Pasiones Políticas
by aquamenting
Summary: SwanQueen AU. La nueva presidenta de los Estados Unidos, Regina Mills, está a punto de realizar su primera entrevista de TV con la corresponsal política, Emma Swan. Insatisfecha con la limitación de preguntas que puede hacer, Emma intenta ir más allá, y la fachada que Regina había construido cuidadosamente después de años dentro de la política, empieza a romperse.
1. El Despacho Oval

**N/A:** Para esta historia, imaginad que estamos en el año 2021.

 **N/T:** Antes de nada quiero dejar muy claro que esta historia está originalmente escrita por SwanQueenUK, todo el crédito va para ella, yo sólo soy la mera traductora. Cada viernes tendréis un nuevo capítulo. Dicho esto...¡Disfrutad!

* * *

La puerta se cerró pesadamente con un satisfactorio _click_. Se le escapó un largo y bajo suspiro mientras se giraba e inspeccionaba su nueva oficina. De algún modo le parecía más grande. Aunque ya había estado en esta sala cantidad de veces, las nuevas decoraciones y los muebles la hacían sentir como en casa, incluso más que nunca. Oh, cuánto tiempo estuvo encaprichada de esta oficina. Toda su vida, toda su carrera, había trabajado para poder llegar hasta aquí. Todo lo que ella había hecho, dicho, incluso pensado, había sido para poder estar donde se encontraba ahora. Y por fin había sucedido.

Entró un poco más en la habitación, los tacones repiqueteando contra el impoluto suelo de madera, antes de ser silenciados por la lujosa alfombra. Se coló entre el sillón de color crema y pasó cerca del alargado sofá hasta su nuevo escritorio. La oscura madera contrastaba con el resto de muebles más claros, mostrándose imponente desde el suelo hasta más allá de los ventanales del techo. Sus dedos recorrieron la brillante madera, llegando a la nueva placa que había sido grabada con su nombre. Como si a día de hoy nadie supiera ya su nombre. Después de dos años de campaña, nadie tenía dudas de a quién pertenecía este despacho. Regina Mills.

Hubo un golpeteo en la puerta y Regina suspiró. Había esperado tener más de dos minutos para ella sola antes de que el trabajo la volviera a abducir. Pero dio permiso a la persona para que entrara y consiguió mostrar una sonrisa cuando vio aparecer al jefe del equipo de seguridad.

''Hemos completado la búsqueda de su nuevo alojamiento, usted y su família ya pueden trasladarse.''

''Gracias, Graham,'' dijo Regina. ''Iré en unos minutos. ¿Quién está de guardia el resto del día?''

''Me he tomado la libertad de organizarlo para que sea yo mismo quién tenga el honor de hacerlo, presidenta,'' dijo Graham. ''Quiero asegurarme de que su primera noche en su nueva casa es una noche tranquila.''

Regina sonrió. ''Dudo que hoy sea capaz de desconectar pero gracias, lo aprecio.''

''¿Puedo hacer algo más por usted, presidenta?'' preguntó Graham.

''No, gracias. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos. Estaré lista en unos minutos.''

''Entendido,'' dijo Graham. ''Y felicidades de nuevo, presidenta.''

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír. Después de veinte largos años en política, finalmente se había ganado el título que siempre había soñado. Una vez Graham desapareció, Regina rodeó su escritorio y se sentó en su nueva silla. Se dio cuenta de que la altura de ésta era perfecta. ¿Cómo habían sabido el ángulo exacto al que a ella le gustaba sentarse? Apoyó una vez más las manos en la fría madera y observó el Despacho Oval ante ella.

Tenía realmente forma de óvalo, contempló. Una elección arquitectónica tan rara que, durante los más de 200 años que la Casa Blanca llevaba construida, habría frustrado a todo aquel diseñador de interiores al que le hubieran dado la tarea de crear una oficina para el presidente. Aquel que estuviera a cargo del diseño de interiores de Regina había hecho un trabajo excelente. Tenía sospechas de que su antigua orientadora, manager de campaña y ahora jefa de gabinete, había jugado un papel importante en ello, ya que los gustos y preferencias de la mujer emanaban por cada esquina. Tomó la nota mental de agradecérselo a Kathryn cuando se reuniera con ella el próximo día.

Suspiró cuando se acordó del gran número de reuniones que ya tenía programadas por su nuevo rol como Presidenta de los Estados Unidos. Regina se levantó con resignación. Supuso que ya era hora de que por fin conociera la zona residencial de la Casa Blanca.

Su nueva asistenta se levantó tan pronto como la vio salir de su oficina.

''No hace falta que hagas eso siempre, Ashley,'' dijo Regina amablemente. ''Voy a estar entrando y saliendo de este despacho durante cuatro largos años, y creo que serías mucho más productiva si estuvieras sentada.''

Ashley se sonrojó. ''Sí, presidenta.'' Se volvió a sentar en la silla y retomó la tarea de teclear furiosamente delante del ordenador. Regina no estaba segura qué trabajo podría estar haciendo, ya que aún no había empezado su trabajo como tal, pero estaba sorprendida con su ética profesional. Volviéndose hacia Graham, quién había estado de pie junto a la puerta del Despacho Oval, asintió con la cabeza, para indicar que ya estaba lista para visitar su nueva casa.

Durante su mandato como gobernadora de Maine, Regina había pasado gran parte de su tiempo en la Casa Blanca, pero sus visitas se había limitado solo a ciertas áreas específicas. Los pasillos por los cuales paseaba ahora, siguiendo a Graham y con otro guardia cubriéndole las espaldas, eran nuevos para ella. Se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que pasearse para ir reconociendo lo que la rodeaba, mientras Graham giraba a la derecha y después a la izquierda, confundiéndola hasta el punto de no estar segura de poder ser capaz de volver a su propio despacho.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta blanca y sin descripción. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser blanco en este sitio? Regina tomó nota mental de preguntar si sería posible re-decorarla un poco más. Los cambios del Despacho Oval eran un buen comienzo, pero no quería vivir entre una marea de monótonos pasillos blancos durante los próximos cuatro años. Ocho si tenía suerte. Graham se apartó, dejando que fuera Regina quién abriera la puerta.

''Yo mismo y John estaremos aquí toda la noche,'' dijo Graham, señalando al alto y barbudo hombre que había estado caminando detrás de Regina. ''Hay un botón rojo encima de cama y otro en la cocina. Si necesita algo, llámeme o pulse uno de los botones.''

''¿Esperando problemas?'' preguntó Regina, con las cejas alzadas.

Grahama negó con la cabeza. ''Hemos inspeccionado cada uno de los rincones de este sitio y es seguro. Pero no vamos a permitir correr ningún riesgo. La primera mujer como Presidenta de los Estados Unidos no va a morir bajo mi vigilancia.''

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par. ''¿Morir?''

El jefe del cuerpo de seguridad se puso rojo como un tomate. ''No quería decir eso, presidenta,'' balbuceó. ''Nada va a pasarle, ni a usted ni a su marido. Prometo que tiene al mejor cuerpo de seguridad del mundo para protegerla.''

''Entonces estoy segura de que no moriré,'' dijo Regina, con un toque malicioso en los ojos. Había viajado durante dos años por los Estados Unidos con Graham y le gustaba aquel hombre, incluso cuando no siempre dijera lo correcto. Agradeciéndole a él y asintiendo con la cabeza a John, Regina giró el pomo de la puerta y entró en su nuevo hogar.

Le alivió ver que el comedor no era blanco. De nuevo, sospechó de que Kathryn había estado metida en la tarea de la decoración al ver el gran jarrón de flores que había en la mesa de cristal. Estaba repleto de sus flores favoritas. Tulipanes rojos y rosas, recogidas unas al lado de otras. Regina sonrió y se inclinó para olerlas, su dulce aroma llenando sus fosas nasales. Kathryn definitivamente se había ganado el puesto como su mano derecha y estaba orgullosa de poder ser capaz de traerse a su manager de campaña política a la Casa Blanca .

''¿Te gustan?''

Regina se enderezó y se giró hacia la conocida voz. ''¿Las has mandado tú?'' le preguntó a su marido, que se encontraba de pie en medio del pasillo.

''Sí,'' dijo Robin, caminando hacia la castaña. ''Sé que son tus favoritas y quería felicitarte por haber conseguido estar aquí hoy. Sé lo duro que has trabajado, Gina, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.''

''Gracias,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Te gusta nuestra nueva habitación?''

Robin se encogió de hombros. ''Es un poco ostentoso pero supongo que me acostumbraré. La habitación de invitados al menos tiene su propio baño y un pequeño balcón. ¿Ha dicho Graham algo sobre la comida?''

''Él es mi guardaespaldas, no nuestro chef,'' dijo Regina con el entrecejo fruncido. ''Igualmente yo puedo cocinar algo si tienes hambre.''

''No hay nada de comida en la nevera,'' dijo Robin, señalando con su mano por encima del hombro la dirección donde se encontraba la cocina que acababa de inspeccionar.

''Bueno, estoy segura de que no van a dejar que los presidentes se mueran de hambre,'' dijo Regina. ''Deja que llame a mi secretaria para que nos suba algo. ¿Qué te apetece?''

''Filete de venado'', respondió Robin.

''Qué específico,'' rió Regina. ''Pero supongo que esa es una de las ventajas de ser Primer Caballero de los Estados Unidos.''

''Ya, sobre eso,'' dijo Robin. ''¿En realidad cuánto trabajo voy a tener que hacer? Quiero decir, ¿esperan que yo haga lo mismo que haría una Primera Dama?''

''No sé por qué debería de ser diferente para ti,'' dijo Regina, sacando su nuevo teléfono asignado, encriptado y programado con todas las líneas internas de la Casa Blanca.

''No quiero escoger la cubertería,'' dijo Robin.

Regina lo ignoró mientras Ashley le contestaba la llamada. Ordenó lo que había pedido Robin para cenar y pidió que a ella le trajeran lo mismo. La jugosa carne sonaba deliciosa después de la semana que había tenido. Una vez terminó la llamada, vio que Robin la miraba expectante.

''No sé cuáles van a ser tus funciones, Robin,'' suspiró. ''Habla mañana con Kathryn sobre ello.''

''Dije que estaría contigo, Gina,'' contestó Robin. ''He estado a tu lado durante toda esa campaña, cada comparecencia, cada discurso, cada rueda de prensa y debate. He hecho el papel exactamente como tu y Kathryn me dijisteis. Y ahora estás aquí, en la Casa Blanca y creo que es alucinante. Pero no voy a estar durante estos cuatro años haciendo reverencia a cada capricho que se te antoje.''

''No tienes mucha elección,'' respondió Regina enfadada.

Robin suspiró. ''Lo sé, y sé que es mi culpa. ¿Pero es que ahora voy a ser retenido aquí como un prisionero?''

''¿Es así como lo ves?'' preguntó Regina. ''¿Como una prisión?''

''Bueno, una muy bonita, pero sí. Quiero decir, no soy exactamente libre.''

''Ni yo tampoco, Robin,'' suspiró Regina. ''¿De verdad crees que así es cómo yo había imaginado que entraríamos juntos a la Casa Blanca? Créeme, si hubiera otra forma, lo habría hecho. Estamos estancados en este matrimonio por al menos cuatro años más. Nunca ha habido una mujer en el puesto de Presidenta de los Estados Unidos y el último presidente que no contrajo matrimonio estuvo al mando hace más de 150 años. Ya he hecho historia una vez y no tengo intención de convertirme en la primera presidenta que se divorcie mientras está en el cargo.''

''Lo sé, sé que es un suicidio político pero podemos al menos hablar de que yo puedo tener cierta vida mientras tu eres presidenta?''

''¿Así que ser Primer Caballero de los Estados Unidos no es suficiente para tí?'' preguntó Regina. ''Es un trabajo a tiempo completo, Robin. Tendrás tu propia asistenta y tu propio equipo. Creo que lo encontrarás bastante satisfactorio.''

''Es demasculinizante,'' admitió Robin. ''Este trabajo está pensado para que lo lleven a cabo las mujeres.''

Regina se enfureció. El sexismo era algo que aborrecía. ''Y el trabajo de presidente siempre ha sido a cargo de hombres. ¿Acaso significa eso que yo no soy apta para el puesto?''

''No,'' contestó Robin de momento, acercándose a Regina para cogerla de la mano. ''Tu vas a ser una presidenta espectacular. Naciste para ello. Es simplemente que yo no nací para escoger unas piezas de cubertería.''

''Entonces organiza un par de partidos de golf entre tus femeninas tareas,'' dijo Regina, apartando la mano de él. ''Voy a cambiarme antes de cenar. Ashley ha dicho que la cena estaría lista dentro de media hora.''

''El dormitorio principal está ahí,'' dijo Robin, indicando la puerta más alejada del comedor. ''¿Necesitas que te ayude a preparar algo para mañana?'' Durante toda la campaña, Robin había ayudado voluntariamente a Regina en todo lo que podía. Era lo menos que podía hacer, después de todo.

''Tengo mi primera entrevista de televisión,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Podríamos repasar luego los tipos de preguntas que se han aprobado?''

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Robin. ''Y lo siento, Regina. No quería sonar tan desagradecido. Sé que ésta es una increíble oportunidad para ti y estoy seguro de que pronto me acostumbraré a mi nuevo cargo.''

Regina no dijo nada pero forzó una sonrisa antes de dirigirse al dormitorio principal, cerrando la puerta pesadamente detrás de ella. Más flores habían sido colocadas en la mesita de noche, éstas con una nota de parte de Kathryn, felicitándola por su puesto. Regina sonrió antes de ir hacia el lavabo donde la esperaban todos sus artículos de aseo personal. Había dos lavamanos. El de ella y el de él. Regina se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardarían en destapar que ella y Robin estaban separados. Todo el personal de limpieza, el equipo de seguridad y el resto de gente que estaría al tanto de su situación cuando se hiciera obvio que aparentemente ellos dos no compartían cama, habían firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Pero Regina sospechaba que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz.

Suspiró y empezó a desvestirse; la ropa que se había puesto durante la inauguración, escogida meticulosamente, fue cayendo al suelo hasta quedarse desnuda. Entrando en la grande ducha, abrió el grifo y el agua se llevó consigo el mayor día de su vida.

* * *

Las páginas eran pasadas con frustración, suspiros exasperados se escapaban cada vez de forma más frecuente mientras unos brillantes ojos escaneaban las palabras. Una vez el documento fue leído, estaba furiosa.

''¿Cómo se supone que voy a conducir la entrevista si no puedo formular ni una maldita pregunta?'' preguntó, soltando los papeles sobre su escritorio. ''No hay ningún tema interesante en esa lista. Cada uno de los temas que al público le interesa saber está fuera de lo permitido. Esta es su primera entrevista en televisión como presidenta y va a quedar como desconfiada y distante. ¿Puedes pasarme al teléfono a su publicista?''

''Puedo intentarlo,'' respondió la ayudante. ''Déjame que mire si está libre.''

''Gracias. Y tráeme otro café cuando tengas oportunidad, por favor, Ruby.''

Ruby asintió y salió rápidamente a buscar el número de la mujer que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en la publicista más famosa del mundo. Volvió a los diez minutos, con una taza de café en una mano y su teléfono, como siempre, en la otra.

''¿Y bien?''

''Te da dos minutos,'' dijo Ruby. ''Está en la línea 2.''

La otra mujer no se había percatado de la parpadeante luz roja, ya que había estado estudiando los documentos intensamente para intentar encontrar una atrayente racha de preguntas que no hubiera estado vetada. Cogiendo el teléfono, presionó el botón.

''¿Hola?''

''Hola, soy Emma Swan, jefa de la correspondencia política para la NBC. ¿Hablo con Zelena West?''

''Sí, he oído que tiene problemas con las preguntas de la entrevista de hoy,'' dijo con un fuerte acento británico.

''En el sentido de que básicamente no hay muchas, sí,'' contestó Emma. ''Dice que no puedo preguntarle sobre el aborto, toda la entidad Planned Parenthood en general, el crimen por armas, la religión, la guerra o el terrorismo, la guerra nuclear, las relaciones internacionales, los refugiados y las relaciones raciales. Quiero decir, ¿qué más hay por debatir?''

''Esta es una entrevista para dar a conocer a la nueva presidenta,'' dijo Zelena. ''Los votantes ya están al tanto de sus puntos de vista respecto a esas áreas y sus intenciones respecto a ellas mientras esté al mando. Queremos que esta entrevista sea sobre cómo es ella como persona y por qué será una gran presidenta.''

''¿Se da cuenta de que a pesar de trabajar para la NBC no soy Ellen DeGeneres, ¿verdad?'' respondió Emma con enfado. ''Si quiere que tenga una graciosa charla con alguien, ha organizado una entrevista con el programa equivocado.''

''Independientemente de ello, creo que su espacio político es ampliamente respetado'' dijo Zelena. ''Y que usted fue una firme defensora de la presidenta durante su campaña, ¿no es así?''

''Sí, pero-''

''Y que su programa es visto por una media de cuatro millones de espectadores por día, ¿correcto?''

''Es verdad, pero-''

''Así que cuando considerábamos cuál sería el suertudo programa en tener el honor de realizar la primera entrevista con la primera presidenta de los Estados Unidos, creímos que era usted la que se había ganado esa primicia, ¿no estaría de acuerdo con ello?''

''Sí, pero, ¿qué tipo de entrevista va a ser si no puedo formular ninguna pregunta relacionada con la política?''

''Señorita Swan,'' dijo Zelena, sonando exasperada. ''¿No cree que el público americano está un poco cansado de la política después de meses interminables de campañas? Ellos saben qué es lo que apoya la presidenta. Ellos la escogieron porque estaban de acuerdo con su manera de ver las cosas. Quieren que implemente estos cambios y empiece a reparar el roto país que nos dejó el bufón rubio. Lo que queremos esta noche con nuestra entrevista es que la gente que votó a su nuevo presidente vea a la persona que hay detrás de la figura política. Una noche donde no se hable de reforzar el control de armas. Una noche donde no salga el tema sobre cuando empieza la vida durante la concepción. Sólo media hora donde se conozca a la mujer que ahora mismo está al mando de la oficina más importante del mundo. ¿Es eso algo que puede hacer o voy a tener que llamar a la cadena ABC?''

''No,'' dijo Emma. ''No, lo haré.''

''Muy bien, la veré luego entonces. Acompañaré a la presidenta hacia su estudio. Y la aviso, sobrepasar los límites esta noche será el final de su carrera profesional. Que tenga un buen día, señorita Swan.''

Antes de que Emma pudiera responder, Zelena ya había colgado. Emma se enfureció y colgó el teléfono de mala manera. Ruby levantó las cejas. ''Quiere que sea una especie de sesión a lo 'cuéntame algo sobre tu vida' '', suspiró Emma, apoyándose hacia atrás en su silla y con las manos en la cara.

''¿Sin política de por medio?''

''Sin política,'' confirmó Emma. ''Y según esta lista se supone que tampoco debo de preguntarle sobre su marido. La idea de tener un Primer Caballero es al menos un poco interesante pero no, West me ha vetado eso también. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que entremos en directo?''

Ruby miró su teléfono. ''Cinco horas''.

''¿Tengo alguna reunión para esta tarde?''

''En teoría tienes una entrevista con el senador Jones,'' respondió Ruby. ''Tiene una especie de iniciativa para aquellos veteranos que perdieron alguna articulación durante la guerra. Ya he preparado algunas preguntas y leído la nota de prensa.''

''Un problema que le afecta personalmente, estoy segura,'' dijo Emma. El senador de California había perdido su mano cuando estaba de servicio para la Marina de EEUU y había formado una carrera política para conmemorar los derechos de los hombres y mujeres que servían al país. ''¿Cuando se supone que debemos emitir la grabación?''

''La semana que viene, creo,'' dijo Ruby.

''Aplaza la reunión. Tengo demasiado que hacer para esto y sé que Jones estará en la ciudad durante todo este mes así que podrá cambiar el día. Cuando hayas hecho eso, ¿puedes ayudarme a crear algunas preguntas que sean al menos un poco interesantes? ¿Tu ves el programa de Ellen, verdad? Creo que voy a necesitar consultar algunas páginas de su libro.''

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Ruby. ''Dame cinco minutos.''

Emma sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y se centró en el documento que había recibido por parte de Zelena. Suspiró y empezó a leerlo de nuevo, desesperada por poder meter una pregunta sobre política durante la inminente entrevista. Sin eso, sería el hazme reír del mundo periodístico. ¿Cómo es posible tener una entrevista con un nuevo presidente y no hablarle de política?

''Maldita seas, Regina Mills,'' dijo Emma entre dientes mientras se preparaba para lo que sería sin duda la entrevista más vista de su carrera.

* * *

 **N/T:** Quiero agradecerle a SwanQueenUK la oportunidad de traducir esta gran historia, todo el crédito va para ella, que ha sido la que ha tenido esta brillante idea. PD. Me he tomado la libertad de escribir ''presidenta'' sin la necesidad de poner siempre mayúscula como se hace en la escritura inglesa, en español ésta forma es aceptada así que sólo pondré mayúsculas en ciertos casos que sí es necesario remarcar su cargo.


	2. Los camerinos

**N/T:** gracias por seguir esta historia! Aquí tenéis dos capítulos más, disfrutad y feliz viernes!

* * *

Los cristales tintados hacían que las calles fueran casi imposibles de ver. También era algo sin sentido el querer esconder quién había dentro del vehículo cuando estaba siendo escoltada por infinita cantidad de oficiales de policía en moto, pensó Regina. Por no mencionar la cola de coches negros que flanqueaban su coche por delante y por detrás. Todo el mundo sabía que la presidenta de los Estados Unidos se abría camino, protegida por un cristal que estaba hecho a prueba de balas. Era ridículo, pensó, lo mucho que este país estaba dispuesto a gastar por mantener con vida a una única persona. Dicho eso, no es que quisiera ser asesinada así que supuso que tendría que acostumbrarse a ello.

''Les he dicho que Robin también es un tema vetado,'' continuó Zelena, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos. ''No necesitamos que la gente empiece a indagar sobre tu matrimonio. La entrevistadora sonaba enfadada cuando hablé con ella.''

''Bueno, se supone que es la mejor, ¿no? Seguro que sabrá cómo arreglárselas para hablar sobre los temas acordados,'' dijo Regina.

''Si no lo hace, será la última entrevista que haga,'' gruñó Zelena. ''Veamos, cuando habléis sobre tu infancia y la conexión de tu padre con la política asegúrate de mencionar su relación con Obama. Queremos que te asocien con su presidencia cuanto más sea posible, y estos primeros meses van a ser difíciles al tener que rehacer toda la legislación que Trump forzó.''

''Lo sé, lo sé,'' suspiró Regina. ''¿Cuánto va a durar la entrevista?''

''Treinta minutos,'' respondió Zelena. ''Es en directo, acuérdate.''

''¿Y después de eso qué compromiso tengo?''

''Una cena con Robin en un romántico restaurante,'' dijo Zelena. ''Queríamos hacer algo público para que vean que los dos estáis celebrando tu nuevo puesto y que estáis trabajando como un equipo desde ya.''

Regina suspiró. ''¿Y el público de verdad se lo va a creer?''

''Sí,'' respondió Zelena. ''Porque soy la mejor haciendo mi trabajo y a pesar de lo que yo piense sobre ese estúpido hombre, hay que reconocer que tiene cierto talento para actuar como si los dos estuvierais muy enamorados.''

Regina soltó una carcajada seca. ''Bueno, al menos sirve para algo.''

''No estarías en la Casa Blanca si no fuera por él,'' dijo Zelena. ''Veamos, esta entrevista probablemente vaya a centrarse bastante en tus años de universidad. Me gustaría que dieras más importancia al tiempo que pasaste en Harvard que en Yale, porque necesitamos llamar la atención de los hombres de negocios y asegurarles de que, mientras tu campaña entera se centraba en darle oportunidades a cada americano, sus ansiosas manos capitalistas seguirán llenándose de dinero.''

''Supongo que puedo encontrar una forma más elocuente de decir eso, por supuesto,'' dijo Regina. ''Por cierto, esta entrevistadora, ¿es esa que predijo mi victoria en Texas?''

''Por Dios no,'' dijo Zelena. ''La despidieron después de eso. Quiero decir, ¿quién en su sano juicio puede creerse que un estado como Texas, que siempre ha tenido mayoría roja, podría votar a la primera mujer presidenta?''

''Eso me ha dolido,'' dijo Regina con cara de póquer.

Zelena ignoró el sarcasmo. ''No, ésta mujer es la que la sustituyó. Emma Swan. En realidad es una excelente corresponsal política, por lo cual es normal que estuviera tan enfadada cuando me llamó esta mañana sobre la limitación de preguntas. La escogimos porque es increíblemente popular y es muy buena entrevistadora. Estás en buenas manos, y no es lo suficientemente estúpida como para sobrepasar los límites que le he dictado. Tú ya has visto su programa muchas veces.''

''El Show de Swan, ¿verdad?'' preguntó Regina. No tenía mucho tiempo para ver la televisión pero había seguido los diferentes programas de debate político durante las elecciones. La mujer, si no recordaba mal, tenía unos penetrantes ojos verdes que se clavaban en el entrevistado cada vez que ella notaba su punto débil. De todas formas, Regina había estado toda su vida perfeccionando su fachada como política. Era impenetrable.

* * *

Emma y Ruby dieron un último repaso a la lista de preguntas diez minutos antes de que la nueva presidenta llegase a los estudios de grabación. No eran de las mejores, pero dadas las restrictivas normas, era lo mejor que se les había ocurrido a las dos.

''Muy bien, necesito ir a maquillaje,'' dijo Emma, pasándole la página a Ruby para que imprimiera las preguntas en las tarjetas de 'El Show de Swan'. ''Por favor avísame cuando llegue. Me gustaría tener unos minutos a solas con ella antes de que entremos en directo.''

''¿Acaso es eso posible?'' preguntó Ruby.

''No tengo ni idea,'' admitió Emma. ''Nunca había entrevistado a un presidente. Nunca he querido llegar hasta ese punto. Pero si consigues contactar con su publicista, estoy segura de que podrás poner en práctica tus encantos.''

Ruby rió y asintió. Las dos mujeres fueron hacia el pasillo pero cada una para un lado diferente. Ruby se dio prisa para llegar a la puerta trasera, por donde la presidenta entraría, dejando las preguntas a cargo de producción. Y Emma siguió hacia la sala de maquillaje y se dejó caer en su silla de siempre.

''¿Estás nerviosa?'' preguntó su estilista, una joven llamada Tina Bell, que a desgana de Emma, pasaba demasiado tiempo con ella.

''No te creas,'' contestó Emma, cogiendo un periódico y escondiéndose detrás de sus páginas, rezando para que la chica pillara la indirecta.

''Yo estaría muy nerviosa si fuera a entrevistar a la presidenta,'' continuó Tina mientras peinaba el rubio pelo de Emma. ''Quiero decir, ¿qué vas a preguntarle?''

''Preguntas,'' dijo Emma. ''Aunque no unas muy interesantes,'' añadió malhumorada.

''Le preguntaría sobre el vestido que llevó a su inauguración. Oh, y sobre ese vestido azul que se puso la noche de las elecciones. ¿Te acuerdas?''

Emma no era muy femenina, pero tuvo que admitir que podía acordarse fácilmente del momento en que la nueva elegida Presidenta de los Estados Unidos subía al escenario para dar el discurso de la victoria. No estaba segura de si había sido porque Regina Mills era la primera mujer como presidenta, si porque su victoria significaba que el malvado hombre que había estado al mando del país durante los últimos cuatro años había sido sacado del poder, o por el propio vestido que había llevado esa noche.

''La moda nunca ha sido mi fuerte,'' dijo Emma, mirando por encima del periódico y encontrándose con la mirada de Tina en el espejo.

La joven rubia rió mientras empezaba a hacerle a Emma un complicado recogido en lo alto de la cabeza. Al menos se había callado, concentrándose y preparando a la mujer para lo que sería la entrevista de televisión más vista de toda la historia de Estados Unidos. Emma estaba sentada pacientemente, medio leyendo el periódico y medio pensando en la mujer que pronto iba a conocer. Ella había sido demócrata durante toda su vida y había alabado la campaña de Regina desde el primer día. Y ahora, después de años admirando el trabajo de esa mujer, no sólo iba a conocer a la primera Presidenta de los Estados Unidos, sino que también iba a entrevistarla en directo por televisión. Normalmente Emma no se ponía nerviosa, pero cuando la realidad cayó sobre ella, sintió que su corazón latía un poco más rápido.

* * *

Una marea de gente le abría paso al coche presidencial y al resto de coches que le acompañaban hacia el parking trasero de los estudios de televisión. Regina se preguntó cuánto tiempo faltaría hasta que los paparazzis se cansaran de hacer fotos del Mercedes. Esperaba que pronto. Giraron hacia una pequeña puerta y Graham apareció al otro lado de su ventana. ¿Acaso este hombre nunca dormía? Se preguntó Regina para sí misma. La sacaron del coche con rapidez y hacia el edificio, con Zelena pisándole los talones y gente varia siguiéndola detrás. Fueron escoltados hacia un gran camerino donde la propia estilista de Regina ya estaba esperándola. Ya iba bien vestida, pero al ser una entrevista en directo, sabía que el pelo y el maquillaje se lo iban a volver a hacer hasta que estuviera perfecta.

Sentándose en la silla, Regina cerró los ojos y dejó que Belle trabajara con el maquillaje, mientras escuchaba a Zelena hablar sobre la inminente entrevista. Bueno, Regina solo la oía de fondo. Después de todo, la entrevista sólo iba sobre su vida así que difícilmente tenía que prepararse mucho sobre ello.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió a Zelena del resumen que le estaba haciendo a Regina sobre qué tenía que decir si le preguntaban dónde le gustaría ir de vacaciones. La pelirroja publicista se acercó a la puerta y la abrió muy poco, lo justo para ver quién se atrevía a molestarles.

''Hola, ¿es usted Zelena West?''

''Sí, ¿y usted es?''

''Ruby Lucas, soy la asistenta de Emma Swan. Me preguntaba si sería posible que Emma se reuniera con la presidenta antes de entrar en directo, lo justo para que se conozcan un poco antes de que las cámaras se enciendan.''

Zelena miró su reloj y luego miró por detrás de su hombro. Hizo contacto visual con Regina en el espejo, pidiendo su permiso silenciosamente. A Regina le gustaba eso de Zelena; a pesar de que era responsabilidad de la británica conseguir que su figura estuviera bien representada, siempre tenía en cuenta la propia opinión de Regina. La morena encogió los hombros y asintió dando el visto bueno.

''Estaremos listas en diez minutos,'' dijo Zelena, volviéndose hacia Ruby. ''Por favor, informe a la señorita Swan de que se dirija aquí, ya que nuestro equipo de seguridad aún está acordonando el edificio y la presidenta no va a moverse a otro sitio que no sea el plató minutos antes de empezar la grabación.''

Ruby asintió y desapareció. Zelena se volvió hacia la mujer, la cual había hecho que su vida girara en torno a ella durante estos últimos tres años, y siguió con sus tareas. Regina cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras Belle se encargaba de peinarla.

* * *

''Te verá en,'' dijo Ruby mirando su teléfono, ''ocho minutos.''

''Mierda,'' dijo Emma, mientras se limpiaba las migas de pan de sus labios y dejaba el bocadillo que estaba comiéndose para coger sus apuntes. ''¿La has visto?''

''La coronilla y su reflejo,'' asintió Ruby. ''Es incluso más guapa en persona.''

''¿El espejo cuenta como si la hubieras visto en persona?'' preguntó Emma mientras escaneaba las preguntas definitivas una última vez. ''Y se supone que debes hacer que no me ponga más nerviosa, ¿recuerdas?''

''Pensaba que tú nunca te ponías nerviosa,'' bromeó Ruby.

Emma entrecerró los ojos. ''Es la maldita Presidenta de los Estados Unidos. Por una vez tengo derecho a ponerme nerviosa, ¿vale?''

Ruby levantó las manos a modo de defensa. ''Bueno, pues pongámonos nerviosas y demos un paseo. Están en ese camerino tan moderno que nunca usamos, al fondo del Estudio A. Tengo la sensación de que no deberíamos de llegar tarde al encuentro con la presidenta.''

''Probablemente no,'' afirmó Emma. ''Emm, ¿qué tal mi maquillaje?''

''Tienes mayonesa en el labio pero tu maquillaje está perfecto,'' respondió Ruby, dándole un pañuelo a Emma para que se limpiara la evidencia de su apresurada cena. ''¿Por qué siempre tienes que comer después de que te hayan maquillado?''

Emma se encogió de hombros. ''Tenía hambre,'' dijo, levantándose y sacudiendo las migas del vestido que su estilista le había dado. Si a Emma le interesaba un pepino lo que iba a llevar puesto la presidenta, su propia elección de vestuario le interesaba aún menos. Pero Tina le había dicho que le quedaba bien y Ruby también había afirmado que el vestido le favorecía.

Las dos mujeres caminaban entre los pasillos de los platós. Todo el mundo que pasaba cerca de Emma le deseaba buena suerte. Sonreía y apreciaba el gesto pero con cada segundo que pasaba sus nervios aumentaban. No solía ser una persona nerviosa. Por supuesto que su trabajo consistía en hacer entrevistas en directo con políticos de la alta esfera día sí día también, pero disfrutaba de su trabajo y sabía que era buena haciéndolo. Gran parte del tiempo, eran los políticos los que estaban en el punto de mira, no ella. Pero esta entrevista era diferente. Esta emisión de treinta minutos impulsaría o acabaría con su carrera.

Había tenido el honor de ser elegida para llevar a cabo la entrevista. Tan pronto como su jefe le informó de que se habían puesto en contacto con ellos, no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad. Había estado ansiosa durante toda la semana, sin acabárselo de creer, hasta que finalmente, después de años de duro trabajo, por fin se la reconocía por su talento como entrevistadora política. Pero ahora, con los segundos pasando y apunto de llegar a la hora de la emisión, se dio cuenta de la gran responsabilidad que tenía encima. No sólo eso, sino que gracias a la publicista de la nueva presidenta, ni siquiera iba a ser una entrevista política. Iba a ser una conversación digna de Ellen o Oprah o incluso otro show. El Show de Swan no se basaba en descubrir más sobre la infancia de los políticos. Se centraba en los hechos actuales y en los apresurados problemas políticos. Una especie de enfado se mezcló con sus nervios al recordar la larga lista de temas que no se podían mencionar.

''¿Emma?''

La voz de su jefe la llamó por detrás y la rubia se giró, Ruby también paró la marcha.

''Hola August. ¿Está todo listo en plató?''

''Todo listo,'' contestó el jefe de la cadena, August Booth.

Los dos se conocían desde hacía años y había sido August quién le había ofrecido a Emma su propio programa después de que su predecesora acabara con su propia reputación ante la ridícula predicción de los votos en Texas. Emma admiraba el trabajo de August como director de la cadena mucho antes de que diera el salto de detrás de las cámaras hacia los escalones de la dirección.

''Nos hemos asegurado un par de minutos con la presidenta antes de la grabación así que tengo un poco de prisa,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Necesitas algo?''

''Acabo de revisar tus tarjetas,'' dijo August. ''Unas preguntas un tanto vacías, sinceramente.''

Emma se enfureció. ''No he tenido elección. Esta publicista es una corta rollos y no voy a sacrificar mi carrera por querer llevarle la contraria. Tú mismo viste la lista de preguntas que eran aceptables. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo con lo poco que me han dado.''

''Ni siquiera tienes nada que mencione a su marido. La gente quiere saber cómo será tener un Primer Caballero.''

''Lo sé, lo sé,'' dijo Emma. ''Aparentemente él también es un tema taboo. Sólo Dios sabe por qué no quieren que hablemos de él cuando estos últimos dos años ha estado a su lado en cada conferencia. Este sería un buen momento para demostrar lo buen marido que es y cómo va a gestionar sus funciones dentro de la presidencia.''

''¿Crees que puedes darle la vuelta a la conversación y hablar sobre él?'' preguntó August.

''¿Quieres que me pongan en la lista negra de los corresponsales políticos? Si la cago, la cadena saldrá perdiendo tanto como yo.''

''Bueno, ¿y si lo menciona ella primero? Si ella lo deja caer, le preguntarás algo sobre el Primer Caballero?''

Emma suspiró. ''Por supuesto, August. Pero si soy aniquilada por esa tal Zelena West, Henry y yo nos mudamos a tu casa. ¿Trato hecho?''

''Trato hecho,'' rió August. ''¿Cómo está Henry? ¿Verá el programa de esta noche?''

''Dice que le avergüenza,'' dijo Emma. ''Ningún chico quinceañero quiere ver a su madre en la televisión. No, creo que ha quedado con sus amigos para ir al cine. Lo que sea con tal de esquivar la política porque aparentemente es, y cito textualmente, 'endemoniadamente aburrida'.''

Ruby y August rieron al unísono. Teniendo en cuenta que su madre había seguido la elección y la políticas americanas durante dos años, no era de extrañar que Henry estuviera harto de escuchar hablar sobre ello.

''Emma, tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde,'' dijo Ruby.

''Cierto. Te veo dentro de nada, August.''

''Estaré detrás de la cámara 2,'' prometió August. ''Y no destroces tu carrera por mi, pero si ves una salida, ya sabes qué hacer.''

Emma asintió y siguió a Ruby por el pasillo hacia el camerino donde esperaba la presidenta de los Estados Unidos. Incluso si no lo hubiera sabido, la presencia de dos guardaespaldas a cada lado de la puerta lo hacían evidente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Ruby miró a Emma para ver si estaba lista. La rubia soltó una bocanada de aire y asintió, irguiéndose mientras los nudillos de Ruby golpeaban la madera.

''Llega tarde,'' dijo Zelena mientras abría la puerta. ''¿Supongo que es usted Emma Swan?''

''Sí, mis disculpas señorita West, justo acababa de concretar unos detalles de última hora con el director de la cadena.''

''Entre,'' dijo Zelena, echándose para atrás. ''¿Confío en que todo esté listo?''

''Está todo listo,'' afirmó Emma mientras entraba en la sala y echaba un vistazo alrededor.

Regina, que había estado sentada leyendo unos informes del despacho sobre los acuerdos militares con Oriente Medio, levantó la vista rápidamente. Apartó los papeles y se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano hacia la rubia que acababa de entrar.

''Emma Swan, un placer conocerla,'' dijo, recibiendo un apretón de manos firme pero ligeramente sudoroso. Regina ya estaba acostumbrada. Conocer a la presidenta hacía que la gente se pusiera nerviosa.

''Es un honor conocerla, presidenta,'' dijo Emma. ''Tengo muchas ganas de hacer la entrevista y estoy agradecida de que su equipo me haya escogido a mí para llevarla a cabo.''

Los años de experiencia eran la única razón por la cual Emma aún era capaz de funcionar como un ser humano normal. Había conocido a cantidad de políticos, sí. Había conocido a mujeres bellas, por supuesto. Pero cuando los ojos de Regina Mills se encontraron con los suyos, juraría que su cerebro había sufrido un cortocircuito. Emma había estado siguiendo la carrera de la demócrata años antes de que lanzara su campaña para la presidencia. Había admirado su trabajo, su política, y después, la propia campaña electoral. Y ahora, en su propio puesto de trabajo, estaba conociendo a la mujer que había hecho historia en América.

''Bueno, estábamos gratamente impresionados con sus programas anteriores y la reputación de su show,'' dijo Regina, ajena al cúmulo de emociones que se juntaban dentro de la cabeza de la otra mujer. ''Por favor pase y tome asiento. Pongámonos más cómodas antes de que las cámaras se enciendan y el mundo entero nos vea.''

Emma hizo lo que le pedía, con los pies que se le iban solos y sentándose en la silla que le había indicado. Cruzó las piernas y puso sus temblorosas manos encima de éstas. Regina le sonrió suavemente.

''Presiento que esta va a ser una gran noche para ambas,'' dijo la presidenta. ''¿Está de acuerdo con los temas de discusión?''

''Oh sí,'' dijo Emma. Ruby, detrás de ella, puso los ojos en blanco.

''Estupendo, bueno creo que entonces será una fantástica entrevista. Una combinación de sus habilidades como presentadora y el hecho de que no he hablado mucho sobre mi vida privada debe de dar contenido suficiente, ¿no cree?''

''Para un programa de entrevistas normal y corriente, pues sí.''

Si Emma hubiera sido un dibujo animado, se habría tapado la boca con la mano. Por el momento, se conformó con abrir los ojos de par en par mientras registraba en su cabeza las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

Un par de cejas perfectas se elevaron. ''¿Perdone?''


	3. El estudio de televisión

**N/A:** No soy americana, soy británica. No sé nada sobre cómo funciona el sistema político en América (aunque si Donald Trump puede salir elegido una se puede llegar a preguntar que el sistema está mal y necesita re-establecerse). Lo que quiero decir es que, seguramente habrá algún dato erróneo en mi historia. Pero esto sólo es un FanFiction, y por eso espero que podáis perdonarme.

* * *

Antes de que el cerebro de Emma empezara a pensar en la respuesta, un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el incómodo momento. Zelena le dedicó a Emma una última y penetrante miraba antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

''¿Sí?'' respondió de mala gana a la persona que había al otro lado.

''Emm, ya lo tenemos todo preparado para que vengan a plató,'' dijo una voz un tanto floja. Uno de los productores del programa había sido enviado para que avisara al equipo de la presidenta.

''No vamos a ir a ningún sitio hasta que nuestro equipo de seguridad nos lo confirme,'' respondió Zelena.

''Estoy aquí, señorita West,'' dijo Graham, entrando en su campo de visión en ese preciso instante. ''Hemos recibido el visto bueno y saldremos cuando la Presidenta esté lista.

Regina, quién había estado observando a su publicista durante la conversación, se volvió a Emma, a la cual se le veía el sonrojo incluso a través del maquillaje.

''¿Estamos listas?'' le preguntó a la rubia. ''¿O tiene algún problema con las preguntas que ha de formular?''

Emma tragó saliva. Por supuesto que tenía un problema con las preguntas, pero eso no significaba que se lo diría. ''No, presidenta,'' dijo. ''Ningún problema.''

''Bien,'' dijo Regina. ''Zelena, con Graham de vuelta, ya estoy lista.''

Zelena le pidió a Graham que esperase un momento y cerró la puerta. La pelirroja se dirigió a Emma y la acechó hacia donde estaba.

''¿Ha quedado claro lo que se puede o no se puede preguntar, Swan?'' dijo, parándose delante de la silla de Emma. ''Es más, ¿ha quedado claro qué temas no puede preguntar durante la entrevista?''

''Sí,'' dijo Emma. ''Ha quedado claro.''

Zelena se la quedó mirando de arriba a abajo. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo? ¿Iba a sacrificar su carrera por una entrevista? No, pensó Zelena, seguro que no era tan tonta como para hacer eso.

''De acuerdo, vamos,'' dijo Zelena, volviéndose a Regina.

Emma se puso de pie a la misma vez que Regina y se apresuró a ir hacia Ruby, que silenciosamente, había estado de pie en una esquina de la sala. Las dos amigas hicieron contacto visual pero no se atrevieron a decir nada que pudiera ser escuchado por los demás. Regina estaba comprobando su pelo y Zelena murmuraba algo en voz baja. Segundos después, ambas se giraron.

''Muy bien, usted primero señorita Swan,'' dijo Regina.

Emma hizo lo que le pedía y guió al grupo fuera de la sala. En el momento en que salieron al pasillo, Regina fue escoltada por sus guardaespaldas. Emma intentó actuar como si nada mientras se dirigían a su estudio. Los pasillos estaban desiertos; cosa del equipo de seguridad, pensó Emma. Ruby avanzó a paso más rápido para recoger las tarjetas de Emma, dejando que ésta continuara el camino sola.

El estudio en sí normalmente era una muchedumbre de actividad pero cuando entraron, se hizo el silencio. Emma ignoró el extraño comportamiento y se abrió paso entre las luces y cámaras, hacia el iluminado plató. Su escritorio estaba en su sitio, y teniendo en cuenta el olor, recién acabado de pulir. El gran sillón del invitado también estaba impoluta.

Dándose la vuelta cerca del borde del escritorio, Emma vio como la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos subía al plató. Dejó salir una leve exhalación: de modo que, así son los sueños, pensó mientras Regina examinaba la zona.

''¿Cuánto tiempo queda para salir en directo?'' preguntó Zelena.

Emma miró su teléfono móvil. ''Quince minutos,'' dijo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces Regina se movió hacia la silla que claramente había sido asignada para ella. Se sentó en ella, apoyando sus manos en los reposabrazos, y repiqueteó los dedos con suavidad. Emma sintió que su corazón latía con rapidez.

Ruby apareció de nuevo y le pasó las tarjetas a Emma. La rubia las miró, les dio la vuelta y las revisó, confirmando que todas estuvieran en orden.

''¿Son esas las preguntas?'' preguntó Zelena.

''Sí,'' dijo Emma.

''¿Sería posible echarles un vistazo?''

Emma miró a Ruby. No era algo habitual que los invitados de su programa vieran las preguntas exactas que se habían planeado. Por supuesto que cada entrevista era espontánea a su manera, y teniendo en cuenta algunas de las respuestas, muchas de las preguntas que se escribían con antelación luego no se formulaban. A pesar de que los invitados y los corresponsales conducían la conversación según los temas que había sobre la mesa, éstos nunca habían presenciado la lista completa de preguntas. Ahora bien, tampoco es que el Show de Swan hubiera entrevistado con anterioridad a la presidenta de los Estados Unidos.

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Emma tras ver a Ruby encoger los hombros de forma casi imperceptible.

Le pasó las tarjetas a Zelena, quién las repasó rápidamente, y afirmó con la cabeza su aprobación antes de pasárselas a Regina. Hubo un corto y tenso silencio antes de que la morena le devolviera las tarjetas a Emma. Sus dedos toparon con los de ella y Emma se apartó con rapidez, agarrando fuertemente las tarjetas.

Con las preguntas de vuelta a Emma, ésta rodeó su escritorio y tomó asiento, con necesidad de sentir que tenía el control de lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo, ese era su programa.

''¿Dónde está el director de la cadena?'' preguntó Zelena.

Emma miró entre la penumbra que se creaba detrás de las cámaras, vio a August y lo señaló. Zelena se inclinó para susurrar algo a Regina y se dirigió hacia el hombre que en ese momento estaba al mando de una de las cámaras.

''Emm, ¿puedo traerle algo para beber, presidenta?'' ofreció Ruby.

''No gracias,'' dijo Regina. ''No querría que mi pintalabios se esfumara.''

Ruby asintió y se volvió hacia Emma.

''¿Vodka?'' bromeó la rubia.

Ruby le devolvió una incómoda carcajada pero Regina no reaccionó. ''Te traeré agua con limón,'' dijo la asistenta antes de salir apresuradamente, dejando a Regina y a Emma a solas.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que Regina se girase hacia la corresponsal.

''Está nerviosa.'' No era una pregunta; era una afirmación.

''O soy una alcohólica,'' bromeó Emma. Los labios de Regina se movieron con un tic nervioso. ''Vale sí, supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa,'' admitió Emma. ''Tener la oportunidad de entrevistar a la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos no es algo que suceda cada día.''

''Tampoco es que la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos se deje entrevistar para algo que no esté relacionado con la política,'' dijo Regina. ''Y sólo porque no vaya a preguntarme cosas sobre mis estrategias y promesas electorales, no significa que vaya a ser una mala entrevista. Al menos, no tiene por qué serlo, no si es tan buena como Zelena cree que es.''

Emma se volvió a sonrojar. ''Lo sé, e irá como la seda. Es sólo que no estoy muy acostumbrada.''

''Bueno, si hace un buen trabajo, Ellen se tendrá que poner las pilas,'' bromeó Regina.

La rubia no pudo evitar reírse. La mera idea de sí misma presentando un programa de cotilleos era algo impensable, pero sintió una oleada de alivio mientras se esfumaba parte de esa tensión que se había formado entre ella y Regina cuando se le habían escapado esas palabras.

''Me gusta Ellen,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero no quiero ser como ella.''

''Estoy segura de que usted todavía tiene por delante una larga carrera en periodismo político,'' dijo Regina. ''Pero que sepa que si la fastidia, Zelena acabará con usted.''

Emma entro en sí de golpe. ''¿Es eso una amenaza?''

''Una promesa,'' dijo Regina. ''De ella misma, precisamente. No suelo ir por ahí destruyendo las carreras de la gente que sólo intenta hacer su trabajo. Tengo que reconocer que los temas que vamos a discutir no suelen estar en su punto de mira, pero una gran entrevista debería ser flexible, cierto?''

''Lo soy,'' dijo Emma. ''Soy flexible. Entiendo que si lo mando todo a la mierda pues-''

Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron de nuevo de par en par al darse cuenta de la palabrota. Hubo una pausa y entonces Regina rió. ''Sabe, para alguien que tiene una reputación tan estelar como comentadora política y brillante entrevistadora, definitivamente habla antes de pensar, no cree?''

Emma se mordió el labio. ¿Era eso un piropo que iba con segundas? Antes de que la conversación pudiera seguir, dos ayudantes se acercaron con las petacas y micrófonos, haciendo señas a Emma de que se les había asignado esa tarea. La rubia se levantó a la primera, dejando que su chica de siempre le colocara con rapidez el micrófono y el cable. Regina se levantó también pero su ayudante se quedó de piedra.

''Venga cariño,'' suspiró Emma. ''No va a morderte.''

Regina le lanzó una sonrisa ladeada a la rubia antes de volver a mirar a la ayudante y sonreírle para animarla. La joven chica dio un inseguro paso adelante. Regina se giró y se levantó el borde de la americana color crema para que el micro se pudiera enganchar ahí. Pero los patosos dedos de la chica hicieron que la petaca cayera al suelo. Emma suspiró y rodeó su escritorio. Se agachó para recogerla y apartó en silencio a la chica que estaba agachada y con la cara roja como un tomate.

Levantándose, Emma elevó la petaca hacia Regina, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso. Regina asintió y volvió a apartar hacia un lado su americana. Emma cogió el clip de la petaca y con suavidad arrastró parte del material lejos del cuerpo de Regina. En apenas unos segundos, la petaca estaba bien colocada en la parte trasera de la espalda de Regina.

''¿Así le molesta?'' preguntó Emma. El aparato no era muy grande, pero abultaba un poco.

Regina colocó su americana por encima del bulto y se sentó en la silla, inclinándose hacia atrás y acomodándose un poco. ''No, ya está bien,'' dijo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Emma se acercó de nuevo para poner el micrófono inalámbrico que tenía en las manos. Como la americana era de color crema, el sitio idóneo para colocar el micrófono era en el vestido negro de abajo. Emma dudó mientras estaba de pie frente a la presidenta, sin tener ni idea de cuál era el protocolo para llevar a cabo esa tarea.

''¿Quiere que lo haga yo?'' preguntó Regina, notando la incertidumbre de Emma.

Emma encogió los hombros, intentando ocultar que habría estado la mar de bien haciéndolo ella misma si Regina no se hubiera ofrecido, y le pasó el micrófono a ella. Regina hábilmente lo enganchó a su vestido y se recolocó la americana. Emma frunció el entrecejo.

''¿Qué?'' preguntó Regina cuando levantó la vista.

''Emm,'' dijo Emma, mirando el sitio donde sabía que debía ir el micrófono. ''No puede tener el micrófono por debajo de la americana. Cualquier movimiento creará distorsiones durante toda la entrevista.''

Regina dobló el borde de su americana e indicó a Emma que le recolocara el micrófono de forma apropiada. Aceptando el reto, Emma se inclinó y desabrochó el micrófono, obligando a sus ojos a que se centraran en la tarea. Excepto que ahora la tarea implicaba que sus dedos se movieran por el esconde en forma de uve del vestido de Regina y que levantaran un poco la tela de la piel. Mientras abrochaba el micrófono a su nuevo y mejor lugar, sus dedos rozaron contra la suave y templada piel de la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos.

Y entonces ya todo estaba listo y Emma se apartó, sus ojos fijándose unos segundos de más en el micrófono, apenas visible a no ser que te fijaras mucho. Sin mirar a Regina a la cara, Emma volvió a la silla de su escritorio y empezó a examinar las tarjetas de nuevo. Regina por su parte, apenas había notado nada y se ajustó la americana justo al mismo tiempo que Zelena volvía para discutir unos últimos detalles con ella.

De todas las mujeres inalcanzables con las que Emma había tenido un flechazo, lo más seguro es que Regina Mills se encontrara en lo alto de esa lista. Para ser sincera, Emma llevaba tiempo siendo consciente de su atracción por la morena. Cualquiera que tuviera ojos se sentiría atraído por ella, pensó. Pero no era sólo su belleza. Era su pasión y su fuerza y su inteligencia. La manera en que defendía aquello en lo que creía, dando voz a aquellos grupos que habían sido silenciados o maltratados por la anterior administración. Cuando Regina Mills hizo pública su candidatura para presidenta, Emma había sabido que el mundo estaría bien. Había sabido que Regina ganaría, desde el principio. No sólo se había acabado con la representación republicana después de cuatro años con Trump, sino que la mujer era simplemente increíble. Llamaba la atención de un gran rango de votantes, votantes que estaban enfadados, decepcionados y deseosos de un cambio. Regina Mills prometió dar lo que pedían. Y Emma creía que así sería.

Cuando Emma aceptó la entrevista sabía que iba a ser una responsabilidad colosal. También había sabido que era un honor, un privilegio y uno de los momentos más remarcables de su carrera. Se había centrado tanto en la propia entrevista que Emma no se había parado a pensar en qué conllevaría a nivel personal. Emma Swan había conocido a muchos políticos debido a su área de trabajo, pero Regina Mills era alguien especial.

Céntrate, Swan. Pensó Emma para sí misma mientras miraba a Regina e inmediatamente enfocaba hacia la zona de piel donde sus dedos habían estado en contacto. Ahora no era el momento de pensar en lo sexy que encontraba a la presidenta. Tenía que ser profesional. Tenía que realizar la entrevista que le habían asignado. Tenía que ofrecer el servicio de brindar la primera entrevista en directo con la nueva presidenta de los Estados Unidos. Y lo más importante, no tenían que pillarla mirando su escote.

De todas las mujeres inalcanzables del mundo, Regina Mills era probablemente la número uno, se recordó Emma a sí misma. Ella era, ante todo, la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos. Y en segundo lugar, estaba casada. Y era, para rematar, heterosexual. Cada una de esas cosas significaban por separado que el flechazo de Emma no llegaría a ser nada más que eso. Y por encima de todo, Emma sólo necesitaba calmarse, olvidar sus sentimientos y pasar página.

Porque eran sentimientos. Era mucho más que un flechazo carnal, se había dado cuenta de ello tiempo atrás. Por supuesto que Emma tenía unas cuantas celebridades femeninas a las que encontraba atractivas. Pero era más que la apariencia lo que llamaba la atención de Emma. Era su inteligencia, la manera en que hablaba y se entregaba en las entrevistas. Era la forma en que tan respetuosamente había organizado su campaña, sin recurrir a tácticas rastreras. Era el discurso que había dado en apoyo al nuevo impuesto para el cambio climático que Trump se había negado a aprobar, y su propia promesa de que mejoraría las políticas ambientales de América si salía elegida. Era el día que se levantó y habló en apoyo de la igualdad de derechos para todos, animando a los hombres y mujeres a ser fieles consigo mismos y no restringir sus deseos a lo que la sociedad espera. Hetero, gay, bisexual, transgénero, queer. ¿Qué importaba? Había dicho Regina Mills. Cuando todo lo que deseamos es querer y ser queridos. ¿A quién le importa dónde encontramos ese amor?

''Emma,'' dijo Ruby, apareciendo en frente de la rubia con su bebida. ''Eh - ¿Estás bien?'' Su asistenta notó que la rubia estaba con mala cara.

''Sí, sólo estoy nerviosa,'' dijo Emma, cogiendo el vaso de agua y bebiendo un sorbo. ''¿Estamos todos listos?''

''Sí,'' dijo Ruby. ''August quería que te recordase la conversación que habéis tenido antes.''

Emma miró la zona de detrás de Ruby y encontró a su jefe en la penúmbra de la sala. Él le hizo señas con los pulgares levantados y ella entrecerró los ojos. ¿De verdad estaba esperando que forzara una entrevista de tal calibre hacia una dirección que le había sido prohibida? Aparentemente así era.

''¿Estás segura que estás bien?'' preguntó Ruby. Había estado trabajando con Emma durante años, y habían sido amigas incluso antes de eso. Había sido Emma la que había sugerido que empezara a trabajar para la cadena y le había conseguido la entrevista. Ruby sabía que algo no iba bien.

''Estoy bien, Rubes,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Cuanto nos queda hasta emitir?''

Ruby comprobó su teléfono. ''Tres minutos.''

Una suave exhalación y una furtiva mirada a Regina fue todo lo que necesitó Ruby para darse cuenta de que iba todo eso. Rodeó el escritorio y agachó al lado de Emma, su espalda bloqueando que viera a la presidenta.

''¿En serio, Emma?'' susurró. ''Céntrate. Sé que piensas que está muy buena pero ahora no es el momento, ¿vale?''

''Gracias, eso es de gran ayuda,'' dijo Emma con cara de póquer.

''Imagínatela desnuda,'' dijo Ruby sin pensar. Las cejas de Emma se elevaron. ''Oh, eso es para los nervios en general, ¿no?'' reflexionó la asistenta. ''Probablemente no sea el mejor consejo para este tipo de nervios.''

Emma la fulminó con la mirada. ''Es mejor que vayas saliendo del escenario,'' dijo. ''Entramos en 90 segundos.'' Los grandes números rojos de la cuenta atrás aparecieron en la gran pantalla que había justo enfrente de ella.

''¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien?''

''¿Harías algo si te dijera que no lo estoy?''

''Touché,'' respondió Ruby. ''Bueno, buena suerte. Y por favor, no la cagues porque me gusta mi apartamento y de verdad que no quiero incumplir los pagos de mi hipoteca.''

Emma consiguió sacar una seca carcajada antes de que Ruby se levantara y desapareciera, dejando de nuevo a Regina en su campo de visión. La presidenta estaba siendo acicalada por una mujer que Emma asumió que debía de ser su maquilladora. Y entonces Belle y Zelena se esfumaron y Emma se quedó a solas en plató con Regina.

''¿Lista?'' preguntó Regina, girándose y sonriéndole a la corresponsal.

''Más que nunca,'' dijo Emma, sentándose con la espalda un poco más recta.

''No tienes nada por lo que estar nerviosa,'' dijo Regina con el entrecejo fruncido ligeramente. ''Sigue esas preguntas en las tarjetas y lo harás bien. Soy yo quién tiene que responderlas y salir bien parada.''

Emma tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. Aunque ella pudiera enfrentarse a las críticas de sus compañeros de cadena, todo el mundo sabría lo restringida y controlada que estaba esa entrevista. Regina, por otro lado, estaba a punto de hablar sobre su infancia, familia, educación y otros aspectos personales de su vida en televisión.

Así que Emma alejó los pensamientos de la belleza de Regina y su inteligencia y su gran corazón y su buena moral mientras cogía sus tarjetas. Podía hacer esto. Lo haría. Iba a tener una entrevista con la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos e iba a ser su mejor entrevista.

Y por nada del mundo, iba a mirar la zona donde el micrófono estaba enganchado. No iba a pensar en la cálida piel que se escondía debajo del negro y suave material. Y no iba a pensar en el dulce aroma que había inhalado cuando se había inclinado para enganchar la petaca. No, Emma no iba a pensar en nada de eso. Simplemente iba a hacer su trabajo.

* * *

Ya sabéis, el próximo viernes más! No olvidéis dejar reviews, favs o follows para estar alerta de las actualizaciones! Gracias por el apoyo!


	4. El Show de Swan

Feliz viernes! Quiero agradecer a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia, en especial a _Wajibruja_ y al _Guest_ que me dejaron review! A todos los que seguís la historia, decidme que os va pareciendo la trama, os puedo asegurar que en un par de capítulos va a estar todo aún más interesante!

* * *

Cuando las luces del plató realizaron los últimos retoques y las cámaras se movieron a sus posiciones, Emma sintió que la sobrecogía una ola de serenidad. A esto se dedicaba. Esto era algo en lo que ella destacaba. De todos los corresponsales políticos que había en los Estados Unidos, era ella la que había sido escogida para hacer la entrevista. Iba a hacer su trabajo, hacerlo tan bien como siempre lo hacía, e iba a ser un éxito.

August se movió ligeramente dentro del campo de visión de Emma, se apartó ligeramente de la cámara y se encontró con su mirada. Él asintió y ella se lo devolvió. Podía hacerlo. Sólo era otra entrevista más. Sí, probablemente habría más personas viendo el programa que nunca, pero sabía lo que hacía, se sabía las preguntas y, a pesar de su cagada de antes, sabía que ella y Regina iban a llevar una buena compenetración delante de la cámara. Y sí, si tenía oportunidad, iba a dirigir la conversación hacia los temas que ella creía que el público quería escuchar.

''Diez segundos,'' llamó el director del programa.

Emma miró a Regina. ''¿Alguna última pregunta para mí?''

''Ocho.''

''No, estoy bien, gracias,'' respondió la presidenta. ''¿Por qué? ¿Usted tiene alguna pregunta para mí?''

Emma rió. ''La próxima hora y media va a consistir en sólo yo haciéndole preguntas. Creí que era justo darle la oportunidad de preguntarme algo a mí.''

Antes de que Regina pudiera responder, el director del programa anunció ''cuatro'' y continuó silenciosamente con sus dedos la cuenta atrás mientras ambas mujeres se colocaban bien en sus asientos y la entradilla del programa de Emma empezaba a sonar.

''Buenos días América,'' dijo la rubia sonriendo hacia la cámara 1, ''y bienvenidos a esta nueva edición especial del Show de Swan. Esta noche estamos orgullosos de traeros la primera entrevista exclusiva con la recientemente nombrada Presidenta de los Estados Unidos, Presidenta Regina Mills.''

Regina sonrió hacia su cámara, imaginándose la de millones de americanos que estarían viendo su cara en sus televisiones en ese mismo instante. Estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen, pero seguía siendo una sensación extraña; el ser analizada por incontables ciudadanos invisibles.

''Antes de que conozcamos un poco mejor a nuestra nueva presidenta, demos un repaso de la increíble campaña electoral que nos ha dado a la primera mujer Presidenta de los Estados Unidos.''

La cadena cortó a una secuencia de un minuto y de repente Emma dejó que le retocaran el maquillaje. No tenía ni idea de cómo había podido arruinarlo en menos de treinta segundos. Regina también estaba siendo acicalada y ni siquiera había dicho nada. Mientras el clip llegaba a su fin, el plató se volvió a vaciar.

''Menuda trayectoria,'' dijo Emma mientras la cámara volvía a ella. ''Y ahora, descubramos sobre la mujer que ocupa la posición más importante en nuestro país y, podría llegar a decirse, del mundo. Presidenta, bienvenida al Show de Swan. Gracias por estar aquí esta noche. Menuda trayectoria que ha tenido durante los últimos meses. ¿Ya lo ha asumido?''

''Todavía no,'' dijo Regina con una sonrisa. ''Sólo he estado en la Casa Blanca por unos días. He descubierto que ser Presidenta no te deja mucho tiempo para la contemplación.''

''¿Siempre quiso dedicarse a la política?'' preguntó Emma. ''¿Es este el sueño de su infancia hecho realidad?''

''Definitivamente,'' asintió Regina. ''Siempre me he imaginado a mí misma trabajando en política y por supuesto ser Presidenta es la meta a la que todo político aspira a llegar. Debo admitir que no esperaba que también fuera la primera mujer presidenta. Cuando empecé en el mundo de la política, casi veinte años atrás, me imaginaba que en 2021 ya habríamos dejado atrás el sexismo en el mundo laboral.''

''¿Es eso una presión añadida?'' inquirió Emma, dejando caer una pregunta extra al ver una vía libre.

''¿Ser mujer?''

''Ser la primer mujer en la Casa Blanca,'' reformuló Emma.

''Supongo que es un honor. Pero sí, siento como si hubiera una fijación no sólo en lo que hago sino también en cómo lo hago en comparación con los anteriores presidentes masculinos.''

Emma sabía que eso tenía que ser verdad. También sabía que durante los últimos dos años, Regina había acabado en infinitas listas de mejores y peor vestidas, algo que nunca pasaba con los anteriores Presidentes, incluso con aquellos que llevaban horrorosos tupés. Su promesa personal era que nunca comentaría nada de lo que Regina o cualquier otra política hiciera en relación a su género. Después de todo, ¿qué importaba?

''Bueno, intentemos no centrarnos en su género durante la entrevista,'' propuso Emma. ''Hagamos memoria a la época en que empezaste a querer dedicarte a la política.''

''Supongo que fue en mis primeros años como adolescente,'' dijo Regina. ''Mi padre se movía dentro de la política. Él estuvo trabajando durante muchos años como asesor de Barack Obama y para la parte Demócrata. Al crecer siempre estuve informada de lo que pasaba dentro de la política Americana. Me empecé a interesar por la manera en que funcionaban nuestros sistemas, la manera en que se estudiaba el cambio y el impacto que las personas tenían dentro de las política. Impacto tanto bueno como malo, debo añadir.''

''Creció en Maine, ¿correcto?'' preguntó Emma.

''Sí, nací y me crié en una pequeña ciudad llamada Storybrooke. Es relativamente rural y situada al lado de la costa. Dediqué mis primeros años a trepar por los caminos que había en el bosque cercano, y los veranos los pasaba en la playa, aunque el agua estaba bastante fría así que sólo nadábamos en los días más calurosos. Es uno de esos sitios donde todo el mundo se conoce y hay un cierto sentimiento de comunidad. Mi madre fue la Alcaldesa cuando yo era una adolescente, un puesto que yo misma ocupé con veintipocos años.''

''Así que ha seguido los pasos de ambos padres,'' dijo Emma, forzando su enfoque en la morena para evitar que su mente vagara hacia sus propios peligrosos pensamientos.

''Supongo,'' asintió Regina. ''Vi la forma en que mi madre luchaba para mejorar Storybrooke, al igual que oía sobre las políticas que mi padre estaba ayudando a desarrollar aquí en Washington D.C. Quería una carrera donde pudiera hacer algo por la sociedad, darles algo a cambio. La política me ofrecía estas oportunidades.''

Emma estaba deseando preguntar sobre cómo Regina quería hacer eso, pero podía ver la silueta de Zelena detrás de Regina fuera del plató, y sabía que se estarían acercando demasiado a la lista de los temas prohibidos. Así que siguió con las preguntas planeadas.

''¿Cómo asciende uno de Alcaldesa de una pequeña ciudad como Storybrooke a Gobernadora de Maine y después a Presidenta de los Estados Unidos? Cuénteme más sobre su trayectoria.''

''Sinceramente, se centra en la educación,'' dijo Regina. ''Como alcaldesa, sabía que se me requeriría tener conocimientos básicos sobre todos los aspectos que tenía bajo mi control. Desde el sistema educativo local hasta el sector inmobiliario del Gobierno, la asistencia médica, el sistema legal, el control criminal, todo. Mi madre me animó a ir a la universidad para estudiar detalladamente cada una de esas áreas antes de considerar entrar en el terreno político.''

''Primero fue a la Universidad de Yale, ¿correcto?''

''Sí,'' asintió Regina. ''Me especialicé en sanidad pública porque mi familia y yo creemos que los Estados Unidos necesita un sistema sanitario mejorado. Y después hice mi primer máster en estudios internacionales de comercio en la Universidad de Harvard.''

''¿Eso fue todo antes de que entrara en política?''

''Sí,'' contestó Regina. ''Como he dicho, mi madre y yo queríamos asegurarnos de que yo era capaz de destacar entre los candidatos con más experiencia cuando ocupaba el puesto de alcaldesa, y ser capaz de mantener mi propia campaña.''

''Suena como si su madre fuera una gran influencia en su vida, y una gran luchadora de su carrera,'' dijo Emma, con otra pregunta abierta y fuera de guión que le acababa de pasar por la cabeza.

''Por supuesto,'' asintió Regina. ''Ella fue mi apoyo más leal. La añoro muchísimo.''

Emma no preguntó qué había pasado. La trágica muerte de la madre de Regina en una colisión de tráfico, justo dos meses después de empezar la campaña a la presidencia, había sido informada en todos lados. No había necesidad de abrir antiguas heridas.

''Estoy segura de que estaría muy orgullosa de usted,'' añadió Emma. ''¿Y su padre? ¿Cómo le afectó su experiencia política?''

Emma sabía, que Henry Mills aún vivía, y bueno, trabajaba como asesor para un buen nombre de políticos demócratas. Y ahora, presuntamente, para su hija.

''Supongo que fue la influencia que él tenía en la política,'' dijo Regina. ''He escuchado sus ideas y pensamientos durante la hora de la cena, desaparecía a Washington D.C durante meses, y entonces un nuevo proyecto de ley aparecía implementando una legislación que él había ayudado a crear. Eso me fascinaba y me inspiraba. Vi de primera mano como una persona podía hacer uso de tal responsabilidad para mejorar las vidas de los ciudadanos americanos. También vi casos en los que se abusaba de ese poder. Me dí cuenta de que quería estar en un puesto donde yo también pudiera generar un impacto positivo.

''Su padre también fue a Yale, ¿correcto?'' preguntó Emma.

''Sí,'' asintió Regina antes de recordar lo que le había dicho Zelena. ''Pero mi madre fue a Harvard, que es donde recibí mi máster en empresariales. También estudié en Harvard para mi máster en finanzas. Eso fue después de que me convirtiera en alcaldesa.''

''¿Trabajar como alcaldesa y estudiar en una de las mejores universidades del país?'' inquirió Emma. ''Parece que le gustan los retos.''

Regina rió ligeramente. ''Me presiono a mí misma, eso es verdad. Pero he decidido que asegurarme un buen conocimiento de las finanzas y del control de presupuestos haría que mi trabajo como alcaldesa fuera a la larga mucho más fácil. Y lo fue, como se ha podido comprobar. Y creo que mi experiencia en empresariales y finanzas también ayudará gratamente a mi nuevo puesto.''

La tentación estaba muy presente. La oportunidad para preguntarle a Regina sobre sus planes para los empresarios, los impuestos e incluso bancos estaba justo ahí. Y aún así…

''¿Cuánto tiempo fue la Alcaldesa?''

''Sólo cuatro años,'' contestó Regina. ''Podría haberme quedado para un segundo mandato pero en ese momento decidí ascender dentro de mi carrera política. Vivir en Storybrooke me ha ofrecido una infancia increíble y mi tiempo como alcaldesa me ha ayudado a desarrollar un sólido y fundamental conocimiento de la política, pero creí que estaba lista para subir un escalón y tener impacto sobre una comunidad más grande.''

Un movimiento llamó la atención de Emma y se dio cuenta de que ya iban por la mitad de la entrevista.

''Vamos a hacer una pequeña pausa y estaremos de vuelta con más exclusivas sobre nuestra nueva presidenta. Estáis viendo el Show de Swan, no cambiéis de canal.''

La cancioncita del programa sonó mientras Emma, sedienta, cogía su agua. Regina también, bebió por la cañita del vaso de agua que le había acercado Zelena. Emma revisó las tarjetas, mirando qué preguntas ya habían salido y cuáles necesitaban ser cortadas.

''Pensé que habíamos dicho que nada de política,'' dijo Zelena, interrumpiendo a Emma.

La rubia levantó la mirada. ''Pensé que habíamos dicho que íbamos a hablar sobre la juventud de la Presidenta y su trayectoria hasta día de hoy.''

''Lo dijimos,'' contestó Zelena. ''Pero nada de hablar sobre política.''

''No hemos hablado de política,'' dijo Emma contrariada. ''Y teniendo en cuenta que la Presidenta ha estado dentro de la política durante toda su carrera, me atrevería a decir que no hablar sobre ello es inevitable. O quiere que volvamos a hablar sobre los veranos en la playa y las excursiones por el bosque?''

Las cejas de Regina se elevaron. La rubia la había estado escuchando sin lugar a dudas. Y, tenía que admitir, tenía razón.

''Zelena,'' dijo la presidenta. ''Siendo sincera, no he mencionado la política. Y la señorita Swan tiene razón; mi carrera entera trata sobre la política. Tengo que hablar sobre lo que he estudiado y la relación de esas carreras con la política para demostrar cómo me he movido hacia los puestos que he ocupado.''

La pelirroja se giró para mirarla. Sabía que era verdad, pero aún estaba molesta por el hecho de que Emma no sólo había preguntado cosas fuera de guión, sino que también había puesto el foco en la carrera política de Regina.

''Me hubiera gustado algunas preguntas más sobre tu infancia y familia, eso es todo,'' dijo Zelena. ''Queremos que el público vea algo de tu vida privada, algo que no sepan, ¿recuerdas?''

''Sí y sus padres ambos estuvieron en la política,'' remarcó Emma, haciendo que Zelena se girase. ''¿Pero si quiere puedo retomar eso?''

Zelena se enfureció. Sabía que no iba a ser contraproducente hacer la entrevista con temas puestos por orden cronológico. ''No, sólo intente preguntar más sobre la vida fuera de la política durante esta media parte.''

''¿Cómo qué? ¿Vacaciones favoritas? ¿Comida favorita? ¿Película favorita?'' inquirió Emma.

''Perfecto,'' asintió Zelena. ''Queremos que el público sienta que conoce a la Presidenta; conectar con ella como ser humano, como una ciudadana más. No quiero que piensen que sólo es otra política más. Queremos que sepan que ella es diferente a los habituales ricachones que acaban ocupando puestos como estos.

''Su política demuestra que ella es diferente,'' razonó Emma.

''Y su política está fuera de discusión,'' contestó Zelena.

''Treinta segundos,'' se escuchó la llamada por parte del director del programa.

Emma suspiró. ''Vale, preguntaré más sobre lo que le gusta, lo que no y sus hobbies. De todas formas, ¿a quién le interesa cómo pasó de ser alcaldesa a gobernadora?''

''Ellos ya lo saben,'' dijo Zelena. ''Está en Wikipedia.''

Emma puso cara de mala leche y Regina no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

''Veinte segundos para que volvamos.''

''Sólo imagina que las dos están en una cita y se están conociendo,'' dijo Zelena antes de coger el vaso de agua de Regina y salir corriendo a la parte de atrás del plató.

Las mejillas de Emma se sonrojaron. ¿Zelena acababa de decir eso? Emma intentó mantener el control sobre su cuerpo; el rápido latido, las sudorosas palmas de las manos, los pensamientos inapropiados que vagaban por su mente. Regina, parecía ser, que no estaba afectada por el comentario de su publicista.

''Diez,'' llamó el director.

Emma miró sus tarjetas. La siguiente pregunta iba a ser sobre qué había hecho Regina para convertirse en Gobernadora. Suponía que esa quedaba fuera, al igual que las otras que estaban relacionadas con su mandato como Gobernadora. Las preguntas de debajo de esas iban sobre por qué decidió presentarse a la presidencia. Aparentemente, también demasiado políticas. Emma no estaba segura de por qué Zelena no había mencionado nada esto antes de salir en directo. Le habían encargado que hiciera un repaso sobre la vida de Regina. Era de esperar que su tiempo como gobernadora fuera crucial en su trayectoria.

''Bien,'' dijo Regina, interrumpiendo a una ligeramente espantada y frustrada corresponsal. ''Así que, ¿está preparada para imaginar que estamos en una cita?''

El corazón de Emma dio un vuelco mientras se encontraba con la mirada de esos oscuros y marrones ojos. Estaba tan distraída que casi se olvida de que las cámaras estaban a punto de encenderse, y sólo volvió al presente porque vió a Regina girarse hacia su propia cámara. Con la garganta seca, introdujo su programa.

''Bienvenidos de nuevo. Seguimos con la Presidenta, así que vamos a conocerla un poco mejor. Estoy segura de que estáis un poco hartos de escuchar tanto sobre política y las promesas hechas en las elecciones, así que en está media parte intentaremos descubrir más sobre la persona que está viviendo en nuestra Casa Blanca.''

Emma se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían salido esas palabras de su boca. Profesional para todo, quizás era porque su meta siempre era dar aquello que se le había instruido. Y las instrucciones de Zelena habían quedado más que entendidas.

''¿Así que cuando no está trabajando, presidenta, qué le gusta hacer para relajarse? Muchos antiguos presidentes han sido grandes fanáticos del golf; ¿es eso algo que le gusta hacer?''

Regina no pudo evitar pensar que esa pregunta remarcaba el hecho de que ella era una mujer, pero la contestó de todas formas. ''He pasado gran parte de mi tiempo en los campos de golf, pero la mayoría de veces era probablemente, de una forma u otra, por temas de trabajo. En cuanto se trata de relajarse, me gusta jugar al tenis y llevo montando a caballo desde que era una niña.''

''Por los bosques de Storybrooke, ¿supongo?'' preguntó Emma.

''Sí, hay muchos caminos para pasear a caballo y mi madre y yo solíamos explorarlos durante los fines de semana. Vivir en la ciudad hace que este hobby sea más difícil de mantener pero cuando voy de vacaciones, intento encontrar algún sitio donde pueda montar a caballo.''

''¿Dónde va de vacaciones?'' preguntó Emma. Se dio cuenta de que era sorprendentemente fácil preguntarle a la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos sobre sus planes vacacionales. No hacía falta que fuera una entrevista muy politizada pero al menos estaba dándole a Zelena lo que quería.

''Recientemente hemos pasado un tiempo en el Caribe,'' dijo Regina. ''Robin es un navegante empedernido.''

Y ahí estaba. La primera mención a su marido. La primera oportunidad para Emma de sacar el tema del Primer Caballero de los Estados Unidos. Desde su campo de visión, pudo ver cómo August se movía de detrás de la cámara.

''¿Su marido también la acompaña durante sus aventuras a caballo?''

''No,'' contestó Regina. ''Tiene miedo de los caballos.''

''Independientemente de ello, dudo que eso afecte a sus cualidades como el Primer Caballero que ha tenido los Estados Unidos.''

Inaudible para aquellos en plató, August murmuró ''esa es mi chica.''

''No tengo duda de que dará la talla en el puesto.''

''¿Qué se siente al tener un Primer Caballero?''

Si Emma no hubiera estado mirando a Regina de forma directa, si no hubiera estado tan acostumbrada a leer las expresiones faciales, podría jurar que había notado cierto cúmulo de emociones en esa cara tan bien compuesta. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, incapaz de determinar exactamente lo que había visualizado.

''Está ansioso por empezar,'' contestó Regina después de una minúscula pausa.

Emma dudó antes de preguntar la próxima pregunta. Sabía que tenía que pasar página. Sabía que, en principio, el centro de atención debía de estar en Regina. Pero, ¿no iba a ser también una parte crucial el hombre que había estado a su lado durante toda la campaña de su presidencia y una parte importante de su pasado?

''¿Dónde se conocieron Robin y usted?'' preguntó Emma.

Zelena maldijo en voz baja.

''Harvard,'' contestó Regina de forma escueta.

''Así que han estado juntos durante gran parte de su carrera política,'' dijo Emma. ''Debe de haber sido importante para usted tener un apoyo tan increíble durante su campaña.''

''Sí, él ha sido mi mayor apoyo.'' Regina no sabía si era por sus años en la política o porque se había perdido la oportunidad de hacer una carrera como actriz, que la facilidad con la que era capaz de mentir no dejaba de sorprenderla. Pero estaba cansada, agobiada, esta semana había sido una de las más largas de su vida y no estaba segura de cuántas preguntas más sobre Robin sería capaz de responder sin que las grietas empezasen a quedar a la vista. Y ya que Swan parecía dispuesta a desafiar las instrucciones de la publicista, Regina supuso que ahora era su responsabilidad que la entrevista volviera a enderezarse. ''Pero estoy segura de que el público en general le gustaría saber más sobre su presidenta. Robin hablará más tarde sobre su rol como Primer Caballero la próxima semana.''

Emma pilló la indirecta. No estaba segura de si había sido por las no tan sutiles palabras o la mirada en los ojos de Regina. ¿Había sido...dolor? Volvió en sí y siguió.

''Así que a parte de jugar al tenis y montar a caballo, qué es lo que disfruta haciendo en su tiempo libre.''

''Bueno, no es que tenga mucho tiempo libre pero me encanta leer. Disfruto de la sensación de perderme entre las páginas de un libro y seguir las vidas de unos personajes que son muy diferentes a mí.''

''¿Tiene un autor favorito?''

Regina asintió. ''Margaret Atwood.''

''A mí también me gustan sus trabajos,'' dijo Emma.

''¿Cuál es su libro favorito?''

Emma retrocedió. No era usual que los invitados le preguntaran cosas. Buscó en su mente e intentó pensar en el título más reciente que había leído.

''Alias Grace''

''Ese es bueno,'' sonrió Regina. ''Pero personalmente me decanto más por El Cuento de la Criada''.

Emma asintió afirmativamente, intentando evadir sus pensamientos de que la entrevista había empezado a parecer una cita. Parecía una cita pero aún así sospechaba que iba a ser atacada a la yugular por esas pocas preguntas que había gastado en saber sobre Robin. Aún así, siguió.

''¿Y qué me dice de las películas? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue al cine?''

''Tiene que ser algo muy especial para que me haga ir al cine,'' admitió Regina. ''Suelo esperar al DVD.''

''¿Podría mencionar una película que le haya llamado la atención?''

Regina pensó por un momento. ''Durante mi campaña tuve una noche libre para ir a ver 'Tulipanes Blancos', con Stana Katic.''

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par. Esta reciente peli era buena, por supuesto, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que era un épico romance lésbico. ¿Acababa la nueva presidenta de querer dirigir la conversación hacia sus ideas acerca de los derechos de los homosexuales? ¿Era eso una invitación para hablar sobre esas legislaciones? Emma miró detrás de Regina y vio a Zelena. Se encontraba de pie pero un poco más adelante, el resplandor de las luces iluminándole la cara. Y estaba echando humo. Emma pensó que apenas era su culpa que la presidenta hubiera dirigido la conversación hacia esa área en particular, pero sabía que era su trabajo el que se encontraba en el punto de mira si no obedecía lo que la enfadada mujer le había mandado.

''¿Y qué me dice de la comida?'' preguntó Emma. ''¿Le gusta algún tipo de cocina en particular?''

No valía la pena, decidió. Regina había hecho que los derechos de los homosexuales fueran esenciales durante su campaña electoral; todos los que les estaban viendo sabían de sus ideas sobre el tema y era algo de lo que se hablaría durante los próximos cuatro años. Emma amaba su trabajo y ya se encontraba caminando sobre una cuerda fina. Por mucho que quisiera entrevistar a Regina, ella que era miembro de la comunidad LGTBQ, ahora no era el momento.

''Me encanta la comida siciliana,'' dijo Regina. ''Mi madre emigró de Sicilia cuando era un bebé y las recetas han sido pasadas de generación en generación.''

''¿Cocina mucho?''

''Cuando tengo tiempo,'' asintió Regina. ''Me encanta crear una comida y disfrutar de las diferentes formas que tienen los elementos de juntarse entre sí en el plato. También disfruto bastante cuando cocino para otros.''

''Robin es un hombre con suerte,'' dijo Emma antes de que pudiera contenerse.

Sin perder un segundo, Regina contestó. ''Me gustaría pensar que así es.''

¿Era un tono resentido lo que había oído? Pensó Emma para si misma. ¿Robin no reconocía lo suertudo que era al haberse casado con Regina? Y no porque le cocinara. Había mucho más en la mujer que su gusto por cocinarle a los demás.

''¿Tiene alguna comida que no se le resista?'' preguntó Emma, manteniendo la conversación dentro de un tema seguro. Esto era algo con el que los espectadores podían sentirse identificados.

''No puedo resistirme a las hamburguesas,'' admitió Regina. ''Me gusta darme el gusto con esta debilidad en particular de vez en cuando. Sospecho que la cocina de la Casa Blanca va a familiarizarse bastante con esta comida durante los próximos cuatro años. Ocho si tengo suerte.''

''¿A quién no le gustan las hamburguesas?'' preguntó Emma, forzando de su mente imágenes de la preciosa morena mordiendo una jugosa hamburguesa. ''Y no hay nada malo en darse el capricho de tanto en tanto.''

''Todo en moderación,'' asintió Regina.

''Bueno, me temo que nos estamos pasando esta noche,'' dijo Emma, mirando al director del programa, quién ahora le hacía señas para que fuera acabando. ''El programa de esta noche tiene que llegar a su fin y ahora me gustaría dedicar unos momentos a agradecérselo a mi invitada, Presidenta Regina Mills.''

''Gracias a vosotros por invitarme,'' dijo Regina, como si Emma hubiera tenido elección en traer a la presidenta al programa.

''Ha sido un placer,'' dijo Emma, no muy segura de lo sincera que era esa afirmación. ''Y gracias a los espectadores por vernos. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de esta edición especial del Show de Swan. Volveremos mañana por la noche con el Senador Sean Herman como invitado. Buenas noches.''

La música sonó y una ráfaga de movimiento empezó detrás de las cámaras. August se dirigió directamente al plató y apareció en frente de Emma a la misma vez que lo hacía Zelena. La rubia, al levantar la vista después de desabrochar su micrófono, suspiró y se acomodó en su silla.

''Venga ya,'' dijo exasperadamente cuando vió la expresión de Zelena. ''No he hecho nada malo.''

''Preguntó explícitamente sobre Robin cuando le dije claramente que quedaba fuera de discusión.''

''Con todos mis respetos, la Presidenta abrió la puerta de ese tema en particular.''

''Ella mencionó su nombre, eso no significa que tenga que preguntar sobre él. Hubiera quedado muy extraño que completara la entrevista sin mencionar ni una vez a su marido, ¿no es así?''

''De acuerdo,'' dijo Emma. ''De hecho, desde un principio ya era bastante raro que estuviera fuera de guión.''

Regina se levantó en ese momento, su micrófono aterrizando en el escritorio de Emma con un fuerte golpe, sus dedos buscando el clip que aguantaba la petaca en su sitio. ''Ya ha pasado, pasemos página,'' dijo cabreada.

''Absolutamente,'' dijo August, entrando en la conversación. ''Presidenta, soy August Booth, director de la cadena, y me gustaría agradecerle por brindarnos esta entrevista. Quería asegurarle que detrás de las cámaras, la emisión ha sido un éxito.''

''Sí, ya,'' resopló Zelena.

''Si tiene algún problema, quizás debamos discutirlo en privado,'' dijo August. ''Por lo que a mí respecta, Emma ha hecho su papel a la perfección.'' La rubia se quedó tranquila al ver que su jefe la respaldaba.

Zelena miró a Regina, quién encogió los hombros. ''Tenemos que irnos en diez minutos,'' dijo. ''Tenemos otra cita a la que atender. Creo que una buena relación con la NBC y la Casa Blanca podría ser beneficiosa para todos los que están involucrados así que quizás sería conveniente dejar las cosas claras.''

''Mi oficina está por aquí,'' dijo August, apartándose a un lado y gesticulando con su brazo. ''Emma, ¿puedes asegurarte de que la Presidenta sea escoltada de vuelta al camerino?''

''¿Puedo?'' preguntó Emma. ¿Desde cuando su contrato incluía la tarea de acompañar a los invitados? Es más, ¿desde cuando su trabajo incluía que entrevistaba a presidentes? ''Quiero decir, sí puedo. Por supuesto.''

Regina asintió con aprobación mientras dejaba la petaca encima de la mesa. Emma también se había quitado el cable y se había levantado.

''Bien, vayamos entonces,'' dijo Emma, saliendo del plató con Regina detrás de ella. Al dejar atrás las cámaras, los guardaespaldas aparecieron enseguida para acompañarlas.

Jesús bendito, pensó Emma para sí misma. Si August iba a ser sermoneado por Zelena, ¿eso significaba que Regina iba a hacérselo a ella? No estaba segura de si le asustaba más la idea de ser sermoneada por alguien que ocupaba el cargo de Presidenta de los Estados Unidos o por Regina Mills. Lo único que sabía era que el camino hacia el exclusivo camerino se le hizo muy corto.

Abrió la puerta y dejó que Regina pasara primero.

''¿Le traigo algo?'' preguntó Emma. De nuevo, estaba ofreciendo unos servicios muy por debajo de su cargo, pero, se trataba de la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos.

''Unos minutos de su tiempo,'' dijo Regina, con la voz baja y peligrosa.

Emma tragó saliva y asintió, entrando en la sala y cerrándole la puerta al equipo de guardias de seguridad que ahora llenaban el pasillo. Dándose la vuelta, se encontró con una fría mirada de color chocolate.

* * *

 **N/A:** Por aquellos que os lo preguntáis, Robin no es una fachada para que Regina parezca heterosexual. De todas formas, ¿qué os ha parecido la entrevista?


	5. El corazón roto

''¿No suele preocuparse por los guiones no, señorita Swan?''

Emma tragó saliva. ¿De verdad que la mujer acababa de llamarla así? Pero se obligó a responder, disgustada y ligeramente acalorada a la vez por la manera en la que había sido llamada.

''Sí, tengo un problema con la gente que me dice qué preguntas puedo decir y cuáles no. Pero tiene que admitir que hice exactamente lo que Zelena me pidió y no he mencionado la política durante esta segunda parte de entrevista.''

''No, no lo ha hecho,'' admitió Regina. ''Pero aún así decidió preguntar sobre temas que explícitamente le habíamos dicho que no sacara''.

''¿El qué? ¿Robin?''

''Exacto.'' Regina notaba la lengua reseca. Sabía que no tenía que dejar que sus emociones la sobrecogieran. Debería haber pedido que Emma se fuera nada más llegar al camerino. No necesitaba discutir sobre su marido con una mujer que no conocía. Una mujer que ni más ni menos, trabajaba para la prensa de EEUU.

Emma frunció el ceño. Había pensado que era raro que la mención de Robin estuviera en la lista negra cuando vio el borrador de la entrevista días atrás, pero el frío tono de la presidenta cuando había confirmado su desacuerdo con el tema había sido incluso más raro.

''La gente quiere saber cómo va a ser tener a un Primer Caballero de los Estados Unidos,'' dijo Emma. ''Y como he dicho antes, usted mencionó su nombre sin presiones mías.''

''Esta entrevista iba sobre mí, señorita Swan, no mi marido. Zelena y yo acordamos que queríamos que mi primera aparición pública después de ser presidenta fuera una oportunidad para que América conociera a su nueva presidenta.''

''¿Y no es su marido parte de lo que es usted?''

Por un momento los ojos de Regina se clavaron en los de Emma y la rubia retrocedió visiblemente. Pero entonces la morena se hundió, de repente, en la silla que tenía al lado. ''No, señorita Swan,'' dijo Regina en voz baja. ''No lo es.''

Emma se quedó de pie incómoda, pasando el peso de un pie a otro. ''No me refería a que él ha sido lo que la ha hecho llegar hasta aquí, pero él ha formado parte de esa trayectoria con usted, ¿no? Estuvo a su lado durante la campaña y su trabajo como Primer Caballero también está ligado a su título como Presidenta.''

''Supongo.''

El débil tono de la mujer de golpe fue diferente a su voz habitual. Se recostó en la silla y empezó a quitarse las pinzas del pelo, dejando que los sueltos mechones le cayeran a los hombros. Emma dudó por un momento y entonces ocupó una de las sillas vacías, su curiosidad aumentando.

''Presidenta,'' empezó a decir, ''¿va todo bien?''

''Claro,'' contestó Regina sin mirar a la rubia. ''¿Por qué no iba a ir bien?''

''Em, porque acaba de caer redonda en la silla ante la mención de su marido y ahora parece que le hayan dicho que tiene que trabajar por el resto de sus días en una oficina de facturas sin ventanas.''

Regina pasó los dedos por su recién soltado pelo y por fin miró a la otra mujer en la sala. Se dio cuenta de que apenas se encontraba a solas con otra persona. Desde el momento en que había empezado su campaña electoral, había estado rodeada o por docenas de personas o completamente sola. Incluso sus amigos se habían convertido en gente que trabajaba para ella. No podía recordar la última vez que ella y Kathryn habían tenido una conversación que no acabara en política. Las pocas personas que sabían lo que había pasado entre ella y Robin habían reaccionado desde un punto de vista puramente político. Estaba segura de que nunca había hablado con nadie sobre cómo se sentía que le rompieran el corazón. Pero tampoco es que pudiera hablar de ello con una de las corresponsales políticas más conocidas de América, se recordó a sí misma.

''No es nada,'' dijo Regina, enderezandose. ''He tenido un día muy largo y aún no ha terminado. En un futuro, señorita Swan, si decidimos hacer presencia en su plató, apreciaría que siguiera más nuestras pautas.''

Regina se levantó y Emma hizo lo mismo por inercia. Sabía que estaba siendo despedida pero también sabía que en realidad, no quería irse. Era algo mucho más que estar en compañía de la bella presidenta. Sabía que Regina estaba escondiendo algo. Algo grande. Y quería saber el qué. Su curiosidad había aparecido aún sabiendo que no tenía ningún derecho de saber los detalles de lo que suponía que era un asunto personal.

''¿Está segura de que está bien?'' preguntó Emma, incapaz de contenerse.

''Estoy bien.''

''Eso no es una respuesta,'' respondió Emma.

''Estoy casi segura de que como Presidenta de los Estados Unidos, no debo dar ninguna respuesta,'' dijo Regina, con tono convincente.

''Como Presidenta de los Estados Unidos, probablemente no tenga nadie en quién confiar para hablar sobre lo que la está comiendo por dentro.''

Regina se tensó; los ojos de par en par. ¿Acababa Emma Swan de decir eso? No estaba segura de si lo que más le chocaba era la chulesca actitud o la dolorosa verdad de las palabras de la rubia. Unos ojos verdes le devolvían la mirada retándola, dejando oportunidad de negar la verdad que había en lo que acababa de decir.

''En mi línea de trabajo no tengo tiempo para los amigos,'' dijo Regina, pasando su lado y hacia la puerta.

''Todo el mundo tiene tiempo para los amigos,'' dijo Emma, siguiendo a Regina pero sin intención de salir por la puerta que sabía que iba a estar a punto de ser abierta para ella.

''De verdad que no tengo,'' contestó Regina. ''Tengo un país que gobernar.''

''Es un buen trabajo, entonces tiene un marido donde puede apoyarse, ¿no es así?''

De los ojos de Regina empezaron a salir lágrimas sin previo aviso. Sabía que Emma había dicho ese comentario para afectarla. Sabía que lo había hecho para provocarla, para destapar la verdad. La naturaleza perceptiva de Emma la había llevado justo a los pensamientos más profundos de la mente de la presidenta, después de estar sólo unas pocas horas en su compañía. ¿Cómo había hecho eso? No importaba, se recordó Regina a sí misma. La creída corresponsal no iba a sonsacar ningún chismorreo del matrimonio de la presidenta. La mayor de las mujeres pestañeó varias veces, antes de darse la vuelta y encarar a Emma con enfado.

''Usted no tiene ningún derecho a cuestionar mi vida privada,'' gruñó Regina. ''¿Por qué será que la prensa siempre cree que puede atacar cada pequeño detalle de las vidas de los personajes públicos? ¿Ellos no tienen también derecho a su propia privacidad?''

''Sí, lo tiene,'' dijo Emma, manteniendo la compostura, con los brazos cruzados. ''No preguntaba eso como corresponsal, presidenta. Lo preguntaba como alguien que es muy buena leyendo las emociones de la gente, y puedo decir que usted necesita hablar con alguien sobre algo que está pasando en su vida. No tiene por qué hablar conmigo. Diablos, ni siquiera me conoce. Hable con Zelena o alguien de su familia si quiere. Lo que quiero decir es que si no trata lo que quiera que sea eso, le va a ser difícil mantener el secreto fuera del alcance de la prensa por mucho tiempo más. Son como perros cuando huelen el rastro de una buena historia.''

De nuevo, Regina se quedó impactada ante la percepción de Emma, ¿Tan fácil era de leer? Y si lo era, ¿por qué las noticias de la separación de ella y Robin no habían llegado a la prensa meses atrás? No se había mencionado en ninguna de las incontables y rastreras campañas que la oposición había intentado hacer durante la carrera por la presidencia. Y aún así Emma Swan lo sabía. O creía que lo sabía.

''No sé de lo que habla, señorita Swan,'' dijo Regina, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. ''Pero estoy muy ocupada y voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya. Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí.''

Parecía que Emma iba a discutir pero se lo pensó mejor. En vez de eso, echó un vistazo a la sala y encontró lo que necesitaba. Dirigiéndose a la mesa, se agachó y escribió algo en un trozo de papel, y en cuestión de segundos volvió a estar delante de la presidenta.

''Ha sido un placer conocerla, presidenta,'' dijo Emma, alargando la mano para estrechar la de Regina.

Un par de perfectas cejas se elevó con sospecha pero aún así estrechó la mano. No se sorprendió al notar un trozo de papel en la palma de la mano de Emma. El apretón de manos fue corto, y entonces los dedos de Emma se retiraron, pasándole sin dificultad el trozo de papel.

''Que tenga una buena velada,'' dijo Emma antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer.

Regina caminó hacia la silla vacía y se dejó caer en ella una vez más, desplegando el trozo de papel mientras lo hacía. Escrito en medio del papel había un corto mensaje:

 _Por si necesitas una amiga_

 _036 627 926_

* * *

El apartamento estaba oscuro cuando Emma llegó a casa. Miró su teléfono y vió que a Henry aún le quedaban diez minutos antes de su toque de queda. Sacándose el abrigo, Emma se dirigió a la cocina, encendiendo la luz y sirviéndose un generoso vaso de vino de la botella medio vacía que había en la encimera.

Su teléfono sonó pero lo ignoró. Sabía que tendría un montón de notificaciones en Twitter, correos de colegas periodistas y mensajes de Facebook de sus amigos, pero no estaba de humor para discutir su más reciente emisión, incluso si August había dicho que había sido un éxito. Lo que sabía Emma, era que sus interacciones con Regina en plató habían sido eclipsadas por la conversación que había tenido lugar en el camerino. Ya apenas podía recordar las preguntas de la entrevista.

No esperaba que Regina la llamase. Por supuesto que no lo haría. La Presidenta de los Estados Unidos no va por ahí llamando a corresponsales políticos aleatorios para hablar de su problemático matrimonio. O al menos eso era lo que Emma había asumido que pasaba. Se había resistido a hacer algunas consultas en la web para ver si podía encontrar algo en Internet que sugiriera que había problemas en el paraíso de la Casa Blanca. Sabía que si ahí fuera había evidencia de ello, ya se hubiera enterado.

Y aún así, lo sabía. No sabía exactamente el qué y no estaba segura de lo que había notado, pero Emma sabía que Regina no era feliz en su matrimonio con Robin. Es más; estaba profundamente infeliz. Emma sabía lo que era estar casada con alguien que no amabas. Ella y Neal habían intentado que la cosa funcionara durante tres años antes de que Emma finalmente admitiera, para sí misma y a Neal, que era lesbiana.

No es que Emma pensara que ese era el problema de Regina. Estaba segura de que Robin no estaba actuando como tapadera para la presidenta. Si ese fuera el caso, no hubiera habido una mirada de tristeza en esos preciosos ojos marrones. No, su matrimonio era real. O lo había sido.

La puerta del recibidor se abrió, sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos. Oyó como su hijo se quitaba los zapatos, dejaba las llaves en la mesa del pasillo y caminaba pesadamente hacia su habitación.

''¿Henry?''

Los pasos pararon y hubo una pausa antes de que se volvieran a escuchar. Segundos después, su hijo de quince años apareció en el comedor.

''Ey, ¿qué pasa?'' preguntó él, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

''Quería preguntarte qué tal te ha ido la tarde,'' dijo Emma.

''Bien,'' contestó Henry.

Emma odiaba esa palabra. No era una respuesta de verdad. ''¿Qué tal la película?''

''Bien.''

La rubia suspiró. ''Henry, por favor, intenta utilizar palabras más interesantes cuando te hago una pregunta. Ya sabes que 'bien' no da para mucho.''

''Ha estado bien,'' dijo Henry con desagrado. ''¿Así mejor?''

''Encantador,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Por qué estás de mal humor? ¿Es por Violet?''

La cara del adolescente se amargó aún más. ''Rompimos el mes pasado, mamá, ya te lo dije.''

''Lo sé,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero pensaba que esta noche podría haber estado allí. Pensaba que quizás podríais hablar las cosas. Era una chica muy simpática.''

''Estaba allí,'' admitió Henry. ''Pero no parecía interesada en hablar conmigo.''

Emma frunció el ceño por un momento, y entonces; ''¿está con alguien?''

Henry asintió y se cruzó de brazos, intentando no parecer afectado. Pero su madre sabía que el corazón de su hijo había sido roto por primera vez. Señaló el sofá con la mano y, después de unos segundos, Henry se movió hacia él. Se acurrucó al lado de su madre y dejó que lo abrazara, dejando por unos momentos su fachada de adolescente.

''Ella se lo pierde,'' murmuró Emma, besándole la coronilla. ''Encontrarás a alguien que te aprecie y te quiera de la forma en que mereces ser amado, chico, te lo prometo.''

''La echo de menos, mamá,'' dijo Henry, con la cabeza apoyada en el cuello de su madre.

''Lo sé,'' dijo Emma. ''Y va a llevar un tiempo hasta que esa sensación se vaya. Pero al final se irá y estarás preparado para seguir adelante.''

''¿Tu ya estás preparada?'' preguntó Henry. ''¿De pasar página por lo de Lily?''

Emma abrazó a su hijo un poco más fuerte. ''Sí, lo estoy.''

''Pero han pasado tres años desde que se fue. ¿Significa eso que yo también voy a tardar tres años en superar lo de Violet?''

''No creo,'' contestó Emma. ''Normalmente, el tiempo que tardas en recuperarte después de una ruptura es relativo al tiempo que duró esa relación. Tú y Violet estuvisteis juntos sólo cuatro meses. Lily y yo fuimos pareja durante seis años.''

''Aún así, no mola,'' dijo Henry en voz baja.

Emma asintió ante esa afirmación. ''Sí, no mola. Pero gracias por contarme lo que te pasaba. Te prometo que te pondrás mejor y cada vez que necesites hablar, ya sabes que siempre puedes venir a mí o a tu padre.''

''Lo sé,'' dijo Henry. ''¿Cómo ha ido la entrevista?''

''Ha sido...interesante,'' dijo Emma al cabo de un rato.

''¿No son todas las entrevistas interesantes?'' preguntó Henry. ''Quiero decir, si no lo fueran, la gente no te vería.''

Emma rió. No podía negar la lógica de su hijo. ''Sí, pero esta ha sido la más interesante. ¿Te gustaría verla?'' No admitiría en público que había programado su televisión para que grabara su propio programa. Pocas veces veía los episodios pero le gustaba guardarlos como referencia cuando tenía a invitados que ya habían pasado por el programa.

''Quizás mañana,'' dijo Henry. ''Ahora mismo sólo quiero irme a dormir.''

''Vale, chico, que duermas bien.''

Henry asintió, besó a su madre en la mejilla y se levantó. Se estiró,haciendo sombra a Emma, que se quedó preguntándose a sí misma cuándo su hijo se había convertido en joven adulto. Lo vio arrastrarse hasta su cuarto y entonces oyó que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

Volviendo a su vino, Emma encogió las piernas para acomodarse en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Sabía que no iba a ayudar, sabía que no iba a ver nada que ya no hubiera visto en plató horas atrás, pero quería verlo igualmente. Deslizándose por los canales guardados, seleccionó el episodio más reciente del Show de Swan y le dio al play.

No sabía lo que buscaba. Pero mientras Emma estaba ahí sentada, sus ojos escaneaban la pantalla, que le emitía la belleza capturada de la morena, estaba buscando respuestas desesperadamente. El problema era, que por una vez en toda su carrera, no estaba segura de cuál era la pregunta.

* * *

Cuando la pareja entró en la área residencia de la Casa Blanca, Regina ya estaba exhausta. Tan pronto como la puerta quedó cerrada para su equipo de seguridad, se quitó los tacones, dejó caer su bolso y se sacó la americana. Caminando descalza pero con las medias puestas, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar una botella de vino, ni siquiera molestándose en preguntar a Robin si quería una. Las dos horas que habían pasado juntos durante la cena habían sido más que suficientes por hoy. Ninguno de los dos tenía la energía para más formalidades. Al volver al comedor no se sorprendió de ver que él ya había desaparecido a su propio dormitorio.

Sin querer sentarse en el sofá sola, Regina se dirigió a su dormitorio. Se desabrochó el vestido y se sacó el arrugado material. Normalmente se tomaba más tiempo haciéndolo, pero sabía que ya no se le permitiría salir otra vez en público con ese mismo vestido. Ya había aparecido con él en televisión y la gente lo comentaría. Por un momento, se preguntó cuántos trajes diferentes debió tener Obama y maldijo a la prensa por sus frívolas obsesiones.

Dejando su vino tinto con delicadeza en la mesita de noche, Regina se subió a la cama y se quedó encima con sólo su ropa interior. Había una pila de papeles en la mesa del comedor y sabía que debería de estar leyéndolos para prepararse cualquiera de las reuniones que tendría mañana con el Vicepresidente. Pero estaba exhausta. Física y mentalmente. Pasar el rato con Robin para el ojo público era siempre un esfuerzo, pero Regina sabía que durante esa velada le había afectado algo más pesado.

Esos ojos verdes, dudando de ella y retándola, aparecieron en su mente. Regina tomó un poco más de vino y maldijo en voz baja. Sí, su estado de ánimo en ese preciso instante no tenía nada que ver con la cena y su marido, pero sí tenía que ver con la mujer que había conocido momentos antes. A pesar de que hubo un momento que sabía que la entrevista debería haberla mantenido alerta, Regina ahora estaba mucho más interesada, confundida y frustrada por los pocos minutos que ambas habían pasado a solas en el camerino.

¿Qué es lo que había visto Emma? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho que sospechara de que algo iba mal? Nada que no supiera; Regina no había dicho nada para confirmar o negar las sospechas de la rubia. Exceptuando que Regina sabía que Emma Swan estaba al tanto de que algo no iba bien entre la nueva presidente y su marido. De todas formas, Regina no sabía lo que iba a hacer con esa información.

Alargando el brazo, Regina abrió su bolso y metió la mano revolviendo las cosas hasta que sus dedos encontraron lo que había estado buscando. La nota estaba un poco arrugada pero la alisó un poco, leyéndola por décima vez. Las palabras no habían cambiado, ni su significado, ni la decisión de Regina de no llamar.

Abriendo el cajón de la mesita de noche, Regina lo metió ahí y lo cerró. Acabándose el vino, se levantó de la cama y se preparó para su usual rutina antes de irse a dormir. Aunque, por mucho que lo intentara, mientras esa noche se metía dentro de las sábanas e intentaba dormirse, sólo había una persona en su mente.

* * *

 **N/T:** Bueno bueno, esto ya va cogiendo forma! Cómo creéis que será la próxima interacción entre estas dos?


	6. El matrimonio roto

La semana siguiente fue la semana más ocupada de la vida de Regina. Tenía reunión tras reunión, y se pasaba los días nombrando a varios políticos para los diferentes puestos dentro de su administración. Poco a poco estaba creando su equipo, trabajando con cuidado para colocar a las personas adecuadas en su correcto departamento; determinada a seguir con sus promesas de campaña y necesitando ser estratégica para poder conseguir el apoyo necesario.

El viernes llegó y eso significaba el final de una larga semana. Sabía que el fin de semana también sería ajetreado, y que como presidenta que era siempre tenía que estar alerta de lo que pasaba tanto en los Estados Unidos como en el resto del mundo, pero tenía ganas de no tener más reuniones. De todos modos, su primera orden del día fue debatir las últimas reuniones del gabinete, con Kathryn, su Jefa de Gabinete.

Las dos mujeres estaban sentadas en el Despacho Oval, repasando la lista de posibles candidatos junto con el resto de plazas vacantes del gabinete.

''¿Y qué tal David Nolan para Medioambiental?'' sugirió Kathryn.

''Estaba pensando que sería más efectivo en Agricultura,'' contestó Regina. ''Para mí el mejor candidato en Medioambiental es Dorothy Gale.''

''Vale, entonces pensemos sobre el Departamento de Defensa. Sabes que todo el mundo va a estar especialmente interesado en quién nombras y será una gran declaración de cómo vas a empezar a tratar las amenazas terroristas y militares del país durante estos años.''

''El otro día lo comentaba con Daniel. Creo que deberíamos nombrar a Kingsley Midas,'' dijo Regina.

''¿Dónde está Dan?'' preguntó Kathryn. ''Pensaba que esta mañana se uniría a nosotras .''

''La rueda de prensa sobre nuestra propuesta de ley sanitaria,'' dijo Regina. ''Estará aquí pronto.''

Tan pronto como lo dijo se produjo un golpe en la puerta. Dio permiso y segundos después el Vicepresidente de los Estados Unidos entraba en la sala.

''¿Cómo ha ido?'' preguntó Regina.

''Como esperábamos,'' contestó Daniel Colter, apartándose su apelmazado pelo castaño de los ojos. ''Quieren saber de dónde sacamos el dinero para financiar los costes adicionales.''

Regina asintió. ''Entiendo sus preocupaciones. Tendremos que demostrarles que sí que es posible utilizar nuestros impuestos colectivos en formas que sean socialmente más productivas y diferentes. ¿Algo que haya sido específicamente dirigido a nosotros?''

''No,'' dijo Daniel, ''sólo la discusión sobre el borrador de la ley y lo que contendrá.''

''Vale. ¿Estás libre ahora para acabar con nosotras el gabinete? Estamos considerando si David Nolan estaría mejor en Medioambiental o en Agricultura,'' explicó Regina, gesticulando para que el vicepresidente tomase asiento. Él había sido su primera elección para el boleto electoral; los dos habían sido amigos y aliados políticos durante casi una década. Eso junto con el hecho de que era un hombre blanco y joven, reforzaba su puesto con más votantes. Sólo habían pasado dos semanas, y aún así, el compañerismo dentro de la Casa Blanca iba bien.

''Justo acabo de ver a David,'' dijo Daniel. ''No hemos hablado mucho pero ha mencionado las nuevas técnicas de cultivo que están probando en el Medio Oeste, algo que debería generar un 20% de producción.''

''Así que, ¿significa eso que tiene puntos para que esté en Agricultura?'' preguntó Kathryn.

''Me parece la elección más adecuada. Podemos asignar a Dorothy Gale en el departamento de Energía. Su padre ha invertido en energía eólica. Tiene un interés personal en reducir la marca de nuestra emisión de carbón, pero al menos sabe de lo que habla.''

''Es verdad,'' afirmó Kathryn. ''Esa también era la persona que había propuesto la presidenta.''

Regina, quién se había quedado embobada por un momento, volvió en sí ante la mención de su nuevo cargo. ''¿Qué?''

Kathryn frunció el ceño. Había trabajado con Regina durante muchos años y siempre sabía cuando había algo que le molestaba. Suponía que las dos eran amigas, aunque su relación se había formado mientras Regina escalaba en la política y Kathryn había empezado a trabajar para ella, en vez de con ella. Aún así, no podía quejarse después de que la nombrara Jefa de Gabinete. De todos formas, esos años trabajados codo a codo con Regina, habían hecho que Kathryn la conociera muy bien. Y sabía que había algo fuera de lugar. De hecho, hacía más de una semana que pasaba algo.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó Kathryn.

''Sí, sólo estaba pensando en las decisiones que tenemos que tomar,'' mintió Regina con facilidad. ''Quiero tener el resto del gabinete ya asignado para la semana que viene.''

Bueno, en parte tenía razón. Sí que es verdad que quería tener el gabinete ya cerrado y en su sitio para que pudieran empezar a hacer su trabajo, reconstruir el país y deshacer la destructiva legislación que había sido colocada por el anterior presidente. Aunque de todos modos, Regina no soñaba despierta con los cargos del gabinete. Sino sobre la conversación que ella y Robin habían tenido la noche anterior. Una conversación que ella sabía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder, y le atemorizaba.

''Bueno pues, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo con Nolan en Agricultura y Gale en Medioambiental?'' dijo Kathryn, con ganas de distraer a Regina de lo que fuera que la estaba despistando. Y Kathryn sabía muy bien que no era la gestión de los miembros del gabinete.

''Sí,'' dijo Regina, y Daniel asintió.

''Ahora, ¿quién pega más en el Departamento de Justícia? La persona que escojamos va a tener que apoyarnos hasta el final con la propuesta de legislación sobre las armas,'' preguntó Daniel.

''Archie Hopper,'' dijeron Regina y Kathryn al unísono. Adjudicar el caso a ese hombre era algo muy obvio, después de que perdiera a su propia hermana por culpa de un crimen con arma de fuego. No había nadie con más pasión y dedicación sobre el tema que había estado atormentando a este país durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

Emma se sentía aliviada de acabar con el último programa de la semana. Amaba su trabajo pero los caóticos días que venían después de tener a un nuevo presidente la dejaban sin energía; y ahora aún más al tener su propio programa de televisión con el que dar información. Mientras se anunciaba el gabinete de Regina, el equipo de producción se movía de un lado para otro para conseguir entrevistas con cuantos más miembros mejor, y no quería ni pensar en el fin de semana que iba a tener investigando los perfiles de los invitados que conocería la próxima semana.

Cansada como estaba, Emma no se fue a dormir. Ruby la había persuadido para que salieran esa noche, y tenía que admitir que tenía ganas. No era capaz de recordar la última vez que había salido y se había soltado la melena. La idea de bailar hasta la madrugada y beber cócteles demasiado caros le llamaba mucho la atención. Ruby había robado uno de los vestidos de Emma del departamento de vestuario y ahora la rubia se encontraba cambiándose en su oficina y quitándose las pinzas de su peinado. Prefería dejárselo suelto.

Henry estaba fuera de la ciudad, visitando a su padre en Los Ángeles. Emma echaba mucho de menos a su hijo cuando estaba fuera, pero también disfrutaba de estos momentos de libertad. Con quince años, Henry era lo suficientemente maduro como para cuidarse él sólo, pero no tanto. Ella intentaba no estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa cuando él estaba sólo. Aunque esa semana, no tenía responsabilidades parentales.

Un golpe en la puerta sonó momentos antes de que Ruby entrase en la oficina de Emma si que a ésta le diera tiempo de darle permiso. ''¿Lista?'' preguntó la ansiosa joven mujer.

''Dos segundos,'' asintió Emma, ordenando lo que había en su bolso para que no acabase esparciendo apuntes sobre sus entrevistas por los bares y clubes de Washington D.C.

''MM nos espera en Saviors,'' dijo Ruby. ''Parece ser que ha tenido una semana de mierda y necesita una gran cantidad de alcohol para olvidarse de los niños.''

Emma rió. Su amiga en común, Mary Margaret o MM de apodo, era profesora de primaria y el trío intentaba quedar al menos una vez a la semana para tomar un café o algo más potente. Pero con las elecciones y la inauguración, Emma y Ruby habían estado muy atareadas la mayor parte del tiempo. Esta noche, en cambio, por fin iban a ponerse al día.

Cuando entraron el bar ya estaba lleno de gente. Siendo Washington, había pocas caras conocidas pero Emma aún sentía que la gente se la quedaba mirando. Había descubierto que era algo que tenía que ver con la zona, y era algo que no podías evitar si querías presentar un programa de televisión. Aunque era un poco incómodo, al menos significaba que ella y Ruby iban a ser atendidas nada más llegar a la barra. MM llegó cuando dos cosmopolitans aparecían enfrente de ellas, y un tercero fue añadido a la cuenta antes de que las mujeres fueran a coger sitio en una mesa.

''Aún siguen con la energía de las Navidades,'' se quejó MM. ''Estamos en febrero. ¿Cómo pueden seguir entusiasmados con algo que pasó hace más de un mes?''

''Los niños siempre están contentos con la Navidad,'' remarcó Emma. ''Recuerdo que Henry tenía seis años, se pasaba el veranos cantando canciones de Navidad. ¡Me volvía loca!''

''Bueno, a mí esto me está volviendo loca,'' dijo MM. ''Están entusiasmados todo el rato y tres de mis niñas aún llevan guirnaldas en sus pelos. ¿En qué piensan sus padres?''

''Deben de pensar: 'gracias a Dios que mi obsesionada hija está fuera de casa todo el día','' bromeó Ruby.

MM la miró mal y tomó un generoso sorbo de su bebida. ''Bueno, espero que lo superen pronto. Aunque basta ya de hablar de la escuela. Es fin de semana y no quiero ni pensar en niños hasta que no sea lunes por la mañana. Dime, ¿qué se siente al conocer a la presidenta?''

''Es endemoniadamente preciosa,'' dijo Ruby. ''Quiero decir, es mucho más guapa en persona que por televisión.''

''¿En serio?'' dijo MM. ''¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir sobre ella?''

Ruby rió. ''Bueno, no pasé tiempo a solas con ella. Vi todo lo que tú viste por televisión pero detrás de una cámara. Emma fue la persona afortunada que pudo tener una conversación con ella.''

''¿La tuviste?'' preguntó MM. ''¿Cómo?''

''Cuando su publicista estaba arremetiendo contra August por lo imprudente que había sido con mis preguntas y mientras la acompañaba de vuelta a su camerino. No fue para tanto,'' dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

''¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo fue? ¿De qué hablasteis?'' preguntó MM con ganas.

Emma se sintió incómoda en la silla. De ningún modo iba a poder contarle a sus amigas lo que había pasado en el camerino. Ruby se lo contaría a todo el mundo que trabajaba con ella y MM se lo diría a todo el estado. La mujer no sabía guardar un secreto.

''Estuvimos hablando sobre el programa,'' dijo Emma después de una pausa. No era del todo mentira. Y si era completamente sincera con ella misma, no estaba segura de lo que ella y Regina habían hablado. El hecho de que la mujer estaba pasando por algo gordo era obvio. Y que probablemente implicaba a su marido. Pero a parte de esas suposiciones, Emma no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba causando que la bella mujer estuviera tan angustiada.

''¿También estaba enfadada por la entrevista?'' preguntó MM.

''No exactamente,'' dijo Emma. ''Parecía estar al corriente de que su publicista había restringido mis preguntas y no había mucho que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.''

''Sí pero también está claro que tampoco trataste los temas aprobados,'' remarcó Ruby.

Emma sonrió con superioridad. ''Supongo que no.''

''Oh, ¿qué era lo que no podías preguntar?'' dijo MM, inclinándose hacia delante al notar el chismorreo.

Emma movió la cabeza. ''Lo siento pero no. Firmamos un contrato de confidencialidad antes de que aceptaramos la entrevista.''

''No lo diré,'' dijo MM.

Hubo una pausa y entonces Ruby y Emma empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. MM las miró ofendida pero también sabía que no tenía mucho que objetar.

''¿Otra ronda?'' preguntó Emma, señalando los cócteles ya vacíos. Mientras se dirigía a la barra, se le acercó una mujer morena. Emma no pudo evitar pensar que le recordaba a cierta invitada de su programa pero intentó no actuar interesada en ella, ya que estaba ligando con ella sin tapujos. No estaba segura de si era porque no había muchas mujeres homosexuales en televisión o porque era atractiva o una combinación de esas dos cosas, pero Emma rara vez conseguía acabar la noche sin que nadie la sedujera. Raramente lo conseguían, pero siempre agradecía el sentirse deseada.

Emma dejó a la mujer en la barra cuando tuvo las bebidas y volvió a la mesa. Horas más tarde, cuando el trío de amigas estaba en la pista, la chica desconocida volvió a intentarlo y esta vez, después de tantos cócteles, Emma la dejó ganar.

* * *

No fue hasta el domingo por la tarde que Robin sacó el tema de nuevo. Regina sabía que necesitaban hablar sobre ello; sabía que su última conversación no había resuelto nada. Pero aún así estaba atemorizada. No le había contado nada a Kathryn sobre eso, sabiendo lo que le diría la mujer. Le diría lo mismo que le había dicho seis años atrás. Una respuesta basada solamente en el impacto que tendría el escándalo sobre su carrera política y sobre las personas implicadas.

''Regina, ¿podemos hablar de Roland, por favor?''

La presidenta, quién había estado leyendo las instrucciones de prensa que iba a dar a la mañana siguiente, levantó la mirada de donde estaba sentada y se encontró a su marido de pie delante de ella. Dudó antes de asentir, cerrando la carpeta y haciendo señas para que se sentara al otro lado del sofá.

''Sé que es duro para tí, y siento que incluso tengamos que tener esta conversación,'' empezó a decir Robin. ''Pero quiero ver a mi hijo. Lo necesito, Regina. Necesito estar presente en su vida.''

El corazón de Regina dio un vuelvo. Podía ver el daño en los ojos del hombre; por el dolor que le estaba causando a Regina, y por estar ausente en la vida de su hijo. El día que ella descubrió su infidelidad, y que su criada estaba embarazada, fue el peor día de su vida. Su equipo había pasado a la acción, usando protocolos para asegurarse de que su infidelidad no afectase a su carrera política, que ya la estaba llevando hacia la Casa Blanca. Pero nadie se había parado a preguntarle a Regina cómo le había afectado esa traición a nivel personal. Nadie excepto Robin, quién por supuesto, era la principal causa de su sufrimiento.

''Se que lo necesitas,'' dijo Regina después de un rato. ''Y no te estamos apartando de él por completo.''

''Mensajes y notas de audio,'' contestó Robin. ''No es suficiente, Regina. Necesito verlo, cogerlo en mis brazos, pasar tiempo con él. Está creciendo y me lo voy a perder todo.''

''Sabes que no puede haber contacto, Robin,'' dijo Regina. ''Ni antes de ser presidenta ni ahora. Si esto saliera a la luz, me arruinaría.''

''¿Por qué?'' preguntó Robin. ''Ha sido fallo mío. Yo soy el que fue infiel. Ahora eres presidenta, ¿qué importa si la gente se entera?''

Regina inspiró con fuerza. ''¿Crees que todo es por cómo voy a quedar delante del público? ¿Crees que todo esto es por mis votos? Alguna vez te has parado a pensar cómo me iba a afectar que la gente se enterase? ¿Cómo iba a sentirme si todo Estados Unidos se entera de que no pude darte lo que necesitabas?''

''Ey,'' dijo Robin, acercándose más y cogiendo la mano de Regina entre las suyas. Ella se tensó pero no se apartó. ''Eso no es lo que pasó, Regina. Ese no es el motivo por el cual fui infiel. Quiero decir, no hay ninguna buena razón para hacer lo que hice, pero siempre me sentiré mal por traicionarte. Pero no fui buscando a alguien que me pudiera dar un hijo.''

Regina apartó las manos de golpe y se levantó para dirigirse al mueble bar, sirviéndose una gran cantidad de la sidra de manzana casera que hacía su padre. Se lo bebió de golpe, con el corazón acelerado, antes de darse la vuelta.

''Pero eso es lo que ha pasado,'' dijo Regina. ''Así es como se verá. Si la prensa se entera de esto, no sólo seré la mujer que no pudo mantener a su marido, sino que mi infertilidad se hará pública. Todo el mundo sabrá que no puedo tener hijos, que tu querías y yo no pude dártelos así que los buscaste en otro sitio.''

''No,'' dijo Robin, levantándose pero sin moverse hacia Regina, cuyos brazos estaban alrededor de ella como si quisiera protegerse de algo. ''No, ya te lo dije, Regina. No te engañé por eso.''

''Entonces qué coincidencia,'' remarcó Regina. ''¿Crees que no sé contar hacia atrás desde el día que nació Roland? Sé que la dejaste embarazada un mes después de que nos dieran los resultados. Descubriste que no podía tener hijos y unas semanas después te acostabas con otra mujer.''

''No fue así,'' dijo Robin. ''Por favor, Regina. Tienes que saber que no te engañé por eso. Sé que esos resultados te dejaron destrozada y siento que no puedas tener hijos.''

''No lo sentías lo suficiente como para quedarte a mi lado,'' dijo Regina con rencor, sirviéndose un segundo vaso de sidra. ''No lo sentías lo suficiente como para salir y acostarte con una mujer fértil tan pronto como supiste que nunca tendríamos hijos, y que tenías que buscar en otro sitio para tener la familia que siempre has querido tener.''

Robin apartó la mirada, preguntándose qué revelar y que no. Pero ese gesto lo delató. Regina lo conocía muy bien. Ella había sido la que había destapado la infidelidad. Siempre sabía cuando su marido estaba mintiendo.

''¿Qué?'' preguntó ella, con los ojos entrecerrados. ''¿Qué no estás contándome?''

Al cabo de un rato, el hombre volvió a mirar a su mujer. ''Roland puede que fuera concebido en ese periodo de tiempo, pero Marian y yo ya hacía tiempo que nos veíamos.''

El vaso de cristal cayó pesadamente en la alfombra, los residuos de la sidra derramándose por el lujoso material. Regina se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, anonadada. Nunca había considerado esa posibilidad. Sabía que Robin había sido infiel; sabía que su criada se había quedado embarazada. Pero nunca había pensado en preguntar cuánto tiempo había durado ese _affair_.

''¿Cuánto tiempo?'' preguntó en voz baja.

''Casi un año,'' admitió Robin.

''La….¿la amabas?''

¿Por qué no había hecho esas preguntas antes? Pensó Regina para sí misma. Mientras ella había estado afligida ante la forma en que su equipo había reaccionado, tomándoselo todo desde un punto de vista político, ¿por qué no había visto más allá del nacimiento del niño? Suponía que había sido por el hecho de que esta mujer, Marian, había sido capaz de darle a Robin lo que los dos habían estado intentando desde que se casaron. Le dolía el hecho de que esta otra mujer estaba embarazada con el hijo de él. Y ese dolor había eclipsado sus habituales pensamientos lógicos.

''Lo hice,'' asintió Robin. ''Quiero decir, lo hago.''

''¿La amas?'' dijo Regina, con la voz casi en un susurro.

Robin acabó cruzando la habitación, se paró para recoger el vaso de cristal y lo puso de vuelta en el mueble bar antes de agacharse ante su mujer. ''Todavía mantenemos el contacto,'' admitió. ''Después de que supiera que nunca me perdonarías, de que nuestro matrimonio estaba muerto, empezamos a hablar de una forma que no sólo era por Roland.''

''Así que cuando dices que quieres estar en la vida de Roland, lo que realmente quieres decir es…¿que quieres dejarme para irte con ella?''

''Quiero ser feliz, Regina,'' dijo Robin con suavidad. ''Esta farsa que estamos montando nos está haciendo miserables, ¿no lo ves?''

''Sin esta farsa,'' dijo casi escupiendo la palabra, ''no viviríamos en la Casa Blanca.''

''No estamos viviendo,'' dijo Robin. ''Convivimos. Sí, has cumplido tu sueño, y muy estoy orgulloso de tí pero la vida es algo más que nuestras carreras. Yo ni siquiera tengo una ahora,'' añadió.

Los ojos de Regina se entrecerraron. ''Y supongo que eso también es culpa mía, ¿no? Soy la mujer que no te pudo dar un hijo, que te obligó a dejar tu trabajo de abogado, quién te hizo venir y vivir a la Casa Blanca, donde ahora tienes un trabajo que ambos sabemos que piensas que sólo sirve para que lo hagan las mujeres. Te he arruinado la vida, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir? Y ahora es tu turno para arruinar la mía.

''No, Regina, no quiero arruinar nada. Sólo quiero lo mejor para tí.''

Regina soltó una mueca de burla. Ya había escuchado esa frase antes. ''Pero no me merezco tu lealtad.''

Robin se estremeció. ''Fue un error,'' dijo él. ''Yo no quería que pasara.''

''Conoces a mucha gente que es capaz de salir ahí fuera, que conocen a gente con la que no están casadas y aún así no se acuestan con ellas, ¿no? No fue un error, Robin. Tú sabías muy bien lo que estabas haciendo. Y aunque no lo sabías la primera vez, me acabas de decir que la amabas. Que aún estás enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo puedes-?''

Su voz se rompió, las emociones al fin saliendo a la luz. Por encima del enfado, del shock, del miedo por su carrera política. Todo se eclipsó de golpe por una tristezas sobrecogedora. Había sabido que su matrimonio llevaba muchos años muerto. Había sabido que Robin sólo estaba a su lado por las apariencias. Pero ahora sabiendo que él había encontrado alguien más, que ya había una familia esperándolo, que Regina iba a estar completamente sola, era demasiado para ella.

Se levantó y pasó de largo, dejando atrás a Robin, quién se tambaleó del sitio donde estaba agachado, y desapareció hacia su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta con un golpe. Se apoyó contra ella, inspirando grandes bocanadas de aire y intentando calmarse. Necesitaba mantener la compostura. Necesitaba volver a tener el control sobre ella misma. Lo que fuera que pasara entre ella y Robin, lo que fuera que saliera de esta situación, lo más importante era su presidencia. Había trabajado muy duro, había luchado demasiado para estar donde estaba. Después de años de trabajo, por fin estaba en una posición donde podía crear un cambio. Iba a hacerse una ley que endureciera la pertenencia de armas, el sistema sanitario iba a ser para todos, el sistema educativo iba a ser reformado y financiado correctamente. Al menos, Regina podía aportar la diferencia que sabía que iba a traer con ella. Iba a cambiar para mejor las vidas de millones de americanos.

Aunque esa noche, mientras se quedaba sentada contra la puerta de su dormitorio y se abrazaba las piernas, la única vida que importaba era la suya. Casi quince años de matrimonio rotos en pedazos. Su útero ni siquiera había sido la verdadera razón de ello. Él se había desenamorado de ella, mucho antes de que ella dejara de quererlo, dejándola con el corazón cicatrizando ante su traición. Él había escogido a otra persona. Había hecho una família con otra persona. Y ahora quería irse. Quería abandonarla. Regina iba a estar sola.

Pero era la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos. No podía estar sola. Necesitaba un marido a su lado, o eso es lo que el público creía. Ya había sido bastante complicado ganar la elección siendo mujer. Si se enteraban de que él la abandonaba, de que ella era infértil, que él la había engañado, la reacción negativa llegaría sin precedentes.

Poniéndose de pie, sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y buscó entre sus contactos. Por un segundo, tuvo la creciente necesidad de ir hasta su mesita de noche y coger el trozo de papel que tenía números escritos en él. No estaba segura de por qué. Pero ese pensamiento abandonó su mente cuando encontró el nombre que buscaba. Más bien el cargo. Presionando en 'consultora', se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

''Mal, soy Regina Mills,'' dijo tan pronto como la mujer contestó la llamada. ''Tenemos que reunirnos. Es sobre Robin y Rolan. La situación se ha vuelto aún más complicada.''


	7. La consultora política

Malinda Fire caminaba esa mañana de lunes por los pasillos de la Casa Blanca con seguridad, Kathryn pisándole los talones. Sólo había tenido doce horas para pensar en un plan que fijase el escándalo que iba a caer sobre la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos, pero lo había conseguido. De hecho, tenía dos opciones para que la mujer escogiera. Es por eso que era la mejor consultora política del país y que trabajaba para el mejor bufete del territorio.

Regina se encontraba moviéndose de un lado a otro en su despacho cuando Mal y Kathryn entraron. La Jefa de Gabinete había sido informada tan pronto como había llegado esa mañana, e inmediatamente había entrado en pánico. Sabía tan bien como Regina el potencial que había de que se produjera una reacción negativa si la situación no se manejaba correctamente.

''¿Cómo estás?'' preguntó Mal mientras tomaba asiento.

''He estado mejor,'' contestó Regina con honestidad. Podía haber sonado a preguntar personal, pero Regina sabía que Mal estaba principalmente preocupada por cómo se iba a mantener ante el ojo público. Dentro de una hora tenía una rueda de prensa sin motivo asignado y no habría ninguna pista de los problemas domésticos que habían detrás.

''Bueno,'' dijo Mal, con las manos apoyadas en su regazo, ''considerando esta nueva situación, tenemos dos opciones. Primero, continuamos prohibiendo el contacto entre Robin y su hijo.''

''No,'' dijo Regina. No había pensado en nada más que en esta 'situación' desde la noche anterior y aunque no podía adivinar cómo su carrera política iba a salir de ésta, había una cosa que sí sabía. No tenía ningún derecho a apartar a Robin de su hijo. A pesar de lo que el hombre había hecho y lo mucho que esa infidelidad había herido a Regina, un niño inocente estaba involucrado en todo esto y no necesitaba ser castigado por ello. Si Robin quería irse y ser padre, ¿quién era Regina para impedirlo?

''Entonces supongo que seguiremos la segunda opción,'' continuó Mal. Tenía sus sospechas de que Regina no estaría de acuerdo con la primera propuesta, por eso había pensado en una alternativa.

''¿Cuál es?'' preguntó Kathryn.

''Completa divulgación,'' dijo Mal. ''Sacamos todo a la luz. Le contamos a los medios todo pero con nuestras palabras, no dejemos nada sin contar para que luego no haya reacción negativa. Robin es la persona que sale perdiendo. Regina saldrá de esto como mujer engañada pero moralmente sensata. No hay nada en la constitución que diga que un presidente debe estar casado. Los dos podéis gestionar un divorcio rápido. Él puede mudarse y seguir con su vida con esta tal Marion y su hijo. La prensa tendrá material de sobra durante semanas y después todos se olvidarán de ello.''

''¿Contarles todo?'' dijo Regina. ''Quiero decir, ¿todo, todo? ¿Sobre mi infertilidad, sobre el hecho de que llevamos pretendiendo estar felizmente casados durante seis años?''

''Todo,'' dijo Mal. ''Tan pronto como salga esta noticia, la gente querrá sacar trapos sucios. Si les damos todo, luego no habrá sorpresas.''

''¿Y qué hay con lo que piense el público?'' preguntó Kathryn. ''Es decir, un presidente soltero no es algo que sea muy normal, y ya estamos batallando con los ciudadanos que creen que una mujer no debería estar en este cargo.''

''No hay nada que puedan hacer,'' le recordó Mal a Kathryn. ''El juramento ya se ha hecho. La Presidenta estará en el Despacho Oval y permanecerá aquí durante estos cuatro años. Puedo imaginar que asegurar una segunda victoria puede ser complicada como mujer divorciada, pero ya superaremos eso cuando lleguemos a ese punto. Por ahora, necesitamos centrarnos en el hecho de que Robin ya no es feliz con nuestro acuerdo. Si no vamos a forzar a Robin a que se quede a nuestro lado, entonces necesitamos cortar el contacto. Es demasiada carga para nosotros como para buscar otras opciones.''

Regina se reclinó en su silla y cerró los ojos. ¿Esto era todo? Este era el momento en el cual todo Estados Unidos, el mundo entero, descubría que había sido incapaz de cumplir con las tareas básicas de una mujer. Conocía a muchas mujeres que habían decidido no tener hijos. Y también sabía que la infertilidad era algo común es este mundo, normalmente causada por condiciones biológicas que estaban fuera de control de la persona. Sus doctores le habían hecho incontables tests, intentando determinar la razón por la que nunca había sido capaz de quedarse embarazada, hasta que por fin determinaron que su útero era 'hostil'. Odiaba esa palabra.

No era culpa de nadie que ella no pudiera tener hijos. No era su culpa. No era culpa de Robin. Pero de alguna manera, Regina se sentía como si hubiera fracasado. Sabía que esa sensación era irracional pero no podía evitarlo. Y también sabía que la oposición la reduciría a esa debilidad y la usarían en contra de ella durante los próximos años. Esto era lo que más temía Regina, más allá del hecho de que su marido la iba a abandonar. Se había acostumbrado al hecho de que cualquier romance entre ella y Robin había muerto. De todas formas, su incapacidad de tener hijos nunca la había acabado de aceptar; no mucho. Y ahora, todos lo iban a saber.

''¿Podemos dejar mi infertilidad fuera del tema?'' preguntó Regina a Mal.

''Podemos intentarlo pero no lo recomendaría,'' dijo Mal. ''Bastante gente lo sabe, teniendo en cuenta a los doctores y a los trabajadores del hospital. Puede que hayan firmado un contrato de confidencialidad, pero cuando las noticias salen, la gente tiende a hablar.''

''¿No le ofrece eso a Robin una excusa?'' dijo Kathryn. ''La engañó porque quería un hijo.''

''No hay excusa para ser infiel,'' dijo Regina fríamente, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el gran ventanal que daba a los jardínes de la Casa Blanca.

Kathryn y Mal se miraron mutuamente, sin saber qué decir. Ambas mujeres habían trabajado durante años con Regina. Se conocían bien. De hecho, las dos mujeres sabían prácticamente todo sobre Regina, pero todo ese conocimiento había sido recolectado dentro del contexto de sus trabajos. En cuanto a relaciones de amistad de verdad, esa relación que una vez había sido compartida entre Regina y Kathryn, ya se había perdido.

''No quería decir eso,'' dijo Kathryn. ''Sabes que creo que lo ha hecho todo mal. Pero así es cómo ciertos medios van a contar la historia. Estoy contigo, presidenta. Deberíamos mantener fuera lo de la infertilidad.''

Regina habló sin darse la vuelta. ''Sí, tenemos que centrar esto en su comportamiento, no en mi cuerpo. Si la única opción para hacer eso es la divulgación, bien, pero no vamos a indagar en mi condición médica. Mal, prepara una nota de prensa anunciando que Robin y yo nos separamos. Incluye algo sobre la infidelidad anterior a mi presidencia y di que fue una separación de acuerdo mútuo. No menciones a Roland, aún no, y no menciones a Marian. Será acribillada por la prensa y no sé cuánto le ha contado Robin.''

''Tendremos que hablar con ella igualmente,'' dijo Mal. ''¿Tienes alguna dirección?''

''Te conseguiré una,'' dijo Regina. ''Asumo que también querrás hablar con Robin.''

''Cuanto antes posible,'' dijo Mal. ''Si queremos que el tema de la infertilidad quede escondido con éxito, tenemos que estar todos en la misma línea.''

''¿Y la reacción ante el falso matrimonio?'' preguntó Regina. ''¿Cómo vamos a abordar eso? Tan pronto como la prensa descubra lo de Roland, serán capaces de descubrir la fecha de la infidelidad. No podemos decir que lo acabo de descubrir porque esa mentira se descubriría en segundos. Mucha gente de la Casa Blanca ya lo sabe, incluso si han jurado discreción.''

''Estábais intentando superar eso pero al final habéis decidido que estaríais mejor separados,'' dijo Mal.

''¿Robin se muda?''

''Tan pronto como la nota de prensa sea redactada,'' dijo Mal. ''¿Supongo que se irá a vivir con ella?''

''No lo sé,'' dijo Regina, en voz baja. ''Supongo.''

No había pensando en ello. Mientras había aceptado que ella y Robin habían acabado, la idea de que él se mudase con otra mujer le producía un dolor en el pecho. No importaba lo mucho que la había dañado seis años atrás, a pesar de sus defectos, él se había quedado a su lado durante toda su carrera política y no hubiera llegado a la Casa Blanca sin él.

''¿Cuándo crees que debemos hacerlo público?'' preguntó Kathryn.

''Pronto,'' contestó Mal. ''Tan pronto como podamos. Si él no está feliz y las cosas entre vosotros están tensas, la gente pronto empezará a sospechar.''

Regina pensó que cierta rubia corresponsal política ya lo había hecho.

''Danos un par de semanas,'' dijo Regina. ''Cuánto más pase desde la inauguración, mejor.''

''Cierto,'' contestó Mal. ''Pero esta declaración tiene que proceder de la Casa Blanca. Cuando me reúna con Robin, le dejaré claro que cualquier filtración anterior a la declaración oficial puede ser catastrófica. Anunciándolo nosotros mismos, tenemos el poder sobre cómo la historia va a ser contada, y eso también deja una imagen de que la Presidenta tiene el control de su propio destino.''

Destino, pensó Regina para sí misma. ¿Cuál era su destino? ¿Estar de pie en el Despacho Oval, ocupando el cargo político más importante del país y aún así no tener a nadie con quién compartirlo? Robin puede que estuviera a su lado durante su camino, pero era un apoyo superficial. No tenía a nadie que se sintiera realmente feliz por ella y con quién pudiera compartir su propia felicidad. Incluso Kathryn y Mal, ajenas a los aspectos más íntimos de su vida, habían visto este último desarrollo como problema político, no como algo que pasa a raíz de un matrimonio roto, de un corazón roto, de una vida rota. Todo lo que Regina había querido era hablar con alguien sobre esto sin preocuparse de lo pasara después, sin que la persona que la escuchaba se preguntara qué habría en la próxima nota de prensa. Por una vez, sólo quería ser una mujer con el corazón roto.

''Kathryn, organiza una reunión con Mal y Robin para esta tarde. Mal, mañana tendré los detalles del contacto de Marian. Si puedes haz un borrador de la nota de prensa antes de que acabe la semana, entonces la revisaré y podremos anunciarlo el próximo lunes. Acabemos con esto de una vez.''

* * *

Como mujer que siempre había vivido en ciudad, Emma se sentía un poco fuera de lugar al tener que entrevistar al nuevo designado senador del Departamento de Agricultura. Pero David Nolan había sido un invitado bastante relajado y abierto, y cuando el programa terminó, los dos habían compartido una agradable sonrisa.

''Así que, ¿no eres muy de campo no?'' preguntó David mientras se quitaba el micrófono.

''¿Tan obvio es?'' sonrió Emma.

''Apenas,'' contestó David. ''Pero puedo reconocer cuando alguien no se preocupa mucho por lo que hay fuera. Y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pasé tanto tiempo en el campo. La legislación me permite provocar un mayor impacto pero personalmente prefiero abordar el tema de forma más activa.''

''Bueno, si algún día sales a conducir el tractor durante la semana, estaré más que contenta de informar de eso como exclusiva,'' dijo Emma. ''A la gente le encanta ver como los políticos se involucran.''

''Lo haré,'' rió David. ''Gracias de nuevo, señorita Swan.''

Estrecharon las manos antes de salir de plató. Fue cuando dejó atrás las deslumbrantes luces que Emma se dio cuenta de que MM se había unido a Ruby durante la grabación. No tenía ni idea de cómo la profesora había conseguido abrirse paso al estudio. La boca de su amiga se abrió de par en par cuando el rubio senador pasó por su lado, hasta que Ruby la golpeó con el codo en las costillas para que la cerrara. Una vez hubo acompañado a David hacia su propio equipo, que lo guió fuera del estudio, se giró hacia sus amigas.

''Es guapísimo,'' soltó MM de golpe cuando Emma estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla.

''No es mi tipo,'' dijo Emma, haciendo señas para que ambas mujeres la siguieran. Tenía que prepararse cosas para la próxima semana y quería dejarlo hecho tan pronto como pudiera para así poder disfrutar de su fin de semana. ''¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?''

''Pensé que podríamos salir otra vez,'' dijo MM. ''Me lo pasé muy bien la semana pasada y Ruby quiere volver a quedar. Quizás tu podrías volver a ver a esa bella morena.''

''Creo que mi hígado aún se está recuperando de la última vez,'' dijo Emma, abriendo la puerta de su despacho y dejándolas pasar, ignorando el comentario sobre la mujer. ''El domingo seguía con mareos.''

''Qué poco aguantas,'' rió Ruby, tomando asiento en el sofá de Emma. ''Vamos Ems. Esta semana ha sido muy larga.''

''Tengo trabajo que hacer,'' gruñó Emma. ''Y si bebo esta noche malgastare otro fin de semana. Además, tengo que pensar en Henry.''

''Me dijiste que ésta noche se quedaba en casa de su amigo,'' le recordó Ruby.

Emma asintió. Eso era cierto, pero no quería decir que por eso quisiera volver a sufrir una resaca catastrófica. Parecía que la tolerancia al alcohol que había tenido su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo ahora que sólo le quedaban dos años para llegar a los cuarenta.

''Chicas vosotras id tirando y ya os avisaré cuando acabe mi trabajo,'' dijo Emma al cabo de un rato. ''Si termino a una hora razonable, entonces saldré a tomarme algo.''

''Trato hecho,'' dijo MM. ''Vamos a ir otra vez a Saviours. Esos cócteles estaban deliciosos.''

Las dos mujeres se fueron, dejando a Emma encendiendo su ordenador y empezando a investigar sobre los invitados que tenía para la semana que viene. Miró el reloj; apenas eran las nueve y media. Suspirando, se forzó a sí misma a concentrarse de nuevo en la tarea que se traía entre manos, sabiendo que su semana sería mucho más agradable si dejaba listo un esquema de preguntas.

Le llegó una notificación al teléfono. Lo ignoró. Sabía que Ruby le estaría mandando fotos de sus cócteles para tratar de convencerla. Con lo poco que estaba avanzando, se sentiría extremadamente tentada.

El teléfono vibró de nuevo. Seguro que era MM enviando una segunda foto; lo más seguro que fuera un selfie. De nuevo, Emma lo ignoró. Mantuvo sus ojos firmemente en la pantalla y leyendo las últimas declaraciones del senador.

Emma bufó con frustración cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar. Guardando su último documento alcanzó el teléfono sin mirar y contestó.

''¿Qué?'' dijo, un poco irritada.

''Oh, lo siento, ¿la molesto?''

Emma se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y frunció el ceño al leer que la llamaba un 'número desconocido'. Nunca respondía a llamadas de números desconocidos y siempre tenía mucho cuidado sobre a quién le daba su número personal. Un par de 'fans' la habían llamado cuando empezó el programa. Sabía que debería de colgar de una vez pero aún así...la curiosidad pudo con ella y se puso el teléfono de nuevo en la oreja.

''¿Quién llama?''

Hubo una pausa, alguien aclarándose la garganta en voz baja y entonces se escuchó: ''Soy Regina. Em, Regina Mills. La, eh, presidenta. Dijo que llamara si necesitaba una amiga. ¿La pillo en mal momento?''

* * *

Siento dejaros con la intriga pero el próximo día por fin tendremos un nuevo encuentro cara a cara con nuestras chicas favoritas!


	8. La confesión amistosa

Ser la presidenta tenía sus ventajas, y tener un coche a tu disposición a todas horas del día era una de ellas. Mientras Regina se subía al asiento trasero del vehículo en el garaje subterráneo, le facilitó a Graham la dirección escrita en un papel, ya que era él quién iba a conducir mucho más adelante para realizar el habitual control de seguridad. Era un proceso intrusivo pero necesario. Ya se lo había advertido a Emma.

Había sido petición de Regina que se vieran en casa de Emma. No quería ir al estudio de televisión, donde sabía que la habían visto incontables personas que trabajaban en la prensa. Los presidentes tampoco podían coger e ir a cualquier bar a reunirse con otros corresponsales políticos. Y la Casa Blanca era un ambiente donde no quería tener ninguna conversación sobre su matrimonio roto. Así que no había otra opción. Cuando Regina lo había sugerido, Emma se había mostrado más que dispuesta a recibirla en su apartamento. Para ser sincera, dudaba que alguien le negara cualquier petición que tuviera.

El coche se abría paso entre las calladas y oscuras calles. El camino en sí no era muy largo y pronto Regina se encontró delante del gran bloque de apartamentos. Levantó la vista desde las ventanas tintadas pero no se movió para salir del coche. Sabía que Graham y su equipo aún estarían dentro y tendría que esperar hasta que vinieran a avisarla. El portero estaba echando un vistazo con curiosidad ante la cantidad de coches que habían aparecido, hasta que uno de los hombres de Graham se le acercó y le ordenó que se metiera dentro. Cuanto menos gente la vieran entrar, mejor.

Emma, unas plantas más arriba, estaba de pie en su propio apartamento, mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar mientras esperaba que estos hombres desconocidos rastrearan su apartamento buscando algo que pudiera dañar a la presidenta. Las persianas estaban bajadas, las ventanas cerradas y una máquina que emitía un zumbido estaba, presuntamente, buscando dispositivos de grabación. Regina le había contado que eso iba a pasar, pero aún así era un poco alarmarte.

De todas formas, al cabo de un rato Graham y su equipo salió de allí. Él le indicó que se esperase dentro, dejando a un fornido hombre para que la vigilara mientras él iba a buscar a su invitada. Se sentó en el sofá, sintiéndose fuera de lugar en su propia casa ante la mirada escrutinizante del oficial de seguridad y mientras esperaba que no se quedara con ellas todo el tiempo. Regina había dicho que necesitaba una amiga, y dudaba que la presencia de aquel hombre hiciera que ella se sincerase. Se inquietó, deseando poder tener su teléfono para distraerse pero se lo habían confiscado muy educadamente. Por si acaso. Al menos no tenía que leer los disgustados mensajes de Ruby y MM después de que Emma les hubiera contado una excusa barata sobre por qué no podía unirse a ellas.

El sonido de pasos la alertó de la llegada de Regina. Bueno, la llegada de todo el equipo de seguridad. Los delicados tacones de Regina quedaban silenciados con el sonido de las botas del equipo. Emma rezó en silencio para que ninguno de sus vecinos abriera la puerta.

Y entonces de repente estuvo ahí. Justo en frente de ella. En el apartamento de Emma. La Presidenta de los Estados Unidos se veía más pequeña de lo que Emma recordaba, mirando alrededor con curiosidad mientras casi todo el equipo de seguridad se marchaba. Sólo se quedaron Graham y la niñera de Emma.

''Gracias, Graham. Puedes irte,'' le dijo Regina al barbudo hombre que había a su lado.

''¿Está segura?'' dijo Graham con el ceño fruncido. Dejar a la presidenta sin asistencia no entraba dentro del protocolo; y ciertamente no mientras la dejaba en compañía de una mujer que no había sido investigada por su equipo de seguridad.

''He dicho que nos dejes,'' dijo Regina con brusquedad.

Graham asintió y él y el otro corpulento hombre salieron de la habitación. Ninguna de las mujeres habló hasta que la puerta no estuvo bien cerrada.

''Ey,'' dijo Emma al final.

''Hola,'' dijo Regina, de repente se preguntó si esto había sido un gran error. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? De verdad que acababa de llamar a una de las corresponsales políticas más conocidas del país y le había ordenado que se reunieran en su apartamento? ''Discúlpeme, señorita Swan,'' dijo sin pensar.

''¿Por qué?'' preguntó Emma.

''Por la intrusión, supongo,'' contestó Regina. ''Por aparecer en su casa con este equipo de seguridad tan grande. No quería ser ninguna inconveniencia para usted.''

Emma hizo un gesto con la mano para demostrar que no le importaba. ''Lo entiendo,'' dijo. ''Entra dentro del paquete, ¿no?''

''Eso parece,'' asintió Regina. ''Y no podíamos hablar por teléfono. El mío está encriptado y aún así me siento expuesta, y no sabía si el suyo lo estaba.''

''¿Es agotador?'' preguntó Emma. ''¿Vivir constantemente con miedo? ¿Siempre estando alerta de cómo se verá ante el público?''

Regina hizo una mueca. ''Agotador.''

Hubo una pausa y entonces; ''¿le apetece un poco de vino?''

''Por favor.''

Emma dejó a la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos de pie en su comedor y se dirigió a la cocina, donde buscó la botella de vino más cara que tenía. Se la había regalado August cuando el Show de Swan había sido oficialmente aceptado. Estaba segura de que Regina estaba acostumada a vinos más refinados pero era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle. Descorchando la botella rápidamente, algo que no había hecho nunca, sirvió en dos copas un poco del rojo líquido y volvió corriendo a su invitada.

Cuando Emma volvió, Regina se había sentado en el sofá. El apartamento estaba amueblado con buen gusto; en todas las fotografías enmarcadas de Emma aparecía un chico que sólo podía ser su hijo. El estómago de Regina dio un vuelco pero lo ignoró y aceptó la copa que había aparecido frente a ella. Emma se sentó al otro lado del sofá y colocó la botella de vino en la mesita de café.

''Bueno,'' dijo Emma. El primer trago de vino no ayudó a calmarle los nervios. ''¿Cómo está?''

Regina rió. ''He estado mejor.''

''Me lo imaginaba,'' dijo Emma. ''Asumo que no suele dedicarse a llamar a corresponsales políticos los viernes por la noche.''

''No suelo hacerlo,'' asintió Regina.

''¿Qué la hizo llamarme hoy?'' preguntó Emma.

''Directa al grano, ¿eh?'' dijo Regina. ''Me siento como si volviera a estar en su programa.''

''¿Es eso algo malo?''

''Sólo me recuerda a cómo nos conocimos; quién es usted. Quiero decir, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué esperaba esta noche de usted?'' preguntó Regina, dejando su copa medio vacía en la mesita de café. ''Debería irme.''

Fue a levantarse pero la mano de Emma le agarró de la muñeca. Regina se quedó de piedra, mirando los dedos de Emma alrededor de su muñeca. La mirada de Emma también se quedó clavada en esa acción involuntaria. Apartó la mano de golpe.

''Lo siento,'' dijo. ''Pero por favor, no se vaya.''

Regina volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá y cogió su copa de nuevo, dándole un sorbo para no tener que hablar.

''¿Podemos no hablar sobre por qué he llamado?'' dijo por fin. ''Podemos hacer lo que sea que hacen los amigos cuando quedan. Quiero decir, sé que usted y yo no somos amigas pero no tengo a nadie en mi vida con la que pueda pasar tiempo sin que sea para hablar sobre política. Por ahora, ¿podemos fingir que no soy la presidenta y que nos estamos conociendo?''

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero para que lo sepa, los amigos hablan de sus problemas cuando quedan entre ellos. Y puede que no seamos amigas pero me resulta agradable su presencia, presidenta, y la conozco mejor de lo que cree. He seguido su carrera durante años.''

''Quizás es hora de que la conozca yo a usted,'' dijo Regina. ''Pero antes, ¿podemos dejar atrás las formalidades?''

''¿Qué formalidades?''

''Lo de presidenta,'' dijo Regina. ''Puedes no llamarme así, por favor. No hay nadie aquí y esta noche me gustaría sentirme como una persona normal.''

''Vale,'' dijo Emma en voz baja. ''¿Entonces puedo llamarte-?''

''Regina,'' dijo la morena. ''Puedes llamarme Regina.''

Emma bebió un sorbo de su vino para calmar su garganta reseca. ''Em, vale. Entonces yo soy Emma, no señorita Swan.''

Regina asintió mostrando que estaba de acuerdo. ''Así que Emma,'' dijo. ''¿Tienes un hijo?''

''Sí, Henry. Tiene quince años y odia la política. No le interesaría ni lo más mínimo el hecho de que estás aquí. Pero esta noche está en casa de su amigo así que al menos no nos interrumpirán.''

''¿No le gusta la política?''

''Tiene quince años,'' repitió Emma. ''Odia todo. Y cree que yo hablo demasiado. Todo lo que le guste a 'Mamá' es lo más pasado de moda que hay cuando tienes quince años.''

''¿Y su padre?''

''Vive en Los Ángeles,'' dijo Emma. ''Henry lo visita una vez o dos al mes y se pasa todo el verano allí. En realidad Neal es bastante bueno, sólo que no es el hombre indicado para mí.''

''¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis separados?''

''Ahora soy yo la que se siente como si la estuvieran entrevistando,'' rió Emma.

Regina se sonrojó. ''Lo siento, no quería ser cotilla.''

''No, no pasa nada,'' dijo Emma. ''Aunque podrías descubrir eso gracias a Wikipedia. Mi página no está tan detallada como la tuya pero lo más básico está ahí. Neal y yo nos casamos muy jóvenes porque me quedé embarazada. Estuvimos juntos unos años pero al cabo del tiempo yo me di cuenta de que era lesbiana y nos separamos. Aunque siempre ha formado parte de la vida de Henry, incluso después de que se mudara a Los Ángeles cuando el chico tenía diez años. Ahora lo ve menos, pero se llevan bien y me alegro por ello.''

''¿Eres lesbiana?''

''Así que de verdad que no me has buscado en Internet, ¿no?'' rió Emma. El hecho de que la rubia prefería a las mujeres había sido algo que se sabía desde hacía años.

''Prefiero conocer a la persona primero antes de conocer sobre ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú me has buscado en Google?''

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Cómo sinó crees que me preparo las entrevistas? Incluso las que tienen preguntas ridículamente estrictas.''

''Volvemos a eso, ¿eh?''

Emma volvió en sí de golpe. ''No, lo siento. Podemos seguir hablando de mí. Sí, soy lesbiana, aunque sólo he tenido una relación de larga duración con una sola mujer. Lily y yo estuvimos juntas durante seis años pero lo dejamos hace un par de años. Mi carrera no me deja mucho tiempo para tener citas y con un adolescente que cuidar no estoy muy interesada en buscar algo serio.''

''¿Pero estás interesada en conocer a alguien así casualmente?'' preguntó Regina.

''¿Por qué? ¿Me juzgarías si ese fuera el caso?''

Regina se sonrojó, casi balbuceando su respuesta. ''No, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir, no, eso no es lo que quería decir.''

''No pasa nada,'' le aseguró Emma. ''Estaba burlándome de ti. Puede que yo no sea tan famosa como tú pero me reconocen aquí en mi ciudad. Si tuviera la costumbre de ligar cada semana con mujeres desconocidas, la gente acabaría hablando. Además, debo tener en cuenta a Henry. Puede que ahora sea mayor, pero no quiero que se despierte y se encuentre a desconocidos en casa.''

''Parece que seas una buena madre.''

Emma encogió los hombros. ''Supongo que es el instinto. Quiero protegerlo; ¿sabes?''

No, Regina no lo sabía. Deseaba saberlo pero parecía que la naturaleza tenía otros planes para ella. Nunca sabría lo que era el instinto maternal, nunca tendría un hijo al que amar y proteger con tanta pasión que la consumiera por dentro.

''¿Estás bien?''

Regina se dio la vuelta y se limpió los ojos. No se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Sorbiendo los mocos ligeramente, tomó varias inspiraciones profundas y intentó mantener la calma.

''Estoy bien, lo siento,'' dijo, forzándose a sí misma a mirar de nuevo a Emma.

''La gente que está 'bien' no se pone a llorar de golpe,'' dijo Emma con gentileza. ''La gente que está 'bien' no llama a gente desconocida para quedar porque necesitan un amigo. Sé que dijiste que querías que nos conociéramos, pero creo que quizás es hora de que me cuentes por qué estás realmente aquí...Regina.'' Aún se le hacía raro decir ese nombre sin nombrar el cargo de la mujer. ''¿Qué va mal? ¿Qué es eso de lo que no puedes hablar con nadie?''

''Mi matrimonio se ha acabado,'' soltó Regina con brusquedad.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par ante la abrupta confesión. Sabía que algo iba mal entre Regina y su marido pero no se había esperado que fuera algo que los llevara al divorcio. Los presidentes no se divorciaban.

''Siento oír eso,'' dijo Emma con lentitud.

''Me puso los cuernos,'' continuó Regina, sin reprimirse. ''Hace seis años. Tiene un hijo con otra mujer, Y parece ser, que ahora está enamorado de ella. Hemos estado juntos para mantener las apariencias pero él quiere dejarme y estar con su nueva família. El lunes por la mañana se hará un comunicado de prensa. El mundo entero está a punto de descubrir que la primera mujer Presidenta de los Estados Unidos va a ser una mujer divorciada.''

''Lo siento,'' dijo Emma de nuevo. ''No puedo ni imaginar por lo que estás pasando.''

''Nadie puede,'' dijo Regina. ''Y a nadie parece importarle. Todos los que lo saben sólo piensan en cómo va a afectar esto a mi carrera, a nuestros votos, a la próxima elección. Nadie se ha parado a preguntarme cómo me siento. Ni una vez durante estos seis años. He tenido que tratar con esto como si fuera otro problema político más, no como si fuera la traición más grande de mi vida.''

''¿Cómo te sientes?'' preguntó Emma.

Regina se acabó el vino antes de responder. ''Me ha roto el corazón,'' dijo en voz baja. ''Él ha sido mi mejor amigo, mi apoyo, mi todo. Y de repente mi mundo entero se rompía. Pero no podía sentir nada de eso. No podía estar triste o enfadarme con él. Teníamos que mantener la fachada y continuar nuestro camino hacia la Casa Blanca. Y ahora que ya estamos dentro, él me da la espalda y dice que ama a otra mujer y que quiere ser el padre de ese niño y yo sólo...es demasiado. No puedo aguantar más. No puedo fingir que me parece bien. Él me ha...me ha destrozado.''

Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Regina y había encogido las piernas hacia el pecho, enterrando su cara en ellas. Emma contempló el triste panorama y, sin pensar, se movió más cerca para poner un brazo alrededor de los temblorosos hombros de Regina. La morena se tensó un poco, pero después se inclinó hacia el tentativo abrazo de Emma, incapaz de recordar la última vez que había sido abrazada por otro humano. Cualquier contacto físico entre ella y Robin había sido en público y para mantener las apariencias. Se había olvidado de lo bien que se sentía el calor humano de otro cuerpo.

Emma no dijo nada. Sólo dejó que sus dedos se cerraran sobre el brazo de Regina, acariciándola ligeramente a través de la chaqueta hecha a medida que llevaba puesta la mujer. La última vez que había consolado a un amigo durante una ruptura, Ruby había estado llorando en el sofá en chándal y un top blanco. Regina, en cambio, llevaba un traje que costaba millones de dólares. Estaba claro que una presidenta divorciada manejaba la caída de su matrimonio de una forma muy diferente a la mayoría de la población americana.

Ninguna de ellas habló durante los próximos quince minutos. Cuando las lágrimas de Regina pararon, su garganta se quedó ronca, con el maquillaje desvanecido a causa de los ríos que habían dejado las lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos. Al final, se levantó, apartándose de Emma, en la cual se había dejado caer, y se limpió la cara.

''Lo siento,'' dijo Regina, levantando la mirada y dándose cuenta de que sus lágrimas habían dejado una gran mancha mojada en el hombro de la ligera blusa de Emma.

''No hay por qué disculparte,'' dijo Emma. ''Creo que esto se veía a venir.''

Regina soltó una seca carcajada. ''Después de seis años, dudo que este sea el único ataque que tenga una vez la noticia se haga pública.''

''Tienes todo el derecho a sentirte así,'' dijo Emma, recogiendo las copa de vino. ''No te sientes culpable por tener emociones. Eres política, no un robot.''

''Algunos piensan que esas dos cosas son lo mismo,'' contestó Regina. ''Y las mujeres ya son vistas por muchos votantes como personas demasiado emocionales. Ya puedo ir despidiéndome de una segunda elección cuando las noticias lleguen a la prensa.''

''Tienes muy poca fe en los votantes americanos,'' dijo Emma con cara de póquer.

''¿Crees que me equivoco?''

''No,'' admitió Emma. ''No estás equivocada. ¿Pero de verdad que te hubiera gustado seguir viviendo con un hombre que te ha dañado tanto, sólo por cumplir una segunda elección?''

''Ser residenta es mi sueño,'' contestó Regina.

''Y lo has conseguido,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero no deberías de sacrificar tu felicidad por este trabajo.''

''¿Hubieras seguido viviendo con un hombre que te ha engañado si no te hubiera contado que quiere marcharse?''

''Sí,'' dijo Regina en voz baja. ''No quiero nada más en mi vida que el servir a la gente como presidenta. Bueno, no ahora.''

''¿Qué significa eso?'' preguntó Emma.

Regina no contestó, pero su mirada la delató. Sus ojos se habían posado sobre una foto de Emma y Henry, con una mirada de dolor en su cara. Emma lo entendió.

''Lo siento,'' dijo silenciosamente.

''No es culpa de nadie,'' dijo Regina. ''Mi cuerpo no es capaz de engendrar un niño. Robin encontró a alguien que sí que podía, aunque él asegura que esa no es la razón por la que se juntaron. Pero sé que su deseo por ser el padre de Roland es la razón por la que ahora me abandona. Marian le he dado algo que yo nunca pude darle. No quiero quitarle la oportunidad de ser padre.''

''Pero tú también querías ser madre,'' dijo Emma cuidadosamente.

''Sí,'' susurró Regina. ''Quería serlo.''

''¿No pensáisteis en adoptar?''

Regina negó con la cabeza. ''Aparentemente, nunca había tiempo.''

''¿Y eso quién lo decía?'' dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño.

''Mi equipo,'' dijo Regina encogiendo los hombros. ''Si me hubiera quedado embarazada de forma natural, entonces hubiera sido diferente, pero consideraron que la idea de adoptar un niño iba a crear una interrupción en mi carrera política.''

Emma soltó aire con burla. ''Bueno, por supuesto que los niños son una interrupción. Le dan la vuelta a todos y cada uno de los aspectos de tu vida, pero esa es una de las cosas maravillosas que tienen. Y si quieres ser madre, nadie puede decirte lo contrario.''

''Mi cuerpo puede,'' dijo Regina. ''No puedo tener hijos. Los doctores han determinado que tengo un útero 'hostil'.

''Yo soy adoptada,'' reveló Emma. ''Los padres que me criaron tampoco podían tener hijos. Puede que no compartiera la misma sangre, pero me quisieron como si lo fuera.''

''Amaría a cualquier niño, sin importarme de donde viniera él o ella,'' dijo Regina. ''Pero ya he perdido mi oportunidad. Es demasiado tarde. He escogido mi carrera por encima de la familia y ahora ni siquiera tengo un marido.''

''Nunca es tarde,'' dijo Emma. ''No si realmente quieres algo.''

Regina se encogió de hombros. ''Bueno, ahora ya poco importa. Soy la Presidenta. No es como si pudiera adoptar a un niño como madre soltera y ser la política más conocida del mundo.''

''No serás la Presidenta para siempre,'' remarcó Emma. ''¿Quién sabe lo que te depara el futuro?''

''Solteronería,'' contestó Regina sin ánimo. ''Ya puedo ir mañana a comprarme un gato.''

Emma rió. ''Los gatos son guays.''

Regina miró de reojo a la mujer que había a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía más ligera. Por primera vez en seis años era capaz de hablar sobre cómo se sentía. Tenía a alguien con quién hablar sobre su infertilidad sin que la vieran como un fracaso en su papel de mujer o como una disfrazada bendición mientras escalaba su ascenso hacia la Casa Blanca.

''Gracias por esta noche, Emma,'' dijo en voz baja. ''No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba esto.''

''Todo el mundo necesita amigos,'' dijo Emma.

''¿Somos amigas?'' preguntó Regina. ''No siento como si hubiéramos pasado bastante tiempo juntas como para poder utilizar ese término.''

''Creo que se lo suficiente sobre tu vida como para considerarte mi amiga en cualquier otra situación,'' remarcó Emma. ''Quiero decir, ¿cuántas personas saben lo de tu matrimonio y sobre el hecho de que os vais a separar?''

''Sólo tú, my consultora y unos cuantos miembros del equipo,'' admitió Regina. ''Pero el lunes, lo sabrá el mundo entero.''

''Y la prensa tendrá tema para rato, y después se olvidarán de ello,'' dijo Emma.

''Eso es lo que cree Mal.''

''¿Malinda Fire?''

Regina asintió. ''¿La conoces?''

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Emma. Todo el mundo en D.C. conocía a la nueva consultora de la Casa Blanca. ''¿Fue ella la que te aconsejó que hicieras ese comunicado de prensa?''

''Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que es buena idea?'' No es que Emma fuera una consultora política, pero sí que era cierto que sabía sobre la prensa, así que su opinión sobre la decisión de la Casa Blanca era algo que le importaba a Regina.

''Sí,'' contestó Emma. ''Política y personalmente. Si no estás feliz, entonces tienes que seguir con tu vida, pero esta noticia proviene directamente de la Casa Blanca, así que podrás controlar aquello que la gente como yo podrá saber.''

''¿Y la gente como tú cómo va a informar sobre esto?''

Emma rió. ''Qué sutil. ¿Es esta tu forma de preguntarme si lo mencionaré en mi programa?''

''Bueno, dudo que puedas evitar mencionarlo, ¿pero tienes alguna idea de lo que dirás?''

Emma negó con la cabeza. ''No, y es gracioso porque esta vez he estado escuchándote, no preparándome un monólogo conmigo misma. Estoy aquí como amiga, no para llevarme una jugosa exclusiva. Creo que debería hacer lo que haría cualquier otro corresponsal político y hacerme una idea basada en el comunicado de prensa que anuncie tu equipo. La gente hablaría si el lunes aparezco con un informe completo basado en una historia que aún ha de hacerse pública.''

''Gracias,'' dijo Regina. ''Y siento si venir aquí te ha dejado en una posición profesional comprometida. No era mi intención. Yo sólo-''

''Necesitabas una amiga,'' la interrumpió Emma. ''Lo entiendo. Cuando quieras.''

''¿De verdad?''

''De verdad,'' asintió Emma. ''Sé lo mucho que duele un divorcio, incluso cuando fue decisión mía que Neal y yo nos separaramos. Si necesitas hablar con alguien que no sea de la Casa Blanca, llámame. Por cierto mi teléfono está encriptado. No tanto como el tuyo pero tengo que tener cuidado sobre lo que digo por si me graban.''

''Está bien saberlo,'' dijo Regina. Y gracias por ser tan profesional. Supongo que no tengo que recordarte que todo lo que hemos hablado aquí es confidencial, incluso cuando la noticia salga a la luz. Quizás debería haber mencionado que mi infertilidad no será parte del comunicado.''

''¿Por qué debería serlo?''

Regina sonrió. ''Eso mismo pienso yo.''

''Y te prometo que no lo mencionaré en ningún comentario que haga.''

''Confío en tí,'' dijo Regina, sorprendiéndose a sí misma cuando se dio cuenta de lo cierto que era eso.

Emma sonrió tiernamente. ''¿Te apetece otra copa de vino?'' preguntó, señalando las copas vacías que había encima de la mesa.

''Será mejor que me vaya,'' dijo Regina. ''Ya te he causado suficientes inconvenientes por hoy.''

''No han sido inconvenientes,'' dijo Emma.

''Bueno, eso no es verdad pero lo aprecio. Gracias.''

Se levantó, se alisó su traje y se limpió la cara una vez más. Sus ojos aún estaban un poco rojos y su maquillaje estaba un poco dispersado. Pero no le importaba. Las dos mujeres caminaron en silencio por el apartamento, parándose delante de la entrada.

''Bueno, gracias de nuevo,'' dijo Regina, casi con timidez.

''De nada, Regina,'' dijo Emma. ''Y como he dicho, cuando quieras.''

Regina asintió. Creía en la sinceridad de Emma, pero no estaba segura de si la volvería a llamar. Aunque se había sentido estupendamente el hablar con alguien fuera de su círculo habitual, quiería ser precavida y no convertirlo en algo recurrente. Después de todo, Emma era corresponsal política. Cualquier tipo de amistad por ambas partes podría considerarse poco profesional.

''Buena suerte con todo,'' dijo Emma.

''Gracias,'' dijo Regina. ''Supongo que ya me las arreglaré.''

Emma dio un golpecito al hombro de Regina sin pensar. Tan pronto como lo hizo, sintió que el contacto era extraño, no bienveindo, inaceptable.

''Lo superarás,'' dijo Emma, con la mano guardada incómodamente en el bolsillo de sus tejanos. ''Y te aseguro que informaré de ello justamente.''

''Informa como siempre lo haces,'' dijo Regina. ''Eres una presentadora fantástica.''

''Gracias.''

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Ninguna de las dos mujeres quería que la noche acabara pero ya no había nada más que hablar.

''Bueno, supongo que debería irme,'' acabó diciendo Regina. ''Que tengas un buen fin de semana.''

''Igualmente,'' dijo Emma, inclinándose por el costado de Regina para abrir la puerta. Se apartó, notando mientras lo hacía que la morena olía a vainilla. ''Em, adiós.''

''Adiós, Emma,'' dijo Regina, saliendo al pasillo, donde fue inmediatamente flanqueada por Graham y otro guardia de seguridad. Graham le devolvió el teléfono a Emma sin decir nada y ella asintió con la cabeza dándole las gracias.

La puerta se cerró y así acabó una de las noches más raras de la vida de Emma. Aunque sus pensamientos no paraban quietos cuando esa noche se tumbó en la cama, pensando en cada momento que había compartido con Regina, tratando de encontrarle sentido.

* * *

Unos golpes insistentes despertaron a Regina del profundo sueño que estaba teniendo esa mañana de domingo. Gruñó y se dio la vuelta, salió de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, abrochándose la bata mientras lo hacía.

''¿Has visto esto?'' preguntó Robin, acercándole el iPad a la cara cuando ella abrió la puerta.

''¿Ver el qué?'' dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño, centrándose en la brillante pantalla. Pero no necesitaba preguntar a qué se refería su futuro exmarido. Su pecho se encogió de forma incómoda al leer el titular. Al acabar de escanear el resto del texto, su corazón iba a mil.

Le devolvió el iPad a Robin y cerró la puerta, volvió a su cama y se metió debajo de las sábanas. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estupida? ¿Cómo había dejado que sus emociones la traicionaran? ¿Cómo había podido creer que podía confiar en Emma Swan?

Las palabras se habían quedado grabadas en su retina; atormentándola, recordándole su error.

 _Exclusiva de NBC: El divorcio de la Presidenta Mills y el Primer Caballero_


	9. La fuente confidencial

El teléfono de Emma vibró con fuerza contra la mesita de noche y alargó el brazo para cogerlo, achinando los ojos al ver lo pronto que era.

''¿Hola?'' dijo, colocando el teléfono de forma que se mantenía en su oreja mientras ella se apretujaba más contra la almohada.

''¿Has visto el artículo?''

''¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto?'' se quejó Emma. Ruby no era una persona madrugadora, y menos los fines de semana.

''¿Has visto el artículo?'' repitió su amiga y asistenta.

''Ni siquiera he visto la luz del día,'' contestó Emma. ''¿Qué artículo?''

''Mira la web de NBC,'' dijo Ruby. ''Y luego me llamas.''

La llamada se colgó y Emma gruñó. Forzándose a abrir los ojos, puso su código pin con torpeza y abrió su navegador web. NBC ya le salia como página de inicio y le llevó menos de un segundo entender de qué hablaba Ruby.

''¡Mierda!'' dijo sin aliento. ''Mierda, mierda, mierda.''

Se dio cuenta del autor, frunció el ceño al ver el nombre, y llamó a Ruby.

''¿Tú sabías algo de esto?'' preguntó tan pronto como su amiga descolgó el teléfono.

''No, ¿y tú?''

El contenido de la historia, sí. Pero el hecho de que se había publicado algo sobre ello, no, pensó Emma para sí misma. Optó por la segunda respuesta. No le gustaba mantener secretos con Ruby pero sabía que no era apropiado revelar que había recibido una visita de la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos y le había contado en privado lo de su acabado matrimonio.

''No. ¿Y él cómo se ha enterado?''

''¿Crees que es verdad?'' preguntó Ruby.

''No lo habrían puesto como titular si no tuvieran pruebas suficientes,'' dijo Emma, asegurando con certeza algo que tenía sentido. NBC tenía una buena reputación cuando se trataba de dar noticias. ''Y él es un buen reportero. Habrá hecho su propia indagación.''

''Bueno, mañana será un día entretenido. ¿Quieres que nos reunamos para prepararnos con tiempo?''

''No, esperemos a ver cómo responde la Casa Blanca,'' dijo Emma. ''Los informativos de fin de semana ya se encargarán de tratar con esta primera reacción. Disfruta el resto de tu domingo y nos pondremos en marcha mañana a primera hora.''

''Tú también. Te veré mañana entonces,'' dijo Ruby antes de acabar la conversación.

Apenas cinco segundos después de colgar su teléfono se volvió a iluminar. Número bloqueado.

''Mierda,'' gruñó Emma, con el estómago encogido. Sabía exactamente quién estaba llamando. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y preparándose para hacerle cara a la inevitable ira, respondió.

''¿Cómo has podido?''

En vez de encontrarse con la ira que se esperaba, la voz de la presidenta mostraba algo mucho peor. Traición.

''Regina, no he sido yo,'' dijo Emma de golpe. ''No he sido yo. Te lo prometo.''

''Ha sido en la cadena de tu programa, tu jefe,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Quién más sino puede haber sido?''

''Te lo prometo,'' repitió Emma. ''No se lo he contado a nadie. Tú me dijiste que no lo hiciera, ¿recuerdas?''

''Él sabía los detalles, Emma. Lo sabía todo. _Tú_ lo sabes todo.''

''No he sido yo,'' dijo Emma. ''Por favor, Regina, créeme. Nunca te haría algo así. Ni siquiera he hablado con August esta semana.''

''Alguien lo ha hecho,'' dijo Regina. ''Y no creo que haya sido alguien de mi equipo. Tú eres la única persona que lo sabe. Tú eres la única que sale ganando con esta historia. Me refiero a que tu cadena debe de estar partiéndose de risa ante tal exclusiva. ¿August te ha dado un aumento? En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando te busqué, contándole a alguien que trabaja para los medios, encima de los que tratan de política, algo tan personal y-''

''Regina,'' la interrumpió Emma. ''No he sido yo.''

''No me mientas,'' dijo Regina enfadada, la rabia que había estado esperando Emma por fin se hacía visible. ''Sé que has sido tú.''

''No lo he hecho,'' discutió Emma. ''Yo no he hecho esto. Nunca te traicionaría de esta manera.''

''¿Entonces quién ha sido?'' dijo Regina, levantando la voz. ''¿Quién más quiere hacerme daño?''

''Yo no quiero hacerte daño,'' dijo Emma. ''Esa es la última cosa que quiero hacer, Regina. Quiero ayudarte, ¿recuerdas? Quiero ser tu amiga.''

''Los amigos no se hacen esto.''

''Puedes escucharme de una vez,'' dijo Emma, un poco exasperada. ''No he sido yo. Joder, ¿por qué iba a dar una historia así a otra persona un dia que mi programa ni siquiera sale en antena? Piénsalo bien, Regina. Sabes que no fui yo; no tiene sentido. August puede que sea mi jefe, pero él también es corresponsal político y debe de tener una fuente de dentro que le ha filtrado la historia. Pero te prometo que esa persona no he sido yo.''

''Has tenido que ser tú,'' dijo Regina, con la voz un poco más suave. ''Porque si no has sido tú, entonces alguien de mi equipo me ha traicionado.''

''Lo siento,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero esa es la única explicación.''

Hubo un largo silencio. Ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir. Emma esperó pacientemente para que Regina hablara.

''Tengo que irme'', dijo. ''Siento haberte gritado.''

''¿Me crees?'' preguntó Emma, sintiéndose aliviada.

''Sí,'' dijo Regina en voz baja. ''En el fondo siempre sabía que no habías podido ser tú.''

''¿Tienes idea de quién puede haber sido el infiltrado?'' preguntó Emma.

''No,'' dijo Regina. ''Pero voy a descubrirlo.''

''Si necesitas algo,'' dijo Emma, ''ya sabes dónde encontrarme.''

''Gracias,'' dijo Regina antes de colgar.

Pero no tenía ninguna intención de volver a llamar a Emma. Puede que la rubia no fuera quién había filtrado la historia, y Regina se lo creía, pero su confianza se había roto. Había bajado la guardia. Había dejado entrar a Emma. Se había permitido ser vulnerable por primera vez en años y ahora estaba pagándolo. ¿Y qué si Emma no había sido la persona que había contado la historia a la prensa? El hecho de que podía haber sido ella misma la que había filtrado la historia era lo que más le dolía a Regina.

Esa noche en el apartamento de Emma le había supuesto a Regina el tener que confiar por primera vez en alguien fuera de su cerrado y profesional círculo. Y se había sentido estupendamente. Ese tiempo que había gastado había sido liberador, reconfortante y totalmente necesario. Y es por eso que el titular le había sentado como una patada en el estómago. ¿Y qué si el mundo entero se enteraba de lo de su divorcio? Había sabido que las noticias iban a enterarse de eso al día siguiente. No, lo que había dolido, lo que de verdad le había afectado, habían sido esos momentos en los que pensaba que Emma la había traicionado.

Ahora creía a la joven mujer. Había reconocido el simple hecho de que si Emma hubiera querido usar la exclusiva para su propio beneficio, la hubiera anunciado en su propio programa, y no al día siguiente por escrito y firmado con el nombre de su jefe. Sabía que por lógica no había sido Emma. Pero en esos momentos previos a la lectura del artículo, cuando la lógica no era una cualidad que poseyera, le había herido el miedo a que alguien en quién confiaba la hubiera traicionado. Le había dolido mucho. Muchísimo. No podía sentirse así otra vez. Era política. Toda su atención tenía que ponerla en su carrera, en cumplir con sus promesas de campaña, las que había hecho a la gente a la cual había jurado servir y proteger.

No tenía amigos por algo. No podía tener a gente en su vida que significaran mucho para ella. Era peligroso. Le hacía perder su enfoque. La distraía. Emma Swan la había distraído. Esa noche. Esa corta noche en el apartamento de la mujer. Había sido una vía de escape. Una maravillosa vía de escape donde no había sido la Presidenta. No había sido una política. Sólo había sido Regina. Y se había sentido de maravilla.

Nunca más, pensó Regina mientras se forzaba a salir de la cama. No vale la pena. Había trabajado mucho para llegar a donde estaba. Debía centrarse en superar todo esto, en tener a los votantes de su parte y en cumplir sus promesas.

Al acabar de ducharse, con el pelo liado en una toalla, vio que tenía siete llamadas perdidas de la consultora. Suspirando, le devolvió la llamada a Mal y empezaron a manejar la nueva situación.

* * *

El jefe de Emma contestó al tercer pitido.

''¿Lo has leído?'' se regodeó él.

''Em, sí, junto con el resto del mundo,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Es cierto?'' Puede que lo supiera perfectamente pero quería descubrir cómo de concreta era la fuente de August. O, siendo más directa, lo mucho que confiaba August en su fuente.

''100%,'' dijo. ''Y esto explica por qué no se te permitía preguntar sobre Robin durante esa entrevista.''

''¿Cómo te enteraste?'' preguntó Emma.

August rió. ''Oh, vamos, Ems. ¿De verdad estás pidiéndome que revele mi fuente confidencial? Me conoces muy bien.''

''De amigo a amigo, de compañero a compañero,'' insistió Emma. ''Debes de conocer a alguien con alto cargo en la Casa Blanca si sabes todo eso. ¿Quién es?''

''Nops,'' rió August. ''No va a pasar, chica. Si destapo su tapadera, dejarán de ayudarme. Necesito protegerlos para que esta fuente de información siga abierta. A partir de ahora me darán jugosas exclusivas. Por un módico precio, por supuesto.''

''¿Estás comprando historias de dentro de la Casa Blanca?''

Emma podía oír su mueca chulesca. ''Sip,'' dijo él. ''Ya he recibido llamadas de otras cadenas ofreciendome sueldos desorbitados. Pero de momento le seré fiel a la NBC.''

''Así que, ¿de verdad que esta historia viene del propio equipo?''

Hubo una pausa y entonces; ''Sí…¿pero por qué estás tan interesada en mi fuente? ¿No es la historia lo más importante aquí? Vamos, Ems, estamos a punto de ver como se divorcia nuestra primera presidenta estando en el cargo. Y es una mujer. Esto es oro para los medios.''

''Es su vida,'' dijo Emma enfadada.

August dudó ligeramente. Incluso a través del teléfono sabía que había tocado un tema delicado. ''No es porque ella sea mujer, en serio,'' trató de defensar.

''No es porque sea mujer,'' espetó Emma de vuelta. ''Es porque nosotros hacemos dinero y mejoramos nuestra audiencia mediante la separación de un matrimonio. ¿No somos mejores que eso? ¿No podemos dejarlos en paz y que solucionen ese horrible proceso en privado?''

''Es la presidenta de los Estados Unidos, Emma, ya nada es privado en su vida. Ella ya sabía en lo que se metía cuando se convirtió en política. Tu vida entera va a estar expuesta a tus votantes. De todas formas, desde cuando te preocupas de no compartir detalles privados de los políticos. Has ido formado tu carrera haciendo exactamente eso.''

Emma se mordió el labio. Era cierto. Ni siquiera era capaz de contar el número de veces que había informado de un político adúltero, de un hijo ilegítimo o de un escándalo de evasión de capitales. Era su pan de cada día. Y aún así, cuando tenía que ver con una historia relacionada con esta presidenta, Emma sentía una sobrecogedora sensación de culpabilidad ante sus antiguos informes.

''¿Todavía no tenemos respuesta de la Casa Blanca?'' preguntó Emma, ignorando el comentario.

''No, pero lo espero pronto. Zelena no es de las que se quedan calladas.''

''¿Así que ella no es nuestra fuente?''

''Sutil, Ems,'' rió August. ''Pero no, no lo es. Y no empieces a decirme nombres porque no te voy a contar nada. Vuelve a disfrutar de tu día libre y mañana ya nadarás en esta jugosa noticia. Y puedes agradecerme a mí personalmente el incremento de audiencia que pronto experimentará tu programa.''

Él colgó y Emma tiró el móvil en el sofá. Suspiró. Sabía que era su día libre pero de ninguna manera iba ser capaz de relajarse. Empezó a buscar en Internet otras historias pero todo lo que encontraba eran artículos reescritos con información que había proporcionado August en su exclusiva. Quienquiera que fuera el infiltrado, no parecía que se hubiera puesto en contacto con otros medios. ¿Pero quién era? Emma sacó una lista de los nombramientos más recientes dentro del equipo de Regina y empezó a rastrearlos.

* * *

La sala estaba en silencio. Todos sabían exactamente por qué se había convocado la reunión del domingo, pero uno de ellos tenía curiosidad por identificar al culpable. En cambio, otro de ellos, estaba interesado en si la Presidenta tenía idea o no de su traición. Regina estaba sentada en su escritorio, con cara de piedra, mientras observaba a los miembros de su equipo.

''Alguien,'' empezó a decir lentamente, ''ha roto su contrato de confidencialidad. Uno de vosotros ha hablado con el director de la NBC. Vosotros siete sois los únicos que conocéis el contenido entero del comunicado de prensa que planeamos para mañana. En el artículo de hoy había detalles que sólo gente que está hoy aquí dentro podría saber.''

Robin miró a su derecha y contempló al resto de gente que había sido llamado al despacho de su mujer. Había estado un poco molesto de ser considerado sospechoso. ¿Por qué iba a hablar? Él iba a conseguir lo que quería al día siguiente. No tenía nada que ganar con contarlo antes de tiempo. Pero sabía que Regina tenía razón. Uno de los que había en esa habitación había hablado.

¿Había sido Kathryn? ¿El apoyo más largo y amiga (o algo así) de Regina? Robin no podía ni imaginárselo. La mujer se dedicaba completamente a tirar hacia delante la carrera política de Regina. ¿De qué forma haría eso este escándalo?

¿Y qué había de Malinda Fire? ¿La consultora había filtrado las noticias antes de tiempo para chulear sobre su talento con las situaciones críticas? Quizás la jugosa noticia de la infidelidad de él y el divorcio no habían sido lo suficientemente escandalosas para ella y quería un reto aún más grande para inaugurar su tiempo servido en la Casa Blanca.

Daniel, el Vicepresidente de Regina, estaba de pie al lado de la consultora. ¿Era este su primer movimiento para forzar a Regina a dimitir y así poder quedarse él con el Despacho Oval para él sólo? No parecía algo que pudiera hacer Daniel. A pesar de ser un político poderoso, también era muy dulce por naturaleza y se había mostrado humilde ante la propuesta de Regina para ponerlo dentro del boletín electoral. Aunque, quizás la sensación de poder de estar en lo más alto le había hecho darse cuenta de que quería más.

Sidney Glass miraba a Regina, como siempre hacía. Todo el mundo sabía que el secretario de prensa de la Casa Blanca estaba encaprichado con la Presidenta. Él y Regina se habían reído de ello en más de una ocasión; aún capaces de disfrutar de la compañía entre ellos. Pero esta historia hería a Regina. De ninguna manera Glass le haría eso a la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado. Y su comunicado de prensa al día siguiente hubiera sido el punto más álgido de su carrera. ¿Por qué iba a fastidiarse a él mismo esa oportunidad mediante la temprana publicación de las noticias?

Zelena era la siguiente, con una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Robin sospechaba que ya estaba pensando en una táctica para combatir a la prensa. Ahí había de nuevo, una mujer que podía beneficiarse de un escándalo tan importante. ¿Había sido ella? ¿Había creado una historia sensacionalista con la que coronarse dentro del escenario nacional? Excepto que con el comunicado de prensa programado para mañana, ya se había puesto en la cola para tener la semana más ocupada de su carrera. Todo lo que habría hecho sería haberse quitado una semana a sí misma.

Graham estaba de pie al final de línia; con la espalda recta y la mirada al frente. Siempre con profesionalidad, su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción durante el discurso de Regina. El jefe de seguridad de ella ya hacía tiempo que había estado al tanto de los acuerdos de convivencia entre ellos, y había sido brevemente informado del inminente divorcio porque se le requería organizar el traslado de Robin fuera de la Casa Blanca para mañana. Pero al resto de su equipo no se le había informado de los detalles.

''Así que, ¿quién va a reconocerlo?'' preguntó Regina, recostándose en su silla y cruzando los brazos. Hubo un silencio. Contempló las caras ante ella, observando con escrutinio cada expresión. Estas eran personas que ella conocía muy bien, y la enfurecía que no sólo había sido traicionada sino que tampoco sabía quién había violado su confianza.

''No he sido yo,'' dijo Mal tras un largo silencio.

''Yo tampoco,'' dijo Robin.

''Ni yo,'' dijo Graham.

''Sabes que yo no te haría algo así,'' dijo Sidney con devoción.

''Yo no le he hecho,'' dijo Zelena.

''Yo no se lo he contado a nadie,'' afirmó Daniel.

''Nunca haría eso,'' dijo Kathryn. ''¿Estás segura de que nadie más lo sabe?''

Regina negó con la cabeza. No necesitaban saber sobre la reunión del viernes con Emma. Aunque dicho eso, Graham podía haber sospechado sobre qué habían hablado las dos mujeres. Él podría haber sabido quién era Emma. También sabía que Regina había estado casi una hora en el apartamento de la corresponsal política y que después la cadena de ella había sacado la exclusiva. Pero si él lo sospechaba, no había dicho nada.

''Nadie fuera de este círculo sabía sobre el comunicado de prensa. El hecho de que Robin y yo estamos distanciados puede que sea algo que se sepa dentro de la Casa Blanca, pero todos habéis leído el artículo y sabéis que hay detalles que sólo aparecían en el comunicado de prensa de mañana. Alguien de aquí debe haber hablado con August Booth. Decírmelo ahora y vuestro contrato se acabará y no se volverá a hablar más sobre el asunto. Pero si esperáis a que lo descubra yo misma, no trabajaréis más para esta ciudad.''

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo en el Despacho Oval. Regina esperó un minuto entero antes de hacer un gesto con la mano para echar al grupo. Todos salieron menos Robin.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó.

A pesar de que estaba sorprendida ante la preocupación de él, no podía olvidar que la razón principal por la cual estaba pasando por todo esto era porque él la había engañado.

''No te creas,'' suspiró ella. ''Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora.''

''Sabes que no fui yo, ¿no?'' preguntó él, sentándose en el sofá.

''Sí, lo sé,'' dijo Regina. Y era cierto. Puede que Robin la hubiera herido gravemente; que ya la hubiera traicionado una vez. Pero sabía que él se sentía culpable sobre su infidelidad y también sabía que él no pretendía hacerle daño. Después de todo, él ya había roto su corazón; no había nada peor que pudiera hacerle.

''¿Quién crees que ha sido?'' preguntó Robin.

''Sinceramente, no lo sé,'' admitió Regina. ''No quiero pensar en alguna de estas personas traicionándome así. Pero está claro que uno de ellos lo ha hecho. Y voy a descubrir quién.''

''¿Cómo?'' preguntó Robin.

''Soy la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos,'' le recordó ella. ''Tengo a mi disposición el equipo entero del FBI, la CIA y numerosas agencias de inteligencia. Cuando haya acabado, sabré exactamente quién es el culpable. Y su carrera estará acabada, te lo prometo.''

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a _**harpohe1989**_ , _**JBlack**_ , _**Wajibruja**_ , _**li02**_ y a los _**guest**_ que se animan a dejarme reviews. También a aquellos que seguís la historia o la tenéis en favoritos, os veo y agradezco vuestro apoyo! Y como no, un especial agradecimiento a _**SwanQueenUK**_ por hacer que esta traducción sea posible, todo el crédito de la historia va para ella!


	10. El comunicado de prensa

Incluso a primera hora, cuando Emma llegó, el estudio de televisión ya era un enjambre de actividad. Se chocó con Ruby en el parking cuando las dos se habían abierto paso entre los pasillos y hacia el despacho de la rubia. Una vez la puerta se cerró, se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios y se pusieron a trabajar.

Durante las siguientes 24 horas, el número de artículos que informaban del divorcio de la presidenta había estallado. Las dos mujeres estaban trabajando para separar la realidad de la ficción pero después de una hora de trabajo, quedaba claro que el único artículo de fiar era el que había escrito August. No había ninguna información que saliera de la callada Casa Blanca.

''¿Aún no hay ningún comunicado de prensa?'' preguntó Ruby.

Emma miró hacia la silenciada televisión que tenía acoplada en la pared y que emitía las notícias de la NBC.

''Nops.''

Se preguntaba qué estaría pasando dentro de la Casa Blanca, dentro del Despacho Oval. Debía de ser un frenesí de medios ante la inminente conferencia de prensa. Se preguntaba qué diría Sidney Glass.

El teléfono de Ruby vibró y lo respondió a la primera. Emma sólo oía una parte de la conversación cuando Ruby llamó su nombre.

''¿Qué?'' preguntó, levantando la vista del artículo que acababa de publicar la ABC sobre la amante sin nombre de Robin.

''Dice August que nos ha conseguido a las dos credenciales de prensa para la Casa Blanca. Quiere que tú vayas personalmente a oír la declaración de esta mañana.''

''¿Por qué?'' dijo Emma con el ceño fruncido. ''¿No ha ido ya Parker hacia allí?''

Ruby se encogió de hombros, aguantando el teléfono fuera de su oreja y esperando a que su jefa tomase una decisión.

''Está bien,'' dijo Emma. ''Dile que estaré lista para irme en diez minutos. ¿Puedes ir y conseguir un par de dictáfonos?'' Ruby asintió y abandonó la sala.

Emma no había estado en una conferencia de prensa de la Casa Blanca desde que había empezado su programa. La cadena había contratado a dos periodistas para que estuvieran presentes en todas las conferencias y para que luego informaran a Emma. Eso conseguía que estuviera libre para centrarse en la forma en que las noticias debían ser presentadas en su programa y este sistema funcionaba bastante bien. Así que, ¿por qué August quería que Emma estuviera hoy en la Casa Blanca? Debe de saber algo, pensó.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia maquillaje y vestuario. No iba a aparecer delante de Regina en sus viejos tejanos y una sudadera. Tina le escogió un traje de negocios y pronto ella y Ruby se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de uno de los coches de la cadena y condujeron por las calles de D.C.

Mientras se abrían paso por los jardines de la Casa Blanca, Emma tuvo la sobrecogedora sensación de exaltación que siempre tenía cuando cruzaba las puertas. Incluso cuando asistía con frecuencia a las comunicaciones de prensa, la increíble sensación de poder y grandeza e historia nunca se iba. La Casa Blanca era especial, y que le permitieran entrar dentro era todo un honor.

Aparcaron en la zona adjudicada para prensa y fueron escoltadas por un agente de seguridad hacia el pasillo que llevaba directamente a la sala de conferencias. Como era de esperar, estaba a petar; todo el mundo estaba ansioso por saber cómo Sidney Glass iba a manejar las notícias que habían salido a la luz el día anterior. Era un movimiento inesperado el no haber hecho un comunicado de prensa de forma inmediata, remarcó Emma. El control de daños siempre era mucho más efectivo si se llevaba a cabo lo antes posible. Ahora lo que estaban haciendo era darle a los espacios informativos un programa entero para plasmar sus propias historias fabricadas y ofrecer pensamientos y opiniones sobre la situación.

Ruby y Emma tenían reservados dos asientos situados al lateral y casi al principio de la sala. Se sentaron en ellos y sacaron su equipo, mientras le daban conversación a los otros periodistas que conocían y que también esperaban a que Sidney Glass hiciera su aparición. Parker estaba unas filas más atrás y frunció el ceño cuando las vio aparecer. Era evidente que August no le había dicho que la mujer a la cual él mantenía informada iba a estar presente el mismo día de la conferencia. Se preguntaba por qué estaba aquí. ¿Sabía ella algo? ¿Tenía ella una fuente infiltrada? Pero aún así le sonrió y le saludó con la cabeza cuando los verdes ojos de Emma se encontraron con los suyos, antes de que ambos siguieran preparándose para la declaración.

* * *

''¿Estás segura de esto?'' preguntó Kathryn mientras miraba a Regina comprobar por décima vez cómo tenía el maquillaje en el espejo.

''Sí,'' dijo Regina. ''Es lo correcto.''

''¿Porque ha sido idea de Zelena?''

Regina alzó una perfecta ceja y miró a través del espejo a su jefa de Gabinete. ''No, porque es la mejor manera de lidiar con esta situación en la que nos encontramos. Por qué, ¿qué sugieres tú?''

''No es mi área de trabajo,'' contestó Kathryn. ''Ella es la publicista.''

''Lo es,'' aseguró Regina. ''Y ella y yo ambas estamos de acuerdo de que es la opción correcta.''

Volviendo a sus apuntes, Regina trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer en vez de pensar en el hecho de que seguía trabajando codo con codo con una persona que la había traicionado. La exasperaba que quienquiera que fuera que había causado el problema, ahora estaba involucrada en su resolución. Quizás ese había sido su plan, se preguntó a sí misma. De todas formas, había esperado que fuera Emma quién la hubiera traicionado, porque al menos así sería capaz de sacar a la rubia de su vida. Su equipo, en cambio, no podía cambiarlo. Por ahora. El FBI y la CIA ya habían asignado a sus mejores agentes para que hicieran una profunda investigación de los móviles personales, correos e historiales de Internet de los siete sospechosos, para ver si le habían enviado algún link a August y la NBC.

''¿Estás lista?'' preguntó Zelena, entrando en la sala sin llamar a la puerta primero.

Regina asintió, un poco incómoda ante lo cómodamente que Zelena estaba tratando al Despacho Oval. Estaba claro que la puerta merecía ser golpeada para avisar de la presencia de alguien. Pero ahora no era el momento de estar molesta por algo tan trivial. Cerró sus notas, recogió la carpeta y siguió a su publicista, con su jefa de Gabinete pisándole los talones.

El pasillo estaba en silencio. Regina sabía por qué. Todo el mundo en la Casa Blanca se había reunido en la sala de conferencias. Incluso aquellos que sabían lo que estaba pasando estaban ansiosos por escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. Lo que le había dicho a Kathryn era verdad. Ambas ella y Zelena habían acordado que lo mejor para acabar con los rumores era enfrentándose al problema dando la cara, como habían planeado. Por supuesto que el comunicado de prensa había sido alterado del original, e iba a ser ella y no Glass quién lo hiciera, pero el argumento era el mismo. Completa transparencia. Querían humanizar la oficina presidencial y recordarles a todo el mundo que el centro de este escándalo era una mujer que había sido profundamente herida. Puede que el divorcio fuera una sensación mediática pero esperaban que, con la propia Regina subiendo al escenario, pudieran hablarles a la gente como ciudadanos igual que ellos. Nadie es perfecto. Ningún matrimonio es perfecto. Y todo el mundo tenía derecho a vivir una vida feliz. Regina sólo estaba descubriendo eso mientras mantenía uno de los puestos más poderosos del territorio.

* * *

''Mierda,'' dijo Ruby sin aliento, causando que Emma levantara la mirada de su teléfono móvil justo cuando notó movimiento cerca de ella y una serie de cegadores flashes.

La boca de Emma se abrió de par en par al ver a la mismísima Regina Mills caminar hacia el estrado para dar el largo y anticipado comunicado. No se había esperado eso. Sus ojos escanearon apreciando el vestido color crema que llevaba Regina, justo antes de recordar por qué estaba contemplando la belleza de la morena. ¿Es por eso que August quería que fuera personalmente a la Casa Blanca? Y si así era, ¿cómo demonios lo sabía él? ¿Quién era su fuente? Poniendo en marcha su dictáfono con torpeza, en la sala se notaba el silencio, pero casi se podía oír la excitación vibrando en el aire. Los periodistas eran unos cotillas terribles. Cuanto más escandalosa y personal era la historia, mejor.

''Buenos días,'' dijo Regina con una pequeña sonrisa mientras contemplaba la marea de caras, micrófonos y cámaras dirigidas a ella. A pesar de ser una sala llena de gente, no pudo evitar encontrar a Emma, sentada justo unas filas más atrás de la primera fila. Sus ojos se posaron en la rubia, cuyas mejillas se habían sonrojado ante su mirada, un segundo más de lo normal, antes de volver a dirigir la mirada hacia el final de la sala.

''Supongo que no es ningún secreto por qué esta mañana estáis todos aquí, así que dejadme que vaya directa al grano. El artículo publicado ayer por la NBC era parcialmente cierto.'' Hubo una explosión de ruido y preguntas mientras los periodistas requerían más información. Zelena, de pie al lado de Regina, dio un paso al frente y levantó las manos para indicar que esperasen.

''Por favor, guardad vuestras preguntas hasta que la Presidenta haya acabado con su declaración, gracias,'' dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

Regina esperó a que se hiciera el silencio y siguió con su discurso. ''A pesar de que el artículo no era la forma en que pretendía dar a conocer las noticias, el hecho de que Robin y yo vamos a divorciarnos iba a hacerse público de una forma u otra. Mi política respecto a la prensa y los votantes siempre ha estado basada en la transparencia. Creo que es importante que la gente conozca de verdad a su presidente, y es por eso que es a mi a quién escucháis hoy, y no a el Señor Glass.

El hombre en cuestión estaba de pie entre la muchedumbre de gente que había acompañado a Regina hacia el estrado. Parecía un poco disgustado al no ser él quién se dirigiera a la mayor concentración de periodistas que jamás se había visto dentro de la sala de conferencias de la Casa Blanca.

''Como bien sabéis,'' continuó Regina, ''Robin tuvo una relación extramatrimonial hace unos siete años atrás. Un niño salió fruto de este _affair_. A pesar de que la relación con la mujer en cuestión acabó cuando yo lo descubrí, Robin ha mantenido cierto contacto con su hijo durante muchos años. Ahora, ha decidido que quiere formar parte de un rol más activo dentro de la vida de su hijo, algo que creo que es importante. A pesar de intentar superar la infidelidad y querer salvar nuestro matrimonio, los dos fallamos. Como otros millones de parejas de los Estados Unidos, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que estaremos mejor separados.''

''Pero usted es la Presidenta,'' se escuchó decir a un periodista del fondo de la sala.

Emma se dio la vuelta, con los ojos entre cerrados. ¿Quién osaba gritar en medio del discurso de Regina? La propia mujer, aprovechó el comentario para seguir.

''Soy la Presidenta,'' asintió Regina. ''Y mientras estoy al corriente de que ningún otro presidente ha pasado por un divorcio mientras estaba al cargo, me gustaría pensar que he ganado las elecciones más allá de quién es mi marido o incluso más allá del hecho de que tengo un marido. Este divorcio cambiará mi vida personal pero no tendrá ninguna repercusión en mi determinación por cumplir con mis promesas de campaña. Robin deberá mudarse de la Casa Blanca esta misma tarde y yo continuaré a vuestro servicio. Creo firmemente que a partir de hoy seré una Presidenta mejor, más fuerte, y más dedicada.''

Regina hizo una pausa, bebiendo un trago del agua que le habían dejado en el atril, y continuó. ''El divorcio no es algo fácil. Es complicado y doloroso y nadie accede a un matrimonio creyendo que su unión se acabará de esta forma. Robin y yo hemos estado casados durante casi quince años y hemos compartido juntos unos momentos maravillosos. Estoy agradecida de todo su apoyo durante mi campaña electoral. Pero ahora hemos acordado mutuamente que mientras quisimos superar el daño causado por su infidelidad, seremos mejores personas si no seguimos casados.

''Al final del día, tengo un trabajo que hacer y no creo que mis habilidades se vean afectadas por mi estado civil. Es por eso, que no veo ninguna razón de por qué mi papel como Presidenta se verá afectado por mi divorcio. Me uno a muchos otros americanos que se han desenamorado de sus parejas y están listos para pasar página. Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado. A pesar de que no podré cambiar la forma en cómo hoy, mañana y las próximas semanas habléis de esto, me gustaría acabar diciendo una cosa más.

''Esto no es para crear sensacionalismo. Esto no es un evento para vender más papeletas o conseguir más seguidores en Twitter. Esto no es un escándalo político que deba ser usado para impulsar una carrera. Esta es la desafortunada ruptura de una pareja que antes se había querido y, lo más importante, es un asunto privado. A pesar de que como Presidenta no dispongo de mucha privacidad, apreciaría cierta humanidad cuando se trate de informar sobre esta historia. Si no lo hacéis por mí, entonces por favor tened en cuenta la forma en que vuestros artículos o declaraciones afectarán a aquellos que están involucrados. En particular a Robin y su hijo, no deberían ser vistos como minas de información. Por favor, sed respetuosos, y dejad que nosotros manejemos la situación como una familia.'' Regina hizo una pausa para que las palabras quedasen bien claras, aunque sabía muy bien que algunos de esos periodistas ni se darían cuenta. Había sangre en el agua y los tiburones nadaban en círculos. ''Ahora bien, me gustaría abrir una breve ronda de preguntas.''

Manos se alzaron en el aire alrededor de Emma, incluido Ruby. Su propia mano, en cambio, reposaba tranquilamente en su regazo. Regina había ofrecido uno de los discursos más poderosos que Emma había escuchado nunca. Y aún así, se dio cuenta, mientras miraba a su alrededor, que los buitres estaban listos para atacar.

''¿Sí?,'' dijo Regina, señalando a una joven periodista cerca de la primera fila.

''¿Quién es la mujer que ha tenido un _affair_ con su marido?''

''Eso es un tema privado que les concierne a ella y a su hijo y además irrelevante para este equipo,'' dijo Zelena antes de que Regina pudiera contestar. ''Siguiente pregunta.''

''¿Cuál es el nombre del hijo ilegítimo de Robin?''

''De nuevo estáis preguntando que revelemos al mundo el nombre de un niño de seis años,'' dijo Zelena con enfado. ''Si tenéis preguntas que no comprometan la privacidad de aquellos que están implicados, entonces las responderemos. Si no las tenéis, por favor iros.''

Hubo un murmullo de quejas y las manos siguieron alzadas.

''¿Sí?,'' dijo Regina, señalando a un periodista más mayor y esperando que fuera capaz de formular una pregunta viable.

''¿Quién va a asumir las tareas que habrían caído a manos de nuestro Primer Caballero de los Estados Unidos?''

''Asignaremos a alguien de la misma forma que hemos asignado a los miembros del gabinete,'' dijo Regina, agradecida ante una pregunta para la cual tenía respuesta. ''Antes de que acabe la semana habrá una persona en una posición equivalente y que se hará cargo de las tradicionales responsabilidades que se le asignan a un Primer Caballero o Primera Dama.''

La siguiente pregunta era de esperar y Regina tenía la respuesta preparada. ''¿Fue su matrimonio una farsa durante toda la elección?''

''No,'' contestó Regina. ''Hemos intentado tratar nuestros problemas durante años y hemos asistido a la típica terapia de parejas. Esto continuó hasta que yo entré en funciones. Aunque por un tiempo puede que fuera evidente que no íbamos a llegar a ningún sitio, pero aún así lo intentábamos. Creo en la santificación del matrimonio y ambos Robin y yo hemos trabajado mucho para salvar el nuestro. Desafortunadamente, no lo conseguimos.''

''¿Por qué le ha engañado Robin?'' vino la siguiente pregunta.

Hubo un silencio colectivo mientras todos aguantaban la respiración. Regina petrificó al periodista con su mirada durante tres largos segundos, antes de contestar. ''Supongo que es pregunta se la tendríais que hacer a él.''

''¿Dará él una conferencia de prensa?'' gritó alguien desde el fondo de la sala.

''No,'' contestó Regina. ''A partir de esta tarde, Robin ya no seguirá teniendo ningún vínculo con la Casa Blanca y no hemos encontrado ninguna razón por la que él tenga que dirigirse a los ciudadanos.''

''¿Va a vivir con su amante y su hijo?''

El corazón de Regina dio un vuelco ante la pregunta. Esperaba desesperadamente que el punzante dolor que acababa de sentir no se notara en su cara. Sin pensar, miró a Emma y vio que los ojos de la rubia le devolvían la mirada, con simpatía y preocupación. Alguien tosió y Regina se acordó de la pregunta.

''No sé los acuerdos de convivencia que tendrá él una vez abandone la Casa Blanca,'' dijo Regina, ''y ahora tengo que ir dando por finalizada esta conferencia de prensa ya que tengo por delante un día muy ocupado. Gracias a todos por venir y, como he dicho antes, por favor, contad la historia con cuidado de cómo eso afectará a los que están involucrados. Gracias.''

Hubo un barullo de voces y se gritaron más preguntas después de que la Presidenta bajase del escenario y desapareciera de la sala. Ruby ya estaba hablando con entusiasmo con la periodista que tenía a su lado, la jugosa exclusiva iba a mantener a los medios de comunicación unas cuantas semanas ocupados. Aunque Emma no quería nada más que no informar del matrimonio roto de Regina.

* * *

''Bueno ha ido bastante bien,'' dijo Zelena tan pronto como llegaron al Despacho Oval.

''Hmmm,'' dijo Regina, rodeando su escritorio y sentándose en la silla. ''Supongo. ¿Crees que al final esto supondrá algún cambio en cómo van a informar de ello?''

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Sabía que no tenía sentido intentar ser positiva. Ambas habían estado en este juego el tiempo suficiente como para saber que poco se podía hacer para controlar a los medios.

Regina de mientras, estaba pensando en otra cosa. O mejor dicho, en alguien. Emma Swan. ¿Qué había estado haciendo la mujer en la sala de conferencias? Seguro que tenía a sus propios reporteros que eran enviados para escuchar las declaraciones diarias. Así que, ¿por qué estaba la rubia el día que la propia Regina iba a hacer gala de su presencia para hablar de su divorcio? ¿Cómo había sabido que tenía que venir?

''¿Está Graham ahí fuera?'' preguntó Regina de golpe.

Zelena caminó hacia la puerta y sacó la cabeza por el pasillo. ''Sí, ¿quieres que le avise?''

Regina asintió y Zelena llamó al jefe del equipo de seguridad para que entrase. ''¿Sí, presidenta?'' preguntó él, atento a cualquier demanda que tuviera ella, como siempre hacía.

''Gracias , Zelena, puedes dejarnos,'' le dijo Regina sin rodeos a su publicista.

Las cejas de Zelena se alzaron, pero obedeció la orden y abandonó la sala. Graham se quedó donde estaba, esperando órdenes.

''¿Recuerdas a la mujer cuyo apartamento visité el viernes por la noche?'' preguntó una vez estuvieron solos.

''Por supuesto, presidenta,'' respondió Graham, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su entrenado rostro.

''Su nombre es Emma Swan y trabaja para la NBC. Hace un momento estaba en la sala de conferencias,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Puedes encontrarla y traerla aquí, por favor? La mujer con la que estaba puede volver al estudio o esperarse en el parking, lo que ella prefiera. Pero sólo la señorita Swan puede entrar a mi despacho, ¿entendido?''

''Sí Presidenta,'' dijo Graham antes de irse.

Regina se reclinó en su silla y giró sobre ella para contemplar los jardines de la Casa Blanca. Era un día gris y sombrío en Washington D.C. pero aún así las vistas eran impresionantes. Contempló como uno de los incontables jardineros que habían sido contratados para cuidar el terreno podaba un arbusto. Los minutos pasaron y Regina estaba empezando a preguntarse si Emma ya se había ido y Graham había llegado demasiado tarde.

Dio un respingo cuando llamaron a la puerta de su despacho.

''Adelante,'' llamó ella, con el corazón a mil.


	11. La reportera 'política'

Ruby se quedó mirando a Emma con incredulidad cuando el alto, guapo y barbudo hombre las alcanzaba antes de que se metieran en la parte trasera del coche de la cadena, llamando su nombre.

''Señorita Swan, su presencia es requerida por la Presidenta,'' dijo él, con cara indescifrable mientras cumplía las órdenes con el profesionalismo que demostraba llevar a cabo.

Emma, que había reconocido a Graham por los hechos de la semana anterior, estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué pero se lo pensó mejor. En vez de eso, se volvió a Ruby y le dijo que ya se encontraría con ella en la cadena.

''¿Cómo volverás?'' preguntó Ruby.

''Ya encontraré una forma,'' contestó Emma. ''O te llamaré para que mandes otro coche y venga a recogerme. Tu ves tirando y empieza a transcribir ese discurso y estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda. Ves vigilando las alertas que he puesto en mi ordenador ya que aparecerán más artículos durante las próximas horas. Todo lo que se escriba, lo escaneas y lo pones en favoritos si ves que aporta información nueva.''

''Ok,'' dijo Ruby, dudando. ''¿Estás segura?''

''Sí, te veré luego.''

Sin esperar a ver si Ruby le hacía caso, Emma se giró y siguió a Graham por el parking hasta la Casa Blanca. Pasaron por los conocidos pasillos pero en vez de pararse delante de la sala de conferencias, continuaron. A pesar de que Emma había visitado la Casa Blanca muchas veces durante su carrera, nunca había ido más allá de lo que permitían los básicos pases de prensa. Intentó quedarse con todo detalle de lo que veía.

Grandes retratos decoraban las paredes, que eran todas de un blanco impoluto. Las incontables puertas sin etiqueta le mostraban a Emma lo realmente grande que era el edificio. La gente pasaba por su lado pero no le prestaban mucha atención ni a ella o ni al hombre que la acompañaba. Supuso que él era el jefe del equipo de seguridad privada de Regina; probablemente un agente del FBI condecorado o un antiguo oficial de policía que había escalado de rangos decantándose más hacia la rama del cuerpo de seguridad.

No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar a la gran sala de espera. La joven mujer detrás del escritorio levantó la vista de su ordenador, donde había estado tecleando furiosamente y miró con curiosidad a la mujer que había detrás de Graham. Él mismo llamó a la gran puerta de madera y se apartó.

''Adelante,'' llamó desde el otro lado una voz conocida.

Graham giró el pomo de la puerta y se apartó para dejar que Emma pasara primero. Aunque la siguió a dentro, una mirada de Regina fue suficiente para que volviera a retirarse. Plantó firmemente sus pies en el suelo, abiertos a la misma distancia que los hombros, con las manos detrás de su espalda y se quedó en esa posición justo al lado derecho de la entrada del despacho.

''Hola,'' dijo Emma cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Regina, que estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, no dijo nada. Emma se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer, dudando de por qué había sido citada. A pesar de sus nervios, era incapaz de observar con asombro el interior de la famosa sala. Regina vio como los ojos de la rubia escaneaban el Despacho Oval y esperó pacientemente a que esos ojos verdes volvieran a centrarse en ella.

''Me ha sorprendido verla esta mañana, señorita Swan,'' dijo por fin Regina.

Señorita Swan, pensó Emma para sí misma. Así que volvemos a las formalidades.

''Supongo que yo también me he sorprendido de verla, Presidenta,'' dijo Emma, siguiendo la línea de la mujer.

''¿De verdad?'' dijo Regina, haciendo un gesto para que Emma tomara asiento mientras ella se levantaba. ''¿No tenía ni idea de que yo misma haría el comunicado de prensa?''

''No,'' dijo Emma mientras se sentaba en el sofá de color crema. ''¿Cómo iba yo a saber eso?''

''Bueno, ciertamente alguien sí que lo sabía,'' dijo Regina mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito. ''¿Cómo si no es que ha encontrado un hueco dentro del ocupado horario que debe de tener y venir a ver el comunicado de prensa usted misma? Sin duda alguna ya debe de tener periodistas que trabajan para su programa que lo hagan por usted.''

''August me ha dicho que viniera,'' dijo simplemente Emma. ''Supongo que de alguna manera él sí lo sabía.''

Así que el hombre de verdad que tenía una fuente infiltrada, pensó Regina para sí misma. Había sabido que el hombre debía tener una especie de conexión para haber conseguido la exclusiva que había publicado en el artículo. Pero el hecho de que supiera que la propia Regina se iba a dirigir a los medios significaba que el topo en la Casa Blanca seguía allí encerrado. No había mucha gente que supiera que Regina había sido asignada para dirigirse a la prensa en vez de Sidney Glass.

''¿Sabes cómo August ha estado al tanto de esta información?'' preguntó Regina.

''No,'' contestó Emma. ''Pero me ha dicho que tiene a alguien dentro, alguien a quién está pagando para que le de información.''

''¿Quién?''

''No lo sé,'' dijo Emma. ''Sinceramente Regina, le he preguntado pero se niega a contarme nada.''

''¿Regina?'' repitió la morena, con las cejas alzadas.

Emma retrocedió un poco. No se había dado cuenta de su error al dirigirse a ella. Estaba sorprendida de lo natural que había sido llamar a la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos por su nombre de pila. ''Lo siento, presidenta,'' rectificó rápidamente.

Regina observó a la rubia, intentando leer sus expresiones faciales. La rubia parecía calmada, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas ante el anterior lapsus pero por el resto estaba estoica. Después de todo no tenía nada que esconder. Sabía que no era Emma quién había hablado con su jefe. No podía ser porque quienquiera que fuera era alguien que también sabía que Regina iba a hablar hoy, y Emma había parecido francamente sorprendida de ver a la mujer subir al escenario.

''Así que supongo que es verdad que tengo a un topo en mi equipo,'' dijo Regina, sintiendo que el cuerpo se le descinchaba.

''Supongo,'' asintió Emma. ''Lo siento. Sé que eso debe de ser algo difícil de aceptar.''

''Sí,'' contestó Regina. ''Yo confiaba en estas personas. Yo las traje conmigo a la Casa Blanca y que uno de ellos me traicionara de esta forma es...imperdonable.''

La oscura mirada que apareció en el rostro de Regina era casi escalofriante. Emma rezó en silencio para que nunca se encontrase en una discusión con la mujer. Y luego pensó otra plegaria para que las dos se pudieran conocer lo suficientemente bien como para encontrarse en esa situación.

''Tengo al FBI y a la CIA investigando por mí,'' dijo Regina, sin más preámbulos. ''Ellos descubrirán quién es y nos encargaremos de él. De mientras, tendremos que asegurarnos de que no haya más escándalos que le puedan filtrar a tu jefe.''

''Odio que August te esté haciendo esto,'' murmuró Emma. ''No tenía ningún derecho a publicar algo tan personal y utilizarlo para impulsar su carrera. Tenías razón durante tu discurso, sabes. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la prensa. Si yo tuviera la elección, ni siquiera informaría sobre ello.''

''Sí que tienes elección,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Es tu programa, ¿no? Puedes escoger no hablar de ello.''

Emma tuvo que admitir que eso era cierto. ¿Pero no sería hacer oídos sordos a la situación? El divorcio de la Presidenta ha sido titular en cada informativo durante las últimas 24 horas. Emma no podía ignorar mencionarlo, ¿no?

''Puede que sea mi programa pero no creo que tenga elección,'' dijo Emma con suavidad. ''Tengo que informar sobre las noticias políticas.''

Regina aceptó eso. De verdad que lo hacía. Y no quería perjudicar la carrera de Emma jugando con el afecto que sabía que le tenía la mujer y utilizarlo para persuadirla de que no mencionase el divorcio. Ni que el Show de Swan fuera el único programa político. El informe de Emma sobre los eventos sería como otro pez en el mar. No mencionarlos, teniendo en cuenta que era la propia NBC quién había sacado la exclusiva, llevaría a la sospecha.

''Lo sé,'' dijo Regina. ''Y confío en que informarás sobre ello con respeto.''

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Emma, situándose al borde del sofá donde estaba sentada y dándole un golpecito a la rodilla de Regina. Fue un gesto involuntario; le salió natural, el querer reconfortar a la morena. Regina contempló los dedos que reposaban en su muslo, mitad en el material de su vestido y mitad contra la piel cubierta de nylon donde el vestido se había subido un poco hacia arriba.

Emma, dándose cuenta de que la mujer se había quedado de piedra, quiso apartar la mano. Pero entonces, los dedos de Regina se posaron rápidos como un rayo encima de los de Emma, con un agarre cálido y gentil pero con firmeza, manteniendo el contacto de la rubia en ese sitio.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó Emma después de unos segundos, intentando ignorar el ardiente calor que emanaba tanto de la palma de Regina como de su muslo.

''No,'' susurró Regina, con la mirada clavada en las manos de ambas, su propia piel morena contrastando de forma muy bella con la suave piel de Emma.

''¿Puedo ayudar?'' ofreció Emma. ''¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?''

''No,'' dijo Regina de nuevo. ''Nadie puede ayudar ahora. Tendré que lidiar con esto y lo haré lo mejor que pueda durante estos cuatro años. No creo que sea elegida para conseguir una segunda candidatura.''

''Eso no lo sabes,'' dijo Emma, con los dedos presionando sobre el muslo de Regina.

Al cabo de un rato, esos oscuros ojos marrones levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con la de Emma. La rubia le ofreció una sonrisa reconfortante pero la morena no parecía muy convencida. ''El público americano no está preparado para elegir a su primer presidente sin pareja,'' dijo sin ánimo. ''Esto es todo. Este es el punto más álgido de mi carrera.''

Emma miró con determinación el Despacho Oval. ''¿No es esta la meta que siempre habías querido conseguir?''

Regina no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. ''Cierto, pero me hubiera gustado vencer una segunda elección. Crear el doble de impacto, ¿sabes?''

''No te anticipes a lo que está por venir,'' dijo Emma. ''Puede que el público te sorprenda. O quizás conoces a alguien nuevo y entonces puedes ocupar el puesto de presidenta felizmente casada de nuevo. Las próximas elecciones no son hasta dentro de cuatro años más.''

''No creo que los presidentes puedan tener citas,'' dijo Regina.

''Los presidentes también han de tener una vida,'' dijo Emma, con los dedos acariciando la suave piel. ''Y también tienen derecho a una vida privada. No tienes por qué estar estos próximos cuatro años en todas las portadas de los diarios, Regina. Una vez encuentres al topo, todo volverá a la normalidad, ya lo verás.''

''¿Ocurrirá?'' preguntó Regina.

''Bueno, tan normal como puede ser la vida de un presidente,'' reconoció Emma.

''Incluso cuando todo esto acabe, no creo que los presidentes puedan tener una vida amorosa normal,'' dijo Regina. ''Serían eventos confidenciales y siempre estaría preocupada de si la persona con la que estuviera quisiera aprovecharse de mi posición para beneficiarse políticamente. De todas formas, hace años que no tengo citas. Incluso si me siento preparada para superar lo de Robin, ¿cómo se mete un presidente en una nueva relación?''

Emma se encogió de hombros. ''Me temo que no tengo la respuesta para eso,'' dijo. ''Se me dan muy mal las relaciones y no tengo un país que gobernar como excusa. Pero es posible, estoy segura. O sino vas a pasar cuatro años muy solitarios.''

Regina agachó la cabeza ante esas palabras y Emma se mordió el labio. No había querido que sonara con tanta severidad. Por supuesto que la mujer ya estaba sola. Había estado atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor durante seis años. Sin tener en cuenta lo que Regina había contado hoy a la prensa, Emma sabía que la unión entre ella y Robin hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser una relación romántica. Regina había estado claramente seis años soltera. Esa semana sólo estaba declarando la separación como oficial. Por supuesto que todavía dolía, pero también era entendible que Regina se encontraba en un momento donde estaba lista para conocer a alguien nuevo. Había superado lo de Robin, la ruptura. Todavía estaba dolida, por supuesto, pero había aceptado que su matrimonio ya no existía.

''Tengo trabajo que hacer,'' dijo Regina de golpe, levantándose y haciendo que la mano de Emma se apartase de su rodilla.

Emma también se levantó, alisando sus pantalones y viendo como la mujer se alejaba de ella y se colocaba al otro lado del escritorio. Sentada de nuevo detrás de la sólida madera, Regina sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba gracias a esa barrera entre ellas, aunque aún sentía un cosquilleo en la piel de su pierna. Encendió su ordenador antes de mirar a Emma, quién parecía sentir una mezcla de incomodidad y culpabilidad.

''Gracias por venir aquí, señorita Swan,'' dijo Regina.

Las cejas de Emma se alzaron. ''¿En serio? ¿Otra vez con lo de señorita?''

El corazón de Regina latió más rápido cuando la mujer la cuestionó. Durante años pocas personas se habían atrevido a retarla y se había olvidado de lo que se sentía cuando alguien se ponía a su mismo nivel. Regina era una mujer fuerte pero sólo era divertido dominar una conversación si tenías un digno oponente con el que discutir. A Regina le encantaba tener la sartén por el mango, pero aún así…

''Gracias, Emma,'' dijo con suavidad la morena. ''Siento haberte retenido de tu trabajo. Supongo que tienes mucho que prepararte antes del programa de esta noche.''

''No tanto como crees,'' dijo Emma.

Regina frunció el ceño. ''¿Que significa eso?''

Emma sonrió de lado. ''Quizás tendrás que ver el programa para descubrirlo, presidenta.''

Guiñándole con el ojo, la rubia dio la vuelta y salió con seguridad de la sala. Regina la vio irse, con la mandíbula desencajada. La morena apenas había tenido oportunidad de ver la televisión y confiaba en su equipo para que la informara cuando un programa daba informe de sus movimientos políticos. Pero esa noche, estaba determinada a sentarse en su sofá a tiempo para ver el programa de Emma en directo. No estaba exactamente segura de a qué se refería la rubia, pero estaba convencida de que no se quería perder lo que fuera que la mujer tuviera planeado.

* * *

Mientras la conocida cabecera empezaba a sonar, Emma organizaba las tarjetas que tenía delante de ella. Tenía ganas de presentar al invitado que iba a entrevistar esa noche en el programa. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar ese momento, habían otras noticias que necesitaba mencionar.

''Buenas noches señoras y señores,'' dijo Emma cuando la cámara enfocó su cara. ''Bienvenidos al Show de Swan. Soy Emma Swan. Estoy segura de que todos habéis estado leyendo las noticias de estos últimos días y tenéis ganas de saber más sobre la historia que salió en exclusiva en esta misma cadena.''

Emma podía ver que detrás de la cámara August le sonreía con chulería, todavía orgulloso de su primicia. No le había pasado el texto del prompter a su jefe pero no le importaba. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto y el jefe de la cadena no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

''Esta mañana, la mismísima Presidenta de los Estados Unidos ha hecho una conferencia de prensa para hablar sobre esta historia. Tenemos un breve vídeo del momento para que lo vean.''

El programa emitió el momento que había sido editado para mostrar. Emma lo había visto numerosa veces, sumado al hecho de haber estado allí en persona cuando había sido pronunciado, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en el monitor mientras Regina hablaba.

''El divorcio no es algo fácil. Es complicado y doloroso y nadie accede a un matrimonio creyendo que su unión se acabará de esta forma. Robin y yo hemos estado casados durante casi quince años y hemos compartido juntos unos momentos maravillosos. Estoy agradecida de todo su apoyo durante mi campaña electoral. Pero ahora hemos acordado mutuamente que mientras quisimos superar el daño causado por su infidelidad, seremos mejores personas si no seguimos casados. Al final del día, tengo un trabajo que hacer y no creo que mis habilidades se vean afectadas por mi estado civil. Es por eso, que no veo ninguna razón de por qué mi papel como Presidenta se verá afectado por mi divorcio. Me uno a muchos otros americanos que se han desenamorado de sus parejas y están listos para pasar página.''

La imagen en pantalla volvió al rostro de Emma, y la rubia forzó una cara de pena justo en el momento adecuado.

''Esto es un programa de debate político,'' empezó a decir Emma. ''Estamos aquí para debatir las políticas de este país día tras día. Y los últimos dos días he estado siguiendo una historia que, siendo franca, es irrelevante a ello. Aunque este suceso significa que América está a punto de tener al primer presidente divorciado, no creo que la capacidad profesional de la Presidenta Mills se vea afectada de forma negativa por la ruptura de su matrimonio. Soy consciente de que la mayoría de mis compañeros seguirán informando de esta historia durante los próximos días, pero esta será la última vez que lo veréis mencionado en mi programa. Por lo que tengo entendido, el estado civil de nuestra presidenta no es,'' y usó las manos para gesticular entre comillas la siguiente palabra, '''político'- Esto es un tema personal y por ello, creo que no tiene cabida dentro de un programa de debate político.''

Detrás de la cámara, August estaba furioso. No tenía ni idea que su reportera estrella iba a soltar esa bomba en su propio programa. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo? Estaba tentado de salir al escenario y retomar el programa él mismo. Pero se quedó parado en su sitio mientras Emma continuaba, completamente ajena o ignorando de forma deliberada, la mirada asesina de su jefe.

''Y ahora pasemos a las noticias políticas realmente relevantes. Después de publicidad se unirá a mi Victor Whale, el Senador de Nueva York, para hablar sobre la anticipada reforma de armas que va a presentarse durante esta semana. Les veré después de este breve descanso comercial.''

Nada más apagarse las cámaras, August se dirigió furiosamente hacia el escenario. Emma se quedó donde estaba, preparada para hacer frente a su ira.

''¿Qué coño ha sido eso?'' preguntó él. ''¿Estás loca?''

''No,'' contestó Emma. ''Estaba haciendo lo que nuestra presidenta ha pedido y respetando el hecho de que su matrimonio o divorcio no tiene nada que ver con la política, algo por lo que me pagan por informar.''

''Por supuesto que lo es joder,'' dijo August sacando humo por las orejas. ''Todo lo que pase en su vida está relacionado con la política. Eso es lo que conlleva ser político.''

''No, August, eso no es así,'' dijo Emma, sentándose un poco más recta. ''Esa mujer ha tomado la decisión de servir a este país y lo está haciendo sin la ayuda de su marido. Su vida privada no debería afectar en la forma en que informamos sobre sus decisiones políticas, porque francamente, no es de nuestra incumbencia.''

''Todo es de nuestra incumbencia,'' dijo August. ''Somos la prensa.''

''No, tú eres la prensa,'' contestó Emma. ''Yo soy una presentadora política y no veo ninguna razón por la que deba gastar mi tiempo en discutir cómo dos personas se han desenamorado cuando se están dando otros cambios que van a afectar la vida de muchas personas. Esta propuesta de ley para el control de armas es revolucionaria, August, y seré la única persona que hoy hable de ello por culpa de este maldito divorcio. Ella tiene pensado dirigirse al Senado mañana y presentar el borrador de la legislación. Diría que el hecho de que al menos tenemos un presidente con voluntad para enfrentarse a la Asociación Nacional del Rifle es mucho más importante y una noticia que salvará más vidas que el hecho de que el imbécil marido de ella la haya engañado. Así que lo siento si sientes que el dinero que gastaste para esa primicia no ha valido la pena, pero no me importa. Voy a ser la única comentadora política que se ponga por encima de los lascivos chismorreos y voy a hacer mi trabajo.''

La cara de August estaba roja como un tomate cuando Emma terminó de decir eso. Pero antes de que él pudiera responder, el director del programa anunció que tenían treinta segundos antes de entrar en directo. Con una última mirada a Emma, se retiró del escenario. Cuando habían estado hablando, el Senador de Nueva York había sido traído a plató y Emma se giró para sonreírle a Victor Whale. Como doctor de urgencias que había sido antes de entrar en la política, Emma tenía ganas de descubrir qué pensaba el hombre ante la posibilidad de reducir de una vez el número de armas que había en la calle.

* * *

Cuando el programa de Emma acabó de emitirse, August ya había desaparecido. Ella estaba encantada; no estaba de humor para tener otro enfrentamiento verbal. La rubia le había dado las gracias a su invitado y se dirigía a su despacho, donde Ruby estaba esperándola.

''¿Se ha enfadado tanto como esperabas?'' preguntó Ruby cuando la rubia se dejó caer en su sofá.

''Sip,'' asintió Emma. ''Pero no me importa. Era lo correcto.''

Ruby dudó y entonces se sentó en el borde del sofá, al lado de los pies de Emma. ''¿Antes, de qué quería hablarte la presidenta?'' preguntó.

Emma no había contado mucho de lo que había transpirado en el Despacho Oval y Ruby simplemente había seguido las órdenes al escribir el monólogo de apertura del programa. Pero no podía negar que le había picado la curiosidad. Quería saber qué había pasado, lo que se había dicho, y más importante, por qué se había dicho.

''Sólo quería saber cómo iba a informar de la noticia,'' dijo Emma, una medio verdad que salió con facilidad de sus labios.

''¿Te ha pedido que hagas exactamente lo que acabas de hacer?''

''No,'' contestó Emma. ''Eso es lo que le dijo a toda la sala de la conferencia de prensa. Tú estabas ahí, ¿recuerdas?''

''Entonces, ¿por qué sólo quería que tú fueras a su despacho?''

Emma suspiró y restregó las manos sobre sus ojos. ¿Qué coño? Pensó para sí misma. Confiaba en Ruby. Podía contarle la verdad. Hasta cierto punto.

''Quería saber si yo sabía quién era el infiltrado de la Casa Blanca,'' admitió Emma. ''Sabe que August tiene a alguien informando a la NBC y se preguntaba si yo sabía quién era.''

''¿Lo sabes?''

''No,'' contestó Emma honestamente. ''¿Por qué? ¿Lo sabes tú?''

''No.'' Hubo una larga pausa y entonces; ''¿cómo es?''

''¿Cómo es el qué?'' preguntó Emma.

''El Despacho Oval,'' dijo Ruby casi en un susurro.

''Sorprendentemente, tiene forma oval,'' dijo Emma. ''Y muy pijo. Supongo que desprende cierta sensación de poder. Es intimidante pero en el buen sentido.''

''¿Y cómo ha sido ella?'' preguntó Ruby. ''¿Ha sido diferente conocerla en su propio territorio?''

Emma deseó poder contarle a su amiga sobre la visita a su apartamento de esa semana, pero sabía que no podía. ''Supongo que ha sido un poco diferente,'' dijo antes de dudar ligeramente. ''Sólo quería saber quién la ha traicionado.''

''Robin la ha traicionado,'' dijo Ruby. ''Él es el idiota que le ha puesto los cuernos.''

''¡Lo sé!'' exclamó Emma. ''Quiero decir, ¿quien en su sano juicio huiría de Regina?''

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron de par en par. ''¿Regina?''

''La Presidenta Mills,'' corrigió Emma apresuradamente.

''Ya, pero has dicho Regina,'' dijo Ruby con el ceño fruncido.

''Bueno, ese es su nombre,'' dijo Emma, levantándose y moviéndose hacia su escritorio para recoger sus cosas y poder irse a casa.

''Los presidentes no tienen nombre de pila,'' dijo Ruby. ''Nunca nos referimos a ella como Regina Mills.''

''Quizás deberíamos,'' dijo Emma. ''Quizás si hablásemos de estas personas como si fueran tan normales como tú o como yo, la prensa no pensaría que su vidas privadas son una mina de escandalosas historias para lucrarse.''

''Así que, ¿quieres empezar a referirte a ella como Regina en tu programa?''

Emma rodó los ojos. ''No. Se me ha escapado. ¿Podemos olvidarlo?''

Ruby se encogió de hombros y cogió su bolso justo cuando Emma cogía su móvil y se colgaba su propia mochila sobre el hombro. Mientras las dos mujeres salían de la habitación, Emma miró la pantalla de su móvil.

Había un mensaje de Henry diciéndole que se quedaba estudiando en la biblioteca hasta las nueve pero que pronto regresaría a casa. También tenía el recordatorio mensual para pagar el alquiler. Y un tercer mensaje de un número desconocido. Pero Emma supo de inmediato quién lo había enviado.

 _Gracias. RM._

* * *

Miles de gracias a los nuevos usuarios que vais descubriendo esta historia y dejando reviews! Hoy cuelgo los capítulos un poco más tarde porque he tenido una tarde muy atareada en el trabajo, pero por fin soy libre! Buen fin de semana :)


	12. Los mensajes de texto

Cuando Emma llegó a casa, Henry ya estaba espatarrado en el sofá, con un bol de pasta balanceándose en su pecho mientras miraba el partido de fútbol.

''Ey, chico,'' dijo Emma, inclinándose para besarle la coronilla de su cabeza. ''¿Qué tal Los Ángeles?'' Apenas lo había visto desde que había vuelto de estar con su padre, ya que se había combinado su vuelo de noche con su temprana jornada grabando en el estudio.

''Genial,'' dijo Henry. ''De hecho, mamá, estaba pensando en algo.''

Emma asintió mientras se sentaba, animando a su hijo, quién había hecho una pausa, para que continuara.

''Bueno, papá y yo estábamos hablando y nos preguntábamos qué tal te sentaría si me mudara allí después de acabar este año escolar.''

Emma retrocedió. Sabía que su hijo y su padre mantenían una gran relación; una de la que estaba muy agradecida. Pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza que en algún momento los dos podrían querer vivir juntos de forma permanente. Incluso cuando ella y Neal habían cortado, nunca se había cuestionado sobre con quién iba a vivir Henry, ya que ambos se habían sentado para hablar y concretar un acuerdo después de que Neal consiguiera su nuevo trabajo en California.

''Te…¿te quieres ir a vivir a Los Ángeles?''

''Quiero pasar más tiempo con papá,'' dijo Henry simplemente. ''Las vacaciones están bien, pero quedan muy lejos. Y la mayor parte de esos viajes de fin de semana me los paso volando para ir y volver. Apenas pasamos tiempo de verdad los dos juntos.''

''Pero si te mudas, casi no me verás,'' remarcó Emma. Puede que sonara egoísta pero ese fue su primer pensamiento. ¿Cómo podía no ver a su hijo cada día?

''Tienes mucho trabajo, mamá, ya casi ni te veo. Y sigo queriéndote y vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda pero creo que Los Ángeles me sentarán bien. Si quiero dedicarme a escribir guiones, no hay sitio mejor.''

Emma conocía la pasión de su hijo por la escritura y sus aspiraciones a ser guionista, pero no había pensado, que con sólo quince años, estuviera preparado para mudarse. Se había quedado impactada; demasiado sorprendida por el tema de conversación como para causar una discusión.

''Pues, tendré que hablar con tu padre sobre esto,'' dijo Emma al cabo de un rato. ''Sería un gran cambio para él y tenemos que asegurarnos de que está de acuerdo con cuidarte y empezar a buscar una buena escuela a la que apuntarte el año que viene.''

''Mamá, hay un montón de escuelas en Los Ángeles. Y ya tendré dieciséis años cuando me mude allí. No necesito que me cuiden.''

Emma echó una mirada al gran bol de pasta que estaba lleno de mantequilla y queso rallado antes de volver a mirar a su hijo. ''Estoy casi segura de que sí lo necesitas,'' dijo ella. ''Incluso cuando sólo sea alguien cocinando para ti día sí día no y asegurándose de que la casa está limpia y la factura de la luz es pagada.''

''Papá ha conseguido mantenerse con vida durante todos estos años que ha estado allí,'' remarcó Henry.

''Y sólo Dios sabe cómo'' rió Emma. ''Cuando estábamos juntos no era la persona más doméstica.''

Henry también rió. No podía recordar cuando sus padres estaban casados pero había visitado a su padre suficientes veces como para saber que su estilo de vida era mucho más relajado y sin preocupaciones que el que tenía Emma en su apartamento de Washington D.C. Él no prefería a uno o al otro. Es sólo que eran diferentes estilos de progenitores.

''Estoy seguro de que me las apañaré,'' dijo Henry. ''Pero ambos hemos dicho que sólo me iré si a ti te parece bien.''

''Bueno, no voy a decidir nada esta noche,'' dijo Emma. ''Ha sido un día muy largo en el trabajo y esto es un gran paso para todos. Necesitaré hablar con tu padre y contigo separadamente y después con ambos a la vez después de tener oportunidad para pensarlo yo misma. ¿Te parece bien? No te estoy diciendo que no, Henry, y creo que tienes razón con que Los Ángeles es el mejor sitio para un guionista en potencia. Es sólo que no estoy segura de que necesites mudarte ya allí.''

''Vale,'' dijo Henry. ''Bueno, gracias por pensártelo.''

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Emma. ''Después de todo, quiero que seas feliz. ¿Ha sobrado pasta? Me muero de hambre.''

''Em, un poco,'' dijo Henry con timidez.

Emma le removió el pelo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina. La sartén y los utensilios que había usado Henry estaban allí, como era de esperar, desparramados en la encimera. Llenó la sartén con agua y la dejó en el fuego antes de abrir el armario y encontrar las míseras sobras del paquete de pasta. Mientras esperaba a que se hiciera la comida, sacó su teléfono.

No había sido capaz de resistirse a contestar el mensaje de Regina. Sabía que el texto de la presidenta requería una respuesta y no esperaba una respuesta de vuelta; _De nada. Era lo correcto. ES._ Pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera estado mirando su teléfono cada treinta segundos durante la vuelta a casa. Se había quedado con la pantalla apagada, conectado para hacer sonar su música y sin hacer nada más.

Es por eso, que una sonrisa apareció en su cara cuando vio el siguiente mensaje. Debía de haberle llegado cuando estaba hablando con Henry, pensó. El recuerdo de la reciente conversación hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco, dándose cuenta de que no podría evitar el tener que hablar con Neal sobre el plan que los dos habían estado tramando durante el pasado fin de semana. Pero mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono y leía el nuevo mensaje, su tristeza desapareció. Sólo un poco.

 _Bueno, teniendo en cuenta las noticias de esta noche, tú has sido la única presentadora que me ha escuchado, así que gracias. RM_

Emma contestó enseguida, incapaz de contenerse. No estaba segura de si su corazón latía más rápido porque estaba teniendo una conversación con la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos o porque era Regina Mills. No, mentía. Sabía exactamente por qué su corazón latía más rápido. Ya ni siquiera iba a negar su atracción por la mujer.

 **Supongo que también he sido la única reportera que ha sido llamada a tu despacho. Quizás deberías haber hecho eso con todo el mundo. ES**

Continuó observando la pantalla mientras su comida se hacía antes de escurrir la pasta y cogiendo una gran cucharada de pesto para ponerla encima de la pasta y removerlo todo junto. Justo cuando estaba guardando el queso, su teléfono sonó.

 _La reuniones en el Despacho Oval sólo son para reporteros especiales. No invito a nadie ni a todo el mundo dentro de mi íntimo santuario. RM_

Emma casi deja caer el bol de pasta mientras leía el mensaje. La porcelana chocó con un fuerte sonido contra el mármol mientras dejaba su comida a un lado, desesperada por contestar cuanto antes posible.

 **Bueno, es todo un honor ser considerada lo suficientemente especial como para que se me invite dentro. Creo que es el santuario más bonito en el que he estado. E**

Pensando en si Regina estaba leyendo tanto entre líneas como ella, Emma volvió al comedor dónde Henry seguía viendo el fútbol, su olvidado bol de comida ahora ya vacío y en el suelo al lado de él.

''¿Qué te pasa?'' le preguntó él mientras su madre se sentaba.

''Nada, ¿por qué?'' preguntó Emma, antes de meterse una gran cantidad de pasta en la boca.

''Estás sonriendo como una boba,'' dijo Henry, con los labios también curvados. ''¿Qué te ha puesto de tan contenta?''

''¿No puedo estar feliz?''

Henry ladeó la cabeza. ''Bueno, claro que sí. Pero siendo sincero estoy un poco sorprendido de verte con tan buen humor justo después de haberte dicho que me quería mudar al otro lado del país.''

La expresión de Emma cambió por completo. ''Oh, no estoy contenta por eso, chico,'' dijo rápidamente. ''Tampoco estoy triste. Si soy sincera, todavía no lo he procesado.''

''¿Entonces por qué sonríes?''

''Oh, hoy he tenido un buen día en el trabajo,'' dijo Emma. Era cierto, hasta cierto punto. Estaba segura de que mañana iba a ser aniquilada por August pero había valido la pena. Después de su mañana en la Casa Blanca y de sus textos con Regina, no le preocupaba lo enfadado que estaba su jefe.

''De veras que amas tu trabajo, ¿no?'' dijo Henry.

''Sí,'' dijo Emma. ''De verdad que lo hago.''

Henry sonrió melancólicamente. ''Espero llegar a ser guionista. Ese es mi trabajo ideal.''

''Muy bien, chico, basta de chantaje emocional por hoy,'' rió Emma justo cuando su teléfono sonaba de nuevo.

Se giró con rapidez, con ganas de ver la respuesta de Regina. Pero era Ruby. No podía evitar sentirse decepcionada mientras le contestaba a su amiga. Y entonces otra emoción se apoderó de ella. Preocupación. ¿Era demasiado? ¿Había sido demasiado directa? ¿Qué había estado intentando conseguir al mandar ese mensaje? ¿De verdad quería que Regina supiera que se sentía atraída por ella? ¿Se percataría la mujer de la referencia que había hecho? E incluso si la mujer era consciente de cómo se sentía Emma, ¿qué esperaba ella que pasara? De ninguna forma iba la primera mujer y recientemente divorciada Presidenta de los Estados Unidos a empezar una relación con otra mujer. Oh, y también había el pequeño inconveniente de que Regina no era lesbiana. Si nada de eso se tenía en cuenta, el coqueto mensaje de Emma había sido una buena idea.

Mientras Emma se perdía entre sus propios pensamientos, el partido de fútbol que estaba viendo Henry acabó y el desgarbado adolescente se dirigió a la cama, dejando a Emma sola con la televisión emitiendo las noticias, aún informando sobre el divorcio de Regina. Su teléfono móvil, que estaba haciendo equilibrio en su muslo, se mantenía en silencio.

* * *

Esa noche la blanca pared le devolvía la mirada a Regina mientras ésta seguía despierta, con las manos posadas gentilmente en su estómago. Llevaba más de una hora intentando dormirse. Las noches sin descanso eran parte del trabajo y estaba familiarizadas con ella. Era normal estar nerviosa antes de informar sobre grandes piezas de legislación, especialmente sobre algo tan controversial como lo era el control de armas. Pero ese no era el motivo por el cual Regina no podía dormir.

Cuando Regina hubo finalizado su trabajo y consultó su teléfono, el mensaje de texto de Emma ya llevaba más de una hora como enviado. El atrevido mensaje la había sorprendido de la misma manera que le había provocado una desconocida sensación por su cuerpo. Lo había releído muchas veces, considerando con cuidado cada palabra, desde el principio hasta la simple E con la que había firmado el texto. Pero no había contestado. No sabía cómo responder. No sabía qué responder.

Sí, a Regina no la mantenía despierta el hecho de que estaba a punto de intentar y poner en marcha el proceso para endurecer las regulaciones de armas y que iba a salir en contra de la Asociación Nacional del Rifle y la segunda enmienda, sino que era el hecho de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había quedado sin palabras. O eso pensaba ella.

Regina tuvo la contestación perfecta cuando la luz de la mañana empezaba a entrar por la pesadas cortinas. Escribiéndola en el momento en que su alarma saltó, salió de la cama y se dirigió a su baño privado, orgullosa de sí misma y lista para hacer cara a uno de los días más importantes de su presidencia.

* * *

A Emma le encantaban las mañanas. Amaba que las calles estuvieran vacías, el frío, la humedad y la promesa de todo un día por delante. Sus pies golpeaban con fuerza la acera, su respiración creando nubes de humo ante el frío aire de febrero. En sus auriculares sonaba un ritmo constante, animándola a que siguiera los pasos hacia su apartamento. Sonrió al portero mientras lo dejaba atrás, reduciendo el paso mientras llegaba a los ascensores. Su teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo la música pero lo ignoró mientras entraba dentro y subía a su apartamento.

Henry no era una persona madrugadora pero cuando Emma apareció él ya estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, encorvado sobre un bol de cereales.

''Buenos días, chico,'' dijo Emma mientras sacaba la cabeza por la puerta. ''¿Has dormido bien?''

''Sí, ¿y tú?'' preguntó Henry.

''Nada mal,'' mintió Emma.

En realidad, apenas había dormido en toda la noche. Se había quedado mirando su teléfono, esperando que mostrase una contestación por parte de cierta morena. Pero nunca lo hizo. Se había quedado dormida de madrugada, despertándose de tanto en tanto hasta que a las seis se había levantado de la cama y había salido a correr, esperando olvidarse por un momento de esta obsesión.

Mientras se dirigía a la ducha, se desabrochó la funda del brazo dónde estaba el teléfono y lo tiró sin miramientos en la cama, donde rebotó y desapareció entre el lío de sábanas. La cálida agua se llevó con ella la sudor, relajando sus cansados músculos mientras se enjuagaba y destensaba los músculos debajo del grifo. No pasaba nada, se dijo a sí misma mientras se lavaba el pelo con champú. Por supuesto que la presidenta no iba a responder un mensaje tan coqueto. Habían pasado pocas horas juntas; Emma había hecho simplemente lo que no tan sutilmente se le había mandado y no había informado sobre el divorcio. Ya estaba. No había ninguna razón más para esperar que volviera a oír algo de Regina.

Con la toalla envuelta en su cuerpo y otra cubriendo su pelo, Emma se dirigió hacia su dormitorio justo cuando Henry se despedía de ella en el pasillo, seguido de la puerta principal cerrándose con un golpe. Una vez ya vestida, Emma rebuscó entre las sábanas para encontrar su teléfono y lo sacó de la funda donde lo había metido para correr. Fue en ese momento cuando finalmente vio la notificación de mensaje de un no tan desconocido número de teléfono.


	13. El íntimo santuario

_Oh, gracias, querida. Pero supongo que aún no has tenido el placer de ver mi verdadero íntimo santuario. Me han dicho que está bastante exquisito. R_

''Ow!'' exclamó Emma mientras se chocaba contra el marco de la puerta, tan embobada con el mensaje que se había olvidado de mirar hacia donde iba. Frotándose la frente, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar una cafetera. De ninguna manera iba a ser capaz de pretender que comprendía lo que Regina podría haber querido decir sin tomar cafeína primero.

Quince minutos y una taza de café más tarde, Emma seguía sin entender lo que Regina había querido decir. Por supuesto que sabía lo que quería decir el mensaje. Si hubiera venido de otra persona, no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces al determinar que tenía un tono coqueto. Pero no había venido de cualquiera. Había sido enviado por Regina Mills: una política, mujer recientemente divorciada, probablemente un tanto vainilla en la cama y completamente heterosexual, y a quién Emma sólo había conocido un par de veces. Oh, y era la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos. De ninguna manera podía Regina estar refiriéndose a lo que la sucia mente de Emma había asumido de forma inmediata.

¿Y quién usa la palabra exquisita para describir su propia vagina? Pensó Emma para sí misma. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta el texto, uno de los amantes de Regina (alguien quien Emma, por alguna razón, dudaba de que fueran muchos) se había refereido a su sexo de esa forma. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al pensar en alguien intimando con Regina. Pero no tenía claro si sonrojadas por excitación o por celos. Ambas, quizás.

De repente, se sentó recta, la cafeína finalmente haciendo que su cerebro se pusiera en marcha con más claridad (y con menos pensamientos sucios). Por supuesto que Regina no estaba hablando de su vagina. No tenía nada que ver con el sexo, por mucho que Emma quisiera que así fuera. No, Regina Mills se refería a algo completamente diferente. Cogió su teléfono y tecleó su respuesta antes de dirigirse al dormitorio y vestirse para ir a trabajar.

* * *

La mañana de Regina había sido estresante pero satisfactoria. Había vuelto al Despacho Oval justo antes de la hora de la comida y justo después de presentar su reforma sobre las armas de fuego ante el Senado. Había pasado años trabajando en la legislación así que el borrador del proyecto de ley había sido un proceso mucho más rápido de lo habitual y el comité deliberante lo había aprobado en menos de dos días. América decía que ya era hora de ir poniendo un final a la estúpida violencia por armas.

Mientras pasaba por delante del escritorio de Ashley, pidió que le trajeran la comida, ya que una tanda de correos electrónicos e informes estarían esperándola para ser contestados. La reforma sobre las armas puede que fuera necesario pero aún era un tema complicado y su aparente violación de la segunda enmienda siempre iba a atraer la atención de los medios y la ira de la Asociación Nacional del Rifle. No lo había pillado por sorpresa, y es por eso que no se sorprendió al ver un correo de Kathryn sugiriendo que se reunieran esa misma tarde para discutir cómo iban a aplacar a los senadores que en cada elección se llenaban los bolsillos a través de la NRA. Regina sabía quiénes eran. Lo sabía todo el mundo. Pero el gobierno todavía necesitaba un plan si esos senadores se aliaban entre ellos para estar en desacuerdo con la legislación.

Estaba pinchando un trozo de lechuga con su tenedor cuando se acordó de que no había mirado su teléfono en todo el día. No estaba segura de por qué estaba tan nerviosa ante lo que había respondido Emma pero no podía negar que la falta de una respuesta le había afectado antes de su reunión con el Senado.

Excepto que, notó mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono, Emma sí había contestado. Cuatro horas atrás. No mucho más tarde de que Regina se dirigiera al Senado. Desbloqueando su teléfono, leyó el mensaje, con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

 **Estoy casi segura de que hay normas que no dejan entrar a ciudadanos aleatorios dentro del íntimo santuario, más bien conocido como los dormitorios privados de la Casa Blanca, aunque estoy segura de que están exquisitamente decorados. E**

Regina sonrió. Sabía que Emma podía haberle encontrado otro sentido a su texto. No había sido enviado para poner a prueba a Emma, no exactamente. Pero Regina había sentido curiosidad por ver cómo la joven mujer respondería ante el mensaje. Durante quince años, Regina había estado casada con un hombre al que conocía desde los veinte años. Y durante seis de esos años, había vivido con la conciencia de que Robin no la amaba; que no la quería. El sentimiento era mutuo después de su traición. El historial de citas de Regina era limitado pero siempre había estado con hombres. Aunque apoyaba fuertemente a la comunidad LGTBQ, nunca había considerado la posibilidad de verse como uno de ellos. Aún no se veía. Pero también sabía que Emma Swan era lesbiana y la encontraba atractiva.

¿Era injusto? ¿Estaba enviándole señas a Emma? Ciertamente Regina no intentaba hacerlo; sólo estaba disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse deseada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Le gustaba la manera en que Emma la miraba, la forma en que sus ojos se posaban en su cuerpo. Le hacía sentir poderosa y sexy de nuevo. ¿Había algún problema con eso si ella no sentía lo mismo que Emma?

No es que Emma no fuera atractiva. Lo era. Era muy guapa. Pero Regina no se sentía atraída por mujeres; nunca lo había estado. Eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de un inofensivo coqueteo, ¿no? No pasaba nada, ¿no? Especialmente cuando sus interacciones hacían que tuviera un cosquilleo que nunca antes había experimentado. Pero eso no significaba nada, ¿no?

Sin querer psicoanalizarse más, Regina contestó, la atrevida naturaleza del mensaje saliendole de forma tan natural que ni siquiera se percató.

 _Yo pongo las normas. R_

* * *

La semana de Emma pasó volando. Después de esperarse una bronca por parte de August, se había puesto seria con su trabajo. A pesar de que su jefe estaba enfadado, no había mucho que él pudiera hacer, dado que el programa de Emma era en directo. Además, su declaración había provocado una respuesta positiva en las redes. Durante el resto de semana, el proyecto de ley sobre la reforma de armas había sido comentado a la par que el divorcio de Regina en la mayor parte de programas políticos, pero Emma sólo había informado de lo primero. Había sido uno de los pilares de la campaña de la morena y había puesto en marcha el proceso a una velocidad deslumbrante. Incluso Emma, que era una veterana simpatizante de la mujer, estaba sorprendida. Los políticos no eran exactamente conocidos por ser fieles a sus promesas en cuanto se trataba de hablar sobre cambios legislativos, su historial era extremadamente terrible.

Pero Regina, por otro lado, había venido pisando fuerte. Su determinación e impulso deberían de ser suficientes para aplastar cualquier rumor que dijera que la mujer no era lo suficientemente fuerte sin su marido para llevar a cabo su papel de Presidenta de los Estados Unidos. Emma estaba extrañamente orgullosa de la mujer; una emoción que no tenían ningún derecho a sentir pero que la sentía igualmente.

Había muchas emociones más que Emma sentía cuando se trataba de Regina Mills. Demasiadas. De hecho, un número sobrecogedor. Pero la más prominente era una que se le vino a la cabeza esa noche de viernes mientras la puerta trasera del oscuro coche se abría, y era anticipación. Le dio las gracias al conductor con cara de piedra y se metió dentro del vehículo. La puerta se cerró y segundos después se encontraban alejándose del estudio de televisión.

Emma estaba sentada en silencio, observando las oscuras calles de fuera. Las ventanas estaban tintadas y todo lo que había más allá del cristal se veía con un toque grisáceo. Pero eso no disminuyó los ánimos de Emma. Tenía curiosidad por saber lo que le esperaba esa noche y todavía estaba en shock por la invitación que le había llegado. En shock pero agradecida.

La verja se abrió silenciosamente mientras se acercaban al destino. Esta vez no era necesario enseñar la identificación. El coche siguió el camino asfaltado hasta el parking subterráneo. Dos agentes armados guardaban la entrada y otro se movió hacia el coche cuando se pararon para abrir la puerta de Emma. Ella salió del coche y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. No se la devolvió.

''Sube los brazos,'' dijo el hombre, sujetando un escáner de metales.

Emma obedeció; entendiendo por qué se habían de tomar tantas medidas de seguridad incluso si estaba un poco molesta de tener que pasar por ellas. La máquina vibró mientras escaneaba su bolso. El hombre levantó una ceja y Emma se lo dio. Dejándola a ella donde estaba, él se dirigió a un escritorio y vació el contenido en él. Cogió el teléfono móvil de ella, lo examinó, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa antes de ponerse a escanear cada objeto de forma individual. ¿En serio? Pensó Emma para sí misma. ¿La gente ponía bombas en tampones?

Al cabo de un rato, le devolvieron su bolso, sin su teléfono móvil.

''Necesitamos escanearlo por completo,'' dijo el hombre cuando Emma protestó.

Sabía que discutir no la llevaría a ningún sitio, así que asintió y siguió al hombre que ahora estaba esperando en la entrada de una puerta sin marcas ni distinciones. El pasillo por el que caminó era más oscuro y estrecho que los que había arriba en la Casa Blanca. Supuso que se encontraban bajo tierra. Dándose prisa por seguirle el paso al agente, Emma pronto se encontró fuera de un pasillo más iluminado y delante de una puerta blanca. ¿Por qué todo era blanco? Los decoradores de interior se tomaban el nombre del edificio con demasiada consideración. El agente llamó a la puerta y esperó, Emma de pie a su lado con nervios.

Emma no estaba segura qué esperarse pero Regina Mills siendo la que abriera su propia puerta de casa no lo era. Y aún así, segundos después, ahí estaba ella vistiendo un suéter de lana blanco y un par de ajustados pantalones azul marino.

''Buenas noches, señorita Swan,'' dijo Regina, apartándose para permitir que la rubia, cuya boca se había abierto de par en par, entrase dentro. ''Gracias,'' añadió para el agente.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, Regina se giró hacia la rubia, quien ahora estaba observando el gran e inmaculado comedor en qué había aparecido.

''Hola,'' dijo Regina de nuevo, la rubia aún sin responder.

''Ey,'' dijo Emma, su lengua funcionando por fin. ''Em, sí, hola.''

Regina se sonrojó. Normalmente no se sonrojaba pero había algo en la forma en que la rubia la estaba mirando que hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera. ''¿Te quito el abrigo?'' preguntó, queriendo que se movieran de la puerta.

Emma asintió y se quitó la negra gabardina, dejándola en una camisa de color azul pastel y unos tejanos ajustados de color negro. Regina cogió el abrigo y lo colgó en el armario que había al lado de la puerta, e hizo señas a Emma para que la siguiera hacia la cocina, donde las esperaba una botella de vino tinto.

''Gracias,'' dijo Emma, mientras Regina le pasaba una copa.

''De nada. Gracias por venir.''

''Gracias por invitarme.''

Regina sonrió. ''¿Vamos a estar toda la noche dándonos las gracias mútuamente?''

Emma sonrió burlonamente. ''Podríamos. Creo que ambas tenemos mucho por lo que estar agradecidas.''

''Bueno, dejemos eso para Acción de Gracias,'' dijo Regina, preguntándose por un momento si ella y Emma aún estarían pasando momentos juntas en un futuro.

''Así que, ¿qué tal te ha ido la semana?''

''Liada,'' contestó Regina. ''¿Y la tuya?''

''Liada,'' acordó Emma. ''Gracias a ti. ¿Quizás podrías dejar descansar el gran cambio legislativo la semana que viene? Estoy cansada de informar sobre lo alucinantes que son tus medidas políticas.''

Regina rió. ''No tengo planeado nada más antes de mi proyecto de ley sobre la reforma en salud,'' le aseguró a la rubia.

''Guau, si que te tomas en serio tus promesas de campaña, ¿no?''

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Regina. ''No soy la típica política, ¿recuerdas?''

''Oh, lo recuerdo,'' dijo Emma. ''Sospecho que soy la primera corresponsal política que ha sido invitada dentro de los cuartos privados de la Casa Blanca. Definitivamente no eres como los demás.''

''Lo que me recuerda,'' dijo Regina. ''Que creo que te debo un recorrido por mi íntimo santuario.''

En otra circunstancia, Emma podía haber sido capaz de disimular el efecto que habían tenido en ella las palabras de Regina. Desafortunadamente, había escogido ese mismo instante para tragar un gran sorbo del vino tinto que le había servido Regina. El líquido salió disparado no sólo por su boca sino también por su nariz, salpicando la limpia encimera de la cocina y, más importante, la blanca ropa de Regina.

''Oh Dios mío,'' farfulló Emma. ''¡Lo siento mucho!''

Regina, quién estaba un poco sorprendida ante la salpicadura de vino que acababa de presenciar, se quedó de pie sin moverse mientras Emma se apresuraba a coger un trapo de la cocina, frotando y limpiando la manchada ropa sin pensar. Aunque Emma no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que no sólo estaba empeorando la cosa esparciendo el rojo líquido sino que también estaba frotando por encima de los pechos de Regina.

''Mierda, lo siento,'' dijo Emma, apartándose y dejando caer el manchado trapo. ''Oh Dios. Se ha estropeado.''

''No pasa nada,'' dijo Regina, con el corazón a mil mientras echaba un vistazo a su ropa. No, Emma tenía razón. Su top había quedado arruinado. O al menos iba a tener que pasar un serio test por el personal de lavandería de la Casa Blanca.

''No, no está bien. Oh lo siento mucho, Regina. ¿Qué se usa para quitar las manchas de vino tinto? ¿Es con vinagre? ¿O era vino blanco? ¿Sal? ¿O era bicarbonato?''

Dándole la espalda a la mujer, Emma empezó a abrir los armarios para buscar algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera arreglar la mancha. No paró hasta que notó una mano en su hombro.

''Emma, no pasa nada,'' dijo Regina gentilmente mientras la rubia se quedaba de piedra, aún dándole la espalda a la mujer.

''Lo he arruinado, ¿no?'' susurró Emma, cerrando el armario.

''¿Arruinar el qué?''

''Esta velada,'' dijo Emma, incapaz de decir 'amistad'. ''He derramado vino encima tuyo. Debes de estar pensando que es por algo que no se invita al público a entrar aquí dentro. Definitivamente somos demasiado torpes como para dejarnos deambular por la Casa Blanca.''

''Antes de todo,'' dijo Regina, ''¿puedes darte la vuelta por favor y mirarme? No quiero mantener una conversación con la parte trasera de tu cabeza.''

Emma se giró obedientemente, con la cabeza gacha como un niño al que le meten bronca. Regina suspiró. Supuso que eso bastaría.

''Y segundo,'' creo que no es justo que trates al resto de americanos de la misma mala manera y que asumas que ellos también derramarían vino sobre mí si tuvieran el honor de pasar el rato aquí.''

Se suponía que debía ser gracioso pero las mejillas de Emma se sonrojaron aún más. Sí que era un honor estar ahí. Y lo había echado todo a perder.

''Y finalmente,'' dijo Regina. ''Tienes razón. Al resto de gente no se le invita. Nunca invitaría a cualquiera para que entrara dentro de mi santuario.'' Ahí estaban otra vez las palabras, escogidas con meticulosidad. Y habían conseguido el efecto deseado. Los ojos de Emma por fin se habían encontrado con los de Regina. ''Pero no te consideres como los demás, Emma. Considérate una de las pocas personas que realmente sabe lo que ha pasado entre Robin y yo. Al menos más allá de lo que cuentan los medios. Es más, junto con mi padre creo que eres probablemente la única persona en el mundo a la que de verdad le importa lo que significa este divorcio para mí. Importar de verdad, quiero decir, no sólo sobre cómo va a afectar a mi carrera política. Así que no, Emma, el resto de gente no tiene permitido pasearse libremente por los cuartos privados de la Casa Blanca. Pero tú sí.''

''Lo siento,'' dijo Emma de nuevo.

''Basta ya de pedir perdón,'' insistió Regina. ''Olvidémoslo. Voy a ir a cambiarme y entonces podremos seguir con nuestra velada. ¿Qué te parece?''

''Bien,'' dijo Emma casi sin voz.

Regina dudó por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer de la sala, hacia una parte del santuario que Emma aún no había conocido. Cuando la morena se hubo ido, Emma empezó a limpiar el vino derramado de la encimera, el armario e incluso del suelo. De verdad que era la persona más torpe del mundo.

Cuando Regina volvió, vestida en un suéter negro que escondería cualquier derrame más de vino, Emma ya había acabado de limpiar la evidencia de su desastre. Regina llenó silenciosamente sus copas y la guió hacia el comedor. Emma se quedó de pie en el pasillo, mirando sin fiarse de la alfombra color crema.

''Vamos,'' rió Regina. ''No vas a volver a hacerlo.''

''Puede que sí,'' dijo Emma mientras pasaba por encima de la lujosa alfombra y llegaba hacia donde Regina estaba sentada del sofá. ''Aunque, para ser sinceros, ha sido por tu culpa.''

''¿Cómo es que ha sido por mi culpa?'' preguntó Regina. ''En toda mi vida nunca he causado que alguien escupiera vino por su nariz. Ni siquiera sabía que eso era biológicamente posible.''

''Quizás es sólo que tienes ese efecto en mí,'' dijo Emma sin pensar.

Regina se quedó parada antes de contestar. ''¿Es eso un cumplido?''

''Probablemente,'' dijo Emma. ''Aunque, debo admitir, uno que va con segundas.''

Regina mostró una mueca burlona. ''Lo aceptaré.''

Hubo una pausa mientras Emma daba un sorbo de su copa y entonces observó la sala de estar. Regina la miraba mientras la rubia escaneaba con la mirada el sitio.

''¿Quieres que te haga un _tour_?'' preguntó Regina, sin usar la frase que sabía que había sido la causa del reciente incidente de Emma. No había querido avergonzar a la rubia de esa manera y ahora quería hacer un esfuerzo para hacer que Emma se sintiera más cómoda.

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero voy a dejar mi copa de vino aquí. Esta casa es demasiado blanca para mi gusto.''

''Estoy de acuerdo,'' dijo Regina, cogiendo la copa de Emma y dejándola en la mesa. ''Aunque hay algunas habitaciones que han sido decoradas más a mi gusto. De hecho, de forma exquisita.''

Vale, quizás no iba a parar de tentar a Emma. Disfrutaba el gentil tira y afloja que compartían. Era una amistad muy diferente a las que había experimentado y se encontraba bastante a gusto. Durante mucho tiempo, la gente había actuado de manera formal ante ella, intimidados por su estatus político. De todos modos, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Emma, más cómoda parecía estar la rubia con el puesto que ocupaba Regina. La única persona que trataba a Regina como una persona normal era su padre. Y ese mes había vuelto a Maine.

Dejando con cuidado las copas en la mesa de café, Regina guió a Emma hacia la segunda sala de estar. Apenas la usaba pero le gustaba el espacio y había colgado una gran cantidad de obras de arte allí. Emma admiró todo con educación mientras se movían por el pasillo donde se encontraban los dormitorios y el estudio. Incluso teniendo el Despacho Oval a tan sólo unos minutos, Regina muchas veces se encontraba a sí misma trabajando hasta las tantas. Estaba pintada de un refrescante color azul y sus ventanas daban hacia una de las áreas más bonitas de los jardines de la Casa Blanca. Aunque esa noche, a través del cristal, sólo se veía oscuridad.

''Me gusta esa foto,'' dijo Emma, señalando el gran retrato de Regina y su família, que ocupaba gran parte de la pared opuesta al escritorio.

''Gracias,'' sonrió Regina. ''Lo colgué para que me inspirase. Mi madre estaría muy orgullosa de mí si pudiera verme, y ayuda saber que me vigila cuando me quedo por la noche trabajando hasta tarde.''

''Lo siento,'' dijo Emma. ''Quiero decir, por tu pérdida.''

''Gracias,'' dijo Regina de nuevo, con los ojos fijados en la permanente sonrisa de la imagen de su madre. Habían pasado casi dos años desde su muerte pero Regina aún la echaba de menos. Siempre lo haría.

Emma no dijo nada más y al cabo de un rato Regina continuó con el _tour_. Movió la mano señalando tres puertas cerradas para indicar que eso eran dormitorios antes de pararse delante de la siguiente puerta.

''Esta era la habitación de Robin,'' dijo Regina. ''En realidad nunca he estado dentro.''

''¿Quieres entrar ahora?''

''No,'' dijo Regina. ''No, no lo creo.''

''¿Qué tal ha ido desde que se mudó?'' preguntó Emma.

''Ahora no hay ruido,'' admitió Regina. ''Me refiero a que no es que hablásemos mucho entre nosotros pero era agradable tener a alguien que estuviera ahí. Por mucho que me hubiera herido, él era mi compañía. Y es verdad que él me ayudó a llegar aquí estando a mi lado durante la campaña, incluso si era una obligación que tenía que cumplir por la culpabilidad de lo que había hecho. Pero ahora paso mis tardes solas. Me va a costar acostumbrarme a ello.''

''Siempre puedes enviarme mensajes,'' dijo Emma con suavidad. ''Si te sientes sola.''

''Gracias pero eso no un motivo por el que hablaría contigo, Emma,'' dijo la morena.

''Oh, vale,'' dijo Emma, un poco dolida.

''Hablaría contigo,'' aclaró Regina, ''porque quisiera, no porque estuviera aburrida o sola o queriendo llenar el vacío que mi infiel marido ha dejado en mi vida.''

''Oh, claro.'' De repente, Emma se sintió mucho mejor.

Regina le sonrió suavemente a Emma y continuó por el pasillo. ''Y esta es mi habitació,'' dijo, parándose al lado de la última puerta. ''Esta es la habitación donde de verdad puedes ver mi personalidad a través de las decoraciones. ¿Te gustaría verla?''

''¿Puedo hacerlo?'' preguntó Emma.

Regina rió en voz baja. ''¿De verdad crees que te haría venir hasta aquí para luego no dejarte entrar? Eso, querida, sería tentar de forma cruel.''

''Cierto,'' dijo Emma. ''Aunque eres toda una provocadora, que lo sepas.''

''¿En serio?'' dijo Regina con falsa modestia. ''Nunca antes me habían llamado así. Debes de ser tu la que hace que me salga solo.''

Emma se preguntó qué más podía provocar en Regina mientras la morena se giraba hacia la puerta de la habitación principal y la abría. Echando un vistazo a dentro, Emma supo inmediatamente lo que había querido decir la morena. Atrás se habían quedado las blancas paredes, y lo mismo pasaba con las cortinas. El rápido vistazo a la habitación desde la puerta sugería que el diseño del color continuaba. Había una pequeña pila de libros en la mesita de noche, al lado de una elegante lámpara de plata. El diseño era moderno y minimalista, nada que ver con los tradicionales retratos que estaban colgados en los pasillos de la Casa Blanca.

''Esta es mi parte favorita,'' dijo Regina, guiando a Emma hacia una puerta doble que daba a un balcón.

Emma salió afuera, sin notar el frío aire de la noche mientras observaba el iluminado patio frontal de la Casa Blanca. Podía ver a los de seguridad haciendo rondas por los alrededores pero desde donde ella estaba, se sentía invencible. Posando las manos en la baranda, se maravilló ante las vistas que tenía allí enfrente. Estaba en el balcón de la Casa Blanca. Y era más, Regina Mills estaba justo a su lado.

''Es precioso,'' dijo sin respiración.

''Sí,'' coincidió Regina. ''Cada mañana intento pasar al menos un par de minutos aquí fuera. Me ayuda a recordar dónde estoy, cuál es mi trabajo.''

''No creo que tengas oportunidad para olvidar esas cosas,'' remarcó Emma.

''No, pero a veces me pierdo tanto en mi cabeza que necesito dar un paso atrás. Estar fuera al aire libre siempre me ha ayudado a hacer eso.''

Emma sabía a lo que se refería Regina. Había veces en los que se daba un paseo por el estudio de televisión antes de volver a centrarse en su trabajo y ver la historia desde una nueva y fresca perspectiva. Aunque, tenía que admitir, que pasear por los estudios de la NBC no era lo mismo que contemplar los jardines de la Casa Blanca.

''¿Tienes hambre?'' preguntó Regina con suavidad.

''Em, en realidad sí,'' dijo Emma, dándose cuenta de que no había comido desde que había hecho la prueba de sonido en su programa unas horas atrás.

''He pedido que nos suban un poco de cena,'' dijo Regina. ''Debe de estar a punto de llegar.''

''Qué gran servicio,'' sonrió Emma con malicia. ''Las ventajas de este trabajo, supongo.''

''O una consolación,'' anotó Regina. ''Puede que tenga la opción de pedir el plato que me dé la gana cuando quiera pero, ¿qué pasa con tener una vida normal? Esta noche no es muy normal, ¿no? ¿Las amigas no suelen ir a cenar a un restaurante? Yo no puedo hacer eso. No puedo hacer algo que un ciudadano normal haría.''

''Las amigas,'' empezó a decir Emma, casi atragantándose con esa palabra, ''pasan tiempo juntas. En casa de una o de otra, en restaurantes, en el cine, donde sea. En realidad no importa dónde.''

''Las amistades parecen relaciones,'' dijo Regina mientras la guiaba de vuelta a la sala.

''Hay algunas similitudes,'' asintió Emma. ''Quieras o no, se supone que va sobre pasar el tiempo con la gente que te gusta. Sólo que con diferentes niveles de intimidad. De todas formas, estás hablando como si nunca hubieras tenido un amigo.''

''He tenido amigos,'' dijo Regina. ''Pero no durante años. Una vez llegas a cierto nivel en política, los amigos o bien desaparecen o bien se convierten en asesores o miembros del equipo. No era realmente consciente de ello hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La única persona en mi vida con la que había pasado tiempo fuera del trabajo era Robin. Y no me atrevería a llamar amistad a eso.''

''Bueno, ahora tienes una,'' dijo Emma, mientras aparecían en el comedor.

Regina se giró y sonrió a la rubia, quién la estaba mirando con timidez.

''¿De verdad?''

''De verdad,'' contestó Emma. ''Eso siempre y cuando quieras ser mi amiga.''

''Sólo dejo que entren en mi santuario a gente que me gusta de verdad,'' dijo Regina antes de darse la vuelta y siguiendo el olor a comida recién hecha que emanaba de la cocina, dejando atrás a una boquiabierta Emma.

* * *

Bueno bueno, qué pensáis? Me encanta el camino que están siguiendo las cosas! :) De nuevo gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores y reviews que me habéis dejado, cada nuevo lector me anima y me recuerda por qué me gusta tanto hacer traducciones!


	14. La primera cena

''No sabía qué te gustaría,'' dijo Regina mientras Emma miraba el despliegue de platos que habían aparecido en la encimera de la cocina.

''¿Así que lo has pedido todo?''

Regina se encogió de hombros. ''Digamos que será como una cena de tapas.''

''Me sirve,'' rió Emma con malicia. ''Huele de maravilla.''

''La cocina contrata a chefs que tienen bastante talento,'' dijo Regina mientras le pasaba un plato a Emma y empezaba a levantar las tapas de plata de los diferentes platos. Las porciones debajo de éstas eran pequeñas; Regina odiaba que la comida se echara a perder. Pero había tantos platos donde escoger que ninguna de las dos mujeres se quedaría con hambre.

Emma cogió un poco de todo, intentando no poner demasiado en su plato y no haciendo caso a su insaciable apetito. Una vez ambas tuvieron su comida, Regina las guió hacia la mesa del comedor. Con las copas de vino llenas hasta arriba, empezaron a comer.

Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron de lo bien que fluía la conversación. Aunque Emma conociera las intimidades sobre el matrimonio de Regina, ellas dos habían pasado muy poco tiempo disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Habían tenido un breve momento antes del programa de Emma, la tarde en el apartamento de la rubia y su reunión en el Despacho Oval. Y aún así, mientras se comían la gran selección de platos, con los cuales Emma estaba entusiasmada, sentían como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Regina había insistido en que Emma le contara más sobre ella, reclamando que la rubia sabía mucho más sobre la presidenta. Después de todo, Regina había sido durante años una política destacada y era trabajo de Emma averiguar más sobre la otra mujer. Así que a Emma no le importó contarle a Regina un poco más sobre su vida para igualar las condiciones. No había tenido el mejor comienzo, al haber crecido en el orfanato. Pero con doce años, uno de los profesores de Emma supo ver su talento y a partir de ahí empezó a centrarse más en su educación a través del apoyo de la escuela. Una vez tuvo algo en que echar raíces, los retos que suponían su situación de vivienda se volvieron más llevaderos.

Conseguir una beca completa en la Universidad de Boston, donde se especializó en periodismo, fue lo que impulsó la carrera de Emma. En su segundo año, conoció a Neal y los dos empezaron a salir. Al empezar a escribir piezas políticas online mientras aún estudiaba, no tardó mucho en que un periódico local se fijase en ella. Había escrito para el Boston Globe pero entonces se quedó embarazada de Henry, se casó con Neal y se tomó un parón de dos años después de que su hijo naciera. Esperando volver a la faena, ella y Neal volvieron a Nueva York, donde Emma pasó un tiempo como editora de apoyo para el diario The New Yorker. Pero el debate político y el reporterismo siempre habían sido su pasión y tenía ganas de volver a escribir. Después de que ella y Neal lo dejaran, Emma se encontró a sí misma moviéndose hacia Washington D.C. No tardó mucho en dirigirse al mundo de la televisión y empezó a trabajar en programas políticos. El resto, como se suele decir, era historia.

''Y entonces tú apareciste en escena y supe que el mundo iba a volver a la normalidad,'' concluyó Emma.

''La respuesta al desastre que nos dejó Trump, ¿eh?'' sonrió Regina con malicia.

''Tienes un montón de cosas que organizar pero si cualquiera puede hacerlo, entonces tú también.''

''Gracias por tu confianza,'' sonrió Regina. ''Pero es trabajo en equipo. No podría hacerlo si no fuera por el apoyo de mi equipo.''

''¿Aún no sabes quién ha sido el topo?''

Regina negó con la cabeza. El agente del FBI que lideraba la investigación le había resumido ese mediodía que no habían encontrado evidencia directa o indirecta que conectara a los sospechosos con August o la NBC. Le frustraba no saberlo. La sacaba de quicio aún más el hecho de que aún estaba trabajando con la persona que había sido resposable de su revelación.

Emma descifró la expresión en la cara de la morena, se inclinó en la mesa y posó su mano sobre la de Regina, que jugaba nerviosamente con el fuste de la copa de vino.

''Todo va a ir bien,'' dijo con suavidad. ''Pronto encontrarán quién ha sido el topo.''

Regina asintió, sintiendo un ligero escozor en los ojos. No estaba segura de si se sentía tan sensible por la dura traición o por la muestra de amabilidad de Emma.

''Gracias,'' dijo ella, con la voz un tanto sofocada. ''Espero que tengas razón.''

''Si hay algo que pueda hacer, por favor házmelo saber.''

''Gracias pero a menos que puedas conseguir que August te cuente quién es su fuente, dudo que la NBC tenga fuentes que concuerden con los equipos de investigación del FBI y la CIA.''

''He intentado averiguarlo,'' dijo Emma. ''Le pregunté. Te lo prometo. Pero no quería decirme nada antes de la noche del lunes y ahora estoy segura de que he perdido la oportunidad de seguir insistiendo.''

''¿Se enfadó por lo de tu directo?''

''Estaba furioso,'' asintió Emma. ''No le había contado lo que iba a decir. Ni siquiera tenía el teleprompter cargado con mi monólogo inicial. Lo tenía todo memorizado porque sabía que si él se enteraba, no me dejaría hacerlo.''

''Lo siento,'' dijo Regina, sus dedos, que aún estaban debajo de los de Emma, se entrelazaron con los de la rubia. ''No quería que te metieras en líos.''

Emma sonrió gentilmente a la mujer que ahora la miraba con una expresión de culpabilidad en la cara. ''Tú no me has forzado a hacer nada,'' le recordó la rubia. ''Hice lo que creía que era correcto. Incluso si no me hubieras llamado a ir a tu despacho después de esa conferencia de prensa, hubiera dicho lo que dije igualmente. Tenías razón, Regina. No es de nuestra incumbencia y yo no estoy metida en la industria de informar sobre inútiles rumores.''

A pesar de no querer hacerlo, Regina rió. ''Emma, estás exactamente en la industria que informa sobre esos inútiles rumores.''

Emma fingió estar ofendida. ''Me gustaría que supieras que soy una corresponsal política muy respetada, no una mediocre redactora de una revista cualquiera.''

Regina tuvo que estar de acuerdo con eso, pero sabía que Emma sólo bromeaba. La rubia era la única reportera que se había tomado en serio la educada petición de Regina para que no metieran su vida privada en los informes y comunicaciones, y estaba increíblemente agradecida por que ella hiciera eso. Apretó sus dedos, que aún seguían entrelazados con los de Emma, y sonrió.

''Sé que lo eres,'' dijo. ''Y gracias de nuevo, por lo que hiciste. Puede que sólo fuera una gota más dentro de este gran océano periodístico pero significó mucho para mí.''

''De nada,'' dijo Emma, con el pulgar acariciando inconscientemente la suave piel de la mano de Regina.

La mirada de ambas mujeres se centró en ese punto de contacto, pareciendo absortas en él. El pulgar de Emma se paró y se quedó quieto, posándose suavemente contra la cálida piel. Fue Regina quién se apartó, los dedos escurriéndose mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

''¿Otra copa de vino?'' preguntó Regina.

''Nos hemos acabado la botella,'' señaló Emma.

Regina rió con malicia. ''Bueno quizás puede que haya una parte de mi santuario que aún no hayas visto.''

Se levantó y le hizo señas a Emma para que la siguiera a través de una puerta que había en la cocina. El pasillo que había allí era corto, antes de convertirse en una escalera. Las bajaron, el aire volviéndose más frío mientras bajaban a la parte subterránea de la Casa Blanca. La densa puerta de madera de abajo hizo un chirrido mientras se abría y Regina buscó con torpeza el interruptor de la luz.

''¿La famosa bodega de vino de la Casa Blanca?'' dijo Emma sin aliento, a la vez que la pequeña sala se quedaba iluminada con un cálido resplandor.

''Exacto,'' dijo Regina. ''Otro beneficio adicional que viene con el trabajo.''

Emma dio una vuelta por dentro, leyendo alguna de las etiquetas que vió de la primera estantería. Sospechaba que su salario mensual no llegaría ni para pagar una de las botellas que había allí. Regina estaba ocupada buscando una botella de Châteauneuf-du-Pape que se había encontrado y admirado unos días atrás. Emma, de mientras, le había echado el ojo a un gran rango de botellas vintage de whisky escocés.

''¿Prefieres tomar algo más fuerte?'' preguntó Regina mientras aparecía al lado de Emma, arropando en su brazo una botella de vino. A pesar de que se habían añadido muchas botellas desde que había sido elegida Presidenta, no podía evitar sentir que la sala tenía el distintivo ambiente masculino. No es que no disfrutara del licor pero era mucho más parcial a una copa de vino que a un poco de whiskey.

''No, el vino ya va bien,'' dijo Emma, colocando con suavidad la botella que había cogido.

''La próxima vez quizás podemos probar el whiskey,'' dijo Regina.

''¿Habrá una próxima vez?'' preguntó Emma, mientras seguía a Regina por la bodega.

''Eso espero,'' asintió Regina. ''Siempre y cuando, a tu hijo no le importe.''

''Henry ni se dará cuenta de que hoy no estoy en casa,'' dijo Emma. ''Esta noche está en casa de un amigo y mañana a primera hora se van de camping. Y de todas formas, supongo que tendré que firmar algún tipo de acuerdo de confidencialidad antes de irme sin contarle a nadie sobre lo de hoy.''

''¿Por qué crees eso?'' preguntó Regina. ''Creo que ya he demostrado que confío en ti. ¿O es que acaso planeabas abrir tu programa del lunes con un avance del santuario sagrado de la Casa Blanca?''

''No, por supuesto que no,'' dijo Emma. ''De verdad no creerás que estoy aquí por eso, ¿no?''

''Ni por un segundo,'' dijo Regina. ''Es por eso que no entiendo por qué crees que te haría firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad.''

''Es protocolo, ¿no?'' dijo Emma con el ceño fruncido. ''Quiero decir, sigues siendo la presidenta.''

''Lo gracioso es que no hay ningún protocolo a seguir para situaciones como estas,'' dijo Regina mientras entraba a la cocina. ''Y como presidenta, esos documentos están bajo mi criterio. No he visto ninguna necesidad de hacer eso contigo. ¿Me equivoco?''

''No,'' dijo Emma rápidamente. ''No, no te equivocas. Yo nunca te haría eso.''

Regina, quién acababa de descorchar una botella de vino, le sonrió a la rubia. ''Lo sé. Te creo.''

Una cálida sensación se formó dentro de Emma al escuchar esas palabras. Regina le dio la espalda a la mujer y sirvió más vino. Se dirigieron al comedor, Emma olvidándose de su anterior percance y entrando en la sala sin dudar. Sentándose una vez más en el sofá, la conversación continuó. Estaban un poco más relajadas y cómodas que antes, ambas mujeres sintiéndose más sueltas a medida que pasaban más tiempo juntas.

Era casi medianoche cuando a Emma se le escapó un bostezo y Regina miró al gran reloj de madera situado en la esquina del comedor, un regalo que su madre le había hecho al convertirse en alcaldesa. No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. El tiempo había volado esa tarde. Debía de ser la buena compañía, pensó.

''Supongo que deberías irte a casa,'' dijo Regina, señalando el reloj.

''Sí,'' asintió la rubia, posando su copa vacía en la mesa y dejándola al lado de una misma vacía botella de vino. ''Ha sido un día largo.''

''Pero uno placentero, espero,'' dijo Regina mientras se levantaba y guiaba a Emma hacia el armario donde había dejado el abrigo de la rubia.

''No ha empezado muy bien pero me atrevería a decir que ha acabado bastante bien,'' dijo una sonriente Emma.

''¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana?'' preguntó Regina.

''Oh, he tenido una conversación con Neal sobre Henry. Quiere mudarse a Los Ángeles en verano y vivir con su padre a jornada completa.''

Emma había alargado el tener que hacer la llamada desde que ese lunes Henry sacara el tema de su plan, pero al cabo del tiempo había acabado haciéndola. Ella y Neal habían estado hablando durante casi una hora pero no se había decidido nada definitivo. Habían establecido, eso sí, que Neal estaba más que contento de que Henry se mudara allí. Era un paso más hacia el hecho de que su hijo se fuera de casa.

''Siento oír eso,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?''

La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía el abrigo. ''No ha salido el tema.''

''Ya, porque hemos estado toda la velada hablando de mí,'' dijo Regina, claramente disgustada con ella misma.

''Bueno, tú tienes una vida mucho más interesante que la mía,'' remarcó Emma.

''Apenas,'' se mofó Regina. ''Lo siento, Emma. Deberías habérmelo contado. Si vamos a ser amigas, quiero que esto vaya en dos direcciones. No puede ser sólo yo contándote mis problemas y no dejar que tu hagas lo mismo.''

''Aprecio eso pero, enserio, estoy bien. O al menos, si no estoy bien, aún no estoy preparada para hablar sobre ello.''

Regina asintió haciéndole ver que la entendía. Puede que no tuviera hijos pero ciertamente tenía experiencia en cuanto a que una persona muy importante de tu vida se fuera para vivir con otra.

''Bueno cuando estes lista, que sepas que puede hablar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?'' dijo Regina, con la mano encima del pomo de la puerta.

''Gracias,'' sonrió Emma. ''Lo tendré en cuenta.''

''Eso espero,'' dijo Regina.

Emma se sonrojó. Se preguntó cuánto sospechaba sobre los sentimientos que tenía hacia la presidenta. Su velada había estado indiscutiblemente llena de coqueteo y provocaciones entre ambas mujeres. ¿Era intencionado? ¿Era consciente Regina de lo que Emma sentía? Y si lo era, ¿qué intentaba conseguir con su coqueto comportamiento? A pesar de haber tenido una larga semana, Emma sabía que esa noche tendría problemas para dormir, pensando sobre la posible respuesta a esas preguntas. También sería incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza la forma en que ahora Regina la estaba mirando.

Los oscuros ojos marrones eran suaves y atentos, y se movían lentamente observando la cara de Emma, como si intentara memorizar sus rasgos, confiando en su memoria. Las mejillas de la rubia se enrojecieron ante la intensa mirada y fue solo cuando sus mejillas cogieron color que Regina pareció salir de su trance, dándose cuenta de que había estado contemplando a su invitada demasiado rato. Ella también se sonrojó, las dos mujeres quedándose de pie al lado de la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas sin razón aparente. O al menos, una razón que ninguna de ellas aún estaba preparada para nombrar.

''Gracias por venir esta noche, Emma,'' dijo la morena.

''Gracias por invitarme,'' contestó Emma. ''Ha sido todo un honor.''

''De nada, pero no quiero que pienses en esto como un privilegio. Si yo fuera una persona normal, viviendo en una casa normal, ¿no sería esto una actividad normal entre amigas?''

''Sí, pero no eres normal ni esto es una casa normal,'' remarcó Emma. ''Por más que lo intente, no voy a ser capaz de olvidar quién eres y dónde estamos.''

''¿Nunca?'' preguntó Regina, un poco de tristeza sonando en su voz.

''No lo sé,'' admitió Emma. ''Pero sólo porque no puedo olvidar las circunstancias, no significa que no disfrute de nuestro tiempo juntas. Porque lo hago. De hecho lo hago mucho. Quizás demasiado.''

La garganta de Regina se encogió al darse cuenta de que los verdes ojos de Emma se habían posado sobre sus labios. Sin ser consciente, se los humedeció, notando que estaban secos. Los ojos de Emma se oscurecieron considerablemente mientras la punta de su lengua humedecía sus labios. El corazón de la morena latía con fuerza contra su pecho, el aire alrededor de ella se notaba incómodamente íntimo, pero entonces Emma dio un paso atrás, lejos de la puerta, y más importante, lejos de Regina.

''Debería irme,'' dijo Emma. ''Es tarde y debería enviarle un mensaje a Henry para ver si está bien.''

''Podrías haberle enviado un mensaje en cualquier momento,'' dijo Regina. ''No me hubiera importado.''

Emma negó con la cabeza. ''Me quitaron el móvil cuando me registraron.''

Los ojos de Regina se entrecerraron. ''No deberían de haber hecho eso. Les he dicho que te dieran acceso inmediato.''

''Sólo están haciendo su trabajo,'' dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros.

''Aún así,'' dijo Regina enfurecida. ''Han desobedecido una orden directa. Habrá repercusiones.''

Emma se sintió un poco culpable por meter en problemas al agente que la había cacheado, pero no podía negar que escuchar el tono autoritativo de Regina había sido algo increíblemente atractivo. No creía que fuera posible que la mujer fuera aún más sexy. Y ese pensamiento, se dio cuenta Emma, era la razón por la cual necesitaba irse.

''Bueno gracias, de nuevo,'' dijo Emma.

''De nada, otra vez,'' sonrió Regina. ''Deberíamos volver a hacer esto.''

''Absolutamente,'' asintió Emma, alzando su mano para estrechar la de Regina en un apretón de manos.

La morena se la quedó mirando. Se pasaba media vida estrechando manos. Era un riesgo laboral que la hacía llevar siempre con ella un botella de desinfectante para manos. El formal y aburrido movimiento parecía tan completamente fuera de lugar que Regina ni siquiera se paró a pensar lo inapropiado que iba a ser su alternativa.

Emma consiguió mantener un jadeo de sorpresa cuando los brazos de Regina la rodearon. La tomó una fracción de segundo para responder, abrazando a la morena de vuelta, con las manos posándose suavemente en su espalda. Intentó fuertemente no inhalar, no permitir que la singular esencia de la mujer llegara a sus fosas nasales; durante días, había sido incapaz de olvidarse de ese olor a vainilla. Y entonces lo escuchó. Un suave suspiro.

Regina supo que no debería haberlo hecho en el momento en que sus brazos rodearon a la rubia, pero la sensación de tener a Emma contra ella hizo que no le importara. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido abrazada; abrazada de verdad, por alguien que quisiera abrazarla. El fuerte abrazo en el que se encontró se sentía extrañadamente seguro; como si Regina pudiera quedarse ahí para siempre y no ser lastimada nunca más. Mientras olía algo que curiosamente parecía canela, dejó soltar un suspiro, silenciado contra el abrigo de Emma.

Pero no lo suficientemente silenciado. La garganta de Emma se encogió mientras tragaba saliva, su cuerpo poniéndose a toda mecha ante el sonido. Necesitaba irse. Por su propio bien y por el de los demás. La velada había sido maravillosa pero ahora estaba pasando a ser demasiado. Tosió ligeramente y aflojó su agarre. Regina captó la indirecta y se apartó.

''Bueno, buenas noches,'' le dijo a la mujer, un poco avergonzada, cuya mano volvía a estar en el pomo de la puerta.

''Buenas noches,'' dijo Regina mientras por fin abría la puerta.

El agente de seguridad seguía de pie ahí fuera, su expresión no mostraba nada de cómo se sentía sobre los eventos de esa noche. Emma sospechaba que los rostros de ella y Regina eran más fáciles de leer. Salió al pasillo y se volvió hacia su anfitriona.

''Gracias de nuevo, Presidenta,'' dijo Emma.

''De nada, señorita Swan,'' contestó Regina. ''La veré pronto.''


	15. Los dos Henrys

''¿De qué te ríes?''

Era un domingo por la tarde y Emma y Henry estaban de relax enfrente de la televisión, ambos aprovechándose de las pocas horas de libertad que les quedaban antes de que volvieran al trabajo y escuela a la mañana siguiente. Emma, quién había estado mirando su teléfono, levantó la mirada ante la pregunta de su hijo y bloqueó la pantalla.

''Es este programa,'' dijo encogiéndose de hombros, señalando la televisión.

''No es gracioso,'' dijo Henry lentamente. ''Es un documental criminal que va sobre un caníbal, mamá.''

''Oh qué asco. ¿Por qué estamos viendo esto?'' dijo frunciendo el ceño, alcanzando el mando de la televisión, que estaba entre ellos, pero Henry fue más rápido que ella. Se lo arrebató, puso el programa en modo silenciado y se giró hacia su madre. Emma suspiró. Conocía esa mirada. Era la cara de interrogatorio de Henry. Estaba claro que él veía demasiados programas de detectives; documentales y derivados.

''¿Qué está pasando?'' preguntó Henry. ''Qué estabas mirando que te ha hecho reír como una tonta. No te he visto tan contenta desde que-'' Ahí dudó, el recuerdo de la última vez que su madre había estado tan contenta ya contestó su propia pregunta. ''Has conocido a alguien, ¿no es así?''

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par. ¿Tan obvio era? No es que hubiera conocido a alguien. Bueno, sí que lo había hecho, pero no es que hubiera algo más allá de una tentativa amistad entre ella y Regina. Pero la forma en que Emma había estado sonriendo ante el mensaje de la morena había llevado a Henry a suponer que su madre había conocido a alguien por quién se sentía atraída.

''No exactamente,'' dijo Emma después de una pausa.

''¿Qué significa eso?'' preguntó Henry.

''Es complicado,'' dijo la rubia.

''Así que has conocido a alguien,'' insistió Henry. ''¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?''

''No, Henry. No he conocido a nadie. Al menos, no como insinúas.''

El adolescente se desparramó en el sofá, con cara de decepción. ''Oh, claro. Sólo pensaba que, ya sabes, han pasado años desde que Lily se fue y la forma en que estabas sonriendo me ha recordado a cómo te veías cuando estabas cerca de ella. Sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz, mamá.''

''Ey, chico, soy feliz,'' insistió Emma, volviéndose hacia su hijo y golpeando suavemente sus piernas, que estaban estiradas en el sofá hacia ella. ''Muy feliz.''

''Ya pero aún estás soltera, ¿no?''

Emma asintió. ''Lo estoy, pero mi situación sentimental no necesariamente afecta a mi felicidad. Al menos, no de forma exclusiva. Estoy perfectamente feliz de estar sin nadie porque te tengo a tí y a mi carrera.''

''Ya pero no tienes a nadie especial,'' remarcó Henry.

''Te tengo a tí,'' propuso Emma.

Henry no pudo evitar sonreír pero sabía que su madre necesitaba a alguien en su vida. ''Mamá, yo te quiero, pero, ¿no tienes ganas de volver a salir con alguien? ¿No lo echas de menos?''

Las palabras afectaron a Emma más de lo que esperaba. Era cierto; echaba de menos estar en una relación. Nunca era una de esas personas que se definiera dependiente de su pareja pero no podía negar que disfrutaba el estar con alguien; amar a alguien de esa forma tan especial y única. Henry era su vida entera, y los dos habían creado una fantástica vida juntos. Pero había ratos en los que Emma echaba de menos tener a una persona para quererla de forma diferente; de una forma más íntima y pasional. Y no era sólo por el sexo; era el hecho de dejar que otra persona lo conociera todo sobre ella. Ese tipo de amor que deja que te rindas incondicionalmente ante las emociones y sensaciones que consumen cada parte de tu ser.

''Lo echo de menos,'' asintió Emma. ''A veces. Pero durante las pocas veces que he tenido citas desde lo de Lily, no he conocido a nadie con quién sintiera que tengo una conexión.''

Henry parecía desalentado. Se preguntaba si era raro que un adolescente quisiera que su madre empezara a salir con gente nueva, pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente quería es que ella fuera feliz. No la había visto sonreír de esa manera desde -

''¿Así que con quién te enviabas mensajes?'' preguntó él, sentándose un poco más recto.

''¿Qué?''

''Antes. Lo que ha hecho que empezara esta conversación. Estabas embobada sonriéndole al teléfono. No me mientas, mamá. Sé que era porque estabas pensando en una persona. Es la misma sonrisa que tenías con Lily. Y has dicho que'' Henry hizo entre comillas, ''no has conocido a nadie 'exactamente', ¿verdad?''

Emma odiaba mentirle a su hijo. Era algo que intentaba evitar lo más posible, a no ser que fuera por el propio bien de él. No creía que Henry se sentiría herido al descubrir que se había encaprichado de alguien. Pero a pesar de lo que Emma sintiera y los eventos de los últimos diez días, era la otra persona a quién Emma necesitaba proteger y de ninguna manera iba Henry a enterarse de quién era el objeto de deseo de Emma, incluso sin haber tenido que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

''Mira chico, siento mucho que no pueda hablarte sobre esto. Te quiero y gracias por querer que sea feliz, pero cuando se trata de mi vida amorosa, necesito un poco de privacidad, ¿te parece bien?''

Con cara de decepción, Henry asintió. Lo entendía. Le había llevado casi un mes contarle a su madre que él y Violet estaban saliendo. Todavía no le había contado lo que había pasado esa noche del viernes cuando él y sus amigos fueron a la sala de juegos y se habían encontrado con Violet y los amigos de ella.

''Vale, lo entiendo,'' dijo Henry. ''Lo siento, no quería presionarte. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.''

''Soy feliz, Henry,'' dijo Emma, sonriendo de forma tranquilizadora.

''Podrías serlo más,'' remarcó Henry.

''Quizás,'' admitió Emma. ''Pero ahora mismo todo lo que necesito eres tu y yo. De todas formas, si alguien empieza a hacer gala de presencia, prometo contártelo.''

Henry asintió de mútuo acuerdo a ese trato pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que pasaría cuando se mudara a Los Ángeles a vivir con su padre. ¿Estaría su madre bien? ¿Cómo llevaría lo de estar sola en el apartamento? Quizás no debería irse y quedarse aquí para hacerle compañía.

''Oh, el viernes hablé con tu padre,'' dijo Emma como si estuviera leyéndole la mente.

''¿Y?''

''Y vamos a empezar a buscar algunas escuelas para tí y ver si hay algún sitio que ambos creamos apropiado. Si encontramos uno, entonces podremos empezar a hablar sobre cómo vamos a montar el resto.''

''¿En serio?'' exclamó Henry. Aunque en su mente tuviera esa preocupación hacia su madre, seguía siendo un adolescente, y por eso, era egoísta de forma innata.

''En serio,'' sonrió Emma. ''Tu padre y yo queremos que seas feliz y que tengas el mejor comienzo en tu vida. Si encontramos una escuela con buena educación que te permita estar en la ciudad donde están las mejores oportunidades para la carrera que deseas hacer, entonces ¿por qué no? Pero antes de que te vayas, voy a enseñarte unas cuantas recetas básicas para asegurarme de que tú y papá coméis suficientes vegetales. ¿Trato hecho?''

''Trato hecho,'' dijo Henry entusiasmado. ''Gracias, mamá.''

''Aún es pronto, chico.'' le recordó Emma.

''Ya pero hay un montón de buenas escuelas en Los Ángeles. Encontraremos una guay para mí. ¡Gracias mamá! Voy a irme y buscar algunas ahora mismo.''

Saltó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Aunque antes de cerrar la puerta, se paró. Dándose la vuelta corrió hacia su madre y la envolvió en un abrazo de oso, y susurró ''te quiero'' en su oreja, antes de desaparecer hacia su habitación. Emma suspiró y se volvió hacia la televisión, la cual había estado todo el rato emitiendo silenciosamente la historia de un caníbal convicto. Le puso el volumen al televisor de nuevo y cambió de canal, dejando las notícias de la NBC para enterarse de los últimos eventos del día. Tardó unos minutos en recordar que no había contestado el último mensaje de Regina: el mensaje que había hecho que Henry tuviera curiosidad.

Las dos habían estado toda la semana intercambiando mensajes durante horas. Desde su velada juntas en la Casa Blanca, algo había transpirado y ambas mujeres parecían más relajadas a la hora de contactar la una con la otra. El mensaje que había picado la curiosidad de Henry había sido uno en el cual Regina había bromeado sobre el trabajo de Emma. Puede que estuvieran más cómodas entre ellas pero sus profesiones nunca estaban fuera del tema de conversación. Con ganas de seguir con el tira y afloja, Emma empezó a pensar en una ingeniosa respuesta.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, al otro lado de la ciudad, Regina le sonreía a su teléfono al ver que la pantalla se iluminaba.

''Hola papi,'' dijo, quitándose las gafas de lectura y reclinándose sobre el respaldo del sofá que tenía detrás, agradecida de tener una razón para dejar de estudiarse el informe de las posibilidades tácticas de combate de las fuerzas armadas.

''Buenas noche, princesa,'' escuchó decir a la particular y cálida voz de su padre. ''¿Cómo estás?''

''Cansada,'' admitió Regina, reprimiendo un bostezo. ''Ha sido una larga semana.''

''Cada semana es larga cuando eres la Presidenta,'' remarcó Henry, con un tono de orgullo en su voz mientras recordaba de nuevo que su hija había conseguido el sueño de su infancia.

''Bueno, espero que la próxima no sea tan emocionalmente agotadora.''

El corazón de Henry dio un vuelco al escuchar el abatido tono de la joven Mills. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que su yerno había hecho, se apoderaba de él un deseo homicida. Pero ese sentimiento quedaba eclipsado ante la tristeza que sentía por su hija. Regina había amado a Robin y aún así el hombre había roto su corazón de la forma más brutal. Nunca lo perdonaría por esa traición.

''¿Qué tal va la Casa Blanca sin él?'' preguntó Henry.

''Silenciosa,'' repitió Regina, la misma respuesta que le había dado a Emma durante la velada del viernes. ''No estoy acostumbrada a estar sola.''

''El tiempo en soledad para los políticos es raro,'' señaló Henry. ''Quizás debería aprender a verlo como algo bueno.''

''Sé que a veces deseo tener momentos de silencio pero estas tardes hacen sentirme sola. Cuando Robin estaba aquí, incluso si no estábamos juntos, al menos sabía que había alguien por aquí.''

''La soledad es difícil,'' dijo Henry, sus pensamientos desviándose hacia su difunta mujer.

''Echo de menos a mamá,'' dijo Regina en voz baja.

''Yo también, princesa,'' contestó Henry. ''Cuando la próxima semana esté en la ciudad, quedamos y tenemos una de nuestras sesiones recordando momentos; pensando en nuestros recuerdos felices con ella. Incluso podría quedarme en la Casa Blanca, ¿quieres?''

''No creo que los presidentes recién divorciados puedan tener fiestas de pijama con sus padres,'' rió Regina. ''Parecerá que vienes aquí a darle apoyo a la hija que está emocionalmente jodida.''

''Gina,'' la riñó Henry gentilmente. Odiaba que su hija dijera palabrotas, incluso cuando él entendía la presión sobre la que la mujer estaba sometida. ''Nadie pensaría eso. Es algo perfectamente normal que una família se quede en casa de la otra cuando están por la ciudad.''

''Tú tienes tu propia casa aquí,'' le recordó Regina.

Cuando Henry se convirtió en consultor del bando Democrático, él y su mujer compraron un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad para que fuera más conveniente a la hora de quedarse a dormir allí. La casa familiar permanecía en Maine, pero ahora él pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Washington, especialmente después de que Cora muriese.

''Quizás quiero pasar buenos momentos con mi hija en la casa más famosa del mundo,'' remarcó Henry. ''E incluso es normal que ahora quisieras tener a tu familia cerca de ti. Puede que seas la presidenta pero eso no significa que estés libre de sentimientos humanos.''

''Eso es exactamente lo que significa,'' dijo Regina. ''Me refiero a que, tengo que ser emotiva y compasiva cuando se trata de preocuparme por el estado del mundo y de ayudar a los ciudadanos americanos, pero cuando se trata de mi propia vida, no puedo sentir nada. Cada emoción, cada conexión es informada como debilidad, como algo que limita mi habilidad para hacer mi trabajo. No puedo ser vista como débil por el público, papi, no puedo.''

No era la primera vez que la exposición de su hija había llegado a ser titular, Henry deseaba no estar fuera de la ciudad. Todo lo que deseaba hacer era coger a su hija y abrazarla, asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien, proteger su tierno corazón del dolor.

''Gina, querida,'' intentó decir de nuevo. ''Nadie va a pensar menos de ti por lo que ha pasado. Casi la mitad de la población americana ha pasado por un divorcio. Pueden sentirse identificados y reconocer por lo que estás pasando y no se sentirían ofendidos ante la posibilidad que tengas esos sentimientos sólo porque eres la presidenta.''

Regina se limpió la mejilla, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que estaba llorando. Había pasado un par de veces durante esa semana, sólo dándose cuenta de su terrible tristeza cuando las lágrimas caían sobre cualquier documento que hubiera estado estudiando en ese momento. La tristeza la destruía. No estaba segura de por qué. Había sabido que su matrimonio con Robin llevaba años acabado, pero era la total y completa sensación de soledad que ahora la incomodaba. La única vez que no se había sentido tan sola había sido el viernes por la noche. Con Emma. Se sorbió los mocos y se forzó a sacar ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

''Tengo un país que gobernar,'' dijo Regina con tono decidido. ''No tengo tiempo para tener sentimientos.''

''No puedes controlar cómo te sientes, princesa,'' dijo Henry. ''Tratar tus emociones y pasar página es mucho más sano para ti y la gente de América que guardarte lo que te está consumiendo por dentro.''

''No estoy preparada para tener una nueva relación,'' dijo Regina de forma ausente.

Henry se quedó un momento pensando en las palabras de su hija. ''No, no me refería a empezar una nueva relación,'' dijo lentamente. ''Pero puedes dejar atrás la tristeza y ser feliz de nuevo como mujer soltera. Una nueva relación podría ser complicada.''

''Lo sé,'' dijo Regina. ''Es por eso que no estoy empezando nada.''

''¿Hay alguien con quien quieras empezar algo?''

A veces Regina se olvidaba de lo bien que la conocía su padre. Eso, combinado con el hecho de que había pasado una vida entera en la política significaba que definitivamente estaba acostumbrado a leer a los demás. Sentada en el sofá de su vacía sala de estar, la morena se sonrojó. Y entonces se preguntó por qué se sonrojaba. No había nadie. No tenía ningún interés romántico ante el cual sonrojarse. Sólo había -

''No, papi, por supuesto que no,'' dijo Regina, un poco nerviosa ante la dirección donde su mente estaba yendo, determinada a encaminarla hacia un terreno más seguro.

''¿De verdad?'' le vino la burlona respuesta. ''Porque me parece que alguien está mintiéndome a mí, a ellos mismos o a ambos.''

Regina rodó los ojos. Amaba mucho a su padre pero no necesitaba que él incentivara esos pensamientos que sabía que no podía tener.

''No, en serio,'' contestó Regina. ''Me refiero a que, ¿cuando voy a conocer a alguien? La mayor parte del tiempo estoy en reuniones con mi propio equipo y sino lo paso trabajando con senadores y gobernadores, ninguno de los cuales estoy interesada. Si pensaba que tener citas en la universidad era complicado, cuando vives en la Casa Blanca es prácticamente imposible. Y,'' continuó ella, intentando convencerse a sí misma y a su padre,'' incluso si conociera a alguien, por lo que tengo entendido, me acabo de divorciar. ¿Cómo voy a quedar ante el público cuando vean que estoy saliendo con alguien nuevo? No puedes tener citas como presidenta. Eso no se ha visto nunca.''

''¿Alguna vez te habías dado cuenta de lo mucho que se parecen la palabra presidenta y precedente?''

''¿Cómo?'' dijo Regina con el ceño fruncido, confusa ante el súbito cambio de dirección de la conversación.

''Piénsalo,'' dijo Henry. ''Está claro que tu trabajo es uno en el cual estás en una posición de convertirte en pionera.''

''Y el camino que quieres que tome es que empiece a tener citas de forma inmediata después de que haya pasado menos de una semana de lo de mi divorcio, ¿no es así?''

''¿Hay alguien con quién empezarías a salir después de que sólo hubiera pasado una semana de lo de tu divorcio?''

''Papi,'' suspiró Regina. ''Por favor, para.''

''Lo siento,'' dijo Henry. ''Pero puedo saber cuando hay algo que no me estás contando. Quizás es algo que ni siquiera tú estás lista a admitir. No quiero presionarte a pensar en algo que no estás preparada para pensar, pero quiero que seas feliz. Y si esa persona, quienquiera que sea y no me digas que no hay nadie porque ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad, si esa persona puede hacerte feliz de nuevo, entonces aprovecha esa oportunidad. No estoy diciendo que anuncies tu nuevo interés romántico en la sesión informativa de mañana, pero no creas que tienes que sacrificar tu vida por tu trabajo. Tú también eres persona, Regina. Te mereces ser amada.''

Regina dejó que las palabras de su padre hicieran mella en ella. Lo quería mucho y apreciaba su opinión. Pero en este caso, él no tenía razón. Debía estar equivocado. Porque la alternativa era aún más aterradora. Incluso si por algún maravilloso cambio del destino, el público americano aceptaba el derecho que tenía Regina a volver a salir con alguien, esa tolerancia se pondría en duda y sería destrozada si descubrieran a quién tenía Regina cada día y cada noche en su mente.

''Tengo que irme, papi,'' dijo Regina en voz baja. ''Qué ganas de verte la próxima semana.''

''Yo también, princesa,'' contestó el hombre. ''Y siento si ahora mismo esas palabras han sido demasiado honestas para ti, pero creo que es importante que las escucharas. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Para mi eso va por delante antes que lo de ser presidenta.''

''Gracias,'' dijo Regina tranquilamente. ''Te quiero. Te veré la semana que viene.''

''Yo también te quiero,'' dijo Henry antes de colgar.

Regina tiró su teléfono en el sofá y gruñó. Amaba mucho a su padre pero también sabía que sus palabras la habían afectado y él sería el responsable por la noche sin poder dormir que tendría. De todas formas tampoco es que hubiera estado durmiendo muy bien durante la semana. Cada crujido y ruido de la Casa Blanca la despertaba. Siempre había tenido el sueño ligero pero desde que Robin se había ido, había empeorado. Incluso con unos agentes especiales armados alrededor del edificio estaba intranquila.

No es que estuviera esperando un intento de asesinato. Bueno, era la presidenta, así que siempre se esperaba. También había presentado el proyecto de ley para la reforma sobre las armas: con eso no estarían de acuerdo millones de americanos armados. Pero no sentía miedo por su vida cuando salía allí fuera. Y aún así, dormía de forma irregular. Cuando conseguía dormirse, sus sueños estaban plagados de una persona en concreto, su subconsciente animando a Regina desesperadamente a que aceptara lo que muy profundamente dentro de ella sabía que era cierto.

El gran reloj de madera dio las diez y Regina se levantó. Era pronto para irse a la cama pero sabía que sentarse y leer un informe militar no la llevaría a ningún sitio. No estaba muy concentrada y sabía que las tropas americanas se merecían su completa atención. Otra razón más por la que no podía contemplar el hecho de tener una nueva relación. Tenía demasiado que hacer y requería toda su energía. Había jurado servir a los ciudadanos americanos y eso es lo que necesitaba hacer. No se podía permitir estar distraída.

Lavándose los dientes en frente del espejo, Regina contempló el segundo lavamanos, sin tocar desde que se había mudado a la Casa Blanca. Sólo por un segundo, se permitió a sí misma imaginarse que estaba al lado con alguien más, sonriéndole en el espejo a través de una esponjosa sonrisa llena de pasta de dientes. Pero no había nadie que le devolviera la sonrisa. Lavándose la cara, apagó la luz y se subió a la cama, determinada a descansar y evitar los pensamientos hacia cierta rubia.

No consiguió ninguna de las dos cosas.


	16. La inesperada interrupción

Regina se sentía agradecida de tener una semana ocupada. Eso significaba que no tenía tiempo para pensar, en reconocer los sentimientos que acechaban por salir a la superficie. Sus noches eran otra historia, pero por las mañanas, al menos, estaba distraída.

La visita de su padre se había retrasado debido a un problema que había surgido con el gobernador de Maine y que le había forzado a quedarse allí hasta que se resolviera el escándalo. Regina estaba decepcionada por no verlo pero estaba igualmente aliviada al ver que no iba a ser escarmentada en persona por él. Además, tenía más que tiempo suficiente como para mantenerse ocupada con la nueva legislación.

El proceso de implementación del proyecto de ley sobre la reforma de armas se estaba complicando, como siempre se había esperado. Después de presentarla, el proyecto se sometía al escrutinio de cada senador, así que esa era la gran magnitud que tenía la legislación propuesta. Muchas reformas rutinarias se escaqueaban de tal escrutinio pero esta era diferente. Más allá de la percibida violación de la segunda enmienda, Regina y sus votantes iban a ir en contra de la manada de senadores que confiaban en la Asociación Nacional del Rifle como soporte económico. Esos no iban a permitir relajarse y a dejar pasar una reforma que pudiera cambiarles ese estilo de vida.

Era un reto para el cual Regina había estado preparada y lo disfrutaba. Ella sabía que la reforma era lo correcto. Sabía que América se había pasado de la raya con una descuidada legislación sobre el control de armas y estaba orgullosa de ser la primera Presidenta que presentara una solución viable ante el problema que conmovía a la nación. Cada semana se le presentaban las estadísticas por crimen de cada estado y el número de armas relacionadas con las muertes la atormentaba. No podía esperar a ponerle freno a eso. O al menos, a dar un paso más hacia la correcta dirección. Había mucho que hacer y estrechar las restricciones ante los permisos de armas y evaluar la salud capacidad y mental sería el comienzo de un largo camino hacia la recuperación.

Su semana había consistido mayormente en reuniones con senadores enfadados. A pesar de su conveniente argumento lleno de estadísticas de, Regina no creía que muchos de ellos cambiasen de opinión. Tristemente, lo que muchas veces era 'correcto' quedaba sobrepasado por la promesa de más dinero. Y la ANR ciertamente estaba haciendo eso. Tenía ganas de reunirse la semana que viene con el encargado al mando de la ANR para intentar conseguir su apoyo para la propuesta. Después de todo, ellos eran el grupo que más abogaba por la seguridad armada. Si la reforma hacía que la gente pudiera usar armas de forma más segura gracias a una educación más adecuada, no se deberían oponerse a eso, ¿verdad?

La única reunión que había tenido esa semana y que no había sido sobre la reforma había sido una con el investigador senior de la CIA que estaba investigando sobre el topo en su equipo. Aún no habían conseguido destapar nada y ahora estaban trabajando con una red más amplia; buscando a cualquiera que tuviera acceso a Regina. La falta de respuestas se estaba volviendo inaguantable.

Se sintió aliviada cuando el último gobernador, un devoto republicano llamado Peter Panton, se marchó de su oficina el viernes por la tarde. Panton había sido muy claro durante toda su campaña de elección del desprecio que sentía por la reforma de Regina. La reunión había ido fatal. No es que ella hubiera esperado algo diferente. La mayor parte de la campaña de Panton para ser gobernador de Texas había sido financiada por la ANR. Si fuera otra persona Regina no estaría preocupada, pero Panton era un poderoso político al mando de un influyente estado. Ella sabía que, desde un principio, su proyecto de ley iba a ser todo un reto para él, pero también sabía que si no convencía a unos cuantos senadores con su forma de pensar, la reforma podría ser un proceso difícil. Lo que realmente necesitaba era el apoyo de la ANR.

Volviendo a los dormitorios a poco antes de ser las seis de la tarde, Regina se fue directa a la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de Chardonnay. Lo necesitaba. La semana por fin había hecho mella en ella y estaba emocionalmente agotada. Ahora necesitaba relajarse y olvidar la batalla legislativa que había empezado. Su teléfono sonó justo cuando se estaba sirviendo un segundo vaso.

 **Hey. ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? E**

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre sonreía cuando leía un mensaje de la rubia, que ahora eran una ocurrencia diaria. Su contestación fue instantánea.

 _Vino y relajarme. Ha sido una semana muy larga. R_

La respuesta llegó antes de que a Regina le diera tiempo a sentarse.

 **¿Te gustaría beber de mi vino y relajarte en mi íntimo santuario? Henry se va a casa de un amigo y estoy sola en casa. Además, te debo una comida. E**

Regina podía notar como sus mejillas cogían color mientras leía esas palabras. La invitación era tan Emma que se encontró sonriendo de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que sonreía demasiado cuando Emma estaba cerca. Pero entonces dudó. ¿De verdad que podía ir al apartamento de Emma? Otra vez. ¿Que pensarían sus agentes? Puede que hubieran firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad como parte de sus contratos de trabajo, pero Regina estaba segura de que entre ellos se contaban chismorreos.

Más allá de esas preocupaciones estaban las propias dudas de Regina. ¿Y si los rumores se basaban en algo que era real? Las palabras que le había dicho su padre esa semana la habían inquietado. La habían forzado a hacer frente, o al menos a reconocer, algo que había intentado ignorar con fuerza. Seguro que pasar más tiempo con Emma sólo iba a confundir las intenciones. Regina ya estaba confundida; no necesitaba complicar más sus pensamientos.

Dicho eso, después de la semana que había tenido, no podía imaginar algo mejor que pasar la tarde con Emma. Dos semanas atrás, en ese apartamento, sólo por una corta hora, no había sido la presidenta. Que Emma viniera a la Casa Blanca estaba bien pero aún estaba demasiado ligado a lo que era Regina. Quizás fuera del ambiente político sería capaz de desconectar totalmente. Quizás en el apartamento de Emma sería capaz de ser sólo Regina.

* * *

Desde el momento en que había recibido la respuesta de Regina, Emma había estado de un lado a otro de la casa. Ya estaba ordenada y tenía a alguien contratado para que le limpiara la casa una vez por semana, pero cuando se trataba de su siguiente invitado, nunca llegaba a estar del todo limpia. Irse del estudio de televisión la había llevado más de lo que esperaba después de que invitara a Regina para lo que tenía planeado, porque Ruby la había acorralado y la había intentado persuadir para que se uniera a ella y a un gran grupo de amigos para salir esa noche. Pero Emma no tenía ganas de beber. Al menos, no con tanta gente. Se encontraba alisando los cojines del sofá cuando el timbre sonó.

''Buenas tardes,'' dijo Graham, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza cuando Emma abrió la puerta. ''¿Está lista para que hagamos nuestros controles de seguridad?''

Emma asintió sin decir nada y salió al pasillo mientras el equipo de agentes entraba al apartamento. No estuvieron mucho rato y cuando Graham volvió, Emma sacó su teléfono para dárselo. El hombre se lo quedó mirando un segundo y entonces sacudió la cabeza.

''La Presidenta ha asesorado que no sería necesario que esta vez le quitásemos el teléfono,'' dijo él, con un tono de rencor en la voz al ver que su jefa estaba desafiando al protocolo estándar de seguridad.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y se guardó su móvil en el bolsillo antes de volver a entrar de nuevo al apartamento. Un agente estaba posicionado en su comedor, vigilándola. Aparentemente, había algunas acciones que Regina era incapaz de eludir. Emma le envió un rápido mensaje a Henry, diciéndole que se lo pasara bien esa noche y que ya lo vería por la mañana, y se sentó casi con calma a esperar a su invitada.

Regina parecía un poco nerviosa cuando apareció en la sala de estar, como si no estuviera segura de que aceptar la invitación hubiera sido buena idea. Emma se levantó, acercando su mano para estrechar la de Regina. No estaba segura de por qué había escogido saludarla con ese gesto tan formal. Quizás por la sobrecogedora necesidad de tocar a la mujer que tenía delante pero sabiendo muy bien que un abrazo hubiera sido inapropiado. Regina aceptó el apretón de manos sin dudar. La piel de Emma notó un cosquilleo.

''Buenas tardes, presidenta,'' dijo Emma, el rabillo de su sonrisa curvándose mientras hablaba. Esa formalidad estaba empezando a sonarle rara.

''Buenas tarde,'' contestó Regina antes de girarse hacia su equipo de agentes y despachandoles para que se fueran. Segundos después ambas se encontraban a solas.

''Ey,'' dijo Emma otra vez, un poco más relajada.

''Ey,'' dijo Regina. ''Gracias por invitarme.''

''¿Pasa algo?'' preguntó Emma. ''Quiero decir, sé que tú me invitaste la semana pasada pero no estaba segura de que pudiera invitarte para que vinieras. Pero entonces Henry dijo que no iba a estar esta noche y quería verte y -''

''Emma.''

Oír su nombre hizo que la rubia parase su divagación. Se sonrojó y se quedó sin saber qué hacer mirándose los pies, un poco avergonzada.

''No pasa nada por que me hayas invitado,'' dijo Regina con suavidad. ''Lo aprecio. Después de la semana que he tenido, estoy agradecida de tener una razón para salir de esa casa, si te soy sincera.''

Emma le sonrió a la mujer. ''Bueno, puedes venir y escaparte aquí cuando tú desees.''

''¿Incluso si tu hijo está en casa?''

''Puede que no se quede aquí mucho tiempo más,'' recalcó Emma. ''Esta semana hemos estado mirando escuelas en Los Ángeles. Parece que al final va a suceder.''

Regina le ofreció una mirada compasiva. ''¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso?''

Emma se encogió de hombros. ''No voy a interponerme entre él y sus sueños,'' contestó. ''Si podemos encontrar una escuela que le ofrezca una buena educación, ¿entonces quién soy yo para evitarlo? Neal parece que está al tanto de que mantener al niño con vida va mucho más allá que pedir pizza cada noche así que creo que saldrá bien.''

''¿Y tú?''

Otro encogimiento de hombros. Sinceramente, Emma había intentado evitar pensar en el cambio colosal que supondría en su estilo de vida el gran paso que iba a hacer su hijo.

''¿Vino?'' preguntó Emma, no estaba preparada para entrar en ese terreno emocional estando sobria. ''Me temo que no tengo una bodega de vino pero tengo una fría botella de Pinot que está deliciosa.''

''Suena espectacular,'' dijo Regina.

Emma se dirigió a la cocina pero cuando se giró para coger la botella de la nevera, se sorprendió de ver a Regina en la puerta.

''¿Necesitas algo más?'' preguntó, cogiendo las dos copas de vino.

''Sólo quería ver el resto de tu apartamento,'' dijo Regina sin tapujos. ''Tú tuviste un tour por mi íntimo santuario, así que creo que lo justo sería que me hicieras uno por el tuyo.''

El cerebro de Emma tuvo un cortocircuito al escuchar las aterciopeladas palabras y puso las copas en la encimera con más fuerza de la que había calculado. Sorprendida pero aliviada de que ambas copas habían sobrevivido, las llenó de vino con rapidez y le acercó una a Regina.

''Bueno, esta es la cocina,'' dijo, señalando con su brazo el espacio. ''Sinceramente, no la uso mucho desde que tengo mi propio programa. O al menos no para hacer nada muy sofisticado. Vuelvo a casa demasiado tarde como para tener la energía de hacer algo más que algo básico.''

''Yo tampoco soy muy cocinitas,'' dijo Regina. ''Nunca he tenido mucho tiempo. En realidad era Robin quién solía hacer la comida.''

Emma no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir cuando el exmarido de Regina aparecía en la conversación. Pasaba a menudo cuando hablaban, ya que el hombre había formado gran parte de su vida como ella. Pero aún le provocaba a Emma un sentimiento de tristeza por Regina y rabia hacia Robin cada vez que se mencionaba su nombre.

''Y ahí hay un comedor'' continuó Emma, señalando la puerta entreabierta que había en la parte más lejana de la cocina, ''pero apenas lo utilizamos.''

''¿No sueles ser una anfitriona de fiestas?'' sonrió Regina con malicia.

Emma rió y abrió los brazos. ''¿Tú crees que parezco una diosa ama de casa?''

Dos pares de ojos marrones contemplaron lentamente de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de la mujer, sin perder la oportunidad de echar un vistazo. El atuendo de Emma consistía en unos tejanos y una camiseta de polo negra. Ambas prendas de ropa eran pecaminosamente estrechas. Sus descalzos y pálidos pies asomaban por el borde de sus vaqueros. Cuando la mirada de Regina se posó en ellos, se movieron ligeramente. Pestañeó ante el movimiento y volvió la mirada hacia el rostro de Emma.

''Em...claro...es decir, si quisieras preparar una fiesta -''

Regina no supo qué más decir y Emma rió antes de llevarla hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de estar. ''Y aquí es donde paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Henry y yo nos peleamos por el mando de la televisión cada tarde. Aparentemente ver siempre programas de política no es divertido.''

''Bueno, entiendo que un adolescente piense eso,'' dijo Regina, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas después de haber sido pillada contemplando a Emma.

''Ya, las madres no son guays cuando tienes quince años,'' dijo Emma sentándose en el sofá y señalando a Regina para que hiciera lo mismo. La morena, de todas formas, siguió de pie. ''¿Va todo bien?''

''Pensaba que ibas a hacerme un tour,'' dijo Regina.

''Lo he hecho,'' contestó Emma. ''Mi casa no es tan sofisticada como la tuya. El tour es más corto, lo siento.''

''Así que tu y Henry dormís aquí, ¿no?''

La rubia tragó saliva. ''Quieres ver el cuarto de Henry.''

''No particularmente,'' contestó Regina. ''Pero creo que es justo que vea el tuyo.''

Emma tuvo que admitir que si el tour iba a ser igual que Regina en cuanto a intimidad, su dormitorio debía incluirse. El único problema era que al haberse dado prisa en ordenar la casa, se había olvidado de esa habitación. No estaba desordenada, no exactamente, pero no había tenido oportunidad de hacerla presentable, nunca pensando que en algún momento Regina acabaría allí. En realidad, había muchos momentos en los que Emma se había imaginado a Regina entrando en su habitación, pero eran sueños imaginarios, no posibles predicciones de futuro.

''Em, no está muy ordenada,'' admitió Emma.

Regina rió, una risa profunda. ''Bueno, ahora sí que quiero verla.''

Emma puso mala cara. Se levantó, dejando su copa de vino en la mesita de café y guió a Regina hacia el otro lado del apartamento. Sabía que no tenía sentido discutir. Cuando encendió la luz de su habitación, se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan mal como recordaba haberla dejado. Al menos la cama estaba hecha y había colgado la ropa de deporte de esa mañana en el respaldo de la silla. El cesto de la ropa sucia estaba a rebosar pero al menos no se veía ninguna prenda íntima de esa montaña de ropa. Se apartó a un lado de la puerta mientras Regina entraba, observándolo todo.

''Si tú a esto lo llamas estar desordenado entonces debes de ser una maniática de la limpieza,'' dijo Regina, mientras cogía del armario, que estaba rodeado de periódicos, maquillaje y piezas de joyería, una foto donde salía Emma, un hombre que asumió ser Neal y un bebé que supuso que sería Henry.

''Es imposible ser una maniática de la limpieza con un hijo adolescente,'' dijo Emma.

''¿La habitación de Henry es un caos?''

''Está de tal manera que me niego a enseñártela,'' rió Emma. ''Puede que sea peligroso para la salud.''

Regina también rió. No iba a forzar a Emma para que le enseñara el cuarto de Henry. De alguna manera eso parecía demasiado intrusivo. Ni siquiera había conocido al hijo de su amiga. No, había estado más interesada en ver el espacio personal de la rubia.

''Bueno, ¿volvamos entonces al espacio seguro que es la sala de estar?'' preguntó Regina.

Emma asintió. No estaba segura de si Regina se refería al peligro que suponía la habitación de un chico adolescente o al hecho de que las dos mujeres estaban de pie a escasos metros de la cama de Emma. No, pensó Emma para sí misma, por supuesto que Regina no estaba pensando en nada de eso. Eran amigas. Y nada más. Regina era heterosexual. Emma era la que estaba teniendo pensamientos inapropiados: pensamientos, sentimientos y deseos que no eran recíprocos.

''¿Alguna novedad en la investigación del topo?'' preguntó Emma mientras ambas se sentaban en el sofá y tomaban pequeños sorbos del vino.

''Nada,'' contestó Regina. ''¿August te ha dicho algo a ti?''

''Todavía sigue enfadado conmigo,'' contestó Emma. ''Pero no he escuchado nada de nadie. Además, nuestros programas tienen suficientes noticias políticas para dar que hablar sin tener que utilizar rumores de infiltrados. Esta reforma sobre las armas es increíble, Regina. Va a generar una cambio de verdad.''

''Gracias,'' dijo la morena. Estaba un tanto orgullosa de la legislación y sabiendo que Emma lo apoyaba le provocó un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. ''¿Pero podemos no hablar de política esta noche? Esta semana estoy cansada de ser la presidenta.''

''Entendido,'' asintió Emma. ''No más Presidenta Mills. No más corresponsal política Swan. Podemos ser sólo Regina y Emma a partir de ahora.''

''Gracias,'' dijo Regina. ''No creo que te des cuenta de lo mucho que significa esta amistad para mí. No sé qué habría hecho esta noche si no me hubieras enviado un mensaje.''

''Podrías haber contactado conmigo,'' dijo Emma. ''Esta amistad también es importante para mí. Sé que no es lo mismo y sé que mi estilo de vida es menos restrictivo que el tuyo pero de verdad que disfruto del tiempo que paso contigo. Si quieres quedar, cuando quieras, sólo tienes que enviarme un mensaje.''

La idea de que ahora Regina tenía una amiga que no estaba relacionada con sus compañeros políticos era algo nuevo pero placentero. Desde que habían empezado a pasar tiempo juntas, Regina estaba empezando a darse cuenta de los mucho que se había estado perdiendo, socialmente hablando. Pero ahora, con Emma, quizás había encontrado algo auténtico, algo real, algo que trascendía más allá de su carrera política.

''Quizás lo haga,'' contestó Regina. ''Mi equipo de seguridad es discreto y francamente ambos lugares de encuentro van a conseguir cierta cantidad de atención. Al menos en tu apartamento puedo ganar cierta distancia del trabajo. La Casa Blanca está llena de trabajo. Probablemente este espacio es más sano. Para ti y para nosotras.''

Nosotras. Los ojos de Emma se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la palabra. Sabía que Regina se referían a su amistad, pero en su mente, su cerebro lo relacionó inmediatamente con otras imágenes menos apropiadas. Podía notar que su cara se sonrojaba y tomó un sorbo de vino, esperando que Regina atribuyera ese sonrojo al alcohol y no a la vergüenza.

''¿Bueno y qué te parece este vino?'' preguntó Emma. ''Lo descubrí hace unos meses atrás y compré un paquete.''

''Es agradable,'' asintió Regina. ''Para serte sincera, cualquier vino es bueno después de una larga semana de trabajo.''

Emma no iba a negar eso pero aún quería servirle a su invitado un buen vino. Siempre sentía presión cuando se trataba de servir algo a Regina. Es por eso que no estaba segura de si su decisión había sido una buena decisión.

''Pues, puede que haya pedido comida a domicilio para las dos,'' admitió Emma. ''No soy una buena cocinera y quería alimentarte. ¿Te gusta la comida china?''

''Me encanta la comida china,'' contestó Regina. ''Pero creo que vas a tener que mencionárselo a Graham. Que un repartidor aleatorio venga a entregar comida donde está pasando su velada la Presidenta va a hacer que salten todas las alarmas.''

Poniéndose de pie de un salto, Emma se dirigió al pasillo para informar a Graham de que estaba esperando la entrega de la comida. Le dio algo de dinero para que los agentes pudiera pagar sin que el repartidor entrara al edificio antes de volver a la sala de estar, donde Regina estaba acabándose su copa de vino.

''¿Más?'' preguntó Emma, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina para coger la botella de la nevera.

''Debería frenar un poco,'' admitió Regina mientras Emma llenaba su vaso hasta arriba. ''Ya me he tomado dos copas antes de venir aquí.''

''Yo también me he tomado una,'' dijo Emma. ''Para calmar mis nervios.''

''¿Estabas nerviosa?''

''Tú me pones nerviosa,'' admitió la rubia.

Regina dio un sorbo de su copa, sin saber cómo responder a esa confesión tan directa de la rubia. La parte más escalofriante era que sentía exactamente lo mismo. Había demasiadas otras emociones que experimentaba cuando pasaba tiempo con Emma, y la mayor parte de ellas, eran positivas. Pero no podía negar que se sentía un poco nerviosa antes de ver a Emma. Los nervios solían desvanecerse a unos pocos segundos pero incluso en el ascensor de camino al apartamento de Emma, el corazón de Regina había latido con fuerza contra su pecho.

''Lo siento,'' dijo Emma, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos.

''¿Por qué lo sientes?''

''Por decir eso. Ha sido inapropiado. No quería hacerte sentir incómoda.''

''No, Emma, no lo has hecho,'' le aseguró Regina. ''No estaba pensando en eso.''

''¿Entonces en qué estabas pensando?'' preguntó Emma. ''Porque por la cara que estabas poniendo, sea lo que fuera, no parecía bueno.''

Hubo un momento de duda antes de que Regina organizara sus pensamientos. Puede que apreciara la amistad con Emma y la dirección que estaba tomando su conversación parecía que pudiera alterar la conexión que compartían. Pero no decir nada podía ser igual de perjudicial. Si Emma había sido capaz de ser honesta con ella, entonces era justo que Regina también lo fuera.

''Estaba pensando que yo también estaba nerviosa,'' dijo Regina en voz baja. ''Siempre me pongo nerviosa antes de verte.''

''¿Te pones nerviosa?'' dijo Emma, con voz muy suave.

Regina asintió casi con timidez. ''Sí, lo hago. Y no me agito tan fácilmente.''

''¿Agitarte?''

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las morenas mejillas de Regina. ''Supongo que a veces también haces que me agite.''

''¿Para mal?'' susurró Emma.

La morena sacudió la cabeza. ''No, no para mal. Pero es algo nuevo y un poco confuso.''

Emma aguantó la respiración. ¿Estaba Regina diciendo lo que ella pensaba, esperaba, que estaba diciendo? ¿Eran esos nervios y la agitación que les atribuía a los mismos sentimientos que hacían que el corazón de Emma palpitara con fuerza e hiciera que sus mejillas ardieran? ¿Era posible que las dos estuvieran hablando de lo mismo? ¿Era posible que esa belleza de negro azabache que tenía ante ella sintiera algo por Emma? ¿Y más que eso, estaba diciendo que reconocía esos sentimientos?

''Regina, te refieres a -''

''¡SUÉLTAME!''

Ante el inesperado grito, ambas mujeres giraron la cabeza para mirar el pasillo. Emma dio un salto mientras escuchaba el fuerte golpe contra la puerta. Regina también se levantó, siguiendo a Emma, quién había corrido para salir al pasillo.

''Espera, Emma,'' la llamó Regina antes de que la rubia alcanzara la puerta. El forcejeo que estaba teniendo lugar fuera del apartamento podía ser cualquier cosa, podía ser cualquiera. De todas formas, cualquiera o quienquiera que fuera, su equipo de seguridad parecía estar físicamente envuelto en ello y eso significaba que era peligroso.

''¿PERO QUÉ COÑO? ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡VIVO AQUÍ!''

''Es Henry,'' dijo Emma con la voz entrecortada, reconociendo la voz y abriendo la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces.

El adolescente cayó a través de ella, con un agente aterrizando sobre él y golpeando a Emma en el costado. Regina soltó un chillido al ver la escena que tenía delante de ella y se apresuró a intentar ayudar.

''No, presidenta,'' dijo Graham. ''Apártese.''

''Ese es mi hijo, idiota,'' le dijo Emma entre dientes a jefe del cuerpo de agentes, frotándose el hombro que había chocado contra la pared. ''Apártate de él.''

Henry, quién estaba gruñendo en el suelo bajo el peso del musculoso hombre, notó como el agente se apartaba de él tan pronto como la orden fue dicha por Graham, y segundos después notó como su madre lo levantaba del suelo.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó ella, con el rostro lleno de preocupación mientras miraba si había signos de alguna rotura.

''Sí, estoy bien. ¿A qué diablos viene eso?'' preguntó Henry, mirando con enfado al equipo de agentes que se había encontrado fuera de su apartamento y que le habían tumbado al suelo en su propia puerta de casa. Tres de ellos estaban de pie detrás de ellos, mirándose confundidos. ''Estaba intentando sacar mis llaves y entonces se me echaron encima como si estuviera a punto de sacarles una pistola o algo así.''

''Em, es que tengo a un invitado,'' admitió Emma. Ahora si que no había manera de poder esconder la presencia de Regina.

''¿Tu invitado tiene a su propio equipo de seguridad?'' dijo Henry con el ceño fruncido.

Emma asintió y señaló el pasillo. Fue entonces cuando Henry si dio cuenta de que la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos estaba de pie en medio de su apartamento.

''Mierrrrrrrrda,'' dijo el adolescente soltando la respiración de golpe, justo cuando otro agente especial llegaba a la puerta, con los brazos llenos de grandes cantidades de comida china.


	17. Los verdaderos sentimientos

''Debería irme,'' dijo Regina después de un largo e incómodo silencio.

''No,'' dijo Emma de golpe, girándose hacia su invitada. ''Quédate, por favor.''

Los ojos de Henry se movían entre la presidenta, su madre y la comida china que sujetaba el confundido hombre en el portal, rodeado por tres agentes de seguridad más de la Casa Blanca.

''¿Estabais a punto de cenar?'' preguntó él, juntando lentamente las piezas de la evidencia.

''Sí,'' dijo Emma, cogiendo la comida de una vez y dándole las gracias al agente antes de cerrarle la puerta a Graham y a su equipo. ''Y he pedido suficiente comida para todos si quieres unirte.''

Aún totalmente confundido, Henry asintió de todas formas, el tentador olor de la comida rápida recordándole que se había ido de casa de su amigo antes de que llegasen las pizzas. El apetito de un chico adolescente no tenía límites y no iba a reducirse por una situación incómoda.

Emma se fue hacia la sala de estar y entonces le pidió a Henry que trajera los platos y cubiertos de la cocina. Regina se quedó al lado del sofá, sin haber dicho más de tres palabras desde que el hijo de Emma había aparecido de golpe y se había colado -literalmente- en la velada. No dejaba las manos quietas, los nervios y la confusión causando que estuviera inquieta.

''Lo siento mucho,'' dijo Emma, cruzando la sala y cogiendo de forma instintiva las manos de Regina entre las suyas, parando sus manos. ''Pensé que iba a pasar la noche fuera. ¿Estás incómoda? ¿Quieres irte?''

Regina sacudió la cabeza. ''No, no quiero irme. ¿Pero qué vamos a decirle? Quiero decir, ¿qué va a decirle a la gente?''

''Le diremos que somos amigas,'' dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros. ''Porque lo somos. Y nos aseguraremos de que entienda que no puede contarle a la gente que te ha conocido. O que somos amigas. ¿Te parece bien?''

''¿Podemos confiar de él?''

Emma frunció el ceño ligeramente. ''Es mi hijo, Regina. Por supuesto que podemos confiar en él.

Regina se sonrojó de nuevo y apartó las manos del agarre de Emma, avergonzada y enfadada con ella misma por descontentar a Emma. ''Tienes razón, lo siento. No pretendía ofenderte. Quizás sería mejor que me fuera. Esto va a volverse más complicado.''

''Creo que ya hemos pasado esa fase,'' dijo Emma suavemente, alcanzando de nuevo los dedos de Regina y esta vez notó que la morena entrelazada sus dedos con los de ella. ''Y si Henry no hubiera sido placado al suelo en ese preciso momento, la complicación hubiera venido por otra cosa, ¿no crees?''

La conversación que las dos mujeres habían estado teniendo justo antes de la llegada de Henry casi había quedado en el olvido por parte de la morena, pero recordó de nuevo que las dos habían estado navegando por aguas turbulentas. No, habían estado navegando por aguas llenas de tiburones. Quizás, después de todo lo que había pasado, que Henry supiera de la amistad entre ellas era la mejor opción.

''Vale,'' dijo Regina. ''Me quedaré.''

Emma sonrió. ''Bien, estoy segura de que pasaremos una buena velada juntas. Incluso si va a ser un poco diferente de lo que ambas habíamos imaginado.''

''¿Qué es lo que te habías imaginado?'' preguntó Regina, incapaz de evitar el tono de coqueteo en su voz.

La rubia sonrió de par en par, agradecida de que Regina volviera a estar relajada. ''Oh, ¿quieres saberlo?''

Un par de ojos marrones se oscurecieron ante el descarado flirteo. Incluso con el hijo de Emma a escasos metros, Regina era incapaz de evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a Emma. Y la rubia tenía razón. La presencia del chico ciertamente iba a cambiar el ambiente de la velada pero quizás eso era algo bueno. Al menos, más seguro.

Henry reapareció en ese momento y Emma se apartó de Regina, soltando las manos de la morena y poniendo una distancia más respetable entre sus cuerpos. El adolescente miró a su madre y a la invitada de esa noche antes de poner los platos y los cubiertos.

''¿Quieres algo para beber, chico?'' preguntó Emma. ''Voy a buscar más vino para mí y para Regina.''

''Agua ya está bien,'' dijo Henry mientras se sentaba.

Emma asintió, miró a Regina, quién parecía un poco aterrada con la idea de quedarse a solas con Henry, pero desapareció para llenar sus copas. Regina la observó hasta que la rubia estuvo fuera de su campo de visión antes de volverse para mirar al chico que la miraba con curiosidad.

''Es un placer conocerte, Henry,'' dijo Regina después de una incómoda pausa. ''Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti.''

''Ya, bueno, mamá también habla mucho de ti,'' contestó Henry.

''¿En serio?''

Henry frunció el ceño. ''Por supuesto, siempre está hablando de política. Es su trabajo.''

Regina se sentó en el sofá y no dijo nada más, sintiéndose como una tonta por pensar que Emma podría haber hablado de ella por algo más que el ámbito profesional. Henry, que estaba infinitamente más relajado a pesar de la bizarra situación que se había encontrado al llegar a casa, empezó a abrir los contenedores de comida china y se sirvió a sí mismo.

''Henry,'' le regañó Emma mientras volvía con una botella de vino y un poco de agua para su hijo. ''¿Es que no tienes modales?''

''Tengo hambre,'' replicó el chico.

Emma decidió que ahora no era el momento para echarle bronca. En vez de eso, vació lo que quedaba en la botella de vino en las dos copas de cristal y se sentó. Le pasó a Regina un plato y señaló al gran abanico de comida china.

''Supongo que deberías echarle el diente a la comida antes de que Henry se la coma toda,'' dijo Emma.

El chico hizo mala cara mientras se metía en la boca un gran bocado de fideos. Una vez ambas mujeres tuvieron su propia comida, pasaron unos largos minutos de silencio mientras el trió comía, ninguno de ellos capaz de empezar una conversación.

''Bueno, pensaba que esta noche te quedarías en casa de Nick,'' dijo Emma por fin, enfrentándose al gran enigma que era la inesperada presencia de su hijo.

''Ya, bueno, había invitado a un montón de gente y no quería estar cerca de...alguien,'' acabó de decir Henry débilmente.

''¿Violet?''

Henry asintió pero no dijo nada. El hecho de que su ex-novia fuera parte de su grupo de amigos siempre iba a ser algo duro después de que rompieran, pero parecía que él no podía ni evitarla. Y cuando la había visto la semana anterior, con otro chico...él sólo había querido tener una separación sin más encuentros.

''Lo siento chico,'' le dijo Emma.

''No pasa nada,'' dijo Henry. ''Voy a irme a la cama.''

''No tienes por qué irte,'' dijo Emma. ''Puedes sentarte un rato con nosotras.''

''Sentarme con mi madre y la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos?'' rió Henry. ''Ya, porque eso suena a una noche de viernes muy divertida. Sin ánimo de ofender,'' añadió girándose hacia Regina, ''¿pero qué haces aquí?''

''Henry,'' le regañó de nuevo Emma. ¿Desde cuando su hijo se había vuelto tan maleducado?

''No pasa nada,'' quiso apaciguar Regina. ''Creo que a mi también me gustaría saberlo. Él tiene derecho a una explicación.''

Emma se encogió de hombros y dejó su copa vacía en la mesa de café. Siendo sincera, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo Regina iba a explicarle su presencia a Henry.

''Tu madre y yo nos conocimos en su programa,'' empezó a contar Regina. ''Pudo notar que yo estaba triste por algo y me ofreció ser mi amiga si necesitaba una. Estoy segura de que puedes adivinar qué causó que yo mostrara esos sentimientos al hacerse públicas las últimas noticias sobre mi vida privada. Tu madre ha sido increíblemente comprensiva durante estas últimas semanas después del desastre de mi divorcio. Hemos desarrollado una amistad, pero debido a mi cargo es un poco difícil, y desafortunadamente, como tú bien has remarcado antes, tengo mi propio equipo de seguridad. Siento mucho la manera en que mis agentes te han tratado y si hubiéramos sabido que ibas a volver, eso no habría pasado. En un futuro -''

''¿En un futuro?'' interrumpió Henry. ''¿Va a ser esto una ocurrencia diaria? ¿Las dos quedando para veros?''

''Nos hemos visto un par de veces,'' asintió Emma. ''Dos aquí, dos en la Casa Blanca.''

''Así que sois amigas,'' dijo Henry lentamente. ''Como, ¿amigas normales?''

''No es algo completamente normal el ser amiga de la presidenta,'' admitió Emma. ''Hay algunos retos logísticos que tenemos que solucionar. Como esta noche, por ejemplo. Pero sí, Henry, Regina y yo somos amigas.''

''¿Regina?'' preguntó Henry.

''Bueno, no sueles seguir con las formalidades después de que hayas estado llorando sobre tu divorcio en el hombro de alguien,'' intentó bromear Regina.

Los ojos de Henry se abrieron de par en par ante la idea de la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos llorando en el hombro de su madre. ''Ya,'' dijo lentamente.

''Siento no habértelo contado, Henry,'' dijo su madre. ''Esto es todavía muy reciente y no quería confundirte.''

Incluso a la temprana edad de quince años, Henry sabía que la forma en que su madre estaba hablando hacía alegación a algo más que una amistad. Él no estaba seguro de si su madre se había dado cuenta. Y sobre los niveles de conocimiento de Regina, no tenía ni idea.

''Guay,'' contestó Henry. ''Si queréis quedar en privado sólo tenéis que decírmelo y me iré a casa de Nick o algo.''

''No nos estábamos escondiendo,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero es un poco complicado con el cargo de Regina y las medidas de seguridad que se han de tomar cuando ella viaja.''

''Lo pillo,'' asintió Henry. ''No pasa nada. Voy a ir a mi habitació y podéis continuar con lo que fuera que teníais planeado para esta noche y pretended que no estoy aquí.''

''¿Estás seguro?'' preguntó Emma. ''No quiero que sientas que no eres bienvenido a unirte a nosotras.''

Henry rió. ''Incluso en el momento más inadecuado hablas de política. No me quiero ni imaginar cómo sois las dos juntas. Gracias, pero creo que paso.''

''En realidad, intentamos no hablar sobre política,'' le informó Regina. ''Esto es una amistad en vez de una relación profesional así que hablamos sobre cualquier cosa y sobre lo que sea.''

Interesante, pensó Henry para sí mismo. Otra evidencia más que apoyaba su teoría; una teoría que había puesto en marcha en el momento en que había vuelto a la sala y se había encontrado a las dos mujeres de pie muy juntas, mirándose con intensidad la una a la otra y con los dedos entrelazados. No podía determinar si se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba transpirando entre ellas o si ya lo sabían. Pero él lo sabía. Henry Swan sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando entre su madre y la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos. Eso también explicaba la tonta sonrisa que su madre había negado la semana pasada.

''Bueno, de todas formas quiero ver algo en la televisión. Buenas noche mamá. Ha sido un placer conocerla, presidenta,'' dijo Henry, levantándose.

Regina también se levantó y le acercó la mano al adolescente. ''Por favor, llámame Regina. Si vamos a vernos tan a menudo, me gustaría que te sintieras cómodo a mi alrededor.''

''Vale,'' dijo Henry, completamente perplejo mientras aceptaba el apretón de manos.

''Chico,'' dijo Emma antes de su hijo pudiera abandonar la sala. ''No puedes contarle a nadie que Regina ha estado aquí, ¿vale? Y nadie puede saber que somos amigas.''

''¿Por qué no? Preguntó Henry. ''Quiero decir, no iba a decirle a nadie que la presidenta estaba en mi apartamento. Eso no es algo cool. ¿Pero por qué la gente no puede saber que sois amigas?''

Emma se encogió de hombros. ''Es algo que no queremos anunciar, ¿vale?''

''De acuerdo, lo que tú digas,'' dijo Henry antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Segundos después, se escuchó como la puerta del cuarto de Henry se cerraba.

Regina se sentó de nuevo y Emma soltó un leve suspiro.

''Bueno, ¿cómo crees que ha ido?'' preguntó Regina.

''Estoy segura de que esto no es en lo que me debería centrar, ¿pero desde cuando no ha sido cool tener al presidente en tu casa? Si yo a los quince años hubiera llegado a casa y me hubiera encontrado al líder del mundo libre en mi casa me habría desmayado de felicidad. Henry apenas ha pestañeado al verte aquí.''

Regina no pudo evitar reír. Por supuesto que Emma se había fijado en el completo desinterés de su hijo por la política en vez de fijarse en el hecho de que la tentativa amistad entre ellas había sido descubierta, y teóricamente, que podía ser descubierta.

''Me temo que la oficina de la presidencia tiene mucho trabajo que hacer en cuanto a la percepción que tiene el público de nosotros,'' rió Regina, ''Después del último bufón, hemos perdido toda credibilidad. No me extraña que Henry no quiera que sus amigos sepan que me ha conocido.''

''Ya, pero tú no eres Trump,'' remarcó Emma.

Regina se tocó el pelo fingiendo un jadeo de sorpresa, como si estuviera tocando un tupé. ''¿Que es lo que me ha delatado?'' rió mientras Emma hacía mala cara.

''Qué graciosa,'' dijo Emma con cara de póquer.

''Lo intento,'' dijo Regina, aún riéndose. ''Quizás podría haber sido cómica si no me hubiera metido en la política.''

''Eso es algo que me hubiera gustado ver,'' sonrió Emma con malicia.

''Quizás pueda darte un show privado de vez en cuando.''

La sonrisa de Emma desapareció lentamente al recordar de nuevo la tensión acumulada que había entre ellas. Iba y venía cada vez que estaban juntas. Podían estar hablando casualmente o haciéndose bromas y entonces, ya fuera ella o Regina, decían algo que sólo podía interpretarse como flirteo. Sabía que ella misma lo estaba haciendo. Emma siempre había sido una persona muy coqueta y sabía que no se podía contener cuando estaba cerca de alguien tan guapa como Regina. ¿Pero Regina? ¿Se daba cuenta de cómo sus palabras afectaban a la rubia? ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

''Regina,'' empezó a decir Emma, incapaz de soportar mucho más el no saber la respuesta. ''Antes de que Henry volviera, estabas diciendo algo.''

''Es cierto,'' asintió Regina lentamente.

''Dijiste que estabas confundida,'' continuó Emma, ladeando el cuerpo en el sofá para mirar a Regina. La morena la imitó, con las piernas debajo de su peso y los zapatos desparramados en el suelo.

Otro movimiento con la cabeza. ''Sí dije eso.''

''¿Lo estás?''

''¿Estoy qué?''

''Confundida,'' aclaró Emma.

''Lo estoy,'' dijo Regina, con la voz más suave, menos confiada.

''¿Qué es lo que te hace estar confundida?'' preguntó Emma, necesitando escucharlo de la propia mujer antes de que dijera algo más. Podía ser un malentendido, algo que su mente había proyectado de una situación sólo porque era lo que deseaba que pasara.

Regina la miró mientras pensaba su respuesta con cuidado pero cuando la tuvo, fue sólo una palabra.

''Tú.''

El jadeó que soltó fue audible pero Regina lo ignoró, sus ojos sólo estaban fijados en Emma, intentando desesperadamente comunicarse con la rubia sin la necesidad de decir nada. Porque las palabras daban miedo. Las palabras hacían que fuera real. Las palabras no podían ser calladas.

''¿Qué es lo que te confunde de mi, Regina?'' preguntó la joven mujer, determinada a no hacer el paso que estaba desesperada por hacer en caso de que estuviera equivocada. No creía que fuera ella la razón pero no podía tomar ese riesgo.

''Todo,'' dijo susurrando la confesión. ''Todo sobre ti me confunde, Emma. La manera en qué me haces sentir, la manera en que siempre estás en mis pensamientos, la manera en que mi cuerpo reacciona cuando te ve, cuando estoy cerca de ti. Es todo muy confuso.''

El par de bellos ojos marrones ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas. Aunque no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino más bien una expresión del cúmulo emocional por el que estaba pasando la mujer. Porque a pesar de lo que dijera Regina, no estaba confundida. Al menos, no del todo. Sabía exactamente lo que pasaba. Sabía por qué se sentía de esa forma cuando estaba con Emma. No estaba confundida sobre los sentimientos que estaba experimentando, sino que estaba insegura de cómo afectarían esas emociones a su futuro; tanto a nivel personal como político.

Emma se acercó y le limpió con el pulgar una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla. No estaba segura de por qué estaba llorando la mujer que tenía delante, pero sabía que necesitaba esperar a que Regina diera el paso; cualquiera que fuera ese paso.

''Tengo miedo,'' confesó en un susurro después de un largo rato, sintiendo aún un cosquilleo donde Emma la había tocado.

''¿De qué tienes miedo?'' preguntó Emma.

De pronto, por fin, se rompió la barrera. ''Tengo miedo de cómo me siento. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda significar. Tengo miedo de que me vuelvan a herir. Tengo miedo de volver a confiar en alguien. De lo que pueda pasarle a mi carrera, a mi reputación, al país entero si la gente se entera.''

''¿Si se entera de qué?'' la persuadió Emma, sabiendo que Regina estaba muy cerca de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, sentimientos que ella también tenía y que ahora sabía que la morena también.

Los ojos de Regina escaneaban el rostro de Emma en busca de una señal, su cerebro haciendo un esfuerzo mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer. Ella sabía lo que quería hacer. Dios, lo quería desesperadamente. Nunca había querido algo tanto en su vida. Pero su cerebro político, la parte de su mente que había entrenado durante gran parte de su vida, le decía que parase.

''Emma, no puedo,'' dijo Regina, con la voz temblorosa.

''¿Por qué no?'' preguntó Emma. Nunca era de las que presionaban al otro a hacer algo de lo que no estaban preparados, pero Emma notaba que Regina en sí no era el problema. El problema, en la cabeza de Regina, era el resto del mundo.

''Soy la presidenta,'' dijo ella, con más firmeza.

''Y,'' le replicó Emma.

''Tengo que gobernar un país,'' contestó Regina. ''Hice un juramento para servir al pueblo.''

''¿Y cómo iba esta cosa de la que hablas a evitar que hicieras eso?'', le argumentó Emma.

''¿Esta cosa?'' repitió Regina. ''¿Qué cosa?''

''Ya sabes que cosa,'' dijo Emma, con voz suave. ''La que te está confundiendo y asustándote. Excepto que no estás confundida, Regina. Sabes exactamente qué está pasando, lo que sientes. Creo que sabes que yo también lo siento. Y estás asustada de lo que pueda significar a nivel personal, por supuesto. Es normal. Pero le estás dando demasiada importancia a lo que pensará la gente, sobre lo que puedan decir. Te asusta saber cómo se lo va a tomar el pueblo americano cuando lo descubra.''

''¿Y crees que no debería estar asustada?'' preguntó Regina. ''¿Crees que lo aceptarán?''

''Creo que América es mucho más tolerante de lo que piensas,'' le contestó Emma.

''Estás equivocada,'' se mofó Regina. ''Nunca aceptarían eso.''

''¿Eso?''

Durante la conversación, cada mujer se había asegurado de no hacer referencia a eso de lo que ambas sabían que se estaba hablando. Decirlo lo haría real; inevitable. Pero incluso sin decir nada, Regina podía saber que su reciente amistad había cambiado sin que se dieran cuenta. También sabía que si esta conversación acababa mal, Emma saldría herida y su relación se cortaría de forma permanente. Ella perdería una amiga. Pero más que eso: perdería a Emma.

''Nosotras.''

No era una gran palabra pero conllevaba un gran significado. Emma contuvo la respiración, mirando a Regina como si apenas pudiera creer su confesión. Regina parecía resignada ante el hecho de que no tenía sentido evitar el tema por mucho más. De hecho, pensó, Emma seguro que llevaba más tiempo sabiendo de la existencia de los mutuos sentimientos que ambas compartían.

''Emma, me gustas,'' dijo Regina, sintiéndose como si volviera al instituto. ''Cada momento que pasamos juntas hace que me gustes más y más. Estas últimas semanas han sido maravillosas pero -''

''No,'' la interrumpió Emma. ''Ni peros ni peras. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber un pero?''

A pesar de contenerse, Regina rió ante la infantil frase. ''Hay un pero porque soy la presidenta.''

''Y,'' replicó Emma.

''Y que tengo responsabilidades.''

''¿Y tener una relación con una mujer va a evitar que las lleves a cabo?''

Esta vez fue Regina quién soltó un jadeo. ''¿Una relación?''

''Salir con alguien, una relación, lo que quieras que pase entre nosotras,'' dijo Emma haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, sin querer distraer con el uso correcto de palabras ahora que finalmente estaban hablando sobre lo que de verdad importaba. ''¿Crees que eso va a afectar a tu habilidad de ser presidenta?''

''No creo, no, pero el pueblo americano lo creerá.''

''¿Y sólo por eso vas a ignorar lo que sea que está pasando aquí? ¿Vas a ignorar cómo te sientes?'' preguntó Emma.

''No tengo elección,'' dijo Regina suavemente.

''¿Así que yo tampoco?''

Regina frunció el ceño. ''¿Qué quieres decir con eso?''

''Si decides que no quieres ver lo que podríamos llegar a ser juntas, ¿entonces yo también tengo que olvidarme de cómo me siento?'' contestó Emma. ''Regina, eso no es justo. ''Estoy...estoy loca por ti. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y creo que eres la mujer más increíble, guapa y empática que he conocido. Pero sólo porque piensas que toda América es homófoba, ¿yo tengo que dejar de sentir lo que siento?''

''América no aceptará esto,'' dijo Regina, levantándose y apartándose de la mujer. Necesitaba espacio. Necesitaba alejarse de la mujer que acababa de decirle cómo se sentía y que ahora la miraba con cara de lástima.

''¿Cómo lo sabes?'' preguntó Emma, levantándose también pero sin acercarse a la mujer que ahora estaba de pie junto a la ventana que daba hacia los oscuros tejados de Washington D.C. ''¿Cómo sabes que no lo harán?''

''No están preparados,'' susurró Regina. ''Ya has visto la manera en que la prensa habló sobre mi divorcio. No puedo volver a pasar por eso, Emma. Tampoco puedo permitir que tu pases por eso.''

''Puedo apañármelas,'' contestó Emma. ''Yo soy la prensa, ¿recuerdas? Y no estoy diciendo que lo anunciemos mañana a primera hora. Demonios, podemos mantener el secreto durante meses, años. No me importa. Sólo pido que le des una oportunidad. Danos una oportunidad, Regina. Podríamos hacernos muy felices la una a la otra; lo sé. Tú te lo mereces. Te mereces mucho más que lo que tuviste con Robin. Quizás es hora de que, por una vez en tu vida, te pongas a tí primero y hagas lo que te hace feliz, no lo que necesitas hacer para alargar tu carrera.''

La morena se giró lentamente, observando a la rubia de pie al lado del sofá. Parecía casi desesperada, como si pudiera ver la resistencia de Regina y como si supiera que la mujer estaba a punto de alejarse. Pero Emma no quería que se marchara. Emma se había quedado y había luchado; le había dicho a Regina que primero iba ella, y luego los demás. Siempre se había centrado en pensar en la próxima meta profesional y en cómo llegar a ella.

''No sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte,'' admitió Regina.

Emma dio un paso hacia la mujer, dudando por un momento para ver cómo reaccionaría Regina. Cuando no lo hizo, se movió hasta estar al lado de la mujer. Mientras había estado sentada, Regina se había quitado los tacones. Emma no se había dado cuenta de lo alta que era en comparación con la morena.

''Eres la mujer más fuerte e increíble que conozco, Regina,'' dijo Emma. ''Y eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle frente a lo que el futuro nos depare.''

La mujer sacudió la cabeza. ''No estoy hablando sobre el escándalo político o la sensación mediática,'' dijo Regina. ''He estado haciéndole frente a eso durante toda mi vida.''

''¿Entonces para qué no eres lo suficientemente fuerte?'' dijo Emma con el ceño fruncido.

El par de ojos marrones por fin la miró. La verdad a punto de ser contada.

''No tengo miedo de cómo esto puede afectar a mi carrera,'' admitió Regina. ''Ya soy la presidenta. Ya he alcanzado mi meta. Tengo al menos cuatro años en la presidencia y voy a crear grandes cambios mientras lo esté. Eso ya lo sé. Y estamos en el año 2021; estoy segura de que la mayor parte de América tolera a las parejas del mismo sexo.''

Emma tragó saliva cuando Regina dijo 'sexo'. Incluso en una frase tan mundana parecía excitante.

''Pero aún así tengo miedo,'' admitió Regina, los ojos apartándose de los de Emma mientras el momento de la confesión se volvía inevitable.

''Regina, por favor, dímelo,'' dijo Emma, casi desesperada por saber la verdad.

''Tú me das miedo, Emma,'' dijo Regina un poco ajetreada.

''¿Yo...yo te doy miedo?''

''Sí,'' susurró Regina, mirando ahora a la dolida mujer. ''Antes dije que tu me confundías y es cierto, pero también sé cómo me siento y eso me aterra. Durante mucho tiempo he sido demasiado sobreprotectora conmigo misma, de mis emociones, de todo, Emma. No sólo como política sino también después de lo de Robin. Me prometí a mí misma que nunca volvería a estar tan cerca de alguien, que nunca volvería a confiarme, que nunca -''

Muy lentamente, Emma alcanzó su mano y la entrelazó con las temblorosas manos de Regina. Se quedó aliviada al ver que la morena no rechazaba el contacto e incluso le dio un apretón.

''Regina, yo nunca te haría daño,'' dijo Emma seriamente.

''No puedes prometerme nada,'' contestó Regina.

''No puedo,'' admitió Emma. ''Pero puedo prometerte que, si me dejas, cada día lo haré lo mejor que pueda e intentaré protegerte y hacerte feliz.''

''Robin también prometió que haría eso y mira lo que pasó.''

El rostro de Emma se endureció. ''Yo no soy él.''

Una inesperada sensación de culpabilidad cayó sobre Regina. ''Ya sé que no lo eres. Lo sé. Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso.''

''Nunca te haría eso, Regina. Nunca. Yo no soy así.''

''Lo sé pero eso no significa que sea fácil confiar en cualquiera.''

''Yo no soy cualquiera,'' dijo Emma, dando un paso hacia Regina. Ahora sí que estaban cerca. Demasiado cerca. Peligrosamente cerca.

''Tú no eres cualquiera,'' asintió Regina. ''Y eso es lo que me asusta.''

Emma entendía el tener miedo. Demonios, todas las relaciones daban miedo cuando se empezaban. Eran excitantes, divertidas y algo nuevo, pero también terroríficas. El miedo a que te hicieran daño siempre estaba ahí. Pero si no hacías nada porque el miedo te lo impedía, ¿entonces qué sentido tenía vivir? Para vivir de verdad la experiencia de la vida, tienes que tirarte al vacío.

''¿Confías en mí?'' preguntó Emma.

Hubo un momento de duda antes de que Regina asintiera.

Emma observó el bello rostro, a menos de un metro del suyo, buscando cualquier señal que le dijera que debía parar. Podía notar que Regina estaba asustada. La mujer ya lo había dicho. Pero más allá del miedo, en el brillo de sus ojos había otra emoción, una que Emma sabía que era la más poderosa. Deseo.

Con los dedos entrelazados, Emma se acercó más, presionando ligeramente su cuerpo contra el de Regina. La presidenta no dijo nada; no hizo nada. La mano derecha de Emma se soltó del agarre para apartar un par de mechones sueltos del rostro de Regina antes de sostener una delicada mandíbula. Podía sentir cómo Regina tragaba saliva contra los dedos que había posado en su cuello, pero aún así la mujer no se apartó.

Regina cerró los ojos justo antes de que los labios de Emma se posaran sobre los suyos. Y entonces, lo único que sintió fue a Emma. Su cuerpo estaba que ardía; el corazón le latía con fuerza, los dedos que seguían entrelazados con los de Emma le quemaban, también la mejilla bajo el caliente tacto de la palma de la mano de Emma. Pero es que sus labios... Nunca en su vida había sentido un calor corporal tan embriagador, perfecto y pasional como el que estaba sintiendo mientras la boca de Emma se presionaba tiernamente contra la suya.

Y entonces, tan rápido como había sucedió, paró. Los labios de Emma abandonaron los de Regina, la mano se alejó de su mejilla y sus dedos dejaron de estar entrelazados. La rubia dio un paso atrás, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos llenos de pasión. Regina la miró con asombro mientras la veía con otros ojos. Excepto que así es como siempre había visto ella a Emma; sólo que no había entendido exactamente por qué hasta este momento.

Emma estaba a punto de decir algo cuando los labios de Regina volvieron a chocar contra los de ella. Dedos se enredaron en su pelo, acercando a la rubia mientras una impaciente lengua partía su sorprendida boca. Ante el primer contacto de la lengua de Regina con la suya, Emma dejó salir un gemido de pura lujuria. Sus manos se asentaron en las caderas de Regina, acercando a la mujer imposiblemente cerca y contra su cuerpo, sus pechos y caderas presionados fuertemente. La lengua de Regina estaba ocupada explorando, probando, y trazando cada rincón, memorizando cada pequeño detalle de la boca de la rubia. Y Emma era feliz deleitándose en la sensación de ser devorada por la otra mujer, de ser deseada tanto como Emma había deseado a Regina.

No se separaron hasta pasados unos minutos, al escuchar el claxon de un coche que pasaba por la calle, que las asustó y entonces recordaron dónde estaban. Sonrojadas y jadeantes, las dos mujeres se miraron. Emma miró con asombro a la agitada morena mientras Regina sólo pensaba en lo guapa que era la joven mujer.

''Sí,'' dijo Regina tras un largo y profundo silencio.

''¿Sí?''

''Confío en ti.''

* * *

En el próximo capítulo descubriremos al jefe de la ANR, ¿quién creéis que será? Gracias por vuestros comentarios la relación entre Emma y Regina empieza a ponerse interesante! La próxima semana más :)


	18. La reforma de armas

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Regina recuperó la consciencia, tardó varios minutos en recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el apartamento de Emma. Pero cuando lo volvió a rememorar, una sonrisa floreció en sus labios. Se dio la vuelta y enterró la cara en la almohada, casi llena de felicidad.

Lo había hecho. Finalmente había aceptado los sentimientos que había estado guardando por Emma. Es más, los había dicho en voz alta, le había dicho a Emma lo mucho que significaba para ella y también le había confesado sus mayores miedos. Junto con el impacto potencial que tendría la relación en su carrera, si en un futuro llegaba a exponerse, Regina había admitido aquello de lo que realmente estaba asustada.

La traición de Robin había dolido. Siempre le dolería. Pero su corazón estaba recuperándose poco a poco y estaba aprendiendo a volver confiar. Y aún así, con Emma, todo era muy fácil. Apenas habían pasado unas pocas semanas desde que había conocido a la rubia pero sabía que Emma nunca le haría daño. Al menos, no de forma intencionada. Había algo en la joven mujer que hacía que Regina se sintiera segura. La sensación era casi extraña para ella. Durante años nunca se había sentido segura o protegida con Robin. Pero con Emma, esas sensaciones la habían envuelto como una manta en una fría noche de invierno.

Tendría que asustada por el comienzo de una nueva relación después de ver cómo había acabado su matrimonio. Su corazón era frágil y no estaba segura de cómo aguantaría otra ruptura. Pero el único miedo que sentía Regina cuando estaba con Emma era en cómo de rápido y profundamente se había enamorado de la rubia. Era aterrador, pero de una forma maravillosa.

Si hacían esto, y Regina esperaba honestamente que lo hicieran, las dos tendrían un gran camino por delante. Pero sabía que con Emma a su lado todo estaría bien. Sólo esperaba que la rubia sintiera lo mismo que ella.

Después de su primer beso, y del segundo, las dos mujeres habían vuelto al sofá. Habían hablado en voz baja, sobre cómo se sentían pero también sobre sus miedos y sus preocupaciones. Emma también se guardaba cosas, aunque era mucho más capaz de afrontarlas que Regina. Dada su posición en la prensa, una conexión personal con la morena iba a ser difícil de manejar cuando se tratara de hacer su programa.

Y también estaba Henry. La inesperada aparición del chico había sido una pausa un tanto pintoresca que se había convertido en una noche completamente sorprendente. Ambas mujeres habían acordado que sería mejor no divulgarle al adolescente la naturaleza de su relación. De hecho, nadie lo sabría. No hasta que no tuvieran las cosas claras y descubrieran si valía la pena arriesgarse por aquello que ambas sospechaban que había entre ellas.

Porque era inevitable que su reciente relación tuviera repercusiones importantes si continuaban así y lo hacían público. No era porque ambas eran mujeres (porque, venga ya, estaban a 2021); sino que era más por el hecho de que Regina estaba a cargo de una de las oficinas más poderosas del mundo y era, por lo que el público sabía, una mujer recién divorciada de un marido con el que llevaba quince años. Y en cuanto a Emma; a pesar de que anteriormente siempre había expresado su punto de vista político en su programa -y no era ningún secreto que era demócrata- había una ligera diferencia entre una corresponsal política con cierta ideología a una corresponsal que se acuesta con la presidenta.

Pero esa noche en el apartamento de Emma, y a la mañana siguiente, mientras Regina se hacía una taza de café y salía a sentarse al balcón de la Casa Blanca, respirando el fresco aire de marzo, no le preocupaba el futuro. Lo único que quería hacer era disfrutar del momento; vivir al máximo la sensación de empezar algo nuevo que ella sospechaba que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre.

* * *

''Así que tú y _Regina_ , ¿eh?''

Emma, que había estado haciéndose su café, se giró para ver a su hijo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

''¿Yo y Regina, qué?'' preguntó ella.

''¿Es ella con quién te hablabas el otro día?''

Ya veo que va directo al grano, pensó Emma. Sabía que su hijo era demasiado listo como para no haber notado la química que había entre ella y Regina, pero las dos mujeres habían acordado que intentarían mantener a Henry fuera de esto el máximo tiempo que pudieran.

''Sí,'' contestó Emma. ''Somos amigas. Las amigas se mandan mensajes.''

''¿Y las amigas se cogen de las manos?'' la anterior noche no se le había escapado ese gesto cuando había vuelto al comedor después de ir a buscar los platos y los cubiertos.

''Sí, a veces. Si estás consolándolos, por ejemplo.''

''¿Por qué necesitaba _Regina_ que la consolaran?''

Emma suspiró. ''¿Vas a estar todo el rato diciendo así su nombre?'' preguntó ella, un poco exasperada. Henry levantó las manos a modo de derrota y entró en la cocina para hacerse algo de desayuno. ''Y fue del shock de ver que mi querido hijo había vuelto y había sido aplacado contra el suelo por unos agentes secretos. Eso la inquietó.

''Me inquietó a mí,'' remarcó Henry. ''Hubiera estado bien que alguien me hubiera avisado con antelación.''

''Ya, lo sentimos. Por supuesto que en un futuro te haré saber si Regina va a venir y a los agentes les diremos que te dejen entrar al apartamento sin dudar.''

''Es todo un honor,'' dijo Henry con cara de póquer.

Emma sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Incluso antes de que ella y Regina hubieran decidido explorar la posibilidad de tener una relación romántica, sabía que pasar tiempo con la presidenta sería una cosa incómoda y difícil de organizar. También había aceptado que sus encuentros tendrían un impacto en Henry y es por eso que siempre se aseguraba de que él no estuviera en casa o estuviera a punto de irse del apartamento.

''Bueno, supongo que cuando me mude a Los Ángeles ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por mi y vosotras podréis quedar cuando queráis. ¿No es esa la razón por la que accediste a que me mudara con papá? ¿Para que así _Regina_ y tú tuvierais más tiempo a solas?''

''¡Henry!'' dijo Emma soltando un jadeo. ''Por supuesto que no. Ni siquiera quiero que te vayas. Si yo tuviera elección, vivirías conmigo el resto de mi vida.''

''Venga ya,'' dijo Henry con burla.

''Ninguna madre quiere que su hijo se vaya de casa,'' presionó Emma. ''Te quiero mucho y no puedo ni imaginar una vida sin verte cada día. Pero una parte de ser padre implica querer lo mejor para tu hijo. Y si tú crees que Los Ángeles es el sitio donde quieres empezar tu carrera, entonces no voy a meterme en medio. Pensar en que te vas a ir me entristece, pero sé que tengo que darte lo mejor. Ni siquiera he considerado el hecho de que si tu no estás aquí podrá suponer un cambio en los encuentros con Regina. Sí, quizás será más simple pero cualquier otro aspecto de mi vida será completamente diferente. Ya no vas a estar más aquí, chico. Y...y para ser sincera, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será.''

Una oleada de culpabilidad cayó sobre Henry al darse cuenta de que su madre estaba llorando. No había querido entristecerla. Sólo había estado provocándola. No tenía intención de hacer sentir mal a Emma sobre su amistad con Regina. La noche anterior había sido muy obvio que ambas mujeres se gustaban; al menos más de lo que le habían dicho a él. Y él había estado tan centrado en la idea de mudarse a Los Ángeles e involucrarse en la industria donde siempre había querido estar que no se había parado a pensar sobre cómo eso podría afectar a su madre.

''Lo siento, Mamá,'' dijo Henry, caminando para abrazar a la mujer que ahora estaba echa un hobillo al lado del lavaplatos. ''No quería ponerte triste. Si no quieres que me vaya, me quedaré.''

''No, chico, quiero que vayas si eso es lo que quieres y lo que mejor vaya para tu futuro,'' dijo Emma, abrazando de vuelta a su hijo. ''Pero entiendeme, ¿vale? Aceptar que ya no eres un niño es difícil.''

''Quizás debas dejar de llamarme chico,'' sugirió Henry al apartarse, sonriendo con malicia. El apodo había sido usado desde que tenía consciencia y estaba empezando a sentirse avergonzado cuando sus amigos venían a casa.

''Siempre serás mi niño,'' dijo Emma, atusando el enredado pelo de Henry.

''Lo seré,'' asintió Henry. ''No importa donde esté. Y tu siempre serás mi madre.''

Emma acercó a su hijo para darle otro abrazo, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Puede que las cosas no hubieran salido bien entre ella y Neal, y que el embarazo no hubiera sido planeado, pero al menos los dos habían conseguido hacer algo bueno.

* * *

Después de una semana embriagándose de los nuevos sentimientos descubiertos (o recién admitidos), Regina aterrizó de culo al mundo real la mañana del lunes. Emma y ella no habían sido capaces de quedar de nuevo pero habían hablado dos veces por teléfono, después de que el teléfono de Emma pasara el control que le habían hecho los agentes la anterior semana. Por mucho que a Regina le hubiera gustado ver a Emma otra vez, otro tiroteo la había mantenido ocupada durante la semana y había sido incapaz de escaparse un rato.

No le gustaba el hecho de que ella y Emma tenía que escaquearse para poder dedicarle tiempo a su reciente relación, pero era algo que no podían evitar. Quizás en un par de meses, cuando hubiera pasado más tiempo desde las noticias de su divorcio, podrían entonces debatir si podrian hacerlo público. Aunque dicho esto, primero tenía que llegar a ese momento. Regina no tenía mucha experiencia en cuanto a relaciones. ¿Y si no podían sobrellevarlo? ¿Y si Emma se cansaba de ella? ¿Y si no podía complacer a Emma?

Regina había estado tan centrada en sus nuevas emociones que sólo después de que Emma hubiera hecho un comentario insinuante se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento dado, en su relación habría sexo. No es que no deseara a Emma de esa forma. Porque lo hacía. Sino que nunca había estado con una mujer y ya estaba preocupada en si la decepcionaría. Sólo había compartido un último y tierno beso de despedida antes de que Regina se fuera. A pesar de ser un beso muy casto, había sentido un abrasador calor en sus entrañas y sospechaba que Emma también había sentido ese deseo. El único problema era que Regina no sabía cómo saciar el deseo de su futura amante.

Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso. En unos minutos ser reuniría con el jefe de la ANR, Robert Gold, y ella y Kathryn estaban repasando los puntos más importantes que Regina necesitaba comentar. Bueno, Kathryn los estaba repasando. Regina estaba un poco distraída.

''¿Presidenta?''

Sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a la realidad, Regina miró a su jefa de gabinete e intentó recordar lo que la mujer había estado diciendo antes de que sus pensamientos se fueran a la deriva.

''Lo siento, ¿qué estabas diciendo?''

''¿Estás bien?'' dijo Kathryn con el ceño fruncido.

''Estoy bien,'' asintió Regina. ''Sé lo importante que es esta reunión y estaba pensando en la diferencia que marcaríamos si pudiéramos tener el apoyo de la ANR.''

''Ya,'' dijo lentamente la rubia. ''Así que quizás deberíamos centrarnos en prepararnos en vez de estar mirando a las musarañas.''

Regina hizo mala cara. A veces apreciaba que ella y Kathryn aún podían compartir momentos que le recordaban la amistad que tenían. Muchas de sus interacciones iban sobre trabajo y no podía evitar disfrutar un poco cuando la cercanía que compartían se hacía notar. Mucha gente era demasiado formal con ella y a Regina a veces le gustaba que la trataran como a una más. Era una de las razones por las que disfrutaba tanto pasar el rato con Emma.

Minutos después, llamaron a la puerta y Ashley, la secretaria de Regina, anunció la llegada de Robert Gold. Kathryn le deseó buena suerte a Regina antes de abandonar la sala. No mucho rato después, el jefe de la ANR entró dentro.

El hombre era más bajito de lo que parecía en televisión, pensó Regina, mientras alzaba su mano para estrechar la de él. Le señaló para que tomara asiento y ella se sentó en su sillón favorito, con una pequeña carpeta sobre su regazo.

''Gracias por reunirse hoy conmigo, señor Gold,'' dijo Regina.

''Para nada,'' contestó Gold. ''Es un honor ser invitado al Despacho Oval.''

''En efecto,'' sonrió Regina. ''Intento que mi tiempo como presidenta sea recordado por buenas causas.''

''No tengo duda,'' dijo Gold con una sonrisa que no transmitía nada.

''Es por eso que he empezado mi presidencia con la parte más importante de la legislación,'' continuó Regina. ''Creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo con que ya es hora de que toda América tenga una comprensiva y actualizada legislación sobre las armas.''

''Creo que ya la tenemos,'' contestó Gold.

''Cada estado tiene su legislación sobre las armas y algunos incluso tienen restricciones comprensibles,'' dijo Regina. ''Pero en cuanto a leyes federales, creo que nuestros estatutos actuales necesitan ser alterados de forma considerable.''

''A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, el hecho reside en que nuestro derecho a tener armas está consagrado en la segunda enmienda de nuestra Constitución,'' dijo Gold, casi con chulería. ''¿De verdad va a negarle ese derecho a los americanos? Y si lo hace, ¿dónde acaba ese derecho? ¿Qué otro derecho fundamental va a intentar quitarle a los ciudadanos de América?''

Regina tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Sabía que esto iba a ser una reunión difícil, pero Gold ya estaba siendo cabezota. Era evidente que el hombre había venido sin ninguna intención de escuchar el punto de vista de Regina.

''Supongo que habrá leído mi propuesta de ley,'' empezó a decir y Gold asintió. ''Entonces sabrá que no hablo de prohibir las armas de fuego. Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que aquellos que llevan armas lo hacen por una buena razón, con un entrenamiento apropiado y con buena capacidad para ir armados. Como jefe de la ANR, esperaba que usted quisiera reforzar la seguridad armada.''

''Por supuesto que quiero que la gente esté a salvo cuando usa armas,'' contestó Gold. ''Y nuestros miembros son usuarios seguros. Nosotros no somos el problema. El problema que tiene América parte de las armas ilegales y sin registrar. Ninguna ley va a detener que la gente siga llevándolas porque ya están haciéndolo sin licencias. ¿De qué manera va a detener la limitación de munición y unas lecciones introductorias sobre armas a que las pandillas dejen de tirotearse entre ellas? El problema es algo que se encuentra dentro de nuestra cultura criminal. No son los miembros de la ANR los que van por ahí matando a gente.''

Regina tuvo que reconocer que la mayoría de estadísticas criminales apoyaban ese argumento. Ir detrás de las armas ilegales y sin registrar y de la cultura de bandas que estaba acabando con ciudades era algo crucial para reducir el número de tiroteos. Pero su propuesta de ley era un paso hacia la correcta dirección en cuanto a crímenes por arma.

''Acepto eso, señor Gold,'' asintió Regina, ''pero también hay unas estadísticas debatibles de otros países que apoyan el hecho de que leyes más restrictivas sobre las armas reducirían el crimen.''

''Siempre me mencionan el éxito de esa ley en Australia,'' contestó Gold. ''Pero ellos no tenían la magnitud del problema que hay en América en cuanto a armas ilegales.''

''Cierto,'' acordó Regina. ''Pero la simple magnitud del problema no quiere decir que nos rindamos. Sí, tenemos todo un camino por delante pero creo que esta ley es un paso hacia la dirección correcta.''

''Educar sobre la seguridad armada y mejorar los controles no hará nada,'' expuso Gold.

''No estoy de acuerdo,'' dijo Regina. ''Tiene que reconocer que la gente que está correctamente enseñada, que revisan regularmente su conocimiento de tiro, son menos peligrosas. Y esta propuesta de ley también iniciará una ley que trate sobre mantener armas seguras en las casas. Ningún niño más cogerá por accidente un arma y se disparará a sí mismo o a otros, y doy por sentado que eso será algo bueno.''

''Los propietarios responsables de armas ya mantienen sus armas bien seguras,'' dijo Gold.

''Pero no todo el mundo lo hace,'' contestó Regina.

''No todo el mundo sigue la ley,'' le replicó Gold.

''La creación de una propuesta de ley que fortalezca este básico requerimiento, aumentará el número de casas que tengan un depósito de armas bien asegurado,'' contestó Regina. ''Y en cuanto a controles de seguridad, espero que pueda estar de acuerdo con que sólo queremos que tenga armas la gente que está mentalmente capacitada y correctamente entrenada.''

''Las personas mentalmente inestables pueden acceder a un arma si lo desean.''

''Un punto de vista pesimista,'' contestó Regina. ''Y mientras puede que en algunos casos eso sea cierto, hacer que el proceso por el cual uno ha de pasar para hacerse con una sea más difícil sólo puede ser algo bueno. Mi próximo proyecto de ley sobre la salud también buscará aumentar los servicios en salud mental, así que combinado con eso, creo que estas dos piezas de legislación serán transformadoras.''

''El problema de la violencia armada en América es mucho más que un par de aficionados,'' dijo Gold con burla.

Regina hizo una mueca ante la manera de hablar del hombre. No tenía ni idea de cómo se había alzado como jefe dentro de una organización tan poderosa.

''Reducir el número de armas en América y mejorar la concienciación en seguridad sólo puede ser algo bueno.''

''Infringe nuestros derechos en la segunda enmienda, no está bien y la ANR se niega a dar su apoyo.''

''¿De qué manera estamos infringiendo esos derechos que, debo añadir, fueron escritos mucho antes que se introdujeran las armas semiautomáticas con obscenas capacidades de munición?''

''Se ha demostrado que la capacidad de munición y las armas semiautomáticas no tienen mucho que ver con la violencia armada,'' le respondió de vuelta Gold. ''Las investigaciones sobre la Prohibición de Armas de Asalto Federales destaparon que su prueba experimental de 10 años no tuvo ningún impacto en las estadísticas criminales. Es por eso que nunca se ha reintroducido ni se ha hecho permanente. Simplemente no funcionó.''

''Fue una legislación limitada,'' contestó Regina. ''Mi propuesta de ley es mucho más amplia y trata con un mayor número de problemas. Juntos, los cambios que estamos intentando hacer mejorarán la seguridad armada por todo el país y reducirá las muertes.''

''Mediante la eliminación de nuestros derechos constitucionales.''

''Mediante la prevención de que aquellos que no están correctamente entrenados o mentalmente capacitados puedan llevar armas o ser capaces de acceder a ellas,'' corrigió Regina. ''Estoy segura de que quiere que las armas se usen con seguridad, señor Gold. ¿Que no ve que simplemente estoy intentando que eso suceda? No quiero que la gente deje de tener armas. Entiendo que retirar todas las armas legalmente registradas sería una terrible acción, ya que nos dejaría indefensos contra los criminales que hay en nuestra nación. De todos modos, aquellos que quisieran llevar armas en la calle deberán someterse a un intenso escrutinio hasta que estemos seguros de que su posesión de un arma no es dañino para la sociedad.''

El señor Gold sonrió con superioridad. Le gustaba la pasión que tenía la presidenta, pero seguía sin estar de acuerdo. Los miembros de la ANR no eran el problema; eran las bandas criminales. Y la reforma de la presidenta no iba a hacer que ese problema se acabase. Lo único que iba a hacer era ponerle las cosas más difíciles a sus afiliados para acceder a las armas que necesitaban para defenderse ellos mismos y a sus familias contra esos delincuentes.

''Gracias por invitarme hoy, presidenta,'' dijo Gold, levantándose y alisando su traje.

''Un placer,'' mintió Regina. ''Espero que se tome un tiempo para pensar en mis argumentos y se de cuenta de que este proyecto de ley es lo mejor para América.''

''Tendré en consideración lo que me ha dicho,'' contestó Gold. ''Pero no puedo decirle que haya probabilidad de mostrar públicamente mi acuerdo con esta propuesta.''

''Siento oír eso,'' dijo Regina, sin sentirse sorprendida pero sí molesta. ''Esperaba hacerle ver que lo que estoy intentando hacer beneficiará tanto a la ANR como a los inocentes americanos con riesgo a sufrir violencia armada.''

''El derecho a protegernos y defender nuestras casas y familias debe preservarse,'' contestó Gold. ''Que tenga un buen día, presidenta.''

Regina aceptó el apretón de manos del hombre y lo acompañó a la puerta. Nada más irse él, soltó un suspiro de exasperación. Había sabido que el hombre iba a ser difícil de convencer pero era obvio que había venido sin ninguna intención de incluso considerar el punto de vista de Regina. Sin el apoyo de la ANR en la propuesta de ley, Regina sabía que iba a ser difícil de introducirla en la legislación. Necesitaba en su bando un número más grande de senadores y necesitaba dar caza a los defensores de la ANR.

Durante mucho tiempo, el dinero de afiliación de los simpatizantes de la ANR había fundado campañas políticas de senadores que eran comprados para que siguieran descuidando las leyes de controles sobre las armas. Esas leyes habían llevado al país hacia el problema al que ahora tenían que enfrentarse. A pesar de que era verdad que gran parte de la violencia y muertes se atribuían a armas sin registrar, armas ilegales y las pandillas de los estados, eso no significaba que fuera una causa perdida. Regina estaba determinada a hacer mella en las abrumadoras estadísticas criminales y sabía que esta propuesta de ley lo haría. E incluso si no lo hacía, las medidas básicas de seguridad conseguirían que los niños dejaran de dispararse a sí mismos o a sus padres cuando se encontrasen cerca de un arma. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien no quisiera parar esas muertes trágicas y totalmente prevenibles?

* * *

''Necesitas más cobertura para esta reforma,'' anunció Kathryn cuando Regina le contó cómo había ido la reunión. ''Quizás consigamos que los ciudadanos le metan presión a los senadores y gobernadores que necesitamos tener de nuestro lado.''

''Vale la pena intentarlo,'' asintió Regina. ''¿Tienes algún programa en mente?''

''El Show de Swan ha estado teniendo buena audiencia,'' contestó Kathryn. ''Y ella ha apoyado al proyecto de ley desde que se anunció.''

Regina tragó saliva. Su propia jefa de gabinete le ofrecía la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Emma. Pero por mucho que quisiera, no estaba segura de si era buena idea aparecer en televisión junto con la rubia. ¿No haría eso que la gente sospechara de que había algo entre ellas?

''¿Y qué tal con alguien que no esté de acuerdo?'' sugirió Regina. ''Puedo mantenerme firme en un debate así que, ¿por qué no ponerme contra alguien que me rete? Puede que ofrezca un argumento más fuerte si puedo aportar razones para tumbar cada uno de los argumentos que hacen la ANR y sus simpatizantes.''

''Cierto,'' dijo Kathryn lentamente. ''Hablaré con Zelena y veré si tiene alguna idea sobre quién nos podría ser conveniente. Oh, el jefe de la investigación viene de camino, tiene noticias sobre el infiltrado.''

Regina levantó rápidamente la mirada de su ordenador, donde había estado leyendo un correo electrónico. ''¿Qué? ¿Por qué no has dicho eso primero?''

''Se me ha olvidado,'' dijo Kathryn con sinceridad. ''Algo que , por cierto, demuestra que no he sido yo, en caso de que tuvieras tus sospechas.''

''No, sé que no fuiste tú,'' suspiró Regina. Era cierto; sabía que Kathryn no le habría dicho nada a August sobre su divorcio. Había estado al corriente de esa separación durante años y nunca había contado nada. También había presenciado lo devastada que estuvo Regina cuando se reveló el affair. No era propio de Kathryn ser maliciosa y abrir viejas heridas. ''¿Cuando llegará?''

Kathryn miró su reloj. ''En diez minutos o así.''

Fueron los diez minutos más largos de la vida de Regina, o al menos eso le pareció. Estaba dando vueltas en su oficina de un lado al otro, cuando por fin llamaron a la pesada puerta. Dio permiso y el investigador de la CIA entró dentro.

* * *

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejáis reviews, a los guests que me decís que os gusta la historia, de verdad esto no sería posible sin vuestro apoyo, dicho esto, aquí os dejo dos capítulos más! Ah y quiero recordaros que todo el mérito es de SwanQueenUK, que creó esta maravillosa historia :)_


	19. La primera pista

''Presidenta,'' dijo Kristoff Foster, manteniéndose igual de firme que siempre.

''Señor Foster, asintió Regina. ''¿He oído que tiene noticias?''

''Las tenemos, Presidenta,'' asintió Kristoff, con su apelmazado pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos. ''Hemos identificado la fuente.''

''¿Quién es?'' preguntó Regina.

''No lo sabemos,'' admitió Kristoff.

Regina frunció el ceño. ''Acaba de decir que han identificado la fuente.'' ¿No se suponía que este hombre, investigador senior de la CIA, debía de ser inteligente?

''Sabemos de dónde están obteniendo la información pero no quién la recibe,'' reformuló Kristoff.

''¿De dónde la obtienen?''

''De un ordenador interno de la Casa Blanca que ha sido alterado,'' reveló Kristoff. ''Alguien ha hackeado nuestro servidor y ha instalado un código que ha estado enviando documentos a una red externa. Estamos en proceso de rastrear dónde se están recibiendo los datos y un equipo de nuestros mejores especialistas en Tecnologías de la Información está trabajando para eliminar el software.''

''¿El ordenador hackeado sigue en funcionamiento?''

''Sí,'' admitió Kristoff.

''¿Y de quién es?''

''Es el suyo, presidenta,'' dijo él, señalando la máquina que había encima del escritorio de Regina.

Dándose la vuelta de golpe, Regina dio grandes zancadas hacia él y desconectó todos los cables que había conectados en la parte trasera del ordenador. La pantalla se apagó.

''¿Así que ha sido alguien que tiene acceso a mi oficina?'' preguntó Regina.

''No,'' dijo Kristoff. ''El software fue descargado por control remoto. Aún estamos en proceso de identificar exactamente cómo pero no hay ninguna razón para que usted sospeche de que alguien de dentro de la Casa Blanca tiene algo que ver con eso. Cada una de esas personas que identificó desde un principio, todas han sido rastreadas y, teniendo en cuenta este descubrimiento, podemos confirmar que ninguna de ellas está relacionada con el sitio donde se está transfiriendo la información.''

Regina no sabía si estar aliviada o decepcionada. A pesar de que el descubrimiento en el caso significaba que ahora era capaz de volver a confiar en su íntimo círculo, seguía habiendo alguien ahí fuera que había estado disfrutando durante semanas del acceso sin interrupciones al ordenador de Regina. ¿A qué más había accedido esa persona? Su primer pensamiento fue en Emma pero entonces Regina recordó que ella y la rubia nunca habían intercambiado correos electrónicos y su teléfono no estaba sincronizado con la red, así que al menos ese secreto estaba a salvo.

''¿Cuál va a ser vuestro siguiente movimiento?'' preguntó Regina.

''Estamos trabajando en tomarnos el tiempo de identificar de dónde proviene esa red y hacia donde se envía esa información,'' dijo Kristoff. ''Y por eso vamos a necesitar que vuelva a conectar su ordenador.''

''¿Qué? ¿Por qué?''

''Necesitamos rastrear la información,'' explicó Kristoff. ''La conexión necesita seguir abierta. Además, si lo desconecta ellos sabrán que los estamos siguiendo y recogerán el chiringuito. No nos llevará más de un par de días y mientras usted no tenga nada confidencial en su sistema, no conseguirán nada de valor.''

''Por supuesto que hay documentos confidenciales ahí dentro,'' contestó Regina. ''Documentos militares, futuros proyectos de ley, detalles de la campaña electoral. Todo está ahí. Aunque, aparentemente, todo menos un buen cortafuegos informático.''

''Este es un software muy sofisticado,'' defendió Kristoff. ''Nos ha llevado mucho tiempo a los mejores investigadores del mundo identificar qué había incrustado ahí dentro.''

''¿Y ahora sabemos que tengo que seguir permitiéndoles acceso a unos documentos que podrían poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestras fuerzas armadas, del futuro de mi carrera política y otras numerosas cosas?''

''Sí,'' contestó Kristoff. ''Porque tan pronto como descubramos dónde está la persona, créame, no se encontrarán en una situación donde puedan soltar palabra sobre esos documentos.''

Regina asintió de golpe. ''Bien. Asegúrese que así sea. Lo que sea para conseguirlo.''

Ella sabía que algunas veces el cargo de Presidenta conllevaría tomar algunas decisiones difíciles, pero esta no lo había sido para nada. Con el fin de mantener al resto de ciudadanos americanos seguros, para mantener seguros a los soldados y militares, se tenía que lidiar con la persona responsable del problema. De forma permanente.

''Manténgame informada,'' dijo Regina.

''Sí, presidenta,'' contestó Kristoff. ''Em, ¿puedo?'' señaló el lío de cables que ahora colgaban de la parte trasera del escritorio de Regina.

Ella asintió bruscamente y esperó mientras el hombre volvía a conectar el ordenador. Una vez lo tuvo, se dirigió a la puerta.

''Señor Foster,'' le llamó Regina justo antes de que se fuera. ''¿Este software puede oír lo que pasa dentro de esa habitación?''

''No, presidenta,'' contestó Kristoff. ''Y el jefe de vuestro equipo de seguridad recientemente me informó que esta mañana habían rastreado este despacho para ver si encontraban dispositivos de grabación pero no encontraron nada. Está libre de decir lo que quiera entre estas cuatro paredes sin miedo a ser escuchada.''

Regina le dio las gracias al hombre y esperó a que cerrara la puerta para sacar su teléfono. Sabía que había gente de su equipo a la cual necesitaba informar de este descubrimiento. El hecho de que podía volver a hablar con su equipo era una bendición. Pero la persona con la que más ganas tenía de hablar era una cierta rubia.

* * *

Ruby y Emma estaban revisando un documento que les había enviado el senador Jones sobre su iniciativa para los veteranos cuando el teléfono de la rubia, que estaba encima de la mesa, sonó. Después de años sin contestar a números desconocidos, Emma ahora sonreía cada vez que ese número aparecía en la pantalla. Debido al alto nivel de encriptación del teléfono de la presidenta, Emma no podía guardar el número. Y si hubiera podido, seguramente lo hubiera tenido que guardar bajo un seudónimo.

Se excusó y contestó sin dudar.

''¿Hola?'' dijo ella, intentando mantener su tono de voz y su cara sin ningún signo de la felicidad que sentía, sabiendo que estaba a punto de hablar con Regina.

''Me han hackeado el ordenador,'' dijo la ya conocida voz. ''Así es cómo descubrieron lo de mi divorcio. Accedieron al discurso que tenía preparado para el comunicado de prensa.''

''¿Quién ha sido?'' preguntó Emma, ignorando a Ruby, quién la miraba con curiosidad.

''Eso todavía no lo saben,'' contestó Regina. ''Pero la buena noticia es que no ha sido nadie de mi equipo.''

''Bueno, eso es un alivio,'' dijo Emma, haciéndole señas a su asistenta y amiga para decirle que necesitaba diez minutos y un poco de privacidad. Ruby se fue y Emma no volvió a hablar hasta que la puerta estuvo bien cerrada. ''¿Cómo te sientes?''

''Aliviada de que puedo volver a confiar en mi equipo pero preocupada por los documentos a los que esta fuente tiene acceso. Sinceramente, debería estar agradecida de que sólo hicieron público lo de mi divorcio. Al menos esa información sólo afectó a unas pocas personas. En ese ordenador hay piezas de información con mucho más valor y mucho más perjudiciales si salen a la luz, y no sabemos quién las tiene o cómo planean usarlas.''

''Bueno al menos están rastreando al responsable, ¿no?''

''Sí,'' escuchó el abatido suspiro. ''Y hasta nuevo aviso tengo que seguir con mi ordenador conectado y funcionando como siempre para que no sospechen nada.''

''Tiene sentido,'' dijo Emma. ''Esperemos que pronto encuentren quién ha sido.''

''¿Puedo verte esta noche?'' preguntó de repente Regina.

Un poco sorprendida pero no menos contenta, Emma intentó recordar qué planes tenía Henry.

''Mi programa acaba a las 7:30 y luego le he dicho a Henry que le ayudaría con sus deberes. Pero puedes unirte a nosotros,'' añadió Emma, queriendo ver a Regina.

''¿Unirme a ti para ayudar a Henry con los deberes?'' el tono burlón era muy fácil de reconocer.

''Unirte a nosotros para cenar,'' contestó Emma.

''¿En plan cita?''

A Emma se le iluminaron los ojos. ''Sí, en plan cita. Excepto que no puedo decirle a Henry que es una cita.''

''Por supuesto que no,'' contestó Regina. ''Así que, ¿organizo a mi equipo para que lleguemos ahí a las 8:30?''

''Suena perfecto,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Te gusta la pasta?''

''¿Y a quién no?''

''Cierto,'' rió Emma. ''Y bien, porque es la única comida que sé cocinar. Vete preparando para platos que sólo sean de pasta.''

''La veo muy segura de sí misma señorita Swan,'' bromeó Regina, el uso de ese apodo haciendo que Emma se removiera en su asiento. ''¿Quién ha dicho que yo fuera a aceptar una segunda cita?''

''Oh, la aceptarás,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Quién puede resistirse a mi encantadora personalidad?''

Regina rió, la profunda carcajada vibrando a través del teléfono. Emma podía notar su interior contrayéndose. Sabiendo que tenía un montón de trabajo que preparar para su programa y que sería incapaz de concentrarse si seguían hablando, Emma tomó una difícil pero necesaria decisión.

''Tengo que irme,'' dijo la rubia. ''Gracias por llamarme y contarme lo de la investigación. Te veré esta noche.''

''Qué ganas,'' murmuró Regina.

Emma sonrió como una tonta mientras colgaba el teléfono. Cuando Ruby volvió al despacho cinco minutos después, la rubia seguía en el séptimo cielo pensando sobre la llamada y en la velada que iba a pasar con Regina.

''¿Qué te ha puesto de tan buen humor?'' preguntó Ruby.

''Oh, nada,'' dijo Emma. ''Sólo es que tengo ganas de que el senador Jones vuelva al programa. Esta es una buena iniciativa.''

''Tonterías,'' dijo Ruby, sentándose al lado opuesto de Emma con una gran sonrisa. ''Has conocido a alguien.''

''No, no lo he hecho,'' dijo Emma, con el rojo subiéndole a las mejillas.

Ruby rió. ''Si lo has hecho. Ems, te conozco desde hace demasiado y sé cuando estás enamorada. ¿Quién es ella? Esa llamada era ella, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Dónde os conocisteis? ¿Qué -''

Emma levantó la mano para parar la tanda de preguntas. Se sentía mal por esconderle cosas a Ruby, especialmente desde que las dos siempre habían compartido las historias de sus aventuras amorosas. Pero esto no era por ella, y de ninguna manera iba a saber su asistenta y amiga con quién salía Emma. Era demasiado pronto para que alguien supiera que la recientemente divorciada presidenta estaba saliendo con alguien, y mucho menos que ese alguien fuera una corresponsal política. Y el cargo de Ruby en la NBC complicaba las cosas.

''Volvamos al trabajo,'' dijo Emma. ''Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en el programa que ha organizado Jones para ofrecer un espacio más seguro y un centro de terapia para los veteranos con estrés post-traumático.''

Ruby parecía a punto de discutir e intentar sacar chismorreos mucho más interesantes de su amiga. Pero de todos modos, sabía que su relación profesional sólo tenía éxito porque ellas mantenían con cuidado la amistad fuera del trabajo. A pesar de que estuvieran en la NBC, Emma estaba al mando. Pero cuando ella y Mary Margaret llevaran al bar a Emma el próximo viernes, Ruby no dudaría en descubrir la verdad.

* * *

La noticia de que la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos estaría en su apartamento ya no sorprendía a Henry cuando su madre llegó a casa como un cohete dando instrucciones. No se quejó cuando le dijo que ordenara el montón de zapatillas de deporte apiladas en la puerta, ni tampoco cuando tuvo que mover sus deberes a la cocina para que su madre pudiera ayudarle con ellos mientras cocinaba para su invitada.

A pesar de que quería bromear sobre lo entusiasmada que estaba la rubia por ver a la otra mujer, Henry decidió que se aguantaría las ganas. Notaba que esa velada significaba mucho para su madre, a pesar de que él no supiera por qué iba a venir la presidenta, sospechaba de que nunca se le informaría de la razón que había detrás de esta visita tan inesperada. Pero había decidido que no le importaba. Su madre volvía a ser feliz. Feliz de verdad. Más feliz que nunca y todo gracias a esta nueva _amistad_.

''¿Qué?'' preguntó Emma.

''¿Qué qué?''

''Acabas de resoplar,'' dijo Emma, mirando con curiosidad a su hijo mientras removía la comida.

Oops, pensó Henry. Parecía que se le había escapado verbalmente lo que pensaba de la incredulidad de su madre al insistir que ella y Regina sólo eran amigas.

''Nada,'' dijo Henry. ''Así que, ¿crees que debería hacer que el aumento de la población sea el tema central de esta redacción?''

Emma sabía que su hijo acababa de resoplar burlándose de ella pero no iba a presionarle, no si se mantenía centrado en sus deberes. El timbre de la puerta sonó justo cuando los dos se encontraban debatiendo la mejor forma para estructurar su redacción de geografía.

''Espera aquí,'' dijo Emma mientras se movía por el apartamento. Había avisado a Henry de que los agentes especiales vendrían a revisar la casa y él parecía haberlo entendido.

Saludando a Graham, (¿acaso ese hombre no se tomaba ningún día libre?), Emma dejó que entraran a su apartamento y esperó obedientemente para que completaran sus tareas. Cuando uno de los agentes apareció saliendo de la cocina, Henry lo siguió con mala cara.

''¿Qué pasa?'' le preguntó Emma a su hijo.

''Me han quitado el móvil,'' dijo refunfuñando.

''Es el protocolo,'' dijo Graham antes de que Emma pudiera explicarse. ''Lo escanearemos y te lo devolveremos al final de la noche.''

''Lo siento, chico,'' dijo Emma.

Henry hizo una mueca. ''Pensé que no ibas a llamarme más así.''

Emma se encogió de hombros y se giró expectante hacia la puerta, los hombres aún no habían determinado si su apartamento era seguro para que entrara Regina. Henry volvió a la cocina, sin querer cortarle el rollo a su madre cuando la otra mujer apareciera.

Lo preciosa morena apareció en la puerta a los cinco minutos. Con un gesto afirmativo a Graham, la puerta se cerró y ambas mujeres se quedaron a solas.

''Ey,'' dijo Emma.

''Hola,'' contestó Regina.

Emma dio un paso adelante. Regina miró por detrás del hombro de la rubia, casi como si estuviera esperando que su hijo apareciera y las pillara. Aunque Emma sabía que era un riesgo, también sospechaba que Henry no volvería de la cocina. Y, para ser sincera, no podía esperar más. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza para indicar que no iban a ser interrumpidas, Emma dio otro paso adelante. Pero Regina fue más rápida y voló hacia los brazos de Emma al asegurarle que no serían pilladas _in fraganti_. Sus bocas se unieron en una lucha, caótica y ansiosa y sin respiración. Los brazos de Emma rodearon a la morena, acercádola más a ella, presionando sus cuerpos juntos.

Y entonces todo acabó y Regina se apartó, con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza y de la excitación.

''Hola,'' dijo de nuevo.

''Hola,'' repitió Emma. ''Te he echado de menos.''

''Yo también te he echado de menos,'' sonrió Regina. ''¿No se nota?''

''Eso he pensado,'' sonrió Emma, dándole un segundo beso, mucho más suave y dulce. ''¿Tienes hambre?''

Fue ahí cuando Regina se dio cuenta de que el apartamento olía de maravilla, en el aire se notaba un aroma a tomate y especias. Ella asintió y siguió a Emma hacia la cocina, donde se encontraron a Henry, que les sonreía con una sonrisa burlona.

''Hola Henry,'' dijo Regina, sonriéndole al chico que la miraba triunfante.

Emma, de mientras, parecía preocupada. Quizás ese beso había sido un error. ¿Las había visto Henry? ¿O las había escuchado? Estaba segura de que se le había escapado un gemido al notar que la lengua de Regina acariciaba sus labios.

''Presidenta,'' dijo Henry. ''¿Cómo está?''

''Bien gracias,'' contestó Regina. ''Y ya te lo dije, es Regina.''

''Vale,'' dijo Henry. ''Mamá, ¿puedes leer esto?''

Emma, quién se había movido para seguir con la cena, asintió y levantó la mano para alcanzar la redacción. Leyó el párrafo introductorio que había escrito Henry.

''Bien,'' contestó. ''Aunque comprueba tus faltas de ortografía, y asegurate de que mencionas la velocidad del crecimiento económico si vas a hablar sobre la forma en que los negocios internacionales están invirtiendo en ciertas industrias.''

''Gracias,'' dijo Henry.

''¿Quieres vino?'' preguntó Emma, volviéndose hacia Regina, quién estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

''Claro,'' contestó Regina. ''¿Quieres que lo coja yo mientras tu sigues cocinando?''

Emma asintió y señaló la nevera, donde tenía una botella fría del mismo vino que ella y Regina habían compartido la anterior velada. Henry las miró por el rabillo del ojo, mientras la presidenta cruzaba su cocina, abría la nevera y cogía la bebida.

''Henry,'' dijo Regina, haciendo que se asustara, temiendo que le hubieran pillado mirándola.

''¿Qué?''

''Se dice 'dime','' le corrigió Emma automáticamente.

''¿Quieres algo de beber?'' ofreció Regina.

''Una coca-cola por favor,'' dijo Henry, divertido ante la doméstica situación.

Regina asintió y cogió la botella de coca-cola de la nevera para darle lo que había pedido. Emma le señaló el armario donde estaban los vasos antes de volver a centrarse en la comida. Sirviendo las copas, Regina le acercó una a Emma y luego le acercó el vaso de coca-cola a Henry. Dándole las gracias a la mujer, Henry siguió con su redacción.

''¿En qué estás trabajando?''

Henry levantó la mirada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acababa la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos de preguntarle sobre sus deberes? Teniendo en cuenta la cara expectante que le miraba, sí.

''Em, sólo es un estúpido trabajo de geografía sobre cómo las naciones desarrolladas empiezan a ver la división de clases mientras la economía coge fuerza.''

''Suena interesante,'' contestó Regina.

''Supongo,'' dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros. ''La geografía no se me da muy bien. Sinceramente prefiero la ciencia.''

''A mi también me gustaba la ciencia,'' dijo Regina. ''En particular la química.''

''¿En serio?'' preguntó Emma mientras escurría la pasta.

''Sí, todavía puedo recitar la tabla periódica,'' dijo Regina.

''Friki,'' bromeó Emma.

Regina rió ligeramente mientras Henry las observaba. ¿De verdad que iban a seguir manteniendo la fachada delante de él? Cualquiera que tuviera ojos podía ver lo que estaba pasando entre las dos mujeres. Y ese largo silencio que había habido después de que Regina llegara al apartamento sólo podía haber sido causado por las dos haciendo una cosa en particular. Eso junto con el hecho de que había un poco de carmín en los labios de su madre confirmaba la teoría de Henry. Pero por ahora no le importaba hacerse el loco, si eso es lo que su madre deseaba.

''Henry, ya puedes guardar eso. La cena ya está lista,'' anunció Emma, añadiendo la salsa por encima de los recién separados platos de pasta.

El adolescente apiló obedientemente sus libros y los apartó a un lado. Entonces, haciendo gala de una amabilidad poco característica de él, se dirigió a poner los cubiertos.

''Oh, ya he puesto yo la mesa,'' dijo Emma mientras recogía los utensilios que había utilizado.

Henry frunció el ceño y miró la pequeña mesa que acababa de dejar libre de deberes. Definitivamente no había cubiertos. ''¿Dónde?''

Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia la puerta abierta del comedor, Emma cogió los tres platos, cada plato haciendo equilibrio en su antebrazo, y se dirigió hacia la pequeña sala. Henry ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que habían comido allí. Creía que fue unos cuantos años atrás cuando su padre se había quedado en la ciudad para Acción de Gracias.

Sentándose en la mesa, Regina levantó su copa. ''Un brindis,'' anunció. ''Por los dos, que habéis dejado que os visite aún habiendo avisado con poco tiempo de antelación. Lo aprecio de verdad.''

''No hay problema,'' sonrió Emma.

''Excepto por mi teléfono,'' añadió Henry sin venir a cuento.

Regina frunció el ceño. ''¿Te han quitado el teléfono?''

Henry asintió. ''Mamá me ha dicho que ha sido por razones de seguridad.''

Regina suspiró y dejó la copa en la mesa sin darle un sorbo. ''Lo siento Henry, deja que vaya a pedirselo a Graham. No debería de haber hecho eso.''

Justo cuando Regina se estaba levantando de la mesa, Emma alcanzó su muñeca. La morena intentó no pensar en el agradable calor que emanaba la mano que la retenía y en cambio se volvió hacia la mujer que estaba evitando que se fuera.

''No, le irá bien estar sin teléfono durante unas horas. Se pasa el día pegado a él,'' dijo Emma.

''Claro, porque tengo amigos,'' rió Henry.

''Yo tengo amigos,'' protestó Emma, haciendo que Regina se riera mientras volvía a su asiento.

''Ruby es una compañera de trabajo, no cuenta.''

''Bueno, ¿y qué hay de Regina? Ella es mi amiga,'' remarcó Emma.

Henry rió. ''Ya, claro, si eso es lo que quieres seguir pretendiendo.''

Emma y Regina intercambiaron miradas. Aunque Henry ya estaba comiéndose la pasta. Emma negó con la cabeza, diciéndole silenciosamente a la mujer que deberían dejar pasar ese comentario. Contenta de seguir con el plan de Emma en cuanto a su hijo, Regina cogió su cubierto y empezó a comer.

El gemido que se le escapó cuando probó el primer bocado hizo que a Emma se le contrajera todo su ser. Incluso Henry levantó la vista de su comida al escuchar el sonido.

''Esto está delicioso, Emma,'' dijo Regina después de tragar el primer bocado. ''¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?''

''Lo he ido aprendiendo,'' dijo Emma encogiendose de hombros. ''Tenía que mantener a este,'' y señaló a Henry, ''con vida e interesado en lo que le ponía en el plato. A decir verdad, todas mis creaciones llevan pasta.''

''Estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso,'' dijo la presidenta con una gran sonrisa. ''En serio, está delicioso.''

''Gracias,'' dijo Emma, orgullosa de que Regina estuviera disfrutando de su comida. Estaba segura de que la mujer había comido en los mejores restaurantes del mundo. ''Sólo es salsa de tomate.''

''Ya, pero es casera y está hecha por tí, así que es especial,'' contestó Regina.

Henry rodó los ojos. Cada vez se volvían menos sutiles sobre lo que transpiraba entre ellas.

La comida continuó con una educada conversación, Henry respondiendo las preguntas que le hacían pero mayormente eran Emma y Regina las que mantenían la conversación. Tan pronto como se acabaron los platos, Henry se excusó para irse.

''Hay helado en el congelador por si queires un poco,'' dijo Emma en voz alta después de que el adolescente cogiera sus deberes y desapareciera hacia su habitación para acabar la redacción. Y para darle un poco de privacidad a las dos.

Una vez estuvo fuera de alcance, Emma se volvió hacia Regina. ''Creo que lo sabe.''

''¿Sabe el qué?'' preguntó Regina.

''Lo nuestro,'' contestó Emma.

''¿Qué nuestro?'' dijo coqueteando.

Emma entrecerró los ojos. ''¿En serio vas a hacérmelo decir?''

''Me gustaría saber qué ibas a decir, sí,'' dijo Regina tomándole el pelo.

''¿Quieres que nos ponga etiquetas? ¿Ya?''

Regina se sonrojó. ''Lo siento, no. Quería decir, no sí no quieres. Si es demasiado rápido o algo. No me refería a -''

Emma interrumpió a la morena inclinándose en la mesa y besándola. Las palabras quedaron silenciadas por los labios de Emma presionados con los suyos, cualquier miedo esfumándose mientras sentía esa creciente y conocida pasión que emanaba de la rubia.

''Yo diría que estamos saliendo, ¿no crees?'' dijo Emma cuando se separaron.

''Saliendo,'' dijo Regina lentamente.

''Sip,'' asintió Emma. ''Conociéndonos. Explorando cómo nos sentimos la una con la otra. Aprendiendo todo lo que hay que saber. Saliendo.''

''Me gusta como suena,'' dijo Regina.

''¿Qué parte?''

''La parte de conocernos mejor, la de explorar nuestros sentimientos. Todo en realidad,'' admitió Regina. ''Estoy...estoy muy emocionada, de verdad. Creo que nunca me he sentido así con nadie y eso significa que no sé qué esperar pero tengo ganas de descubrir lo que nos depara el futuro.''

Emma le sonrió a la mujer que tenía delante. No había estado segura de qué esperarse en cuanto al hecho de empezar una relación con Regina, pero estaba contenta de ver que la mujer no iba a ser ni tan aprensiva ni tan reluctante como había pensado.

''Yo también,'' dijo Emma. ''Y ahora mismo, creo que nuestro futuro implica más vino y acurrucarnos en el sofá.''

''¿Acurrucarnos?''

''Sip, acurrucarnos,'' sonrió Emma.

''Vale,'' dijo Regina. ''Me acurrucaré contigo.''


	20. La primera cita

De camino a la sala de estar, Emma sacó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Henry, diciéndole que ella y Regina estarían en esa sala. Él les aseguró que, bajo ningún concepto, las molestaría. Emma no estaba segura de si era porque el chico no tenía intención de pasar más tiempo con la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos o porque de verdad que sabía lo que estaba floreciendo entre las dos mujeres y, por consecuencia, quería mantenerse alejado.

Siendo sincera, mientras Emma cogía asiento en el sofá junto a la morena, no le importaba la razón que le ofrecía un poco de tiempo a solas con Regina, quién ahora se había acurrucado a su lado de forma inmediata, con las piernas dobladas bajo su peso. Emma alzó una ceja.

''¿Qué?'' dijo Regina mientras contemplaba la expresión de la rubia.

''Estás prácticamente acurrucándote contra mí,'' dijo Emma mientras colocaba su brazo en los hombros de Regina, acercando más a la mujer.

''Me has ofrecido acurrucarnos en el sofá,'' contestó Regina. ''Así que lo voy a disfrutar.''

Emma rió. ''Podemos acurrucarnos en el sofá cuando quieras.''

Regina sonrió y acurrucó más cerca. Era raro lo cómoda que ya se sentía con Emma. A pesar de su nueva relación, de alguna manera, la sensación del cuerpo de Emma abrazando el suyo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre los hombros de la joven mujer se sentía bien. A juzgar por el pequeño sonido de satisfacción que hizo Emma, la rubia sentía lo mismo.

''¿Así que, cómo ha ido tu día?'' preguntó Emma.

Una profunda carcajada vibró por todo el cuerpo de Emma, causando un cosquilleo dentro de ella que luchó por contener.

''¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?'' dijo Regina, aún riendo.

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Emma. ''Eso es lo que hacen las parejas que salen juntas.''

''En ese caso, ha sido un día muy concurrido. Muchas reuniones, muchas cosas que hacer. La información que me dio el agente del FBI no ha hecho que esté más tranquila. Sólo he estado intentando descubrir quién puede haber gastado tanta cantidad de dinero en lo que debe de ser un programa de espionaje muy sofisticado.''

Emma asintió mostrándose de acuerdo. Ella también había estado pensando en eso. El ordenador de la presidenta era probablemente uno de las máquinas más encriptadas del planeta. Aquel o aquella responsable debía de ser uno de los mejores piratas informáticos del mundo, no sólo había conseguido superar las infinitas barreras de ciberseguridad, sino que también lo había hecho sin ser detectado.

''Alguna idea de quién puede ser?'' preguntó Emma.

''Nadie,'' contestó Regina. ''Lo más raro es que la única pieza de información que ha sido revelada ha sido lo de mi divorcio. De todos los documentos que hay ahí, ese no era ni por asomo el más escandaloso.''

''Quizás para la persona que te ha hackeado sí que tenía valor,'' sugirió Emma.

''¿De qué forma ?'' preguntó Regina. ''Los únicos que se aprovecharon de ello fueron los medios de comunicación. No creo que August y la NBC estén detrás de esto, ¿no crees?''

''No,'' dijo Emma en seguida. ''Pero el responsable debe estar ligado a eso de alguna manera, lo que significa que hay un rastro de dinero. ¿Habéis investigado a August?''

''Aparentemente han peinado sus finanzas y no han encontrado nada. Él se niega a hablar con los agentes de investigación, se niega a darnos un nombre.''

''Está en su derecho de defender a su fuente,'' remarcó Emma. Regina se removió contra ella ante la justificación de los actos del jefe de Emma. ''Pero desearía que se diera cuenta de que hacer eso no está bien,'' añadió apresuradamente.

''Quien sea que me haya hackeado ahora tiene información mucho más peligrosa en sus manos. No me importa mi matrimonio, no mucho. Pero, ¿y la identidad de todos los agentes especiales que tenemos repartidos por el mundo? ¿Y nuestras competencias nucleares? Esa información no puede caer en manos equivocadas. Si no descubrimos quién es el responsable y nos deshacemos de él, un escándalo mediático será sólo la punta del iceberg.

Emma frunció el ceño. ¿Con quién demonios podía haber estado comunicándose August? Regina tenía razón; la persona detrás de este hackeo debía de tener un amplio abanico de fondos y la única razón para invertir tanto tiempo en desarrollar un programa de espionaje tan sofisticado sólo podía ser por ganar dinero. El soborno de August apenas era una compensación. Podía venderse información mucho más valiosa.

''No quiero arruinar esta velada hablando de programas de espionaje que están casi a nivel militar,'' dijo Regina con un suspiro. ''¿Podemos olvidarnos de ello? ¿Cómo ha ido tu día?''

A pesar de que seguía con curiosidad por saber quién podía estar detrás del hackeo, Emma escuchó la petición de Regina. ''Ha estado bien. Volveré a contar con el senador Jones para el programa antes de que acabe la semana. ¿Has leído su iniciativa para los veteranos?''

''Sí'', asintió Regina. ''Es admirable. Es un buen hombre. Estoy segura de que hará grandes cosas y cambiará muchas vidas.''

''No tantas como tú,'' dijo Emma, besando la coronilla de Regina. ''¿Cómo va progresando el proyecto de ley sobre la reforma de armas?''

Regina suspiró. ''Hoy me reunido con el jefe de la ANR para intentar convencerlo y que muestre su apoyo. No ha ido muy bien. Me temo que vamos a tener que intentar persuadir uno por uno a los senadores para que voten este proyecto.''

''Lo siento,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero estoy segura de que te las apañarás. Tengo fe en tu habilidad por conseguirlo.''

''Kathryn cree que necesitamos más cobertura. De hecho ella sugirió que yo volviera a tu programa.''

''¿En serio?'' dijo Emma, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

''Sí pero creo que deberíamos apostar por alguien que me lleve la contraria. Debatir con un presentador tenaz me permitirá mostrar todos los argumentos de por qué América necesita esta reforma. Sin ánimos de ofender, pero ambas sabemos que tú no harías eso conmigo.''

''Oh.''

Notando el abatimiento en la voz de la rubia, Regina levantó la cabeza para mirar a Emma.

''Lo siento, de verdad que no pretendía ofenderte,'' dijo Regina.

''No lo has hecho,'' dijo Emma. ''Tienes razón. Sería mejor y te haría parecer más dura que salieras en televisión enfrentándote a alguien que no es demócrata como yo.''

''¿Entonces por qué estás triste?'' preguntó Regina. La habitual sonrisa había desaparecido del rostro de Emma y la morena quería saber qué hacer para que volviera.

''Es sólo que me he ilusionado con la idea de tenerte de vuelta en el estudio, sinceramente,'' admitió Emma. ''Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y tener la oportunidad de hacerlo fuera de nuestros hogares estaría bien.''

''Lo siento,'' dijo Regina. ''No pretendía darte falsas esperanzas. No debería haberlo mencionado. Y siento mucho el hecho de que no podamos vernos como lo hacen los demás.''

Sintiéndose culpable por haber sacado el tema, Emma negó con la cabeza y le dio un rápido beso a la triste morena.

''No, entiendo por qué no podemos vernos en público. No pasa nada. Sólo ha sido una estúpida fantasía que he imaginado en mi cabeza. Tampoco es que hubiéramos podido caminar por los pasillos de la NBC de la manita. ¿Qué presentador crees que sería más adecuado para la reforma sobre las armas?''

''Creo que vamos a escoger a Christopher Walsh,'' dijo Regina.

Emma hizo mala cara. Conocía a Walsh de las veces que había estado en las ruedas de prensa de la Casa Blanca. Era un antiguo republicano conocido por sus tradicionales ideas. ''Ese hombre es un títere. Ojalá pudieras venir a mi programa. Discutiré contigo si eso lo que quieres.''

Regina rió. ''Cariño, has estado alabando esta reforma durante dos semanas. Lo siento pero no creo que el público se crea que has cambiado de opinión. Por mucho que me gustaría aparecer de nuevo en tu programa, ahora no es el momento.''

Era cierto, Emma lo sabía. Pero seguía estando decepcionada. A pesar de que sólo habían pasado unas semanas desde que Regina había salido en el Show de Swan, la sensación de estar entusiasmada por la morena ya se había ido. O quizás había sido reemplazada por algo diferente. De un modo u otro, la idea de tener de nuevo a la presidenta en su plató hizo que Emma se diera cuenta de que eso era algo que deseaba. Con suerte ya habría una oportunidad en el futuro para que pasara.

''¿Qué estás pensando?'' murmuró Regina, aún contemplando el rostro de la rubia, a pesar de estar en un ángulo un poco incómodo y con el cuello ya que le empezaba a doler.

''Sólo estoy maravillada ante lo mucho que ha cambiado todo durante estas últimas semanas,'' admitió Emma.

''¿Para bien?''

''De la mejor manera,'' dijo Emma, acercando a Regina con su brazo. ''Inesperado pero de la mejor manera.''

''Estoy de acuerdo,'' dijo Regina con suavidad. ''Si alguien me hubiera dicho que un mes después de convertirme en Presidenta de los Estados Unidos me divorciaría y saldría con una mujer, probablemente les hubiera enviado a un centro de salud mental.''

''¿Te molesta?'' preguntó Emma. ''¿El hecho de que ambas somos mujeres?''

Regina negó con la cabeza. ''Es nuevo pero no me molesta. Nunca antes me había encontrado sexualmente atraída por una mujer pero creo que sé lo que siento por tí.''

''No digas eso,'' dijo Emma entre dientes.

''¿Decir el qué?''

''Sexo,'' dijo Emma de mala gana.

Regina rió ligeramente. El sonido no ayudó a apaciguar el calor que había emanado del interior de Emma al escuchar a la morena decir esa palabra. Pero a juzgar por la forma en que los dedos de la mujer acariciaban la manga del suéter de Emma, quizás a Regina le daba igual.

''¿Confías en que Henry se quede en su habitación?'' murmuró Regina mientras se acomodaba ligeramente, acercándose más a Emma.

Incapaz de formular palabra, Emma simplente asintió. En ese momento, no podía darle más igual si su hijo las pillaba, no cuando la morena la estaba mirando como si se la quisiera comer entera.

Al confirmar Emma que no serían interrumpidas, los labios de Regina cubrieron los de la rubia. Su mano, que había estado acariciando el brazo de Emma, alcanzó su cuello y se acomodó suavemente alrededor de él, acercando más a la sorprendida mujer. Fue una sorpresa para ambas mujeres, parecía que Regina no tenía problema en iniciar el contacto. A pesar de que Emma había estado dándole tiempo a la morena, siguiendo el paso de la mujer y tomándose la relación al ritmo que dictase Regina, parecía que la intimidad entre ellas estaba progresando rápidamente. Regina también estaba sorprendida de lo cómoda que estaba con Emma, acariciándola, sintiéndola. Después de tantos años sin contacto físico, se pensaba que le llevaría tiempo volver a sentirse cómoda.

Pero ese no era el caso. Mientras el beso se volvía más profundo, la lengua de Regina se coló en la boca de Emma, probando el ligero toque a vino que había en los labios de la mujer, y se presionó incluso más cerca de la rubia. Emma no tardó en verse tumbada de espaldas en el sofá, con Regina a horcajadas de sus caderas, con los dedos enterrados en unos enredados rizos rubios. Emma por su parte, había movido las manos para acariciar el trasero de Regina, una acción que le propinó un gemido de satisfacción por parte de la morena. Sonriendo en mitad del beso, apretó suavemente esa zona antes de permitir que una de las manos se deslizara de vuelta al cuello de Regina, los dedos jugando y acariciando su sensible lóbulo de la oreja.

Regina soltó un jadeo de deleite al sentir que los dedos de la rubia acariciaban esa parte tan sensitiva de su cuerpo. Siempre le había gustado que jugaran con sus orejas y podía sentir cómo Emma sonreía triunfante ante tal descubrimiento.

''¿Te gusta?'' preguntó la rubia sin dejar de besarla.

''Mucho,'' contestó Regina antes de que la lengua de Emma invadiera su boca, la rubia tomando control del beso por primera vez.

Era diferente, con Emma al mando, pero igual de embriagador, decidió Regina. Podía sentir la lengua de la rubia mientras exploraba su boca, justo como había hecho cuando besó a Regina esa primera vez. La joven mujer también usaba sus dientes, algo nuevo para Regina, pero descubrió que era igual de estimulante. Mientras su labio era capturado gentilmente por los blancos dientes de Emma, Regina dejó escapar otro gemido de placer. Incapaz de contenerse, las caderas de la rubia se contonearon hacia arriba, buscando hacer fricción contra la mujer que tenía encima de ella. Y entonces Regina, sin respiración, se separó.

''Lo siento,'' dijo Emma de golpe. ''No pretendía...no estaba sugiriendo...puedo esperar...no es lo que -''

''Emma, no pasa nada,'' le aseguró Regina, besando a la sonrojada rubia que parecía enfadada con ella misma ante el involuntario movimiento.

''Lo siento,'' repitó Emma.

''¿Sientes haberte sentido excitada?''

Emma tragó saliva pesadamente. Justo cuando pensaba que Regina no podía ser más sexy, parecía que estaba equivocada.

''Siento haberte forzado a hacer algo por lo que no estabas preparada.''

''¿Quién ha dicho que no estoy preparada?''

La garganta de Emma se oprimió. ¿De verdad estaba diciendo Regina lo que parecía que decía?

''Me siento atraída por ti, Emma,'' continuó diciendo la morena. ''Soy muy consciente de cómo reacciona mi cuerpo cuando estoy cerca tuyo y sé que significa. Sólo porque no haya estado nunca con una mujer no significa que no quiero descubrir cómo sería. Contigo,'' añadió. ''No me he apartado porque no quisiera hacerlo. Me he apartado porque si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente ya estarías desnuda y tu hijo sólo está a unos pasos de aquí. He parado antes de que fuera muy tarde y antes de ser incapaz de controlar lo mucho que te deseo.''

Asombrada, Emma sólo contempló el rostro de la mujer que tenía encima. Regina aún estaba a horcajadas y sentada encima de ella, con las rodillas a cada lado de las costillas de Emma, las pelvis de ambas alineadas. La parte más íntima de la rubia palpitaba ante la cercanía, y por lo que acababa de decir Regina, la de ella también.

''Sólo han pasado tres días,'' dijo Emma lentamente. A pesar de que habían pasado muchas cosas desde el pasado viernes, era importante recordar lo reciente que era esta relación.

Regina frunció el ceño. ''Lo sé. Siento que yo también me dejara llevar. Si no estás preparada entonces -''

Unos labios callaron el resto de la frase mientras Emma se incorporaba. Cogiendo a Regina en sus brazos mientras se sentaba, la boca de Emma intentó demostrarle a la morena lo equivocada que estaba. Era imposible que Emma no quisiera tener sexo con la morena.

''Regina, por favor, no entiendas mal, porque yo también te deseo. Lo hago, desesperadamente. Nunca he deseado a nadie tanto como te deseo a tí.''

A la morena se le iluminó la cara y le sonrió a la mujer sobre la cual estaba sentada. ''¿Así que estamos de acuerdo? Ambas queremos esto.''

''Por supuesto,'' asintió Emma. ''Eres preciosa. ¿Quién no te desaría? Pero no quiero que nos precipitemos. No quiero ir muy rápida, forzarte a algo por lo que aún no estés preparada y arruinar el futuro que podríamos haber tenido.''

''No me estás presionando, Emma'' le aseguró Regina. ''Y estoy lista. Sé que la gente piensa que estoy recién divorciada pero tú conoces la verdad. He estado soltera durante seis años, Emma. Me había hecho a la idea de que tendría que esperar a que acabara mi mandato como presidenta para poder conocer a alguien nuevo. Pero entonces Robin movió ficha y te conocí. Supongo que ha sido una situación en el momento oportuno. Pero lo que sí que está claro es que no es algo por lo que no esté preparada. Tampoco estoy diciendo que nos vayamos a la cama ahora mismo pero por favor, no pienses que no lo deseo, que no te deseo.''

''El sexo complica las cosas,'' susurró Emma.

''Esto ya es complicado,'' remarcó Regina, ignorando el descubrimiento de que escuchar a la rubia hablar de sexo le afectaba lo mismo que a Emma cuando lo hacía ella. ''Al menos de esta forma puede ser complicado pero placentero. Aunque, me temo que me llevará algún tiempo aprender cómo se hace con una mujer.''

''Yo te enseñaré,'' dijo Emma con ganas.

Regina rió. ''No hay duda de que lo harás. Pero no esta noche.''

Emma hizo un puchero pero asintió. Incluso si esto sólo había sido su primera cita, no podían ignorar el hecho de que Henry se encontraba haciendo sus deberes de geografía justo al final del pasillo.

''¿Cuando?''

''Pronto,'' le aseguró Regina a la rubia. ''No creo que pueda esperar mucho más, sinceramente. Y no porque hayan pasado seis años desde la última vez que tuve sexo.''

Emma tragó saliva. Ahora sí que sentía presión.

''Cuando tú estés lista,'' dijo Emma, intento recordarle a Regina que no tenía por qué precipitarse, por mucho que ambas se desearan.

''Nada está siendo hecho con prisa,'' le aseguró Regina. ''Al menos, yo no me siento apresurada. ¿Y tu?''

''No,'' dijo Emma. ''Puede que esta sea nuestra primera cita oficial pero creo que ambas estuvimos ignorando durante semanas lo que había entre nosotras.''

''Bueno, yo creo que tú lo sabías,'' remarcó Regina, con las manos acariciando gentilmente arriba y abajo la espalda de Emma.

''Sabía lo que sentía,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero nunca pensé que tú sentirías lo mismo.''

''¿Cómo podía no sentirlo?'' preguntó Regina. ''¿Cómo podía no enamorarme de alguien tan guapa, lista, amable, empática y atenta?''

Sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso, roto sólo porque ambas escucharon el sonido de una puerta cerrándose en algún lugar del apartamento. Regina se quitó del regazo de Emma y se retiró al lugar más alejado del sofá, ambas mujeres limpiándose los labios a pesar de que el rastro de pintalabios de Regina ya hacía rato que se había ido de sus rostros. Emma estaba atenta por si escuchaba algún ruido, alguna pista para saber dónde estaba su hijo. Pero Henry no apareció y después de que se escuchara la cadena del váter, la puerta de su habitación se volvió a cerrar.

''Debería irme,'' dijo Regina, sin tener ganas de hacerlo pero sabiendo que era la decisión correcta. Ambas tenían que trabajar a la mañana siguiente.

''Vale,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Cuando podré verte de nuevo?''

''¿El fin de semana?'' dijo Regina. ''Tengo una cena este viernes con el Presidente de China pero se va a la mañana siguiente y no creo que tenga ninguna cita ni el sábado ni el domingo.''

''Mi viernes se basará en cócteles con Ruby y Mary Margaret,'' dijo Emma. ''Llevamos vidas muy diferentes.''

Regina no pudo negar eso, pero sus diferencias no las hacían incompatibles. Le gustaba que Emma tuviera una vida comparativamente tan normal, aunque la rubia tenía todo el derecho a tenerla. También le gustaba pasar tiempo en el apartamento. A pesar de que la Casa Blanca le estaba empezando a parecer más como su casa a medida que se acostumbraba al espacio, la comodidad del apartamento de Emma le atraía más. De todas formas, si la pareja quería pasar tiempo a solas y de calidad las dos juntas, su casa era mucho más segura.

''Te llamaré,'' dijo Regina cuando llegaron a la puerta. ''Dile adiós a Henry de mi parte.''

''Claro,'' dijo Emma. ''Ten cuidado de camino a casa.''

Regina asintió y se inclinó para un prolongado beso final. Ninguna mujer quería que se acabara pero al cabo de un rato, la morena se separó.

''Buenas noches,'' dijo, apartándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y sonriendo con timidez a la rubia.

Emma sintió que se derretía por dentro al ver a la adorable mujer antes de murmurar sus buenas noches y abrirle la puerta. Segundos más tarde la presidenta había sido acorralada por Graham y su equipo y Emma se quedó sola en el pasillo, contando ya los minutos hasta que se volvieran a ver.

* * *

Aquí os dejo dos capítulo más! Gracias por el apoyo chicxs! :)


	21. La noche de fiesta

Emma estuvo toda la semana en el séptimo cielo después de haber estado con Regina. Si Ruby tenía sus sospechas de que la rubia había conocido a alguien, el buen humor que había mostrado su jefa ya era suficiente para confirmar dichas sospechas. Es por eso que Ruby, con Mary Margaret uniéndose a ellas, acorraló a Emma tan pronto como se sentaron en una de las mesas de Saviours.

''Bueno, cuéntanoslo todo.''

Suponía que debería habérselo esperado, pensó Emma mientras daba un largo sorbo a su bebida, ganando un poco de tiempo antes de contestar.

''¿Contaros el qué?'' preguntó con chulería, pretendiendo no saber a qué se refería su amiga.

''¿Quién es ella?'' presionó Ruby.

''¿Quién es quién?'' sonrió Emma con malicia.

Ruby rodó los ojos. ''Eres una terrible mentirosa. Puede que seas una buena comentadora política pero hubieras sido una política malísima.''

''Oh me ofendes,'' bromeó Emma. Puede que hubiera pasado toda la vida siguiendo la política pero nunca había tenido el deseo de convertirse en una.

''Vamos, Ems,'' se quejó Ruby. ''Sé que estás saliendo con alguien. Sólo quiero saber quién es las persona que te está haciendo tan feliz. Hace años que no te veía así de contenta.''

''Eso es cierto,'' añadió Mary Margaret. Llevaba poco rato con Emma al lado pero ya había notado el cambio en su amiga. Era obvio que la rubia estaba más feliz de lo que había estado nunca desde que Lily se fue. Y naturalmente, ambas amigas tenían curiosidad por saber quién era la responsable.

''Bueno, vale,'' dijo Emma. ''He conocido a alguien. ¿Ya estáis contentas?''

''No tan contentas como tú,'' contestó Ruby. ''¿Quién es ella?''

''No os lo puedo decir,'' contestó Emma.

Mary Margaret se acercó más, notando ya los cotilleos. Desafortunadamente, dado su amor por no callarse nada, aquellos que la conocían sabían que era mejor no contarle ningún secreto si querían que así lo siguiera siendo. Y ciertamente Emma no quería que la morena descubriera lo de Regina. Al menos no aún.

''¿Por qué no nos lo puedes contar?'' preguntó Mary Margaret.

''Hemos acordado que por ahora lo mantendremos en secreto,'' dijo Emma. Después de todo, tampoco es que eso fuera mentira.

''¿Por qué?''

''Es una relación que acaba de empezar,'' dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros. ''Queremos ver lo que hay entre nosotras antes de hacerlo público.''

''¿Aún no ha salido del armario?'' preguntó Ruby. ''¿Es por eso que no puedes decirnos nada? ¿La conocemos?''

''No os voy a contar nada sobre ella, chicas. Lo siento. He prometido que no lo haría y no voy a romper esa promesa. Todo lo que necesitáis saber es que estoy feliz y tengo ganas de tener un futuro con esta mujer.''

Mary Margaret se dejó caer en su asiento, con cara de decepción. Ruby, en cambio, sonreía abiertamente. Emma observó la reacción de su asistenta con sospecha.

''¿Qué?''

''Es sólo que nunca te había visto así,'' dijo Ruby. ''Te gusta de verdad, ¿no?''

Emma se sonrojó ligeramente. No por vergüenza sino porque lo que Ruby acababa de decir era cierto. ''Sí, mucho,'' admitió. ''Hacía tiempo que no sentía nada parecido, Rubes.''

Ruby le sonrió a su amiga. ''Me alegro por ti, Emma. Te lo mereces.''

¿Se lo merecía? Pensó Emma para sí misma. Había estado soltera durante mucho tiempo y sabía que tenía mucho que ofrecer a la hora de tener relaciones. Se consideraba un buen partido. Pero eso era cuando se comparaba con el mercado más conocido de gente que tenía relaciones. Y Regina jugaba en otra liga. ¿Seguía siendo entonces Emma un buen partido? No tenía dudas de que Regina la deseaba; eso había quedado bastante obvio la tarde-noche del lunes. ¿Pero se merecía a Regina? Más allá de su atracción inicial la una por la otra y la facilidad de conversa que tenían cada vez que pasaban tiempo juntas, ¿de verdad que Emma sería suficiente para ella que era más madura? ¿Sería Emma un buen partido para la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos? Dando otro sorbo asu bebida, Emma intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y centró toda su atención a Mary Margaret, que ahora había empezado a hablar sobre el último drama en la escuela.

* * *

Dando las buenas noches al Presidente de China, Regina fue escoltada de vuelta al comedor donde había estado pasando el rato con el líder político del país, al igual que con el resto de líderes y diplomáticos que habían sido invitados. Se sentía aliviada de llegar a su silencioso y propio espacio personal, y por fin se pudo quitar los tacones. Al principio, ganarse el apoyo de gente importante y comer con ellos había sido una parte divertida del trabajo, pero ahora estaba empezando a convertirse en algo agotador. Esa cena en particular había sido planeada para convencer al hombre para que firmara el nuevo acuerdo comercial que había estado rondando durante los últimos cuatro días. No estaba segura si lo había conseguido, aunque Daniel había dicho que había notado cómo la mirada del hombre se posaba en su escote mientras hablaban.

Regina siempre había sabido que ser la primera mujer como presidenta iba a ser difícil y estaba determinada a no usar sus atributos femeninos para sus planes políticos. De todas formas, parecía que la mera presencia de una mujer ya era suficiente para distraer a los hombres más poderosos del mundo de los temas que importaban de verdad. Al fin y al cabo, el acuerdo comercial sería beneficioso tanto para China como para Estados Unidos. Regina sólo había añadido unas pocas restricciones al acuerdo existente, sin querer causar problemas en su reciente presidencia. Si el hombre apreciaba el volumen de sus pechos y firmaba el acuerdo, no podía quejarse.

Mientras caminaba descalza por la cocina, Regina sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Emma. Se había estado preguntando cómo había ido la noche de la rubia con sus amigas, algo que la dejó pensando en cómo sería el salir una noche con amigas. Hizo nota mental de preguntarle a Kathryn si quería pasar un día juntas sin hablar sobre política. Dudaba que alguna de las dos fuera capaz de no llevar el tema de conversación hacia ese campo pero al menos podían intentarlo. Regina se dio cuenta de que estar en lo más alto era algo bastante solitario.

Incluso con Emma, y eso que ambas se enviaban mensajes a diario, Regina aún se sentía sola. Lo había estado esperando, se había preparado para la inmensa presión y responsabilidad que conllevaba ser presidenta, pero aún así se seguía sorprendiendo. A eso se le sumaba que Robin se había mudado al poco tiempo de la inauguración, y Regina se pasaba la mayor parte de sus tardes sentada en silencio, ya fuera trabajando o pensando en el trabajo. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo más en su vida. O a alguien.

Su teléfono sonó mientras acababa de servirse una copa de vino. Sonrió incluso antes de abrir el mensaje, pero la felicidad de Regina se desvaneció al ver que ese mensaje no lo había enviado la persona que esperaba.

 **¿Tienes un momento para llamarte? Robin**

Regina suspiró. ¿Y ahora qué quería? A pesar de que tener una charla con su ex era lo último que le apetecía hacer, contestó afirmativamente y segundos después contestó la llamada.

''Hola Regina,'' dijo la conocida voz.

''Robin, hola. ¿Cómo estás?''

''Bien gracias,'' contestó su ex marido. ''¿Cómo estás tú?''

''Ocupada pero bien, gracias.''

''Bien,'' dijo Robin. ''Eso es bueno.''

Hubo una larga pausa. ''¿Querías algo?''

''Sí,'' dijo Robin, recordando que había sido él quién había solicitado contactar con ella. ''Un reportero encontró quiénes son Marian y Roland. Se han presentado en la escuela de Roland y han intentado conseguir una entrevista.''

''Bueno, tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder,'' remarcó Regina. ''Quiero decir, ahora vives con ella y no es que la gente no conozca tu cara. La prensa lo hubiera descubierto en el momento en el que te vieran con alguno de los dos.''

''Lo sé pero no es justo para ellos. ¿Puedes hacer algo?''

''¿Cómo qué?'' preguntó Regina. ''La prensa tiene todo el derecho a seguir la historia. Les pedí que os dejaran a ti, a Marian y a Roland en paz pero no puedo hacer mucho más.''

''Eres la Presidenta,'' dijo Robin de mal humor. ''Seguro que puedes parar este acoso.''

''Ir a una escuela a penas cuenta como acoso,'' contestó Regina.

''También han aparecido por la casa,'' dijo Robin. ''Haciendo fotos. Haciéndole preguntas a los vecinos.''

''No puedo hacer nada para parar eso,'' dijo Regina. ''Si quieres estar con tu nueva familia, entonces vas a tener que encargarte tu de que la prensa quiera conocer más sobre ellos.''

Se escuchó un suspiro exasperante. ''Bien, gracias por nada.''

Regina se enfureció. ''¿Acaso esto es culpa mía?''

''No es culpa tuya que haya sucedido pero había pensado que serías de ayuda a la hora de hacer algo.''

''¿Cómo qué? ¿Quieres que ponga ordenes de alejamiento a cada periodista de los Estados Unidos? ¿Quieres que os ponga a ti y a tu familia en protección de testigos o a un equipo de agentes las veinticuatro horas fuera de vuestra casa? No puedo hacer nada con el hecho de que la prensa está buscando una historia sobre la infidelidad del hombre que antes había estado casado con la presidenta. Si hubieras querido protegerlos entonces quizás no hubieras acudido a ellos.''

''¿Es eso lo que quieres?'' preguntó Robin. ''¿Que sigamos pretendiendo que somos una pareja felizmente casada?''

''No,'' suspiró Regina. ''No, estaba tan cansada de esa farsa como tú. Pero eso no significa que no te merezcas lo que ambos sabíamos que iba a pasar.''

''Yo me lo merezco,'' aceptó Robin. ''Ellos no.''

''Daños colaterales,'' contestó Regina. ''Tú daño colateral, tú, quién te metiste en este lío, Robin. Tú fuiste quién arrastró a Marian a esto. Los dos sois responsables de Roland. Si pudiera protegerlos lo haría, pero no puedo. Vas a tener que aguantarlo y esperar a que la prensa pierda interés, algo que no creo que hagan nunca. Y deja que te recuerde que todas estas historias que escriben sobre tu nueva familia también me afectan a mi. ¿Acaso crees que tengo ganas de leer sobre tu nueva perfecta vida?''

''No,'' dijo Robin, visiblemente afectado. ''Sé que esto es duro para tí. Es sólo que odio que no pueda protegerlos de mis errores.''

''¿Así que por eso llamar a tu ex mujer para que lo arregle ella por ti?''

Robin rió. ''De todas las personas que pueden ayudarme, esa eres tú.''

''Puede que sea cierto pero, ¿de verdad crees que es apropiado? ¿Acaso has pensado cómo puedo sentirme de que me pidas que proteja a tu amante e hijo?''

Regina conocía a Robin lo suficiente como para imaginarse su cara de tristeza mientras tomaba en cuenta las palabras de la morena. Le daba cierta sensación de satisfacción el saber que le había hecho reconsiderar las cosas. ''Tienes razón. Lo siento, no debería haber llamado.''

''Probablemente no,'' contestó Regina.

''Bueno, vale, no voy a interrumpir más tu viernes. Lo siento. No estaba pensando con claridad.''

''No pasa nada,'' contestó Regina. ''Supongo que ahora no tienes a nadie más a quién acudir.''

''No, no tengo a nadie. Pero eso no significa que tuviera que pedírtelo a tí. Ya no estamos juntos. No puedo seguir dependiendo de tí para que me ayudes.''

Regina se ablandó ligeramente. Puede que ese hombre la hubiera herido, que le hubiera roto el corazón, pero había estado a su lado durante quince años. Incluso después de la infidelidad, él se había quedado a su lado, la había ayudado a llegar a la Casa Blanca. Las noticias de su divorcio sólo habían causado pequeños bajones en la audiencia de Regina, y dudaba que hubiera ganado si las noticias hubieran salido a la luz antes de la elección.

''Si de verdad me necesitas, Robin, estaré aquí.''

''Gracias,'' dijo el hombre en voz baja. ''Pero no es justo. Lo siento de nuevo. No te molestaré más.''

La línia se cortó. Regina se quedó mirando al teléfono por un momento antes de lanzarlo al sofá y fuera de su alcance. Vaya manera de acabar la semana, pensó, mientras daba un sorbo de su copa aún llena de vino.

Reflexionó sus sentimientos mientras se reclinaba en su sofá. Lo que le había dicho a Robin era cierto; no podía hacer nada. Pero eso no quería decir que quisiera hacerlo. Ella sabía que Robin se merecía lo que le estaba pasando, sabía que la atención de los medios era algo desagradable. Marian también se lo merecía. Después de todo, la mujer debería haber sabido quién era Robin cuando ambos se juntaron y parecía que ella era la clave de la decisión que había tomado él de abandonar a Regina. ¿Pero Roland? Bueno, él sí que era un inocente daño colateral. Regina sabía que el pequeño niño no se merecía estar en medio del barullo mediático.

Dicho eso, Regina no pudo evitar sentirse celosa de Roland. Sabía que el niño de seis años no le había hecho nada a ella, pero desafortunadamente para él, era la representación de la única cosa que Regina y Robin no habían sido capaces de crear juntos. Habían intentado tener un bebé durante años, y entonces una mujer cualquiera aparece y le da a Robin lo que siempre había deseado. No era culpa de Roland que hubiera sido concebido y no culpaba al niño. Pero no podía evitar verlo como el bebé que nunca llegó a tener. Y eso le dolía.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez Regina dudó si contestar o no, pero también sabía que Robin no volvería a ponerse en contacto con ella. Parecía que se había dado cuenta de lo que le había estado pidiendo con esa llamada. Incluso después del remolino emocional de los últimos diez minutos, ver el nombre de la rubia en su pantalla la hizo sonreír.

 **Mi noche ha estado bien. Pero estoy borracha. Y te echo de menos. X**

El corazón de Regina se derritió ante esas palabras. También echaba de menos a la rubia. Si hubiera sido otra persona, con otro puesto de trabajo diferente, hubiera salido a buscar a Emma al bar donde estuviera bebiendo con sus amigas. Pero sabía que esa posibilidad no existía.

 _Vuelve a casa sana y salva por favor. Y no tengas mucha resaca mañana por la mañana. X_

La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

 **¿Qué tienes planeado para mañana? X**

 _Ya lo descubrirás mañana a las 6 de la tarde cuando el coche te recoja en tu apartamento...X_

Regina le sonrió al teléfono. Había estado planeando su segunda cita desde la noche del lunes y tenía muchas ganas de volver a invitar a Emma. Y lo más importante, que sería la primera vez que las dos estuvieran en la Casa Blanca después de haber confesado sus sentimientos. Por fin estarían solas y sin interrupciones.

Puede que hubiera sido rápido. Sólo había pasado una semana desde esa noche en el apartamento de Emma, donde la presidenta por fin le había contado a la rubia cómo se sentía, Pero no le parecía apresurado. Después de semanas pasando el tiempo juntas como amigas, el cambio del estado de su relación sólo había añadido un elemento adicional al tiempo que pasaban juntas. El sexo.

A veces en su mente rondaba el hecho de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Regina se había acostado con alguien, pero también sabía que no estaba nerviosa por intimar con Emma. A pesar de lo inexperta que pudiera ser, estaba segura de que lo deseaba. Deseaba a Emma. El sentimiento parecía que era mútuo, tal y como indicaba la respuesta que le envió Emma después de su mensaje.

 **Qué ganas de verte de nuevo. Y de estar a solas contigo. He estado toda esta semana soñando con las cosas que te haré cuando te vea XX**

Regina sintió una contracción involuntaria en sus partes al leer la respuesta. Estaba inconfundiblemente excitada al pensar en Emma y descubrir que la rubia también fantaseaba imaginándose a las dos juntas. Mentiría si dijera que no había pensado en su primera vez. Muchas noches antes de irse a dormir se había imaginado cosas.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Emma sonreía al ver el mensaje de Regina.

 _Tengo unas cuantas fantasías que pretendo experimentar XX_

Estaba a punto de responder cuando le quitaron el teléfono de la mano. Sorprendida y casi petrificada, Emma levantó la vista para ver a una triunfante Ruby, sentada en el asiento más alejado de la mesa.

''¿Qué es lo que tiene toda tu atención?'' preguntó, mirando la pantalla del teléfono que ahora tenía en sus manos.

Emma envió un discreto agradecimiento por no haber guardado el número de Regina bajo el nombre de la presidenta, incluso si su teléfono encriptado hiciera que eso fuera imposible. Ruby ya había leído el mensaje pero no tenía ni idea de quién era la misteriosa mujer de Emma.

''Esta novia tuya es muy coqueta,'' remarcó Ruby.

''No es mi novia,'' dijo Emma, sacándole el teléfono de las manos antes de que Ruby pudiera leer antiguos mensajes de arriba. Eliminaba los mensajes diariamente pero no quería que su amiga indagara más de lo que ya había hecho.

''Pues parece que lo sea,'' dijo Ruby. ''¿Qué tal es el sexo?''

Emma hizo una mueca. ''Todavía no nos hemos acostado,'' admitió.

Un par de cejas se alzaron. ''Tengo la sensación de que eso está a punto de cambiar. Está que se muere por tus huesos.''

La mueca se hizo más pronunciada. ''No hables así de ella.''

''¿Que no hable de quién?''

''No te voy a decir quién es,'' reiteró Emma. ''Pero creo que quienquiera que sea merece tu respeto. Al igual que yo.''

Ruby tuvo el detalle de sentirse culpable al ver que había presionado demasiado a su amiga. Emma pocas veces se enfadaba pero cuando lo hacía, Ruby sabía que se había pasado.

''Lo siento, Ems,'' dijo Ruby. ''Sólo bromeaba. Sólo quiero saber quién es esa mujer.''

''Y ya te he dicho que no te lo puedo decir, ni te lo diré. Por favor respeta eso y no indagues más. Si no es por ella, hazlo por mi, ¿vale?''

''Vale, lo siento,'' dijo Ruby. ''Vamos, bailemos y echemos un ojo a MM.''

''¿Dónde está?'' preguntó Emma, dándose cuenta de que hacía más de diez minutos que su amiga había ido al baño y aún no había vuelto.

''Dejando que ese musculitos de allí le coma la boca,'' dijo Ruby, señalando la pista de baile donde, efectivamente, Mary Margaret se encontraba en mitad de un apasionado beso con un hombre.

Emma rió y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. ''Vamos. Vayamos a ver si está bien.''

El dúo se acercó a la bajita morena, Emma preguntándose cómo de grande sería el escándalo si la pillaran a ella y a Regina liándose en medio de la pista de baile de un pub. Dudaba que valdría la pena arriesgarse, aunque en ese mismo instante, sólo quería que la presidenta apareciera delante suyo.

Pero no lo hizo, así que Emma, Ruby y Mary Margaret continuaron con su noche, volviendo a casa a las tantas y cayendo redondas en la cama. Emma se durmió casi nada más llegar, con la mente llena de las posibilidades que le aguardaban al día siguiente.


	22. La primera vez

**Siento muchísimo este atraso! He tenido complicaciones pero vuelvo a estar de vuelta, para recompensaros estos dos capítulos os van a encantar ;)**

* * *

Emma llevaba quince minutos echando un vistazo al rellano de su apartamento. El hombre de seguridad la miraba con curiosidad pero no dijo nada. La rubia estaba en su mundo y no le importaba cómo parecía a vista de otros mientras se paseaba de arriba abajo en el portal, mirando a la calle cada pocos segundos, mirando a través de la lluvia.

A las 6 en punto, un coche negro paró al lado del bloque de pisos. Emma bajó las escaleras de golpe y llegó a la puerta casi antes de que al agente de seguridad le diera tiempo a abrirle la puerta. Y entonces se metió dentro con cuidado, el coche arrancando para seguir el camino mientras se alejaba del vecindario.

El camino a la Casa Blanca nunca le había parecido tan largo y Emma miró por la ventana, desesperada por llegar ya incluso al ver la silueta del inmenso edificio. No le alegraba el hecho de que ella y Regina se estaban tomando su relación a otro nivel, no. Por supuesto que la idea de desnudar lentamente a la mujer, acariciarla gentilmente, admirar cada parte de su cuerpo hacía que Emma se muriera de ganas. Además del abrasador deseo sexual que tenía por la morena, a Emma también le encantaba pasar tiempo con Regina. Se le antojaba verla, estar todo el rato con ella.

La verja principal se abrió y el coche entró en el camino asfaltado. El corazón de Emma latía más rápido de lo normal mientras estiraba el cuello para observar el blanco edificio mientras lo pasaban de largo. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Y entonces el coche se metió en un garaje subterráneo y el trayecto se terminó. Aunque la noche de Emma, sólo acababa de empezar.

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió a Regina. Frunció el ceño al ver la hora y cruzó la sala, desanudándose el delantal que se había puesto para no manchar su vestido rojo. Antes de abrir la puerta estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, pero esa sonrisa se esfumó al ver quién estaba detrás de esa puerta.

''Siento molestarla, Presidenta,'' dijo Graham. ''Me acaban de informar que mi equipo ya ha recogido a su invitada y están de camino.''

''Oh gracias, Graham,'' dijo Regina, aliviada de que tuviera un poco más de tiempo para preparar la comida, ya que no quería acabar de prepararla cuando Emma estuviera presente.

Graham, de todos modos, se quedó de pie ahí en el pasillo. Regina alzó una ceja. ''¿Algo más?'' le preguntó a su jefe de equipo de seguridad.

''No es asunto mío,'' empezó a decir Graham, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. ''Pero, ¿está segura de que es buena idea tener tantos encuentros con la señorita Swan?''

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa. ¿Acababa de ser cuestionada por su agente de seguridad? ''No es asunto tuyo, Humbert'' dijo Regina fríamente, ''pero ya que lo preguntas, no veo ninguna razón por la cual la presidenta no pueda pasar un poco de tiempo con sus amigos. Estoy segura de que entiendes el estrés que conlleva mi cargo y es muy importante mantener un equilibrio entre el trabajo y la vida personal.''

''Por supuesto, Presidenta,'' dijo Graham. ''Es sólo que creo que debería saber que pronto se hablará sobre...su equilibrio de trabajo y vida personal.''

Esta vez, los ojos de Regina se entrecerraron. ''¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?''

Graham se sintió incómodo, rezando que la tierra se lo tragara. Pero no lo hizo. Y se vio forzado a hacer contacto visual con la mujer a la cual había jurado proteger y tuvo que responder a la pregunta.

''Se han oído cosas. Especulaciones, supongo, entre algunos de los agentes respecto a la relación que mantiene con la señorita Swan. Les he instruido a que no lo discutan o hablen sobre ello, ya sea en el trabajo o fuera de él, pero no les va a llevar mucho tiempo atar cabos.''

''¿Qué cabos?'' preguntó Regina. ''¿Sobre qué especulan exactamente?''

Incapaz de contenerse, los ojos de Graham escanearon el cuerpo de la morena. Su pelo había sido peinado de forma diferente a como él la había visto llevarlo momentos antes, ahora retirado cuidadosamente a un lado. El rojo vestido se ajustaba a sus curvas, con una abertura lateral que iba desde el principio de su nuca hasta el comienzo de su escote, ofreciendo un tentador vistazo de su piel. En sus pies llevaba unos tacones negros y él podía oler el recién aplicado perfume.

''Es sólo que creo que tendría que pensar en cómo esto se puede interpretar si llegara a hacerse público. Lo que saben ellos de momento, es que usted y el señor Mills sólo se divorciaron unas pocas semanas atrás.''

''Oh, ¿así que ahora eres mi publicista?'' dijo Regina de mala gana. ''Le diré a Zelena que ha sido reemplazada.''

''No, por supuesto que no,'' dijo Graham apresuradamente. ''Lo siento, presidenta. No debería haber dicho nada.''

''No, no deberías,'' dijo Regina. ''Tengo que acabar de cocinar. No quiero ser interrumpida de nuevo hasta que llegue la señorita Swan.''

''Entendido presidenta,'' dijo Graham, con la cara roja como un tomate.

Regina volvió a la cocina echando humo, molesta por el encuentro que acababa de tener con Graham. ¿Qué le daba el derecho a su glorificado guardaespaldas a opinar sobre la vida privada de Regina? ¿Por qué creía Graham que era de su incumbencia lo que podía o no estar pasando entre Emma y ella? ¿Y los demás agentes también habían estado cotilleando? Para ser un equipo que había sido entrenado para ser los más cualificados y discretos agentes del mundo, actuaban como un grupo de madres que se reunía para charlar durante el café.

Sabía que el hecho de que ella y Emma se vieran tan a menudo iba a despertar la curiosidad entre sus agentes. Y para ser sincera, no era lo suficientemente ingenua como para no pensar que no especularían sobre por qué ella y la rubia disfrutaban de un encuentro privado al menos dos veces a la semana. Pero había esperado un poco más de discreción por parte de Graham.

Removiendo la salsa que había en el fuego, Regina tomó una gran bocanada de aire e intentó calmarse. No quería estar de mal humor para cuando llegara Emma. A pesar de lo que su equipo de seguridad pensara sobre su relación, Regina todavía quería disfrutar de la velada con la rubia, y esperaba que la noche también. De hecho, teniendo en cuenta el comentario de Graham, pedirle a Emma si quería quedarse esa noche ya no formaba parte de sus preocupaciones. Después de todo, parecía que el equipo entero de seguridad ya pensaba que ambas estaban involucradas sentimentalmente. Si eso era lo que se había asumido, ¿qué sentido tenía intentar esconderlo? Mejor aprovechar y disfrutar del placer que su equipo creía que ellas compartían.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta justo después de haber metido la lasaña en el horno. Cogiendo el bol de ensalada y guardándolo con cuidado en la nevera, Regina se dirigió hacia la sala de estar por segunda vez, confiada de que la persona al otro lado de la puerta sería la mujer a la cual no podía esperar a tener en sus brazos.

Al abrir la puerta la saludó la casi tímida sonrisa de Emma. Graham estaba de pie al final del pasillo como siempre, con la mirada alejada de la interacción de ambas.

''Pase, señorita Swan,'' dijo Regina, apartándose y señalando la sala para que Emma entrase a ese espacio privado.

Regina se encontró empotrada contra la puerta segundos después de que ésta se cerrase, con la boca de Emma cubriendo la suya y su lengua invadiéndola. Regina intentó desesperadamente no gemir pero no tuvo éxito. Rezó para que las puertas estuvieran insonorizadas.

''Hola,'' dijo Regina sin respiración cuando Emma consiguió soltarla.

''¿Sabes lo mucho que me afecta cuando me llamas señorita Swan?'' preguntó Emma, con las manos apoyadas gentilmente en las caderas de Regina.

''No lo sabía, pero sospecho que ahora ya lo sé,'' sonrió Regina con malicia. ''Mis disculpas, señorita Swan, no volverá a pasar.''

Emma gruñó. Gruñó de verdad. Los ojos de Regina se oscurecieron lujuriosamente ante el sonido y esta vez, fueron sus labios los que se presionaron furiosamente contra los de Emma. Las dos caminaron torpemente hacia atrás, Regina guiándolas ciegamente por la sala de estar hasta que las rodillas de Emma chocaron contra el borde del sofá y se cayó de culo en él. Fue menos elegante de lo que Regina recordaba haber visto en las películas, y Emma tuvo que moverse un poco más para arriba para que la morena pudiera sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo. Pero mereció la pena y Regina jadeó al notar que las manos de Emma sostenían su trasero mientras ellas se acomodaba encima de la rubia, sus labios uniéndose en un beso mucho más suave y gentil.

Fue Emma quién rompió el beso con reluctancia. Se reclinó contra el sofá y miró hacia la mujer que tenía sentada encima suyo. El rojo vestido de Regina se había arremolinado sobre sus muslos, dejando a la vista una gran parte de bronceada y tonificada piel. Los dedos de Emma se movieron tiernamente hacia arriba de esos muslos antes de deshacer el camino. Regina contempló el movimiento, casi en trance.

''Bueno pues, aparentemente mi equipo de seguridad cree que nos estamos acostando,'' dijo Regina, sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos.

''¿Qué?''

Regina asintió. ''Graham me acaba de decir que tenga cuidado porque aparentemente se rumorean cosas.''

''Así que supongo que no debería haberte empotrado contra la puerta nada más llegar,'' dijo Emma tímidamente.

''Probablemente no, pero yo no me he quejado,'' remarcó Regina. ''Y francamente, todos ellos han firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Dudo que alguno de ellos sea capaz de perder su trabajo por hablar.''

''Puede que lo hagan,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Imaginas lo mucho que les pagarían por una exclusiva como esta? 'La recién divorciada Presidenta ahora es lesbiana y con una reportera política.', ya puedo imaginarme los titulares.''

Regina sonrió irónicamente. ''Bueno el daño ya está hecho, sinceramente. Entre el número de veces que he estado en tu apartamento y tus visitas aquí, parece que han hecho sus suposiciones.''

''Las mujeres también puede ser amigas, sabes,'' dijo Emma lentamente. ''¿Por qué los hombres siempre nos tienen que hacer lesbianas?''

Una perfecta ceja se alzó y dirigió la mirada hacia donde Regina estaba sentada a horcajadas de Emma, los dedos de Emma aún estaban acariciando la suave piel.

''Lo que iba a decir es que ya que ellos han asumido que tenemos una relación, entonces no tiene sentido intentar convencerlos de lo contrario, ¿quieres pasar la noche aquí?'' preguntó Regina. Directa al grano, como siempre.

''¿Estás segura?'' preguntó Emma. ''Quiero decir, no quiero que apresures las cosas.''

''No estoy apresurando nada,'' dijo Regina. ''Pero si crees que es demasiado pronto o necesitas volver con Henry…''

''Esta noche está en casa de un amigo. Y mañana también, están trabajando en una especie de proyecto para la escuela. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que no estoy.''

''Así que…¿eso es un sí?''

Emma sonrió. ''Sí, Regina. Me encantaría pasar la noche contigo.''

Regina se inclinó para besar a la mujer que tenía debajo suyo. Mientras sus lenguas se encontraban, el estómago de Emma gruñó y Regina rió. ''¿Hambrienta?'' preguntó, apartándose.

''Un poco,'' dijo Emma. ''Por cierto huele de maravilla. Lo he notada nada más llegar pero me he distraído con,'' su dedo trazó la abertura que había en el escote del vestido de Regina, ''éstas.''

Regina sonrió con malicia. ''Bueno, ¿qué tal si comemos y así no tendremos nada que nos distraiga hasta mañana por la mañana?''

Emma asintió con entusiasmo. Eso sonaba al mejor plan de sábado noche que había tenido nunca.

A pesar de no tener ganas de moverse, Regina se levantó del regazo Emma y la levantó a ella también. Se besaron de nuevo, ninguna capaz de contenerse, pero entonces siguieron hasta la cocina. Regina se ocupó de servir una copa de vino para ambas y le hizo señas a Emma para que tomara asiento en la barra de la cocina. El comedor le parecía demasiado formal para estar allí así que pensó que Emma se sentiría más relajada en la cocina. Cuando el horno sonó, sacó la lasaña y puso el delicioso plato delante de Emma. Se le hizo la boca agua. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de dar el siguiente paso en la cita, no podía negar lo hambrienta que estaba.

Hablaron un poco mientras comían, ambas con cuidado de no mencionar nada de lo que pasaría a continuación. Emma aún era un poco aprensiva sobre lo rápido que estaban yendo las cosas. No es que no se sintiera preparada, porque lo estaba. Pero le preocupaba que Regina no estuviera tan emocionalmente preparada como aparentaba. Emma sabía que su matrimonio había acabado durante años y que la propia Regina lo había comentado muchas veces.

Cuando los platos se pusieron para lavar, Regina se volvió hacia Emma, quién había sido regañada por intentar ayudar. Posicionandose entre las piernas de la rubia, Regina estiró el cuello para besar su boca.

''Gracias por la cena,'' murmuró Emma al separarse. ''Estaba deliciosa.''

''Me alegro que te haya gustado,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Estás preparada?''

''¿Lo estás tú?'' preguntó Emma de vuelta, separándose un poco para mirar mejor la reacción de Regina.

La morena suspiró. ''Cariño, sé que crees que me estoy precipitando y quizás lo estoy haciendo. Es cierto que nunca me he acostado con nadie durante la segunda cita. Pero tampoco he estado antes con una mujer y lo único que puedo decirte es que, ahora mismo, no hay nada que quiera más que llevarte a mi cama.''

Incapaz de decir nada y sólo asentir con la cabeza, Emma se apartó del taburete y de la barra mientras los dedos de Regina se entrelazaban con los suyos y cruzaron el comedor para dirigirse hacia el dormitorio principal.

La habitación estaba oscura pero Regina encendió ligeramente la luces para crear un cálido ambiente. Soltó la mano de Emma para cerrar las persianas de la ventana. Emma se quedó parada en la puerta de la habitación, esperando que Regina fuera la que dictara el ritmo de esa velada.

''¿Entras?'' preguntó Regina, sonriendo con malicia mientras veía que la rubia estaba allí sin moverse.

Emma asintió y entró. Regina le sonrió y la rubia se acercó más. Notando la inseguridad, Regina frunció el ceño.

''¿Estás preparada para esto, Emma?'' preguntó Regina.

''Por supuesto,'' contestó Emma. ''No es que vaya a tener sexo por primera vez.''

Regina sonrió con suavidad. ''No me refiero al sexo.'' Emma tragó saliva. ''Me refiero a tener sexo conmigo. Pareces dudar. ¿Va todo bien?''

''Ya te he dicho que el sexo complica las cosas,'' dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros. ''Es sólo que no quiero que nos precipitemos y hagamos algo y después te des cuenta de que ha sido un error y te alejes. No quiero perderte porque no pueda controlar mi líbido.''

Regina se acercó para que no hubiera espacio entre ellas, atrapando las manos de Emma entre las suyas.

''Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que controlas tu libido de una forma excelente,'' dijo ella. ''Y segundo, no tengo ninguna intención de alejarme. No pienses que esto es un error, Emma. Esto está bien, a pesar de lo rápido que parece que vayamos. Puede que no haya estado antes con una mujer pero sé que es lo que quiero contigo. Y puede que hayan pasado seis años desde la última vez que me acosté con alguien pero eso tampoco tiene nada que ver con esto. No se trata de necesitar contacto físico con alguien, se trata de necesitarte a ti, Emma.''

Un par de ojos verdes la miraron con seriedad, y finalmente, con convicción.

''Dime si hago algo que no te guste o si quieres probar algo, ¿vale?'' dijo Emma mientras sus manos se posaban en las caderas de Regina.

''Si tengo que tener en cuenta nuestros encuentros anteriores, estoy segura de que me va a encantar todo lo que me hagas,'' dijo Regina, justo cuando los labios de Emma se posaban en la base de su cuello.

Reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que la rubia tuviera mejor acceso mientras esos labios empezaban a succionar la suave piel. Con cuidado de no dejar marca, Emma pronto recorrió una delicada línea hasta que su nariz se topó con la prominente mandíbula. Uno de sus dedos se movió para enterrarse en ese pelo tan perfecto, para apartarlo detrás de la oreja mientras sus labios capturaban el lóbulo. Regina gruñó, inclinando el cuello aún más a la misma vez que los brazos de Emma la rodeaban.

Regina se aferró a Emma mientras la lengua de la rubia se movía por su oreja, con las rodillas hechas mantequilla ante la sensación. Justo cuando se estaba haciendo casi insoportable, los labios de Emma soltaron la tierna piel y bajaron por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca. Regina unió sus labios con ganas, lenguas batallando juntas mientras los dedos de Emma buscaban el cierre del vestido de Regina.

''Tú primero,'' masculló Regina mientras se besaban, a la vez que le quitaba la americana que llevaba puesta la rubia.

Emma asintió entendiéndolo. Desvestirse delante de alguien por primera vez siempre era algo perturbador y Regina no había experimentado esa sensación desde hacía quince años. Lo menos que podía hacer Emma era tomar ella la iniciativa.

La americana de Emma no tardó en acabar en el suelo y los botones de su camisa no tardaron en ser desabrochados. Le gustaba hacer ejercicio, y su rutina casi diaria de salir a correr combinada con sus ejercicios de abdominales la mantenía en buena forma. Había tenido dificultades por perder algo de peso post-parto después de tener a Henry, pero había tenido determinación y los resultados habían merecido la pena. Especialmente si tenía en cuenta la pura mirada de deseo con la que la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos la estaba mirando.

Emma se bajó la camisa lentamente por los hombros y la apartó a un lado, quedándose sólo en sujetador y pantalones. La mirada de Regina se encontró finalmente con la suya justo cuando la morena se relamía los labios. Emma gruñó al ver a esa rosada lengua mojar los carnosos labios. Incapaz de contenerse mucho más, Emma acercó su boca a la de Regina, los brazos de la morena acercándola más a ella, dándole a entender que estaba igual de excitada que Emma.

Los pantalones de Emma tampoco tardaron mucho en acabar en el suelo, la rubia aprovechó para quitarse también los calcetines. Los dedos de Regina se movieron por la espalda de la rubia hasta llegar a la tela de encaje de las bragas de Emma, jugando con la banda elástica. Emma disfrutó de la sensación de sentir las manos de la morena explorando su cuerpo, estaba que ardía. No estaba segura de cuánto aguantaría si las dos conseguían llegar a la cama. Aunque, afortunadamente, tenían toda la noche.

''Mi turno,'' dijo Regina en voz baja, separándose un poco de Emma y dándole la espalda, apartando su pelo a un lado y sobre su hombro.

Emma desabrochó el vestido con manos temblorosas y contempló cómo la roja tela caía al suelo. Regina se contoneó un poco para que el vestido bajara por sus caderas hasta caer alrededor de sus pies. Emma tragó saliva con pesadez mientras contemplaba el cuerpo ante ella. Sólo un pequeño conjunto de satín rojo adornaba la bronceada piel, y cuando Regina se giró para mirarla, ambas mujeres supieron que el momento había llegado.

Caminando hacia la cama, Regina apartó las pesadas sábanas y subió al colchón. Emma la observó mientras se acomodaba contra los cojines y la siguió. Al arrodillarse en la cama, se dio cuenta de que era la cama más suave y lujuriosa en la que había estado nunca. Pero ese pensamiento fue rapidamente reemplazado por otro al ver cómo los pezones de Regina se habían endurecido a través de la fina tela de su sujetador.

''¿Te parece bien?'' preguntó Emma mientras se posicionaba sobre Regina, quién se encontraba estirada boca arriba en la cama.

''Más que bien,'' asintió Regina, con las manos posadas en las caderas de Emma y acercando a la rubia para mostrar lo a gusto que estaba.

Emma le sonrió a la mujer que tenía debajo antes de apoyarse sobre sus antebrazos. La respiración de Regina se entrecortó al notar como los pechos de Emma se presionaban contra los suyos. Ya habían estado así de cerca en anteriores veces pero siempre había habido ropa de por medio. Ahora podía sentir la calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Emma contra el suyo. Tuvo escalofríos, a pesar del cálido ambiente en el que se encontraba. Emma pareció entenderla porque dejó caer un suave beso en los labios de Regina antes de recorrer hacia abajo con su mano el costado de Regina.

A pesar de que la presidenta no tenía los mismos abdominales de los que Emma presumía, su físico era tonificado y esbelto. Incluso cuando su trabajo no le dejaba mucho tiempo para hacer ejercicio, Reigna siempre intentaba mantenerse a raya y comer bien. Mientras los dedos de Emma se movía por sus costados, se retorció ligeramente, el movimiento haciéndole cosquillas. Pero el recorrido de las manos de Emma volvió hacia arriba y empezaron a moverse por detrás de su espalda. Entendiendo lo que la rubia quería hacer, Regina arqueó la espalda. En apenas unos segundos, el sujetador había sido desabrochado y Emma se apartó, haciendo espacio para retirar la roja prenda.

Por fín sin nada arriba, Regina observó cómo las manos de Emma se movían hacia arriba para posarse sobre los generosos pechos. Los pulgares se movieron sobre los endurecidos y sensibles pezones, provocando que soltara un jadeo.

''Eres preciosa,'' dijo Emma, mirando con admiración a la mujer que tenía entre sus piernas.

''Y tú también,'' dijo Regina, haciendo señas para que Emma se apoyara más sobre ella para que Regina pudiera quitarle el sujetador.

A pesar de haberse desabrochado el sujetador ella sola durante años, Regina descubrió que era un poco más difícil hacerselo a otra persona. Pero después de unos pocos intentos el materia fue finalmente desabrochado y cayó rápidamente por los brazos de Emma.

Sus desnudos pechos se presionaron el uno contra el otro y se sintió aún mejor, así lo descubrió Regina mientras Emma se volvía a presionar más sobre ella y volvían a besarse. También descubrió que le gustaba sentir el peso de la joven mujer. La sensación del ágil cuerpo de Emma contra el suyo era tan reconfortante como excitante. Sus manos acariciaron la suave y delicada piel de la espalda de Emma, antes de bajar hacia abajo y posarse sobre el trasero de Emma, con las bragas aún puestas. Emma gimió contra sus labios, parando un momento al verse distraída con la sensación de tener los dedos de Regina amoldando su trasero.

Emma no tardó en dar el siguiente paso. A pesar de que Regina era la que llevaba la voz cantante, Emma era la que tomaba la iniciativa a la hora de moverse. Estaba preparada para detenerse en caso de que su pareja no estuviera a gusto, pero también era consciente de que la inexperiencia de Regina haría que ésta se sintiera un poco insegura.

Así que fue Emma quién rompió el beso y empezó a moverse hacia abajo, hacia los pies de la cama. Regina siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, con los ojos clavados en los suyos mientras Emma se alejaba. Se paró en los pechos de Regina, uno en una de sus manos y el otro besándolo ligeramente. Una lengua lamió el endurecido pezón, acariciándolo arriba y abajo repetidamente. Regina jadeó, las manos amarradas a las sábanas al sentir un flechazo de excitación por todo su cuerpo. Emma sonrió con chulería contra la suave piel y cambió de dirección, dándole la misma atención al otro pezón.

Emma se hubiera quedado admirando los pechos de Regina hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero también tenía ganas de explorar más. Así que continuó su camino hacia abajo. Las piernas de Regina se entreabrieton para dejar que Emma se acomodara en entre ellas. Un par de ojos verdes comprobaron que la mujer estuviera de acuerdo y recibió un entrecortado 'sí' mostrando su consentimiento. La roja tela de satín encajaba perfectamente. Emma casi tenía ganas de no quitársela. Excepto que tenía muchas muchas ganas de descubrir lo que se escondía debajo. Enganchando sus pulgares en la banda elástica de arriba, retiró la pequeña pieza de lencería por las piernas de Regina, apartándose un poco torpemente para retirarlas de los pies de Regina.

Mirando a la mujer que por fín había sido desnudada, Emma sintió como se quedaba sin respiración al ver el desnudo pubis. Podía ver el brillo de la excitación de Regina e inhaló el nuevo olor. Levantando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de la morena, Emma pudo ver que estaba un poco indecisa.

''Eres asombrosa,'' dijo Emma.

''¿Lo soy?'' preguntó Regina.

''Preciosa,'' dijo Emma, volviendo a gatear hasta posicionarse encima de ella para dejar un rápido beso en la boca de Regina. ''¿Estás cómoda así?''

''Sí,'' asintió Regina. ''Estoy preparada.''

Emma asintió y volvió donde se había quedado antes, entre los extendidos muslos de Regina. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron con la particular esencia de Regina y no pudo esperar ni un minuto más. Inclinándose hacia delante, recorrió con la punta de su lengua los labios inferiores de Regina. Unas caderas se contonearon hacia arriba ante el contacto y los ojos de Emma buscaron su mirada, con la boca sin moverse de donde estaba. Regina la estaba mirando, mordiéndose el labio con sus perlados dientes. Emma soltó un gruñido. Y Regina jadeó.

''Joder, sabes bien,'' gimió Emma antes de volver a probarla.

Regina soltó un pequeño chillido mientras Emma la lamía con más efusividad, apartaba con su lengua los labios e iba del centro a su clítoris. Se retorció al notar que Emma lamía la sensible piel pero entonces la rubia se apartó y tiró más hacia abajo con su lengua. El corazón de Regina iba a mil por hora. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan excitada. No es que ella y Robin hubieran tenido una mala vida sexual pero no era nada comparado con lo que Emma le hacía sentir.

Decidiendo que para esta primera vez sólo usaria la lengua, Emma estableció un ritmo constante, deslizándose por la entrada de Regina y su clítoris. Podía sentir que el pequeño botón lleno de nervios se contraía ante su tacto pero quería hacer esperar un poco a Regina antes de correrse. Se movía arriba y abajo, sus labios, barbilla y nariz se empaparon con el flujo de la morena. Emma podía notar como sus propias bragas se mojaban mientras lo hacía y supo que no le llevaría mucho más que una simple caricia de Regina para correrse ella también.

Emma levantó la mirada al oír como gemían su nombre, parando un segundo. Pero los ojos de Regina estaban cerrados por el placer, con el pecho exhalando e inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire y los dedos amarrados en las sábanas. Emma no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa.

''Regina,'' murmuró ella, posando un suave beso en uno de los temblorosos muslos.

''¿Por qué has parado?'' preguntó Regina sin respiración, con los ojos ahora abiertos.

''Sólo quiero que me mires,'' dijo Emma. ''Mírame mientras hago que te corras.''

Si los ojos de Emma hubieran estado centrados en el centro de Regina, habría visto que éste se había contraído al escuchar esas palabras. Pero en vez de eso, sólo vio que la morena asentía, a lo que Emma respondió sonriendo y volviendo a bajar su boca una vez más, con los ojos clavados en el par de ojos marrones que la observaban desde arriba.

Su lengua se centró solamente en el abandonado clítoris de Regina. La mujer jadeó, las caderas buscando fricción, buscando más contacto con desesperación mientras la lengua de Emma la recorría de arriba a abajo. Emma hizo más presión, se movió más rápido y amarró los brazos alrededor de los muslos de Regina, acercando aún más su boca al delicioso sexo.

Contempló como la boca de Regina se abría, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su cuerpo petrificado por completo. Y entonces se corrió, la cabeza volviendo a caer sobre la almohada, con los músculos temblando de placer mientras su centro se contraía de placer. Emma siguió lamiendo, succionó un rato el clítoris antes de bajar hacia donde los fluidos de Regina se habían concentrado. Gimió mientras notaba el instintivo sabor de la mujer, sabiendo que nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, disfrutando de su clímax.

Fue el entrecortado ''ya está'' de Regina que hizo parar a Emma. Lo entendía. Ella muchas veces estaba demasiado sensible ahí abajo después de un orgasmo, y Emma imaginó que para ella todo sería aún más intenso, ya que ésta era la primera vez en seis años que Regina se había corrido gracias a otra persona. Así que volvió a mover el cuerpo hacia la morena, quién aún respiraba pesadamente, y se recostó a su lado, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Regina se acercó a sus brazos inmediatamente, acurrucándose contra la rubia y presionando sus cuerpos juntos. Emma la abrazó, encajando una pierna por encima de la cadera de Regina y acercándola más a ella. Parecía algo de locos, el estar estrechando en sus brazos a una desnuda Regina Mills.

''Emma,'' murmuró Regina contra el cuello de la rubia, los labios acariciando la piel en un descuidado beso.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó Emma, de pronto con preocupación.

''Más que bien,'' dijo Regina, apartándose. ''Ha sido increíble.''

Emma se sonrojó. ''Tú eres increíble,'' respondió de vuelta.

Al inclinarse para besarla, Emma no pudo evitar contonear las caderas hacia delante, buscando un poco de fricción al notar que la lengua de Regina entraba en su boca, probando su propio sabor de los labios de Emma. A través de sus bragas, consiguió no encontrar mucha resistencia mientras se presionaba contra el prominente hueso de la cadera de Regina. Por ahora con eso bastaría, decidió Emma mientras se centraba en besar a la mujer que tenía en brazos.

Estaba tan absorta besando a Regina que la acción de la morena la cogió por sorpresa. Emma dejó escapar un leve chillido al encontrarse tumbada de espaldas, con Regina encima de ella.

''No creas que vas a correrte restregándote contra mí,'' sonrió con malicia, haciendo que Emma se sonrojara. Definitivamente había sido pillada restregándose contra la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos. ''Ahora me toca a mí hacerte sentir bien. Sólo ten paciencia conmigo, ¿vale?''

''Estoy segura de que será increíble,'' dijo Emma, con el corazón a mil ante el simple pensamiento de tener a Regina entre sus piernas.

''Estoy segura de que no será la primera vez que tenga ganas de aprender,'' dijo Regina, bajando por el cuerpo de Emma. ''¿Puedo quitártelas?'' preguntó, señalando las bragas que Emma llevaba puestas.

La rubia asintió con entusiasmo y segundos después se quedó completamente desnuda, con Regina apoyada en sus rodillas entre sus muslos, estudiando la íntima zona. Emma la dejó. Sospechaba que era la primera vez que Regina había visto otra vagina, a parte de la suya propia, y quería dejarle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a ello. Estaba agradecida de que había ido a depilarse esa misma mañana, aunque siempre se dejaba una tira sin depilar que iba desde su centro hasta arriba de su pubis.

Las manos de Regina se posaron en los muslos de Emma, haciendo presión para abrirlos un poco más. Emma obedeció. Probablemente en ese momento haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera Regina.

Cuando por fin estuvo satisfecha de contemplar lo que tenía delante, Regina acercó su mano y separó gentilmente sus labios inferiores con un sólo dedo.


	23. La mañana siguiente

''Eres muy suave,'' murmuró Regina, observando como su dedo se deslizaba sin dificultad por la sensible piel de Emma.

La rubia fue incapaz de responder, demasiado afectada como para decir algo ante la sensación de tener a Regina acariciándola ahí abajo por primera vez. Ella simplemente continuó contemplando su desnudo cuerpo y pubis, donde la mano de la presidenta se movía gentilmente.

Sin molestarle la falta de respuesta de Emma, Regina continuo su exploración, su dedo deslizándose arriba y abajo del centro de Emma, impregnándose de los flujos de la rubia. Podía notar la pequeña entrada que había en la parte de abajo y después de unos momentos, presionó su dedo contra ésta. Emma gimió. Levantando la vista para mirar a la rubia, Regina presionó con un poco más de fuerza, sintiendo que el cuerpo de Emma le daba la bienvenida a esa intrusión. Sentir el caliente y mojado interior de Emma hizo que Regina se quedara sin respiración y retiró el dedo suavemente, mirando cómo éste abandonaba la entrada más íntima de la rubia.

Emma soltó un leve quejido al dejar de sentir el contacto, al sentir que tener a Regina dentro se había acabado muy pronto. Pero no tenía de qué preocuparse; el dedo de Regina volvió casi de inmediato, esta vez empujando con un poco más de confianza, entrando más a dentro y curvándose ligeramente hacia arriba. Emma gimió de nuevo, su centro contrayéndose, incluso en esa pequeña intrusión Regina pudo notarlo.

''Estás muy apretada,'' murmuró Regina.

''Bueno ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde la última vez,'' admitió Emma sin respiración. ''No pares.''

Regina no tenía intención de parar y movió su dedo hacia fuera para volver a meterlo dentro, estableciendo un ritmo constante con facilidad. Las caderas de Emma se unieron a ese movimiento, contoneándose para acompañar el vaivén de las embestidas, animando a que el dedo de Regina se introdujera más adentro, hasta que sus nudillo chocaron contra el cuerpo de Emma.

La sensación era casi como de otro mundo, pensó Regina mientras sentía que el cuerpo de Emma vibraba alrededor de ella, el movimiento volviéndose cada vez más fácil de realizar a medida que Emma estaba más húmeda. Levantó la vista para mirar a Emma, y ante su seña de afirmación, añadió un segundo dedo, expandiendo su entrada ligeramente y sintiendo los bordes de las paredes incluso con más intensidad. Los ojos de Emma se cerraron. Hacía meses que no había sentido a nadie dentro suyo y el hecho de que fuera Regina intensificó la experiencia hacia otro nivel. Movió las caderas al mismo tiempo que Regina aumentaba el ritmo, sintiendo que su orgasmo se acercaba.

''¿Qué necesitas?'' preguntó Regina. Podía notar que el cuerpo de Emma se estaba tensando cada vez más y que reaccionaba a sus movimientos pero tenía la sensación de que penetrarla así no era suficiente.

''Mi clítoris,'' admitió Emma. ''Necesito que lo toques.''

Regina asintió. Tenía que admitir que había hecho un poco de indagación la noche anterior y había leído que pocas mujeres eran capaces de correrse sólo con la penetración. Como joven mujer y durante su matrimonio, aprender sobre el sexo se había centrado en el estudio de la forma masculina. Pero esta vez, Regina sabía exactamente dónde la necesitaba Emma.

Manteniendo los dos dedos en un vaivén constante dentro de Emma, la otra mano de Regina entró en juego. Deslizó la suave piel de sus dedos para empapar los labios inferiores de Emma antes de moverse hacia el escondido bulto de nervios. Con esa iluminación tan de ambiente, era capaz de ver el endurecido botón rosado que se escondía entre la piel. Sus dedos pasaron suavemente sobre él, sin querer apretar demasiado hasta que no supiera lo sensible que se sentía Emma. El aullido que resonó por las cuatro paredes le sirvió como respuesta.

Con un toque más ligero, acarició en círculos el clítoris de Emma, haciendo que el cuerpo de la rubia temblara. El orgasmo que se había ido acumulando durante una hora ahora era un fuerza indomable y Emma gritó al sentir que llegaba a la cúspide de su placer. Regina contempló, atónita y excitada, cómo la espalda de Emma se arqueaba, con los músculos en tensión y con su interior contrayéndose involuntariamente alrededor de los dedos de Regina, que aún seguían embistiéndola. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, Emma se perdió completamente en las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo, causadas por la mujer que tenía arrodillada entre sus piernas.

Después de lo que pareció casi una eternidad, Emma cayó rendida en la cama, con la respiración agitada y el sudor iluminando su piel. Regina retiró los dedos del interior de Emma, maravillada ante el transparente líquido que los cubría. Fue incapaz de resistir las ganas de llevárselos a la boca. Si Emma hubiera estado mirándola, se hubiera corrido de nuevo. Pero los ojos de la rubia seguían cerrados y al abrirlos, Regina estaba a su lado, mirandola curiosamente y esperando a que volviera en sí.

''¿Y bien?'' preguntó Regina. ''¿Cómo ha estado?''

Emma no contestó. No creía que Regina necesitara una respuesta afirmativa expresada con palabras. Era obvio para ambas que la rubia había experimentado un poderoso y excepcional orgasmo. En vez de confirmarlo, Emma sólo se recostó sobre su costado, presionando su desnuda y húmeda piel contra la de Regina y besándola.

Fue quizás el beso más tierno, dulce y, ambas se atreverían a decir, el más romántico que habían compartido. No tenía nada de precipitado o desesperado en él. Posando un suave beso en el arremolinado pelo que tenía bajo la barbilla, Emma se acomodó en la pecaminosa cómoda cama y suspiró con pesadez.

''¿Contenta?'' murmuró Regina contra el desnudo pecho de Emma, donde ahora apoyaba su mejilla.

''Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz,'' contestó suavemente Emma. ''¿Tú estás feliz?''

''Sí,'' dijo Regina. ''Muy feliz.''

No tardaron en quedarse dormidas, saciadas y consumidas ante la sensación de felicidad que ambas sabían que provenía de la compañía que cada una tenía al lado. Esa noche, desde que se había convertido en presidenta, fue la primera vez que Regina durmió y descansó de verdad.

* * *

Fue bien entrada la mañana que Regina por fin salió de la cama. Se había despertado ante una cama vacía pero el olor a beicon que emanaba de la cocina le decía que Emma aún estaba en casa. De hecho, la pareja se había despertado horas antes, y habían saciado su apetito con otro tipo de actividades para luego volver a dormirse.

Amarrándose la bata, Regina caminó descalza hacia la sala para buscar a su compañera de cama. Apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta, contempló cómo Emma se movía por la cocina, tarareando suavemente mientras freía unos huevos.

''Buenos días,'' murmuró Regina al cabo de unos segundos.

Emma se giró y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su pelo había sido recogido en un descuidado moño y tenía leves restos de rimmel en sus ojos. La rubia había estado claramente hurgando en el armario de Regina y se había puesto unos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta extragrande. Era lo más bonito que había visto Regina.

''¿Hambrienta?'' preguntó Emma, señalando el desyuno que estaba cocinando.

''Me muero de hambre,'' admitió Regina.

''No me sorprende. Hemos hecho bastante ejercicio,'' sonrió Emma, moviéndose para servirle una taza de café a la presidenta y acercándosela. ''La comida estará lista en unos minutos. Iba a llevártela a la cama,'' añadió, señalando la bandeja que había encontrado y que había servido con los cubiertos y otros condimentos.

''Puedo volver a la cama si eso es lo que quieres,'' dijo Regina.

''Me encantaría que lo hicieras,'' rió Emma. ''Pero primero.'' Hizo una seña con su dedo para que la mujer se acercara, ya que aún seguía de pie en la puerta.

Regina se acercó con ganas, dejando delicadamente la taza de café en la encimera y acercándose a la rubia. Un par de brazos la rodearon y presionó sus labios contra los de Emma. Y entonces se apartó.

''¿Has utilizado mi cepillo de dientes?'' preguntó, notando la inconfundible esencia a menta.

''No, he usado un poco de pasta de dientes con mi dedo,'' rió Emma. ''¿Por qué?''

''Porque compartir los cepillos de dientes es asqueroso,'' declaró Regina.

Emma sólo rió. ''Regina, ¿tienes idea de cuantos fluidos corporales hemos estado compartiendo durante las últimas doce horas? ¿De verdad hubiera importado que hubiera usado tu cepillo de dientes?''

''Eso es algo desagradable pero cierto,'' admitió Regina.

''¿Desagradable?''

''Bueno, no siempre, por supuesto,'' dijo Regina. No podía recordar haber pasado una noche tan agradable con alguien. ''Pero has descrito nuestras actividades en la cama de forma muy vulgar.''

Emma no pudo negar eso. Así que besó ligeramente a Regina una vez más antes de apartarse y seguir con los huevos fritos, que estaban a punto de quemarse.

Su desayuno en la cama se vio interrumpido al sonar el teléfono fijo que había en la habitación de Regina. Ignorando la pregunta de Emma sobre '¿quién sigue teniendo teléfonos fijos?', Regina contestó la llamada, que le hizo saber que acababa de ser citada para una reunión de emergencia en la sala de instrucciones.

''No pasa nada,'' le aseguró Emma mientras se vestía. ''No es que puedas tomarte un respiro de ser la presidenta, ¿no? Cuando el deber llama, hay que obedecer.''

''Lo sé pero aún así me sabe mal,'' dijo Regina. ''Pediré que te escorten de vuelta a casa.''

Diez minutos después, Emma se encontraba sentada en el vehículo de cristales tintados, conduciendo de vuelta a su apartamento mientras a Regina le explicaban la decadencia que habían tenido las tácticas militares, que habían tenido que ser implementadas después de que una bomba hubiera explotado en la cuneta de la carretera y varias tropas americanas hubieran sido tomadas como rehenes.

* * *

Cuando Henry llegó después de haber pasado el día en casa de su amigo, donde habían estado preparando el proyecto de la escuela pero también jugando a videojuegos, Emma ya había limpiado el apartamento entero y se encontraba sentada en el sofá, poniéndose al día con las noticias del periódico.

''Hey chico, ¿cómo fue la noche?''

''Bien, ¿y la tuya?'' preguntó el adolescente, dejándose caer en el sofá, al lado de su madre.

''Bien gracias,'' dijo Emma casualmente.

''Has visto a Regina, ¿no?'' sonrió Henry con malicia.

Emma se sonrojó. ''¿Cómo lo has sabido?''

''Porque A, no perderías la oportunidad de verla si que yo os interrumpa. Y B, porque tienes un chupetón en el cuello.''

Emma soltó un jadeó y se tapó la piel, como si intentara notar la marca. Henry empezó a reírse ante su reacción, agradecido por fin de haberle tomado el pelo a su muy inteligente y espabilada madre. Emma le hizo mala cara al darse cuenta de que era una broma. Regina y ella habían sido muy cuidadosas a la hora de dejar marcas, sabiendo que cualquier evidencia de su noche compartida no sería beneficioso para sus lineas de trabajo.

''Te pareces demasiado a tu padre,'' dijo Emma, volviendo a su tarea de leer el periodico.

''Y tú estás demasiado enamorada como para esconderlo,'' contestó Henry.

''No estoy enamorada,'' dijo Emma.

''Quizás aún no. Pero ambas debéis estar muy pilladas si sois capaces de poner en riesgo vuestras carreras.''

Incapaz de negar lo que decía, Emma ignoró la frase. Podía admitir que ambas habían estaban arriesgándose, pero aún era demasiado pronto para usar la palabra 'amor'. Emma supuso que el hecho de que alguien de sus puestos de trabajo podía descubrir su relación (y descubrirlo de un bando o del otro ya haría que el resto del mundo lo supiera) añadía una presión extra. Si pensaban que su encuentro amoroso iba a ser corto y sin emociones, no valdría la pena intentarlo. Y tal como se podía apreciar, ambas mujeres estaban arriesgando demasiadas cosas pero también parecían creer que lo que había entre ellas valía la pena. Al menos, Emma sabía que así es cómo se sentía ella en cuanto a su relación con Regina.

''Hace poco hablé con papá,'' dijo Emma, ignorando lo que había dicho su hijo momentos antes. ''Hemos acortado la lista de escuelas a tres de ellas. Si le echas un vistazo y ves la que más te guste, pensaremos en apuntarte.''

''Tendría que estar molesto ante este cambio de tema pero prefiero hablar sobre el hecho de que voy a mudarme a Los Ángeles. En serio mamá, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?''

''Te voy a echar mucho de menos pero sí, si eso es lo que quieres hacer, te doy permiso para mudarte a Los Angeles.''

Henry se echó a los brazos de su madre y la abrazó fuertemente. Emma le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, intentado desesperadamente no pensar en el hecho de que, si estos planes se llevaban a cabo, no sería capaz de abrazar a su hijo cada vez que necesitara hacerlo. A pesar de que sabía que no era lo mismo, pensó esperanzadamente que se podría consolar con los abrazos de Regina cuando llegara el otoño y Henry se mudara. Quedeban cinco meses. ¿Ella y Regina aún seguirían juntas? Emma esperaba que sí que lo estuvieran.

* * *

Regina vio interrumpida su mañana de viernes con un golpe en la puerta, distrayéndola del documento que se encontraba leyendo. Dando permiso para que entraran, casi se sintió molesta ante tal interrupción pero ese pequeño enfado se evaporó al ver quién había aparecido por la puerta.

''¡Papá!'' exclamó Regina, poniéndose de pie de un salto y rodeando su escritorio para abrazar al hombre que ahora se dirigía hacia ella.

''Hola, princesa,'' dijo Henry Mills, envolviendo a su hija en sus brazos.

Regina inhaló su familiar esencia, sintiendo que su cuerpo se relajaba con ese abrazo. Había sido una semana muy larga, y se le había hecho aún más larga por el hecho de que no había podido hablar aún con Emma, y mucho menos verla. Un par de mensajes era todo lo que habina intercambiado desde la última semana.

''No sabía que estabas en la ciudad,'' dijo Regina, soltando al hombre y guiándolo hacia la zona del sofá y los sillones.

''Llegué anoche,'' dijo Henry. ''Y quería darte una sorpresa.''

''Bueno, lo has conseguido. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal por Maine?''

''Atareado,'' dijo Henry. ''Pero bien. Creo que ya lo tengo todo controlado.''

Regina apenas tenía tiempo para ponerse al día sobre los problemas políticos con los que estaba tratando su padre. Desde el pasado domingo, que habían habido varios incidentes más con las tropas americanas al ser atacadas, asesinadas o tomadas como rehenes. Y lo más preocupante, las bases militares habían sufrido dos bombardeos. Estaba empezando a pensar que había mucho más allá que sólo pura suerte en los exitosos y recientes ataques de los enemigos.

''Quiero que nos pongamos al día, ¿pero podemos hacerlo esta noche? Tengo una reunión con el jefe del Departamento de Defensa en media hora. Necesitamos trabajar en cómo vamos a tratar este problema que tenemos en el Medio Este.''

''Sí, ya he visto que ha habido otro bombardeo hacia una base militar de los Estados Unidos,'' dijo Henry.

Regina asintió tristemente. ''Sí. Voy a empezar a pensar que tienen acceso a nuestros servicios de inteligencia.''

''¿Por lo de tu hackeador informático?'' preguntó Henry.

La presidenta negó con la cabeza. ''Eliminamos esos documentos nada más descubrir la intrusión. Cualquiera de los documentos que hay ahí o están sin actualizar o son falsos. Todos los documentos reales y actualizados están recogidos en el Pentágono.''

''Pero si ya tuvieron acceso a esos documentos antes de los cambios, sabrían sobre nuestras bases, y sobre los movimientos de las tropas.''

''Cierto,'' asintió Regina. ''Es por eso que creo que necesitamos considerar re-ubicar las localizaciones de algunas de nuestras bases clave. Sé que aseguré retirar a nuestra fuerza militar completamente pero con la situación política tan inestable aún no puedo hacerlo. Necesitamos mantenernos firmes pero necesito saber que nuestras tropas estén a salvo.''

No es como si no se lo hubiera esperado ya. Sabía que la información que había sido robada de su ordenador tarde o temprano iba a caer en manos equivocadas. El hecho de que el FBI y la CIA aún no tuvieran ni idea de quién había hackeado su ordenador ni quién estaba monitorizándolos era agobiante. El único lado positivo de esta información militar infiltrada, si es verdad que eso era lo que estaba pasando, era que tendrían más camino para rastrear. Aún así, seguían sin solucionar nada.

''Bueno, estoy seguro de que tomarás la decisión correcta,'' dijo Henry. ''¿Cenamos esta noche? ¿Puedes salir a cenar o eso requiere mucha organización?''

''Estoy cansada de comer en mi escritorio y a solas en mi cocina,'' admitió Regina. ''Hablaré con Graham y organizaremos algo. ¿Dónde te apetecería cenar? El restaurante necesitará cerrar en cuanto lleguemos así que tenemos que decidirlo ahora y avisarles con tiempo.''

''¿Qué tal ese sitio de sushi?'' sugirió Henry. ''Ese al que te llevamos tu madre y yo el día que decidiste que te presentarías a presidenta.''

Regina sonrió al acordarse. ''Perfecto,'' dijo. ''Mandaré un coche a tu apartamenta a las siete y que te recoja allí.''

''Qué ganas tengo,'' dijo Henry, levantándose justo cuando Regina hacía lo mismo. ''Nos vemos luego, princesa.''

* * *

La semana de Emma estuvo igual de atareada. A pesar de que había estado informando sobre algunos de los ataques sobre las tropas militares en el Medio Este, también había estado centrándose en las implicaciones políticas de la inminente reforma de armas que estaba a punto de ser presentada ante el comité la próxima semana. Era imposible no mantenerse imparcial ante una pieza de legislación tan importante y es por eso que simplemente no lo había hecho. No era ningún secreto que era demócrata y que había aplaudido la iniciativa de Regina durante su campaña para reducir el crimen armado. Al igual que tampoco era ningún secreto lo involucrada que estaba en el éxito de ese proyecto de ley para llevar a cabo la reforma y en la propia Presidenta.

''Em,'' dijo Ruby, sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

''Perdón,'' dijo Emma, saliendo de su empanamiento y volviendo al monólogo que debería estar escribiendo para dar paso a su programa de hoy.

''Estás pensando en tu novia, ¿no?,'' bromeó Ruby.

''Sí,'' admitió Emma, sin querer negar ni corregir a Ruby cuando se trataba de ese tema. Ella y Regina aún tenían que hablar sobre cómo etiquetarse. Después de todo, sólo habían estado saliendo durante dos semanas.

''¿Aún no vas a contarme nada sobre ella?'' preguntó Ruby.

''Nops,'' dijo Emma.

Ruby hizo un puchero. ''Aburrida.''

''Cotilla,'' le respondió Emma de vuelta. ''Venga va, tenemos trabajo que hacer.''

Mientras ella y Ruby trabajaban, la mente de Emma volvía a pensar con frecuencia en Regina. No sólo porque el nombre de la mujer saliera en la conversación a medida que debatían sobre el monólogo, sino porque se dio cuenta de que la echaba de menos. Habían pasado cinco días desde que se había despedido de Regina en la Casa Blanca y Emma echaba de menos a la morena, más de lo que se pensaba. La novedosa relación hacía que Emma se sintiera aún más atontada por sentirse de una manera que era innegable. Echaba de menos a Regina Mills.

* * *

Esa noche, el trayecto en coche hasta el restaurante fue el momento más tranquilo que consiguió tener Regina en toda la semana. Pero después de dos minutos de estar recostada en los asientos de cuero, se dio cuenta de que no quería esa tranquilidad. Quería a Emma.

''¿Hola?'' respondió la conocida voz después de que el teléfono diera un par de tonos.

''Emma, soy yo,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Puedes hablar?''

''En diez minutos entraré en directo,'' dijo Emma. En ese preciso momento se encontraba en plató, sentada detrás de su escritorio, desabrochando el micrófono en caso de que ya estuviera grabando y apartándolo a un lado.

''Lo siento, se me había olvidado,'' confesó Regina, sintiéndose culpable por ni siquiera saber a qué hora salía en directo el programa de Emma. ''Sólo quería hablar contigo un rato.''

''No te disculpes,'' dijo Emma. ''Yo también quería hacer lo mismo. Ha sido una semana de locos, ¿verdad?''

''Sí,'' dijo Regina. ''Voy a cenar con mi padre y en nada llegaré. Sólo quería llamarte y saludarte muy rápidamente. Te echo de menos.''

Emma miró alrededor suyo para ver si había alguien cerca que pudiera escucharla. Pero no había nadie.

''Yo también te echo de menos,'' murmuró. ''¿Cuando podré verte?''

''No lo sé,'' admitió Regina. ''Ahora mismo es un no parar. A penas tengo tiempo para comer, y mucho menos para socializar.''

''Espero que te estés cuidando,'' dijo Emma.

Regina sonrió ante la naturaleza maternal de Emma. ''Estoy bien,'' le aseguró. ''Sólo me siento mal por no poder verte. Sé que esta no es la mejor forma de empezar una relación.''

''¿Relación?''

Se escuchó una profunda carcajada. ''Tú nombraste a esto relación mucho antes de que pasara nada entre nosotras, Emma,'' dijo Regina. ''No te hagas la tímida.''

Emma sonrió con chulería. ''De acuerdo, no lo haré. Y tú no tienes porque pedir perdón. Yo sabía desde el primer momento que tu trabajo es lo primero. Es como debe ser. Lo entiendo.''

''Aún así me siento mal,'' dijo Regina. ''Esta semana ya la tengo toda ocupada. Mañana iré a jugar al golf con el Primer Ministro Británico y luego el domingo tengo que preparar documentos para la primera reunión del comité sobre la reforma de armas antes de que se reúnan el lunes.''

''Lo entiendo,'' repitió Emma justo cuando Ruby se dirigía al plató, frunciendo el ceño a la mujer que estaba hablando tan tranquilamente por teléfono minutos antes de que el programa emitiera en directo. ''Tengo que irme. Espero que disfrutes de tu cena. Llámame cuando puedas, ¿vale?''

''Vale, que tengas un buen programa,'' dijo Regina, justo después de que la línea se cortase.

Suspiró. Había sabido que empezar algo con Emma iba a ser difícil a la hora de conseguir tiempo libre para las citas o incluso para hablar entre ellas. Pero no había pensado en lo frustrante que iba a ser. En más de una ocasión se había encontrado con ganas de dejarlo todo, hacer las maletas e ir directa a los brazos de Emma. Descubrió que no era fácil. Ser presidenta; tomando decisiones de vida o muerte; tener en sus manos el destino de miles de fieles tropas americanas.

Pero entonces recordó lo mucho que había trabajado para llegar hasta aquí. Su vida entera se había centrado en este momento. No podía rendirse ahora. Emma se había convertido en su confort, su distracción, la persona quién la hacía olvidarse del mundo. Pero hubo un tiempo en que la mayoría de sus esfuerzos tenían que ser dirigidos a servir a los ciudadanos de América. Al menos Emma lo entendía.

De todas formas, era duro. Eso pensó Regina al darse cuenta de que su coche dejaba atrás el tramo de carretera que conducía a la calle de Emma. La rubia ni siquiera estaba ahí y Regina ya tenía ganas de decirle al conductor que diera la vuelta, que la llevara a casa de Emma, para desaparecer unas cuantas horas en su apartamento, y ser, por un momento, cualquier cosa menos presidenta.

Y entonces el coche llegó al destino, moviéndose con fluidez hacia el restaurante donde por ahora, su padre la estaría esperando, lo habrían escortado y Graham habría dejado todo organizado para pasar una gran velada con su padre. Regina se relajó, recordando que iba en camino a pasar el rato con otra persona de su vida que no la trataba como el resto del mundo lo hacía. En unas pocas horas, ella y su padre estarían pasando el necesitado tiempo juntos, comiendo un sushi fantástico y recordando momentos con la madre de Regina.

Girando hacia la calle donde se encontraba el restaurante, el coche paró de golpe. No hizo falta que Regina preguntara por qué. La carretera estaba llena de actividad, invadida por las luces rojas y azules de los vehículos de los escoltas policiales, que habían estado conduciendo por delante del coche presidencial.

La radiofrecuencia del coche sonó. Le comunicó algo al agente acompañante pero Regina no pudo oír bien detrás del cristal tintado que los separaba.

''¿Qué ha pasado?'' preguntó Regina, inclinándose para descubrir más.

El conductor no dijo nada. Simplemente giró el coche de golpe de en dirección contraria y sacó rápidamente el vehiculo de la calle. Los nudillos de Regina golpearol el cristal separador. El agente se giró y abró la ventana interna que había para comunicarse, justo cuando el coche empezaba a moverse en dirección contraria a la que había venido.

''¿Qué está pasando?'' preguntó Regina, con el corazón a mil y el miedo empezando a resurgir. Había notado una extraña sensación al ver tantas luces de policía.

''Ha habido un tiroteo, presidenta,'' respondió el agente especial.

''¿Quién?'' preguntó Regina, con la garganta encogida.

''No lo sé,'' respondió el agente. ''Aparentemente alguien ha disparado al otro coche de la Casa Blanca que había llegado antes que nosotros.''

El estómago de Regina dio un vuelco. ''Da la vuelta,'' demandó.

''Presidenta, tenemos órdenes de devolvera a la Casa Blanca,'' dijo el agente.

''Y como presidenta, soy capaz de anular esa orden,'' espetó de mala gana. ''Da la vuelta ahora mismo. Necesito saber qué ha pasado.''

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que no podían discutir la situación. El coche dio la vuelta de nuevo y volvió a la ruta que habían hecho anteriormente. Regina miró por la ventana, el murmullo de las sirenas se volvía cada vez más ruidoso. Al llegar a la calle, habían llegado más ambulancias y también había llegado la policía.

''Necesita quedarse dentro de el vehículo, presidenta,'' dijo el agente. ''Me temo que bajo ninguna circunstancia puedo dejarla salir.''

''Encuentra a Graham,'' dijo Regina. ''Chófer, acércate más al restaurante. Ahora.''

El agente salió del coche y corrió por la calle hacia el embrollo de oficiales de policía. Regina vio como mostraba su placa mientras el coche se metía más por la atascada calle. Escaneó la calle, buscando desesperadamente al hombre que ella sabía que iba dentro de ese vehículo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Qué había pasado?

Estaba tan ocupada buscando que no vio a Graham hasta que lo tuvo justo al lado de su ventana, haciéndole señas para avisarla de que iba a abrir. Ella se apartó un poco para dejar que el agente entrara.

''¿Qué está pasando?'' preguntó Regina antes de que el tuviera tiempo a sentarse.

''Ha habido un tiroteo,'' dijo Graham.

''Sí, eso ya lo sé,'' resopló Regina. ''¿Quién- eso es sangre?'' preguntó, descubriendo pequeñas gotas de sangre en el blanco collar de la camisa del agente.

''Sí,'' dijo Graham, poniéndose bien la oscura chaqueta para tapar la evidencia de lo que había sucedido minutos atrás. ''Pero no es mía. Estoy bien.''

''¿Entonces de quién es esa sangre? ¿A quién han disparado?''

Graham se giró para mirar mejor a la mujer que tenía al lado. ''Todavía está vivo. Se lo han llevado a Walter Reed.''

''¿Quién?'' gritó Regina desesperada. ''¡Dime quién!''

''Su padre, presidenta.''

A pesar de que el coche estuviera insonorizado, un grupo de oficiales que había cerca se giró para mirar el coche al escuchar el impactante eco del grito.


	24. Las noticias

A pesar de que el programa de Emma era en directo, estaba principalmente preparado y guionizado con antelación. Disfrutaba de la pequeña emoción que le proporcionaba saber que, si se equivocaba, no había mucho que pudiera hacer para solucionarlo. Después de haber aparecido tanto en emisiones en directo como pre-grabadas, había decidido que la presión añadida hacía que su puesta en escena fuera más buena. Desde que había empezado su propio programa, casi un año atrás, había tenido muy pocas sorpresas. De todos modos, esa noche, era diferente.

Su invitado era un analista político de Nueva York que estaba discutiendo el pequeño escándalo que había causado el senador de la ciudad, Víctor Whale. Se había escrito un artículo alegando que el hombre había desarrollado una insana obsesión por los cadáveres durante su paso por la escuela de medicina. Justo cuando Emma estaba escuchando la pregunta del analista sobre la validez de las fuentes del reportero, oyó como la voz de August le decía por el pinganillo que leyera el teleprompter.

Obedeciendo, Emma miró hacia la gran pantalla que tenía delante. Fue incapaz de contener el jadeo que se le escapó, pero afortunadamente su micrófono no registró el ruido.

''Eemm, siento interrumpirle,'' dijo Emma de forma distraída a su invitado, ''pero nos acaban de llegar noticias de que...de que el coche de la Presidenta ha sido tiroteado en Washington D.C.''

Una onda de jadeos de sorpresa se esparció por el estudio, pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía Emma. Fueron sólo sus años de experiencia en los medios que le permitieron sentarse muy quieta y continuar leyendo las palabras que iban apareciendo en la pantalla. Cada nervio de su cuerpo gritaba por sacar su teléfono y contactar con Regina. O intentar contactar con ella.

''No tenemos más especificaciones pero creemos que un fra-,'' se atragantó con la palabra, ''un francotirador ha disparado al vehículo mientras aparcaba fuera de un restaurante en Upper Northwest de Washington D.C.'' Tragó saliva pesadamente, con la garganta encogida. ''Al menos una persona ha resultado...herida.'' No, pensó para sí misma. No puede haber sido ella. Las palabras siguieron apareciendo en pantalla, así que las leía de modo automático. ''Un reportero de la NBC se encuentra ahora mismo de camino a la escena y les daremos actualizaciones de lo ocurrido en cuanto sepamos más.''

Emma miró a August, que había aparecido en el estudio, y vio que le hacía señas para hacer una pausa publicitaria.

''Volveremos con más noticias después de esta pausa publicitaria.''

La luz de grabación se apagó y un segundo después Emma salió escopeteada de su silla, cogiendo su teléfono mientras la conmoción se esparcía alrededor de ella. Nadie le estaba prestando atención, ya que todos habían empezado a cotillear, especular y a sacar teorías. El invitado de Emma fue sacado del plató, su sección cortada debido a lo ocurrido. En la oscuridad que había detrás del plató, Emma enviaba mensajes de texto furiosamente.

No podía ser Regina. No podía serlo. Apenas había hablado con ella veinte minutos atrás. De ninguna manera podía haber...Emma no pudo ni pensar en la palabra. No tenia ni idea de cómo iba a poder seguir con la segunda parte del programa. Tenía que saber que Regina estaba bien. Debía hablar con ella, incluso verla. Y aún así sabía que eso era imposible. El teléfono de Regina no recibía llamadas de números externos así que Emma sólo podía enviar mensajes. Y no es que pudiera aparecer en la escena del crimen. Además, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, Emma estaba segura de que Regina ya no estaba allí. De una forma u otra, habría sido apartada a un lugar más seguro.

''Ems, ¿estás bien?''

Se dio la vuelta de golpe al escuchar la voz de su amiga y vio que Ruby la miraba con curiosidad.

''Sí claro, estoy bien,'' mintió.

''¿De verdad? Porque yo no estaría bien si acabara de decir a los Estados Unidos que han disparado a otro presidente.''

''No sabemos si le han disparado,'' dijo Emma de mala gana.

Los ojos de Ruby se abrieron de par en par. ''No, es cierto. Pero alguien ha intentado dispararle a ella. Diría que eso es bastante obvio. Diablos, pensaba que ya habíamos dejado atrás eso de ir matando a los presidentes.''

El estómago de Emma se le hizo un nudo. Daría lo que fuera por que Ruby se callara en ese mismo instante. Y entonces su teléfono vibró. Miró la pantalla con efusividad, desesperada por ver un mensaje de parte de la mujer la cual el país entero pensaba que estaba muerta. Pero era Henry. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió algo parecido a la decepción al ver el nombre de su hijo, seguida de una oleada de culpabilidad al sentirse de esa manera.

 **Acabo de ver las noticias. ¿Estás bien? ¿Regina está bien?**

Conmovida por la consideración de su hijo, Emma de pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo responder a esas simples preguntas. Bueno, eso no era cierto. Sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba bien. Pero Regina…

''Volvemos en treinta segundos,'' dijo una de las encargadas de plató, acercándose a Emma y Ruby.

''¿Tenemos nuevas noticias?'' preguntó Emma a la joven chica.

''No, pero nuestro reportera se encuentra en la escena. Estamos preparándolo para que puedas hacer conexión en directo con ella en unos cinco minutos.''

Emma asintió y se dirigió al escenario. Ruby la observó irse, preocupada y confundida. Por supuesto que la noticia que acababa de dar Emma dejaría tocada a cualquier persona, pero de alguna manera, ella sabía que había mucho más que eso. El cuerpo entero de Emma parecía estar temblando ligeramente, sus dedos estaban inquietos mientras se sentaba en su silla, mirando una vez más su teléfono móvil antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo.

* * *

No podía recordar el camino en coche hacia el hospital. Había sido pura coincidencia que la instalación médica más cercana era también aquella donde los presidentes normalmente recibían atención médica. Regina no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado al Centro Médico de Walter Red Army hasta que fue conducida con prisa hacia el gran edificio, escoltada por Graham a través de una de las puertas traseras.

Un impecable blanco pasillo se presentaba delante de ella momentos antes de que unos agentes uniformados la rodearan, con los ojos escaneando aquí y allá, con el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina después de lo que acababa de pasar. Graham caminaba a su lado, sin decir nada. Regina sólo era medio consciente de que grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Nadie dijo nada.

Fueron escoltados hacia una habitación privada donde Regina fue gentilmente guiada hacia una silla, pero quién la guió hacia allí no lo supo bien. Podía oír levemente a Graham dando instrucciones a su equipo y después de un rato el número de agentes que habían en la sala disminuyó. Y entonces Graham se agachó delante de ella, mirándole a la cara e intentando comprobar que Regina estuviera escuchándolo.

''¿Qué?'' preguntó, con la voz ronca.

''¿Está bien, presidenta?'' preguntó Graham.

Regina no contestó. No creía que la pregunta necesitara una respuesta. ¿Acaso no era obvio que no estaba bien? Acababan de dispararle a su padre. Reconocerlo hizo que fuera de nuevo consciente de ello y su mirada se posó sobre la mancha de sangre en la camisa de Graham. La sangre de su padre. Su estómago dio un vuelco.

''¿Hay noticias?'' consiguió decir, intentando no vomitar.

''Aún no,'' dijo Graham.

Regina no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Decían que no tener noticias eran buenas noticias pero no saber nada era una absoluta tortura. Supuso que al menos eso significaba que su padre aún seguía vivo. Si su padre había muerto -

Se levantó de golpe, necesitando moverse, hacer algo, no volver a estar sentada sin esperanza. Graham la enderezó al ver que la presidenta se tambaleaba, y a regañadientes, dejó que la guiaran de vuelta a la silla, sus piernas se negaban a aguantar su peso.

''¿Qué ha pasado?'' preguntó ella, echándole una mirada a Graham de súplica. Después de todo, viendo su camisa, era evidente que había estado justo al lado de su padre en el momento del tiroteo.

''Un francotirador,'' dijo Graham. ''Justo acababa de abrir la puerta del coche cuando le dispararon al levantarse para salir.''

''¿En qué parte le dispararon?'' preguntó Regina.

''En el pecho,'' admitió Graham.

Regina soltó un quejido. No era doctora pero no hacía falta tener la carrera para saber que los disparos en el pecho eran los más mortales.

''¿Y el francotirador?'' preguntó Regina.

''Muerto,'' dijo Graham. ''Uno de nuestros agentes le devolvió el disparo antes de que pudiera abrir fuego de nuevo.''

''Bien,'' dijo Regina.

Graham no dijo nada. Podía entender por qué Regina quería que la persona que había disparado a su padre muriera, pero eso también significaba que no tenían a nadie a quién interrogar. El primer paso para poder descubrir quién había disparado al convoy presidencial se había convertido en un reto colosal. Desde el punto de vista y experiencia de Graham, esos acontecimientos nunca eran actos hechos en solitario, pero la única persona que sabían con certeza que estaba involucrada ahora estaba muerto dentro de una bolsa.

''Encuentra al doctor,'' dijo Regina, sentándose un poco más recta en la silla y limpiándose la cara, empezando a tener pensamientos más lúcidos. ''Quiero que me mantengas informada de todo.''

Incapaz de dejar a solas a la presidenta, Graham despachó a dos agentes para que fueran a buscar al doctor que estaba al mando, y a un tercero para que le trajera a la presidenta una taza de café y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la morena. Todo lo que podían hacer por ahora era esperar.

* * *

Los siguientes treinta minutos fueron los minutos más largos de la vida de Emma. La reportera de la cadena enviada en los lugares de los hechos no había aportado nada de valor, y tampoco es que pudiera aportar mucho más, ya que el 'lugar de los hechos' estaba unos cinco bloques más allá del equipo de seguridad presidencial y del equipo entero de la CIA que había acordonado la zona. Los reporteros se habían puesto en barricada pero no sustraían noticias del momento. Todo lo que habían conseguido descubrir era que una ambulancia había ido hacia el centro médico de Walter Reed. Un segundo reportero de la NBC iba de camino hacia allí a los pocos minutos de descubrir esa información.

Emma respondía las preguntas de forma automática. Respondía a las 'no novedades'. Miró hacia la cámara y le contó a América, al mundo, una y otra vez que el convoy presidencial había sufrido un tiroteo por un francotirador y que había habido al menos una baja.

Para empeorar las cosas, había puesto el móvil en vibración justo antes de entrar en directo. El maldito aparato vibraba contra su pierna todo el rato. Durante la pausa publicitaria, lo había sacado para encontrarse con nuevas alertas de varios canales informando de la misma historia que ella estaba contando. También había un mensaje de Henry, de MM y otros amigos a los que había contado la noticia. Pero la única persona de la que quería saber algo no le había contestado. Mandó otro mensaje antes de volver otra vez en directo.

Cuando la emisión acabó, Emma estaba temblando. Se dirigió torpemente fuera de plató y fue a su despacho, ignorando a todos los que le hablaban a su paso. Apoyándose contra la puerta, empezaron a salir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo durante casi una hora. Se deslizó hasta el suelo, cayendo pesadamente y rodeando sus piernas con los brazos, con el cuerpo entero temblando. A lo lejos podía oír a Ruby llamando a la puerta, llamando su nombre. Pero Emma no contestó. Escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas y lloró.

Al cabo de un rato, Ruby se rindió y se fue. No estaba segura de el qué, pero sabía que a su amiga le había afecto algo mucho más allá que las noticias del tiroteo. Pero cuando fue evidente que la rubia no iba a dejarla pasar, decidió irse ara que procesara lo que fuera que le estaba pasando.

Le llevó casi una hora a Emma encontrar la fuerza de nuevo y levantarse. Completamente exhausta, cogió su bolso, se limpió la cara quitando el maquillaje corrido y se dirigió a su coche.

Nada más subirse al vehículo supo a dónde conduciría. Probablemente no solucionaría nada, lo sabía. Pero estar cerca del lugar de las noticias era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Enviando un mensaje a Henry para informarle, Emma fue hacia el hospital.

* * *

Una operación. Esa era la única noticia que le había llegado a Regina. Su padre estaba siendo operado. Nada más. No tenía ni idea de qué le operaban pero Graham intentó asegurarle de que si le estaban operando era porque tenía probabilidades de recuperarse. Eso no la calmaba mucho pero había podido darle las gracias al doctor que había venido a informarla. Aunque ''está siendo operado,'' había sido lo único que había dicho, no había dado muchos detalles más.

Había empezado a pasearse por la habitación, incapaz de sentarse ahora que su fuerza había vuelto. Graham y el resto de agentes contemplaban cómo la presidenta se paseaba arriba y abajo, sólo interrumpiéndola cuando se dirigía a la ventada. No querían asumir riesgos. Incluso con la cortina echada, Regina no debía acercarse a la ventana. Sólo por si acaso.

Después de casi una hora, se sentó, con una taza de café que uno de los agentes le había traído, sin haberla tocado y ya fría en la mesita que había a su lado. Pensar en comer o beber algo la ponía inquieta. Había tenido hambre durante el camino hacia el restaurante, pero los eventos que habían tenido lugar le habían quitado el apetito. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su padre. Y -

''Emma.''

''¿Presidenta?'' dijo Graham, ligeramente sobresaltado de escuchar las primeras palabras que habían salido de ella después de que el doctor hubiera venido a informarles.

''Emma,'' repitió Regina. ''Se habrá enterado de esto durante su programa. O al menos sobre el tiroteo. ¿Qué ha contado la prensa?''

''No lo sé,'' contestó Graham. ''Supongo que Kathryn y Zelena están preparando un comunicado.''

''Tráemela,'' dijo Regina.

''¿Kathryn o Zelena?'' preguntó Graham. Regina se giró para mirar al jefe del equipo de seguridad. Ambos sabían que no se refería a ninguna de las dos mujeres que él había nombrado. ''Me temo que eso no será posible, presidenta.''

''¿Por qué no?'' preguntó Regina.

''Porque alguien ha intentado dispararle.''

''Han disparado a mi padre,'' dijo Regina, con la voz tenaz. ''Te he dado una orden. Espero que la cumplas.''

''Ella no tiene un umbral de seguridad lo suficientemente alto como para dejar que se acerque a usted, presidenta,'' dijo Graham. ''Usted lo sabe.''

''Entonces consigue que tenga ese nivel de seguridad,'' dijo Regina de mala gana.

Graham tragó saliva. ''Presidenta, le recomiendo que se quite esa idea de la cabeza. Sé que la semana pasada me pasé de la raya, pero creo que ambos sabemos que si hago lo que usted me pide, la gente empezará a hacer preguntas.''

''¿Acaso crees que me importa?'' dijo Regina gritando. ''Acaban de disparar a mi padre. Confío en Emma lo suficiente como para que no me mate, así que por favor, haz tu trabajo y tráemela. Haz lo que sea.''

Presionando fuertemente los labios, Graham asintió. ''Como usted desee, presidenta.''

Se levantó y abandonó la habitación, murmurando algo al hombre que había escoltando la puerta. Regina lo vio salir, sintiendo una mezcla de enfado, tristeza y ansiedad. Cómo se atrevía a desobedecerla. Cómo osaba intentar mantener a Emma alejada de ella. Regina sabía que nada le haría sentir mejor que saber que su padre estaba bien, pero esperaba que la presencia de Emma le aliviara un poco de ese dolor, que le ofreciera un poco de confort.

* * *

Como era de esperar, ya había docenas de reporteros fuera del hospital. Emma aparcó su coche y salió de él, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal. Varias personas la saludaron al reconocerla pero ella las ignoró. Mientras se movía hacía la entrada del hospital, donde las barricada se había colocado, podía oír conversaciones. No se estaba informando de nada. Divisando con facilidad el equipo de la NBC, Emma se dirigió hacia ellos. Si estaban impresionados de ver a una comentadora política senior en el lugar de los hechos, no lo demostraron. Emma se puso detrás de la cámara mientras el reportero daba las mismas noticias que se habían ofrecido en el programa de Emma.

Miró pasado el presentador y hacia el edificio que tenía delante. Regina estaba ahí dentro. Ahora que ella estaba aquí, estaba segura. Podía notarlo. La única pregunta era, ¿en qué estado se encontraba? Su estómago dio un vuelco, justo cómo lo había hecho una hora antes. Al menos las lágrimas habían parado, aunque sabía que sus ojos estaban rojos. La oscuridad de esa tarde ocultó su ansiedad a los que se encontraban alrededor de ella.

Comprobando su teléfono de nuevo, Emma miró sus notificaciones, le contestó a Henry y mandó otro mensaje a Regina. Aún no habían contestación. Mientras miraba la pantalla, deseando que le llegara algo, ocurrió un milagro.

'Número desconocido' apareció ante sus ojos y el corazón de Emma latió de excitación. Sin importarle que la escucharan, contestó sin aliento; ''Regina.''

''No, soy el señor Humbert. El jefe del equipo de seguridad de la presidenta,'' le dijo la conocida voz, aunque no la voz que había estado deseando escuchar con ganas.

''Graham,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Ella está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está?''

''Ella está bien,'' dijo Graham.

Emma dejó escapar un sollozo antes de poder contenerlo, tapando su boca con la mano al darse cuenta de que la gente que había a su lado la miraba. Se movió entre la muchedumbre, lejos de los reporteros.

''¿De verdad que está bien? ¿No está herida?'' preguntó Emma cuando estuvo apartada de los reporteros.

''No, no lo está,'' contestó Graham. ''Quiere verla.''

''¿Quiere verme?''

''Ha pedido que su presencia sea requerida en el hospital,'' dijo Graham. ''Tengo que ir a buscarla yo personalmente. ¿Dónde esta usted?''

Emma se mordió el labio. Si el hombre tenía dudas sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ellas dos, con lo que iba a decirle ahora esas dudas se evaporarían. ''Estoy justo en las puertas del hospital.''

''Cómo no,'' dijo Graham. Parecía medio molesto medio divertido por la situación. ''Diríjase hacia la entrada situada al sur, luego tome dos calles al este, la recogeré en esa esquina. No la pueden ver entrando al edificio.''

''Estaré allí en diez minutos,'' dijo Emma, dirigiéndose ya hacia la dirección que le habían dado.

''La veo en unos minutos,'' dijo Graham. ''Oh, y señorita Swan, no confíe a nadie nada de la información que le he contado sobre la presidenta. La Casa Blanca aún está preparando un comunicado.''

''Por supuesto que no,'' dijo Emma.

Hubo una pausa. Emma pensó que Graham iba a decir algo más pero entonces la llamada se colgó. Guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo, Emma se escondió más en su abrigo y se dio prisa. Regina estaba viva. Regina estaba bien. Regina estaba...en el hospital. Así que si Regina no estaba herida, ¿entonces qué hacía allí? Emma se dio más prisa; estaba casi corriendo. Cuando alcanzó la esquina donde Graham le había dicho que esperara, se quedó allí en el borde de la acera, intentando ver si veía el coche. Apareció por la calle a los cinco minutos. Se metió dentro sin decir nada. Graham no dio la vuelta. Volvieron a la entrada principal del hospital, esta vez pasando de largo a la barricada y conduciendo hacia la parte de atrás, donde los ojos de la prensa no podían perseguirlos. Graham salió del coche y le abrió la puerta a Emma.

''Por aquí,'' dijo, guiando a Emma.

* * *

La espera se estaba empezando a hacer insoportable. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría durar una operación? ¿Era bueno que se tomaran tanto tiempo? Al menos sabían que todavía seguían en ello; que su padre aún seguía con vida. Había recibido una actualización del doctor. Aún no tenía ni idea de que tipo de operación le estaban realizando. Era agonizante.

Después de que Graham hubiera dejado a Regina, ella volvió a pasearse por la habitación, los pocos agentes de seguridad que aún estaban con ella la seguían con la mirada, como si pensaran que también la dispararían a ella en el momento en que ellos retirasen la mirada. A ella no le importaba. Estaba acostumbrada a que la observaran. Lo único que quería ahora era saber que su padre estaba bien. Y Emma. Tomar a la rubia en sus brazos, que le dijeran que todo iba a ir bien, que le recordasen que no estaba sola.

Porque al saber lo de su padre, eso había sido lo primero que había pasado por su cabeza. Estaba sola. Primero su madre, y ahora su padre. Era una huérfana, la habían abandonado, no tenía a nadie. Pero eso no era cierto, porque su padre no moriría, no podía hacerlo. Y de la misma forma que tenía a su padre también tenía a Emma. A pesar de lo nueva y complicada que su relación podía parecer, la tenía a ella.

La puerta se abrió. Vio a Graham un momento antes de que un remolino de cabello rubio lo pasara a él de largo y se moviera por la habitación. Regina apenas tuvo tiempo para respirar y decir el nombre de la mujer, y se vio envuelta por unos fuertes brazos. Graham miró a los demás agentes, que, por primera vez durante esa hora, miraban sólo a la presidenta.

Regina enterró su cara en el hombro de Emma, nuevas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Podía sentir que el cuerpo de Emma temblaba y sabía que la rubia también estaba llorando. Sintió una oleada de culpabilidad, dándose cuenta de que la pobre mujer no sabía lo que había pasado, no sabría si Regina estaría viva o muerta. El alivio era palpable en el ambiente y se apretujó más contra ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

''Estás viva de verdad,'' susurró Emma en su cuello, aún abrazando a Regina contra ella.

''Lo estoy,'' dijo Regina de vuelta. ''Gracias por venir.''

''Estaba fuera,'' admitió Emma.

Regina se apartó y miró el rostro de la rubia. Limpió algunas lágrimas con su pulgar y le dedicó una sonrisa. ''¿Estabas ahí fuera?''

Emma asintió. ''Sabía que tú estabas aquí. No sé cómo, pero lo sentía. Necesitaba estar cerca tuyo. Y entonces Graham,'' se giró para dedicarle una sonrisa un poco incómoda al agente de seguridad, ''me llamó y me trajo aquí dentro.''

''Gracias,'' le dijo Regina a Graham, a lo cual el hombre asintió. ''Yo he pedido que te trajera. Te necesitaba a mi lado.''

''¿Por qué estás aquí?'' preguntó Emma, apartándose un poco de ella, y comprobando si tenía alguna herida.

Regina tragó saliva, el recuerdo de lo sucedido volviendo a recordarle la situación. ''Mi padre,'' dijo casi sin voz. ''Le han disparado. Le están operando.''

Sin decir palabra, Emma envolvió a la mujer de nuevo con sus brazos y la agarró fuertemente mientras Regina lloraba contra ella una vez más.


	25. El juego de la espera

Pasado un rato ambas mujeres se sentaron, con las manos entrelazadas mientras Regina le contaba a Emma lo sucedido. O al menos, le contaba lo que sabía. A pesar de que por unos momentos había sentido alivio al ver a la rubia, su frustración ante la falta de información había vuelto de nuevo y había pedido que Graham fuera a que le dieran alguna actualización de la situación antes de volver a girarse hacia Emma y preguntarle por lo que estaban contando los medios.

''No mucho,'' dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros. ''Cuando estaba dando la noticia, yo sólo sabía que el convoy presidencial había sido tiroteado por un francotirador. Nuestro reportera en escena tampoco ha descubierto mucha información más.''

''Sospecho que Kathryn y Zelena estarán preparando un comunicado,'' dijo Regina. ''Siento que tuvieras que pasar por eso.''

''No seas ridícula,'' dijo Emma, sacándole hierro a la disculpa. ''No ha sido culpa tuya.''

''Lo sé, pero sigo sintiéndome mal por que tuvieras que informar de la noticia de esa forma. Quiero decir, supongo que no ha sido fácil.'' Dijo un poco insegura, dándose cuenta de que había hecho unas grandes asunciones de cómo Emma había quedado afectada por las noticias.

''Ha sido la cosa más dura que he hecho en televisión,'' dijo Emma con sinceridad, dándole un apretón a la mano de Regina. ''Habría sido duro sin importar quién hubiera estado involucrado, pero saber que podrías haber sido tú ha sido una tortura.''

''De un modo u otro desearía que hubiera sido yo,'' dijo Regina, mirando hacia la puerta y sin mirar a Emma, rezando silenciosamente para que el doctor llegase con buenas noticias. ''Seguro que yo era el objetivo principal. Pero ahora es mi padre quién está luchando por mantenerse con vida.''

Dejó salir nuevas lágrimas y Emma se inclinó hacia delante, abrazando a Regina una vez más y haciendo lo único que podía hacer para reconfortar a la mujer, sabiendo que esas noticias sobre la salud de su padre era lo que más necesitaba. Le rompía el corazón a Emma el no poder hacer nada más para ayudar. Así que abrazó con más fuerza a Regina, intentando no llorar. En ese momento Regina necesitaba que ella fuera la más fuerte.

La puerta se abrió, y los esperanzados ojos de Regina siguieron el movimiento con rapidez. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio quién estaba ahí de pie y se separó de Emma con brusquedad.

''Kathryn,'' dijo ella, haciendo que Emma se girase. ''Y Zelena.''

Las dos mujeres estaban contemplando la escena que tenían delante, ambas con cara de sorprendidas. Intercambiaron una mirada significativa antes de entrar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

''¿Sabéis algo de cómo está mi padre?'' preguntó Regina cuando ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

''No,'' dijo Kathryn sin decir mucho más. ''¿Qué está pasando?''

''Estoy esperando a ver si me dicen cómo está mi padre después de que le hayan disparado,'' dijo Regina, levantándose y cruzándose de brazos.

''Sí, ya veo que estás esperando con mucha paciencia,'' dijo Zelena, los ojos clavados en Emma, quién aún seguía sentada. ''¿Qué hace una corresponsal política aquí dentro?''

''La señorita Swan está aquí porque yo lo he pedido,'' dijo Regina.

Los ojos de Kathryn se abrieron de par en par ante el tono a la defensiva. Bueno, por eso y por el ligero rubor que había empezado a aparecer en las mejillas de Regina. Conocía a la morena lo suficiente como para saber lo que le pasaba. Incluso aunque no hubiera visto el íntimo abrazo en el que estaban entrelazadas cuando habían entrado a la habitación, habría sospechado que había algo entre ellas.

Zelena también sabía qué estaba pasando. Era su trabajo darle la vuelta a las historias que ofrecía a la prensa, lo que significaba que también era capaz de ver un escándalo potencial a kilómetros. Y estaba segura de que esto, era un escándalo.

''Ha pasado un mes, presidenta,'' dijo Zelena con dureza. ''Un mes desde que anunciaste tu divorcio al público. Y ya estás acostándote con alguien nuevo.''

Pudieron ver cómo a Emma, que estaba detrás de Regina, se le ponía la cara roja como un tomate, dando la razón a lo que había asumido que estaba pasando entre las dos mujeres.

''¿De verdad tenemos que discutir esto ahora?'' dijo Regina de mala gana. ''Creo que hay temas más importantes. Como por ejemplo la vida de mi padre.''

Kathryn tuvo el detalle de pedir perdón, pero Zelena, quien a veces estaba demasiado centrada en su carrera, todavía parecía enfadada ante el recién secreto descubierto.

''Tenemos el comunicado que Sidney está a punto de leer ante la prensa,'' dijo Kathryn, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había establecido en la sala. ''Queríamos que tú le dieras el visto bueno, pero tenemos que decir algo. La prensa está ahí fuera.''

''Y aquí dentro,'' añadió Zelena, de forma innecesaria.

Regina se contuvo y cogió la tablet que le acercaba Kathryn. Leyó el comunicado. Era corto, contenía los detalles mínimos pero confirmaba que Regina había resultado ilesa. No se mencionaba a su padre.

''Bien,'' dijo Regina, devolviendo el dispositivo. ''¿Algo más?''

''Sí,'' dijo Zelena al mismo tiempo que Kathryn negaba con la cabeza.

Regina suspiró. ''Ahora no es el momento, Zelena. Por favor. Cuando sepa que mi padre saldrá de esta entonces estaré más que contenta de discutir cómo vas a intentar mantener a los medios fuera de mi vida sexual, pero por ahora me gustaría que me dejarais a solas.''

Parecía que Zelena quería discutir pero Kathryn la cogió del brazo y cerró la boca, molesta. Su jefa de gabinete asintió ligeramente y Regina le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Descubrir a la corresponsal en los brazos de Regina había sido toda una sorpresa para Kathryn, pero ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido; al menos por lo feliz que parecía estar la mujer durante las últimas semanas. Puede que trabajase para la presidenta, pero las dos habían sido amigas mucho antes de eso y no pudo evitar sentirse contenta de que Regina hubiera encontrado a alguien.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra más, y pasados unos segundos, Zelena se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Kathryn miró una vez más a Regina y a Emma, sonrió de nuevo y siguió a la pelirroja. Una vez volvieron a estar solas, a parte de la presencia de los agentes que habían ignorado, Regina se dejó caer en la silla.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó Emma.

''No peor de lo que ya estaba antes,'' dijo Regina, mirando la puerta que se acababa de cerrar. ''Quizás Graham tenía razón con que vinieras aquí. No ha sido buena idea.''

El corazón de Emma se contrajo. ''¿Quieres que me vaya?''

''No,'' dijo Regina, encontrando con su mirada los dolidos ojos verdes. ''No, no quiero que te vayas. Lo siento, Emma, no he querido decir eso. Te quiero aquí pero creo que ambas nos hemos dado cuenta de que ha sido una decisión estúpida que le pidiera a Graham que te trajera hasta aquí. Pero tenía tantas ganas de tenerte aquí que lo ignoré, y quizás también al daño que eso nos podía hacer.''

''Parecía que Zelena quería matarme,'' observó Emma.

Regina dejó escapar una seca carcajada. ''Mira así a todo el mundo que pueda darme una mala imagen.''

''Ya, era la misma mirada que me echó aquel día en mi programa, momentos antes de entrar en directo,'' reflexionó Emma.

''Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, siento que tengas que aguantar su ira.''

Las cejas de Emma se alzaron. ''¿Su ira?''

''Oh sí,'' dijo Regina. ''Más tarde las dos recibiremos una buena reprimenda. Aunque, tarde o temprano iba a pasar.''

''¿Ah si?'' dijo Emma.

''Eso creo,'' dijo Regina. ''Aunque tengo que admitir que imaginaba que sucedería más tarde que temprano. También quería contárselo primero a mi padre. De hecho, iba a contárselo esta noche.''

Ignorando la sorpresa que sentía ante tal revelación, Emma le ofreció palabras reconfortantes ante la mujer que tenía delante, ahora con la mirada perdida. ''Aún puedes,'' dijo, acariciando con sus dedos el brazo de Regina. ''Cuando salga de la operación se lo podrás decir tú misma, Regina.''

''¿Y qué pasa si no puedo?,'' dijo Regina, volviendo a llorar de repente.

''Lo harás,'' dijo Emma, abrazando de nuevo a Regina. ''Sé que podrás. Tu padre es un luchador y va a salir de esta. Y cuando estés preparada, le puedes contar todo lo que quieras sobre nosotras.''

''Quiero contarle todo,'' dijo Regina, con la cara enterrada en el cuello de Emma. ''Quiero contarle todo sobre ti y sobre nosotras, y lo feliz que me haces y lo especial que me siento cuando estoy contigo. Sólo quiero contárselo, Emma. Quiero tener la oportunidad de decirle a mi padre de que vuelvo a ser feliz.''

Emma no dijo nada. No creía que necesitara hacerlo. Regina se aferró a ella mientras lloraba y las lágrimas que había intentado contener empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Sabía que la morena sería capaz de notar que estaba llorando, pero no le importaba. Demasiado sobrecogida con las emociones, se sentaron abrazadas la una con la otra, sin preocuparse de que las interrumpieran de nuevo, de que las descubrieran, de estar expuestas.

* * *

Tres horas después de la llegada de Emma, Regina por fin cayó rendida y se durmió, exhausta por los eventos y la larga semana de trabajo. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Emma, con los dedos de Emma peinando su pelo mientras estaba sentada ahí, esperando. Graham y el resto de agentes las observaba de tanto en tanto pero ninguno decía nada. Kathryn había aparecido, sin Zelena, para hacerle saber a Regina que la prensa ya había sido informada. No había novedades de la operación.

Cuando el doctor finalmente apareció en la habitación, la luz ya empezaba a iluminar las persianas que cubrían la ventana. Emma despertó con delicadeza a Regina, que le tomó un rato recordar dónde se encontraba y lo que había pasado. Cuando por fin visualizó al hombre con bata blanca delante de ella, se puso de pie de un golpe.

''¿Cómo está?'' preguntó.

''Está estable,'' dijo el doctor. ''Lo hemos dejado en la unidad de vigilancia intensiva y lo estamos supervisando de cerca.''

''¿Se pondrá bien?'' dijo Regina sin respiración, casi ni creyéndoselo.

''Tenemos esperanzas, sí,'' asintió el doctor. ''La operación ha sido extensa. La bala había dañado un pulmón. Hemos reparado la mayoría de sus órganos y hemos sustraído la bala. Si pasa las siguientes veinticuatro horas sin problemas entonces la operación habrá sido todo un éxito. Va a ser un proceso largo de recuperación pero tenemos esperanzas. Aún lo estamos acomodando y cuando esté instalado entonces podrá verlo. Volveremos a verla y a recogerla en unos veinte minutos.''

Las rodillas de Regina se doblaron pero Emma la cogió a tiempo, antes de que pudiera caer al suelo. Ninguna notó que el doctor las miraba con curiosidad. Había reconocido a Emma nada más entrar en la habitación, pero justo acababa de notar lo raro que era que una corresponsal política estuviera consolando a la presidenta.

Viendo que Regina no se encontraba en estado de decir nada, Graham le dio las gracias al doctor y lo escoltó fuera de la habitación. En el pasillo, le dijo en voz baja a un agente que buscara a Kathryn. Iban a tener que firmar muchos contratos de confidencialidad después de los eventos sucedidos esa noche. Entonces despachó a más agentes para que barrieran y asegurasen la zona de cuidados intensivos y la ruta que había que seguir hacía la habitación donde ahora se encontraba el padre de Regina.

Graham se sentía frustrado ante la insistencia de Regina por mantener a Emma a su lado. Él sabía que no era buena idea. Sabía que el descubrimiento de su relación acabaría en escándalo político. A pesar de que proteger a la mujer se había convertido en su trabajo, Graham le había cogido cariño durante su puesto como agente designado y quería que su presidencia fuera exitosa. Si Emma boicoteaba eso, Graham estaría totalmente resentido con la rubia. Aunque, a pesar de sentir eso, no podía evitar alegrarse de que Regina tuviera a alguien que la apoyara y abrazara. Eso pensó cuando al volver a entrar en la habitación se encontró a las dos mujeres sentadas y abrazadas en el suelo. Él había perdido a sus padres desde bien pequeño y sabía por lo que estaba pasando Regina. Si Emma le proporcionaba algo de confort, entonces quizás su presencia no era tan mala.

Cuando Kathryn volvió a hacer acto de presencia, Graham empezó a volver a preguntarse cómo se vería esa relación en la prensa.

''¿Presidenta?'' dijo Kathryn con suavidad para llamar la atención de Regina.

La morena levantó la mirada, vio a su jefa de gabinete y se limpió la cara. ''Kathryn, ¿has oído? Va a ponerse bien.''

Kathryn sonrió. Conocía a Henry Mills desde hacía años y se había sentido aliviada al saber que se recuperaría. ''Sí, me lo ha dicho el doctor. Me alegro de oír eso, presidenta.''

Regina cayó de repente en la cuenta de que era en efecto la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos, y que espatarrada en el suelo. Con la ayuda de Emma, se levantó. La rubia también se levantó, con torpeza, justo detrás de la morena.

''¿Por qué estás aquí?'' preguntó Regina. ''¿Necesitas que haga un comunicado delante de los medios?''

''No,'' contestó Kathryn. ''Parece ser que Graham ha pedido que viniera,'' se volvió hacia el hombre en cuestión, quién dio un paso al frente y asintió.

''Vamos a necesitar acuerdos y contratos de confidencialidad para los trabajadores de aquí, no sólo por lo que ha pasado sino también por la presencia de la señorita Swan.''

Emma se puso rígida. Iban a hacer que el hospital entero prometiera no contar que ella había estado cerca de Regina. ¿Era esto un gran error? ¿Tanto se arriesgaban al querer contemplar la posibilidad de tener una relación? Seguro que el cambio positivo que podía aportar Regina al país si se quedaba como presidenta era mucho más importante que la felicidad de dos personas.

Regina, en cambio, se giró hacia Kathryn. ''¿Tú que piensas?'' preguntó.

''¿Sobre qué?''

''Sobre hacer que juren discreción sobre algo que de todas formas se sabrá dentro de unos meses.''

Kathryn abrió los ojos de par en par. ''¿Y qué es lo que piensas que va a salir a la luz, presidenta?''

Regina suspiró. ''¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo, Kathryn?'' preguntó, buscando la mano de Emma y moviéndola hasta que Emma la entrelazó con la de ella.

Su jefa de gabinete miró las manos entrelazadas momentos antes de volver a mirar a su superior. ''Sinceramente no creo que sea el momento adecuado para anunciar una nueva relación, presidenta. Pero de verdad, creo que deberíamos discutirlo con Zelena. Ella es la que sabrá cómo presentar este...nuevo desarrollo.''

''Me importa tu opinión mucho más que la de ella,'' dijo Regina. ''Como amiga y como jefa de gabinete. ¿Qué impacto crees que tendrá en mis votos, por ejemplo, si Emma y yo lo hacemos público?''

''No puedo asegurar que sería positivo,'' admitió Kathryn. ''Por lo que al público respecta, estás recientemente divorciada y eres heterosexual. Esto les va a suponer un gran shock.''

''Regina,'' dijo Emma con suavidad. ''Yo también creo que deberíamos esperar. Quiero decir, sólo llevamos juntas un par de semanas.''

Girándose para mirar a la mujer que tenía detrás, Regina intentó descifrar la expresión en el rostro de Emma. ''¿No quieres que lo hagamos público?''

''No si afecta a tu presidencia, no,'' dijo Emma. ''Ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre cómo lo haremos siendo pareja si se lo contamos al público. Hay mucho a tener en cuenta como para hacer este tipo de decisión basado sólo en lo que ha pasado esta noche. Perderé toda la credibilidad de corresponsal política una vez la gente se entere de que estamos juntas.''

El rostro de Regina mostró decepción. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Había estado tan centrada en cómo su nueva relación la afectaría a ella misma que ni siquiera había pensado que el trabajo de Emma también se vería igual de afectado por la política. De hecho, su trabajo era la política en sí.

''Lo siento, no lo había pensado,'' dijo Regina. ''Tienes razón. Ha pasado muy poco desde lo de mi divorcio y tu también vas a necesitar tiempo para descifrar cómo te va a afectar a ti.''

''Quizás en unos meses,'' ofreció Emma. ''Pero vamos a tomarnos un tiempo para estar seguras de que esto,'' dijo señalando con la mano a ambas, ''merece la pena arriesgar por nuestras carreras.''

El corazón de Regina dio un vuelco. ¿Es eso lo que estaban haciendo? ¿De verdad estaban entrando en algo tan peligroso? ¿Las repercusiones de su relación iban a ser tan extremas? Y si así era, ¿por qué? ¿A quién le importaba con quienes estaban saliendo ellas dos? Sintió una oleada de enfado ante la sobrecogedora obsesión que tenía con la percepción del público, pero se resistió y asintió. Sabía que Emma tenía razón. También sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, valía la pena arriesgarse por Emma.

''Bien, pues haremos que todos los que me hayan visto con Emma firmen los contrato de confidencialidad,'' dijo Regina, girándose hacia Kathryn. ''Y aseguraros de que el equipo médico se mantenga en silencio hasta que nosotros saquemos nuestro propio comunicado sobre mi padre y su estado.''

''Muy bien, presidenta,'' dijo Kathryn. ''¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer?''

''Dile a Zelena que ya que mi padre está estable, nos reuniremos el lunes por la mañana después de haberme reunido con el comité de la reforma de armas. Debería de poder estar libre sobre las once. Puede darme la bronca y despotricar de Emma sobre esa hora, pero por ahora no quiero oír nada más a no ser que tenga que ver con el informe que va a escribir sobre la operación de mi padre. ¿Queda claro?''

''Cristalino,'' asintió Kathryn. ''Pasaré el mensaje. Oh, y ¿presidenta? Felicidades.'' Dijo sonriendo a Emma, le guiñó el ojo a Regina, y desapareció de la habitación.

De alguna manera, con el conocimiento de que su padre iba a ponerse bien, y que su relación con Emma no iba a conllevar el escándalo político del siglo (o al menos no ese día no), volvió a retomar su cargo presidencial.

''Graham,'' dijo, girándose hacia su agente, ''nada más vuelva de visitar a mi padre, quiero un informe completo de tu equipo sobre lo que ha pasado fuera del restaurante, y otro de quién es el francotirador y sus intenciones.''

''Sí, presidenta,'' asintió Graham.

''Y puedes por favor organizar a alguien para que escorte a Emma de vuelta a casa.''

Graham miró a la rubia, quién mostraba una expresión de sorpresa ante la repentina despedida, y asintió con la cabeza antes de darle instrucciones a su equipo. El hombre en sí aún se negaba a perder de vista a Regina.

''Supongo que me tendré que ir,'' dijo una pequeña voz detrás de Regina.

La morena se giró para mirar a la mujer. No se había dado cuenta de lo cruel que le habrían sonado sus órdenes a Emma, quién parecía dolida y un poco mosqueada.

''Lo siento,'' dijo Regina, yendo hacia Emma y rodeando con sus manos el cuello de la rubia. ''Te quiero aquí conmigo pero tengo trabajo que hacer y creo que será mejor que no te quedes aquí si vamos a mantener esto en secreto.''

Emma se encogió de hombros y asintió. Sabía que Regina tenía razón, ¿pero acaso el daño no estaba ya hecho? Suficiente gente la había visto con Regina, abrazándola, y ahora, con los brazos de Regina rodeando sus hombros, ¿qué sentido tenía irse ahora?

''Ey,'' dijo Regina, viendo que Emma apartaba la mirada. ''Lo siento de verdad, Emma. Si fuera otra persona, nunca te pediría que me dejaras. Pero soy la presidenta y tengo que rastrear a los que querían matarme, aunque no lo hayan conseguido y hayan acabado hiriendo a mi padre. Y luego tengo que reescribir el discurso introductorio para el comité de la reforma sobre las armas porque sólo Dios sabe que tengo muchas cosas que decir sobre ese tema.''

Emma no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Cosa de Regina encontrar algo positivo en una situación tan terrible. Esperaba que la morena fuera capaz de capitalizar esa tragedia; quizás algo bueno podía salir del trauma sufrido esa noche, quizás esto daría un nuevo argumento a que la legislación sobre la reforma de armas siguiera su curso.

''Lo entiendo,'' dijo Emma, y de verdad que lo hacía. ''Pero es complicado, ¿sabes? Quiero estar aquí para apoyarte y no puedo. Sé que yo era la que dijo que deberíamos mantener esto en secreto durante un tiempo más pero es duro estar lejos de ti.''

''De todas formas tenías razón,'' dijo Regina. ''Aún no podemos hacerlo público. Es demasiado pronto desde la declaración de mi separación con Robin y ni siquiera había pensado en ti y en tu programa. ¿Cómo de egoísta me hace eso?''

Las manos de Emma se posaron sobre las caderas de Regina, acercándola más a ella. No le importaban los agentes que había en la habitación; no había ningún secreto que esconder ya. Su labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de Regina. Podía notar que la morena se estremecía ligeramente bajo su tacto, justo antes de soltar un quejido.

''No eres egoísta, Regina,'' dijo la joven mujer cuando se separaron. ''Tú eres la que más perderá si nuestra relación se hace pública.''

''Tú también podrías perder tu trabajo,'' remarcó Regina.

''Podría pero dudo que lo hiciera,'' contestó Emma. ''Puede que no sea imparcial pero podría ofrecer algunas exclusivas políticas privadas desde el íntimo santuario de la Casa Blanca.'' Levantó las cejas con pillería mientras hablaba y Regina rió. Se sentía extraño sentirse tan libre después de la noche que había tenido y eso la hacía apreciar aún más la presencia de Emma.

''Como intente contarle a los americanos algo sobre nuestra vida privada puede que tenga que matarla, señorita Swan.''

Emma también rió, ignorando la forma en que su interior se había contraído al oír de qué forma la había llamado Regina.

''Bueno, ¿qué tal si dejamos eso para cuando llegue el momento?'' dijo Emma. ''Por ahora necesitas ir a ver a tu padre y descubrir quién ha sido el cabrón que ha intentado matarle. Y a ti, supongo.''

''Gracias por entenderlo,'' dijo Regina. ''Te llamaré luego.''

''Vale,'' dijo Emma. ''Estaré pensando en ti todo el rato.''

Una risueña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Regina justo cuando un agente entraba en la habitación y le informaba a Graham que el coche estaba listo para llevar a Emma hacia su apartamento. Con un abrazo final, las dos mujeres se despidieron, Emma para ser escoltada hacia la parte trasera de otro coche tintado y Regina hacia la unidad de cuidados intensivos donde encontraría a su padre, aún luchando por mantenerse con vida.


	26. Las nuevas preocupaciones

''¿Dónde estabas?''

Los cansados ojos de Emma se encontraron con la preocupada cara de su hijo mientras entraba al pasillo de su apartamento temprano esa mañana del sábado.

''Lo siento chico,'' dijo ella, aguantando un bostezo. ''No quería que te preocuparas. Acabé yendo al hospital para ver a Regina.''

''¿Toda la noche?'' dijo Henry con el ceño fruncido.

''Me dejaron entrar dentro,'' dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, pasando de largo al adolescente y yendo directa a la cocina. Henry la siguió, insatisfecho con las respuestas que le habían sido proporcionadas.

''Bueno y, ¿qué ha pasado?'' pidió saber él mientras Emma cogía una tetera para hacer un poco de café.

''Le han disparado a su padre,'' dijo Emma, decidiendo que tarde o temprano se haría pública la noticia de que su padre había superado la operación. ''Todavía no lo han anunciado así que no vayas y lo twittees aún, ¿vale?''

Henry rodó los ojos, pero recordó lo que le acababa de decir. ''¿Él está bien?''

''Debería estarlo,'' dijo Emma asintiendo. ''Se estás recuperando de la operación. ¿Te he contado que también se llama Henry?''

''Por favor dime que no me pusiste ese nombre en honor a un consejero político,'' gruñó a desgana el adolescente.

Emma rió. ''No, no lo hice. Aunque es una graciosa coincidencia, ¿no?''

Henry se encogió de hombros y cogió una manzana del bol de la fruta. ''¿Así que Regina está bien?''

''A parte de que le hayan disparado a su padre, sí, lo está,'' asintió Emma. ''Al menos está bien físicamente. Aunque no estoy muy segura de lo que está pasando por su cabeza en este momento.''

La morena había estado claramente un poco atolondrada en el hospital. Emma sólo podía imaginarse el estrés que estaba sintiendo la mujer, pero se había quedado un poco sorprendida cuando Regina había empezado a pensar en anunciar su romance al país entero. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que ambas habían admitido sus sentimientos la una por la otra, ¿y Regina ya quería contárselo al mundo entero? No es que Emma no quisiera que la gente supiera que Emma Swan estaba saliendo con la mujer más bella que había conocido, y con una de las mejores políticas que había conocido América. Si estuviera trabajando en otro sector, lo estaría gritando desde la terraza de un edificio. Pero no lo estaba. Y August aún seguía enfadado con ella por la declaración que había hecho sobre el divorcio de Regina, un punto que volvería a ser mencionado si su relación quedaba expuesta.

Y entonces la repentina despedida. Emma había visto como se volvía a poner la máscara de responsabilidades presidenciales. Sabía que la mujer tenía trabajo que hacer. Sabía que las noticias de la positiva recuperación de su padre y el hecho de que los doctores tenían esperanzas había sido un gran alivio para la morena. Pero de pronto había pasado de una preocupada hija a una política de negocios de una forma que había dejado en shock a Emma. La rubia apenas veía ese lado de Regina, y a pesar de que la respetaba y admiraba su trabajo político, era algo diferente el ser tratada de manera tan formal ahora que ambas estaban saliendo.

''¿Así que te permiten entrar y ver a Regina en el hospital?'' preguntó Henry, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su madre mientras acababa de preparar la cafetera.

''Sí, su agente de seguridad vino a buscarme. Y luego me ha traído hasta casa antes de acordarme de que mi coche estaba aparcado en el hospital. Pero no podía ser vista saliendo del coche de la presidenta así que me ha dejado en una calle que se cruzaba con la nuestra y he venido andando.''

''Qué sutil,'' dijo Henry con burla. ''Seguro que la gente te vio en el hospital.''

Emma se sonrojó. ''Sí, me han visto.''

''¿Y saben que estáis saliendo?''

''No lo hemos especificado,'' contestó Emma, un poco incómoda de tener tal conversación con su hijo.

''No tendrías por qué hacerlo,'' remarcó Henry. ''Las dos estáis una encima de la otra siempre que estáis juntas. Se nota a kilómetros lo que hay entre vosotras.''

Emma lo ignoró. Sabía que tenia razón y también sabía que mucha gente se había enterado recientemente del estado de su relación. A pesar de que Regina y Kathryn hicieran que todos firmasen acuerdos de confidencialidad, Emma sabía muy bien que por la cantidad adecuada, alguien hablaría. Seguro que el equipo médico ya sufría presión por dar información sobre el tiroteo. Era cuestión de tiempo que todo saliera a la luz.

Tres meses atrás se lo hubiera contado a August. Siempre había confiado en su jefe y lo consideraba un amigo. Él, como jefe de la cadena, hubiera podido ayudarla. Pero ahora no sólo estaba enfadado con Emma sino que además parecía que estaba conectado con la persona que había hackeado el ordenador de Regina. Alguien estaba espiando a la presidenta y Emma no iba a arriesgar darle más munición de la que ya tenían hablando justamente con alguien que estaba conectado a ellos.

''Voy a ducharme,'' dijo Emma mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café recién hecho. ''¿Comiste algo sano ayer por la noche?''

''La pizza fría del día anterior,'' dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros.

''Yo no consideraría eso como algo sano,'' remarcó Emma.

''Bueno, me abandonaron y tuve que comer yo solo,'' bromeó Henry.

Emma se mostró culpable. ''Lo siento, chico. No lo pensé. A veces me olvido de que sólo tienes quince años.''

''Mamá, estoy bromeando. Estoy bien, ves.'' Dijo señalando con sus brazos que aún seguía vivo. ''Regina te necesitaba ayer por la noche. Lo entiendo.''

''Gracias, chico,'' dijo Emma, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Henry y cogiendo su café. ''Dame quince minutos y te llevaré al entreno de fútbol, ¿te parece?''

* * *

Sentada al lado de su padre, Regina miraba cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar, las máquinas soltando pitidos y ruidos al lado de ella. La mano de él estaba entrelazada con la de ella, la arrugada piel se sentía fría contra la de ella. Graham estaba de pie junto a la puerta, aún incapaz de dejar a solas a Regina después de los eventos que habían hecho que su padre ahora estuviera tumbado en una cama de hospital y en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. Sabía que el francotirador había sido enviado para que la matara a ella. Sabía que su padre sólo había sido un daño colateral. Pero lo que no sabía era cómo ese francotirador, o la persona que hubiera ordenado el plan, sabía dónde iba a estar ella. La cena en ese restaurante había sido un plan de última hora y hacía meses que no pasaba por allí. Y aún así los agentes de Graham habían encontrado un nido de francotirador, la evidencia de que había estado esperando, con anticipación, durante un tiempo. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo habían sabido?

Negándose a no dejar de hacerle compañía a su padre, Regina se mantenía informada gracias a Graham, que de tanto en tanto le iba contando cualquier novedad respecto a la investigación. No se había encontrado nada sobre quién era el francotirador fallecido, ni quién lo había contratado para que matara a la Presidenta. Sus huellas tampoco estaban registradas, así que no tenían ninguna identificación para relacionar con el cuerpo que ahora yacía frío en alguna parte de la morgue.

Los doctores entraban y salían con frecuencia, comprobando el estado de Henry y asegurándole a Regina que estaba mejorando. Kathryn había aparecido para que Regina le diera el visto bueno al comunicado. Por fin iban a comunicar que le habían disparado a su padre. Regina no pudo ser capaz de ver la propia rueda de prensa, aunque de todas formas, no hasta que los ojos de su padre se abrieran de nuevo y estuviera segura de que iba a estar bien de verdad.

Graham intentó que Regina fuera a la Casa Blanca, para que durmiera algo, que descansara. Pero se negó. En vez de eso, trabajó el día entero, preparando las declaraciones introductorias que presentaría el lunes durante la reunión ante el comité para discutir la reforma sobre las armas. No fue hasta casi medianoche que por fin pudo poner a un lado el documento, apoyando su cabeza contra la cama donde yacía su padre y durmiéndose.

* * *

Se despertó un par de horas más tarde, con la inconfundible sensación de notar que unas manos acariciaban su pelo. Levantó la cabeza ligeramente, perdiendo el contacto de esa caricia, pero no importaba. Se encontró a sí misma contemplando los conocidos ojos de su padre.

''Papi,'' dijo sin respiración, levantándose de golpe e inclinándose a darle un beso en la mejilla. ''¿Estás bien?''

''¿Qué ha pasado?'' preguntó Henry, con la voz ronca, y el entrecejo fruncido con confusión.

La garganta de Regina se encogió. Iba a tener que contarle a su padre que le habían disparado por su culpa.

''Había un francotirador, fuera del restaurante.''

''¿Me han disparado?''

Regina asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ''Sí. En el pecho. Los doctores te hicieron una operación y ven tu recuperación muy positivamente. Deja que llame a alguien para que te mire. Graham.'' Se giró hacia su agente, quien asintió entendiéndola. No tenía ni idea de cómo seguía despierto. ''¿Cómo te sientes?''

''Cansado,'' dijo Henry. ''Y confundido. ¿Tu estás bien?''

''Estoy bien,'' dijo Regina. ''Preocupada como una loca pero físicamente estoy bien. Yo no estaba allí. Fuimos al restaurante en coches diferentes, ¿te acuerdas?''

''No mucho,'' dijo Henry. ''Recuerdo ir a verte a tu despacho. Y entonces luego me vino a recoger uno de esos coches, ¿no es así?''

''Sí,'' asintió Regina. ''Creemos que el francotirador pensaba que sería yo la que iría en ese coche. Parece ser que disparó antes de darse cuenta de que no era yo. Lo siento mucho, papi.''

''Shhhh,'' la calmó Henry. ''No ha sido tu culpa, princesa. Y si hubiera tenido que ser uno de los dos, me alegro de haber sido yo.''

''Le he contado a Emma que ojalá hubiera sido yo,'' dijo Regina sin pensar. Ya había pensado demasiado durante las últimas veinticuatro horas y parecía que su cerebro se había rendido.

''¿Emma?''

Regina se sonrojó. Puede que unos días atrás se hubiera imaginado contarle a su padre sobre su creciente romance con Emma, pero estas no eran las circunstancias en las que se había imaginado la situación. Primero porque la piel de su padre estaba más pálida que nunca. Y segundo, porque un doctor acababa de aparecer para comprobar las constantes vitales de Henry Mills.

Reclinándose en la silla mientras el doctor hacía su trabajo, preguntándole cómo se sentía y lo que recordaba, Regina se preparó para la metralla de preguntas que iban a hacerle a ella. Puede que unas horas atrás Henry hubiera estado al borde de la muerte pero le perdían los cotilleos. Se había ganado la vida oyendo las indicaciones y dando consejo a los políticos sobre los rumores que él había escuchado. Y había algo en la forma en que su hija se estaba ahora mirando las uñas, una costumbre que le había visto hacer desde adolescente y que había despertado su curiosidad.

El doctor se marchó después de haber confirmado que Henry estaba consciente y no tenía ningún dolor. Graham aún estaba parado al lado de la puerta con cabezonería. Henry lo miró antes de decidir que si no podías confiar al jefe del equipo de seguridad de la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos para que fuera discreto entonces no había muchas esperanzas. Así que se giró hacia su hija e hizo la pregunta con el mismo tono inquisidor que su mirada. Ella se retorció en su asiento ante esa mirada.

''¿Quién es Emma?'' preguntó él, con un brillo juguetón en su mirada.

Regina casi le perdona a su padre ser tan entrometido al ver que volvía a recuperar su compostura. Quería hablarle sobre Emma cuando ella viera conveniente, pero francamente el tiroteo había alterado su forma de pensar. A pesar de que había requerido que Emma estuviera con ella y había estado agradecida por su compañía, el tiempo que había pasado desde que la rubia se había ido le había hecho cambiar de opinión. La gente cercana a ella estaba en peligro. Le habían disparado a su padre porque iba a reunirse con ella. ¿Y si pasaba lo mismo con Emma una vez se hacía pública su relación? ¿Podía arriesgarse a eso? No, se contestó a sí misma rápidamente. No valía la pena poner en riesgo la vida de Emma.

''La comentadora política. Emma Swan,'' contestó Regina por fin.

''¿Del Show de Swan?'' preguntó Henry.

''Sí,'' contestó Regina.

''¿Has hecho una entrevista sobre el tiroteo en la cual has dicho que ojalá hubieras estado en mi lugar?''

''No,'' dijo Regina. ''Ella estaba aquí, en el hospital.''

Henry no pudo evitar mirar a Graham al oír eso. Estaba seguro de que las medidas de seguridad no se habían ablandado tanto, especialmente ante un intento de asesinato. El agente seguía mirando el suelo sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

''¿Por qué?''

''Yo he pedido que me la trajeran aquí,''' contestó Regina.

Regina suspiró. No tenía sentido mentir. ''Hemos estado saliendo juntas.''

Hubo un pesado silencio y entonces una sonrisa pilla apareció en el rostro de Henry. Podía notar que a su hija le molestaba algo, algo más allá del hecho de que le acabaran de disparar, pero también notaba que había algo diferente en ella. El anterior día en su despacho había parecido más feliz. Y la llamada de unas semanas atrás ahora también empezaba a tener sentido. Ayudaba el hecho de que Henry era un gran admirador del trabajo que hacía Emma.

''Me alegro por ti, princesa,'' dijo Henry. ''Aunque supongo que de momento esto es un secreto.''

''Por ahora,'' asintió Regina. ''Aunque creo que Graham ha remarcado que mi decisión sobre hacer que me trajera a Emma al hospital no ha sido la mejor idea.''

Henry rió y después se contrajo de dolor. Le dolían sus costillas. Regina notó el dolor de su padre al ver su incomodidad.

''¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?'' preguntó Regina, queriendo hacer algo, cualquier cosa por ayudar.

''No, estoy bien,'' dijo Henry, acomodándose en la acolchada almohada. ''Pero estoy cansado.''

''Duerme un poco,'' dijo Regina. ''Estaré aquí toda la noche.''

''¿No tienes un país que gobernar?'' sonrió Henry con malicia.

''Daniel está haciéndose cargo de todo hasta que yo vuelva,'' contestó Regina. ''Para eso tengo a un vicepresidente; es a él a quien tengo que delegar responsabilidades. Ahora mismo es más importante estar aquí contigo.''

''Y con Emma,'' sonrió Henry juguetonamente.

Regina se sonrojó de nuevo. ''Si, bueno.''

Y entonces su mente volvió a pensar rápidamente. Mientras su padre dormía, con una gentil sonrisa en sus labios, Regina reflexionaba sobre su relación con Emma. Estaba loca por la rubia; eso lo sabía de sobras. Pero también era consciente de que la conexión que compartían estaba llena de complicaciones. Si alguien estaba intentando matar a Regina, y había escogido a su padre en vez de a ella, ¿no significaba eso que también tendrían a Emma como objetivo? ¿Y qué pasaba con el hijo de Emma? ¿También estaba él en peligro si su relación se hacía pública?

Estaba enfadada con ella misma por haber mandado a Graham. Por supuesto que Graham había tenido razón con su advertencia. Era un profesional entrenado, cuyo único trabajo era proteger a Regina. Y a pesar de que había sido maravilloso haber tenido a Emma en sus brazos y tener su apoyo, ¿cuál era su coste? Si era la vida de Emma, o la de Henry, entonces no merecía la pena.

Viendo que su padre ya dormía, Regina se levantó y salió de la habitación. Graham la siguió en silencio, varios agentes siguiéndoles delante y detrás. Ignoró la compañía que tenía. Los pasillos, a parte de por su equipo de seguridad, estaban desiertos. El ala entera del hospital había sido cerrada después de los eventos de la noche del viernes. Sus tacones hacían ruido contra el impoluto suelo mientras caminaba, intentando dejar su mente en blanco. La temprana luz del día captó su atención y comprobó la hora. Las siete de la mañana. ¿Sería irrespetuoso llamar tan temprano? Incluso si lo era, Regina pensó que no podía esperar más ante los pensamientos que revoloteaban por su cabeza.

* * *

La vibración de su móvil la despertó lentamente. No se había dormido hasta pasada la madrugada, nerviosa ante la falta de contacto con Regina. Desde que había salido del hospital, lo único que había recibido era un escueto mensaje diciendo que su padre estaba bien. Y después nada más. Emma al final acabó durmiéndose, pero no había descansado. Y ahora alguien, probablemente Ruby borracha, la estaba molestando en su mañana de domingo.

''¿Qué?'' preguntó Emma cuando por fin alcanzó el teléfono y lo contestó.

''Te he despertado.'' Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

''¿Regina?'' dijo Emma sentándose de golpe.

''Sí, lo siento. No debería haberte llamado tan pronto.''

''No, no pasa nada,'' le aseguró Emma. ''¿Cómo está tu padre?''

''Bien,'' dijo Regina. ''Ahora está durmiendo. Se ha despertado hace un rato. Le he contado lo nuestro.''

''¿Lo has hecho?''

''Sí,'' escuchó decir a la mujer con una respuesta un tanto apagada.

''Oh no. ¿No se lo ha tomado bien?'' preguntó Emma, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

''No, en realidad se lo ha tomado bien,'' dijo Regina.

''¿Entonces por qué suenas tan deprimida?'' preguntó Emma.

Hubo una larga pausa y entonces escuchó; ''creo que esto es un error, Emma.''

La rubia notó que su garganta se secaba. No, esto no estaba pasando. No después de las semanas que habían pasado juntas. No cuando había trabajado mucho para conseguir que Regina admitiera sus sentimientos por la rubia. No después de que ambas se hubieran dado cuenta de que compartían algo especial, algo muy poderoso, algo mágico. No estaba pasando esto; Emma no iba a dejar que pasara.

''Esto no ha sido un error,'' dijo Emma con firmeza. ''¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?''

''Pues, todo lo que ha pasado durante estas últimas cuarenta y ocho horas,'' escuchó la sarcástica respuesta. ''Le han disparado a mi padre, Emma. Por mi culpa.''

''No,'' dijo Emma de golpe. ''Le han disparado a tu padre porque este país tiene un serio problema con las armas, uno que tu vas a solucionar y a ponerle fin.''

''Le han disparado porque estaba saliendo de un coche que sabían que estaba relacionado con la Casa Blanca,'' insistió Regina. ''Pensaban que era yo la que salía. De algún modo sabían que iba a ir a ese restaurante, y subieron a la azotea de un edificio para dispararme a mí. Si sabían lo de la cena con mi padre, puede que descubran sobre ti, sobre tu hijo, Emma. No voy a arriesgarme.''

''Te estás volviendo paranoica,'' protestó Emma.

''Estoy siendo práctica,'' replicó Regina. ''Si estar conmigo hace que tu estés en peligro, entonces creo que ambas podemos estar de acuerdo con que es un error.''

''No estoy en peligro,'' dijo Emma. ''Nadie sabe sobre nosotras.''

Se escuchó una seca carcajada. ''Eso no durará mucho. Y entonces serás una persona más que puede salir herida. Por mi culpa. Esta noche casi pierdo a mi padre, Emma. No estoy preparada para perderte a ti.''

''No vas a perderme,'' dijo Emma. ''Ni voy a morir. Estoy aquí mismo. Vamos, Regina. Has tenido un susto, una horrible y terrible experiencia. ¿Pero es eso una razón para dejar pasar lo que tenemos entre nosotras? Sé que sólo han pasado unas semanas pero sé que aquí hay algo especial y no voy a tirarlo todo por la borda porque creas que un lunático va a dispararme pensando que eres tu.''

''¿Pero y si sucede eso?''

Emma dejó escapar un soplido de frustración. ''¿Cuales son las probabilidades? Quiero decir, no creo que pase lo mismo dos veces, ¿no? Estoy segura de que Graham ya ha tomado acción con las medidas de seguridad. No me sorprendería que no me dejaran entrar más a la Casa Blanca y creo que podemos descartar que vengas a verme aquí otra vez. No me van a disparar, Regina. Ni a ti. La reforma sobre las armas se pondrá en marcha. El presupuesto para la policía incrementará y vas a empezar a tumbar esta epidemia.''

''A veces odio que estés tan metida en la política,'' dijo Regina.

¿Era eso una broma? Emma ansiaba que lo fuera. Si lo era, entonces quería decir que Regina estaba escuchándola y se estaba olvidando de la absurda idea de dejar su reciente relación.

''¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy una fanática de tu trabajo.''

El hecho de que Emma hubiera mencionado algo de su primer discurso sobre su proyecto para la reforma sobre las armas y sus planes para la policía no había pasado desapercibido por ninguna de las dos mujeres.

''Bueno, yo también soy fan tuya, supongo.''

Emma sonrió tontamente. ''¿Significa eso que ya te has rendido de intentar romper conmigo?''

Casi podía notar a la presidenta rodando los ojos. ''Quizás. Pero aún quiero que tengas cuidado. Tienes razón, Graham está en modo sobreprotector y de ninguna forma me dejarán que vuelva a visitarte. Y vamos a tener que ser cuidadosas y no dejar que nadie se entere sobre lo nuestro, no hasta que tengamos tiempo para hablar sobre cómo esto va a afectar a nuestras posiciones.''

''Quizás debería comprar una peluca y una nariz falsa,'' dijo Emma, medio en broma.

''Si Graham te oye diciendo eso, ten por sentado que te hará ponértelo.''

Emma rió. ''Bueno, si eso hace que pueda verte, entonces estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea. Por cierto, ¿cuando podré verte?''

''No lo sé,'' admitió Regina. ''Aún estoy en el hospital. Me quedaré esta noche con él pero luego tengo que volver a la Casa Blanca y reunirme con Daniel. Él se ha reunido con el Primer Ministro en mi lugar y ha ido a jugar al golf con él. Y luego tengo que prepararme la presentación con el comité. Después de la cual he accedido a tener una reunión con Zelena para hablar sobre lo nuestro, que lo sepas.''

''Bueno, suena que vas a tener un divertido comienzo de semana,'' dijo Emma. ''Si alguna tarde necesitas una distracción, házmelo saber. Si Graham puede encontrar una forma de meterme dentro sin ser vista, sabes que estaré allí sin pensármelo dos veces.''

''Lo sé, y gracias. Esto significa mucho para mí. Siento haber entrado en pánico. Es que no puedo aguantar la idea de que os pase algo a Henry y a ti por mi culpa.''

''No pasa nada,'' le aseguró Emma. ''Pero de verdad no hay por qué preocuparse. Y si tienes estos pensamientos y preocupaciones, prométeme que hablarás conmigo, ¿vale? La comunicación es muy importante.''

''Lo intentaré,'' dijo Regina. ''Es complicado, ¿sabes? Mi vida entera se ha centrado en crear una fuerza política. Robin estaba a mi lado como mi marido durante gran parte del tiempo, pero él sabía desde el principio quién era yo y dónde estaba destinada a estar. Esta no ha sido la mejor situación para empezar una relación.''

''Ey, yo no me estoy quejando,'' dijo Emma. ''Simplemente habla conmigo. Eso es todo lo que te pido. Y quizás te pida un encargo para que construyan un túnel que conecte mi apartamento con la Casa Blanca. De este modo podríamos vernos cuando quisiéramos y podría darte ese abrazo que creo que ahora mismo probablemente necesitas.''

Regina sonrió suavemente. ''Sí que necesito un abrazo.''

''¿Aceptas uno virtual?''

''Por ahora,'' rió Regina. ''Pero espero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido cuando por fin podamos estar juntas de nuevo. ¿Trato hecho?''

''Trato hecho,'' dijo Emma sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Hubo otra larga pausa. Ninguna de las mujeres quería que la conversación acabara pero no había mucho más que decir.

''Tengo que irme,'' dijo Regina al cabo de un rato. ''Hablaré con Graham para encontrar un método seguro que permita traerte aquí sin llamar la atención.''

''Ahora si que me siento una molestia,'' remarcó Emma.

''Por ti vale la pena hacerlo,'' contestó Regina.

''Bueno, también vale la pena pasar por lo que haga falta si eso significa verte,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero por ahora, diré que espero que tu padre se mejor y cuando te vea quiero saber todo lo que le has contado y lo que te ha dicho.''

''Te lo contaré todo,'' dijo Regina. ''Siempre.''

Emma sonrió como una tonta. Lo hacía muy a menudo cuando hablaba con Regina. ''Que tengas un buen día, Regina.''

''Tu también, Emma. Nos vemos pronto.''

''Que se haga corta la espera.''


	27. Las semanas a parte

Ese lunes por la mañana Regina no creía que pudiera sentirse más apasionada por la reforma sobre las armas, pero descubrió que estaba equivocada.

Sus manos temblaban mientras estaba frente al comité, el cual había sido reunido para debatir su propuesta de ley, y las colocó detrás de su espalda. Años en la política habían hecho que sus emociones no se mostrasen en su rostro. Y aún así no había ni una persona en esa sala que no se hubiera dado cuenta de los eventos que habían tenido lugar la semana anterior.

El discurso que había realizado lo había escrito en una esquina de la habitación del hospital, con la máquina pitando a su lado, manteniendo a su padre con vida. Henry la había querido ayudar, entre sus siestas y los médicos entrando y saliendo para comprobar su recuperación. Tenía ganas de ayudar a su hija mientras ésta se acercaba a su primer gran marrón político. Regina había estado hablando sobre implementar el control sobre las armas desde que tenía conciencia y el hecho de que ahora estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo le hacía sentir inmensamente orgulloso. Sólo deseaba que él estuviera en una posición para ofrecer más que una o dos palabras aquí y allí.

Durante el discurso, lo único que había pasado por su mente había sido la profunda respiración de su padre, el gesto de dolor mientras intentaba moverse y la forma en que sus cortados labios se cerraban alrededor de la pajita mientras ella se la aguantaba, animándole a que bebiera un poco de agua. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hablar en público que era casi capaz de hablar en piloto automático, sólo esperaba que su distraída mente no quedara reflejada en su rostro.

No es que Regina no se preocupara sobre el comité delante de ella. Sabía que la decisión que ese grupo tomaría significaría básicamente que los crímenes con arma como aquel del cual su padre había sido víctima serían menos comunes. Ella ahora estaba mucho más dedicada y más convencida que nunca de la necesidad de hacer la reforma. Pero esa reunión era la primera vez desde lo del tiroteo que estaba lejos de su padre.

Se sintió aliviada al llegar a la última parte de su discurso; ya veía el final.

''Los Estados Unidos se ha resistido durante mucho tiempo a llevar a cabo una legislación de reforma sobre las armas. Ha habido unos cuantos intentos en el pasado pero nada se ha llevado a cabo. Todos sabemos que nuestro país está sufriendo una epidemia a la cual nadie ha decidido plantarle cara y hacer algo sobre ello. La ANR aclama que la legislación no ayudará; que este problema es más grande que la ley, que la gente responsable de estos crímenes no van a prestarle atención a ninguna nueva legislación que salga desde la Casa Blanca. ¿Así que eso significa que debemos rendirnos? ¿Acaso vemos este problema como algo muy grande, demasiado infranqueable, demasiado difícil de resolver? No. Después de años ignorando el problema, de estar bajo las órdenes de la ANR, es hora de plantarle cara y dar el primer paso. Este proyecto de ley no va a resolverse por arte de magia, pero es un comienzo. Y con este comienzo viene el cambio. Podemos cambiar nuestra nación. Podemos dirigirnos a este sistemático, intrínseco y fundamentalmente mortífero problema que ha estado acosando nuestros vecindarios durante tanto tiempo. Por favor, tomaros el tiempo para considerar esta reforma, para recomendar cualquier cambio y correcciones que creáis convenientes, y permitir a este gobierno que sea uno de los que hace frente al crimen armado. Gracias.''

Sus ojos escanearon la sala una última vez. Tenía su atención, de eso estaba segura. Pero era difícil saber exactamente cómo cada miembro del comité se sentía sobre la tarea que tenían delante de ellos. Y sin duda alguna había una expresión de pena en algunas de las caras, gente que creía que hablaba con tanta pasión por culpa de lo que le había pasado a su padre. Puede que eso hubiera sido lo primero que había en su mente, pero Regina siempre había creído que los Estados Unidos necesitaba un mejor control sobre las armas. Quizás, sólo quizás, algo bueno podía salir del tiroteo de su padre.

Con la mente de vuelta al hombre que la había criado, ahora tumbado en una cama de hospital, Regina se giró y abandonó la sala del comité. Dos de los agentes de Graham estaban esperando fuera por ella, él mismo se había tomado un día libre. Minutos después, se dirigía al hospital, hacia su padre.

* * *

Esa semana hubo un vacío político en el programa de Emma. A pesar de que había informado sobre la reunión del comité y la decisión de Regina de reunirse con ellos el lunes, no había pasado nada más. El grupo se había reunido en privado, sin intención a salir de ahí durante semanas o meses. La legislación apenas era algo simple y la controversia que giraba en torno a la reforma sobre las armas iba a afectar a sus decisiones.

Al hacerse públicas las noticias, el público había perdido rápidamente el interés al ver que había sido Henry Mills y no Regina quién había salido herida. A la prensa no se le había revelado más información sobre el francotirador y tampoco había mucho de lo que informar. Henry iba a sobrevivir; Regina había salido ilesa. La vida seguía su curso, según decían los americanos.

Emma odiaba las semanas con pocas noticias. Parecía que el tiempo en el trabajo y en su programa pasaba más lentamente. Su audiencia también había menguado y la gente no estaba tan interesada en algo si no había ningún titular que comentar. Y es por eso que esa tarde del viernes se encontraba en el despacho de August, defendiéndose.

''Han bajado las audiencias de todo el mundo, August,'' dijo agitada. ''¿Cómo es posible que sea mi culpa que esa gente no quiera interesarse por la política si no pasa nada del otro mundo y va todo con normalidad?''

''La ABC dio una gran exclusiva sobre el tiroteo,'' le dijo su jefe. ''Esa noche tuvo más de un millón de espectadores.''

''Ya, y una audiencia de mierda,'' remarcó Emma. ''¿Lo viste? No tenían información nueva, nada que el público no supiera ya. Eran noticias ensayadas y los espectadores lo sabían. ¿De verdad quieres que rebaje la calidad de mi trabajo sólo para conseguir audiencia?''

August puso mala cara. Sabía que su mejor corresponsal política tenía razón, pero aún estaba molesto con ella sobre su negativa a informar sobre el divorcio de Regina y definitivamente estaba rencoroso. Después de todo lo que había hecho para conseguir esa escandalosa información, su cadena no había tenido el incremento de audiencia que él había esperado tener esa semana, o durante ese mes.

''Tus informaciones no han sido comentadas,'' le devolvió August. ''La CNN ha hecho programas sobre otros intentos de asesinato a nuestros presidentes. Podrías haber hecho eso.''

Emma suspiró con exasperación. Incluso si no hubiera estado en una relación con Regina, no habría querido malgastar su tiempo buscando e investigando cuantas veces la gente había intentado matar al Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

''Eso no me va mucho,'' contestó Emma. ''Yo informo sobre hechos actuales y parece que esta semana no hay nada escandaloso o interesante. He informado sobre el tiroteo; he informado sobre la condición actual de Henry Mills y cuando tuvimos una actualización más sobre el caso, ¿qué más quieres que haga? Tampoco es que pueda hacer que las noticias surjan por sí solas, ¿no?''

''Algunas personas pueden,'' dijo August de forma distraída.

''¿Qué significa eso?'' dijo Emma con el ceño fruncido.

August levantó la vista de su teléfono, que justo ahora se había iluminado. ''Bueno, las noticias se basan en informar sobre lo que la gente alrededor del mundo está haciendo, ¿verdad? Algunas personas pueden hacer que esas noticias surjan.''

''Ya,'' dijo Emma lentamente. ''Bueno, yo no. Yo informo sobre esas noticias, las comento y ofrezco mi opinión. Ese es mi trabajo y se me da bien. Así que a menos que me hayas llamado aquí para que informe sobre noticias falsas, que es algo que nunca haría, o para decirme que estoy haciendo mal el trabajo, entonces me retiro.''

August no la estaba escuchando. Ya se encontraba contestando al mensaje que había recibido. Emma esperó a ser despachada de la sala pero después de unos minutos se levantó y abandonó el despacho ella misma. Cabreada, volvió al suyo.

Era muy buena en su trabajo y August lo sabía. A veces había semanas en las que había menos trabajo y eso significaba que habría más análisis, entrevistas con menos políticos conocidos y la inclusión de noticias internacionales en los programas. No era culpa de Emma que la Casa Blanca no dijera nada nuevo. Por el bien de Regina, se alegraba de que el mundo político se hubiera ralentizado un poco. Cada vez que hablaba con la mujer, ésta sonaba exhausta. Dormía en el hospital con su padre y trabajaba en los cambios que se tenían que implementar dentro del servicio policial que acompañaría el acto de la reforma sobre las armas. Emma le había dicho que necesitaba tomarse un descanso pero eso no había pasado. Regina insistía en que estaba bien. Pero Emma sospechaba todo lo contrario.

Era duro no ser capaz de ver a Regina cuando ella quisiera, especialmente después de la semana que había tenido la morena. Las noticias en el programa de Emma puede que hubieran sido escasas, pero la mente de Regina no había parado ni un segundo de pensar, de preocuparse y de calcular. Emma deseaba poder verla, abrazarla, darle su apoyo. Pero no podía, aún no. Ya estaba contando los minutos que quedaban para que Regina llamara esa tarde. Habían entrando en una rutina de hablar por teléfono cada día sobre las diez de la noche. Emma miró su reloj, deseando que pasaran las horas hasta que pudiera escuchar por fin la profunda voz de la mujer.

Y entonces Ruby la interrumpió, invitándole a que salieran a tomarse algo con ella y MM. Emma aceptó sin rechistar. Necesitaba desconectar, alejarse del trabajo, dejarse llevar un poco.

* * *

Henry Mills sonrió al ver a su hija mientras Regina miraba su reloj y se disculpaba para salir un momento. Incluso en la condición en la que estaba, él no había podido evitar notar que su hija desaparecía cada día a las diez de la noche. Pero Regina no veía su sonrisilla, demasiado ocupada con su teléfono mientras salía al pasillo y hacia una sala de espera privada que había al lado opuesto y que estaba reservada especialmente para ella. Un agente aguardaba en la puerta, sin decir nada.

''Ey,'' escuchó decir a Emma segundos después.

''Hola,'' dijo Regina, dejándose caer en una silla y sujetando su teléfono fuertemente contra su oreja, deseando poder transportarse a través del aparato y aparecer ante la rubia.

''Pareces cansada,'' notó Emma.

''Ha sido una semana larga,'' contestó Regina. ''¿Vas a salir esta noche?''

''Sip, me estoy cambiando ahora,'' dijo Emma, con el altavoz del teléfono activado mientras seguía peinándose el pelo para darle algo de forma. ''Esta semana en el trabajo también ha sido una pesadilla.''

''¿Por qué?'' dijo Regina con el ceño fruncido. ''Si no ha pasado nada.''

''Exactamente,'' dijo Emma. ''Así que August no ha parado de echarme en cara que la audiencia ha bajado considerablemente. Incluso se ha atrevido a decir que es mi culpa que no haya pasado nada.''

''Tu jefe es muy raro,'' dijo Regina.

''Lo sé,'' rió Emma. ''Y a pesar de odiar las semanas donde no ocurre nada, sé que tu has tenido más que suficiente con lo tuyo. ¿Cómo está tu padre?''

''Bien,'' dijo Regina. ''Los médicos están muy contentos con su recuperación. Estará unos días en el hospital y luego podrá ser trasladado a Stroybrooke. Ya he contratado una enfermera privada para que cuide de él en nuestra casa y la semana que viene viajaré ahí para estar un tiempo.''

''Le sentará bien que salga del hospital,'' dijo Emma. ''Y a ti también te hacen falta unas vacaciones, ¿no?''

Regina suspiró. ''Estoy exhausta,'' admitió. ''Sólo han pasado unos meses. No sé si tendré la energía suficiente como para aguantar otros cuatro años más.''

''Por supuesto que lo harás,'' le dijo Emma rápidamente. ''Eres una presidenta magnífica y lo que pasa es que has tenido unas semanas muy malas.'' Escuchó por el teléfono un resoplido poco propio de una dama. Emma corrigió lo que había dicho. ''Bueno vale, has tenido unas semanas de mierda. Pero eso no significa que siempre vaya a ser así. Tu padre se va a poner mejor, la gente se olvidará de Robin y ese escándalo y tú vas a conseguir que te acepten la reforma sobre las armas.''

''Eso espero,'' dijo Regina. ''Sólo necesito un descanso de la ciudad, si te soy sincera.''

Emma lo entendía. Habían pasado meses desde que ella y Henry se habían ido fuera, aunque su hijo había estado en Los Ángeles numerosas veces durante los meses de invierno. ''Estoy segura de que te sentirás mejor después de volver de Maine. Es tu pueblo de la infancia, ¿no? Todo se sentirá mejor y más positivamente desde allí.''

''¿Vendrás conmigo?''

El cepillo que había estado usando Emma se cayó al suelo de su vestidor mientras se giraba para mirar su teléfono. ''Emm, ¿qué?''

''Ven conmigo, Emma,'' repitió Regina. ''Ven a Maine. Ven a Storybrooke y danos la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo juntas apartadas de Washington D.C, alejadas de la política, alejadas de todo.''

''¿Te das cuenta de que ahora eres la presidenta, verdad?'' dijo Emma. ''No puedes alejarte de la política. Y los paparazzi van a estar acosándote en esa casa. Mi presencia ahí sólo va a hacer que se vaya al carajo la tapadera que habíamos montado sobre nuestra relación.''

''Nuestra casa está en un sendero privado,'' dijo Regina. ''Tenemos seguridad en la entrada. Mi equipo estará ahí. Y no pretendo abandonar la casa para irme al pueblo a comprar leche y pan. Por favor, Emma. Con todo lo que está pasando no sé cuando voy a tener otra oportunidad para verte. Al menos así podremos pasar un tiempo juntas.''

''Me encantaría pasar el fin de semana contigo,'' dijo Emma por fin, sin querer que Regina no pensara que eso era el problema. ''Dios, Regina, no puedo pensar en nada mejor que hacer el próximo fin de semana. Pero te das cuenta de que estaríamos corriendo un gran riesgo.''

''Podemos pasar tiempo juntas para hablar sobre las opciones que tenemos,'' dijo Regina. ''Tu trabajo, tu posición. Podemos ver qué hacer; cómo podemos darle la vuelta a lo que piense el público.''

''¿Darle la vuelta?'' dijo Emma. ''Creo que poco habrá que hacer una vez esto se sepa.''

''Así que, ¿eso quiere decir que vendrás?''

Emma podía notar la esperanza en la voz de Regina. Era la primera vez desde el tiroteo que la mujer parecía ser ella misma. El corazón de Emma dio un vuelco al escuchar ese tono de voz. No podía fallarle. Es más, no quería fallarle.

''Sí, iré contigo,'' dijo Emma.

Regina dejó escapar una exhalación que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo, y se sintió aliviada. Sabía que echaba de menos a la rubia pero aún seguía sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que deseaba y necesitaba la presencia de Emma.

''Gracias,'' dijo Regina. ''De verdad que lo necesitaba.''

''Lo sé,'' dijo Emma. ''Yo también creo que lo necesitaba, sinceramente. Y tú sabes que quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Te echo de menos Regina.''

''Yo también te echo de menos,'' dijo Regina. ''No me puedo creer que tenga que esperar una semana más para volver a verte.''

''¿Cómo vas a llegar hasta Maine?''

''En helicóptero,'' dijo Regina. ''Mi padre va a ser trasladado así desde el hospital. Y yo me iré desde la Casa Blanca el viernes por la tarde. Puedes quedar conmigo ahí.''

''¿Y tu padre?'' dijo Emma, dándose cuenta de pronto de que la escapada romántica que se había imaginado con Regina se debía a que le habían disparado a su padre y éste estaría en la misma casa que la pareja.

''El ya sabe sobre ti,'' dijo Regina. ''Aparentemente es un gran fan de tu trabajo.''

''¿En serio?'' preguntó Emma, sintiendo una oleada de orgullo. Ella misma admiraba la carrera de Henry Mills así que saber que había una mutua admiración era una sensación muy buena.

''Sí, quiere un autógrafo,'' bromeó Regina.

Emma sonrió con pillería. Qué bien volver a oír a una Regina feliz. ''Bueno, tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo.''

''Y cómo está tu Henry,'' dijo Regina de pronto. ''¿Estará bien él solo durante el próximo fin de semana?''

''Tiene vacaciones de primavera,'' dijo Emma. ''Está en Los Ángeles con su padre. Van a buscar un piso más grande porque la habitación en la que siempre se queda es muy pequeña y Neal quiere que se sienta como en su propia casa.''

''¿Así que al final se va a mudar a Los Angeles?''

''Supongo que sí,'' dijo Emma mientras se ponía rímel.

''¿Cómo te sientes?'' preguntó Regina.

Emma se encogió de hombros y entonces recordó que la otra mujer no podía verla, así que intentó poner emoción a sus palabras. ''Es un gran cambio pero es lo mejor para Henry.''

La respuesta sonó demasiado vaga pero Regina no quiso presionarla. Ya habría tiempo para hablar sobre los cambios familiares de Emma la próxima semana, así que hizo una nota mental para asegurarse de que ya se lo preguntaría. Su relación ya estaba demasiado basada en la vida de Regina y muy poco en la de Emma. Quería asegurarse de que ambas se apoyaban mutuamente, ambas beneficiándose de la conexión que compartían. Regina no quería ser el centro de atención, que todo girase a su alrededor. No era justo y era algo demasiado usual en su vida. Emma merecía a una compañera con igualdad de condiciones en una relación.

''¿Qué tal te suena una mañana de sábado tiradas en la cama, acompañadas de unos huevos con bacon y un café?'' dijo Regina, con la voz un poco más baja.

Emma se animó de golpe, distrayéndose de sus problemas familiares. ''De maravilla pero preferiría hacer otras cosas que hacer el vago en la cama,'' remarcó.

Regina rió. ''Bueno, yo también pero hay alguien escuchando esta conversación así que he decidido no revelar mucho.''

''¿Quién está escuchando?'' preguntó Emma.

''Mi agente,'' dijo Regina, levantando la mirada y mirando al hombre que mantenía la cabeza levantada y la mirada al frente, evitando encontrarse con la de Regina. Aunque sus orejas estaban rojas como un tomate.

''Oh, por supuesto. Nunca estás sola.''

''No y aún así siempre me siento sola.''

''Ey, no estás sola, me tienes a mí,'' dijo Emma gentilmente. ''Y sé que no es lo mismo, y no puedo ni imaginarme por lo que estás pasando o la presión de ser la presidenta, pero estoy aquí Regina. Lo que sea que necesites, cuando tu quieras. Estoy aquí.''

Regina sintió un nudo en la garganta ante las palabras sinceras de Emma. Quería con desesperación mandar a su agente para que condujera hasta el apartamento de Emma. Pero sabía que Graham ya le habría dicho a su equipo que bajo ninguna circunstancia obedecieran a esas órdenes. También sabía que Emma había quedado.

''Gracias, Emma,'' dijo, después de un rato. ''Significa mucho para mí. Por más que no quiera colgar, tengo que volver a ver a mi padre y supongo que tu tienes que ir con tus amigas. Espero que tengas una buena noche y ya hablaré mañana contigo.''

''¿Mañana?''

''Sobre las diez,'' confirmó Regina.

''Qué ganas,'' dijo Emma. ''Y qué ganas tengo de verte la semana que viene. Dos días enteros, nosotras dos solas.''

''Y mi padre.''

Emma rió. ''Y tu padre.''

''Yo también tengo muchas ganas,'' dijo Regina. ''Buenas noches, Emma.''

''Buenas noches.''

* * *

La siguiente semana pasó aún más lenta. Hubo un poco de interés al darse a conocer un problema político entre Corea del Sur y Corea del Norte pero no se había hablado de mucho más en el programa de Emma. Cuando el viernes por fin acabó el programa, salió disparada por la puerta, a penas con tiempo a despedirse de Ruby y dirigiéndose al parking para coger el coche. Con la mochila preparada para ese fin de semana en el maletero, se fue de allí.

Graham la había llamado el día anterior para contarle el plan. El hombre parecía resignado ante el hecho de que ahora era su trabajo hacer pasar desapercibida a la rubia cada vez que iba dentro o fuera de la Casa Blanca. Emma sospechaba que a él no le importaba. Ya que seguramente era mucho más interesante que permanecer todo el rato de vigilancia fuera del Despacho Oval.

Aparcó en el parking de su edificio y salió del vehículo. El negro sedán que la esperaba al otro lado le hizo luces nada más salir. Cogiendo su mochila, se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera y se metió dentro. Esa agente de seguridad no le sonaba pero le enseñó a Emma sus credenciales cuando la rubia pidió que se identificara. Emma se abrochó el cinturón y el coche dio la vuelta y dejó atrás el parking.

La verja de entrada a la Casa Blanca se abrió sin que tuvieran que detenerse; algo a lo que Emma se había acostumbrado cuando la llevaban en los coches presidenciales. Podía ver el helicóptero en el que iba a volar en el jardín, con grandes focos iluminando la zona. Un pequeño grupo de gente con ropa negra rodeaba la máquina, cuya negra pintura relucía con elegancia. El coche se desvió del camino y condujo por la suave bajada, deteniéndose junto la multitud.

''Espere aquí,'' le dijo la agente, saliendo del coche y cerrando la puerta.

Emma observó como la mujer pasaba por el grupo de gente y hablaba con Graham. Vio al jefe del equipo mirar hacia el helicóptero, luego al coche y de nuevo hacia la verja donde se arremolinaban los paparazzis. Unos segundos después apareció de nuevo la mujer, sosteniendo algo en sus brazos.

''Póngase esto,'' dijo, acercándole a Emma un gran abrigo negro. ''La capucha puesta.''

Emma rodó los ojos. ¿Esto era lo que había planeado el mejor equipo de seguridad para la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos? La mujer le echó una mirada desafiante a Emma hasta que la rubia cedió y empezó a ponerse el abrigo con torpeza en la parte trasera del coche. Una vez la agente estuvo satisfecha, abrió la puerta.

''Deje la mochila,'' dijo la mujer mientras Emma alcanzaba el asa de la mochila. ''Necesitamos cachearla.''

''Estarás de broma,'' dijo Emma.

A juzgar por la cara que puso, parecía que la mujer no bromeaba. Emma suspiró y salió del coche, dejando su mochila en el asiento trasero. La agente la acompañó al helicóptero y la acercó a Graham, quién la ayudó a subirse dentro.

Era más pequeño de lo que Emma esperaba; sólo había el espacio suficiente para que se sentaran dos personas. Pero eso no importaba porque la única persona que había en el helicóptero era la única mujer a quién Emma había deseado ver durante dos semanas.

''Regina,'' dijo Emma sin respiración, quitándose el pesado abrigo y dejando que cayera al suelo mientras se acercaba a la mujer sentada en la parte trasera.

''Emma,'' murmuró la morena, con las manos alcanzando a la joven mujer y acercándola a ella. ''Has venido.''

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Emma. ''No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.''

Las ventanas estaban tintadas pero incluso si no lo estuvieran, ambas mujeres no hubieran sido capaces de resistirse. Se besaron. Un par de labios uniéndose por primera vez después de dos semanas sin hacerlo, un intercambio gentil y tierno, ambas recordandole a la otra cómo se sentían. Y se sentían perfectamente.

''Te he echado mucho de menos,'' dijo Emma mientras se sentaba al lado de Regina.

''Y yo a ti,'' dijo Regina. ''No volvamos a pasar más de dos semanas sin vernos.''

''Trato hecho,'' dijo Emma. ''Y recuperemos todo el tiempo perdido este fin de semana.''

Regina sonrió. ''Hagámoslo.''

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando Graham entró en la cabina, seguido por la mujer que había traído a Emma en coche. Graham parecía saber lo que acababa de interrumpir pero no dijo nada mientras se sentaba en su sitio. La mujer cerró la puerta, se sentó al lado del jefe del equipo de seguridad y le pasó la mochila a Emma.

''Esta es Alice,'' dijo Regina. ''Ella y Graham serán nuestros agentes asignados durante el fin de semana. Están al tanto de la situación y saben lo que hay en riesgo si nuestra relación sale a la luz. Será su trabajo durante esta semana asegurarse de que podemos descansar y disfrutar de nuestra escapada sin miedo a ser descubiertas.''

''Encantada de conocerte oficialmente,'' le dijo Emma a la mujer.

Alice miró a Emma antes de mirar por la ventana mientras las aspas empezaban a rotar y el grupo que había reunido cerca del helicóptero se apartaba.

''¿Lista?'' preguntó Regina.

''Nunca me había subido a un helicóptero,'' dijo Emma.

''¿Nerviosa?''

''Un poco,'' admitió Emma.

La mano de Regina se entrelazó con la de Emma en su regazo, sus dedos unidos de forma tan natural que Emma no pudo evitar sonreír ante la conocida sensación. Oh, cómo había echado de menos esto. Y estaba segura de que iba a aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido. Dos días de ensueño con Regina Mills. Oh, y con Henry Mills, Graham y Alice.

Pero Emma decidió que un poco de compañía extra no importaba, no cuando Regina estaba sujetando su mano fuertemente y el helicóptero se alzaba, el patio de la Casa Blanca alejándose cada vez más mientras se adentraban en la oscuridad de la noche.


	28. La reunión familiar

Incluso de noche, Emma podía notar que la casa de la infancia de Regina era inmensa. Mientras el helicóptero se acercaba al suelo, casi presionó su nariz contra el cristal, observando la gran fachada de la casa que se iluminaba ante ella. Regina sonrió mientras la veía contemplar, con ganas de enseñarle a Emma la casa y también por ver a su padre de nuevo. También estaba nerviosa ante el hecho de que pronto Emma y su padre se conocerían.

Emma también estaba nerviosa. Nunca se le daba bien lo de conocer a los padres. Neal no mantenía el contacto con ellos, algo que había sido muy conveniente, pero nunca se había sentido cómoda ante la madre de Lily. Que supiera sobre Henry Mills tampoco ayudaba. Emma no estaba segura de si podías ser fan de un consejero político, pero temía que ella era exactamente eso. Además, era la primera pareja -que era mujer- que le presentaba a su padre; y eso era presión añadida.

El helicóptero aterrizó en el jardín y Emma se giró para mirar a Regina. Recibió una sonrisa, y unos dedos acariciando su mano, que durante todo el trayecto no se habían separado de los suyos.

''¿Lista?'' preguntó la mujer.

''Sí,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Hace falta que vuelva a ponerme ese abrigo?''

Regina miró a Graham, quién negó con la cabeza. ''No, esta área es completamente segura. No hay forma de que nadie vea quién hay dentro de la casa o en los terrenos de alrededor. Si se acercan al perímetro puede que los veamos, pero aquí estamos bien.''

Emma asintió mientras Alice le abría la puerta y salía. Las hélices del helicóptero se estaban parando lentamente y la hierba apenas se movía por el viento mientras el resto salía. Graham volvió con sus mochilas y entonces el grupo partió rumbo a la casa.

Salía luz de las grandes puertas de vidrio que revelaban la espaciosa cocina. Regina abrió una de ellas y la guió hacia dentro. Menos mal que estaban lejos de la carretera, pensó Emma. Porque de ninguna manera se hubieran podido esconder tras esas paredes de cristal.

''Voy a ir a avisar a mi padre de que estamos aquí y a ver cómo está para presentaros,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Estás bien aquí?''

''Sí,'' asintió Emma.

Regina sonrió y posó un suave beso sobre los labios de Emma, ignorando a los dos agentes que aún seguían de pie al lado de la puerta. Diciéndole a Emma que se sirviera la comida y el vino, Regina se adentró en la casa. Alice la siguió.

''¿Vas a estar con nosotras todo el fin de semana?'' le preguntó Emma a Graham mientras se acercaba a la gran nevera. Entendía que los agentes estuvieran ahí pero no podía negar que eso era un poco molesto e intrusivo.

''Sólo vamos a asegurarnos de que los terrenos son seguros y luego volveremos,'' le aseguró Graham a Emma. ''No soy su niñera.''

Pues si que lo pareces, pensó Emma mientras se servía una copa de vino de una botella que había encontrado y que no parecía muy cara. Ignorando a Graham, Emma se paseó por la cocina, observando la bonita decoración y el grande espacio. Mirando por la puerta que había allí al lado, Emma vio el largo pasillo, por el cual Regina había desaparecido. Se preguntó cómo iba a ser la conversación con su padre. ¿Qué es lo que él ya sabía? ¿Qué le había contado Regina? Emma se dio cuenta de que quizás deberían haber tenido esa conversación antes.

Pero Emma no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque Regina volvió en unos minutos, con una cálida sonrisa en la cara.

''¿Cómo está?'' preguntó Emma.

''Mucho mejor,'' dijo Regina. ''La enfermera es una trabajadora estupenda. Está leyendo sentado en su sillón, y aparentemente ha salido esta tarde a pasear.''

''Eso son muy buenas noticias,'' dijo Emma.

''Y tiene muchas ganas de conocerte a ti también,'' añadió Regina.

''Ya, sobre eso,'' empezó a decir Emma.

''Emma, no puedes quedarte todo el fin de semana en esta casa y no conocer a mi padre,'' le regañó Regina.

''No, eso no es lo que iba a decir,'' insistió Emma. ''Sólo quería saber cuánto le has contado, o qué es lo que quieres que le contemos sobre nosotras. Quiero decir, ¿qué somos nosotras según lo que él sabe?''

''Te refieres a que si nos he etiquetado cuando he hablado con mi padre sobre el hecho de que me estoy acostando con una mujer?'' preguntó Regina, ahora con una copa de vino en su mano y una botella de cerveza en la otra para su padre.

Las orejas de Emma se enrojecieron y se giró para ver si Graham seguía en la sala. No seguía ahí. Presuntamente se había ido a hacer una ronda de reconocimiento por la casa y había llevado sus pertenencias al piso de arriba. Regina rió mientras Emma se volvía a girar con una mueca en la cara.

''Cariño, simplemente le he contado a mi padre que estamos saliendo y que es algo que estamos intentando mantener alejado del público. Pero también le he contado que esto es algo que significa mucho para mi y que no hubiera empezado nada si no creyera que esto tiene futuro. No cuando ambas ocupamos unos cargos tan importantes dentro de la política.''

''¿Y qué es lo que ha dicho él?'' preguntó Emma.

''Él es feliz si yo soy feliz,'' dijo Regina. ''Nunca fue muy fan de Robin. Creo que consideraba que tenía poco carácter.''

''Y que pasa con el hecho de que soy una m-''

''¿Mujer?'' continuó Regina. Emma asintió. ''No ha hecho ninguna referencia respecto a ello, si te soy sincera. Papi siempre ha sido muy liberal. Estoy segura de que no le molesta en absoluto.''

Emma no estaba muy segura. Puede que el hombre fuera demócrata, y uno liberal, pero eso no significaba que no le sorprendiera descubrir que su hija, quién había estado casada con un hombre durante catorce años, ahora estuviera de pronto saliendo con una mujer.

''Le vas a encantar,'' dijo Regina.

''¿Cómo lo sabes?'' preguntó Emma.

Regina tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que las palabras que había pensado salieran de su boca. Se aclaró la garganta, ganando tiempo. ''Simplemente lo sé. Vamos.''

Instó a Emma para que la siguiera y las dos mujeres pasaron por el largo pasillo hacia la sala de abajo, que había sido convertida en un dormitorio temporal para el padre de Regina. Emma se dio cuenta de que el trayecto no era tan largo como había querido que fuera y unos segundos después ya se encontraban delante de la puerta. Regina llamó a la puerta y entraron.

* * *

Henry Mills odiaba no poder moverse. Los diez días que había pasado en el hospital habían sido una tortura, y no por el malestar físico. Los doctores le habían regañado en más de una ocasión por levantarse de la cama y pasearse, preocupados de que cualquier movimiento retrasara el proceso de recuperación. Había sido todo un alivio el haber regresado a Storybrooke, a la casa donde él y su esposa habían vivido felizmente con su hija. Aunque estar aquí de vuelta siempre le hacía echar de menos a Cora, pero si tenía que estar en reposo, entonces este era el mejor lugar donde estar.

La enfermera había sido muy buena con él y le había permitido unos cortos paseos durante el día, incluso había cedido a su petición para ir fuera un par de veces. Echaba de menos el aire fresco y pasearse por la casa siempre le hacía sentir mejor. De todas formas, lo que mejor le hacía sentir era ver el rostro sonriente de su hija que ahora abría la puerta.

Haciendo señas con la mano para que se acercara, Henry dejó a un lado el periódico y se recostó mejor en el sillón. Hubiera preferido haber conocido a la pareja de su hija sin la necesidad de estar todo el día o en la cama o en el sillón pero eso no iba a pasar. Regina entró en la habitación, con Emma detrás suyo.

''Papi, quiero presentarte a Emma Swan. Emma, este es mi padre, Henry Mills.''

La rubia estaba de pie detrás de Regina, con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Henry decidió no hacerle pasar un mal trago a la mujer y rompió el hielo.

''Un placer conocerte, Emma,'' dijo él. ''Regina me ha contado mucho sobre ti.''

''Gracias, señor,'' dijo Emma. ''Es un honor conocerlo. He admirado su trabajo durante muchos años.''

Henry le quitó hierro al asunto. ''Vamos a dejar lo de 'señor', ¿te parece?'' sugirió. ''Y me atrevería a decir que tu también has conseguido significantes premios, querida. Me encanta ver tu programa.''

Las mejillas de Emma se enrojecieron aún más. Siempre se ruborizaba cuando alguien alababa su trabajo. Regina se acercó al lado de su padre y la acercó la botella de cerveza. Había accedido a su petición después de que la enfermera, quien ahora se estaba tomando un descanso, le hubiera asegurado que una no interferiría en su medicación.

''Ven y siéntate,'' dijo Regina, sentándose en la silla más cercana a su padre y señalando una segunda, que presuntamente había sido puesta para Emma.

Haciendo lo que le pedían, Emma se acercó y tomó asiento. Henry sonrió ante las dos mujeres que tenía delante. Regina estaba radiante. Emma aún parecía un poco insegura.

''No te preocupes, querida,'' dijo Henry. ''Os apoyo completamente.''

''¿En serio?'' preguntó Emma.

''¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?'' preguntó Henry. ''Mira lo feliz que la haces.''

Esta vez fue Regina quién se ruborizó. Podía notar la mirada de Emma y al cabo de un rato se giró para mirarla. ''Es cierto,'' dijo, casi con vergüenza.

''¿Qué tipo de padre sería si no quisiera que mi hija fuera feliz?'' dijo Henry, recostandose en su sillón y dando un sorbo a su cerveza.

''¿Pero y qué pasa con su trabajo?'' preguntó Emma. ''Seguro que se da cuenta de las implicaciones que esto tendría en la imagen pública de Regina.''

''Estoy segura de que mi princesa tiene un plan,'' dijo Henry. ''Y estamos a 2021. No creo que la homofobia acabe con la carrera de mi hija, quién ha trabajado muy duro para conseguirla, ¿no?''

Emma tuvo que admitir que no estaba segura. Esperaba que Henry estuviera en lo cierto. Y esperaba que Regina tuviera un plan, aunque si existía alguno, aún no lo había compartido con Emma. Esperaba que los americanos fueran más allá y reconocieran que la sexualidad no tiene ninguna influencia sobre la capacidad de una persona a ejercer un cargo. ¿Pero sería esa esperanza suficiente?

* * *

Las dos mujeres se sentaron con Henry durante una hora antes de que el hombre empezara a estar cansado y se fueran. Regina besó a su padre en la frente dándole las buenas noches antes de guiar a Emma hacia su habitación. Graham y Alice esperaban ambos en el pasillo.

''¿Tienes hambre?'' le preguntó Regina a Emma.

Dándose cuenta de que no habían cenado, Emma asintió. Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde Regina encontró algo de pan y se pusieron a hacer sándwiches. Graham y Alice las observaban.

''¿Estamos seguras en la casa?'' preguntó Regina, casi con chulería.

''Sí, presidenta,'' contestó Graham. ''Alice y yo estaremos en la habitación adjunta a la vuestra.''

''¿Os habéis traído tapones para los oídos?''

Emma dejó escapar un chillido y se le cayó el cuchillo, rompiendo el plato sobre el cual había caído. Regina sólo le sonrió a Graham con malicia antes de girarse hacia Emma y decirle que no pasaba nada. Aunque para ser justos, probablemente era culpa de Regina. Limpió los trozos de porcelana que se habían roto y le dio un nuevo plato a Emma, todo con una gentil sonrisa.

Después de haber comido y acabarse la botella de vino, Regina recogió la cocina y apagó las luces. Sin decir nada, guió a Emma al piso de arriba. Los dos agentes las siguieron.

''Gracias por cuidar de nosotras, Graham, pero creo que ya estamos bien,'' dijo Regina cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta.

''Muy bien, presidenta,'' contestó Graham. ''Ya la veremos mañana por la mañana.''

Regina asintió y se despidió de él y Alice antes de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio de la infancia. Emma la siguió. Los dos agentes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de la presidenta y su acompañante, preguntándose cómo de finas serían las paredes.

''Bueno, ha sido una velada intensa,'' dijo Emma mientras observaba a su alrededor. Como era de esperar, la habitación era bonita y con estilo. A pesar de que había algunas fotografías de Regina cuando era joven, no había mucha evidencia más de su infancia. Supuso que en caso de que los reporteros se colaran en la casa.

''¿Demasiado intensa?'' preguntó Regina, moviéndose para rodear la cintura de Emma desde atrás, y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la rubia. Había esperado que esa posición fuera romántica y cómoda pero otra vez más pudo recordar que Emma era mucho más alta que ella y ese ángulo le resultó incómodo.

De todas formas no importaba porque Emma también quería abrazar a Regina de forma diferente. Se giró hacia la mujer y la acercó a ella. Una mano se levantó para apartar algunos mechones del rostro de Regina antes de que sus labios se juntaran suavemente.

''Todo es intenso cuando se trata de ti,'' murmuró Emma al acabar de besarse. ''Pero para bien.''

''¿Y por qué intenso?''

''Por la situación, las complicadas formas en las que nos tenemos que ver, por mis sentimientos,'' admitió Emma.

''Lo siento,'' dijo Regina pero Emma negó con la cabeza.

''No te disculpes,'' insistió, besando de nuevo a Regina. ''Nunca pidas perdón por cómo me haces sentir. No me importa lo incómodos que sean nuestros encuentros o la precisión de tu equipo de seguridad o el hecho de que ambas de nuestras carreras puede que explosionen si esto se da a conocer. Vale la pena.''

''¿Vale la pena?'' preguntó Regina.

''Sí.''

Eso es todo lo que había que decir. Todo lo demás, cómo se sentían, lo mucho que se deseaban la una a la otra, eso ya podía ser expresado físicamente. O bien Emma se olvidó de que los dos agentes especiales estaban en habitaciones adjuntas a la de ellas, o de que el padre de Regina estaba en el piso de abajo o bien es que no le importaba. Emma se vio consumida por la lujuria que emanaba de la mujer al notar que la lengua de ella pedía permiso para entrar en su boca.

Guió a Regina casi a ciegas hacia la cama, con su boca sobre los carnosos labios de la morena. Cuando sus rodillas chocaron contra la cama, Regina cayó de espaldas, seguida por Emma quién cayó de forma muy poco elegante sobre ella.

''Lo siento,'' murmuró la rubia mientras se caía encima de la mujer.

Pero Regina apenas pareció notarlo. Ya tenía sus manos trabajando para desabotonar la camisa de Emma, sus caderas contoneándose hacia arriba, buscando contacto. Se dio cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había notado el cuerpo de la rubia contra el de ella. Emma la ayudó, quitándose su propia camiseta rápidamente para después desabrochar sus pantalones. Con sólo su ropa interior, se volvió a posar sobre Regina, jadeando al notar cómo los dedos de la morena acariciaban su desnuda piel.

Se perdieron en la boca de la otra, con sus lenguas y dientes acompañando a sus labios mientras el beso se volvía más pasional. Pero a ninguna le importaba. No importaba. Era intenso; como los otros aspectos de su relación.

''Llevas demasiada ropa,'' murmuró Emma a los diez minutos, contra los labios de Regina.

''Pues haz algo,'' contestó Regina.

''Con mucho gusto,'' dijo Emma, apartándose de la morena y poniéndola de pie.

''Espera,'' dijo Regina, justo cuando los dedos de Emma alcanzaron la cremallera de su vestido. Emma se quedó quieta pero Regina le dedicó una sonrisa. ''Sólo quiero cerrar las cortinas antes de que pase nada.'' Dijo señalando la ventana por la cual Emma se dio cuenta de que serían visibles...por cualquiera que pusiera una escalera en el jardín. Aun así, mejor asegurarse.

Segundos después, Regina volvía a estar en los brazos de Emma, sus actividades protegidas por cualquier ojo curioso. La cremallera fue bajada, el vestido acabó apartado a un lado y los sujetadores no tardaron en seguir el mismo camino. Enganchando sus dedos en las bragas de Emma, Regina apartó la última prenda de ropa. Una vez estuvo desnuda, Emma le devolvió el favor.

''Eres preciosa,'' dijo Regina sin respiración, comiéndose con los ojos a la mujer que tenía delante.

''Tu también eres preciosa,'' dijo Emma, con las manos sobre su estrecha cintura y acercando sus cuerpos desnudos. Gruñó ante la sensación, su centro contrayéndose.

''Echaba de menos esto,'' dijo Regina. ''¿No es una locura? ¿Cómo puedo echar de menos algo que sólo ha pasado una vez?''

''No lo sé, pero yo también lo echaba de menos,'' dijo Emma antes de acercar sus labios a los de Regina y besarla apasionadamente.

Cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama, las dos mujeres se encontraron entrelazadas la una con la otra bajo las sábanas, el muslo de Regina presionado con fervor entre las piernas de Emma. Incapaz de resistirse, la joven mujer empezó a restregarse contra éste para buscar fricción, su clítoris estimulado intensamente mientras su boca besaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Regina.

A pesar de haber amenazado a Graham, Regina tuvo cuidado de ser silenciosa. No quería que su padre escuchara nada. Y tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de que Graham o Alice la escucharan en medio de la faena. Siseó de placer al notar cómo dos dedos se presionaban contra su centro, la lengua de Emma ahora acariciando el contorno de su oreja. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca. Era como si Emma pudiera leerla como un libro.

Los dedos fueron más abajo, se deslizaron fácilmente gracias a los flujos que se habían acumulado allí. Emma gruñó al sentir lo mojada que estaba Regina. Ella había provocado eso. Ella era la razón por la cual la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos estaba retorciéndose de placer. Un dedo la penetró, después dos, el cuerpo de Regina abriéndose para darles la bienvenida. Emma empezó un lento ritmo, entrando lo más profundo que podía para volver a sacar los dedos con suavidad, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando la rugosa pared de dentro.

La cabeza de Regina cayó hacia delante, sus dientes mordiendo el hombro de Emma mientras intentaba contener sus gemidos de placer. Ese movimiento hizo que la pierna de Regina se moviera de forma que estuviera presionada contra el centro de Emma con más fuerza. La rubia se estremeció, forzándose a sí misma a moverse ligeramente para que su mente se centrara en Regina. En ese momento eso era mucho más importante que su propio deseo. Parecía que Regina no se había dado ni cuenta. Estaba gimiendo y suspirando contra la piel del cuello de Emma, con los brazos alrededor de la rubia, manteniendo sus torsos bien cerca y atrapando la mano de Emma contra sus cuerpos.

La penetró un poco más rápido, sintiendo que Regina se contraía y se volvía aún más mojada. Añadió un tercer dedo cuidadosamente, su propio interior también se contraía desesperadamente mientras la morena dejaba escapar un profundo gemido contra la clavícula de Emma.

''Ojalá pudiera escuchar cómo te dejas llevar,'' susurró Emma.

Regina gimoteó. Por mucho que quisiera, sabía que ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar. Y aún así estaba muy cerca de hacerlo. La mente de la morena casi tuvo un cortocircuito al notar que los dedos de Emma se movían más deprisa y que su palma ahora presionaba contra su abandonado clítoris. Fue sólo por su posición y por el hecho de que su boca estaba presionada contra la dulce y húmeda piel de la rubia que pudo evitar despertar a su dormido padre.

Se estremeció durante su orgasmo, los dedos de Emma enterrados profundamente en su interior, su cuerpo temblando de placer. Emma murmuró en su oreja todo el rato, dedicándole gentiles palabras y suaves caricias. Al cabo de un rato, se quedó quieta, con el pecho subiendo y bajando, los ojos cerrados. Emma presionó un beso sobre la mejilla de Regina y retiró los dedos del interior de la morena. Regina siseó ligeramente.

''¿Te he hecho daño?'' preguntó Emma, asustada de forma repentina. No había usado sus dedos la última vez que se había acostado con Regina y se dio cuenta de que tres dedos a lo mejor habían sido demasiados.

''No pasa nada,'' dijo Regina.

''Mierda, lo siento mucho, Regina,'' dijo Emma, notando como su corazón se rompía un poco.

''No, no me ha dolido,'' le aseguró Regina. ''Dios, ha sido de todo menos doloroso. Ha sido increíble, Emma. Simplemente me he notado un poco sensible cuando los has sacado. Estoy bien, de verdad.''

Emma la miró no muy convencida y tomó nota mental para ir más lenta la próxima vez. Regina vio la preocupación en la cara de la rubia y suspiró. Girándose encima de la joven mujer, Regina se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos y besó a Emma con suavidad.

''Cariño, estoy bien,'' le aseguró. ''Es que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve a alguien dentro. Ha sido increíble, te lo prometo.''

''Aún así lo siento,'' dijo Emma.

''Bueno, pues no lo estés,'' dijo Regina. ''No más disculpas por hoy, a no ser que sea para pedirle perdón a Graham y Alice cuando los despertemos porque has gritado mi nombre.''

Emma rió. ''¿Te lo tienes un poco creído no?''

''Me siento con ganas,'' dijo Regina, bajando por el cuerpo de Emma y desapareciendo debajo de las sábanas.

Emma observó como la melena marrón desaparecía de su línea de visión y apartó las sábanas. No es que hiciera mucha calor en la habitación, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba esto. Regina levantó la mirada, le guiñó y empezó a besar un camino de besos por el definido abdomen de Emma, deslizándose por el hueco que había entre las abiertas piernas de Emma.

''Por cierto no sé lo que hago,'' dijo Regina mientras se encontraba cara con cara la desnuda vagina de Emma. ''Pero aprendo rápido.''

En realidad, Regina había tenido ganas de probar a Emma desde que había lamido sus flujos de sus propios dedos unas tres semanas atrás. Su lengua se deslizó por el centro de Emma, apartando sus labios inferiores y cubriendo su palpitante clítoris. La rubia se tapó la boca con la mano para intentar amortiguar su gemido de placer ante la sensación de notar la cálida y mojada lengua contra su área más íntima.

''Mmmm,'' dijo Regina, lamiendo de nuevo para recoger más flujos. ''Sabes divinamente.''

Emma bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo y casi se corre. Regina la miraba sonriendo con malicia, con los labios brillantes y los blancos dientes mordiendo sus carnosos labios. Emma decidió ahí mismo que no había nada más sexy en el mundo. Sin romper el contacto visual con la rubia, volvió a pasar su boca sobre el clítoris de Emma, succionando con suavidad.

Fuera avergonzante o no, a Emma no le importaba. Su orgasmo se disparó sin avisarla. Su espalda se arqueó, sus ojos se cerraron y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, dejó escapar de sus labios un chillido de placer. El sonido de éxtasis valía la pena. Ella siguió succionando, su lengua deslizándose por el clítoris de Emma, conduciéndola hacia un segundo orgasmo antes de que los temblores del primero se disipasen. En ese momento, Emma ya había cogido una almohada para cubrir su cara, chillando de placer contra la suave tela para no despertar a la casa entera.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente Emma fue que alguien le apartaba la almohada de su cara y una Regina sonriente apareció delante de ella.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó, mirándola desde arriba.

''Eres demasiado sexy, ¿lo sabías?'' dijo Emma, cogiendo a Regina para ponerla encima de ella y besando a la morena con firmeza. Su boca sabía a Emma. La joven mujer soltó un suave gemido.

''Bueno así que, ¿deduzco que mi primer intento ha ido bien?'' preguntó Regina cuando el besó terminó.

''Y segundo intento,'' remarcó Emma. Regina frunció el ceño confundida. ''Me he corrido dos veces,'' explicó la rubia. ''Las ventajas de ser una mujer.''

''Oh,'' dijo Regina. ''Yo nunca he tenido más de uno.''

Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par. ''Cuanto más oigo hablar de Robin, menos me gusta.''

Regina rió. Emma le sonrió desde abajo. Aunque podía haber sido peor, probablemente no debería haber mencionado al ex marido de Regina en la cama. Se alegraba de que no hubiera cortado el rollo.

''Bueno, supongo que tendrás que enseñarme todo lo que me he estado perdiendo,'' dijo Regina.

La rubia sonrió aún más. ''Sí, prefiero eso,'' dijo mientras rodaba con Regina y se ponía encima.

''Yo también te quiero.''

Emma, quién había estado besando el cuello de Regina, se quedó de piedra. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y miró el rostro de la mujer que tenía debajo suyo.

''¿Qué acabas de decir?''

Los ojos de Regina se abrieron de par en par. ''¿Qué has dicho tú?'' respondió de vuelta, asustada de pronto por haber cometido un gran error.


	29. La declaración de amor

Emma se lamió sus cortados labios. ''He dicho que lo prefiero,'' repitió con suavidad.

''Oh,'' escuchó decir a una voz casi avergonzada.

Regina giró la cara, incapaz de mantener la mirada de Emma por mucho tiempo más. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, como si intentara echar a correr y escapar antes de romperse. Podía notar la mirada de Emma sobre ella y pestañeó con rapidez para que no salieran lágrimas de sus ojos. No estaba segura de por qué tenía ganas de llorar. Pero tenía la conocida sensación de que acababa de cometer un error colosal.

Sintió que el cuerpo de Emma se apartaba del suyo. Regina no sabía si los escalofríos que sentía por su cuerpo eran por el frío aire que la golpeó de repente o por el hecho de que Emma se había apartado de ella. Emma se quedó recostada de lado, cerca pero sin tocar a la morena, sin mirarle a la cara. No vio la lágrima que cayó por la mejilla de Regina hacia su almohada mientras el silencio entre ellas se hacía más largo.

''¿Regina?'' oyó decir a una cautelosa voz, después de ese largo silencio.

Ella no contestó. Ni siquiera se movió. No estaba segura de lo que Emma quería. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que responder? No había nada que hacer para deshacer lo que acababa de decir.

''Regina,'' dijo Emma de nuevo. ''¿Estás bien?''

''Estoy bien,'' dijo Regina, las palabras amortiguadas contra la almohada.

No muy convencida, Emma esperó un poco más antes de ponerse con cuidado sobre la mujer, cuya espalda ahora se encontraba presionada firmemente contra la de la rubia. Colocándose hacia el lado opuesto, no fue hasta que apoyó su cabeza en la almohada que se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba llorando.

''Ey, ¿qué pasa?'' preguntó Emma, acercándose más y abrazando por la cintura a la morena. ''¿Por qué lloras?''

Regina no contestó. Sólo enterró su cara en la maraña de pelo rubio que caía por el hombro de Emma. Emma la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo la mujer temblaba en sus brazos. Besó su sien, intentando calmarla, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué Regina estaba triste.

''Regina, ¿qué pasa?'' dijo Emma después de unos minutos de silencio.

''Lo siento,'' oyó decir a una voz apenas audible, ya que tenía su cara enterrada en el húmedo pelo de Emma.

''¿Por qué lo sientes?'' preguntó Emma.

''La he cagado.''

Esa palabrota sorprendió a Emma. La presidenta apenas decía palabrotas y normalmente no perdía la compostura a la hora de hablar bien.

''¿Cómo la has cagado?''

Regina por fin se apartó y miró al confundido rostro de Emma.

''No debería de haber dicho eso. No aún. Quiero decir, es muy pronto. No llevamos ni seis semanas juntas. No quería decirlo.''

''¿No lo querías decir?'' preguntó Emma, con las cejas alzadas.

Regina se mordió el labio. ''Emm, no. No lo quería decir. Ha sido un error. No debería haber dicho eso.''

''¿Así que no me quieres?''

La mujer se resistió. ¿Acababa Emma de decir eso tal cual?

''No, no me refiero a eso.''

''¿Pero entonces no me quieres?'' presionó Emma, con las comisuras de sus labios curvados ligeramente.

Regina frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba Emma tomándole el pelo? ¿Para ella esto era todo una broma? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo aterrada que estaba de que su tentativo romance acababa de explosionar porque se había olvidado de filtrar sus pensamientos?

''No debería haber dicho eso,'' repitió Regina.

''¿Por qué no?''

''Porque es demasiado pronto. Es demasiado.''

''¿Es cierto?''

Regina suspiró y se apartó, rodando y acostándose de espaldas mirando al techo. Ya no podía seguir mirando a Emma.

''Sí.''

La lámpara de la mesilla creaba largas sombras en la habitación. Regina observó las formas, recordando todas las noches que había pasado en esa habitación de pequeña, siendo adolescente y como joven adulta cuando volvía de la universidad. Y entonces el techo desapareció, reemplazado por la cara de Emma mientras trepaba encima de la morena. Regina se tensó. Emma lo notó y se apoyó en sus antebrazos, dándole espacio a Regina. A pesar de ello, un par de ojos marrones se posaron sobre los musculosos brazos de Emma, admirándolos.

''No es demasiado pronto si es así cómo te sientes,'' dijo la rubia con suavidad.

Regina tragó saliva pesadamente. Era como se sentía. Hacía tiempo que sabía lo profundos que eran los sentimientos por la mujer que tenía sobre ella. Pero también sabía que podía asustar a Emma. Exceptuando que Emma no estaba huyendo. Estaba ahí mismo, sonriendo ligeramente, con curiosidad.

''¿Qué quieres que diga, Emma?'' preguntó Regina, demasiado concentrada en descifrar los mensajes crípticos que había detrás de las acciones de la rubia.

''No quiero que digas nada,'' dijo Emma. ''No creo que haya nada más que añadir, sinceramente.''

''No, probablemente ahí tengas razón,'' dijo Regina riéndose sin mucho entusiasmo.

''Pero hay algo que quiero decir,'' dijo Emma, dejándose caer sobre la mujer, los desnudos pechos de ambas ahora presionados. El interior de Regina se contrajo. La excitación que había bajado se había encendido de nuevo.

''¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?'' dijo Regina sin respiración.

''Yo también te quiero,'' dijo simplemente Emma.

Un par de ojos marrones se abrió de par en par mientras Regina procesaba las palabras que acababa de oír. ''¿Me quieres?''

''Te quiero,'' dijo Emma. ''Sólo estaba esperando al momento adecuado para decirlo. Supongo que te me has adelantado.''

''La verdad es que no he acertado con el momento,'' remarcó Regina.

''Sí, casi te da un ataque. ¿Por qué?''

''Tú has sido la que se ha apartado de mí,'' se defendió Regina.

''Parecía que estabas entrando en pánico o algo así. Quería darte espacio.''

Regina sonrió y rodeó a Emma con sus brazos, presionando sus cuerpos aún más cerca. ''No necesito separarme de ti, Emma. De hecho, que haya espacio entre nosotras es lo último que quiero de ti.''

''Bien,'' dijo Emma. ''Porque yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti. Aunque lo que sí que quiero, es un orgasmo. Bueno de hecho, quiero darte uno a ti.''

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Regina. ''Creo que estoy dispuesta a aceptar eso, pero bajo una condición.''

''¿Cuál es?'' preguntó Emma, robándole un beso a Regina antes de que pudiera responder.

''Yo también te doy un orgasmo.''

''Acepto esa condición,'' sonrió Emma. ''Pero voy yo primera. Estaba a punto de volverte loca cuando me has dicho que me amabas y has entrado en pánico y entonces hemos tenido esta larga e innecesaria conversación.''

Regina hizo un puchero. ''No es mi culpa. Tu no me lo habías dicho de vuelta.''

''Me has sorprendido,'' dijo Emma. ''Y entonces luego parecías demasiado asustada como para oírme decírtelo de vuelta.''

''Estaba asustada,'' remarcó Regina. ''Me había quedado petrificada de haber arruinado el momento al decir que te amaba tan pronto.''

''Nunca podrías arruinar 'esto','' dijo Emma. ''No te dejaré. Y ahora ya puedes decir la palabra 'amar'. Me refiero a que creo que ya hemos dejado claro lo que está pasando aquí, incluso si aún nos referimos a nuestra relación como a 'esto'.''

''¿Y tú cómo llamarías a 'esto'?'' preguntó Regina.

''Bueno, supongo que yo normalmente le diría 'te quiero' a alguien que considero como mi novia,'' dijo Emma en voz baja. ''¿Qué te parece?''

''Suena increíble,'' dijo Regina. ''Te quiero.''

A Emma se le iluminó la cara. ''Yo también te quiero,'' dijo, besando de nuevo a la morena.

Era un gran peso quitado de encima el poder confesarlo por fin. Antes de que a Regina se le escapara, Emma había estado contemplando la posibilidad de contarle a la morena cómo se sentía, pero justo como pensaba Regina, creía que era demasiado pronto decirlo. Se sentía aliviada de que ambas sintieran lo mismo. Sabiendo que Regina lo sentía con la misma intensidad que Emma fue no sólo un alivio sino que también reconfortante.

Sus labios ahora se movían más lentamente. Después de la intensidad con la que antes habían hecho el amor, y con la confesión de lo profundas que eran sus sentimientos, ambas mujeres se contentaban con sentir la una a la otra. El cuerpo de Emma se presionaba contra el de Regina, cálido y suave bajo las sábanas. La morena acarició con sus dedos la suave piel de la espalda de Emma, trazando cada línea y sintiendo los ligeros movimientos de sus costillas.

Después de un rato, Emma rodó para quitarse de encima de Regina, llevándose a la morena con ella para que ambas estuvieran de costado. Con las piernas entrelazadas, Emma empujó su muslo entre los de Regina, hacia su centro. Los flujos que quedaban del primer orgasmo cubrían su piel y gruñó al notar que Regina se restregaba contra ella, buscando fricción. El beso se intensificó, con las lenguas abriéndose paso más profundamente, probando con más intensidad.

Incapaz de esperar mucho más, Emma alcanzó su mano hacia el cálido centro de su novia, sus dedos acariciando gentilmente la suave piel. Regina soltó un gemido amortiguado por el beso que compartían al sentir esa caricia tan delicada, con ganas de sentir aún más. Emma estuvo más que dispuesta a complacerla. Dos dedos se introdujeron dentro de ella, embistiendo lentamente. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño a Regina o de pasarse, Emma mantuvo sus movimientos pero de forma más profunda. Se movió de forma que la palma de su mano ahora hacía presión constante contra el palpitante pequeño músculo de nervios, llevando a la mujer hacia otro nivel.

''Emma'', gimió Regina, con el cuerpo lleno de sensaciones. El sonido de su nombre dicho por su novia hizo que Emma se sintiera orgullosa y excitada a la vez. Quería oír a Regina gritar de éxtasis, escuchar su propio nombre retumbar por las paredes de la habitación. Pero también quería ser capaz de mirar a los ojos al padre de Regina a la mañana siguiente, así que sabía que tendrían que esperar a otro momento más adecuado para conseguir eso.

Aunque fue incapaz de esperar a saborear a la morena. Con los dedos aún embistiendo rítmicamente en su apretado interior, Emma se apartó del húmedo y desesperado beso que compartían y se bajó a los pies de la cama. Regina rodó para quedarse recostada de espaldas y abrió las piernas para que la rubia se pudiera posicionar entre ellas.

Sin perder el tiempo, la boca de Emma cubrió el pulsante centro de Regina una vez más. Con los ojos cerrados, saboreó el sabor que empapaba su lengua, el olor que invadía sus fosas nasales, la sensación de notar los muslos de Regina apretándola ligeramente. Decidió que ese era el mejor lugar en el que podía estar.

Regina no tardó mucho en volver a correrse. Los dos dedos de Emma no dejaron de seguir el ritmo mientras su lengua y labios se unían a la acción. Lamiendo de arriba a abajo el interior de Regina unas cuantas veces, Emma pronto se encentró en el delicado clítoris, succionando y tentándolo hasta que la presidenta empezó a temblar de placer. No se paró, con la lengua aún sobre el tenso músculo mientras Regina llegaba a lo más alto, con los dedos enterrándose en el pelo de Emma para acercarla más a ella.

Regina no sabía cómo era posible que no hubiera gritado. Pero mientras las últimas oleadas de placer la sacudían, se dejó caer en la cama, sin respiración y exhausta. Las sensaciones que Emma era capaz de brindarle era algo que nunca había experimentado antes. La sorprendía cómo de intensas eran esas sensaciones cada vez que las sentía.

Y entonces todo volvió a empezar de nuevo. Determinada a sobrepasar el antiguo mediocre amante de Regina, Emma empezó a lamer el sensible sexo de Regina una vez más. Esta vez su lengua se movía con lentitud, paseándose sobre la piel y haciendo círculos en el borde del clítoris, en vez de hacerlos directamente sobre él. Pero el cuerpo de Regina ya estaba demasiado preparado y con los nervios a flor de piel, y no hizo falta mucho más para que la morena volviera a subir a la cima.

Todo lo que bastó para ello fueron los dedos de Emma embistiendo con más profundidad, su lengua contra su clítoris firmemente. Se tapó la boca con la mano al notar que se le escapaba un grito de placer, que salió sin avisar de su pecho. Arqueó la espalda mientras sentía que se rendía ante ese placer por tercera vez, presionándose con más fuerza contra Emma, quién aún estaba entre sus piernas, contenta de seguir estimulando a la morena durante todo el tiempo que pudiera.

Pero al cabo de un rato fue demasiado para Regina y lo murmuró en la tenue luz de la habitación. Emma apareció de nuevo sobre ella, sonriendo con chulería, sus labios aún cubiertos de la esencia de Regina. Inclinándose hacia arriba, la morena acercó a su novia para besarla, saboreando en la lengua de Emma su propio sabor.

''Eso ha sido increíble,'' murmuró Regina.

''Bien,'' dijo Emma. ''Porque yo también lo he disfrutado mucho. Estás preciosa cuando llegas al clímax, Regina.''

Sonrojándose, Regina consiguió ofrecerle una vergonzosa sonrisa. Siempre había tenido problemas con aceptar los cumplidos en la cama. Siendo sincera, nunca había recibido muchos. Robin no había sido un amante que hablara mucho durante el sexo. Si se hubiera mostrado más interesado en hablar sobre su vida sexual, quizás la cosa hubiera ido mejor, pensó Regina. Quizás no le hubiera sido infiel si le hubiera dicho a Regina lo que necesitaba en la cama. Quizás su matrimonio no se hubiera roto después de haber encontrado a alguien que podía satisfacerlo.

''Ey, ¿a dónde te has ido?'' preguntó Emma, apartándose de Regina y acurrucándose al lado de la morena. Había visto en los ojos de Regina una mirada ausente, y de repente una mirada de realización, como si la morena se hubiera dado cuenta de algo y tuviera su mente en otro lado.

''Lo siento,'' dijo Regina, girándose para besar a Emma con suavidad. ''Sólo pensaba.''

''Lo sé,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Puedes decirme en qué estabas pensando?''

Regina rodó y también se puso de costado, acercándose a Emma y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. ''Estaba pensando en todas las cosas que nos fueron mal a Robin y a mi,'' admitió. Emma se tensó ligeramente. Nunca era buena señal que una pareja pensara en su ex después de tener un orgasmo. ''Y entonces me he dado cuenta de que he pasado demasiado tiempo triste por la ruptura de ese matrimonio.''

Frunciendo el ceño, Emma asintió para que Regina continuara. ''Robin me partió el corazón al irse, pero parece ser que en realidad me ha hecho un favor.''

''¿Y eso?''

''Si hubiéramos estado juntos, incluso si hubiéramos seguido con el falso matrimonio, nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras. Sin tener en cuenta cómo me sentía por Robin o cómo me siento ahora por ti, yo nunca le habría engañado. Si Robin no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, si no me hubiera traicionado y hubiera partido mi corazón en pedazos y destrozara nuestro matrimonio,'' las manos de Emma se habían convertido en puños al oír eso, ''yo nunca me habría encontrado en una situación como para empezar algo contigo. Yo no estaría ahora aquí, en tus brazos, contenta y segura y tan completamente enamorada que nada de lo que haya pasado me importa. Te quiero, Emma. Y los sucesos que me han traído a este momento, a nosotras estando juntas, ya no importan. Lo he superado, ya he pasado página. Hacia ti.''

''Yo también te quiero,'' dijo Emma. ''Y siento que tuvieras que pasar por ese infierno antes de que nos conociéramos. Siento que Robin no viera en ti lo que yo veo, que no entendiera lo impresionante que eres, que no te reconociera como la mujer más increíble y preciosa del mundo. Pero yo también me alegro, porque eso significa que ahora estamos juntas. Nunca desearía que te rompieran el corazón, ni a ti ni a nadie, pero si eso es lo que ha tenido que pasar para que estemos juntas, entonces pasaré cada segundo de mi vida asegurándote de que ha valido la pena pasar por eso.''

''Lo fue, lo ha sido,'' dijo Regina. ''Por ti vale la pena cualquier precio que tenga que pagar, Emma.''

''Bueno, espero que ninguna de nosotras tenga que pagar un precio muy alto cuando esto por fin salga a la luz,'' dijo Emma pensativa.

Regina negó con la cabeza. ''Dejemos el tema,'' dijo. ''Vamos a descansar. Juntas. Enamoradas. Hasta que tenga suficiente energía para darte otro orgasmo. ¿Qué te parece?''

''Eso suena a cómo quiero que mis días acaben por el resto de mi vida,'' dijo Emma honestamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Graham y Alice salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones justo en el momento en el que ambas mujeres salían al pasillo. Regina sólo pudo imaginarse cuánto rato habían estado esperando a que salieran. Le asintió cortamente con la cabeza al agente antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina. Henry ya estaba allí, sentado en la pequeña mesa con una taza de café caliente enfrente de él. Su enfermera estaba en los fogones, preparando el desayuno.

''Buenos días,'' dijo él mientras entraban. ''¿Habéis dormido bien?''

''Maravillosamente, gracias papi,'' dijo Regina mientras le besaba en la mejilla. ''¿Y tu que tal?''

''He dormido como un bebé,'' contestó Henry. ''¿Y tu, Emma?'' ¿Cómo has dormido?''

''Muy bien, gracias señor,'' contestó Emma con educación, haciendo un esfuerzo para no pensar en que podía ser que el hombre hubiera oído sus no tan adormiladas actividades de esa noche.

''Vamos, Emma,'' le regañó ligeramente. ''Ya te he dicho que me llames Henry, ¿o no?''

''Lo siento, Henry,'' dijo Emma.

Aún le sonaba raro decir el nombre de su hijo pero dirigido a otra persona. Henry no era un nombre muy popular en esta época tan moderna así que le parecía raro conocer a alguien más que se llamase así. El hecho de que el padre de Regina y su hijo compartiesen nombre era una coincidencia muy inusual.

''Y bueno chicas, ¿qué tenéis pensado hacer hoy?'' preguntó Henry.

''No mucho,'' dijo Regina, acercándose a los fogones para hacer su desayuno y el de Emma. La enfermera observó las dos nuevas presencias en la habitación pero no dijo nada. ''Hemos venido a pasar un fin de semana de relax y no tenemos intención de salir de la casa. Bueno, tampoco es que pudiéramos hacerlo. No podemos salir a pasear en público. Si alguien nos viera juntas, los medios se nos echarían encima.''

''Sí,'' dijo Henry lentamente. ''¿Qué plan tenéis para tratar con la prensa?''

Regina miró a Emma, quién se encogió de hombros. ''No tenemos ninguno en concreto,'' admitió la morena. ''Así que quizás se podría decir que nuestro plan para este fin de semana era encontrar un plan para ver cómo podemos hacer pública nuestra relación sin que la gente me quiera fuera de la Casa Blanca y sin que Emma pierda su programa.''

Henry asintió. ''Sí, creo que ambas vais a tener que pensar cuidadosamente cómo ésta noticia se hará pública. Pero estoy seguro de que hay una manera de contárselo a la gente sin que se sufran muchos daños.''

''¿Tiene alguna idea?'' preguntó Emma.

''Pensaré un poco y luego os diré algo,'' dijo Henry.

Emma sabía que el próximo obstáculo que iban a superar de su relación iba a ser uno grande. Como alguien que había estado trabajando para los medios casi toda su vida, sabía lo chupa sangre que podía ser la prensa. Las noticias saldrían a la luz y los tiburones estarían listos para atacar. Habría gente que usaría la noticia de que Regina no sólo tenía ahora una relación sino que además era con una mujer para intentar derribar su carrera política, para desvincularla de su puesto y deshonrarla como política. Emma creía que la forma en que presentaran su relación sería algo crítico.

Y luego estaba su propia carrera. Emma ya tenía casi la certeza de que sus jefes de la NBC no estarían contentos con la corresponsal presentando un programa y luego volviendo a la Casa Blanca para comer. Una vez Regina y ella lo hicieran oficial, Emma probablemente perdería su programa. O al menos, perdería el formato en que lo presentaba. Había estado pensando ideas y formas para hacer un programa político que fuera diferente. Aunque necesitaba hablarlo con Regina, Emma ya había empezado a pensar en cómo su acceso directo a la presidenta podría ser beneficioso para inventar otro tipo de programa.

No planeaba emitir detalles íntimos de su relación, pero Emma sabía que la gente era curiosa y quería saber sobre la presidenta de América. ¿Y si Emma podía satisfacer esa curiosidad ofreciendo acceso exclusivo al día a día de las actividades que sucedían dentro de la Casa Blanca? Sin contar secretos de estado o revelando sus vidas privadas, Emma se había inventado lo que podía resultar ser un buen programa con el que convencer a sus jefes después de que su relación se hiciera pública. O quizás, antes de que las noticias se supieran.

''En realidad yo tengo una idea,'' dijo Emma mientras Regina colocaba una taza de café y un plato de tortitas enfrente de ella.

''¿Ah si?'' preguntó Regina, sentándose al lado de Emma con su propio desayuno. ''Entonces venga, vamos a escucharla.''

Emma explicó a Regina y a su padre su idea en menos de diez minutos. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decirle lo que pensaba, Graham les interrumpió.

''Presidenta, señor Mills,'' dijo, ''acabo de recibir una actualización sobre la investigación del tiroteo y creo que ambos querrían escucharla.''

''Adelante,'' dijo Regina, dejando su taza de café. El lento progreso que había conseguido el equipo de investigación la ponía de los nervios y esperaba desesperadamente que esta actualización les diera una pista tangible que pudieran seguir. El hecho de que esa persona, quién había disparado a su padre, quién había intentado matarla a ella, seguía sin nombre y con motivos desconocidos la aterraba. Eso y el hecho de que dudosamente hubiera estado trabajando en solitario.

Graham miró a Emma, inseguro de si la mujer tenía un nivel de confidencialidad adecuado para conocer las noticias.

''Dilo ya de una vez,'' dijo Regina de mala gana. ''Y por favor, no trates a mi novia como si fuera alguien en quien no se pudiera confiar.''

Las cejas de Henry se alzaron al escuchar cómo se había referido Regina a la rubia. Su hija nunca había llamado así a Emma. Estaba claro que la noche anterior habían tenido alguna charla, pensó.

''Hemos identificado al francotirador,'' dijo por fin Graham. ''Sabemos su nombre.''


	30. El francotirador revelado

''Se llama, o se llamaba Gideon French,'' dijo Graham. ''Actualmente estamos mirando los registros para intentar descubrir exactamente quién es y si está relacionado con algún grupo terrorista o alguna otra organización identificada como peligrosa.''

''¿Así que no lo conocíamos?'' preguntó Regina.

''No,'' dijo Graham. ''Y su ADN no estaba registrado en nuestros sistemas.''

''¿Cómo habéis encontrado su nombre?'' preguntó Henry.

''Hemos estado siguiendo la evidencia y hemos encontrado la que podría haber sido su casa. O al menos la base de operaciones. Allí había varios pasaportes y carnets falsos pero la mayoría estaban bajo el nombre de Gideon French. Creíamos que nos enfrentábamos a un extranjero pero según su mandíbula y anatomía se trata de un americano. Sospechamos que su identidad podría haber sido borrada de nuestras bases de datos meses antes del ataque.''

''¿Cómo puede alguien hacer eso?'' preguntó Emma.

Graham parecía incomodado. ''De hecho, puede que fuera algo tomado en deliberación con nuestras fuerzas armadas. Lo llamamos 'desvanecimiento', y sucede cuando nuestros soldados de alto cargo son asignados a operaciones encubiertas. Para poder asegurarnos que su identidad como militar americano no es revelada cuando vayan de incógnito, borramos cualquier rastro de ellos en nuestras bases militares. El problema es que, cuando estos individuos empiezan a actuar por cuenta propia y sin control son imposibles de rastrear, a no ser que vuelvan a aparecer dentro de nuestro radar.''

''¿Y quién sospecháis que es ese agente? ¿Algún soldado altamente entrenado en operaciones especiales?'' preguntó Henry, mirando a Regina, quién estaba frunciendo el ceño. Sabía sobre los procedimientos para desvanecer los datos, aunque ella poco tenía que ver con las decisiones que se tomaban en dicho proceso. Durante décadas había formado parte del protocolo estándar de las fuerzas armadas. Henry también estaba al tanto de ello, habiendo consultado en numerosas operaciones las implicaciones que tendrían estas acciones.

De nuevo, Graham pareció incómodo. Después de todo, estaba admitiendo que la persona que había disparado al padre de Regina había sido entrenado exactamente para disparar con tanta precisión por el mismo gobierno americano.

''Todavía no podemos estar seguros,'' admitió. ''Pero parece ser que sí.''

Regina miró a Emma. No sabía muy bien qué decir. Tampoco estaba segura de si Emma estaba al corriente de las prácticas que se hacían en las operaciones de élite de las fuerzas armadas de América. Supuso que ahora ya lo sabría.

''Gracias por informarnos,'' dijo Regina. ''Por favor hazme saber si sois capaces de encontrar alguna cosa más.''

Graham asintió y abandonó la sala, entendiendo que le estaban despachando. Emma y Henry miraron a Regina, preguntándose qué decir.

''Uno de los nuestros,'' murmuró ella al cabo de un rato. ''La persona que ha intentado matarme y que casi acaba con la vida de mi padre es un soldado americano.''

''Todavía no lo sabemos,'' dijo Henry apresuradamente.

''Si que lo sabemos,'' dijo Regina. ''Graham no hubiera especulado de esta manera si no estuviera seguro de que sus asunciones son correctas. Es un soldado desvanecido de nuestros registros. Hemos entrenado al hombre que ha intentado asesinar a la presidenta. ¿Qué le pasa a este país?''

Emma acercó su silla a la de Regina y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la morena. No serviría de mucho, pero al menos era algo. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que Regina se sintiera mejor sobre esta terrible situación, pero Emma esperaba que esto la consolara un poco. Ambas mujeres no se habían percatado de la pequeña sonrisa que les había dirigido Henry mientras observaba cómo se miraban.

Se acabaron el desayuno en silencio. Ninguno de ellos tenía mucha hambre, pero comieron de forma automática. Cuando acabaron, Emma insistió en que Regina se quedara sentada y ella recogiera la mesa. Pero la enfermera, Poppy, apareció cuando Emma se puso a hacer las tareas y le apartó de un manotazo para hacerlo ella misma.

''Bueno así que, mi idea,'' dijo Emma lentamente cuando volvió a girarse hacia ellos dos. ''¿Quieres hablar sobre ello ahora?''

''Sí,'' dijo Regina. ''Vamos a distraernos un poco de la bomba que acaba de soltar Graham. Así que tú crees que deberíamos esperar unos meses más antes de dar a conocer al público la noticia sobre nuestra relación, para que cuando lo hagamos, tu programa de televisión haya cambiado el formato para poder aprovechar tu reciente nuevo acceso a la política.''

Emma frunció el ceño ante la forma en que Regina había mencionado la última parte. Henry también frunció el ceño, ya que la descripción había sido un tanto frívola.

''No estoy diciendo que vaya a emitir todo lo que pase,'' se defendió Emma. ''Pero de ninguna manera, después de conocer que tengo una relación contigo, me dejará la NBC continuar presentando lo que debería de ser un programa neutral, sin influencias políticas. Simplemente creo que podríamos usar mi conexión contigo para algo que ayude a mi trabajo.''

''Sí, lo sé, lo siento,'' suspiró Regina. ''Entiendo que una corresponsal política no pueda ser exactamente neutral cuando se acuestan con la presidenta.'' Emma se sonrojó y miró a Henry, pero él estaba escuchando lo que estaba diciendo Regina y parecía haber ignorado esa referencia completamente. ''Pero no creo que Zelena esté de acuerdo con que emitas asunto políticos desde una fuente interna. Querrá saber todo lo que pones en el guión de cada programa.''

''No tengo ningún problema en que haga eso,'' dijo Emma. ''No voy a hablar exclusivamente de tus políticas o de cómo te va el día. Pero creo que la única forma con la que podré seguir con mi trabajo es aceptar y remarcar este nuevo acceso.''

''¿Acceso?''

Emma se sonrojó. ''No me refería a eso,'' dijo con rapidez. ''Me refiero a ver la política desde otro punto de vista, y quizás eso pueda mejorar la forma en que hablo de los eventos actuales. En vez de comentar los comunicados de prensa que nos proporcionan, puedo hablar sobre los procesos que llevan a la realización de dichos comunicados y sobre las decisiones políticas que toma tu gobierno.''

''¿Así que hablarías de cómo funciona la Casa Blanca, no sólo de mis actividades diarias?'' preguntó Regina.

''Creo que eso bastaría para hacer un buen programa,'' dijo Emma. ''Y creo que es el único programa que podría hacer sin traicionarte ni contar secretos de estado.''

''Entonces Zelena si que te mataría,'' dijo Regina con burla.

''Y no queremos que pase eso,'' dijo Emma. ''Tampoco quiero hacerte daño. Pero no puedo abandonar mi programa, Regina. He trabajado mucho para llegar hasta donde estoy hoy y la única forma en que puedo mantener nuestra relación cuando se haga pública es ofreciéndole a la cadena algo más. Algo mejor.''

''Nunca te pediría que dejaras tu programa,'' dijo Regina rápidamente. ''Eres estupenda haciendo lo que haces y quiero ayudarte para que sigas haciéndolo. Es sólo que no creo que Zelena esté de acuerdo.''

''Ya sabes que no te dejaría mal,'' dijo Emma. ''Estoy influenciada, ¿recuerdas?''

Henry y Regina se rieron. Emma también se rió.

''Bueno, veamos lo que dice Zelena,'' dijo Regina. ''Sospecho que querrá ser la productora ejecutiva de tu programa y tener el control sobre la aprobación de cada pieza de información que compartas.''

''Lo entiendo,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero valdrá la pena aceptarlo si eso me permite seguir en antena y haciendo lo que me gusta.''

''Nos aseguraremos de que no pierdas el trabajo, Emma,'' añadió Henry. ''Y yo creo personalmente que ese programa parece una buena idea. También es algo que aún no se ha hecho. Los americanos aman la política pero no conocen muy bien cómo funcionan nuestros sistemas. Quiero decir, mira al idiota al que votaron para que saliera elegido los años anteriores a que mi hija tomara el mando, y el daño que causan cuando no entienden bien las campañas políticas. Tu podrías hacer que todo quedase mucho más claro y ofrecer un punto de vista correcto sobre nuestra forma de funcionamiento.''

''Eso es un buen punto de vista, papi,'' admitió Regina. ''Podrías hacer algo sobre los diferentes ámbitos en los que trabaja la Casa Blanca para cada día de la semana.''

''¿Si?'' dijo Emma, sorprendida ante lo bien que estaba aceptando la idea. ''Creo que es una gran idea. Educativa y políticamente informativa.''

''¿Te gustaría mudarte a la Casa Blanca?'' preguntó Henry.

Menos mal que Emma en esos momentos no estaba sorbiendo de su café. Con los ojos como platos, se giró para mirar a Regina, quien estaba sonrojada.

''Es un poco temprano para hablar sobre eso, papi,'' admitió Regina. ''Apenas decidimos ayer por la noche que seremos novias. Sé que las lesbianas tienen la reputación de mudarse muy precipitadamente pero eso sería un poco extremo.''

Emma se puso roja como un tomate pero Henry se rió. ''Sólo era una idea,'' dijo él. ''El sitio es grande y me preocupa que te sientas sola.''

Regina sonrió con suavidad. ''Gracias por preocuparte pero no hace falta,'' dijo Regina. ''En serio estoy bien allí sola. Y Emma y yo ya hablamos mucho por teléfono.''

''Sí, y Graham va a construirnos un túnel subterráneo que vaya de mi apartamento hasta la Casa Blanca, ¿verdad?'' bromeó Emma.

''¿Dónde está tu apartamento?'' preguntó Henry.

''En la calle Woodley, junto con la Avenida Wisconsin,'' dijo Emma.

Henry se quedó pensativo por un momento. ''Hay un túnel que tiene la entrada bajo la Catedral Nacional de Washington. Sólo está a una manzana de la tuya. ¿Por qué Graham no os ha sugerido utilizar ese?''

''¿Bromeas, no?'' dijo Emma sin respiración. ''¿De verdad que hay un túnel en mi barrio que me lleva a la Casa Blanca?''

Regina rió. ''Cariño, hay túneles que llevan a la Casa Blanca por todo Washington D.C. Docenas de ellos. Pero apenas los usamos. Se instalaron para las emergencias y para que los presidentes pudieran moverse por la ciudad sin ser detectados en caso de una amenaza de seguridad.''

''¿Y no para llamar a los ligues?'' dijo Emma sin pensar.

La boca de Regina se abrió de par en par. Estaba al lado de su padre y había estado disfrutando de su tira y afloja con Emma sobre su relación delante de él, pero quizás eso era pasarse un poco. Hubo un silencio pesado, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

''Bueno, supongo que podría ser un poco peligroso que Regina estuviera rondando por la ciudad,'' acabó diciendo Henry. ''Lo más seguro para todos sería que tú fueras capaz de entrar a la Casa Blanca de forma discreta, al menos hasta que lo hagáis público.''

''Sí,'' dijo Regina rápidamente, agradecida de que su padre no hubiera dicho nada sobre el comentario de Emma. ''Supongo que tienes razón. Hablaré con Graham durante la semana para ver si podemos concretar que Emma utilice ese túnel. No estoy segura de cuál es el protocolo de seguridad en cuanto a entrada de los túneles pero sospecho que algo podremos acordar.''

Henry sonrió y se acabó el café. ''Bueno, en ese caso, creo que voy a irme a pasear. ¿Alguna de las dos quiere acompañarme? Por el momento voy bastante despacio pero hace un día espléndido y en el jardín están empezando a salir las flores de primavera.''

''Quizás más tarde,'' dijo Regina, respondiendo por parte de ambas, asumiendo -y esperaba que correctamente- que Emma no quisiera irse a caminar con su padre sin que Regina estuviera presente. La morena ya se sentía demasiado agobiada por las conversaciones de esa mañana y tenía ganas de descansar un rato en la habitación y de acurrucarse en el sofá con su novia.

''Como queráis,'' dijo Henry con una sonrisa. ''¿Dónde está Poppy?''

''Estoy aquí señor,'' dijo la enfermera, apareciendo por el pasillo. Estaba claro que había estado allí esperando hasta que su presencia fuera requerida.

''¿Preparada para nuestro paseo matutino?'' preguntó Henry. ''Y por favor, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Henry? Emma ya lo hace, ¿verdad querida?''

''Sí...Henry,'' dijo Emma, sonrojándose ligeramente.

''Bueno, supongo que tendrás que llamar por su nombre de pila al padre de tu novia, ¿no?'' dijo él, levantándose con dificultad y aceptando el brazo que le había ofrecido Poppy. ''Disfrutad de la mañana. ¿Quedamos para comer a la una?''

''Perfecto. Disfruta de tu paseo, papá,'' dijo Regina.

* * *

Después de que Henry se fuera, ambas mujeres se prepararon café y se fueron a la sala de estar preferida de Regina. Era la única que ella y su madre solían ocupar durante sus tardes juntas. Era mucho más acogedora y mucho menos formal que el resto de salas de la casa. Regina guió a Emma hacia su sofá favorito y se sentó. Con una taza de café caliente en sus manos, se acomodaron contra los cojines.

''Bueno pues, vaya mañana más intensa,'' dijo Emma, mirando el grande reloj que había colgado de la chimenea, que apenas marcaba las diez.

''Sí, siento que tuviéramos esa interrupción por lo del tiroteo,'' dijo Regina pero Emma hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

''Oh vamos, olvidemos eso y disfrutemos del tiempo juntas. Sé que esta mañana hemos hablado de mudarme a la Casa Blanca, algo por lo que por cierto aún estoy en shock, pero aún estamos conociéndonos la una a la otra. Quiero decir, supongo que yo sé más de ti que tu de mi porque he seguido tu campaña y carrera política con gran interés-''

''Acosadora,'' interpuso Regina.

Emma fingió un jadeo. ''Era una entusiasta,'' se defendió. ''Apenas me dedicaba a hacer mi trabajo y a prestar atención a la persona a quien yo sabía que se convertiría en la próxima presidenta de nuestra gran nación.''

Riendo, Regina golpeó el brazo de Emma juguetonamente. ''Sólo me estoy metiendo contigo, querida. Sé que sólo hacías tu trabajo. Pero tienes razón. Supongo que tu sabes más sobre mi que yo sobre ti. ¿Quieres que igualemos esas condiciones?''

''¿A qué jugamos?'' preguntó Emma, alzando las cejas con picardía.

''A algo apto para todos los públicos,'' rió Regina. ''No creo que mi padre tarde mucho en volver de su paseo. Le dispararon hace dos semanas.''

El rostro de Emma se endureció al recordar eso. ''Me alegro de que ese Gideon esté muerto,'' dijo de repente. ''Pero aún no sabemos quién lo mandó, para quién trabajaba. Y ahora resulta que es un agente sin identificar. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que vamos a descubrir quién es si incluso nuestro ejército no tiene ningún documento sobre él?''

''Habrá algo en algún sitio,'' dijo Regina. ''Sólo tenemos que encontrarlo. Y cuando digo nosotros, me refiero a los mejores agentes de este país. Emma, sé que esto es difícil y créeme que quiero encontrar al responsable pero podemos intentar no pensar en eso por un momento. Al menos durante las próximas horas. Sólo quiero pasar el rato contigo, sin pensar en el hecho de que alguien ha sido enviado con claras intenciones de matarme, que se equivocó de blanco y decidió que mi padre sería el daño colateral.''

''Vale, tienes razón, lo siento,'' dijo Emma.

Puede que hubiera pasado toda su carrera como corresponsal política pero todo esto era muy nuevo para ella. Era difícil el intentar separarse de los asuntos que afectaban a Regina de la forma en que estaba acostumbrada. Pero por el bien de su novia, iba a intentarlo. Las dos se merecían un fin de semana de relax después de los eventos que habían ocurrido durante ese mes.

* * *

Eran casi la hora de comer cuando Henry decidió molestar a su hija. Había vuelto de su paseo y se había retirado a su dormitorio provisional, dejando a Regina y a Emma un poco de tiempo a solas. Aunque era su propia casa, sabía que Regina había venido para escapar de los difíciles retos políticos que estaba afrontando. También sabía que las dos mujeres tenían muy poco tiempo para pasarlo juntas y no quería interrumpir.

Había deducido que Regina se encontraría en su sala de estar favorita, y lo acertó. Mientras el olor de la comida impregnaba la sala, se había levantado de su sillón y se dirigió lentamente al pasillo que le conduciría hasta las dos mujeres para hacerles saber que la comida ya estaba casi lista. Llamó a la puerta entreabierta, aunque podía ver por la rendija un par de pies descansando en el sofá.

''Entra,'' dijo Regina.

Henry no se sorprendió al ver a las dos mujeres abrazadas juntas. Bueno, Regina estaba en los brazos de Emma. La rubia se había reclinado contra el brazo del sofá, con las piernas creando un hueco para que Regina se posicionara allí. Emma había envuelto con sus brazos a la morena y los dedos de Regina acariciaban suavemente la descubierta piel de sus antebrazos.

''¿Qué tal ha ido tu paseo?'' preguntó Regina mientras su padre entraba en la habitación.

''Me ha dado un poco de trabajo pero ha estado bien,'' dijo él. ''Definitivamente estoy mejorando. Esta mañana he dado dos vueltas a la casa. Me he propuesto el reto de conseguir hacer tres antes de que acabe la semana.''

''No te fuerces más de lo necesario,'' le advirtió Regina. La última cosa que quería era que su padre se forzara tanto que se hiciera daño y echara a perder todo el tiempo de recuperación.

''Estoy bien, princesa,'' le aseguró él. ''¿Por qué no vienes conmigo para el paseo del mediodía y lo compruebas tu misma? Tu también puedes venir, Emma. Estoy seguro de que Graham ha revisado la propiedad y no hay posibilidad de que ningún paparazzi pueda acceder cerca de esta casa. No podéis estar encerradas aquí todo el fin de semana.''

''Suena bien,'' sonrió Regina.

''¿Cómo ha ido vuestra mañana?'' preguntó Henry.

''Bien,'' dijo Regina. ''No solemos tener mucho tiempo para estar solas y hablar para conocernos mejor así que estas horas han ido de maravilla.''

''Bueno, para eso está el fin de semana, ¿no?'' sonrió Henry. ''Y una vez convenzas a Graham para que Emma acceda a los túneles, estoy seguro de que seréis capaces de pasar más tiempo juntas.''

''Puede ser,'' dijo Regina. ''Pero ambas estamos un poco ocupadas. Y Emma tiene un hijo al que cuidar. No quiero obligarla a dejar sus responsabilidades.''

''No lo estarías haciendo,'' le aseguró Emma. ''Pero tienes razón. Incluso si tuvieras tus tardes libres, yo quiero estar libre para Henry. Mi Henry,'' añadió mirando al padre de Regina. ''El hecho de que tenga un programa de tardes significa que ya me ausento bastante. No quiero que piense que tengo ganas de que se mude a Los Ángeles para poder pasar más tiempo con mi novia.''

''¿Tu hijo se va a mudar a Los Ángeles?'' preguntó Henry, justo cuando Poppy reaparecía y les informaba de que la comida ya estaba lista.

Se dirigieron a la cocina de nuevo, donde la mesa había sido servida con su comida y antes de que Emma pudiera responder a la pregunta. Explicó su situación con Neal, y cómo los dos habían acordado que Henry se podría mudar a Los Ángeles para seguir su carrera profesional. Hablarlo con alguien más hacia que el plan sonara mucho más real. Emma era capaz de olvidar temporalmente ese asunto con frecuencia ya que no era un tema de conversación recurrente en su vida. Y a pesar de que Ruby y MM lo sabían, el trío no tenía intención de hablar sobre Henry ni en el trabajo ni en las noches que salían a tomar algo. Decirlo en voz alta con Regina y Henry allí en la comida le recordó a Emma otra vez lo mucho que su vida iba a cambiar. Y no sólo porque tuviera una relación con la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos.

* * *

Fiel a sus palabras, Regina y Emma acompañaron a Henry en su paseo del mediodía. Asegurándole a Poppy que estarían bien sin ella, el pequeño grupo empezó su paseo por los alrededores de la casa. Una suave pendiente les conducía desde la casa hasta el jardín que tenían delante, después de ayudar a Henry a que caminara sobre esa pendiente, empezaron su paseo, padre e hija caminando del brazo.

Se sentía bien notar aire fresco, pensó Emma. A pesar de que Washington era una ciudad relativamente limpia y no muy contaminada, el paisaje de Maine era algo mucho mejor. La anterior noche, mientras volaban, Regina le había indicado el conjunto de luces que iluminaban la ciudad de Storybrooke. Y a pesar de que la casa familiar de los Mills estaba a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad, el área que la rodeaba estaba en completo silencio.

Mientras caminaban y hablaban, Emma iba comprobando de vez en cuando las afueras del jardín, convencida de que vería salir el flash de una cámara de entre los arbustos. Pero no vio nada. Graham tenía razón. El jardín estaba realmente hecho a prueba de paparazzis. Relajándose un poco más y aliviada de que su relación no quedaría expuesta, Emma fue capaz de disfrutar el paseo con Regina y su padre.

Cuando volvieron a la casa, Henry anunció que quería echarse una siesta. Regina pareció preocupada de que haber salido tanto a caminar hubiera sido demasiado para él pero el viejo Mills le aseguró a su hija que estaba bien, sólo un poco cansado. Emma y Regina volvieron a la sala de estar y, sin decir nada, volvieron a acurrucarse en el sofá, tal y como habían hecho esa mañana.

''Bueno pues,'' dijo Regina, acercándose más contra el pecho de Emma para meterse dentro del hueco de las piernas de su novia, ''ahora que ya tenemos un plan para que tu puedas conservar tu programa de televisión, ¿no deberíamos hablar sobre cómo puedo seguir yo con mi trabajo?''

Los brazos de Emma rodearon a Regina, acercándola aún más. ''No tendrás que llegar a ese punto,'' murmuró en la oreja de la morena, antes de besar su cuello. ''Estamos a 2021. Un presidente homosexual no va a acabar con América.''

''¿Ahora soy homosexual?'' preguntó Regina.

''Bueno, no creo que pudiéramos decir que eres heterosexual,'' dijo Emma, con las manos sobre el plano vientre de Regina, sus dedos jugando con la banda elástica de sus tejanos. A Emma le encantaba cuando Regina se vestía de forma casual. A pesar de que los vestidos y trajes eran muy seductores, cuando vestía tejanos y una camiseta holgada la hacían parecer completamente adorable, justo como ahora.

''No, supongo que no lo soy,'' dijo Regina. ''Y seguramente me encasillen, ¿verdad? Me refiero a la prensa.''

''Probablemente,'' admitió Emma. ''A la gente le encanta encasillar y etiquetar a la gente. Parece que así entienden mejor las cosas.''

''¿Debería encasillarme a mí misma para evitar que ellos lo hagan por mi?'' preguntó Regina. ''Quiero decir, cuando tengamos que dirigirnos al público, quizás deberíamos decirles algo.''

''Haremos eso con lo que nos sintamos más cómodas,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero te voy a decir una cosa. Si el público ya se ha olvidado sobre lo de tu divorcio, algo de lo que tu asegurabas que no se iban a olvidar, entonces también olvidarán el hecho de que ahora tienes una relación con una mujer. La gente es mucho más abierta de mente de lo que crees.''

Regina se giró ligeramente para poder mirar directamente a su novia. ''¿De verdad crees eso?''

''Lo creo,'' dijo Emma. ''Podemos hacer que esto funcione, Regina. Vamos, ¿qué problema tendría la gente en contra del amor?''

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro de Regina. ''Es verdad. Y juntas somos bastante adorables.''

Emma rió y besó la mejilla de Regina. ''En eso tienes razón. Quizás deberíamos hacer una sesión de fotos y anunciarlo así. Diría que al menos acabaríamos con unas fotografías la mar de monas.''

''¿Bromeas, no?'' dijo Regina con el ceño fruncido.

''Por supuesto,'' rió Emma. ''Lo siento, no quería bromear sobre este tema. Sé que la forma en cómo anunciemos esto, o cómo lo anuncies tu, tendrá grandes repercusiones sobre ti.''

''Sobre ambas,'' le remarcó Regina. ''Tu carrera también se verá afectada.''

''Cierto,'' dijo Emma. ''Sobre eso, creo que quizás será mejor que me reúna con August y la cadena antes de que las noticias salgan a la luz. Bueno, unas horas antes de que se haga público. Creo que sería mejor si se enteran por mí, así no me siento como si hubiera estado haciendo cosas a sus espaldas.''

''Todavía me cuesta aceptar que tu jefe se puso en contacto con la persona que hackeó mi ordenador,'' dijo Regina. ''Es decir, con todo lo que sabemos, esa persona podría haber sido la misma que estuvo detrás del ataque a mi padre. Ese tal Gideon tuvo que sacar la información de algún lado, ¿no?''

''¿Había algo en ese ordenador que hacía referencia a tus planes de esa noche con tu padre?'' preguntó Emma.

''No,'' contestó Regina. ''Hemos mantenido toda la información importante fuera del sistema porque el programa aún sigue ahí. Nuestro equipo de tecnología está intentando rastrear el sitio desde donde se está recogiendo y almacenando la información. Graham envió a alguien hasta el restaurante para que organizara nuestra cena. Las únicas personas que lo sabían eran mi equipo interno y ellos ya han sido descartados como posibles implicados.''

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, pensando en la difícil situación en la que se encontraban. El hecho de que hubiera alguien ahí fuera que quisiera herir a Regina, que quisiera arruinar su presidencia, era algo poco sorprendente pero perturbador. Pero la falta de respuestas a esos incidentes, que ya se habían producido, era aún más alarmante. Quienquiera que fuera que estuviera detrás de esto, y Emma sospechaba que había más de una persona implicada, tenía mucho poder.

''Creo que necesitamos contarlo cuando antes,'' dijo Regina, rompiendo el silencio.

''¿Tu crees?'' preguntó Emma. ''Vale.''

''¿Estás de acuerdo?'' dijo Regina. ''Creo que cuanto más esperemos, mayor será el riesgo de que se filtre la información a manos de otra fuente. Creo que la mejor manera de controlar cómo se lo va a tomar el público es haciendo que seamos nosotras quien demos la primicia.''

''Si, tienes razón,'' dijo Emma. ''Dame una semana o así para elaborar una hoja de propuesta para el nuevo programa, ¿vale? ¿Y qué pasa con Zelena? Nunca me dijiste lo que opina cuando os reunisteis la semana después del tiroteo.''

''No dijo mucho, sólo gritó,'' dijo Regina. ''Ella es una de las pocas personas que parece olvidarse de mi puesto y me trata como a una más. Es casi agradable que me vean como una persona normal. Sólo me siento así contigo y con mi padre.''

''¿Y es eso algo bueno? ¿O soy demasiado informal?''

''Si me estás preguntando sobre si quiero que me llames por mi cargo, la respuesta es que no. Me gusta que te sientas relajada cuando estás conmigo. Así es cómo funcionan las relaciones, porque ambas nos vemos como a dos iguales.''

Emma sonrió y besó la coronilla de Regina. ''¿Y qué te gritó Zelena?''

''Que esto iba a ser el caso más difícil de Relaciones Públicas y que mis votos van a bajar y que todo el mundo acabará pidiendo mi resignación.''

''¿Y tu la crees?'' preguntó Emma.

''No,'' contestó Regina. ''Creo que se hablará mucho de ello. Es una gran pieza de información para que la gente la procese. Pero al fin y al cabo creo que la mayoría de los ciudadanos acabará apreciando que la orientación sexual de su presidenta no influye en su capacidad para gobernar el país. Además, como tu has dicho, estamos en 2021.''

''¿Así que de verdad vamos a hacerlo?'' dijo Emma. ''¿Vamos a hacerlo público?''

''Si tu estás lista si,'' dijo Regina. ''Creo que ya hemos establecido cómo nos sentimos la una por la otra. Y no tengo dudas de lo que yo quiero en esta relación. ¿Tu las tienes?''

''No,'' dijo Emma rápidamente. ''Para nada tengo dudas.''

''Bueno pues así quedamos,'' dijo Regina. ''Organicemos una reunión con Zelena a la vuelta y preparemos el comunicado de prensa por parte de la Casa Blanca que se tendrá que anunciar el lunes de la próxima semana. Eso nos da nueve días de margen para presentar un borrador del comunicado para que Zelena le de el visto bueno y para que tu puedas presentarle uno a August antes de que salga publicado.''

''Perfecto,'' dijo Emma.

''Y entremedio, hablaré con Graham para que miremos eso del túnel. No quiero pasar otra semana sin verte.''

Emma sonrió tontamente y abrazó a Regina con más fuerza. ''Yo tampoco. Aunque debo admitir, creo que puede que empiece a echar de menos eso de ser tu más oculto secreto. Tener que esconderme para verte era un poco agotador pero tenía su gracia.''

''¿Me prometes que no te aburrirás de mí una vez lo hagamos público?'' preguntó Regina, con los dedos entrelazados con los de Emma, que aún estaban sobre el vientre de Regina.

''Nunca,'' dijo Emma.

''Y, sabes, sólo porque no nos estemos escondiendo no significa que no podamos hacer que nuestra relación sea de alto riesgo.''

Las caderas de Emma se movieron ligeramente debajo de Regina. La morena rió con maldad ante el movimiento involuntario.

''Eres malvada,'' gruñó Emma. ''Sabes que en media hora tenemos que reunirnos con tu padre para comer.''

''Yo diría que es suficiente tiempo,'' dijo Regina, restregando ligeramente su trasero contra Emma, causando que los tejanos de Emma creasen una deliciosa fricción contra su centro.

''Vamos arriba. Ahora,'' ordenó Emma, apartando a Regina de encima y ayudándola a levantarse antes de coger la mano de la morena y arrastrarla hacia el dormitorio de arriba.

''Es tu turno,'' le dijo Graham a Alice mientras el par de agentes las seguía arriba.

''¿Y eso por qué?'' preguntó Alice. ''No es justo, yo tuve que escucharlas ayer por la noche.''

Graham rió. ''Yo tengo más rango que tu,'' dijo él. ''Es lo que tiene poder dar órdenes.''

Alice hizo una mueca. ''Vale, pero tu te quedas con el turno de esta noche.''

''Me parece bien,'' dijo Graham. ''Si se van ahora a la cama entonces esta noche ya no lo harán.''

Alice alzó las cejas. ''Y luego los hombres se preguntan por qué las mujeres preferimos las relaciones donde no hay penes involucrados.''


	31. Mejores amigas

El lunes llegó drásticamente para todos. Henry echaba de menos las conversaciones de las dos mujeres durante el desayuno mientras se sentaba con Polly, ambos leyendo el periódico en silencio. Regina, nada más entrar al Despacho Oval, tragaba saliva al ver la pila de documentos que había encima de su escritorio. Y Emma recordó de golpe que su trabajo consistía en informar sobre las actividades del gobierno de Regina sin que se notara el hecho de que había hecho que la presidenta se corriera nada más y nada menos que nueve veces durante todo el fin de semana.

Pero tuvo que apartar a un lado el recuerdo del rostro de Regina en pleno éxtasis, y centrarse en preparar su programa. Y en cada rato libre que tuviera, empezaría a redactar el pequeño resumen que le haría a August y a la cadena para el programa que quería poner en marcha cuando la relación se hiciera pública.

Regina también se estaba preparando para ese momento. Con Kathryn.

''¿Que quieres hacer qué?''

A pesar de que su jefa de gabinete la había apoyado más que Zelena, cuando se trataba de su relación con Emma, Kathryn todavía dudaba sobre si la presidenta podría sobrevivir a un escándalo político.

''Emma y yo lo vamos a hacer público,'' repitió Regina, tomando un sorbo de su café mientras observaba a la rubia que tenía delante. Las dos habían dado por acabada su día de reuniones del lunes y Regina no pudo contener las noticias.

''Público en plan, ¿contárselo a la nación entera? ¿Contárselo al mundo?''

''Sí,'' dijo Regina. ''Hemos intentado mantenerlo en secreto y es cuestión de tiempo que todo salga a la luz. Demasiada gente nos ha visto ya juntas como para que sigamos sin decir nada. Para serte sincera todavía no me creo que nadie haya dicho nada.''

''Bueno, supongo que eso es cierto pero…'' y no acabó la frase, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

''¿Qué?'' presionó Regina. ''Vamos, dime lo que estás pensando.''

''Si te soy sincera,'' dijo Kathryn, inquieta en su silla. ''Pensaba que esto iba a ser sólo un capricho. Que sólo te estabas recuperando de lo de Robin y que esto no iba en serio.''

''Oh,'' dijo Regina. ''Bueno, no, no es así. Y aunque entiendo el por qué la mayoría de América puede creer que esto sólo parece un capricho, me sorprende que tú también lo pienses. Sabes que Robin y yo sólo estábamos juntos por el bien de mantener nuestra fachada después de lo de la infidelidad. Sabes cómo esa traición rompió nuestra relación. Y por lo que a mi respecta, al menos emocionalmente hablando, he estado soltera durante seis años. Pensaba que tú sabías que ya lo había superado.''

''Sí, pero -'' volvió a quedarse a medias, esta vez casi de forma súbita.

Regina frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que había algo que la mujer quería decir pero se estaba forzando a sí misma para no decirlo.

''Kathryn, por qué durante estos minutos no me hablas como si fuera Regina, tu amiga, en vez de la presidenta. Noto que estás pensando en algo que no quieres que sepa. ¿Qué es?''

''Emma es una mujer,'' dijo por fin la mujer.

Asintiendo lentamente, Regina dejó su vacía taza de café. ''Sí, lo es. ¿Supone eso algún problema para ti?''

''No,'' dijo Kathryn rápidamente. ''No, sabes que no me importa eso. Pero...quiero decir, ¿siempre has sido lesbiana?''

''Ya estamos otra vez con las etiquetas,'' suspiró Regina. ''Creo que lo más correcto sería decir que he sido bisexual durante todos estos años que he estado con Robin, ¿no crees? Al menos, eso es lo que creo que tendríamos que decirle a los medios. Por cierto, voy a necesitar que concretes una reunión con Zelena y Mal. Creo que deberíamos hablar con ellas sobre esto el próximo jueves; eso significa que así Zelena no se distraerá del debate sobre la reforma de armas que tengo el miércoles por la tarde. Y estoy segura de que Mal va a necesitar estar involucrada en esto lo antes posible para minimizar el escándalo.''

''Sí, respecto al miércoles…¿no crees que ya tienes suficiente presión convirtiéndote en la primera mujer presidenta, divorciada y ahora bisexual?'' le remarcó Kathryn. ''Estás intentando cambiar una legislación revolucionaria. No necesitas estas distracciones, sinceramente.''

''Emma no es una distracción, Kathryn,'' le dijo con calma. ''La amo.''

A pesar de que Kathryn pensara muchas cosas sobre la relación de Regina, no se esperaba eso. No había pensado en eso para nada. La palabra 'relación amorosa' tenía demasiado significado dentro de su cabeza. Había considerado más apropiado el término 'capricho'. Pero parecía que había estado equivocada.

''La…¿la amas?''

''La amo,'' dijo Regina. ''Y mucho. Y ella me ama. Estamos juntas en esto, Kat, y si yo no creyera que esto no tiene futuro ya sabes que no pasaría por todo esto. Y respecto a la cantidad de etiquetas que estoy adquiriendo, creo que ya he dejado de verme afectada. Mientras yo pueda hacer mi trabajo, ¿qué más da con quién me acuesto?''

Kathryn tuvo que admitir que Regina tenía razón. Al menos, como demócrata, estaba de acuerdo con ese hecho. El problema era que más de la mitad del país eran republicanos y, desafortunadamente, entre ese grupo, la homofobia era muy común. Sólo esperaba que el poder político de Regina fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para superar la tormenta que se avecinaba hacia la Casa Blanca.

''Si eso es lo que tú quieres, ya sabes que estaré contigo,'' dijo Kathryn finalmente. ''Y cuando tengamos que contárselo a Mal y a Zelena, y necesites ayuda, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.''

''Gracias, Kat, esto significa mucho para mi,'' dijo Regina. ''Me alegra contar contigo en este camino donde empecé como alcaldesa de un pueblo y me condujo hasta el Despacho Oval.''

''Y aún no hemos llegado a nuestro destino, presidenta,'' dijo Kathryn con ironía.

''Venga, por favor, sabes que puedes llamarme Regina cuando no haya nadie cerca,'' dijo la presidenta. ''Y ahora, ¿no deberíamos repasar los puntos más importantes para la entrevista que tenemos el miércoles con Christopher Walsh?''

* * *

Emma dedujo que sabía cómo se debería de sentir un chico adolescente, cerrando su navegador cada vez que Ruby entraba al despacho. Excepto que no estaba escondiendo ninguna página porno; sino que era el borrador para su nuevo programa. El único problema, descubrió, es que no era muy buena escondiendo sus planes.

''¿Qué es esto?'' preguntó Ruby nada más ver a entrar a Emma al despacho, después de que ésta hubiera ido al lavabo durante ese miércoles por la mañana.

La rubia se quedó petrificada, mirando a Ruby, quien estaba al lado del ordenador, señalando la pantalla donde el incriminador documento estaba abierto y a la vista de todos.

''Rubes, puedo explicarlo,'' empezó a decir pero Ruby la interrumpió.

''¿Estás preparando un nuevo programa?'' preguntó Ruby. ''Pensaba que te encantaba trabajar para el Show de Swan. Pensaba que esto era tu sueño. ¿Cuando ibas a contármelo?''

''Pronto,'' dijo Emma. ''Y no es lo que crees. No quiero que se acabe, pero voy a tener que hacerlo.''

''¿Qué?'' dijo Ruby con el ceño fruncido.

Sus ojos volvieron a la pantalla. Sinceramente, sólo había tenido la oportunidad de leer el documento de forma rápida antes de que Emma volviera.

''Supongo que aún no has leído el párrafo introductorio,'' dijo Emma, acercándose al sofá y haciendo señas para que Ruby se uniera. ''Puedo explicarlo todo si prometes que me escucharás, pero primero quiero decirte que si quieres trabajar en este programa, si aceptas la idea, quiero que vengas a trabajar conmigo. Estamos en el mismo equipo y no quiero dejar de trabajar contigo.''

Ruby se cruzó de brazos. ''Si quieres hacer este nuevo programa conmigo, ¿por qué me estoy enterando ahora de esto?''

''Porque tomamos la decisión de hacerlo justo el sábado pasado,'' dijo Emma, volviendo a golpear ligeramente el sofá para que Ruby se sentara. Ruby se mantuvo de pie.

''¿Tomamos? ¿Tu y quién más?''

''Regina y yo,'' dijo Emma.

''Regina,'' dijo Ruby con el ceño fruncido. ''¿Quién es Regina?''

Emma no dijo nada. Simplemente señaló con la cabeza la pantalla del ordenador, invitando a Ruby a que leyera un poco más del texto que tenía abierto. No importaba en qué parte se había dejado abierto el documento; el nombre de Regina estaba por todo el texto. Ruby hizo lo que le dijo, leyendo las palabras que tenía delante.

''¿Mills?'' dijo soltando un jadeo. ''¿La presidenta Regina Mills?''

''Sí,'' dijo Emma. ''Estamos saliendo juntas.''

Hubo un pesado silencio. Sin decir nada, Ruby se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer al lado de Emma. La rubia esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que era una pieza de información muy impactante de procesar.

''¿Estás saliendo con la presidenta?'' dijo Ruby por fin.

''Sí,'' dijo Emma.

''¿Ella es la mujer de la cual no nos podías hablar?''

''Sí,'' dijo Emma asintiendo.

''¿Cuanto tiempo?''

''Nos conocimos en mi programa,'' dijo Emma.

''Lo sé, yo estaba allí,'' intervino Ruby.

''Ya, bueno, cuando la acompañé de vuelta al camerino estuvimos hablando. Ya sabes que soy muy fan de ella y -''

''Yo también soy fan de Idris Elba y no me acuesto con él,'' la interrumpió Ruby.

''Cierto, pero de alguna manera conectamos. Sabía que le pasaba algo y le dejé mi número, por si necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Me llamó unos días después. Me contó lo de Robin y la ruptura antes de que las noticias se dieran a conocer. De hecho, me lo contó la noche antes de que salieran a la luz. Al principio se pensaba que yo había sido la responsable de filtrarlo para la NBC, pero conseguí convencerla de que no había sido yo. Y entonces seguimos quedando y supongo que una cosa llevó a la otra.''

''¿Así que es lesbiana?''

''Creo que es bisexual,'' dijo Emma, preguntándose por qué todo el mundo parecía estar obsesionado con darle un nombre a todo lo que pasaba. ''Acordamos que era mejor que nosotras mismas hablásemos de nuestra relación en vez de dejar a la prensa la libertad de hablar sobre esto.''

''Tu formas parte de la prensa,'' remarcó Ruby.

''Soy una comentadora y presentadora,'' se defendió Emma. ''Y este nuevo programa va a reflejar eso….debido a mi nueva situación.''

''¿Y esa situación se encuentra entre las piernas de la presidenta?''

Emma rodó los ojos. ''¿Hace falta que seas tan ordinaria? No, no va a ser un programa sobre Regina y su vida detrás de las paredes de la Casa Blanca.''

''¿Has estado dentro de los dormitorios de la Casa Blanca?'' intervino Ruby de nuevo.

''Sí,'' dijo Emma. ''Unas cuantas veces.''

''Qué envidia,'' dijo por fin Ruby.

''De todas formas,'' presionó Emma. ''Este programa va a basarse en el día a día en la Casa Blanca. Yo lo veo como una plataforma que ofrece a los americanos la perspectiva de cómo funciona nuestro sistema político en vez de reutilizar el mismo contenido que otros programas ya analizan. Será diferente, un poco más íntimo, supongo.''

''¿Y la presidenta ha accedido?''

''Sí,'' dijo Emma. ''Aunque sospecho que Zelena, su publicista, querrá convertirse en la productora ejecutiva.''

''Madre mía, esa mujer era una zorra,'' se quejó Ruby, recordando el encuentro que había tenido con la peleona pelirroja meses atrás. ''¿De verdad vas a obligarme a que trabaje con ella?''

''Bueno, primero tendré que conseguir que la cadena acepte,'' dijo Emma. ''Por eso estoy trabajando en una propuesta. Pero, ¿te apuntarías? ¿Es esta tu forma de decir que vas a venir conmigo si esto se aprueba?''

''Por supuesto que me apunto,'' dijo Ruby. ''Soy tu mejor amiga, Emma. Me encanta trabajar contigo y, si te soy sincera, este programa suena mucho más divertido. Diferente también. Sin ánimo de ofender pero aquí me estaba empezando a aburrir con tanta tontería política.''

''Bueno, también habrá política en este nuevo programa,'' remarcó Emma. ''Pero quizás desde un punto de vista más personal. Sólo tengo que conseguir que August y la cadena estén de acuerdo y se olviden del hecho de que no informé sobre el divorcio de Regina. Ya sabes que van a sumar dos más dos y en algún momento se echarán encima mío. Todavía siguen enfadados con mi negativa a informar sobre esa historia.''

''Qué intenso,'' dijo la morena pensativa. ''Mierda, seguro que vosotras dos ya estabais juntas el día que dispararon a su padre.''

''Sí,''contestó Emma. ''Eso fue...duro.''

El recuerdo de esa noche, la emociones que sintió cuando había informado sobre el tiroteo, volvieron a sobrecogerla de nuevo. Antes de darse cuenta, empezó a tener los ojos llorosos y a Ruby rodeándola con sus brazos. Era estúpido, sabía que Regina estaba bien. Incluso sabía de primera mano lo bien que estaba Henry. Pero aún así todavía le dolía recordar esa noche, esos minutos en los que no supo si Regina estaba viva o muerta.

''Venga vamos,'' le dijo Ruby al separarse. ''Preparemos esa propuesta y creamos una idea con la que la cadena no pueda resistirse. No van a quitarnos el Show de Swan sin que saquemos las garras.''


	32. La otra entrevista

''¿Sabes que no puedes contarle a nadie lo mío con Regina, verdad?'' dijo Emma, justo antes de que Ruby y ella salieran de su despacho y se dirigieran al estudio para hacer el programa de esa noche.

''Eh, claro, eso he entendido,'' dijo Ruby. ''Pero gracias por el voto de confianza.''

Emma rodó los ojos. ''Sólo estaba comprobando. Toda la gente que se ha enterado de lo nuestro ha tenido que firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, los cuales básicamente amenazan sus vidas y la de sus familias si se descubre la verdad. No voy a hacer que tu firmes uno.''

''Así que soy tonta y no soy de fiar,'' bromeó Ruby.

''Ey, no voy a hacer que lo firmes,'' protestó Emma. ''Eso significa que confío en ti. Y de todas formas sólo tendrás que esperar al lunes.''

''¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará el lunes?''

''Es el día que vamos a hacer público el comunicado de prensa,'' dijo Emma. ''Y hora antes de que salga le contaré a August la propuesta de mi nuevo programa.''

Las cejas de Ruby se alzaron. ''¿Tan pronto?''

''Llevamos juntas casi tres meses,'' reflexionó Emma. ''Y ambas sabemos que esto va en serio. ¿Qué sentido tiene esperar?''

Ruby tuvo que admitir que la rubia tenía razón. O al menos la tendría si las dos mujeres que estaba involucradas no fueran las que ella conocía. Vale, quizás Emma sí que estuviera en una situación correcta para anunciar su relación con cualquiera. El hecho de que era lesbiana ya era conocido por casi todo el mundo. ¿Pero Regina? Ruby no podía ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría la prensa cuando descubrieran que la reciente divorciada presidenta ahora no sólo volvía a salir con alguien sino que salía con una mujer. Con una corresponsal política, para ser exactos. Francamente, el escándalo que se venía era previsible.

Emma aún tenía que contarle a Henry que ella y Regina iban a hacerlo público. El chico seguía de visita en Los Ángeles con su padre y Emma no quería contárselo por teléfono. Ya lo hablarían el domingo por la tarde, cuando él volviera.

Esa semana fue como si viera cómo sería su vida una vez que Henry se mudara a la costa oeste. A ella no le gustaba. La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, demasiado ordenada. No había nadie con quien poder hablar de su día, nadie con quien desayunar, nadie a quien recoger. Había sido madre durante quince años y la ausencia de su hijo era parecida a la sensación de haber perdido un brazo o una pierna. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a eso como algo permanente. Pero iba a tener que acostumbrarse.

''Seguro que vendrá a visitarte,'' la consoló Regina ese martes por la tarde cuando Emma le había confesado a su novia que echaba mucho de menos a su hijo.

''¿Lo hará?'' dijo Emma, un poco escéptica. ''Quiero decir, a Neal sólo va a verlo durante algunos meses. Con la escuela y su vida social, dudo que quiera pasarse el día volando de un sitio a otro.''

''Existe el Skype,'' razonó Regina. ''Y tú también puedes ir allí a hacerle una visita.''

Eso era cierto, pensó Emma. No se había puesto a pensar en eso. No era una gran fanática de Los Ángeles y las pocas veces que ella y Henry habían visitado a Neal había vuelto preguntándose por qué a la gente le gustaba vivir allí.

''Yo tampoco había vivido sola hasta que Robin se mudó,'' dijo Regina. ''Me llevó un tiempo acostumbrarme pero ahora me gusta. El tener mi propio espacio y no estar obligada a considerar lo que otra gente va a hacer o cómo mis actividades van a molestarlos. ¿Suena egoísta?''

''No, si te soy sincera, suena liberador,'' dijo Emma. ''No es que me arrepienta de ello, pero siempre he puesto las necesidades de Henry por delante de las mías. Supongo que casi he olvidado pensar sobre lo que yo quiero.''

''¿Y qué es lo que quieres?'' preguntó Regina.

''Verte,'' suspiró Emma, dejándose caer en la cama. Había sido un día muy largo y a pesar de que disfrutaba conversar con Regina, también tenía ganas de descansar.

''Yo también quiero verte,'' dijo Regina. ''Ojalá mañana pudiera organizar una entrevista con tu programa en vez de tener que hacerlo con Walsh.''

''Ya,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero estaba pensando en ello y Kathryn tiene razón. Serás capaz de parecer más fuerte frente a alguien que no parezca una gran aliada como podría serlo yo en mi programa. Además, ese hombre es un completo gilipollas; no te costará dejarlo mal.''

Regina rió. ''Gracias por el voto de confianza.''

''Ya sabes que tienes mi voto,'' sonrió Emma con malicia.

''¿Es esta tu forma de decirme que en esta última elección votaste a los demócratas?'' bromeó Regina.

''Lo sé. ¿Flipante verdad?

Regina rió de nuevo. Emma suspiró. Echaba de menos ese sonido. Echaba de menos ver el rostro sonriente de Regina. La forma en que sus patas de gallo aparecían delicadamente en su piel, enmarcando sus ojos. Cómo sus carnosos labios se curvaban hacia arriba, dejando escapar el jovial sonido. Escuchar reír a Regina era una de las cosas favoritas de Emma, y cuando ella era la responsable de eso, se sentía invencible.

''Tengo que irme a preparar esta entrevista,'' dijo Regina después de una pausa.

''Vale, yo debería irme ya a la cama,'' contestó Emma, levantándose para poder empezar su rutina antes de irse a dormir.

''Ojalá yo pudiera irme a dormir,'' dijo Regina, mirando las carpetas y documentos que tenía delante.

''Ojalá pudiera irme a la cama contigo,'' respondió Emma de vuelta.

''¿Esta semana?'' ofreció Regina. ''Puedes venir aquí. He hablado con Graham sobre lo del túnel. Ha dicho que miraría la logística.''

Emma soltó un jadeo. ''¿Puedo colarme en la Casa Blanca? ¡Guay!''

La morena soltó otra carcajada. ''Eres como una niña pequeña,'' la regañó.

''Te encanta.''

''Si, me encanta,'' dijo Regina. ''Te quiero.''

Una sonrisa tonta apareció en el rostro de Emma. Nunca se cansaría de escuchar a Regina decir eso.

''Yo también te quiero,'' contestó. ''Buena suerte mañana. Llámame después de la entrevista para contarme que tal ha ido, ¿vale?''

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Regina.

* * *

Emma se encontró con menos motivación que nunca mientras se preparaba el programa del miércoles. Sabía que la presidenta iba a aparecer en la cadena de la competencia, y que su audiencia bajaría. Además, ella y Ruby aún tenían mucho trabajo que hacer con la propuesta para el nuevo programa. La idea estaba empezando a coger forma y tenía muchas ganas de verla cobrar vida. El reto más grande era intentar convencer a la cadena para que contara con ella después del alboroto que provocarían las noticias.

Regina no tenía tiempo para no estar motivada. Ella y Zelena se habían pasado el día entero repasando las diferentes preguntas y estadísticas asociadas a la reforma sobre las armas. Aunque Regina confiaba en sus propios argumentos y en la ley propuesta, estaba un poco nerviosa de que esa tarde el programa fuera en directo. La noche anterior había cometido el error de buscar otras entrevistas que había conducido Walsh. Y eso no había calmado sus nervios. El hombre era muy violento.

La vuelta a casa esa vez fue más corta de lo que le hubiera gustado a Regina. Zelena se encontraba hablando con calma al lado de ella pero la morena apenas la escuchaba. Tampoco es que le importara mucho lo que estaba diciendo su publicista en ese momento, mientras estaba sentada en la silla y con Belle a su lado asegurándose de que su maquillaje y su pelo estuvieran bien.

A diferencia de Emma, Christopher Walsh no intentó ver a Regina antes de hacer la entrevista y ambos fueron presentados minutos antes de entrar en directo. Emma tenía razón, decidió Regina, ese hombre era un completo gilipollas.

''¿Preparada?'' le preguntó él, justo cuando la música de la cabecera empezaba a sonar.

''Siempre,'' contestó Regina.

Mientras Walsh empezaba su monólogo de introducción, Regina se preparó. Esta entrevista no era para quedar bien delante del hombre, era para ganar el apoyo del público sobre la reforma de armas. Necesitaba que la nación entera escuchara y entendiera la importancia de esta ley y reconociera la vital repercusión que tendría dentro de la legislación del país. Sin el apoyo suficiente y, consecuentemente, sin la presión social, la ley no tendría posibilidad de tener éxito.

''Presidenta, bienvenida al programa,'' dijo Walsh, empezando la entrevista.

''Gracias por invitarme y discutir sobre este tema tan importante,'' sonrió Regina.

''Ya, vayamos directamente a lo importante. Está aquí para hablar de la propuesta sobre el uso de las armas, algo que actualmente se encuentra bajo inspección del comité. ¿Correcto?''

''Sí,'' asintió Regina. ''Hay un comité repasando la ley con lupa para asegurarse de que la legislación se hace dentro de la normativa correspondiente. Después de que hagan las recomendaciones y cambios adecuados y cuando la ley propuesta se apruebe, irá directamente al Congreso, donde puede que se someta a algunos cambios más durante el periodo de debate. Después de esa fase, habrá una votación. Esperemos que la mayoría de los congresistas voten para convertir en ley americana esta propuesta.''

''Bueno pues centrémonos en lo que conlleva esta propuesta,'' dijo Walsh. ''Esta es su forma de combatir el crimen organizado, ¿correcto?''

''No pretendo que esta reforma solucione todos los problemas de este país,'' contestó Regina. ''Pero espero que sea el primer paso a una comunidad más segura.''

''¿Y de qué forma va esa ley a conseguir hacer eso?''

''Estamos implementando normas mucho más estrictas en cuanto a la obtención de armas y licencias,'' dijo Regina. ''Eso incluye un entrenamiento extensivo del funcionamiento de las armas y valoraciones de salud mental.''

''¿Así que está diciendo que todos los criminales armados están locos?''

Regina levantó la ceja. ''No, para nada estoy implicando eso,'' contestó con frialdad. ''Pero independientemente de cómo se pueda utilizar esta reforma, creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que la gente que sufre problemas de salud mental no debería ser capaz de tener acceso libre a las armas. Es por el bien de nuestra propia seguridad y por el bien del público en general.''

''¿Se da cuenta de que los tiroteos y masacres solo forman una pequeña porción del crimen armado, verdad?'' dijo Walsh. ''Esos son los eventos que llegan a los medios y alertan a la gente, pero comparado con la cantidad de suicidios y homicidios es algo insignificante.''

''Tengo eso presente, sí,'' dijo Regina. ''Y espero que en un futuro nuestras evaluaciones de salud mental acaben con el número de suicidios con arma de fuego.''

''Si la gente quiere quitarse la vida, encontrarán una forma de hacerlo,'' contrapuso Walsh.

''Puede que eso sea cierto pero eso no quiere decir que se lo pongamos más fácil a la hora de acceder a armas mortales,'' contestó Regina.

''Vale, creo que la mayoría de americanos puede estar de acuerdo en que los locos no deberían tener acceso a las armas,'' concedió Walsh, aunque Regina se estremeció al escuchar las palabras que había utilizado para referirse a los enfermos mentales. ''Pero hablemos del resto de gente que posee un arma. Esa gente que comete homicidios ya está incumpliendo la ley. De hecho, muchas de esas armas están sin registrar, ¿correcto?''

''Bueno, por esa misma razón, es imposible predecir el número de armas no registradas.''

''A eso es donde quería llegar,'' contestó Walsh. ''La gente que está cometiendo estos crímenes obtiene armas ilegalmente. No son la clase de americanos que entraría a una tienda a comprarlas, rellenaría el papeleo, atendería a las clases de tiro y después cometiera un crimen, ¿no? Esa gente burlará cualquier ley que pongamos.''

''¿Y eso significa que nos tenemos que rendir?'' preguntó Regina. ''¿Nos llevamos las manos a la cabeza y admitimos que hay gente que vive fuera de la ley? No, lo que hacemos es ponernos serios. Incrementamos las subvenciones para las fuerzas policiales. Ponemos una constante presión sobre el tráfico ilegal de armas. Y damos la cara por esas personas, diciendo que América ya no vive con miedo.''

''Así que esta ley en realidad no va a hacer nada, ¿no?'' dijo Walsh. ''Los cambios necesitan venir desde las fuerzas policiales y del control sobre el tráfico de armas, no de restringir la capacidad de producción de las armas o de las clases de tiro.''

''Necesitamos cambiar la cultura,'' contestó Regina. ''De forma individual, esas leyes y desarrollos puede que no sean suficientes para tener un impacto sobre el problema, pero juntos podemos hacer que esta nación sea mucho más segura para todos.''

''La ANR se ha negado a mostrar su apoyo,'' continuó diciendo Walsh. ''Esta es una organización que se compromete a proteger a los ciudadanos americanos de las armas, y aún así no va a apoyar esta reforma. ¿No cree que eso deja en evidencia su supuesta inefectividad?''

''La ANR no se ha involucrado en esta reforma porque si se aprobase, los beneficios de las tiendas de armas se verían severamente reducidos. Me cuesta imaginar que sus miembros estén contentos con eso. No están preocupados por la inefectividad de esa reforma en seguridad armada. Es por la efectividad en que esta ley limitará el negocio de las armas de forma drástica.''

''Así que esta reforma será perjudicial para los negocios,'' dijo Walsh. ''Obtendrá menos dinero para la economía a través de los impuestos, y aún así quiere incrementar los recursos para la policía.''

''Esos son dos temas que van por separado,'' dijo Regina. ''El caso es que, la ANR no se preocupa por la seguridad de los ciudadanos americanos, al menos no mucho. No creo que tener más armas consigamos un país más seguro, como dicen ellos. Creo que más armas sólo harán que América sea mucho más peligrosa. Las estadísticas internacionales apoyan este punto de vista.''

''Se refiere supongo, a la sustancial reducción del crimen armado en países como Australia, justo después de que implementaran estrictas leyes sobre el control de armas.''

''¿Se acuerda de lo que desencadenó la reforma en los años noventa?'' preguntó Regina, sin esperar a una respuesta así que continuó. ''Treinta y cinco personas murieron a manos de una persona armada en lo que se consideró la peor masacre del país. Les llevó menos de dos semanas introducir una nueva legislación de armas en los estados australianos. ¿Y sabe qué? Desde entonces no han vuelto a sufrir ninguna masacre o tiroteo. Sé que usted dice que los tiroteos forman una pequeña parte de las estadísticas, pero eso no significa que no debamos hacer nada para evitarlos. Esta reforma se basa en aquella que se implementó en Australia, y funcionó. Y aquí también funcionará.''

''Australia no tiene un creciente mercado negro de armas ilegales,'' discutió Walsh. ''Todo lo que va a cambiar va a ser el hecho de quitarle a los americanos el derecho a protegerse de los criminales. Las armas seguirán en las calles pero no habrá nadie que proteja a los inocentes de esa amenaza.''

''La policía los protegerá,'' contestó Regina. ''No necesitamos que cada americano lleve una arma consigo sólo para su propia protección. Ningún otro país del mundo comparte esa mentalidad. Ningún otro país tiene tan poca fe en el endurecimiento de las leyes como para que necesiten protegerse a sí mismos de la reconocida amenaza.''

''La policía no va a protegernos porque estos tiroteos y homicidios siguen ocurriendo,'' contestó Walsh.

''Estos tiroteos no suceden por la falta de presencia policial. Estos ataques suceden porque hay muy poca fe y respeto por la ley. La policía está para protegernos. La ley limitará el acceso a las armas. El número de masacres se verá reducido. Y América será más segura. Australia sólo necesitó un tiroteo para ponerse las pilas y solucionar el problema. ¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho nosotros también? ¿Cuantas personas inocentes deben morir para que América por fin decida hacer algo? Por lo que a mí respecta, estamos preparados. Estamos listos para restringir las leyes de las armas. Estamos listos para poner en marcha restricciones en cada uno de los aspectos de esta industria. Y los ciudadanos americanos no sólo están preparados, sino que tienen todo el derecho a sentirse seguros en sus propios barrios.''

Walsh se quedó callado un momento. ''¿Ha afectado a su juicio el tiroteo que tuvo lugar unas semanas atrás?''

Regina se enfureció. Con toda la preparación que ella y Zelena habían hecho, no le habían dado mucha importancia a ese tema. Siendo sincera, ninguna mujer había considerado la posibilidad de que se hablara de ello.

''Esta reforma fue ideada un año atrás, antes de que yo saliera escogida,'' dijo simplemente Regina. ''Antes de que le disparasen a mi padre ésta ya había sido presentada al comité.''

''Pero debe de haberla afectado de alguna manera,'' presionó Walsh.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía responder a eso? Pensó Regina para sí misma. Había querido mantener esa entrevista entorno a los hechos actuales, minimizando la cantidad de emotividad que giraba en torno a ese tema tan sensible. Hablar de su padre a penas se consideraba mantener la entrevista neutral.

''Ya me encontraba trabajando en la implementación de esta reforma cuando mi padre se convirtió en otra víctima del crimen armado,'' dijo Regina. ''Su experiencia, y la mía propia, sólo han reforzado mi creencia de que América tiene un serio problema con las armas y necesitamos solucionarlo.''

''¿Fue disparado por un francotirador entrenado, verdad?''

''Sí,'' dijo Regina lentamente. ''Aunque esa pequeña información no está al alcance del público así que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo lo sabe.''

''Tengo mis fuentes,'' dijo Walsh con chulería.

Regina se quedó callada un momento, antes de presionar. ''Bueno, independientemente de cómo usted llegó a esa información clasificada, la cual acaba de emitir abiertamente para todo el país y ha comprometido a la investigación del FBI, no creo que el entrenamiento del tirador de mi padre sea algo relevante.''

''Pero su reforma sobre las armas incorpora un entrenamiento, ¿no?'' dijo Walsh, sin verse afectado por la acusación de Regina.

''Sí, lo incorpora,'' dijo Regina. ''La ANR y yo al menos estamos de acuerdo en que es importante que todos aquellos que posean un arma sepan cómo utilizarla.''

''Así que, ese francotirador, bajo su legislación propuesta, estaría cualificado para utilizar un arma, ¿correcto?''

''El arma con la que mi padre fue disparado estaba sin registrar,'' contestó Regina. ''Si el francotirador hubiera sobrevivido durante el ataque, habría sido sentenciado con numeroso crímenes a su cargo, incluyendo la posesión ilegal de un arma.''

''Sí, el atacante murió a causa del tiroteo en el que se vio envuelto su padre,'' dijo Walsh.

''Lo hizo, sí,'' dijo Regina.

''Pero bajo su nueva ley y su restricción con los permisos, puede que él tuviera la oportunidad de volver a atacar.''

''Le disparó un agente del FBI que había sido asignado para proteger a mi padre,'' dijo Regina. ''No habrá ningún cambio en la forma en que estos individuos están formados profesionalmente para usar armas. Independientemente de la ley, ese hombre habría matado.''

''Así que el crimen armado a veces es bueno, supongo.''

Regina se volvió a enfurecer. ¿Acababa Walsh de decir eso? Cogiendo aire lentamente, le contestó.

''Siento que ese hombre esté muerto. Me hubiera gustado que sobreviviera para que pudiera sufrir las consecuencias de lo que pasó esa noche. Me arrepiento de que la única opción viable en ese momento fuera que mi equipo de seguridad acabase con su vida. El crimen armado nunca es algo bueno, y sinceramente espero que todos los que se encuentren viendo esta entrevista estén de acuerdo conmigo. Y si se da el caso, espero que entiendan el valor de mi propuesta de ley sobre el uso de las armas.''

''Bueno, supongo que tendremos que descubrir lo que piensa la gente cuando se haga la votación en el Congreso. Después de todo, por eso está aquí en mi programa, ¿no? Para ganar el apoyo del público e incrementar la presión hacia nuestros políticos para que apoyen la reforma.''

''Creo que el público debería estar bien informado sobre el tema, ya se apruebe o se deniegue la legislación una vez pase a manos de nuestro órgano gobernante,'' contestó Regina. ''Una vez dada esta información tan relevante, confío en que el público americano forme su propio criterio sobre el futuro de las leyes que afectan a las armas.''

''No tengo duda de que lo harán,'' dijo Walsh. ''Nos estamos quedando cortos de tiempo pero gracias por unirse a nosotros, presidenta. Por favor hágale saber a su padre que todo el mundo espera que se recupere pronto.''

Regina consiguió hacer una sonrisa forzada y agradecer al anfitrión por su hospitalidad. Tan pronto como se apagaron las cámaras, se alejó a toda prisa del plató, bien lejos de eso hombre tan despreciable.

* * *

Cuando el programa de Emma acabó, ella también salió del plató, directa hacia su oficina, donde había puesto su televisión a grabar el programa de la competencia. Quería ver exactamente cómo Regina había hecho frente a la entrevista.

''¿No te resulta raro?'' preguntó Ruby mientras las dos se encontraban sentadas en el sofá.

''¿Qué es raro?''

''¿Ver a tu novia en televisión con otro compañero?''

''Primero de todo, no creo que Walsh sea mi compañero,'' dijo Emma. ''Y segundo, baja la voz, por favor. Y tercero, no. No me gusta verla como la entrevistan. No es lo mismo que cuando la tengo sentada frente a mí: supongo que ahora puedo centrarme más en ella que en mi trabajo dada mi situación actual.''

''¿Por qué no la has vuelto a invitar al programa?'' preguntó Ruby.

''Ella quería enfrentarse a alguien para debatir su propuesta de ley,'' dijo Emma encogiendo los hombros. ''Pensaba que yo mostraría demasiado apoyo y no ofrecería la oportunidad de demostrar lo importante que es esta reforma.''

Ruby estuvo de acuerdo. Emma podía ser una gran fanática de la reforma incluso si no se estuviera acostando con la Presidenta.

''Entonces venga,'' dijo Ruby. ''Veamos a tu novia secreta en acción.''

Emma rodó los ojos pero le dio al play para ver la entrevista.

* * *

Cerrando la puerta del camerino, Regina suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Las entrevistas en directo nunca eran divertidas pero esta había sido mucho más agotadora de lo normal. Estaba aliviada de que hubiera acabado, y por la forma en que Zelena estaba sonriendo mientras abandonaba el plató deducía que había ido bien. Las dos habían caminado juntas hacia el camerino antes de que Zelena se pausara a hablar con un antiguo conocido. Graham la había acompañado el resto del camino, pasando de largo a los guardias que habían estado custodiando el camerino durante todo el rato.

Se acercó a su silla y se sentó, esperando a que Graham la volviera a recoger. La había dejado un momento para ver si la ruta hasta el coche estaba despejada. Dos agentes esperaban fuera de la puerta pero, por ahora, Regina se encontraba sola. Era algo raro, pero era algo que disfrutaba.

Observando la sala, se dio cuenta de un sobre marrón que había encima de la mesa. Curiosa, y un tanto aburrida, se levantó y fue a echarle un vistazo. No tenía remitente ni dirección. Normalmente Regina no se consideraba cotilla pero no pudo evitar darle la vuelta y abrir la pestaña sin pegar. Se le cayeron dos papeles. Uno tuvo tiempo a cogerlo en el aire pero el otro cayó al suelo.

Regina soltó un jadeo al bajar la mirada para ver lo que tenía en sus manos. Era una fotografía. La calidad no era muy buena pero no cabía duda de lo que representaba y de quienes eran las protagonistas. Mirando el fondo de la foto supo dónde se había capturado. Le dio la vuelta: no había nada por detrás.

Agachándose, cogió el segundo papel que se había caído en el suelo. Era una nota escrita con máquina. Aunque era corta, decía todo lo que se necesitaba decir:

 **Anula la Reforma sobre las Armas antes de las 5 de la tarde o tu amante y su hijo sufrirán las consecuencias.**


	33. Chantajista revelado

Mientras Emma y Ruby recogían sus cosas, después de ver la entrevista de Regina con la cadena de la competencia, llamaron a la puerta.

''Pasa,'' dijo Emma.

Una tímida creadora directiva del programa que Emma conocía pero cuyo nombre no recordaba apareció detrás de la puerta.

''¿Señorita Swan?'' preguntó, como si estuviera asegurándose que hablaba con la misma, a pesar de que su nombre estaba bien a la vista en la puerta que acababa de abrir. ''Hay alguien que quiere verla.''

''¿Quién es?''

''Creo que ha dicho que su nombre es señor Humbert.''

Emma frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía Regina en el estudio de televisión? Miró a Ruby, quien obviamente parecía desconocer quién era ese hombre.

''Dile que pase,'' dijo Emma.

La chica asintió y desapareció. Ruby abrió la boca para preguntarle a Emma quien era ese tal señor Humbert cuando éste apareció por la puerta, haciendo evidente que había estado esperando fuera.

''Graham, hola,'' dijo Emma, guardando las últimas anotaciones del programa del día siguiente en su mochila y colgándosela en el hombro. ''¿Qué pasa?''

''Necesita venir conmigo,'' dijo Graham, mirando de reojo después de hablar, justo dándose cuenta de la presencia de la otra mujer.

''¿Qué? ¿Por qué?''

''Se lo explicaré en el coche,'' dijo él cortamente. ''Órdenes de la presidenta.''

''Regina no me ha dicho nada de que ibas a venir,'' dijo Emma con el ceño fruncido.

Graham miró de nuevo a Ruby.

''Ya lo sé todo sobre ellas, no te preocupes,'' dijo Ruby.

El hombre soltó un gruñido y volvió a mirar a Emma. ''No tenemos mucho tiempo. Venga conmigo ahora. Por favor,'' añadió mientras las cejas de Emma se alzaban ante ese tono autoritativo.

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Emma suspirase y asintiera. ''Bien, pero la próxima vez, espero que Regina me avise. Te veré mañana, Rubes.''

''Adiós,'' dijo Ruby mientras Emma salía del despacho.

''Bueno, ¿y qué está pasando?'' preguntó Emma mientras ella y Graham iban por el pasillo, seguidos de un segundo agente que esperaba en la entrada que llevaba hacia el parking. Un sedán negro los esperaba. Emma se subió, Graham aún seguía sin decir nada. Ella se removió en su asiento impaciente. Sabía que Regina era la presidenta pero eso no le daba el derecho a requerir a Emma cada vez que quisiera. Incluso a pesar de que la rubia tuviera ganas de verla de nuevo.

El trayecto continuó en silencio, con Graham negándose a contestar las preguntas de Emma mientras se sentaba al lado de ella, el otro agente conduciendo el coche hacia la Casa Blanca. Al cabo de un rato se dejó caer en su asiento, resignada, al ver que tendría que esperarse a hablar con su novia para que le explicase el por qué de este encuentro tan inesperado.

* * *

Regina se encontraba sola en su despacho. Necesitaba estar sola. No había nadie en quien pudiera confiar; no ahora. Se sentía traicionada. Alguien cercano a ella la había traicionado. No había nadie en la Casa Blanca en quien pudiera confiar. Nadie excepto Graham, y ya le había asignado la tarea más importante de todas.

Tenía delante de ella una copia de la fotografía y de la nota que había encontrado. Los originales habían sido enviados al laboratorio para que los analizaran. Para encontrar una huella, una partícula, o la pieza más pequeña de pelo que pudieran analizar, cualquier cosa que le diera una pista al FBI para saber quién se había atrevido a chantajear a la presidenta. Bueno, pues es chantaje no funcionaría.

Todo el mundo sabía que la reforma sobre las armas no iba a llegar hasta el extremo de ser universalmente popular y aceptada. Amenazar las vidas de dos persona inocentes, con una nota de chantaje dejada en un espacio público y con la amenaza de acabar con su campaña no iba a destruir a la presidenta. Quienquiera que estuviera detrás de esto lo pagaría. El que estuviera detrás de esto acabaría siendo identificado. No ganarían. Regina no iba a esconderse por el miedo. Ni tampoco pondría en peligro las vidas de Emma y Henry.

Se asustó al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Levantándose, rodeó el escritorio con prisa y fue a abrir la puerta. Ashley ya se había ido a casa. Al igual que la mayoría del personal de la Casa Blanca. Ya se imaginaba quién estaba detrás de la puerta pero quería asegurarse. Al mirar por la mirilla confirmó sus sospechas. Abrió la puerta de par en par y se echó a los brazos de Emma. Sorprendida, la rubia sólo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y le devolvió el abrazo, notando que Regina estaba profundamente dolida por algo y que necesitaba que la abazaran.

Cuando se hizo obvio que Regina no iba a soltarla, Emma, con cuidado, la llevó dentro del despacho, sin soltarla. Graham las siguió y cerró la puerta. El sonido de la pesada madera cerrándose de nuevo hizo que Regina recordase donde estaba y cuando por fin se apartó, rodeó la cara de Emma con sus manos, mirándola con asombro.

''Estás aquí,'' murmuró, posando un suave beso sobre los labios de su novia.

''Sí, estoy aquí,'' dijo Emma. ''Bueno, no he tenido más remedio.''

''Lo siento,'' dijo Regina, dejando caer sus manos y apartándose, dejando que Emma tuviera más espacio. ''No pretendía que nos reuniéramos aquí.''

''¿Y por qué lo has hecho?'' preguntó Emma.

Regina no contestó. En vez de ello, se acercó a su escritorio y cogió los dos papeles que había estado observando antes de que Emma llegase. Dándoselos a la curiosa rubia, esperó a que Emma procesase la información.

''Henry,'' dijo sin respiración, sus instintos maternales saltando en alerta ante su propia vida y la de su hijo.

''Ahora mismo tengo a unos cuantos agentes de camino a Los Ángeles, dirección a casa de Neal. Lo traerán aquí,'' dijo Regina. ''Aquí estaréis a salvo. Los dos.''

''¿Vas a traer a mi hijo de vuelta aquí?'' dijo Emma con el ceño fruncido.

''Por supuesto,'' contestó Regina. ''Está en peligro. Ambos lo estáis.''

''¿De verdad es esto algo que haya que tomarse en serio?'' preguntó Emma, quitándole importancia a la amenaza que había recibido Regina. ''¿Y tu cómo sabes la dirección donde vive Neal?''

''No nos queremos arriesgar y a mi me parece algo bastante serio, ¿no crees? Y la Casa Blanca tiene incontables recursos cuando se trata de rastrear a alguien.''

Emma observó la nota y después de la fotografía.

''Este es tu dormitorio en la casa de Maine,'' dijo estudiando la borrosa imagen. Se había reconocido en la foto de forma casi inmediata. De pie al lado de la cama de Regina con sólo su ropa interior, la otra mujer de pie enfrente de ella, aún con el vestido puesto, un vestido que Emma sabía que momentos después había acabado en el suelo. Aunque antes de que eso pasara, habían cerrado las cortinas. Pero parecía que no lo habían hecho lo suficientemente rápido. En la foto no salían besándose pero las manos de Regina estaban sobre la cintura de Emma y se intuía que tipo de relación compartían.

''Sí, Graham cree que ha sido hecha con un dron, teniendo en cuenta la calidad de la imagen y el ángulo en la que se hizo. No se habría producido ningún allanamiento de morada pero un dron podría haber sobrepasado perfectamente los límites siendo teledirijido,'' contestó Regina. ''Creemos que están utilizando la fotografía para demostrar que saben quién eres, y no me cabe duda de que la publicarán si no hacemos todo lo que me piden.''

Emma se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá, dejando la fotografía y la nota en la mesa. Regina se sentó a su lado, sin saber qué decir. La amenaza estaba dirigida a ella, le pedían algo a ella, pero Emma y Henry eran los que estaban en peligro.

''¿Qué vas a hacer?'' preguntó Emma.

''Voy a manteneros a salvo,'' contestó Regina rápidamente. ''A ti y a Henry.''

''¿No vas a darles lo que te piden?''

Regina dudó. ¿De verdad que Emma quería que se rindiera? ¿Quería que Regina hiciera caso a sus demandas y echara a perder la nueva legislatura? No, por supuesto que no. Emma estaba igual de comprometida que Regina con el control de armas. De ninguna manera la rubia se sacrificaría por el bien de la nación. Pero también estaba su hijo, se recordó Regina a sí misma.

''Tu y Henry estáis a salvo,'' dijo Regina casi sin voz. ''No voy a darles lo que me piden pero tampoco voy a dejar que os hagan daño a ninguno de los dos. Encontraremos quienes son. Esta vez han cometido un grave error. Se han vuelto descuidados, desesperados. Saben que la reforma sobre las armas está ganando apoyo y han tomado una drástica decisión. La han liado.''

''¿Cómo?'' preguntó Emma.

''La persona que está detrás de esto, quien sea, habrá sido grabado en cámara por la CCTV,'' dijo Regina. ''El equipo de Graham está revisando la grabación del pasillo que hay fuera del camerino del estudio de televisión. Hubo agentes vigilando la entrada durante todo el rato, e incluso si fue uno de ellos, lo sabremos. No se van a ir de rositas, Emma. No tienen derecho a amenazarte a ti o a Henry, o incluso a amenazarme a mi.''

''¿Te dejaron esto en el estudio de televisión?''

''Sí,'' contestó Regina. ''De hecho, Graham, ¿puedes ir a ver cómo va la investigación? A lo mejor ya han encontrado algo.''

Graham asintió y dejó la sala con rapidez, dando órdenes a sus agentes más fiables para que aguardasen fuera del Despacho Oval y no dejasen entrar a nadie en su ausencia. En la planta baja de la Casa Blanca, un equipo de agentes de inteligencia altamente entrenados, ambos del FBI y de la CIA, trabajaban por identificar quién había amenazado a la presidenta.

''Me conocen, saben lo nuestro,'' dijo Emma, señalando la fotografía. ''Y saben que yo significo algo para ti, que si me amenazan a mi y a Henry podrán forzarte a que tomes según qué acciones.''

''Oh ya estoy entrando en acción,'' dijo Regina casi con un aura malévolo. ''Pero no de la forma en que se esperan. No me voy a rendir ante esto, Emma. Pero no voy a perderte ni voy a poner en riesgo la vida de Henry. Él estará a punto de llegar. Ambos podéis quedaros aquí hasta que esto acabe.''

''¿Así que me voy a quedar encerrada en tu casa?'' dijo Emma, con las cejas en alto. ''Regina, tengo un trabajo al que acudir, ¿o no te acuerdas?''

Regina negó con la cabeza. ''Cuando tu programa salga en directo, la fecha límite que me han dado ya habrá pasado. Si mañana aún no los hemos identificado, si siguen ahí fuera, si siguen siendo una amenaza para ti o para Henry, no voy a poder dejarte salir.''

''¿Dejarme?'' repitió Emma, levantándose y acercándose a la icónica ventana que mostraba las vistas del gran jardín de la Casa Blanca. ''Regina, tu no eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer, ¿lo entiendes? No me importa que seas la presidenta. Por lo que a mi respecta tu eres mi pareja y eso significa que tienes que tratarme con respeto. No puedes ir por ahí haciendo que me recojan y que me traigan aquí y luego obligarme a que no me vaya. Puede que todo esto sea sólo un farol. Venga vamos, ¿de verdad crees que van a intentar matarme?''

''No lo sé,'' contestó Regina honestamente, ''pero no estoy preparada para fiarme y no creo que tu tampoco lo estés. Después de todo lo que ha pasado con mi padre, estoy empezando a pensar que hay gente ahí fuera que de verdad no quiere que esta reforma se apruebe.''

''¿Crees que lo del tiroteo está relacionado con esto?'' preguntó Emma, aún molesta, pero sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

''Creo que aquella noche alguien quiso dispararme,'' contestó Regina. ''Siempre he sospechado que yo era el principal objetivo. Ya fuera porque se dieron cuenta tarde de que era mi padre o porque decidieron disparar de todos modos, no se. No creo que sepamos a quien estaba esperando ese tal Gideon French. Pero no creo que sea una coincidencia. Alguien quiere acabar con la reforma de las armas y están utilizándolas para conseguirlo.''

Emma dejó escapar una carcajada. Era irónico. O quizás sólo querían demostrar algo. Que las armas eran más poderosas que uno mismo. O algo igual de estúpido. El problema era que el idiota que estaba en posesión de esas armas daba miedo.

La puerta se abrió y ambas mujeres se dieron la vuelta. A pesar de la insistencia de Emma a que no necesitaba ser protegida por la Casa Blanca, no pudo negar que se sentía un poco nerviosa y estaría más relajada una vez supiera que Henry estaba bien. Graham entró, con una expresión un tanto seria.

''¿Qué ha pasado?'' preguntó Regina. ''¿Habéis encontrado al responsable?''

''Posiblemente,'' dijo Graham. ''Pero antes, Emma, Neal se niega a dejar que los agentes traigan a Henry.''

''Te refieres a que el padre de mi hijo no quiere dejar que unos hombres lo separen de su hijo?'' dijo Emma con chulería. ''Por supuesto que no quiere. ¿Qué os esperabais?''

''Tienen una orden firmada por la presidenta,'' remarcó Regina.

''Ya, bueno, eso no significa nada para un padre que sólo está intentando proteger a su hijo, ¿no?'' dijo Emma con enfado, sacando su teléfono y marcando el número de Neal. No vio la dolida expresión de Regina ante ese golpe bajo a la poca experiencia parental de la morena.

Regina y Graham escucharon como Emma le explicaba a Neal que la orden era real y que Henry podía irse con los agentes. Totalmente confuso por la situación, Neal hizo prometer a Emma que lo llamaría al día siguiente para contarle lo que estaba pasando, mientras observaba como un agente sacaba a Henry y su maleta de casa y los llevaba hacia el coche blindado.

''Ems, ¿qué está pasando?'' le dijo Neal con urgencia, mientras veía como el coche se alejaba con su hijo dentro, el tiempo que podían pasar juntos viéndose interrumpido ante este imprevisto.

''Todo está bien, Neal, te lo prometo,'' dijo Emma. ''Tengo que irme. Me aseguraré de que Henry te envíe un mensaje cuando llegue a casa.''

Nada más colgar, Regina se giró hacia Graham. ''¿Qué han encontrado?''

''Nada,'' contestó Graham.

El ceño de Regina se frunció. ''Pero acabas de decir que tenías una posible pista.''

''Y la tenemos,'' dijo Graham lentamente. ''En el sentido de que sólo hay una persona que haya podido dejarle esa nota. Yo rastree esa habitación antes de que usted llegara. Se fue con Zelena y conmigo mismo al plató y yo había estado apoyado en la mesa donde lo encontró, ¿verdad?''

''Sí,'' dijo Regina.

''Y nadie más entró a la sala hasta que volvió después de la emisión.''

Regina dejó escapar un bufido ante la frustración que sentía. ''Graham, dilo ya. ¿Ha sido alguno de tus chicos? ¿Tenemos a un infiltrado en tu equipo?'' Después de todo, las únicas personas que se encontraban en ese lugar eran los dos agentes que aguardaban en la puerta del camerino.

''No, no han sido ellos,'' dijo Graham. ''Ya se lo he dicho. Nadie más entró en la sala mientras estábamos ausentes. Pero alguien sí que salió del camerino.''

Regina lo miró antes de abrir la boca de par en par. Se apoyó en el escritorio, las piernas como gelatina. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Después de todos estos años? ¿Después de todas las horas que habían pasado juntas? Durante su campaña, cada debate electoral, la noche de la inauguración. Ella había estado ahí para todo, al lado de Regina. Sin decir nada, leal, mostrándose profesional. E invisible. No le habían dado mucha importancia a cuánto podía oír o escuchar, el tipo de información que decían cuando ella estaba presente. Ella sabía lo de su cena con su padre. Sabía lo de la semana en Maine. Y sabía lo de Emma.

''Regina, ¿qué pasa?'' preguntó Emma, confundida y preocupada a partes iguales.

''Belle,'' dijo por fin. ''Mi maquilladora y peluquera.''

''¿Tu maquilladora está intentando matarme?'' dijo Emma, antes de reírse. ''Ya claro, creo que Henry y yo estaremos bien en nuestro propio apartamento.''

''No, no lo estará,'' dijo Graham. Ambas Regina y Emma lo miraron. ''Su nombre, Belle Lacey, es un alias. Aún no sabemos quién es en realidad. Estamos localizando todos los datos que tengamos de ella en la base de datos del país. Puede que parezca dulce y amable, pero les puedo prometer que ha estado planeando todo esto durante tiempo. No la podemos subestimar.''

''¿Y donde se encuentra ahora?'' preguntó Regina, poniéndose de pie.

''No lo sabemos,'' contestó Graham. ''Se fue del estudio antes de que encontrara la nota, por supuesto. Debió de tener un plan sobre qué hacer a continuación, sabiendo que usted entraría en acción tan pronto como lo descubriera. No sabemos si sabía o no que el estudio tenía cámaras de seguridad. Pero parece un error de principiante. Estamos recolectando las grabaciones del parking de la cadena para ver si podemos rastrearla a partir de ahí.''

''Llévame a mí y a Emma de vuelta a la zona residencial y luego ayuda a tu equipo a encontrarla,'' dijo Regina.

De pronto se encontraba exhausta y no quería pasar un minuto más en su despacho. Graham siguió las órdenes sin rechistar, conduciendo a las dos mujeres por los pasillos de la zona residencial de la Casa Blanca. Le dio las buenas noches a las dos y prometió volver si había alguna novedad en cuanto a las pistas encontradas. Regina también lo mandó a él personalmente para que recibiera a Henry cuando el helicóptero aterrizara, y que lo escoltara a los cuartos privados. En esos momentos el adolescente se encontraba sentado en uno de los jets privados del gobierno, recorriendo el país desde Los Ángeles hasta Washington D.C. Habían organizado un aterrizaje privado para que pudiera ser acompañado sin ser visto hasta la Casa Blanca.

* * *

Tan pronto como Graham cerró la puerta, Emma rodeó a Regina con sus brazos. Sabía que era su vida, y la de su hijo, la que estaba en peligro, pero podía notar que la mujer necesitaba un poco de confort. Aunque ella también. Pero Emma no se acababa de enterar de que alguien que había estado durante años poniéndole maquillaje y peinándola ahora era la persona que estaba intentando matar a su novia. Dicho eso, Emma pensó, probablemente la vida de Regina también estaba en juego. Quizás era mejor que se quedaran escondidos hasta que esa psicópata maquilladora fuera encontrada y encerrada.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó Emma cuando al cabo de un rato Regina se apartó.

''No,'' dijo ella, negando con la cabeza. ''No lo estoy.''

''¿Vino?'' preguntó Emma. No había nada más que pudieran hacer esa noche y no estaba segura de si Regina quería, pero al menos ella si que necesitaba un trago.

Regina asintió y las condujo a la cocina. Le hizo señas a Emma para que se sentara en el taburete de la cocina y abrió una de las botellas de vino que ya había abierto dos noches atrás y que aún estaba a medias. Sirviendo una copa para cada una, dejó una delante de Emma y ella dio un largo sorbo de la suya.

''Belle,'' dijo Regina. ''Nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad. Y aún así seguro que sabe demasiado. Ella estaba ahí, en segundo plano, maquillándome o peinándome o haciéndome las uñas, mientras yo hablaba con tanta gente. ¿Cómo es que no tuvimos eso en cuenta?''

''Tu confiabas en ella,'' dijo Emma.

''O ni siquiera la tuve en cuenta,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Será eso? ¿Que no le di suficiente atención? ¿Que se sintió ignorada por mi?''

''No creo que la gente amenace las vidas de adolescentes y vaya por ahí disparando a los padres sólo porque se hayan sentido ignoradas.''

''¿Entonces por qué es?'' dijo Regina.

''Quizás tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que se cambió el nombre,'' recalcó Emma. ''No hay muchas maquilladoras que tengan que ocultar su identidad. Imagino que tendrá que ver con un pasado que no quiere que la gente sepa.''

''Cierto,'' dijo Regina, aguantando un bostezo. ''¿Significa eso que esto estaba ya planeado incluso antes de que empezara a trabajar conmigo?''

''No lo sé,'' dijo Emma. ''Mira Regina, no estoy sugiriendo que hagamos otra cosa que acurrucarnos, pero, ¿no quieres ir a la cama? No creo que especular vaya a solucionar nada ni que nos siente mejor, y Henry no llegará hasta dentro de unas horas.''

Regina asintió. Había tenido un día de mierda pero saber que al menos iba a acabar con Emma en sus brazos lo hacía un poco mejor.

''¿Aún estás enfadada por que te haya hecho recoger y traeros a ambos aquí?'' preguntó Regina, cogiendo su copa de vino y yendo hacia el dormitorio.

''Bueno, no hubiera estado nada mal que me avisaras con antelación,'' contestó Emma. ''Pero entiendo que tuvieras otras cosas de las que preocuparte y que lo primero que pensaras es que me querías a salvo.''

''¿Y qué pasa con Henry?''

''Si esta amenaza es real, entonces él también necesita estar a salvo. ¿Y qué sitio es más seguro que la Casa Blanca?'' remarcó Emma.

''El sitio donde el único sospechoso de todo esto ha estado en numerosas ocasiones,'' dijo Regina pensativa.

Mientras procesaba esas palabras, la presidenta, quien iba de camino a su habitación, se quedó parada en medio del pasillo. Emma se chocó con ella, casi derramando el vino en la prístina alfombra.

''¿Qué pasa?'' preguntó Emma.

''Estuvo aquí hace dos días. Belle. Vino a maquillarme antes de una reunión. Necesitamos decirle a Graham que haga un control de seguridad inmediatamente.''

''Guau, Regina, no creo que haya puesto una bomba en tu cama o algo así,'' intentó bromear Emma, siguiendo a Regina en dirección contraria y hacia la puerta principal.

''No me voy a arriesgar,'' dijo Regina por encima del hombro. ''No contigo, ni con Henry.''

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con John, uno de los agentes seniors del equipo de Graham. Le informó brevemente de que la presencia de Graham era requerida y que ella y Emma estarían esperándolo en el pasillo hasta que llegase. Saliendo de la habitación con prisa, cogiendo a Emma de la mano, Regina cerró la puerta y cruzó hasta el otro lado del pasillo. John se quedó mirando a las dos mujeres, cada una con una gran copa de vino en las manos.

Los marrones ojos de Regina se posaron en el walkie-talkie que tenía el agente colgando de sus pantalones, y luego lo miró a la cara, con la ceja alzada.

''Vale,'' dijo John, que se puso manos a la obra mientras cogía el aparato y mandaba la orden a su jefe para que volviera inmediatamente a los dormitorios privados de la presidenta.

Regina tomó un largo sorbo de su vino justo al mismo tiempo que los dedos de Emma se entrelazaban con los suyos. Todo va a ir bien, pensó para sí misma. Emma estaba ahí. Emma estaba a salvo. Henry estaba de camino. Todo iba a salir bien. ¿O no?


	34. La noche sin dormir

''Nunca me había sentido tan poco relajada como me siento ahora mismo,'' dijo Emma una hora después de estar en la oscuridad del cuarto de Regina.

El dormitorio y cada espacio de la Casa Blanca había sido revisado una y otra vez para encontrar cualquier cosa que pudiera dañar a la presidenta. Graham y su equipo lo habían dado por seguro y Regina y Emma continuaron con sus planes para esa tarde. Que consistían en acurrucarse en la cama, a petición de Emma. Aunque no era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo, porque ambas mujeres estaban demasiado tensas. Era natural, si se tenían en cuenta las circunstancias actuales.

Regina se apartó de los brazos de Emma y encendió la lamparita de mesa. La había apagado bajo la falsa esperanza de que se durmieran, pero eso no iba a pasar, no con tantas preguntas en el aire y sin responder. Una suave luz iluminaba la habitación, Regina volvió a los brazos de su novia, buscando el calor. Incluso a pesar del día que había tenido, al menos podía quedarse con la reconfortante sensación de tener a Emma a su lado, sana y salva. Una vez Henry llegase, se sentiría incluso mejor.

''Me pregunto cómo está avanzando la investigación,'' dijo Regina pensativa.

''Graham ya nos habría dicho algo si hubiera alguna novedad,'' dijo Emma. ''Lo que estoy pensando es, ¿cómo es que Belle o como se llame, pudo entrar a formar parte de la Casa Blanca? Seguro que vosotros sois bastante estrictos con el proceso de selección.''

''Normalmente, sí,'' dijo Regina. ''Pero Belle ya formaba parte de mi equipo cuando me convertí en presidenta. Supongo que por aquel entonces esos controles eran menos rigurosos con los miembros del equipo. Es un descuido, lo admito, pero dudo que nadie que ya estuviera conectado conmigo durante mi campaña estuviera bajo tanto escrutinio como lo recibiría un nuevo trabajador. Está claro que el protocolo debe cambiar.''

''¿Durante cuánto tiempo ha estado trabajando contigo?''

''Tres años,'' dijo Regina. ''Iba y venía. No era un trabajo a tiempo completo hasta que me convertí en presidenta y pasé a tener un trabajo puntual a un trabajo que requería una jornada completa, aunque parece ser que esto no incluía hacer una revisión de antecedentes.''

''¿Por qué crees que está haciendo esto?'' preguntó Emma.

''Sinceramente no tengo ni idea,'' admitió Regina. ''No la conocía tan bien. Siempre era muy educada y dulce pero no hablábamos mucho. Cada vez que me peino y me hacen el maquillaje, ya sea para algún programa de televisión o para un gran evento político, Kathryn y Zelena se encontraban a mi lado para hablar sobre mis tareas o algunos puntos en especial que necesitaban ser acordados. No tenía tiempo para hablar con ella. Quizás esa es su razón.''

Emma resopló. ''Ya, porque la gente odia tanto ser ignorada que va por ahí intentando matar a la presidenta y amenazar las vidas de aquellos que significan mucho para ella. No, esto tiene todo que ver con la reforma sobre las armas. Eso es lo que la ha motivado, a juzgar por su nota. La pregunta es, ¿por qué está tan convencida de que no se lleve a cabo?''

Regina negó con la cabeza. No tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué Belle querría mantener las leyes de armas de América tan poco reguladas. La mujer no era alguien que pudiera vérsela cazando durante los fines de semana, ni tampoco parecía que fuera alguien que llevase un arma a todos los lados para protegerse. Belle era callada, reservada y diligente en cuanto a su trabajo. Nada que diera a sospechar que poseía un arma. Y por lo que Regina sabía, esa mujer nunca había mencionado las armas delante de ella.

''Creo que tiene algo que ver con la razón por la cual se cambió el nombre,'' continuó diciendo Emma, sin esperar a que Regina contestara la pregunta anterior. ''Creo que algo pasó para que quisiera ocultar su identidad. No puede ser pura coincidencia, ¿no? Me pregunto si consiguió su trabajo como maquilladora sólo para mantenerse cerca de ti.''

''Probablemente,'' dijo Regina. ''De lo contrario no todo tendría tanto sentido. Quiero decir, ella es la que obtiene acceso directo a mi, sabe mi horario, viaja conmigo y a penas se la nota. Es una forma de ir de incógnito muy ideal para alguien que quiera saber lo que pasa dentro de la Casa Blanca.''

Emma jadeó de sorpresa. ''Ella estaba en el estudio de televisión el día que nos conocimos, ¿verdad?''

''Sí,'' dijo Regina lentamente. ''Ella me preparó el maquillaje y me peinó antes de que fuéramos al estudio y subió al escenario para darme los toques finales antes de que entrásemos en directo. ¿Por qué?''

''August,'' dijo Emma. ''Seguramente que conoció a August ese día. Él estaba detrás de la cámara; la habría visto y habría sabido que su posición daba mucha información. Me apuesto algo a que se acercó a hablarle y le ofreció dinero para alguna exclusiva. Es así cómo se enteró de lo del divorcio. ¿Belle lo sabía?''

''Sabía que llevábamos años separados, estoy segura,'' dijo Regina. ''No era un secreto muy bien guardado durante nuestro tour de campaña. Se le hizo firmar a todo el mundo un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Y probablemente sabía lo del comunicado de prensa porque yo había quedado con ella para que me maquillara antes de ir hacia la sala de conferencias. No se habían publicado muchos detalles que pudiera haber escuchado durante su tiempo trabajando conmigo.''

''Cuando le pregunté a August esa mañana, me dijo que había sido una fuente interna de la Casa Blanca, que estaba dispuesta a venderle a él las exclusivas. Tiene que ser ella, ¿verdad?''

''Supongo, pero no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué intentar destruirme con el escándalo, disparar a mi padre y luego amenazar a mi pareja y a su hijo todo por parar mi propia legislación? Lo más seguro es que el objetivo de este descabellado plan sea parar la reforma sobre las armas, ¿cierto?''

''Eso creo,'' asintió Emma.

''¿Entonces por qué las otras cosas que han pasado? ¿La información filtrada? ¿Por qué intentar dispararme? No tiene más sentido chantajear a alguien y entonces, si no funciona, ¿pasar a la acción? Siento como si todo esto no estuviera ordenado.''

''¿Estás intentando justificar las alocadas acciones de esa mujer?'' preguntó Emma, acercando a una preocupada Regina a su cuerpo y abrazándola un poco más fuerte. ''Quizás esperaba que con el escándalo y el divorcio ya pudiera sacarte de tu mandato. Y como entonces eso no funcionó decidieron ir directamente al plan del tiroteo, pero la cagaron. Supongo que tu fachada protectora ha estado mucho más alta desde que le dispararon a tu padre, ¿no?''

''Oh sí,'' asintió Regina. Apenas podía salir a la calle sin uno de sus agentes escoltándola. Era algo demasiado controlador, pero parecía ser, algo necesario.

''Así que no podrá intentar volver a matarte, gracias a Dios,'' dijo Emma. ''Y entonces pasó al chantaje, pero esta vez sabiendo de mi existencia y que tu y yo habíamos pasado el fin de semana juntas. Tengo que admitir que es algo desesperado pero también lo es todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. El hecho de que haya sido grabada en la cámara de seguridad demuestra que está empezando a actuar de forma irracional.''

Regina asintió lentamente. Lo que Emma decía tenía sentido, pero aún había demasiadas preguntas sin resolver. ¿Por qué Belle estaba haciendo esto? ¿Quién era Gideon French y qué pintaba dentro de esta historia? ¿Y dónde se encontraba ahora Belle? ¿Cuál sería su próximo movimiento? Si Regina no cancelaba la legislatura, ¿cómo reaccionaría la mujer? Y lo más importante, parecía que Belle no actuaba sola. ¿Quién más estaba implicado? ¿Cómo de poderosos eran? ¿Hasta donde estaban dispuestos a llegar para conseguir sus objetivos? Regina cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más cerca de Emma. No podía pensar en ello ahora mismo. No se atrevía a pensar en ello.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Emma apagó la luz, pero ninguna de las dos pudo dormir. Se quedaron tumbadas en la oscuridad hasta que finalmente, sobre las dos de la mañana, Graham llamó a la puerta para hacerles saber que Henry había llegado.

* * *

''¿Qué diablos está pasando, mamá?'' preguntó Henry nada más ver a Emma y a Regina salir de la habitación.

Emma no contestó. En vez de eso, cruzó la habitación, Regina pisándole los talones, y abrazó a su hijo. Henry le devolvió el abrazo, por una parte porque era su instinto devolvérselo y por otra, porque había echado mucho de menos a su madre durante su estancia en Los Ángeles. Por encima de su hombro, pudo ver a Regina, quien estaba también muy cerca, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

''Ehm, hola de nuevo, presidenta,'' dijo Henry, esas palabras haciendo que Emma soltara a su hijo.

''Hola Henry,'' dijo Regina. ''Y ya te he dicho que me llames Regina.''

''Ya,'' dijo Henry, asintiendo lentamente. ''Eh, ¿qué está pasando? Unos tíos acaban de aparecer en casa de papá y me han hecho irme con ellos para que me subiera a un jet privado. A ver, ha sido muy guay y todo eso. Pero entonces me han hecho subirme a un helicóptero y lo siguiente que veo es que estamos aterrizando en la Casa Blanca. Graham vino a recogerme, me quitó el móvil y ahora estoy aquí. ¿Qué está pasando?''

''Alguien nos ha amenazado,'' dijo simplemente Emma. No quería mentirle a su hijo. No sobre algo así.

''¿Qué?'' dijo Henry con el ceño fruncido. ''¿Quién? ¿Por qué?''

''Estamos trabajando por encontrar la respuesta a esas dos preguntas,'' dijo Regina. ''Pero por ahora, la Casa Blanca os va a mantener a ti y a tu madre a salvo. Te doy mi palabra.''

''¿Alguien quiere herirnos a mi y a mi madre?'' Henry volvió a fruncir el ceño. ''¿Por qué?''

''Porque saben que los dos me importáis mucho,'' contestó Regina. ''Me han chantajeado. Me han amenazado con haceros daño si no hago algo.''

Los ojos de Henry se abrieron de par en par. ''¿Te han hecho chantaje? ¿Acaso estoy en una de esas película de Hollywood? ¿Esto pasa de verdad? Me refiero a que, ¿quién es lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar amenazar con chantaje a la presidenta?''

''Lo estamos investigando,'' dijo Regina. ''Y hasta que no encontremos quién está involucrado y paremos todo eso que tengan planeado, tu y tu madre os quedaréis aquí.''

''¿Aquí?'' preguntó Henry. ''¿En la Casa Blanca?''

''Sí,'' dijo Emma. ''Y sé que va a ser duro, chico, y créeme, yo al principio no estaba de acuerdo cuando Regina me lo dijo, pero esta amenaza es real. No es seguro que ninguno de los dos vuelva a casa.''

''¿Y no puedes hacer lo que te piden?'' le preguntó Henry a Regina. ''Así estaremos a salvo, ¿no?''

Regina negó tristemente con la cabeza. ''Primero de todo, yo no me rindo ante chantajistas, y segundo, lo que me están pidiendo no va a pasar.''

''Quieren que anule la reforma sobre las armas, Henry,'' añadió su madre, sabiendo que Regina estaba intentando no dar esa información porque no estaba segura de lo mucho que Emma quería que su hijo supiera. ''Ambos sabemos lo importante que es para América que se apruebe esta nueva ley, y no nos vamos a rendir. La CIA y el FBI están haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar quién anda detrás de todo esto y conseguiremos pararle los pies.''

Era mucha información para procesar, ambas mujeres lo sabían, así que hicieron que Henry tomara asiento en el sofá. Así lo hizo, seguido por Emma, quién se sentó al lado de su hijo mientras Regina lo hacía en una silla cercana a ellos.

''¿Tienes alguna pregunta?'' le preguntó Emma con suavidad.

''No lo sé,'' dijo Henry. ''Bueno, ¿cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí? ¿Puedo volver a la escuela el próximo lunes?''

''Si encontramos al responsable, sí, por supuesto,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero si aún siguen allí fuera, entonces no.''

''¿Tenéis alguna pista?'' preguntó Henry, notando que hacía esa pregunta porque quizás había visto muchas películas de acción.

''Sí,'' contestó Regina. ''Creemos que conocemos al menos a una de las personas implicadas, pero sospechamos que hay más detrás de esto. Estamos trabajando para identificar a cuantos más cómplices mejor.

''Y hasta que no consigamos eso, ¿nos quedaremos en la Casa Blanca?'' preguntó él, observando la habitación en la que estaban.

''Sí,'' dijo Emma. ''Puedo pensar en sitios peores en los que quedarse encerrados.''

Henry arrugó la nariz. ''A mí me parece un poco aburrido.''

''Hay una piscina,'' dijo Regina. ''Y un cine y una bolera. Te asignaremos un agente para que te puedas mover por la casa con total libertad cada vez que quieras hacerlo.''

''¿Un cine?'' repitió Henry, animándose de pronto. ''Eso es bastante guay. ¿Qué películas tienes?''

''Casi todas,'' dijo Regina. ''No las suelo ver mucho pero Robin amaba el cine y los presidentes son capaces de requerir una copia de las películas a las compañías de producción. Si hay algo que esté a punto de salir y que quieres ver, veré si puedo conseguirlo.''

Henry asintió mostrando estar de acuerdo pero dejó escapar un bostezo, recordándole a su madre que casi eran las tres de la mañana.

''Hora de irse a la cama, chico,'' dijo Emma. ''Y tienes que mandarle un mensaje a papá. Le he prometido que le haría saber si llegabas bien, pero no puedes contarle lo que está pasando. Sólo dile que has llegado a casa, ¿vale? Yo le llamaré mañana para contarle todo lo que pueda.''

''No tengo teléfono, ¿recuerdas?'' dijo Henry con mala cara. ''Graham me lo ha quitado.''

''Lo estará revisando, por si te lo han pinchado,'' dijo Regina. ''Esa gente que os amenaza sabe quienes sois, así que eso significa que puede que os estuvieran vigilando. Necesitamos saber si están escuchando o rastreando vuestros movimientos. Cuando Graham acabe de instalar el programa de encriptación en tu teléfono, entonces seguro que lo tienes de vuelta.''

''Utiliza el mío,'' dijo Emma, dándole su teléfono, que ya había pasado por ese control de encriptación meses atrás.

Henry le envió un mensaje a su padre en apenas unos segundos, después de los cuales Regina lo guió hacia el pasillo que tenía unos dormitorios a los que podían acceder. Dejándole que escogiera el que más le gustara, Regina se dirigió a su propio dormitorio, dejando a Emma y a su hijo un poco de tiempo a solas. Una vez Henry se hubo instalado en la habitación más grande, que era una lujosa suite que contaba hasta con jacuzzi, se desvistió y se metió en la cama. Emma se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama y le pateó ligeramente la pierna por encima de las sábanas.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó ella.

''Sí, supongo,'' dijo Henry. ''No tengo miedo ni nada parecido, si es a lo que te refieres.''

''No hay ningún motivo para tener miedo mientras estemos aquí, Henry,'' le aseguró su madre. ''Aquí estás perfectamente a salvo. Pero también sería algo completamente natural, sentirse asustado en una situación así. Y lo que ha pasado en Los Ángeles, con esos hombres presentándose en casa, debe de haber sido todo muy asustadizo.''

Henry se encogió de hombros. No iba a admitir que había estado bastante afectado por la aparición de varios hombres, con armas en la cintura, en la puerta de la casa de su padre.

''¿Así que alguien quiere hacernos daño, eh?'' preguntó él.

''No,'' dijo Emma rápidamente. ''No, alguien está usando nuestra conexión con Regina para conseguir que cambie la ley americana. Eso es algo ilegal y no van a salirse con la suya tan fácilmente. Esa gente no desea hacernos daño, o al menos no a nivel personal. Pero saben que si amenazan con hacernos daño pueden tener algo de influencia sobre Regina.''

''¿Crees que seguirán con la amenaza?'' preguntó Henry.

''No,'' dijo Emma. ''Los mejores agentes del país están trabajando para encontrar al responsable. Serán identificados y arrestados antes de que nada pase. Y no te olvides de que ahora te encuentras en la Casa Blanca. Aquí estás seguro.''

''Pero no nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre,'' remarcó Henry. ''Qué pasa si no podemos encontrar al responsable. Seguro que tarde o temprano tendremos que salir.''

''Te prometo que ni a ti ni a mi nos va a pasar nada,'' dijo Emma con convicción. ''Regina no dejará que eso pase. Va a asegurarse de que estamos a salvo y que la gente que ha amenazado nuestra seguridad se haga responsable de sus actos.''

Henry asintió pero no se quedó muy convencido. Después de todo, el que estuviera detrás de todo esto había sido capaz de enviar con éxito una amenaza a la Presidenta. ¿Qué se suponía que les frenaba a conseguir acceso a la Casa Blanca y seguir con su amenaza?

''Estoy cansado, mamá,'' dijo Henry. Y era verdad, pero lo único que quería era un poco de tiempo a solas para digerir toda la información que le habían dado. Cosa que no era poca. Sospechaba que ellas dos sabían mucho más de lo que le habían contado, pero sabía que era mejor no preguntar. Quizás mañana lo intentaría, pensó. Después de todo, ¿acaso no tenía el derecho a saber quién estaba intentando matarles?

''Vale, chico. Que duermas bien. Si me necesitas, estaré en la habitación que hay dos puertas más allá, tirando a la izquierda, ¿vale?''

''Claro, porque si tengo pesadillas no haré otra cosa mejor que irme al cuarto de la presidenta,'' dijo Henry con cara de pan.

''¿Quieres que esta noche me quede contigo?'' se ofreció Emma, pero Henry ya estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que ella acabara la pregunta.

''Tengo quince años, mamá,'' le recordó él. ''Estaré bien.''

''Bueno, si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde estoy. Puedes llamar a la puerta cuando quieras, ¿vale?''

Henry asintió, sabiendo muy bien que no iba a llamar a la puerta de la habitación de la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos, incluso si su madre se encontraba dentro durmiendo.

''Buenas noches, mamá,'' dijo Henry.

''Buenas noches, chico,'' dijo Emma, levantándose y besando a su hijo en la frente. ''Te quiero.''

''Yo también te quiero,'' dijo él.

* * *

Cuando la rubia volvió a la oscura habitación, Regina no preguntó nada sobre qué había hablado con Henry. Se quedó tumbada en la cama y observó cómo colgaba su ropa y desaparecía detrás de la puerta del lavabo para hacer sus necesidades y lavarse los dientes. Nada más se metió de vuelta en la cama, Regina se giró, rodeando con el brazo la cintura de Emma y entrelazando su pierna con el muslo de la joven mujer.

''Lapa,'' bromeó Emma, besando la frente de Regina.

La morena alzó el rostro para atrapar esos labios, profundizando el beso mientras pedía permiso para entrar en la boca de Emma. Ésta le dio acceso, sus lenguas bailando la una contra la otra mientras el beso se hacía poco a poco más pasional. Regina rodó encima de Emma, las rodillas a cada lado de los muslos de la rubia, sus manos sujetando una afilada mandíbula.

Los brazos de Emma rodearon la espalda de Regina, acercando sus cuerpos aún más mientras besaba a su novia de nuevo, ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaban sentirse la una a la otra. Apenas habían pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que habían estado juntas, pero les acechaba una situación tan intensa que el deseo había aparecido con ganas de abrasarlas.

''¿Henry va a interrumpir?'' preguntó Regina.

''No,'' dijo Emma, la contestación amortiguada contra los labios de Regina.

''Bien,'' dijo Regina, con las manos apartando los shorts que llevaba Emma para dormir.

En unos segundos, ambas se encontraron desnudas, sus cuerpos ardiendo debajo de las sábanas. Regina bajó la mano entre sus cuerpos, ignorando el incómodo ángulo en el que se encontraba, pero no podía dejar de besar a Emma. Sus dedos encontraron el centro de la rubia, ya lubricado y preparado. Deslizando dos de esos dedos sobre los labios inferiores, introdujo sólo las puntas, antes de volver de nuevo al clítoris de Emma y rodearlo con suavidad. Las caderas de Emma se contonearon ante ese movimiento y entonces los dedos de Emma también se unieron a la acción y se posaron sobre el centro de Regina.

Un par de manos se movían casi en sincronización, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, haciendo que cada vez estuvieran más mojadas. La piel se volvió casi resbaladiza, ambos centros ardiendo y pidiendo llegar hasta el final. Esta vez no iba sobre tomarse el tiempo necesario. Esta vez no era a ver quién daba más orgasmos. No eran dulces o suaves caricias. No, esto iba sobre estar juntas, sentirse vivas.

Los dientes de Emma mordieron el labio de Regina, el beso volviéndose demasiado incontrolable mientras notaban como el placer iba subiendo a más. Dejó que la lengua de Regina entrara en su boca mientras ella se centraba en presionar con más intensidad sobre el clítoris de Regina, con constantes y rápidos círculos que harían que su novia llegase a la cima. Su propio orgasmo también estaba cerca, los dedos de Regina se movían casi frenéticamente sobre su clítoris, de forma descuidada y sin rumbo fijo, pero de forma maravillosa.

Apenas les llevó unos minutos llegar al éxtasis. Regina llegó primero, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras consentía que el placer la consumiera, rompiendo por fin el beso que habían estado compartiendo. Emma se incorporó y se aferró a la expuesta piel del cuello de Regina, besando y succionándolo mientras sus dedos seguían moviéndose. Y entonces su propio orgasmo estalló y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, soltando un suave grito de placer que resonó por toda la habitación. Regina observó, con el cuerpo aún temblando por el orgasmo, cómo la mujer que tenía debajo respiraba con dificultad y con el rostro sonrojado, su pecho subiendo y bajando contra el suyo con cada respiración que tomaba.

''Te quiero mucho, Emma,'' murmuró la morena cuando por fin los ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos.

''Te quiero,'' dijo simplemente Emma, con la mano que no tenía entre las piernas de Regina alzándose para atraer a la mujer, haciendo que sus labios se unieran en un beso mucho más suave, más sensual.

''Si te pasara algo,'' empezó a decir Regina, pero Emma negó con la cabeza, silenciándola en la oscuridad de la noche.

Regina se quitó de encima de Emma y se acurrucó a su lado, sus cálidas pieles presionadas fuertemente.

''Todo va a ir bien,'' dijo Emma, acercando a Regina aún más cerca. ''Yo, tu, Henry. Todo va a estar bien.''

Por fin sucumbieron al sueño, el cansancio del día cayendo sobre ellas, haciéndoles olvidar las preocupaciones que tenían. Entrelazadas juntas y desnudas en los brazos de la otra, durmieron hasta que un golpe en la puerta las despertó, unas horas más tarde.

''Un momento,'' dijo Regina, desentrelazando los brazos y piernas de los de Emma con reluctancia, y poniéndose la bata justo cuando la rubia también se vestía.

Con la bata firmemente abrochada en la cintura y con Emma vestida y arropada de nuevo bajo las sábanas, Regina abrió la puerta justo para encontrarse cara a cara con Graham, que estaba delante de ella con una cara muy seria.

* * *

 **N/T:** Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia, a los que me dejáis comentarios, a los que me seguís dando fuerzas para seguir con la traducción! Estas semanas me he puesto a tope y pretendo actualizar dos capítulos por semana, aunque queda poquito para acabarla, la historia aún está llena de muchas sorpresas!


	35. El hijo perdido

**N/T:** Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís apoyando esta historia, los que me dejáis reviews, a los guests que me leen! Este mes ha sido estresante, apenas he tenido tiempo para traducir pero os prometo que os estoy intentando compensar. Espero que os esté gustando, aún quedan unas cuantas sorpresas más!

* * *

Diez minutos después, Regina y Emma reaparecían en la sala de estar, completamente vestidas (Emma había tomado prestadas algunas prendas). Al ver la cara de Graham sabían que no iba a querer darles las noticias mientras ellas estaban en pijama.

Aún era temprano y no había señales de Henry. La mayor parte del tiempo el adolescente se quedaba durmiendo hasta tarde, y considerando que se había ido a dormir a las tres de la mañana, no era de esperar que se despertase pronto. Emma lo prefería. No quería que Henry se viera expuesto a más detalles hasta que tuvieran algo concreto que poder explicarle. Las teorías y las especulaciones no eran apropiadas.

''¿Qué habéis encontrado?'' preguntó Regina nada más sentarse. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que olía a café. Graham debía de haber pedido a alguien de las cocinas para que se levantase y les preparara el desayuno a Emma y a ella. Lo agradecía, porque de pronto se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Además, ¿quién era capaz de procesar información sobre amenazas sin haber bebido primero un poco de cafeína?

''Sabemos su nombre real,'' contestó Graham. ''Nos ha llevado toda la noche encontrarlo pero lo hemos rastreado a través de nuestro archivo dental. Aparentemente Belle Lacey tuvo que ir al dentista de la ciudad y sus datos coinciden perfectamente con otra Belle de Fairfax, Virginia.''

''Fairfax,'' repitió Regina. ''¿La ciudad donde se encuentran las oficinas de la Asociación Nacional del Rifle? No creo que sea una coincidencia.''

''No, creemos que no lo es,'' continuó diciendo Graham. ''Aunque todavía no hemos encontrado relación directa con eso. La Belle que hemos encontrado en los registros, vivió allí desde el año 1978 hasta el 2018, que es cuando desapareció de nuestra base de datos. Belle Lacey empieza a aparecer en los registros de Washington D.C un mes después, y a partir de ahí deja de haber rastro de la antigua Belle French.''

''French,'' dijo Regina con seriedad. ''¿Ese es su apellido de verdad?''

Graham asintió, con el rostro impasible.

''¿El francotirador al que dispararon era el hijo de Belle?'' preguntó Emma.

''Eso creemos,'' confirmó Graham. ''Está claro que tenía un hijo, tal y como muestran los registros, que nació en 1994. Gideon French parecía tener unos veintisiete años así que no tenemos razones para no pensar que no se trata de la misma persona. Aunque después del año 2012 no hay ningún dato de Gideon en Virginia o Washington, o en cualquier otro estado.''

''El año que cumplió los dieciocho años,'' dijo Emma. ''El año en que tuvo la edad para poder alistarse. Vuestra teoría del desvanecimiento de datos era cierta.''

''Eso parece,'' contestó Graham. ''Aún estamos intentando rastrear sus datos militares. Puede que estén en algún lado. O al menos alguien debe saber algo. Puedes ser capaz de borrar un rastro en papel, pero no puedes borrar los recuerdos. Si Gideon estuvo de servicio en la armada, entonces habrá otros soldados que se acuerden de él.''

''¿Aparece algún padre en los registros?'' preguntó Regina.

''No,'' contestó Graham. ''Pero Belle sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando tuvo a Gideon. Es muy probable que o no sabía quién era el padre o que él no quería tener nada que ver con la criatura. Los padres de Belle murieron cuando tenía dieciocho años y no queda muy claro dónde estuvo viviendo exactamente cuando se fue de casa. Nunca se empadronó en ninguna dirección y utilizaba la dirección de su salón de belleza para las facturas.''

''Al menos sabemos que es una maquilladora de verdad,'' dijo Emma. ''En eso no miente.''

''No, lo hacía muy bien,'' dijo Regina. ''O de lo contrario no la hubiera contratado. ¿Qué sabemos de su salón de belleza?''

''Ahora mismo hay unos cuantos agentes dirigiéndose allí para hacerle unas preguntas al propietario. La operación sigue en curso así que esperamos que sean capaces de proporcionarnos un poco de información. También hemos revisado las redes sociales. Según Internet, no existe ninguna Belle French o Belle Lacey.''

''Es imposible que esté trabajando en solitario,'' dijo Regina.

''Estoy de acuerdo,'' dijo Graham. ''Pero solo nos estamos encontrando callejones sin salida. Tampoco hay más miembros de la familia con los que contactar. Supongo que el único interrogante es el padre de su hijo. Y quizás el salón de belleza.''

Regina no podía creer que casi sentía pena por la mujer que, parecía ser, había organizado el tiroteo de su propio padre. Embarazada y sola con sólo dieciséis años. Sus padres ya fallecidos. Sin ningún apoyo familiar. Y un hijo desaparecido que al cumplir los dieciocho se había enlistado en el ejército y se había vuelto un asesino. Y aún así, Belle había utilizado la destreza militar de su hijo para intentar asesinarla. Su simpatía se desvaneció tan pronto como había aparecido.

''La muerte de Gideon debe de haber provocado que actuase de forma irracional,'' dijo ella.

''No creo,'' dijo Emma, interfiriendo en la conversación. Ella también había estado pensando en algunos de los hechos de la vida de esa mujer y estaba intentando darle sentido a todo eso.

''¿A qué te refieres?'' dijo Regina con el ceño fruncido, girándose hacia su novia.

Emma dudó antes de explicarse. ''Una madre que manda a su hijo a matar a alguien no se espera tres semanas para actuar. Una madre cuyo hijo acaba de morir no se mantiene fría y distante. Una madre que acaba de perder a su hijo no va a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado, especialmente cuando la persona para la que trabajan es, aunque de forma muy distante, la causa de la muerte de su hijo. Me refiero a que, ¿tu has notado alguna diferencia en Belle después del tiroteo?''

Regina negó lentamente con la cabeza. ''No, pero estuve tres días sin verla. Todo el tiempo que estuve en el hospital. Fue el lunes cuando me tenía que reunir con el comité que volví a verla para que me maquillara. Creo que ya ha quedado bastante claro que no me fijé mucho en ella y no recuerdo haber notado nada diferente.''

''Justo tres días después de que su hijo fuera abatido por tu equipo de seguridad, ¿no percibiste ningún atisbo de emoción? Eso no esta bien. Ninguna madre, ninguna en su sano juicio podría actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Tu eres muy perceptiva, Regina. Puedes leer entre líneas. Si Belle estaba actuando de forma completamente normal, entonces hay algo que va mal, muy mal.''

''¿Cómo qué?'' preguntó Regina.

Emma se encogió de hombros. ''Tampoco es que lo sepa. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que la relación de Belle con su hijo era un poco retorcida. Ya fuera por él, por ella o por un tercero. De todas formas, su reacción a su muerte y la actitud adquirida después de ésta me dice que está mucho más metida en esta misión que su hijo.''

''Ella o alguien que trabaja con ella se desplazó hasta Maine para hacer esas fotografías,'' remarcó Graham. ''Iban directos a la recolecta de información. Es un movimiento muy calculado. Emma tiene razón; no es lo que usted esperaría de una madre que está de duelo.''

''¿Estás seguro de que ella y Gideon comparten vínculo familiar?'' preguntó Regina.

''No es un nombre muy común,'' recalcó Emma. ''¿Tienes alguna foto de Gideon? Quizás comparta parecido con Belle.''

''La tenemos pero recibió un disparo en la cabeza,'' dijo Graham. ''No creo que sea apropiado.''

''Muéstramela,'' dijo Regina. ''Quiero ayudar, y si esto va a asegurarnos de que estamos investigando a las personas correctas entonces no me importa lo repugnante que sea.''

''¿Lo repugnante que sea el qué?''

Emma, Regina y Graham se giraron todos para mirar a un adormilado Henry, que estaba de pie en el pasillo, restregándose los ojos. Se había puesto sus tejanos y la arrugada camiseta del día anterior, y su pelo era una maraña despeinada, justo como solía hacerlo Neal.

''Buenos días, chico,'' dijo Emma.

''Buenos días,'' gruñó Henry. ''¿Qué es repugnante?''

''Algo que puede que nos ayude a encontrar a la persona que os está amenazando,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Por qué no vas a ver qué hay de desayuno? Nosotros iremos en un minuto.''

Señaló hacia la puerta que conducía a la cocina y Henry fue hacia allí casi arrastrando los pies. Emma sabía que estaba caminando mucho más lento de lo habitual, esperando poder oír más de la conversación, pero al cabo de un rato lo perdió de vista. Los adultos esperaron un poco antes de retomar la conversación.

''¿Tienes alguna de las fotografías a mano?'' preguntó Regina.

Graham asintió y sacó una pequeña tableta. Con un par de toques y deslices, la imagen apareció en pantalla.

''¿Está segura?'' preguntó él, insistiendo una vez más.

Regina sólo se inclinó hacia la pantalla y le sacó la tableta de las manos. Emma también echó un vistazo a la fotografía, presa de la curiosidad.

No era tan espantosa como esperaban. La mayor parte del rostro de Gideon estaba intacta, pero la parte superior izquierda de su cabeza había volado por los aires. Era evidente que la sangre ya había sido eliminada antes de que la foto se hiciera así que su piel parecía limpia, pero pálida como la porcelana. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, el pelo rasurado, y tenía un poco de barba en su afilada mandíbula. Regina se forzó a sí misma a no mirar hacia la parte más expuesta de la abierta cabeza del hombre, y en vez de eso se centró en sus rasgos físicos.

Esa era la cara del hombre que había intentado matar a su padre, quién había sido enviado para matarla a ella. Aunque no hubiera sido capaz de haber reconocido que era su hijo, ahora con la imagen de Belle en la cabeza pudo reconocer las similitudes. Sus ojos eran de diferente color pero la forma de la cara era inconfundible. También lo eran los pómulos y la barbilla. Su pelo parecía ser del mismo color marrón. Puede que no hubiera gastado mucha energía en entablar conversaciones con su maquilladora pero se había pasado horas, incluso días, observando su rostro.

''Es su hijo,'' dijo ella, devolviendo la tableta. ''Estoy segura.''

''Vale,'' dijo Graham, levantándose. ''Entonces parece que la investigación está tomando el camino correcto. En cuanto los agentes que se han marchado vuelvan del salón con más información, le haré saber cualquier novedad que me traigan. De mientras, intentaremos encontrar a gente de su antiguo barrio que pueda haber conocido a sus padres. Quizás saben quién es el padre del bebé de Belle. Un embarazo adolescente suele ser muy recordado.''

''Comprueba también las bases militares de Virginia para ver si alguien se acuerda de Gideon French,'' añadió Regina. ''Lo más seguro es que recibiera el entrenamiento allí.''

Graham asintió sin decir nada. No había asignado a nadie para hacerlo pero eso figuraba en su lista de cosas pendientes. Quizás Regina tenía razón y era un buen sitio donde empezar a buscar información. Antes de que hubiera abandonado la habitación, ya había hecho las llamadas correspondientes para enviar a sus agentes a Virginia. Cuanto antes encontrasen lo que tenían que saber sobre Belle y Gideon French, mejor.

* * *

''¿Qué era repugnante?''

Emma miró a Regina y rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que su hijo adolescente no se había olvidado de eso. Lo preguntó nada más vio a las dos mujeres entrar en la cocina, donde estaba sentado delante de un gran plato de tortitas, bañadas en sirope.

''Una fotografía,'' dijo Emma. ''¿Has dormido bien?''

''¿Una fotografía de quién?'' preguntó Henry, ignorando la pregunta anterior de su madre. ''¿Han pillado ya a la persona que está intentando matarnos?''

Regina miró a la mujer que se encontraba en su cocina haciendo el desayuno. No cabía duda de que había oído eso pero Regina pensó que Graham sólo enviaba al personal de cocina en el que confiaba plenamente.

''Nos estamos acercando,'' le dijo Regina a Henry. ''¿Quieres un poco de zumo?''

''Sí, por favor,'' dijo Henry, completamente perplejo ante la situación en la que se encontraba esa mañana. ''¿Era una foto de una persona muerta?''

''Sí,'' dijo Emma. ''Y ahora dejemos de hablar de eso, ¿vale? ¿Cómo has dormido?''

''Bien,'' dijo Henry. ''Esa cama es súper cómoda. ¿Luego podré ir a ver una película?''

''Claro,'' dijo Emma. ''Cuando llegue Graham te asignaremos un agente para que te acompañe, ¿te parece?''

''¿Pueden asignarme un agente que no tenga quinientos años, por favor?''

Emma le despeinó el pelo juguetonamente y cogió la taza de café que Regina le había acercado al mismo tiempo que dejaba un zumo delante de su hijo. ''Sí, chico. Te traeremos al agente más _guay_ y joven del equipo. ¿Trato hecho?''

''Gracias,'' dijo Henry. ''¿Me pueden devolver ya mi teléfono?''

''Oh, sí,'' dijo Regina, recordando que esa mañana Graham le había devuelto el dispositivo con su nuevo programa de encriptación instalado.

Desapareció dirección al comedor y volvió unos segundos después. Henry le dio las gracias y desbloqueó su móvil con el dedo.

''Eeeh, no puedes publicar nada de esto en Facebook o Twitter, ¿entendido?'' dijo Emma.

''Ya, no soy tan estúpido, mamá,'' dijo Henry, sin mirarla. ''De todos modos, mis compañeros creen que estoy en Los Ángeles así que no creo que vayan a preguntarme dónde estoy ahora mismo.''

Fue casi una bendición, pensó Emma, que en la escuela tuvieran vacaciones. Al menos no iban a tener que responder preguntas incómodas. Con un poco de suerte, cuando la escuela empezara de nuevo ya habrían acabado con la amenaza, así Henry y Emma serían libres de abandonar la Casa Blanca.

''Necesito hacer una llamada al estudio,'' dijo Emma. ''Les diré que esta mañana no iré a trabajar. Nunca se sabe, quizás ya hemos atrapado a Belle antes de que mi programa salga en directo. Hasta que no tengamos esto resuelto no les diré nada sobre la posibilidad de que no pueda hacerlo.''

Regina asintió y le ofreció una sonrisa compasiva. A pesar de que había hecho recoger a Emma la noche anterior y había insistido en que se quedase hasta que capturasen al chantajista, ahora sabía que era una inconveniencia. Aunque siendo justos, estar muerta era más inconveniente, y ahora Emma parecía darse cuenta de ello. De todas formas, el hecho de que estaba manteniendo a su pareja fuera de su puesto de trabajo hizo que Regina se sintiera incómoda. No quería ser la razón por la cual Emma no pudiera seguir con su trabajo. La rubia ya iba a tener que cambiar el formato de su programa por ella.

''Así que,'' dijo Henry, una vez su madre abandonó la sala para hacer la llamada. ''¿Alguien está intentando matarnos a mí y a mi madre porque han descubierto lo vuestro?''

Bueno, esto iba a ser aún más incómodo, pensó Regina, mientras se sentaba delante de Henry.

''No es exactamente porque hayan descubierto lo nuestro,'' aclaró Regina. ''Están utilizando el conocimiento de nuestra relación secreta para presionarme.''

''Pero tu no vas a hacerlo,'' dijo Henry rápidamente. ''¿Y esa cosa que quieren que hagas? No vas a estar de acuerdo.''

''No, no lo voy a hacer. Pero tú y tu madre vais a estar a salvo, eso sí que te lo puedo prometer.''

''Lo sé,'' dijo Henry encogiéndose de hombros. ''Pero al fin y al cabo esto acabará saliendo a la luz, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿vas a tener que contarle al mundo que sales con mi madre? Esta gente tiene pruebas. Y no creo que se queden callados por mucho tiempo más.''

''Ya estaba previsto que lo dijéramos,'' dijo Regina. ''Íbamos a hacerlo público.''

''¿Ibais a hacerlo?'' dijo Henry con el ceño fruncido. ''Mamá nunca me dijo nada.''

Regina se mordió el labio. No había sabido que Emma aún no había hablado con Henry sobre los planes que tenían previstos en la próxima conferencia de prensa. Pero por supuesto que aún no le había contado nada, pensó Regina enfadada consigo misma. Henry había estado en Los Ángeles durante todo el tiempo que habían planeado la decisión final. No era algo que quisieras comunicar por teléfono.

''Eh, sí, había un plan, antes de que todo esto sucediera,'' dijo Regina, sabiendo que tenía que decirle algo más al expectante adolescente. ''¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te parece que la gente sepa que estamos juntas?''

''¿No nos tendremos que mudar a la Casa Blanca, no?'' preguntó Henry, un poco aprensivo ante qué respuesta debía dar. Un cine en casa era algo muy guay pero seguro que había muchas más desventajas que ventajas en el hecho de vivir en casa de la presidenta.

''No,'' dijo Regina. ''No vamos a anunciar algo así. Aún no estamos preparadas para dar ese paso. Creo que solo diremos que las dos tenemos una relación. Es mejor que el mundo lo oiga con nuestras propias palabras en vez de que se descubra y se convierta en un gran escándalo político. Así podremos controlar mucho mejor las noticias que hagan sobre nosotras. Lo único que va a cambiar de verdad es que ya no nos tendremos que esconder más.''

''Y que el mundo entero sabrá que eres lesbiana,'' remarcó Henry.

''Bisexual,'' le corrigió Regina, preguntándose si debería esperar a que Emma volviera para seguir esta conversación. Se sentía como si estuviera traspasando la barrera de lo que podía o no contarle al joven.

''Vale, guay,'' dijo Henry. ''Así que una vez tengamos a esta persona que está loca, ¿haréis vuestra relación pública?''

''¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?'' preguntó Regina.

''Claro,'' asintió Henry. ''Bueno, en la escuela será todo muy raro y la gente querrá saber qué se siente cuando tu madre sale con la presidenta. Pero no me importa quién lo sepa, no cuando mamá está súper contenta.''

''¿Está súper contenta?'' repitió Regina. Sabía que Emma era feliz cuando las dos estaban juntas. Al menos, eran felices cuando no había nadie de por medio amenazándolas. Pero oír que Emma era feliz, _súper_ feliz, con la relación que tenían y cuando estaba con su hijo era algo que le llegaba al corazón. Ella era una de las personas que hacía que Emma estuviera tan contenta.

''Ya ves,'' dijo Henry, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. ''Nunca la había visto así. Siempre está sonriendo y bromeando y me deja hacer lo que quiera. Es alucinante. Por favor, sigue haciéndola así de feliz. Hay un nuevo juego para la play que quiero comprarme y está catalogado para mayores de dieciocho años, pero si sigue tan enamorada de ti seguro que me lo acabará comprando.''

Regina no pudo contener la risa. ''Lo haré lo mejor que pueda,'' le prometió. Y era cierto. Iba a pasar el resto de su vida intentando que Emma fuera lo más feliz posible.

Pero primero había una maquilladora psicópata de la que hacerse cargo.


	36. Se revela el padre

Después del desayuno, Henry y su nuevo amigo asignado, un joven agente llamado Peter, se dirigieron a la sala de cine. Emma se quedó contenta de que su hijo no se estuviera quejando mucho con este arresto domiciliario. Ya tenía suficientes cosas por las que preocuparse, como por ejemplo las cuatro llamadas perdidas que había recibido mientras disfrutaba de sus tortitas.

Tanto Ruby como August habían intentado ponerse en contacto con ella, ya que se había corrido la voz de que esa mañana no iría a trabajar. Emma era una amante del trabajo, una _workaholic_ , y era raro en ella que se saltara un día de trabajo. Junto a las llamadas perdidas de Ruby también había mensajes, su amiga preguntándole qué estaba pasando. La mujer había sido testigo de ver cómo Graham se la llevaba la noche anterior y tenía la sospecha de que algo andaba mal. A juzgar por el mensaje de voz de August, él solo estaba cabreado.

Regina, por otro lado, no podía saltarse un día de trabajo. A pesar de que su novia y su hijo estuvieran bajo amenaza, Regina aún tenía muchas tareas presidenciales de las que hacerse cargo. Con un poco de suerte sólo tendría unas cuantas reuniones pero aún tenía que seguir yendo al Despacho Oval y continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

''Estaré bien,'' le aseguró Emma, al ver cómo Regina expresaba su arrepentimiento al tener que irse. ''Puede que me quede preparando algunas cosas para el programa de esta noche. A lo mejor cuando llegue la hora ya habremos acabado con esto y podré emitir mi programa a la misma hora de siempre. Y si me aburro, puedo bajar a la sala de cine y ver una película con Henry.''

El nuevo amigo de Emma era John, un hombre con una larga barba y en quién Graham confiaba plenamente. Ahora se encontraba en las afueras de la zona residencial, pero si Emma quería moverse por la casa él había sido su agente asignado para escoltarla.

''Aún así ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí contigo,'' dijo Regina. ''Hay alguien ahí fuera que amenaza con matarte.''

''Si, pero tu tienes a unos trescientos cincuenta millones de americanos para los que trabajar,'' le recordó Emma. ''Además, no hay ninguna forma de que alguien consiga colarse aquí dentro.''

''Cierto,'' dijo Regina. ''Si Graham me cuenta alguna novedad más te lo haré saber.''

Durante todo el día el Despacho Oval recibió noticias de los agentes del FBI y de la CIA. Graham vino para ponerla al día de que había podido reconstruir un perfil de quién era realmente Belle French o Belle Lacey. Mientras iban descubriendo más sobre la mujer que había dejado la nota de amenaza, seguían sin saber para quién trabajaba. Pero el hecho de que no estaba actuando sola era obvio. Sin ninguna cuenta bancaria registrada a su nombre, a parte de la que utilizaba para sus ganancias como trabajadora en la Casa Blanca, no había ninguna otra donde Belle Lacey existiera. Tendría que haber alguien más implicado, al menos en cuanto a la parte económica del plan.

No fue hasta el mediodía, casi a cuatro horas de la fecha límite que les había dado Belle, que se pudo hacer un gran avance. Regina en esos momentos se encontraba reunida con Kathryn, la jefa de gabinete poniéndola al día de los sucesos actuales. Se suponía que las dos iban a hablar sobre el inminente Tratado de Paz con una nación que acababa de salir de una guerra civil, pero en realidad estaban especulando sobre los motivos que habían llevado a Belle a hacer todo esto. Kathryn también había pasado numerosas horas con la mujer y no podía creerse todo lo que había pasado.

Graham llamó a la puerta del Despacho Oval e interrumpió su discusión sobre la mujer que podría haber estado trabajando en cubierta para alguna banda internacional de delincuentes. Cuando Regina vio aparecer a Graham y vio su cara supo que algo iba mal. Pero al menos había novedades, pensó. No saber nada más era aún peor.

''¿Qué es lo que sabéis?'' preguntó Regina cuando Graham se hubo sentado.

''El padre del bebé de Belle,'' dijo Graham. ''Uno de los vecinos se acuerda de él. Sus padres quisieron mantenerlo en secreto; aparentemente se sentían avergonzados de su hija y el hombre no les caía muy bien. Pero eran católicos así que no podían hacerla abortar.''

''¿Quién es?'' preguntó Regina. ''¿Están involucrados en esto?''

''Oh, yo diría que sí,'' contestó Graham. ''A nuestro agente se lo describieron como una persona bajita, con el pelo castaño, ojos oscuros, que caminaba con una ligera cojera y con ciertos aires de superioridad y autoridad. Siempre iba con traje. Nunca ofrecía una sonrisa. Y rondaba los veintitantos años cuando Belle se quedó embarazada. ¿Le recuerda a alguien?''

Regina asintió lentamente, pero se atrevió a confirmar sus sospechas. ''¿Le has enseñado una fotografía? ¿Han confirmado la identificación?''

Graham asintió sombriamente. ''Sí. Es obvio que han pasado casi treinta años pero nos han confirmado que era él. Robert Gold es el padre del bebé de Belle.''

''¿El jefe de la ANR está detrás de todo esto?'' dijo Kathryn soltando un jadeo.

''Eso creemos,'' asintió Graham. ''Por interés económico tendría sentido. Esa organización tiene los fondos suficientes como para orquestar todo esto. Gold es mucho más mayor que Belle pero sospechamos que se mudó a vivir con él después de que sus padres murieran. La vida privada de él siempre ha estado muy escondida. Vive en algún gran estado de las afueras de la ciudad, pero su estilo de vida no está muy documentado. Lo único que sabemos es que en su juventud tuvo un accidente mientras cazaba y eso le dejó una cojera permanente. Hay muchas probabilidades de que se hubiera llevado a vivir con él a su adolescente novia y su hijo sin que nadie se enterase.''

''¿Es ahí donde ahora se encuentra Belle?'' preguntó Regina.

''Tenemos a agentes que se están dirigiendo para allí, pero lo dudamos. Tendrán un plan que seguir después de la entrega del chantaje y no creo que se arriesguen a la posibilidad de que identifiquemos a las personas involucradas. Estarán resguardados en alguna casa. Estamos intentando seguir la información que tenemos sobre la ANR; las propiedades que tiene a su nombre, las cuentas bancarias.''

''Necesitamos encontrarlas. Pero ya,'' dijo Regina. ''Con todo ese dinero, tienen la capacidad de comprar lo que sea. Si llegan las cinco y aún no hemos cumplido sus demandas, hay muchas probabilidades de que intenten llevar a cabo su amenaza. ¿Podemos someter a la Casa Blanca a un cierre de emergencia?''

''La seguridad ya ha sido reforzada,'' contestó Graham. ''Si hacemos alguna cosa más la prensa sabrá que está pasando algo.''

''No me importa,'' dijo Regina. ''La seguridad de Emma y Henry es más importante que el hecho de que la gente se entere del chantaje sobre nuestra relación.''

Graham asintió. ''Por cierto, Zelena quiere verla.''

''Tenía una reunión para que hablásemos sobre el hecho de que Emma y yo haremos nuestra relación pública,'' dijo Regina, recordando de repente que le había pedido a Kathryn que organizara una reunión con su publicista para esta semana. ''Kat, ¿tu que crees?''

''Creo que tienes suerte de que nadie haya descubierto lo vuestro,'' razonó Kathryn. ''Hablar de tus planes con Zelena es algo que necesitabas hacer tarde o temprano, especialmente si Gold sabe lo de tu relación. Podrían utilizarlo en tu contra, para desacreditarte o para distraernos del plan que tienen, eso si asumimos que no sucumbirás a sus demandas.''

Regina no había pensado en eso. El jefe de la ANR podía distraer no sólo a la prensa sino también a Regina mediante la filtración de la noticia de que estaba saliendo con Emma. Aunque dudaba de que ese fuera su plan. Por lo que ella sabía, las imágenes eran más para amenazarla de que sabían quién era Emma, no de que iban a revelar la relación que compartían.

''Tienes razón,'' asintió Regina. ''Ahora me reuniré con ella. Quizás deba hacerlo público hoy mismo. Creo que cuanto antes mejor.''

Las cejas de Kathryn se alzaron. ''¿Por qué?''

''Porque eso hará que la atención se centre en Emma. Dejará de ser una ciudadana normal y corriente. Y eso hará que sea un blanco mucho más fácil y así podremos gestionar una medidas de seguridad más efectivas,'' dijo Regina. ''Además, eso le quitará poder a los chantajistas.''

''Sí, pero sus amenazas sobre Emma y Henry aún perduran,'' dijo Kathryn. ''Y ten en cuenta que estas personas han intentado matarte, eso asumiendo que el tiroteo de tu padre sólo fue un intento frustrado de asesinato. No parece importarles que una persona tenga un alto perfil de protección.''

''Debo admitir que eso es cierto, pero sigo creyendo que podremos proteger a Emma y a Henry mucho mejor cuando la gente sepa quienes son.''

''Podemos hacer eso, o se convertirán en los objetivos de otros chantajistas que quieran sacar beneficios económicos de la Casa Blanca,'' remarcó Kathryn.

''Los podemos proteger,'' dijo Regina, más para convencerse a sí misma que otra cosa. No sería capaz de perdonarse si algo le pasaba a Emma o a Henry. No había pasado mucho tiempo con el adolescente pero le había cogido cariño. Y el hecho de que fuera el hijo de Emma hacía que le saliera su lado protector. No, ni Emma ni Henry saldrían heridos bajo su cuidado.

''Debo irme,'' dijo Graham, comprobando su teléfono móvil. ''¿Necesita algo más de mi, presidenta?''

''¿Puedes pedirle a John que escolte a Emma hasta aquí por favor?'' dijo Regina. ''Creo que debería estar presente en mi reunión con Zelena. Vamos a tener que decidir cómo y cuándo informará al estudio.''

''Eres malvada,'' rió Kathryn. ''Poniendo a Emma en la misma sala que Zelena, alguien que sabes perfectamente que no va a estar nada de acuerdo con todo esto.''

Regina se encogió de hombros. ''Zelena trabaja para mi. Su trabajo es ayudarnos a encontrar la manera correcta de hacer algo, no decirnos lo que podemos hacer y lo que no. Tarde o temprano Emma y yo íbamos a hacerlo público. Necesitamos saber cómo salir de esta sin arruinar nuestras carreras.

* * *

Emma no podía parar de sentirse asombrada cada vez que entraba al Despacho Oval. La famosa sala, por la que tantos políticos habían pasado, la maravillaba. Y el hecho de que ahora estaba ahí de pie, con su novia al lado, no era más que un sueño hecho realidad. Aunque esa burbuja de felicidad explotó cuando Zelena fue informada de los planes que tenían y empezó a sacar en cara el tema del chantaje.

''Ni hablar,'' dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos. ''No podéis hacerlo público.''

''No estoy pidiendo tu permiso,'' contestó Regina, con severidad. ''Te estoy contando lo que va a pasar, y tu trabajo es ayudarnos a elaborar el comunicado de prensa correspondiente.''

''Oh claro. 'Hola América. Vuestra presidenta ahora es lesbiana. Oh, ¿y adivinad qué? Alguien está amenazando con matar a la primera dama de los Estados Unidos.' Sí, ni de coña, presidenta,'' dijo con sarcasmo.

''No vamos a dar detalles sobre lo del chantaje,'' contestó Regina. ''Y siendo sincera, eso no es de lo que queremos hablar en realidad. Sólo lo he mencionado porque los chantajistas tienen fotografías comprometedoras que podrían salir a la luz. Creo que debemos tener eso en cuenta.''

''¿Qué fotografías?'' preguntó Zelena.

Regina caminó hacia su escritorio y sacó de su cajón una copia de la fotografía. Zelena escaneó la imagen y miró a Emma, cuyas mejillas estaban muy rojas al darse cuenta de que Zelela la estaba viendo en ropa interior.

''¿Aún no las han filtrado?'' preguntó la británica.

''No,'' contestó Regina. ''Creo que esto se trata de hacerme saber que saben quién es Emma y lo que significa para mi. Quieren que anule la reforma sobre las armas.''

''Ya, porque desacreditándote con esto lo conseguirán,'' dijo Zelena con sarcasmo. ''Estas fotografías acabarán saliendo a la luz, que lo sepas. Los medios de comunicación pagarán millones por esta exclusiva.''

''August,'' dijo Emma, hablando por fin. ''Tienen los datos de contacto de él, ¿verdad? Seguramente que los tienen, ya que le dieron a él la información sobre lo de tu divorcio.''

''Traedlo aquí,'' le dijo Regina a Kathryn. ''Dile a Graham que necesitamos hablar ahora mismo con August Booth. Prométele una exclusiva con la Casa Blanca para atraerlo. Si la noticia sobre nuestra relación sale a la luz, al menos intentemos controlar un poco la información que dicen sobre nosotras.''

Kathryn asintió y se levantó, abandonando el despacho para hacer lo necesario y poder conseguir que el jefe del estudio de la NBC se dirigiese a la Casa Blanca para hablar personalmente con la presidenta.

''¿Vas a darle la exclusiva al hombre que le contó al mundo entero que te ibas a divorciar?'' preguntó Emma, antes de Kathryn se hubiera ido.

''No tenemos otra opción,'' dijo Regina.

''Tiene razón,'' dijo Zelena. ''Así estaremos quitándole el poder que pueda tener sobre esa fotografía. Si resulta ser verdad que August era su contacto ten por sentado que habrán planeado publicarla a través de él, y nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de llevarles ventaja. Tu y Emma podréis anunciar vuestra relación y así los chantajistas perderán influencia. Esa fotografía dejará de ser una exclusiva.''

''Su influencia está amenazando mi vida y la de mi hijo,'' dijo Emma cabreada. ''Y en mi opinión, comparado con eso, que el mundo sepa sobre lo mío con Regina y el hecho de que pueda perder mi trabajo es algo irrelevante. No me importa que se filtre la fotografía. Me preocupa la amenaza de muerte.''

''Estoy de acuerdo,'' dijo Regina. ''La amenaza aún sigue ahí. El chantaje debe de tener un segundo plan. Si no consiguen lo que quieren, y te aseguro que no lo harán, deberán de tener un plan B.''

''Quizás el plan es publicar las imágenes, distraer a los medios de comunicación y a vosotras del tener que mantener a Emma a salvo,'' dijo Zelena.

''Bueno, si ese es su plan, entonces no conseguirán nada,'' contestó Regina. ''O al menos nosotras seremos las primeras en hacerlo. Pero de ninguna manera voy a 'olvidarme' de proteger a la mujer a la que amo.''

Las cejas de Zelena se alzaron. ''¿Es por eso que haces todo esto? ¿Porque estás enamorada?''

''Vamos a hacerlo público porque no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse,'' dijo Regina. ''Si estuviera saliendo con un hombre no tendría que esconderme del mundo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser diferente? ¿Porque Emma es una mujer? Estamos en el 2021, por el amor de Dios.''

''Ey, ya sabes que estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso,'' dijo Zelena, alzando las manos a la defensiva. ''Pero también sabes que la homofobia sigue estando presente en América y en todo el mundo. Estas noticias no van a ser aceptadas de forma universal.''

''Ni tampoco lo ha sido la reforma sobre las armas,'' remarcó Regina. ''Estoy haciendo lo correcto, no intentar que todo el mundo esté contento. Esta reforma es crucial para el futuro de América. Emma no tiene nada que ver con mis programas políticos. Es una mujer que he conocido y de la cual me he enamorado. No voy a pedir perdón por eso, y si te soy sincera, estoy harta de esconderme. Estoy orgullosa de tener esta relación y no creo que tenga ninguna razón por la que negar mi identidad.''

Durante la última parte de ese discurso, se había girado hacia Emma, quién estaba sentada en el sofá con ella. Le sonrió a su novia, con las manos ahora entrelazadas en el hueco que había entre ellas. Zelena las observó, resignada ante el hecho de que iba a tener que hacer lo que Regina quería y considerando el plan que le proponía. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, juntas eran adorables.

''De acuerdo, hagámoslo,'' dijo Zelena. ''¿Quieres que le cuente todo esto a Sidney o se lo contarás tu?''

''Ya lo haremos Emma y yo. Las dos,'' dijo Regina. ''Quiero hacer esto juntas. A partir de ahora quiero que todo lo hagamos juntas.''

Emma se quedó sin respiración. No es que fuera la primera persona no empleada de la Casa Blanca que fuera a hablar de forma oficial en la sala de conferencias. Era el hecho de que Regina había dicho de forma muy efectiva que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Emma. Estaban enamoradas, Emma lo sabía. Pero oír a Regina hablar sobre su futuro hacía que su corazón se derritiera aún más. Ella aún no había manifestado con palabras sus propios deseos y sueños pero también había estado fantaseando con la posibilidad de pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

''¿Y qué pasa con el trabajo, Emma?'' preguntó Zelena, haciendo que ambas mujeres volvieran a prestarle atención, estaban demasiado embobadas mirándose la una a la otra.

''Si consigues traer a August aquí ya hablaré yo misma con él,'' admitió Emma. ''Hace muchos años que nos conocemos. Somos amigos. Le debo una explicación, que sepa la verdad.''

''Perderás tu trabajo,'' dijo Zelena. ''No creo que dejen que una corresponsal política tenga su propio programa cuando de mientras se acuesta con la presidenta.''

''Bueno en realidad,'' dijo Emma, mirando a Regina y recibiendo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza que le daba todo el permiso que necesitaba. ''Hay algo de lo que quiero que formes parte.''


	37. El rastro del chantajista

August se había sorprendido de la presencia de oficiales de la Casa Blanca en su despacho. ¿No había pasado ya por esto antes? No iba a revelar a su fuente de información. Y no tenían ningún derecho a forzarlo. Aunque dejó de hablar en cuanto el jefe del equipo le contó que la Casa Blanca sabía que había sido Belle Lacey quien le había pasado esa información. Una vez fue informado de que la presidenta había requerido hablar con él, se metió sin rechistar en el blindado coche. Y teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de agentes que le estaban esperando en la oficina, negarse a ir no era una opción.

Su fuente infiltrada, Belle, había estado en su mente durante semanas. La primera vez que se había acercado a él, había estado muy contento de que le diera la exclusiva. Ella se la había ofrecido casi allí mismo y el precio había sido insignificante. La cadena estaba encantada con ello y ese mes su sueldo había recibido un importante extra.

Aunque la reacción de Emma le irritaba. Aún no entendía por qué se negaba a contar la historia. Es cierto que era algo mucho más personal de lo que solía informar o comentar, pero tampoco es que la presidenta se divorciara fuera algo muy normal. Estaba siendo rencorosa, o eso creía. Le había proporcionado a su programa y a la cadena importantes índices de audiencia.

Y entonces se había empezado a preguntar si se había pasado un poco emitiendo las noticias. Era algo completamente personal, él lo sabía. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más raro se le hacía que esa fuente en particular se hubiera puesto en contacto con un extraño y le hubiera dado esa información. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué motivos tenía? No era por el dinero. August habría podido pagar perfectamente esa cantidad con el dinero de su bolsillo. Con el tiempo, el hombre no pudo evitar empezar a especular sobre si su cadena se había acabado convirtiendo en un peón más de todo este retorcido juego.

Los interrogatorios que había tenido que sufrir ya decían mucho sobre lo que estaba pasando. Había asumido que ya había acabado todo. Después de días negándose a hablar con los agentes que no paraban de preguntarle por el nombre de su fuente de información, no volvió a saber nada más. Pero ahora sabían su nombre: Belle Lacey. Eso significaba que estaban investigando. Y parecía ser que tenían novedades.

August caminó por los pasillos de la Casa Blanca, con un agente delante de él y otro detrás. A pesar de estar rodeado por tanta seguridad, fue capaz de disfrutar de la belleza y arquitectura que rodeaba el prestigioso edificio. Se dio cuenta de que lo llevaban directamente hacia el Despacho Oval, sin teléfono, porque se lo habían confiscado nada más llegar. Le dijeron que esperase, se sentó en la lujosa recepción y en menos de un minuto se encontró al lado de Graham.

''Emma,'' dijo él, asombrado de encontrar a Emma sentada al lado de la presidenta. Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en un sofá de color crema, y aparentemente habían estado esperándole.

''Hola August,'' dijo Emma, levantándose justo cuando la otra mujer hacía lo mismo.

''Señor Booth,'' dijo Regina. ''Gracias por venir.''

''P-presidenta,'' tartamudeó August, dando un paso adelante y recibiendo un apretón de la mujer más poderosa del mundo. ''¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me han traído aquí?'' Esa pregunta, a pesar de que estaban todos de pie, iba dirigida a la rubia.

Regina miró a Emma, y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, una clara indicación de que la joven mujer tenía permiso para hablar sobre el tema. Las dos mujeres se volvieron a sentar casi en sincronización y August se sentó en el sillón que había situado opuesto a ellas.

''August,'' empezó a decir Emma. ''¿Supongo que sabes por qué he llamado al estudio esta mañana para comunicar que no iría a trabajar, verdad?''

''Sí, Ruby me lo ha dicho,'' dijo August. ''¿Algo va mal?''

''Bien, bueno, antes de responderte a eso, hay algo que necesitas saber,'' dijo Emma, moviéndose inquieta en el asiento. ''Eh, Regina y yo tenemos una relación. Estamos saliendo. Somos pareja.''

El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta. Miró a la rubia que tenía delante de él y desvió la mirada hacia la presidenta, que estaba sentada calmadamente al lado de su corresponsal política. Los ojos de August volvieron a los de Emma, quién parecía estar esperando una respuesta.

''¿Estáis saliendo?'' dijo por fin.

''Sí,'' dijo Emma. ''Aunque, supongo que podría decirse que es mucho más que eso. Estamos enamoradas. Llevamos meses saliendo.''

''¿Enamoradas?'' repitió August.

''Sí,'' asintió Emma, buscando la mano de Regina para entrelazarla con la suya.

''Meses,'' dijo August lentamente, haciendo un cálculo mental. Su mirada se posó en Regina mientras contaba los meses atrás. ''¿Es por eso que usted se divorció? ¿Conoció a Emma y abandonó a su marido?''

''No,'' contestó Regina. ''Robin decidió abandonarme a mí. Usted ya está al tanto de la infidelidad. Aunque debo admitir que confié en Emma antes de que se emitieran las noticias sobre nuestro divorcio.''

''¿Confió en una corresponsal política y le contó que se estaba divorciando?'' dijo August con el ceño fruncido.

''Confié en alguien porque hacía tiempo que no sentía una conexión tan especial con una persona,'' dijo Regina. ''En esos momentos no estaba segura. Supongo que creía que era el principio de una bonita amistad, pero se convirtió en algo más. No tenía a nadie en la Casa Blanca con quién hablar, y Emma me ofreció algo parecido a una amiga cuando nos conocimos en su programa. Pero debo admitir que cuando las noticias salieron a la luz, dudé de la confianza que había puesto en la lealtad de Emma.''

Emma le dio un apretón a la mano de Regina. Hacía tiempo que había perdonado a Regina por haberla amenazado durante esa llamada de teléfono. Si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Regina, seguro que también habría sacado esas conclusiones. Después de todo, había sido pura coincidencia.

''¿Es por eso que te enfrentaste a mí?'' le preguntó August a su corresponsal política. ''¿Porque tu novia se había enfadado contigo y tu estabas molesta?''

''Primero de todo, en esos momentos ni siquiera era mi novia,'' dijo Emma de mala gana. ''Y segundo, no. Me enfadé contigo porque publicar esa historia era pasarse de la raya. Ya te lo dije en su momento y te lo vuelvo a decir ahora, no es de nuestra incumbencia informar sobre las vidas privadas de nuestros políticos.''

''No cuando tienes acceso directo a su vida privada desde las sábanas de sus camas, ¿no?'' dijo August también de mala gana. ''Apenas puedo considerar que estas en una posición como para ofrecer una información desde un punto de vista neutro, ¿me equivoco?''

Emma se enfurismó. ''Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde. Tengo una idea para un nuevo programa, ya que había imaginado que no te haría gracia que siguiera presentando mi programa actual. Pero antes de hablar de ello, hay una razón por la que te hemos traído aquí.''

''Ah, ¿que no es porque quisieras contarme lo de tu relación con la presidenta?'' dijo August, casi sorprendido. ¿Qué podría haber que fuera mucho más importante que eso?

''Está relacionado,'' dijo Regina. ''Usted necesita saberlo para entender la situación actual. Las vidas de Emma y Henry están amenazadas por Belle Lacey y la ANR. Están intentando chantajearme y utilizar mis sentimientos por Emma y su hijo para conseguir ventaja. Necesitamos su ayuda para encontrarla a ella y a Robert Gold, quien creemos que está llevando a cabo este gran plan para evitar que se apruebe mi reforma sobre las armas.''

August se volvió a quedar con la boca abierta. Él mismo había estado especulando sobre lo que hacía la Casa Blanca pero no se había llegado a imaginar este escenario. Emma saliendo con la presidenta. Emma y Henry amenazados de muerte. Que su fuente interna estuviera relacionada con la ANR y envuelta en actividades ilegales.

''¿Estáis...estáis seguras de que es ella?'' preguntó August.

Emma y Regina asintieron con firmeza.

''Ahora mismo no podemos dar más detalles pero necesitamos su ayuda,'' dijo Regina. ''Aprecio que acaba de recibir unas noticias un tanto chocantes pero solo tenemos unas horas de margen para encontrar a Belle y a Gold antes de que pasen a la acción.''

August giró la cabeza hacia Emma. ''¿Dónde está Henry?''

''Está aquí, está a salvo,'' le aseguró Emma, acordándose de que ellos alguna vez habían sido amigos. Cuando era joven, Henry solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el estudio y August había acabado cogiéndole cariño a su hijo.

''No sé qué decir,'' admitió August. ''Ya sabéis quién me vendió la historia. Supongo que también sabéis cómo obtuvo la información. No serviré de mucha ayuda.''

''El dinero,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Les pagó para conseguir la historia, verdad?''

''Cierto,'' dijo August, justo cuando Graham se movía para sentarse, uniéndose al pequeño grupo que mantenía esa conversación ahora que habían empezado a hablar sobre la investigación.

''¿Cómo le pagó?'' preguntó Graham, esperando a que hubiera un trazado donde poder rastrear el dinero y descubrir la cuenta corriente desde donde se habían hecho los movimientos.

''En efectivo,'' contestó August.

No hubo suerte, pensó Graham. Pero aún así, eso no significaba que estuvieran ante un callejón sin salida.

''¿Se lo dio en persona?''

''Por supuesto,'' asintió August. ''Las zonas de entrega de mercancía de contrabando sólo existen en las películas, ¿no? Además, no me fiaría de dejar veinte de los grandes en una basura para que otra persona lo recogiera.''

Así que eso es lo que valía su vida privada, pensó Regina. Veinte mil dólares. A veces odiaba a la prensa.

''¿Dónde se encontraron?'' preguntó el agente.

''En alguna parte de la Ruta 66,'' dijo August. ''En un parque. Creo que era Southside Park.''

''¿Qué pasó?'' presionó Graham.

''No mucho,'' admitió August. ''Era un sábado por la tarde. Nos encontramos en el perímetro del parque, justo al lado de los toboganes. Ella llegó antes que yo, estaba sentada en un banco. Llevaba gafas, creo recordar. Creí que era un poco raro ya que era un día un tanto nublado. Pero entonces supuse que si estábamos intercambiando información que venía directa de la Casa Blanca no querría ser reconocida. Hablamos. Y me dijo lo que sabía. Yo tomé notas. No tenía evidencias pero me explicó su posición y me enteré de que era su maquilladora. Entonces también me contó lo del comunicado de prensa que se había planeado.''

''¿Cómo supiste que ese lunes me tenías que mandar aquí?'' le interrumpió Emma.

''¿Cómo?'' dijo August con el ceño fruncido.

''Me hiciste venir aquí con Ruby,'' le recordó Emma. ''Nos dijiste específicamente que fuéramos nosotras las que viniéramos aquí, en vez de mandar al reportero que siempre enviamos para estas ocasiones. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabías que iba a ser la propia Regina quien hablase?''

August miró a 'Regina', casi sorprendido de que Emma pudiera llamar a la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos por su nombre de pila.

''Eh, sí, Belle me llamó esa mañana,'' confirmó él. ''Me dijo que la presidenta estaría en el estrado dando el comunicado. Comprendí que le daría un poco de profundidad a tu programa.''

Emma miró a Regina. La morena sonrió ligeramente, agradecida y aliviada de que su novia se hubiera quedado con su ética y no hubiese informado sobre la historia política más grande del año. Al menos, esperaba que eso continuara así y que esa historia no se viera sobrepasada por las muertes de la nueva novia de la presidenta y su hijo.

''¿Le llamó?'' dijo Graham, volviendo a su interrogatorio. ''¿Tiene su número de teléfono?''

''Por supuesto,'' contestó August. ''Así es como me dijo dónde encontrarme con ella.''

''Hemos investigado sus llamadas telefónicas,'' dijo Graham. ''No pudimos encontrar ningún número relacionado con Belle.''

August rodó los ojos. ''Ya, claro, por supuesto que no doy mi número personal a las fuentes confidenciales. Era un teléfono de prepago. Los uso todo el tiempo.''

''¿Todavía lo tiene?'' preguntó Graham.

''Sí, creo que si,'' dijo August. ''Tengo muchos.''

''Vamos a necesitar ese teléfono,'' dijo Graham. ''Pero volvamos a ese día en el parque. Después de que ella le contara todo, ¿qué sucedió?''

August se quedó pensativo. ''Se fue,'' dijo. ''Yo había ido allí en coche y cuando me di cuenta de que ella había venido caminando me ofrecí a llevarla. En esos momentos estaba chispeando y hacía mucho frío. Me sentí mal. Además, acababa de darle una bolsa llena de dinero en efectivo y no sabía si había alguien mirando. Accedió a acompañarme hasta donde tenía el coche aparcado y se metió dentro.''

''¿Donde la dejaste?'' preguntó Graham.

''No muy lejos,'' dijo August. ''Condujimos a cinco minutos de la Ruta 66, hacia Vienna. Me dijo que me parase antes de dejar atrás una escuela. La casa no era nada del otro mundo pero había un lujoso coche aparcado en la entrada. Recuerdo haber pensado que era raro que no hubiera conducido hasta el punto de encuentro. Si yo tuviera un Audi como ese, iría en coche a todos lados.''

''¿Recuerda qué modelo era? ¿O el nombre de la escuela?''

''Era un R8,'' dijo August, sin dudar. Ese coche había sido su preferido desde que había salido al mercado. ''Y respecto a la escuela, no sé, pero no había mucho más que cinco minutos de la escuela al parque. No creo que haya más, ¿no?''

''Vamos a seguir necesitando ese teléfono de prepago,'' dijo Graham, levantándose. ''¿Dónde está?''

August le contó en qué sitio de su despacho tenía guardados los teléfonos. Graham asintió dándole las gracias, y se excusó para abandonar la sala. Estaban cerca, podía notarlo. Iban a encontrar a Belle y Gold y a eliminar la amenaza que había sobre Emma y Henry. Después de tantas semanas y meses no había podido evitar cogerle cariño a esos dos. Y había jurado proteger a Regina con su propia vida. Y eso, también incluía proteger su mandato y su corazón.

La mujer también podía notar que estaban haciendo progreso. Por fin. Esta era la pista que los llevaría hacia Belle y el señor Gold. Una vez supieran donde se encontraban, la amenaza desaparecería. Emma y Henry estarían a salvo.

''Así que, ¿ahora qué?'' preguntó August, mirando a la pareja.

''Tendrá que quedarse aquí,'' dijo Regina. ''Haré que lo acompañen a su habitación, donde podrá comer y beber algo. Emma y yo iremos a preparar cómo dirigirnos a la prensa.''

''¿Por lo de la amenaza de muerte?''

''Sobre nuestra relación,'' dijo Emma. ''Vamos a hacerlo público.''

''¿Hoy?'' dijo August, con las cejas alzadas. ¿No tenían suficiente ya con lo que estaba sucediendo como para crear otro escándalo político?

''Íbamos a hacerlo la semana que viene,'' dijo Emma. ''Iba a hablar contigo el próximo lunes sobre una nueva idea para el programa, antes de la rueda de prensa. Quería decírtelo yo en persona, como habrás podido comprobar. Cuando todo el mundo sepa lo mío con Regina, cualquier tipo de imparcialidad que hayan podido tenido hacia mí se verá perdida.''

''¿Tienes un nuevo programa en mente?''

Emma asintió. ''Y a una nueva productora ejecutiva. Muy independiente, por cierto.''

Regina rió con malicia. Zelena había sido muy clara en cuanto al nuevo programa de Emma: esa idea sólo sería viable si ella se convertía en un miembro fijo del equipo de producción. La presidenta no estaba segura de si su publicista iba a ser capaz de llevar a cabo sus dos roles, pero también esperaba que la necesidad de tener Zelena a su lado se viera reducida una vez todo estuviera resuelto.

''Bien,'' dijo August. ''Bueno, pues entonces no puedo esperar a escuchar esa idea.''

''¿Significa eso que no estoy despedida?'' preguntó Emma.

August dejó escapar una risa. ''Sabes tan bien como yo que la cadena no te despedirá, Emma. Eres nuestra mejor correspondiente política y tu programa tiene la audiencia más alta de todos los programas que comparten el mismo formato que el tuyo. Puede que me molestase la forma en qué trataste la historia del divorcio, pero al menos ahora entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Y si de verdad quieres presentarme una opción alternativa, no sé porque no deberías seguir con el Show de Swan. Supongo que ahora tendrás acceso a invitados con mucho más caché.

Sus ojos se posaron en Regina, quien estaba asintiendo con la cabeza. Ya habían hablado sobre esa posibilidad y Regina había aceptado a hacer apariciones más regulares en el programa. Si esto iba a ir sobre cómo funcionaban las políticas de EEUU, entonces era de esperar que la presidenta apareciera con frecuencia. Además, Emma ahora tenía una variedad diferente de tácticas con las que poder persuadir a Regina para que apareciera. La mayor parte de esas tácticas se basaban en conseguir que las dos estuvieran desnudas.

''No pretendo ser grosera y despacharlo, señor Booth,'' dijo Regina. ''Y ciertamente aprecio que haya sido de gran ayuda con la información que nos ha proporcionado. Con suerte seremos capaces de asegurarnos de que Emma y Henry ya no estén en peligro. De todos modos, Emma y yo tenemos que preparar el comunicado de prensa. No es algo muy común que la presidenta haga una comparecencia y le cuente al mundo que tiene una relación con una mujer. Mi consultora política está a punto de llegar para ayudarnos a prepararnos para el inminente escándalo.''

A pesar de que August lo entendía, y sabía que lo mantendrían en la Casa Blanca durante horas, no podía evitar estar ligeramente molesto de perderse la repercusión del comunicado. Regina tenía razón, esto iba a dar paso a noticias sin precedentes y él no iba a estar ahí en la cadena para ver cómo se emitían.

''Lo entiendo, pero tengo una petición para usted,'' dijo August. ''Al ver que he cooperado sin problemas, como ha podido ver, me preguntaba si podría tener la exclusiva del chantaje.''

Regina le echó una mirada a Emma. ¿Es que este hombre no dejaba de pensar en su trabajo? Ellas dos ni siquiera habían discutido sobre los detalles del chantaje. Si todo se podía solucionar en silencio, entonces no había ningún motivo para que la gente supiera que había sucedido.

''Cuando todo se haya resuelto y estemos seguros de que Emma y Henry están a salvo,'' dijo Regina después de unos segundos, ''¿qué le parece si hago una aparición en el programa de Emma, en su formato habitual, explicando lo que pasó? Podemos utilizar esa oportunidad para dar paso al renovado enfoque que podría tener el nuevo programa.''

''Trato hecho,'' dijo August, alzando la mano para darle un apretón a la de Regina. ''Asumiendo que yo acepte la propuesta de Emma, claro.''

''¿Y si la aceptaras ahora mismo?'' sugirió Emma.

August rió. ''Ni de coña, Swan. Esperaré hasta que me presentes los documentos de propuesta, gracias.''

Regina se levantó y se movió hacia la puerta. A uno de los agentes de Graham se le asignó que condujera a August hacia una sala sin ocupar para que le dieran de comer. Insistió en que no le dejaran solo. Puede que August les hubiera ayudado pero aún formaba parte de los medios y ella no quería arriesgarse a que se filtrase la historia antes de que la Casa Blanca estuviera preparada.

Una vez estuvieron solas de nuevo, se sentó en el sofá con Emma y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó Emma, preocupada.

''Exhausta,'' admitió Regina. ''Y asustada. Pero nos estamos acercando, ¿no?''

Emma se acercó más y rodeó a Regina con sus brazos. ''Estaré bien, ya lo verás. Garaham va a seguir el rastro de esos dos locos y Henry y yo estaremos a salvo. Podremos volver a nuestro apartamento y todo volverá a la normalidad.''

''No quiero que vuelvas allí,'' dijo Regina con la voz amortiguada por los hombros de Emma.

La rubia se quedó de piedra. Regina, al notar lo que había dicho, se separó, pidiendo disculpas. ''No quería decir...no estoy diciendo que...no te estaba pidiendo -''

''Regina, me encanta estar aquí contigo,'' la interrumpió Emma, sin necesidad de esperar a que la morena acabara sus frases porque había entendido perfectamente a qué se refería. ''Te quiero. Pero ahora mismo no puedo mudarme. Tengo que pensar en Henry y también en el hecho de que ser la pareja de la presidenta me convertiría en la primera dama. Lo siento pero no estoy en una posición como para poder dejar mi carrera y aceptar ese rol. Todavía no.''

''Ya tengo a alguien que hace el rol de primera dama,'' remarcó Regina. Después de que Robin se fuera, las tareas que debía de haber realizado el esposo de la presidenta habían sido reasignadas. ''Pero lo entiendo. Y no te estaba pidiendo que te mudaras conmigo. Simplemente que te echaré de menos cuando te tengas que ir.''

''Yo también te echaré de menos,'' le aseguró Emma. ''Aunque prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo porque queremos, no porque alguien está amenazando con matarnos.''

A pesar de oír eso, Regina soltó una seca carcajada. ''Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Pero ahora, ¿podemos volver a lo que vamos a decirle a la nación entera sobre nuestra relación?''

Recordando lo que debían hacer, Emma asintió. ¿De verdad iba a plantarse frente América, frente al mundo entero, y anunciar que tenía una relación con la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos? Miró a Regina, quien ahora repasaba las cortas anotaciones que ya habían hecho para la conferencia de prensa, y al verla sintió que su corazón latía más rápido.

Había sido toda una revelación el saber que Regina usaba gafas para leer. A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, verla con esas gafas le hacía sentir un calor entre sus piernas. Pero no era la pura pasión que sentía por Regina lo que hacía latir el corazón de Emma. No, era la sobrecogedora y maravillosa sensación de cariño que podía sentir cada vez que miraba a su novia o pensaba en ella.

''Vamos a ello,'' dijo Emma, inclinándose para revisar las anotaciones de Regina mientras se ponían manos a la obra y elaboraban un borrador con todos los detalles que darían en la conferencia de prensa que había programada en menos de una hora.


	38. La sala de conferencias

''Sabes,'' dijo Mal, observando a la pareja que tenía delante, ''creo que eres la primera presidenta que ha creado un escándalo político así de grande en su primera presidencia.''

''Supongo que es bueno saber que gracias a esto te estás ganando el sueldo,'' dijo Regina encogiendo los hombros.

No le importaba que la decisión de hacer pública su relación le hubiera generado más trabajo a su consultora política. Para eso estaba Mal, ¿no? Y ella y Emma no iban a mantener su relación en secreto sólo para que esa mujer, quien era la mejor haciendo su trabajo, no tuviera que trabajar.

''Haciendo esto y mucho más,'' dijo Mal a regañadientes mientras leía el discurso que Regina y Emma habían preparado durante las dos últimas horas.

No era un comunicado muy largo, pero el proceso de redacción se había visto interrumpido numerosas veces por Graham, que había aparecido para ofrecer nuevas actualizaciones sobre el proceso de investigación.

Se había identificado la casa a la cual Belle había acudido después de su encuentro con August. El Audi R8 solía estar aparcado en el vecindario y al equipo no le había llevado mucho tiempo encontrar la propiedad residencial en la que normalmente se aparcaba ese coche. Excepto que, ese día, no había ningún coche en el aparcamiento. Una rápida búsqueda por la base de datos del FBI confirmó que, efectivamente, la casa era propiedad de Robert Gold. Varios equipos habían sido enviados hacia las otras tres propiedades que tenía el miembro de la ANR a su nombre, incluidas dos propiedades en dos grandes estados: una en Pensilvania y la otra en Míchigan, y una mansión en Nueva York.

''¿Así que, estás de acuerdo con esto o no?'' preguntó Regina después de unos segundos en silencio.

''Bueno, supongo que bastará,'' dijo Mal, devolviéndole la tableta donde estaba abierto el documento. ''Tampoco es que haya una forma mejor de decirlo.''

''¿El hecho de que tengo una relación amorosa y muy sana con una mujer?'' dijo Regina de mala gana. No se había esperado que Mal fuera el tipo de persona que se tomaba esa noticia a malas. No estaba segura de si era por que le preocupaba el inminente escándalo político o porque de verdad no estaba de acuerdo con la relación entre ellas.

Mal tuvo el detalle de sonrojarse al darse cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus palabras. El color en las mejillas de la consultora política resaltaba su blanquecina piel mientras se apresuraba a rectificar el malentendido.

''Presidenta, eso no es lo que quería decir. No tengo ningún problema en que tu y la señorita Swan tengáis una relación. Mi preocupación no es algo personal. Simplemente estoy imaginándome cómo el resto de americanos va a tomarse esta noticia. A pesar de que es imposible quitarte de tu puesto, me temo que esto traerá una oleada de ataques por parte de los ciudadanos más conservativos y puede que otros políticos utilicen esto para desacreditarte.''

Regina asintió. Sabía lo que se avecinaba. Sabía que las próximas semanas, o incluso los próximos meses, iban a ser difíciles y que se enfrentaría a numerosas preguntas. Pero merecería la pena. Ser capaz de estar con Emma en público, que las dos no tuvieran que esconderse, merecía la pena crear un escándalo político.

También esperaba que la noticia distrajera a Gold, Belle y a quien fuera que también estuviera involucrado en sus planes. Los chantajistas aún no habían publicado las imágenes pero si tenían intención de usarlas como presión, entonces pronto se encontrarían decepcionados. Quizás esto sería lo suficientemente entretenido para que el equipo de Graham pudiera atraparlos, allí donde estuvieran, y ponerle fin a la amenaza.

''Bueno, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y hablando como presidenta que saldrá del armario declarándose bisexual, y haciéndolo después de haber anunciado su divorcio, ¿cómo crees que lo llevaremos?'' preguntó Regina.

Mal no pudo evitar reírse. ''Si hay alguien que pueda sobrevivir a esto, esa eres tú. Va a ser difícil, pero no hay ninguna razón legal que te impida seguir como presidenta. Simplemente vamos a tener que trabajar más en recuperar los votos que puede que perdamos. La gente no va a tomarse tu nuevo estilo de vida con mucha alegría y puede que pidan que te retires.''

''Regina,'' dijo Emma con suavidad. No había hablado desde que Mal se había unido a ellas. Sinceramente, esa mujer le daba mucho miedo. ''¿Estás segura de esto?''

Un par de ojos marrones se posó sobre unos preocupados ojos verdes. Con todo el drama que se había generado y toda la presión bajo la que estaban, no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre las repercusiones que tendrían las noticias sobre la vida de Regina. A pesar de que Emma ya tenía un plan para continuar con su carrera, Regina a penas podía hacer algo ante la reacción del público. Para ser sinceros, tampoco podían predecir cómo se iban a tomar las noticias. Pero Emma temía que las consecuencias afectarían a Regina a nivel personal y que pudieran herirla.

''Por supuesto que estoy segura,'' sonrió Regina. ''No tengo dudas sobre contarle al mundo que estoy enamorada de la mujer más alucinante, preciosa, inteligente y preocupada que he conocido nunca. ¿Por qué? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?''

''No,'' dijo Emma rápidamente. ''No sobre nosotras, claro. Pero, ¿qué pasa si esta información tiene mucho más impacto en tu presidencia de lo que ambas predecimos? ¿Y si te obligan a abandonar tu mandato? ¿Y si tus avances legislativos se ven bloqueados por políticos homófobos? ¿Y si los próximos tres años siguientes se convierten en una pesadilla para ti?''

''Eso no pasará, Emma,'' le aseguró la morena. ''Y si pasa, valdrá la pena.''

''Yo no valgo más que el hecho de asegurarnos de que los americanos queden satisfechos,'' le dijo Emma. ''Vas a hacer cosas maravillosas, Regina. ¿Y si tu habilidad de seguir con todas las promesas que hiciste durante tu campaña se ve comprometida con el público dándote la espalda?''

''Creo que no tienes mucha fe en este país,'' dijo Regina. ''Estamos a 2021. Se han hecho grandes progresos durante estas últimas décadas. Puede que la homofobia siga existiendo, pero si lo comparamos a cómo solía ser la sociedad, creo que está en su mejor momento. ¿Y tienes idea de la influencia que tendrá esto en la comunidad LGBTQ+? Ver cómo damos la cara delante del mundo entero y le decimos orgullosas a la gente que tenemos una relación, espero que esto inspire a otros para que se atrevan a hacer lo mismo.''

''Supongo que en eso tienes razón,'' admitió Emma. Ella había tardado mucho en contarle a sus padres adoptivos que era lesbiana. De hecho, fue Neal la primera persona que la había animado a que quizás su sexualidad era la razón por la cual ese matrimonio no estaba funcionando. No había estado segura de contarle a sus padres y amigos que se sentía atraída por las mujeres. Lily, por otra parte, era todo lo contrario a ella y no le había costado nada decirle a todo el mundo que era lesbiana. Si ella y Regina eran la razón por la cual la gente de todas las partes del mundo se animaba a salir del armario, entonces quizás algo bueno podría salir de todo este escándalo político. Eso, y que no se tendría que escaquear más para ver a su novia.

''¿Seguro que tu estás de acuerdo con esto?'' preguntó Regina. ''Porque una vez entremos en esa sala de conferencias, no habrá vuelta atrás.''

''Estoy segura si tu también lo estás,'' asintió Emma.

''Vale, entonces en este caso voy a tener que llamar a Robin para decirle lo que vamos a anunciar. Puede que me haya sido infiel pero eso no significa que deba enterarse de todo esto a través de las noticias. ¿Puedes esperarme aquí un momento?''

''Claro,'' dijo Emma. ''Yo debería ir a decírselo a Neal antes de que salga en las noticias. Y luego tengo que prepararme mentalmente para contarle al mundo entero que estoy saliendo con la presidenta.''

''¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto conmigo?'' preguntó Regina. ''Yo misma puedo leer el comunicado si lo prefieres.''

''Ni de coña,'' dijo Emma, inclinándose y dándole un rápido beso. ''Estamos juntas en esto, ¿o no?''

''Siempre,'' dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

* * *

El flash de las cámaras se disparó nada más abrir la puerta. Saber que iba a ser la propia presidenta quién hiciera este comunicado de última hora había atraído a muchos reporteros más de lo habitual. Mientras entraban en la sala, Emma iba detrás de ella. Hubo una fracción de segundo en la que se pudo oír un completo silencio y luego una ronda de murmullos. La rubia sabía muy bien que en su campo era una cara conocida y era normal ser reconocida, pero el hecho de que la mitad de los reporteros que había en esas sala fueran sus compañeros había causado un interés y una especulación inmediata.

Emma estaba nerviosa, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a tener delante una cámara de televisión en directo cada noche. Podía notar como tenía la boca seca mientras se subía al estrado junto a Regina. Otros miembros del equipo de Regina también comparecían en el acto y detrás de ellas. A escondidas, o al menos sin que la prensa lo viera, Regina entrelazó sus dedos con los de Emma. Aunque sus miradas permanecieron observando lo que tenían delante.

''Buenas tardes,'' dijo Regina cuando se hizo el silencio.

Incontables caras se quedaron mirando expectantes al dúo, con los micrófonos y grabadoras en dirección a ellas, listas para capturar las noticias que iban a ser divulgadas a cada persona de esa sala.

''Gracias por venir hoy ante este aviso tan precipitado,'' continuó diciendo Regina. ''Tengo un breve discurso que me gustaría ofrecerles ahora mismo. Las preguntas las dejaremos para el final.''

Mal había estado insegura de dejar que les hicieran preguntas, pero Zelena había remarcado que si las dos mujeres dejaban un corto tiempo para responder algunas de las preguntas más requeridas, podrían reducir la especulación mediática. Emma había estado de acuerdo con responder a esas preguntas, pero ambas mujeres sabían que podrían enfrentarse a algunas para las cuales no tuvieran una respuesta muy apropiada.

''La mayor parte de ustedes sabe quién es la mujer que tengo a mi lado,'' empezó a decir Regina. ''Emma Swan es una corresponsal política de la NBC y es la presentadora del Show de Swan. También resulta ser mi pareja.''

La sala enloqueció. Los flashes aparecieron de cada ángulo de esa habitación, como si quisieran capturar el momento de esa revelación. Los reporteros empezaron a gritar preguntas, algunos incluso se levantaron para que se les escuchara mejor. Sidney Glass se apartó de la parte trasera de la sala para dar un paso adelante y pedir un poco de orden. Como secretario de prensa que era, normalmente disfrutaba de tener el control con los reporteros, Aunque hoy, hizo falta al menos más de un minuto para que se calmaran, por lo que Regina aprovechó y continuó.

''Después de conocer a la señorita Swan en su programa, en febrero, nos hicimos amigas. Esta amistad se convirtió en algo más fuerte y yo empecé a enamorarme de ella. Hemos estado juntas durante tres meses y ha llegado la hora de contarle a América y al mundo entero nuestra relación. Soy la primera mujer que es Presidenta de los Estados Unidos. Hace un par de meses atrás, me convertí en la primera mujer presidenta en pasar por un divorcio mientras mantenía mi cargo. Y ahora soy la primera presidenta en ser abiertamente bisexual. Estamos a 2021 y la señorita Swan y yo creemos que nuestra relación no es algo que debamos esconder o por la cual debamos estar avergonzadas. El amor se presenta en formas diferentes y esperamos que América sepa aceptar nuestra relación y no deje que los perjuicios afecten la opinión que tengan sobre nosotras.

''Sigo siendo la presidenta. Sigo siendo la misma mujer que votaron. Sigo teniendo los mismos propósitos, aspiraciones y objetivos para lo que me queda de mandato. Mi amor por la señorita Swan de ninguna forma afectará mi habilidad para realizar mi trabajo, pero he decidido anunciar nuestra relación porque queremos ser sinceras con el público Americano. Y en cuanto a eso, ahora abriré el turno de preguntas. Responderemos con honestidad todas aquellas preguntas que sean apropiadas y respetuosas.''

Las voces de los reporteros volvieron a sonar por toda la sala, levantando sus manos y alzando la voz para que se les escuchara. Sidney volvió a tomar el control, insistiendo en que todos se sentaran, antes de señalar a uno de las reporteras que sabía que era de fiar y que no se pasaría de la raya.

''Presidenta,'' empezó a decir la veterana mujer. ''¿Cómo cree que esta relación afectará a su reputación entre los ciudadanos?''

''No soy ingenua,'' dijo Regina. ''Sé que habrá una serie de reacciones al conocerse que la presidenta es bisexual. Pero por lo que yo sé, mi relación y mi actitud hacia mi trabajo y los ciudadanos a los que juré proteger no ha cambiado. Está en las manos de la gente de América el decidir si desean que mi relación afecte la imagen que tenían sobre mí.''

Se levantaron muchas manos más. Sidney señaló a otro reportero en el que confiaba, mientras escaneaba la sala para decidir quién sería el próximo en poder hacerle una pregunta a Regina. Había una gran número de manos levantadas por gente que, él sabía muy bien, era conocida por tener una actitud incontrolable.

''¿Cómo afectará esta noticia a la comunidad LGBTQ+?'' preguntó el hombre.

''Espero que de forma positiva,'' dijo Regina. ''Emma y yo sólo somos dos personas completamente normales que simplemente se han enamorado. La única diferencia es que ambas tenemos trabajos que requieren tener un perfil público. Pero esperamos que esto sea una representación de cómo el amor puede suceder donde sea y entre cualquiera. Quienquiera que seas, a quienquiera que ames, no hay nada por lo que estar avergonzado.''

La tercera persona que escogió Sidney era alguien que conocía muy bien. Lo que no sabía era que había ocupado el puesto de Emma muchos años atrás de que ella llegase, y aún le tenía rencor guardado a la rubia por el simple hecho de que lo habían reemplazado por ella.

''Emma,'' dijo él, dirigiéndole una fría y calculadora mirada a su compañera. ''Tu programa tiene una audiencia muy alta. ¿Estás utilizando a la presidenta para alcanzar el estrellato mediante este tipo de exclusivas políticas que puedes conseguir estando entre sus piernas?''

Regina abrió la boca para decir algo pero Mal y Zelena se adelantaron y dieron un paso adelante para protestar por la pregunta, pero Emma fue más rápida que todas.

''No,'' contestó Emma. ''La presidenta no me habla del trabajo de esa forma. Somos una pareja normal, y durante el tiempo que pasamos juntas nuestras conversaciones no giran entorno a la política. Mi audiencia es alta porque se me da bien mi trabajo.''

''Señorita Swan,'' la llamó otro reportero sin que le dieran permiso. ''¿Va a mudarse a la Casa Blanca?''

''De momento no,'' dijo Emma. ''Sólo llevamos tres meses juntas y eso sería dar un paso muy grande en nuestra relación.''

''¿Así que no se va a convertir usted en la primera dama?''

Regina miró a Sidney, comunicándole en silencio que necesitaba volver a mantener el control sobre los reporteros que no paraban de dar voces.

''No, no lo seré,'' dijo Emma.

''Ya tenemos a alguien que realiza las tareas que tendría que hacer una primera dama,'' le recordó Regina a los presentes. ''La señorita Swan seguirá con su trabajo en la NBC y planea seguir haciéndolo en un futuro.''

''No más preguntas alzando la voz, por favor,'' dijo Sidney, acercándose más a los reporteros y acusándolos con la mirada. ''Esperad el turno de palabra o seréis escoltados fuera de la sala.'' Seleccionando a otro reportero de confianza, asintió al hombre que tenía la mano levantada.

''¿Cómo va a seguir siendo una corresponsal política con criterio objetivo siendo la novia de la presidenta?''

Otra pregunta para Emma. Regina le dio un apretón a la mano de Emma, pidiéndole perdón en silencio por la tralla de preguntas que estaba sufriendo. El pulgar de Emma acarició la mano de Regina, como si le estuviera asegurando 'estoy bien'.

''Como ya he dicho, Regina y yo no hablamos mucho sobre política,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero voy a reunirme con la NBC para hacer un cambio de formato. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora.''

''¿Preguntas para la presidenta?'' dijo Sidney, dándose cuenta de que la conversación se había volcado únicamente hacia la rubia. Docenas de manos aún seguían alzadas así que señaló otra cara conocida.

''¿Le ha sido infiel a su marido?''

Regina había estado esperando esa pregunta, pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse enfurismada. ''No, no lo he sido. Y como bien saben ustedes, Robin me fue infiel seis años atrás. A pesar de sentirme traicionada, no suelo actuar de esa forma. Emma y yo nos conocimos después de que el divorcio fuera tramitado pero nada pasó antes de que los papeles fueran firmados.''

Otro reportero recibió la señal de Sidney para que formulara su pregunta, pero se estaba quedando sin gente que supiera que era de fiar y que por lo tanto preguntaran algo inapropiado.

''¿Por qué le mintió al pueblo americano sobre su sexualidad?''

''No mentí,'' dijo Regina. ''Emma es la primera mujer por la que me he sentido atraída y es la primera mujer con la que he intimado.'' Las mejillas de Emma se sonrojaron. Esperaba que el maquillaje que le habían aplicado cubriera su vergüenza. ''Durante los primeros cuarenta años de mi vida me he identificado como heterosexual. Pero ahora me considero bisexual.''

''¿Y tu, Emma?'' llegó otra pregunta sin que nadie le hubiera dado permiso al reportero.

''Soy lesbiana,'' dijo Emma.

''Pero tiene un hijo.''

La mirada de Emma se posó en el reportero de la NBC, preguntándose a sí misma qué relevancia tenía esa pregunta.

''Sí tengo un hijo,'' contestó Emma. ''Estuve casada con un hombre durante mi juventud, a los veintitantos. De todos modos, no me considero bisexual porque esa relación la tuve porque la sociedad esperaba eso de mí. No me encontraba en buen lugar como para aceptar mi atracción por las mujeres así que hice lo que pensaba que tenía que hacer. No me arrepiento de ese matrimonio porque me trajo a mi hijo, pero no puedo asegurar que amase a su padre de la misma forma en que ahora amo a Regina.''

Emma podía notar la mirada de Regina, y sabía que si miraba a su izquierda podría encontrarse con la enamorada mirada que le dirigía, pero si se giraba, sabía que el momento en que sus miradas se encontrasen sería foto de portada en todos lo periódicos del mundo al día siguiente. ¿Tan malo sería? Pero antes de que pudiera girarse a mirar a su novia, Sidney dejó que hicieran otra pregunta.

''Presidenta, ¿tiene planes para cambiar las leyes que aseguren la igualdad y derechos de la comunidad LGBTQ+?''

''Siempre he planeado hacerlo,'' dijo Regina. ''Los derechos de la comunidad LGBTQ+ fueron parte de mi campaña electoral. Siempre he apoyado a la comunidad y el hecho de que estas últimas semanas me haya identificado como una de ellos no cambia nada. Ahora me considero bisexual, pero mi opinión sobre la igualdad no ha cambiado en nada. Sigo manteniendo la promesa que hice para mejorar las leyes y los derechos de la comunidad. Es uno de los objetivos que planeo conseguir durante los próximos años.''

''¿Así que no deja su puesto como presidenta?''

Los ojos de Emma se posaron con furia sobre los del reportero que se había levantado para formular su pregunta. Regina lo observó durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

''¿Usted cree que debería hacerlo señor….?'' se pausó, esperando a que el hombre dijera su nombre.

''Hatter. Jefferson Hatter, de Fox News. Y sí, no creo que la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos deba ser lesbiana. O es más, divorciada.''

''O una mujer, claro que si,'' dijo Regina, con la mirada fría y con sarcasmo. ''Señor Hatter, primero de todo, me gustaría reiterar que, ya que la prensa insiste tanto en encasillar mi sexualidad, me considero bisexual. Segundo, mi divorcio salió a la luz después de que mi marido me traicionara y rompiera los votos matrimoniales. Intentamos solucionarlo pero no lo conseguimos. Y por lo que a mi respecta, soy una presidenta mucho mejor, mucho más centrada y mucho más dedicada desde que dejé de vivir bajo el mismo techo que el hombre que me partió el corazón.'' Los dedos de Emma apretaron con fuerza los de Regina. La morena podía sentir como su roto corazón se reconstruía un poquito más, como lo hacía cada vez que Emma le mostraba su amor.

''Y por último, no, no dejaré mi cargo como presidenta. Fui elegida por mis promesas de campaña, mi visión política y mis intenciones por arreglar esta gran nación. Ninguno de esos aspectos ha cambiado para mi. Sigo siendo la misma persona que escogieron seis meses atrás. Tengo intención de seguir con todas las promesas de mi programa electoral. El hecho de que mi corazón ahora pertenezca a una mujer no tiene ningún poder sobre cómo intento gobernar este país. Si los americanos no están contentos con cómo elijo vivir mi vida, entonces tienen todo el derecho a no votarme cuando vengan las próximas elecciones en 2024. De todos modos, por ahora no he hecho nada que me fuerce a dejar el cargo que ocho millones de americanos escogieron darme. Gracias por su tiempo. No vamos a responder más preguntas.''

Regina y Emma abandonaron el estrado con las manos unidas. Escuchaban las voces de los reporteros por todo el pasillo, que se vieron silenciadas al cerrar la puerta detrás de los últimos integrantes de su equipo. Fue ahí cuando Regina dejó de andar y abrazó con fuerza a Emma. La rubia le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo como la morena temblaba en sus brazos.

''¿Estás bien?'' murmuró Emma en su oreja.

''Sí,'' contestó Regina, posando un beso en el cuello de Emma, sin que nadie lo viera, gracias al largo pelo de Emma, que hacía de cortina. ''Eso ha sido bastante intenso.''

''Ambas lo habéis hecho muy bien,'' dijo Mal, moviéndose hacia la pareja. ''El siguiente paso es reaccionar a la forma en que los medios informarán de esta historia. Vamos a necesitar rastrear con cuidado cualquier información que publiquen o emitan.''

''¿Quieres que nos sentemos para esto?'' preguntó Regina. ''Tu conocimiento sobre la industria de la comunicación podría ser de ayuda.''

''En realidad, quería ir a ver a Henry,'' dijo Emma. ''Puede que ahora mismo ya haya visto demasiadas películas. Calculo que podría intentar persuadirlo para que pruebe esa pista de baloncesto y haga un poco de ejercicio. Seguro que Peter será capaz de practicar algunos tiros con él. Me uniré a vosotras dentro de unos minutos.''

Regina asintió y besó a Emma en la mejilla. Se sentía raro pero era lo correcto, el poder hacer muestras de cariño en público. Yéndose cada una por un lado, Regina volvió a su despacho, donde Mal, Zelena y Kathryn se sentarían y revisarían todo lo que estaba siendo publicado sobre el reciente comunicado de prensa. Emma se dirigió hacia la sala de cine con John, su sombra.

Nunca había estado en un cine e hizo una nota mental para tener allí una cita con Regina. ¿Podría llamarse cita si era dentro de la propia casa de la morena? Se preguntó a sí misma mientras John apartaba la muchedumbre que había por los pasillos de la Casa Blanca. Ahora que las noticias habían salido a la luz, pensó Emma, no había ninguna razón por la que las dos no pudieran tener una cita en público. Aunque las medidas de seguridad que tendrían que pedir quizás no haría que mereciera la pena. Además, en una sala de cine privado, ella y Regina podrían darse el lote sin temer a ser sorprendidas por algún paparazzi.

John se paró delante de una puerta sin placa y la abrió girando el pomo. La habitación estaba oscura, la luz que emitía la proyección de la película iluminaba los lujosos sillones. Emma entró dentro, escaneando los asientos para localizar a su hijo. Frunció el ceño al ver que no había nadie. John, que también estaba buscando a Henry y su agente, encendió las luces.

''¿Dónde están?'' preguntó Emma, pestañeando al encender las luces de golpe.

''No lo sé,'' dijo John, pausando la película y caminando por toda la sala antes de sacar su radio y preguntar por la localización exacta de Peter Panner y Henry Mills.

El corazón de Emma empezó a latir muy fuerte en su pecho. Su instinto había saltado y de repente supo que algo iba muy, muy mal. Pasados unos segundos la interferencia de la radio confirmó sus sospechas.

''Hace dos horas que Panner pidió un coche para llevarse al señor Mills,'' dijo una voz que resonó por toda la sala. ''Fueron a buscar pizza.''

John miró a Emma, sus ojos se comunicaron en silencio con preocupación.

''¿Dónde se encuentra ahora ese coche?'' preguntó John.

Esa petición vino seguida por casi un minuto de completo silencio mientras el hombre de la otra línea comprobaba el GPS del vehículo de la Casa Blanca.

''Está en Dalecarlia Reservoir,'' dijo por fin. ''Nuestros sistemas confirman que hace más de una hora y media que no se mueve de ahí.''

John y Emma se movieron a la vez hacia la puerta. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, ambos corriendo, John ya había avisado a Graham por la radio para que fuera al Despacho Oval. Los dos abrieron la puerta de par en par nada más llegar, sorprendiendo a Regina y a su equipo, quienes se encontraban observando una pared llena de televisores para ver la respuesta de los medios.

''¿Qué pasa?'' preguntó Regina, levantándose al ver la cara de Emma.

''Henry,'' dijo la mujer. ''Ha desaparecido.''


	39. La confrontación

Cuando Graham llegó, Emma y John ya le habían contado todo a Regina. Tampoco es que hubiera mucho que contar. Henry y Peter habían desaparecido. El jefe del equipo de seguridad se había puesto manos a la obra, recogiendo toda la información que pudiera de Emma y John antes de ponerse en contacto por la radio con su equipo para que estuvieran a su lado en cuanto pasaran a la acción.

''Voy contigo,'' dijo Emma, nada más oír a Graham mencionar que enviarían un helicóptero para que sobrevolara el sitio indicado.

''De eso nada, señorita Swan,'' contestó Graham. ''Si esto ha sido obra de Gold y Belle, habrán cogido a Henry para tener más ventaja. No hay forma posible de que venga conmigo, no para que la añadan a usted también como otro peón más con el cual chantajear a la Casa Blanca.''

''Ese peón,'' dijo Emma de mala gana, ''es mi hijo. Voy contigo -''

''No, Emma, no vas a ir,'' dijo Regina con firmeza.

''Oh, ¿y cómo eres la presidenta debo obedecer?'' dijo Emma enfurecida. ''Tienen a Henry, Regina. No voy a quedarme sentada sin hacer nada.''

''Mira, lo entiendo pero -''

''Tú no lo entiendes,'' dijo Emma sin dejarla acabar. ''No tienes hijos. Ni siquiera te puedes hacer una idea de lo que estoy sintiendo ahora mismo.'' Dándole la espalda a la morena, Emma se apartó de ella hecha una furia. Necesitaba evitar el contacto, para desconsolarse, para procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Regina sabía que Emma no había pretendido herirla, pero esas palabras no evitaron que se sintiera como si le acabaran de dar un puñetazo en el estómago. Aunque ahora no era el momento para pensar en eso. Ahora tocaba centrarse en el desaparecido hijo de Emma, no en su infertilidad. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de girarse hacia Graham.

''Ves,'' le dijo. ''Quiero que me mantengas informada cada diez minutos.''

El hombre asintió. Desapareció después de dar órdenes a John para que no se moviera de la sala ni dejase que nadie entrara o saliera. Se fue dando instrucciones por radio mientras se dirigía a la cola de coches, agentes y los dos helicópteros que ya estaban listos para la acción.

Regina miró a Mal, Zelena y Kathryn, quienes pretendían seguir mirando las noticias que hablaban sobre el reciente comunicado de la presidenta. Las tres mujeres, que habían estado allí presentes cuando Emma y John habían entrado corriendo, ahora no podían irse. El edificio entero se había declarado en estado de cierre de emergencia. Hasta que no se encontrara a Henry, ellas cinco -seis si contaban a John- se quedarían por ahora en el Despacho Oval.

La rubia se encontraba mirando por la ventana, hacia los jardines de la Casa Blanca. Sin decir nada, Regina se acercó para quedarse de pie a su lado. No dijo nada. No se acercó a tocar a su novia. Pero cuando la miró de reojo, vio que la rubia tenía un mar de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

''¿Emma?'' dijo con suavidad.

''¿Dónde está, Regina?'' dijo con la voz muy entrecortada y bajita, toda la rabia que había sentido momentos antes ya se había evaporado y había sido reemplazada por una sobrecogedora sensación de impotencia. ''¿Dónde está Henry?''

''No lo sé,'' admitió Regina. ''Pero el mejor equipo de agentes de este país lo está buscando.''

''El mejor equipo de este país ha sido el que no lo ha vigilado bien,'' le recordó Emma. ''¿Cómo han podido salir? Pensaba que este sitio tenía vigilancia de alta seguridad.

Regina también se había hecho esa pregunta. Después de todos los errores que habían sucedido, estaba empezando a pensar que Graham necesitaba volver a evaluar a su equipo.

''Ven y siéntate,'' le dijo Regina, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Emma y guiándola gentilmente hacia el sofá. Las tres mujeres que ya se encontraban sentadas, observaban en silencio cómo Emma se dejaba caer en los cojines, sin saber qué decir.

Había pasado de estar furiosa a ser una flor marchitada en cuestión de segundos, y ahora miraba al horizonte, sin tener la vista fijada en algo en particular. Regina se sentó a su lado, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Emma. La presidenta miró a sus acompañantes y se encogió de hombros, sintiendo también que no podía hacer nada. De fondo, se podían oír las aspas de los helicópteros sobrevolando el edificio.

* * *

El viaje hacia el sitio donde se encontraba la reserva no duró mucho. Graham se pasó todo el rato coordinando al resto de sus equipos. Había una red de expertos en tecnología que estaba escaneando los registros sobre la vida de Peter Panner. El hombre ya había sido penalizado con anterioridad antes de unirse al cuerpo de seguridad, pero parecía que hubiera algo fuera de lugar. El equipo de campo también se encontraba yendo hacia la reserva, pero Graham sospechaba que ahí no encontrarían a Henry. Los registros de vídeo de los aparcamientos, al igual que las cámaras de tráfico, también habían sido pinchadas para controlar todo movimiento.

Al poco rato ya veían el lago que rodeaba el lugar mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba. Había un pequeño aparcamiento con unos cuantos coches, pero pudo identificar el que estaban buscando. Nada más aterrizaron, abrió la puerta y corrió por el asfaltado suelo, con varios agentes pisándole los talones. Mientras rodeaba el vehículo, arma en mano, pudo comprobar que los cristales tintados hacían que fuera imposible ver lo que había dentro.

El sistema de seguridad eléctrico que tenía instalado el coche pudo ser desactivado en segundos. Graham abrió la puerta del conductor mientras otros dos agentes abrían las puertas traseras.

''Mierda,'' dijo Graham, mientras el cuerpo del conductor caía del asiento y rodaba hacia el suelo.

Se agachó y apoyó sus dedos en el cuello del hombre, comprobando si tenía pulso. La bala había golpeado la parte trasera de su cabeza, haciendo que muriera en el acto. Suspiró con pesadez. Murphy era un buen hombre; no se merecía haberse encontrado en medio de todo este lío y haber muerto.

''Llamad a los forenses,'' dijo Graham, levantándose y escaneando el aparcamiento. ''¿Habéis encontrado algo?''

''Marcas de arrastre,'' dijo otro agente, señalando el marcado suelo, al lado de la puerta trasera del pasajero. Graham fue al lugar que señalaba, sin acercarse mucho para no contaminar las pruebas. El hombre tenía razón. Marcas de talón, si no se equivocaba. Probablemente de alguien que había sido arrastrado de espaldas al suelo. Siguió el trazado, frunciendo el ceño al ver que a pocos metros terminaba de forma repentina.

''¿Otro vehículo?'' sugirió Graham.

''Puede ser,'' dijo el agente. ''Eso o que la persona que estaba siendo arrastrada fue capaz de volver a ponerse en pie.''

''Abre el maletero,'' dijo Graham, dándose cuenta de que aún no lo habían inspeccionado. ''¿Hay algo en los asientos traseros?'' preguntó, acercándose para ver la parte trasera del coche.

El interior olía a sangre, una esencia metálica y enfermiza. Pero no había signos de que hubiera habido un forcejeo en esos asientos, y había sido la muerte del agente que conducía el que había provocado ese olor en el ambiente. A parte de eso, no había nada fuera de lugar. Sus ojos se encontraban escaneando el lugar una vez más cuando lo vio. Algo se había quedado atrapado debajo del asiento. Cogiéndolo, con cuidado de no tocarlo más de lo necesario, retiró la botella medio vacía de Coca-Cola.

''Necesitamos analizar esto para ver si encontramos sedativos, venenos o cualquier otra cosa,'' dijo Graham, pasando el objeto a su equipo. ''Devolvedlo al laboratorio con el helicóptero.''

Cuando la segunda tanda de agentes llegó, envió uno al laboratorio, para no quedarse sin apoyo. El agente cogió la botella y corrió hacia el vehículo. Momentos después, ya se alzaban en el aire. Mientras se perdía de vista, Graham volvió al maletero que los demás agentes estaban inspeccionando. No había nada. Graham inspeccionó de nuevo el sitio. Había una cámara de seguridad en la recepción y otra en la esquina del final, en la propia entrada de la propiedad. Sacó su teléfono móvil.

''Actualizad las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del aparcamiento,'' pidió nada más escuchar que le cogían la llamada.

''Desconectaron las cámaras a las once de la mañana,'' le respondieron. ''Alguien ha hackeado el sistema y dejaron de grabar.''

''Mierda,'' dijo Graham.

''Pero hemos pillado a nuestro coche en las cámaras de la autopista mientras se dirigía a esta dirección justo antes del mediodía,'' le informó el agente.

''Eso concuerda con lo que hemos encontrado,'' dijo Graham. ''¿Hay alguna forma de saber si se fueron del lugar en otro vehículo diferente, o debemos quedarnos y buscar por esta zona?''

''No está muy claro,'' le contestó el agente. ''El único vehículo que se ha detectado es una vieja furgoneta.''

''¿Hacia qué dirección iba?'' preguntó Graham.

''Iba a bastante velocidad,'' le dijo. ''Mucho más rápido de lo que permiten este tipo de carreteras. Tenía los cristales tintados. De un color rojo desgastado. Un aparato realmente viejo, pero lo conducían como si llevasen un coche de carreras.''

''Envíame una imagen e intenta rastrearla por las carreteras principales,'' dijo Graham. ''Vamos a reducir la zona de búsqueda. Envíame también todo lo que hayáis encontrado.''

''Sí, los registros de actividad de Panner en la armada,'' dijo el agente.

Graham frunció el ceño. ''Sabemos que estaba en la armada. Fue contratado gracias a su experiencia como militar.''

''Creemos que prestó servicio junto con Gideon French,'' dijo el agente. ''Las fechas concuerdan. Creemos que se formaron en la misma base militar y que los destinaron casi al mismo tiempo.''

Bueno, eso tenía sentido, razonó Graham. Pero seguían sin tener registros sobre Gideon que lo demostrasen, así que aún no podían confirmar eso. ''Llama tan pronto como sepas algo.''

Colgó y fiel a su palabra, llamó a Regina.

* * *

''Ya hace casi tres horas que salieron de la Casa Blanca,'' dijo Emma, mirando su teléfono por décima vez.

No sabía a qué se estaban enfrentando. Mientras rastreaban la zona, uno de los agentes de Graham había encontrado el teléfono de Henry tirado en el césped que había al lado del aparcamiento. Así que su hijo no la llamaría.

''Tienen más pistas,'' dijo Regina casi sin voz. ''Están intentando rastrear el vehículo.''

''¿Y si no es vehículo correcto?'' dijo Emma. ''A cada minuto que están gastando investigando ese coche, Henry se aleja más de mí. Ese agente ha matado al conductor, Regina. También podría matar a Henry.''

''No lo harán,'' dijo Regina, apretando con fuerza la mano de Emma.

''¿Cómo puedes saberlo?'' susurró Emma. ''¿Cómo podemos saber que Henry no está ya muerto?''

Rompió a llorar, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Regina. La morena la abrazó, sin saber qué decir. Su propio corazón estaba roto ante la situación y no tenía ni idea de lo que debía decir para consolar a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. Mal, Zelena y Kathryn las observaban incómodas, ninguna queriendo interrumpirlas.

El teléfono de Regina rompió el silencio. Contestó la llamada mientras Emma se apartaba, con la cara llena de lágrimas pero con esperanzas de recibir nuevas noticias.

''Graham,'' dijo Regina. ''He puesto el altavoz.''

''Hemos rastreado el vehículo,'' dijo sin perder el tiempo. ''Va dirección la Ruta 70 hacia Pensilvania. Gold tiene una propiedad allí. Estamos de camino.''

Regina dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y Emma soltó un quejido.

''¿Estáis seguros de que son ellos?'' preguntó, sabiendo que Emma quería que se lo confirmasen.

''La cámara de seguridad de tráfico capturó el rostro de Peter. No había signos de Henry pero podemos asegurar que se encuentra allí. La Coca-Cola había sido intoxicada con una sustancia llamada Rohypnol. Probablemente se encuentra en los asientos de atrás. Estamos monitoreando el movimiento y en estos momentos se dirige directamente hacia la propiedad que tiene Gold registrada a su nombre. Si se salen de la ruta, os lo haremos saber.''

''¿Cuánto tiempo vais a tardar en llegar allí?''

''Ahora mismo nos encontramos sobrevolando el recorrido,'' dijo Graham. ''Llegaremos en una hora o así. Hemos pedido refuerzos. Parece que se trata de algún tipo de cabaña para pasar el fin de semana, pero está remodelada a un nivel que se esperaría de un jefe de la ANR. Estamos calculando para rastrear la propiedad en un radio de 20 hectáreas. Las tropas de tierra ya están de camino pero van a tardar un poco más que nosotros en llegar.''

''Mantenme informada,'' dijo Regina antes de colgar.

''¿Así que saben dónde está?'' dijo Emma volviendo a respirar con tranquilidad.

''Eso parece,'' dijo Regina con una sonrisa tentativa. ''Graham lo traerá de vuelta, Emma. Te lo prometo. Los mejores agentes de la ciudad se dirigen a recuperarlo.''

''Uno de esos mejores agentes ha secuestrado y drogado a mi hijo,'' le recordó Emma.

Regina se mordió el labio. Supuso que eso también era cierto. Girándose hacia John, le pidió que preguntase por la radio si había alguna novedad sobre el pasado de Peter Panner. Necesitaban saber si Peter realmente había prestado servicio con Gideon o si había alguna otra manera con la que estuviera conectado con Belle y Gold. Pero antes de que John pudiera acabar su frase, la pared de televisores que habían estado apagadas desde el momento en que descubrieron la desaparición de Henry, se encendieron.

''Presidenta, señorita Swan. Buenas tardes.''

Seis pares de ojos levantaron la mirada hacia las pantallas. La imagen de una cara escondida tras una máscara, con poca iluminación, y medio escondida en las sombras, llenó cada rincón del monitor.

Emma se llevó la mano a la boca, al ver cómo cinco idénticos rostros sin cara los observaban. Regina se levantó de golpe, posicionándose delante de Emma como si esa invasión tecnológica fuera a salir por las pantallas y atacar a su novia.

''¿Qué queréis?'' preguntó, sospechó, correctamente, que las propiedades de grabación de las _webcam_ habían sido hackeadas para que pudieran ser vistos y escuchados por ellas.

''Usted ya sabe lo que queremos,'' dijo la manipulada y distorsionada voz, manteniendo su identidad en el anonimato. ''Detenga la legislación sobre la reforma de armas y Henry Swan será libre.''

''¿Y si no lo hago?''

El hombre enmascarado rió y se inclinó hacia delante. La cámara se movió mientras la levantaban del trípode donde descansaba y enfocó el otro lado. El grupo de personas tardó unos minutos en registrar qué sucedía en las nuevas imágenes que estaban viendo, pero entonces Emma gritó.

''¡Henry!''

Era casi imposible confirmar que el bulto que había en el suelo era su hijo, pero sin duda todos sabían lo que estaban viendo. Sólo lo vieron durante unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para ver que sus manos y pies estaban atados y que le habían vendado los ojos. Pero también estaba forcejeando con el agarre. Estaba vivo.

El rostro enmascarado volvió a aparecer en pantalla. ''Tiene una hora, presidenta. Si no vemos la prueba de que ha acabado con esta reforma, Henry Swan pagará el precio.''

Las pantallas se apagaron de golpe. Seguidas de un completo silencio. Y entonces, se escuchó una explosión. John se comunicó por radio con su equipo, diciéndoles que rastreraran la ciberseguridad del Despacho Oval. Se suponía que su equipo de técnicos debería haberse ocupado de echarle un ojo a los programas instalados en el ordenador de la presidenta, porque si así fuera, habrían avisado de cierta actividad sospechosa. Regina apretó la mano de Emma mientras marcaba el número de Graham para contarle lo que acababa de presenciar. Vio que Zelena, Mal y Kathryn se encontraban hablando todas a la vez, pero sobre qué, no tenía ni idea.

Regina colgó cuando Graham fue informado de todo lo que podía recordar del vídeo y las amenazas. El helicóptero se encontraba a treinta minutos del destino. Iba a llegar antes del plazo límite que les había dado Panner. Puede que hubiera estado llevando unas máscara escalofriante y que hubiera usado un programa para distorsionar su voz, pero Regina estaba segura de que él era el hombre que había amenazado con herir a Henry.

''¿Estás bien?'' preguntó Regina.

''Por supuesto que no estoy bien,'' dijo Emma, haciendo que Regina se diera cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido esa pregunta. La mujer acababa de ver cómo su hijo estaba maniatado en el suelo de un sucio edificio, a kilómetros de aquí.

''Lo traeremos de vuelta, Emma,'' dijo Regina. ''Graham y su equipo lo encontrarán y lo traerán.''

''Quieren que se anule la reforma,'' dijo Emma. ''Me han quitado a mi hijo como forma de chantaje. Lo tienen secuestrado porque creen que eso hará que hagas lo que ellos quieren. ¿Vas a hacerlo? Si haces lo que te piden, lo soltarán.''

''No, no lo harán,'' dijo Regina. ''No podemos confiar en que nos entreguen a Henry así sin más. No ahora. Han ido demasiado lejos. Saben que los estamos buscando y, cuando los encontremos, no se irán de rositas.'' Un oscuro brillo apareció en la mirada de Regina. Esa gente iba a sufrir las consecuencias por lo que le habían hecho pasar a Emma y a Henry, y no por su intento de chantajear a la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos.

''¿Así que mi hijo es simplemente daño colateral?'' preguntó Emma, levantándose de golpe.

''Por supuesto que no,'' dijo Regina. ''Estoy igual de preocupada por Henry que tu, pero tampoco voy a sucumbir a las amenazas de chantaje. Tenemos tiempo. Graham y su equipo ya casi han llegado.''

''¿Y qué pasa si su llegada los asusta?'' preguntó Emma. ''Que haya helicópteros sobrevolando la reserva. Sabrán que somos nosotros. Sabrán que los hemos encontrado. Y cuando lo hagan, ¿crees que se esforzarán por mantener a Henry con vida?''

''Graham sabe lo que hace,'' le aseguró Regina a la asustada rubia. ''Esta no es la primera vez que se encuentran en una situación así y saben a lo que se enfrentan. Emma, por favor, tienes que confiar en mi.''

Emma tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró a los marrones ojos de su novia. ''Confío en ti,'' dijo al cabo de un rato. ''Simplemente estoy aterrorizada.''

''Yo también tengo miedo,'' dijo Regina. ''Pero no le va a pasar nada a Henry, ni a ti. Prometí protegeros y pretendo cumplir con esa promesa. Kat, Mal, Zee,'' dijo, girándose hacia las tres mujeres. ''Vamos a necesitar hablar con la prensa cuando todo esto acabe. El número de helicóptero y coches que hemos enviado por parte de la Casa Blanca acabará llamando la atención de los medios. ¿Podéis prepararme un comunicado? Sé que no tenemos muchos detalles pero al menos deberíamos hacer algo.''

Con total sinceridad, Regina sólo quería tener un rato a solas con Emma. Odiaba el hecho de que su novia estuviera pasando por esto, pero también odiaba que tres de sus compañeras estuvieran sentadas observándolas incómodamente. Con esta tarea estarían entretenidas durante un rato. Tres opiniones muy diferentes y fuertes entre sí harían que la creación de ese comunicado fuera todo un reto.

Una vez estuvieron manos a la obra, Regina rodeó a Emma con sus brazos, posó un beso sobre su frente y sintió que la rubia se dejaba caer sobre ella, dejando que la sobrecogiera todo el cansancio emocional que estaba sintiendo como madre. La abrazó con fuerza, rezando en silencio para que todo saliera bien y como le había dicho a Emma que pasaría. Pero en realidad, no estaba muy segura.

* * *

El paisaje que tenían a sus pies casi ni se apreciaba de lo rápido que iban. A Graham le encantaba volar pero en este viaje estaba particularmente tenso. Él y su equipo estaban examinando los planos de la propiedad de Gold. Había una gran zona residencial pero por lo que Regina le había contado del vídeo, ahí no era donde tendrían a Henry cautivo. Parecía como si fuera una edificación en las afueras del terreno, una de las tres que aparecían ilustradas en el mapa. Regina había dicho que había visto herramientas colgando de una pared y muy pocas ventanas. Graham también había deducido que, donde fuera que estuviera esa edificación, tenía una señal de Internet muy potente y un complejo equipo de ciberseguridad. Una de las edificaciones estaba muy apartada, casi en el bosque, y Graham la había descartado por no tener una toma de corriente. Eso hacía que sólo quedaran dos. Su equipo se había dividido en dos, habían trazado un radio de un kilómetro de cada objetivo y se dirigían a pie. Graham sospechaba que Gold y Belle no estarían ahí, pero no estaba de más comprobarlo.

Estaba anocheciendo. Pronto, tendrían que hacer la búsqueda a oscuras. Cualquier foco de luz descubriría su posición. Le preguntó al piloto cuánto quedaba y sintió alivio al oír que estaban cerca. Pronto se encontrarían descendiendo por el terreno cubierto de césped, con un segundo helicóptero pisándole los talones.

El equipo sólo estaba constituido por diez agentes, pero eran agentes en los que Graham confiaba plenamente. Comunicó por radio a la otra unidad su plan antes de bajarle el volumen al aparato. No quería que las frecuencias de los intercambios radiofónicos desvelaran su posición.

''¿Sabéis lo que hacéis?'' preguntó Graham. Su equipo asintió. ''Henry es nuestra prioridad,'' repitió. ''Mantened al chico con vida. Si alguno de esos idiotas intenta hacer algo, no dudéis. ¿Entendido?'' Todos asintieron de nuevo. ''Sólo conocemos a tres de las personas que están involucradas en esto, pero puede que haya más. Robert Gold,'' les mostró una foto del hombre desde su tableta, ''es el jefe de la ANR. Belle,'' la foto de la pantalla cambió al deslizar con su dedo hacia la derecha,'' es su novia y la madre del hijo que resultó ser el francotirador que disparó al padre de la presidenta. Y Panner,'' enseñó una tercera fotografía, ''ya sabéis quién es.''

Su equipo se enfureció al ver la fotografía. Uno de los suyos. Un compañero. Alguien que había trabajado codo con codo con ellos y a quién ahora tenían que dar caza.

''Vamos,'' dijo Graham, sacando su pistola de la funda y moviéndose, su equipo flanqueando cada lado. Los matorrales eran espesos. La primavera hacía que los arbustos fueran generosos y densos. Un escondite perfecto para el equipo mientras avanzaban, pero también haciéndoles vulnerables hacia un intento de emboscada. Después de todo, no conocían ese bosque. La segunda unidad también avanzaba, Graham ya había recibido la información de que estaban ejecutando el mismo plan que sus hombres. Miró su reloj. Quince minutos antes de la hora límite que había establecido Panner.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de rendirse y utilizar los focos, uno de los hombre de Graham llamó silenciosamente su atención. Señalando a su derecha, el hombre guió la mirada de Graham hacia una vieja furgoneta roja. Hizo parar a sus hombres, haciendo que todos se escondieran bien mientras él seguía avanzando. La furgoneta estaba aparcada a menos de diez metros de la edificación. Una rápida comprobación confirmó que era la misma furgoneta que había abandonado la reserva a toda velocidad. Era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba; se trataba de un edificio construido a modo de almacén. Dentro no se veía ninguna luz pero eso no significaba que no hubiera nadie en el interior. Mientras observaba, apareció un guardia armado, caminando lentamente hacia la edificación, escaneando los matorrales. Esperó, necesitando saber contra cuántos guardias se estaban enfrentando.

Pasados cinco minutos, ya habían contado tres guardias y estaban casi seguros de que no había más. Sin hacer ningún ruido, y escondido desde su posición, Graham le comunicó al resto del equipo su plan.

* * *

''¿Qué está pasando?'' preguntó Emma, con las manos inquietas mientras miraba a Regina, el reloj y las pantallas que volvían a emitir las noticias sobre el comunicado que habían hecho sobre su relación.

''No lo sé,'' admitió Regina. ''Si Graham está cerca, no podrá llamarme para informarme de ello. Estoy segura de que ya casi están ahí, Emma. Ha pasado casi una hora.''

''Han pasado cincuenta y ocho minutos,'' le corrigió Emma. ''Dos minutos más y matarán a Henry. Tienes que hacer algo, Regina.''

La voz de Emma subió unos decibelios más mientras la realidad de la situación que estaban viviendo caía sobre ella. Se sentía completamente impotente. Atrapada a miles de kilómetros mientras el reloj contaba los minutos que quedaban para la muerte de su hijo. La morena no dijo nada. No había nada más que decir. La mujer más poderosa del mundo, la persona más poderosa del mundo, y aún así no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar a Henry.

''Diles que lo harás,'' dijo Emma de repente, mostrando esperanza en sus ojos por primera vez desde que Henry había desaparecido.

''¿Qué?''

''Diles que detendrás la reforma. Diles que harás lo que te piden, lo que sea mientras nos den a Henry.''

''Emma, no puedo,'' dijo Regina. ''Esa reforma es una parte de la legislación que juré implementar durante mi campaña electoral.''

''Y Henry es mi hijo,'' gritó Emma, descontrolada, con sus emociones a flor de piel. ''¿Crees que una reforma que ni siquiera se convertirá en ley es mucho más importante que la vida de mi hijo?''

''No, Emma, por supuesto que no, pero no puedo rendirme ante ellos,'' dijo Regina, desesperada por hacer que la rubia la entendiera. ''Incluso si detengo la reforma, no podemos fiarnos de que nos devuelvan a Henry.''

''Oh, pero si que puede hacerlo, presidenta.''

La robótica voz se unió a la conversación mientras las pantallas volvían a mostrar al rostro enmascarado. Regina se quedó sin respiración. ¿Habían estado escuchando durante todo este tiempo? ¿Sabían que Graham y su equipo se dirigía hacia la propiedad mientras ellas seguían hablando?

''¿Dónde está Henry?'' preguntó Emma, dejando a Regina atrás y acercándose a las pantallas, limpiándose con enfado las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

''Está bien. Por ahora,'' se mofó la persona.

''Muéstramelo,'' le suplicó Emma. ''Quiero ver a mi hijo.''

''Podrás ver a tu hijo cuando la bollera de tu novia nos de lo que queremos,'' dijo Panner. ''Presidenta, ¿ya ha tomado la decisión?''

''No haré lo que me pides, Panner,'' dijo Regina.

El hombre no pareció ni inmutarse al oír su nombre. Sin ninguna duda sabía que su tapadera dentro de la Casa Blanca había sido descubierta.

''Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que entonces no hay ningún motivo para mantener a Henry con vida, ¿no?''

''No, espera, por favor,'' le suplicó Emma mientras el hombre desaparecía de la pantalla.

Regina dio un paso adelante para ponerse al lado de Emma. Tenía el corazón casi en la garganta. No se atreverían a hacerlo, ¿verdad? No se atreverían a matar a Henry. El equipo de Graham se encontraba cerca, ¿o no? Antes de que pudieran responderse esas preguntas, la pantalla volvió a llamarles la atención.

Henry había sido arrastrado hacia la cámara y sentado en una silla. Emma dejó escapar un doloroso grito mientras observaba las condiciones en las que se encontraba Henry. Apenas se mantenía consciente. Estaba casi tirado sobre la silla, aún maniatado, sus brazos amarrados incómodamente detrás de la espalda y la silla. La penumbra de la sala hacía que no se apreciaran muchas cosas más, pero entonces Panner apareció de nuevo en pantalla y levantó la cabeza de Henry agarrando con fuerza su pelo.

''Henry,'' lloró Emma. ''Henry, estoy aquí. No pasa nada, estarás bien.''

''Oh, por supuesto que no lo va a estar,'' rió Panner, agarrando algo de detrás y sacando una arma, la cual hizo rodar sobre su mano con malicia. ''Verá, hicimos un trato, presidenta, y no me ha dado lo que le pedía. Eso significa que pagará por ello.''

''¿Matando a un niño inocente?'' dijo Regina, con la voz temblorosa.

''Nadie es inocente,'' dijo Panner con malicia. ''Estoy seguro de que todos hemos hecho cosas por las cuales merecemos morir.''

''Tu seguro que sí,'' le dijo Emma con enfado. ''Suelta a mi hijo, por favor. Si quieres matar a alguien, mátame a mi. Puedes tenerme a mi. No me importa. Pero por favor, suelta a Henry.''

''Ya, ni de coña,'' dijo Panner mientras trasteaba con la pistola que tenía en su mano. ''Presidenta, una oportunidad más. La reforma sobre las armas. ¿Va a deternerla?''

Regina miró a Emma. Sabía lo que había dicho. Sabía que la legislación era muy importante y que podía salvar numerosas vidas. ¿Pero merecía la pena? ¿Merecía la pena que su novia presenciara cómo mataban a su hijo? Emma estaba suplicándole en silencio, sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, su cuerpo entero consumido por el miedo y la preocupación hacia su hijo.

Lentamente, se giró de nuevo hacia la pantalla. Antes de que Regina pudiera responder, se escucharon por los altavoces una serie de ruidosos golpes. Vieron a Panner darse la vuelta, escaneando la sala antes de coger a Henry de la silla y ponerlo frente a su pecho, resguardándose detrás de él para protegerse de lo que fuera que lo hubiera interrumpido. El cañón de la pistola estaba presionado con firmeza sobre la sien de Henry. El adolescente apenas era consciente de lo que estaba pasando pero lo oyeron gruñir.

''Panner, baja el arma,'' dijo la voz de Graham, fuera de cámara.

Emma cogió la mano de Regina, apretándola con tanta fuerza que los dedos de la morena empezaron a dolerle. Pero no le importaba. Acercó a Emma hacia su lado y las dos miraron, horrorizadas, como Panner sujetaba al hijo de Emma contra él, evitando que los agentes pudieran dispararle.

''Ey jefe,'' dijo Panner. ''Me alegra que se haya unido. Aunque me temo que ha interrumpido en el peor momento.''

''Panner, suelta al niño,'' dijo Graham. ''Él no tiene por qué estar implicado en esto.''

El joven agente simplemente rió, y agarró a Henry contra él con más fuerza. Él, y como todo el mundo que lo observaba desde la Casa Blanca, sabía que la única razón por la que en esos momentos él aún no estaba muerto era Henry Swan.

''La cosa es que,'' dijo Panner. ''Nuestra bollera presidenta me acaba de decir que no iba a sucumbir ante mi educada propuesta. Lo que significa que, ahora Henry ya no me servirá de nada. Ella ha escogido la legislatura antes que su vida así que es hora de honrar esa posición.''

La pistola se presionó con más fuerza contra la sien de Henry y el chico dejó escapar un quejido al sentir la presión.

''Panner, podemos hacer que esto acabe bien,'' dijo Graham. ''Suelta a Henry y hablemos.''

''Vete al infierno,'' dijo Panner de mala gana. ''¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para hacer eso?''

''Te has atrevido a chantajear a la Casa Blanca, así que creo que eres bastante inútil,'' le respondió Graham. ''¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Gold te ha ofrecido algunos millones para que te infiltraras?''

Panner rió de nuevo. ''No eres tan listo de lo que crees, ¿eh?'' le tanteó él. ''Gold no me ha pagado. Planeamos esto juntos. Llevamos años planeando esto. Desde que conocí a Gideon en la armada. Él era como un hermano para mí. Trabajábamos codo con codo para Gold. Y entonces tú y tus hombres lo matasteis.'' Esa última frase la dijo con rencor, era el primer atisbo de emoción que había dejado mostrar desde que había hecho su primera aparición en las pantallas.

Emma y Regina intercambiaron miradas antes de volver la mirada hacia la escena que estaba teniendo lugar ante sus ojos. Henry seguía estando muy poco consciente, con el brazo de Panner alrededor de su cuerpo para que no se escapase de su amarre.

''Siento que pasara eso, Peter,'' dijo Graham. ''No queríamos herir a Gideon pero intentó dispararle a uno de nuestros hombres. A tu equipo.''

''No eran mi equipo,'' contestó tensamente Panner. ''Mi equipo está formado por Gold, Belle y Gideon. Ellos son mi familia. Son los únicos que me han querido, que se han preocupado por mi. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Daría mi propia vida por ellos.''

''Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que sólo estás escoltado por tres guardias mal entrenados, supongo que ellos sabían que morirías,'' dijo Graham. ''¿Dónde están Gold y Belle? ¿Han huido y te han dejado atrás? Eso no suena a que se preocupen mucho por ti, ¿no?''

''Me quieren,'' dijo Panner. ''Saben lo entregado que estoy al plan. Saben que yo creo en lo que quieren llevar a cabo. Tal y cómo hizo Gideon. Él murió por una buena causa.''

''¿Esa causa era mantener el problema que hay en América con las armas?''

Panner soltó un bufido. ''La causa era la Segunda Enmienda. Yo tengo todo el derecho a llevar encima un arma, como el resto de americanos. De hecho, todos los que estamos en esta sala nos estamos beneficiando de ese derecho.''

''Cierto,'' dijo Graham. ''Todos podemos defendernos, excepto Henry. Él no puede defenderse por sí mismo porque es una persona inocente que se ha visto envuelta en todo este lío. ¿Por qué no lo sueltas?''

''No,'' dijo Panner, reajustando su agarre, ya que Henry había empezado a deslizarse hacia abajo, sus piernas ya no podía aguantar bien su peso. ''Ya te lo he dicho, él sufrirá las consecuencias. La presidenta ya ha tomado una decisión.''

''Si le disparas,'' dijo Graham lentamente, ''nosotros te mataremos.''

''Vais a matarme de todos modos,'' contestó Panner, con bastante calma. ''Nunca iba a salir vivo de esta. Pero no pasa nada. Me alegro de morir por algo en lo que creo firmemente.''

''Peter,'' dijo Graham, ''si sueltas a Henry, te doy mi palabra de que saldrás de aquí con vida.''

''No. Lo siento jefe,'' dijo Panner. ''Ya he preparado mi lecho de muerte y es hora de irme. ¿Últimas palabras, Henry? Mami está observando.''

El joven agente incorporó a Henry pero el chico no dijo nada. Deslizó el cañón de la pistola de su sien hasta la barbilla, levantándola para que su cara mirase a la cámara. Emma volvió a sollozar.

''Despídete,'' dijo Panner, mirando fijamente a la cámara.

Se escucharon disparos por todo el edificio, que se oyeron por los cinco monitores que mostraban la escena, justo antes de que la cámara fuera golpeada y la imagen se viera girada, retransmitiendo la situación desde el suelo. Pero la pantalla se volvió borrosa y de repente se apagó.

Emma soltó un grito desgarrador.


	40. Los planes de futuro

**Dos meses después**

Todo seguía igual, pero aún así, todo había cambiado. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, no veía nada fuera de lugar, ni antes ni ahora. Seis meses atrás, era imposible saber lo que sucedería durante ese catastrófico día. No había forma de que ella supiera lo que iba a pasar, de cómo su vida iba a cambiar. Un encuentro; eso fue lo que desencadenó todo esto. O más bien dicho, conocerla. Conocer a la persona que pondría su mundo patas arriba de una forma que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.

Fue guiada hacia la misma sala, su equipo pisándole los talones. La única diferencia era la nueva maquilladora. El rastreo del historial de esa chica había sido tan profundo que no había ningún detalle de su vida que no supiera. Pero de ninguna manera iba Graham a dejar que se le acercara alguien en quien no se pudiera confiar. No merecía la pena. Ya habían sufrido demasiado.

Regina se sentó en la silla y cerró los ojos, mientras la joven mujer empezaba a maquillarla. Como siempre, Kathryn se encontraba a su lado, repasando la planificación y comentando los temas de conversa más importantes. Apenas la escuchaba. Después de todo, esta no era la primera vez que se encontraban aquí.

No fue hasta que llamaron a la puerta, unos veinte minutos después de haber entrado, que Regina salió de su ensoñación. Graham se acercó a la puerta para ver quien era. Durante esos dos meses, había estado sin separarse de Regina. Ella estaba segura de que a veces incluso se quedaba sin dormir. Pero lo apreciaba. Su presencia estaba lentamente volviendo a hacerle sentir segura. Le había costado semanas volver a sentirse segura cada vez que salía de la Casa Blanca. Dos meses y ya se sentía mucho más tranquila, mucho más confiada, a salvo. Tener a Graham a su lado era uno de los grandes motivos.

''Zelena,'' dijo él, observando también a los dos agentes que habían llamado a la puerta.

''No te preocupes, Graham, no estoy aquí para atacar a la presidenta,'' dijo la británica voz en tono sarcástico. ''¿Me dejas entrar? Necesito hablar con ella.''

Graham se apartó. Sabía que Zelena no era ninguna amenaza para Regina, pero aún así no bajaba la guardia. No quería que se repitiera lo que había ocurrido en aquel edificio de Pensilvania, no si estaba él para evitarlo.

''Hola Zee,'' dijo Regina. ''¿Quieren que salga ya?''

''Sip,'' dijo Zelena, apoyándose encima de la mesita que había a su lado. ''¿Estás preparada?''

''Siempre lo estoy,'' sonrió Regina con chulería. ''¿Cómo está Emma?''

''Lo lleva bien. Ya está en el escenario. Me han enviado para que te viniera a buscar cuando estuvieras lista.''

Regina asintió y se observó en el espejo. Estaba impresionada. La nueva maquilladora tenía mucho talento. Además, Graham le había asegurado que no era una víctima con Síndrome de Estocolmo originado a causa de un sociópata lava-cerebros.

''Vamos allá,'' le dijo a su propio reflejo.

* * *

El trayecto hasta el escenario era el mismo que seis meses atrás. Su equipo la escoltaba, Graham encabezando el grupo, como siempre. Los desiertos pasillos ya mostraban el nivel de seguridad que mantenían pero igual que la primera vez, el escenario era un no parar de actividad. Vio a la rubia, inmersa en sus anotaciones y hablando en voz baja con Ruby. Graham la guió hasta el escenario mientras que Zelena y Kathryn se dirigían a hablar con August.

''Hey,'' dijo Regina con suavidad una vez llegó al escritorio de Emma, Graham ya se estaba retirando para ir a hablar con el equipo de seguridad del estudio.

''Hola,'' sonrió Emma con una sonrisa despampanante, levantando la vista de sus notas. ''¿Te da la sensación de que esto es un Deja Vu?''

Regina rió y se sentó en sillón de invitados. ''Parece que fue ayer,'' asintió. ''Hola Ruby,'' añadió.

Desde que habían hecho pública su relación, Regina había pasado algunos ratos con Ruby en el apartamento de Emma, al igual que con su amiga Mary Margaret. Graham, por supuesto, había insistido en que investigaría a ambas mujeres por si acaso.

''Ey presidenta,'' dijo Ruby. ''Voy a ir a cambiar esto del teleprompter, Ems. Os veo en un rato.''

Salió del escenario para llevar a cabo sus tareas y Emma se giró hacia Regina. ''Así que, ¿preparada para una de mis famosas entrevistas?''

''Ya sabes que lo haré lo mejor que pueda,'' sonrió Regina con malicia. ''Sea lo que sea que tengas preparado para mi, puedo asegurarte de que yo también puedo contarle al país entero algo comprometido sobre ti. Como cuando la semana pasada estábamos en la ducha y -''

''Vale, vale, tú ganas,'' dijo Emma, levantando las manos a modo de derrota. ''Lo prometo. No divulgaré detalles privados.''

Regina rió. Sabía que Emma sólo bromeaba. De ninguna forma iba la rubia a traicionar su confianza y mucho menos en un programa de televisión en directo.

''Vaya, este será el último programa de el Show de Swan,'' dijo Regina, observando el estudio. ''¿Vas a echarlo de menos?''

''Un poco,'' dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros. ''Pero estoy más emocionada por lo que viene ahora, sinceramente.''

''¿Qué harás para mantenerte ocupada durante todo el mes que viene?'' preguntó Regina.

El estudio había aceptado el nuevo formato de programa que proponía Emma, bajo la condición de que estuviera completamente desvinculado del programa actual. Ella había trabajado con firmeza hasta el final de su contrato, eliminando cualquier mención a su relación con Regina a pesar de haberlo hecho público. Y ahora era hora de pasar página. Ella y Regina lo habían hablado y habían decidido que era la oportunidad perfecta para que las dos aparecieran en su primera aparición pública desde lo del comunicado de prensa.

''Oh, seguro que tu puedes mantenerme entretenida,'' dijo Emma, inclinándose ligeramente hacia la morena.

Por mucho que Regina quisiera posar sus labios sobre los de la rubia, se resistió. Estaban a punto de entrar en directo y no quería que las pillaran besándose justo antes de que las cámaras se encendieran.

''Bueno, te mantendré entretenida durante la semana que viene pero luego me abandonas,'' dijo Regina, haciendo un leve puchero.

''Vendrás a visitarme,'' remarcó Emma. ''Y sólo me quedo en Los Ángeles durante dos semanas.''

''¿Henry ya está preparado?'' preguntó Regina.

''Lo ha estado desde Junio,'' rió Emma. ''Sé que debería estar ofendida pero creo que está demasiado emocionado por empezar en la nueva escuela.''

''Dos minutos,'' dijo Ruby mientras volvía al escenario. ''Emma, presidenta, ¿necesitáis algo?''

''Nops, estoy bien,'' dijo Emma. ''Pero Gina, necesitas la petaca y el micrófono.''

Regina se levantó obediente y dejó que Emma le abrocharse el aparato. Normalmente no era el trabajo del presentador, pero se había convertido en una especie de tradición. Aunque esta vez, Emma no intentó ocultar su deseo de acariciar con sus dedos la suave piel de Regina. La morena se estremeció al notar la suave caricia contra su pecho.

''Provocadora,'' dijo Regina mientras se ajustaba la blusa y se volvía a sentar. ''También me estás provocando con ese traje. ¿Acaso no te avisé de que no me robaras el protagonismo?''

''Es imposible que pueda superarte, preciosa. Y eso de que te provoco, ya sabes que te gusta,'' le replicó Emma.

Regina no dijo nada. No hacía falta. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado, habían sido capaces de establecer una conexión donde a veces las palabras sobraban.

''¿Lista para contárselo al mundo?'' preguntó Regina.

''Tan lista como pueda estarlo,'' dijo Emma encogiendo los hombros, justo cuando la cuenta atrás para entrar en directo aparecía en pantalla.

Hubo unos últimos segundos de actividad, Emma dio un trago a su agua y le dedicó una última mirada furtiva de amor a Regina antes de girarse hacia la cámara y prepararse para darle la bienvenida a los espectadores.

''Buenas tardes América, y bienvenidos al último programa del Show de Swan. Es el final de una era, pero tengo muchas ganas de traeros este especial programa de despedida. Mi invitada de esta noche no es ningún secreto, aunque ella y yo estamos muy acostumbradas a escondernos,'' añadió Emma, y Ruby desde detrás de la cámara le dio el visto bueno con los pulgares hacia arriba, mientras que Zelena soltaba una mueca. ''Hoy me acompaña de nuevo la Presidenta de los Estados Unidos de América, la señorita Mills. Presidenta, bienvenida.''

''Gracias por invitarme, señorita Swan,'' dijo Regina.

''Bien, esta es la primera vez que ambas hacemos una aparición en televisión desde que hicimos pública nuestra relación el pasado mes de mayo. Por supuesto que estoy segura de que muchos espectadores tienen preguntas para nosotros, ya que como yo soy la entrevistadora esto hará que sea una situación un poco inusual.''

''Bueno, nos gusta hacer las cosas de forma diferente,'' dijo Regina, y Emma le sonrió.

''Y que lo diga, presidenta.''

Era raro llamar a Regina por su título oficial, pero las dos habían acordado que era importante que la imagen de ambas pareciera lo más profesional posible en el programa de Emma.

''Bueno pues, empecemos con lo que todo el mundo quiere saber. Presidenta, ¿cómo cree que ha afectado nuestra relación en su forma de hacer política?''

''Sinceramente, no creo que haya afectado en nada,'' dijo Regina. ''Si lo que la gente quiere saber es si ahora seré una aliada de la comunidad LGBTQ+ entonces que no se preocupen, porque yo anteriormente ya era una gran defensora de la comunidad. Puede que ahora haya experimentado experiencias personales, pero siempre consideré los derechos de las orientaciones sexuales y géneros como una parte importante de mi punto de vista político.''

''¿Se ha sentido como si la empezaran a tratar de forma diferente, debido a su relación y su declaración de que es bisexual?''

''Sí,'' dijo Regina. ''Y no me refiero a que hayan sido cambios a peor. He recibido innumerables cartas de gente que ha estado sufriendo debido a sus preferencias sexuales, agradeciendo que me convirtiera en todo un ejemplo a seguir. Pero también ha habido gente que no ha escondido el hecho de que no están de acuerdo con que dos mujeres tengan una relación.''

Emma asintió. ''Como alguien que ha sido muy abierta con su sexualidad durante décadas, sé exactamente por lo que está pasando. Pero dejemos atrás los estigmas de la sociedad y hablemos del dramático evento que le hizo sombra al comunicado que hizo ese día.''

''Para todos aquellos que hayan estado viviendo en una cueva y no se hayan enterado de lo que ha pasado estos meses, nos estamos refiriendo al intento de chantaje que intentó llevar a cabo Robert Gold, el jefe de la ANR, contra la Casa Blanca. Mientras la presidenta y yo realizábamos el comunicado de prensa, el señor Gold y su equipo secuestró a mi hijo, mató a un agente de la Casa Blanca y entonces mantuvo a mi hijo durante cinco horas como rehén. Presidenta, ¿qué más podemos contarle al público sobre estos hechos?''

''Doy por hecho que todos sabréis muy bien que el señor Gold y su mujer, Belle French, fueron arrestados mientras intentaban abandonar la escena con su jet privado. El jefe de la ANR, independientemente de la actividad que llevaba acabo en la asociación, me chantajeó y amenazó las vidas de la señorita Swan y su hijo Henry. Un topo en la Casa Blanca se coló mientras el edificio se encontraba en alerta máxima, mató a un trabajador de la Casa Blanca, drogó a Henry y lo secuestró estando inconsciente. Los mejores agentes del país trabajaron sin descanso hasta encontrar e identificar el lugar exacto donde se encontraban, que resultó ser una propiedad en Pensilvania, a nombre del señor Gold. Por desgracia, con tal de mantener a Henry a salvo, nuestro equipo no tuvo más opción que disparar al hombre que lo retenía como rehén. A pesar de la rápida asistencia médica, no sobrevivió a sus heridas.''

El rostro de Emma se oscureció. Se alegraba de que Panner estuviera muerto. Se alegraba de que se hubiera desangrado en ese sucio suelo del antiguo edificio. ¿Y si al final conseguía salir indultado de sus crímenes? Por lo que Emma sabía, tenía lo que se merecía.

''Henry fue salvado por los valientes hombres y mujeres que trabajan para el FBI, la CIA y la seguridad privada de la Casa Blanca,'' continuó Regina. ''Y ahora se encuentra de vuelta en casa con su madre, donde debe estar.''

''Ya lo creo,'' dijo Emma. ''Sin contar con los apestosos calcetines que me deja por todo el apartamento y el no dejar el móvil ni hasta para comer, como cualquier otro chico de su edad.''

''¿Y no ha sufrido ningún trauma psicológico a causa de todo esto?''

Las cejas de Emma se alzaron. ''¿Quién es la presentadora aquí?'' bromeó. ''Pero no, no ha tenido. A pesar de que sabe por lo que ha pasado, las drogas que encontraron en su sistema hicieron que no recordase nada. Es una bendición, la verdad.''

''Sí que lo es. El estado va a presentar cargos contra los miembros restantes de la organización, principalmente contra el señor Gold. Su mujer, Belle, que a pesar de ser cómplice, ha sido diagnosticada con el Síndrome de Estocolmo. Aunque ya había estado envuelta anteriormente en otros actos criminales, a causa de pasar casi tres décadas con Gold lavándole el cerebro y abusando de ella psíquicamente. Ese día confesaron sus crímenes, como por ejemplo el tiroteo que sufrió mi padre en marzo, donde el francotirador resultó ser su hijo, que desafortunadamente, mi equipo de seguridad tuvo que matar.''

''¿Cómo está su padre?''

''Lo lleva bien, gracias,'' dijo Regina. ''Ya casi se ha recuperado del disparo y también se está recuperando del trauma psicológico.''

''Y para hablar de cosas un poco más alegres'', dijo Emma, ''hablemos de lo que pedían estos chantajistas. Querían que se anulase la propuesta de ley sobre la reforma de armas. O, más bien dicho, la Ley de Reforma de Armas.''

Con una gran sonrisa en la cara, Regina asintió. ''Sí, eso querían. Todo este plan, los horrorosos eventos que mi padre tuvo que sufrir, que la señorita Swan y su hijo tuvieran que pasar por todo esto, fue simplemente porque querían continuar desesperadamente con la no regularización de las armas. Bueno, como bien sabéis todos, esta semana pasada el Congreso ha aprobado una Ley Federal, casi idéntica a la Ley de Reforma sobre las Armas que propuse a principio de año. Hace dos días que tuve el honor de firmar esa propuesta y convertirla finalmente en ley. Por primera vez en la historia moderna, los Estados Unidos de América tiene una legislación sobre las armas regulada y con sentido. Creo que es un paso más hacia la lucha contra este problema tan letal y sistémico que ha estado acechando a nuestra sociedad durante tanto tiempo.''

''Un gran logro, presidenta. Felicidades. Tomaremos un breve descanso. Sigan con nosotros en unos minutos, donde les contaremos sobre mi nuevo programa, que se emitirá en septiembre, justo aquí, en la NBC.''

Sonó la música de cabecera y Emma se giró hacia Regina.

''¿Estás bien?'' le preguntó a la morena, quien se encontraba dando un gran sorbo a su agua.

''Sí, estoy bien, sólo un poco afectada,'' admitió Regina. ''Rememorar todo eso con gran detalle...todo sigue siendo muy vívido en mi cabeza.''

''Yo sueño con ese día casi cada noche,'' dijo Emma en voz baja.

''Sé que lo haces,'' dijo Regina, acercando su mano para coger la de Emma. No le importaba que estuvieran en medio de un estudio de televisión nacional. Saber que su novia se levantaba cada noche, sudando y con pánico porque aún podía ver la enmascarada cara del hombre que tenía a su hijo como rehén, le rompía el corazón. Su único consuelo era que a veces ella se encontraba a su lado para calmarla con suaves susurros y gentiles caricias.

Ruby y Zelena se acercaron al escenario, seguidas por August.

''Ey, jefe,'' sonrió Emma. ''¿Preparado para la gran revelación?''

''Por supuesto,'' asintió August. ''Ehh, ¿Henry se encuentra bien? Quiero decir, sé que me contaste lo que pasó y que no se acuerda de nada, pero estás segura?''

''Está bien,'' dijo Emma. ''Aunque mejor que Regina y yo. No se acuerda mucho más allá de que Panner convenció al guardia para que les dejaran ir a por pizza. Seguramente hacía poco tiempo que se había bebido el manipulado refresco, porque no se despertó hasta que estuvo en el helicóptero de camino al hospital.''

''Mierda,'' dijo August. ''Bueno, dile que puede llamarme si necesita algo. O si le apetece hablar, lo que sea.''

Emma asintió. ''Lo haré.''

''Emma, deja de hacer comentarios provocadores,'' dijo Zelena nada más acabar su íntima conversación con August.

''¿Qué?'' dijo Emma con el ceño fruncido. ''No los estoy haciendo.''

''Bueno un poco sí que lo estabas haciendo,'' dijo Ruby. ''Aunque personalmente creo que son graciosos.''

Zelena le envió una mirada asesina a la mujer, mirada con la cual Ruby recordó que Zelena había firmado un contrato convirtiéndola en la productora ejecutiva del nuevo programa de Emma. Por lo que básicamente sería la nueva jefa de Ruby. Puso cara de seriedad e intentó dirigirle a Emma un alzamiento de cejas autoritativo.

''Dios santo, vale,'' rió Emma. ''Sólo quería que América viera la parte divertida de nuestra relación.''

''América no quiere ver este lado divertido,'' contestó Zelena. ''Los americanos o bien quieren ver cómo publicáis vuestro vídeo porno casero, que acabéis la relación o que continuéis con vuestras carreras como si nada hubiera pasado.''

''Estoy segura de que algunos sólo quieren ver a una feliz pareja que se apoya y se ama mutuamente,'' intervino Regina. ''Emma y yo no pretendemos hacer como si la otra no existiera, especialmente debido a nuestras profesiones. Creo que deberíamos centrarnos en dar la imagen de dos mujeres que están enamoradas, que se respetan la una a la otra. Dos mujeres independientes que quieren estar ahí cuando la otra la necesite, para lo bueno y para lo malo.''

''Eso parecen votos matrimoniales,'' dijo Ruby en voz baja.

Emma le dedicó a su amiga una mirada de aviso, mientras que la mejillas de Regina se sonrojaban.

''Volvemos en treinta segundos,'' dijo uno de los productores, asomándose nerviosamente por detrás del hombro de Zelena. Emma se preguntó cuando tiempo tardaría su equipo en acostumbrarse a la presencia de la presidenta en el estudio.

Todo el mundo desapareció del escenario mientras la cuenta atrás empezaba, dejando a Emma y a Regina unos momentos a solas.

''¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de esta noche?'' preguntó Emma.

''Por supuesto,'' dijo Regina. ''Llevo toda la semana esperándolo.''

A pesar de que las dos mujeres ya no tenían que esconderse para posar tiempo juntas, el cargo de Regina le obligaba a tomar medidas de seguridad muy drásticas cada vez que tenía que verse fuera de la Casa Blanca. El apartamento de Emma era el sitio más fácil, pero esa noche habían reservado mesa en un nuevo restaurante que había abierto en la ciudad. Y por reservado se refería a que el equipo de Graham había ordenado que el restaurante estuviera completamente cerrado al público y que los agentes estuvieran patrullando por los alrededores del edificio. Era algo agotador pero algo que ambas mujeres entendían necesario.

Se volvió a escuchar la cabecera del programa, que sería la última vez que lo hiciera. Emma le sonrió a la cámara mientras entraban en directo y le explicó al país entero el nuevo formato de su programa; un vistazo al interior de las funciones que se hacían dentro de la Casa Blanca, con la adición de entrevistas semanales con la propia Regina.

* * *

''La comida estaba deliciosa,'' dijo Emma, dejándose caer sobre el asiento trasero del coche de Regina, justo cuando la morena se abrochaba el cinturón.

''No ha estado mal,'' confirmó Regina, su mano se había deslizado por el asiento hasta el muslo de Emma. ''Pero hay algo que sé que está incluso mejor.''

Emma soltó un gruñido. ''Un día vas a matarme, ¿lo sabes verdad?''

''¿Y eso?'' preguntó Regina, sus dedos deslizándose arriba y abajo del interior del muslo de la rubia.

''Porque eres muy sexy y cuando dices cosas como esas sólo quiero desnudarte aquí mismo y devorarte.''

Regina rió. ''¿En el asiento trasero del coche? No lo creo, señorita Swan.''

Eso no ayudaba, pensó Emma para sí misma. Su novia sabía muy bien que le encantaba que Regina usara su nombre completo.

''Cuando estemos a solas, vas a pagar por haberme provocado tanto,'' dijo Emma, con los ojos cerrados mientras la mano de Regina seguía con sus caricias.

''Qué ganas tengo,'' murmuró la morena, inclinándose en el asiento y posando un beso sobre el cuello de Emma.

El coche las llevó por las oscuras calles de Washington, abriéndose paso hacia la Casa Blanca. Neal se encontraba en la ciudad, para ayudar a Henry con su vuelo a Los Ángeles, así que Emma tenía la noche libre. Y quería aprovecharlo al máximo. Después del secuestro de Henry, Emma había estado inquieta ante el hecho de que el chico se quedara solo. Pero un servicio de agentes de la Casa Blanca habían sido asignados para que siempre estuvieran vigilando, por si acaso. Los mecanismos de seguridad de su apartamento también habían sido reforzados. No había habido muchas amenazas más, pero ya que Henry ahora era el hijo de la pareja de la presidenta, necesitaba protección. Emma también tenía a un agente designado para protegerla.

''¿A qué hora tienes que irte mañana?'' preguntó Regina, sus labios trazando la mandíbula de Emma.

''He quedado con Neal y Henry sobre las once para desayunar,'' suspiró Emma mientras la boca de Regina se movía muy cerca de la suya.

''Bien,'' dijo Regina. ''Así podremos pasarnos gran parte de la mañana juntas en la cama.''

Emma volvió a gruñir. Giró el rostro y unió sus labios con los de Regina en un desesperado beso. El trayecto de vuelta a la Casa Blanca se le estaba haciendo más largo de lo habitual.

La pareja sólo se separó cuando el coche entró en el parking subterráneo. Saludaron con la cabeza al guardia que estaba de vigilancia, un reemplazo del anterior incompetente que aquel día se había creído la mentira de Panner sobre ir a coger una pizza con Henry. Graham ya se encontraba ahí, esperando para escoltar a Regina y Emma hacia los dormitorios privados. Dándoles las buenas noches, cerró la puerta y empezó a realizar las correspondientes medidas de seguridad nocturnas.

Nada más se cerró esa puerta, Emma se encontró empotrada contra ella, la boca de Regina de nuevo sobre la suya. Rodeó con sus brazos a la bajita mujer, acercándola aún más a ella mientras dejaba que Regina la devorase. Unas ansiosas manos ya se encontraban desabrochando los pantalones de Emma y deslizándose dentro para tocar el necesitado sexo.

''Cama,'' murmuró Emma. Por más que quisiera seguir empotrada contra la pared, sabía que las dos estarían mucho más cómodas en la amplia cama, que sólo estaba a unos metros de ellas.

Fueron por el pasillo entrelazadas, sus bocas negándose a separarse. Cuando por fin llegaron al dormitorio, Emma ya no tenía su chaqueta, su corbata yacía desabrochada alrededor de su cuello y sus pantalones se habían quedado tirados por alguna parte del comedor. Dos pares de descalzos pies se movían por la suave alfombra. Regina, de mientras, se encontraba en sujetador y con sus ajustados pantalones negros, y se había quitado los tacones nada más habían empezado a moverse.

''Dios, eres muy sexy,'' dijo Regina, sus ojos observando la estrecha camisa blanca, que estaba acompañada de la negra corbata. Las tonificadas piernas de Emma estaban desnudas, la suave piel rogando que Regina las acariciarse. Y eso mismo hizo. Empujó suavemente a Emma hacia la cama, hasta que la rubia se cayó sentada en el borde. Situándose en el espacio que había entre las piernas de la joven mujer, Regina desabrochó lentamente la camisa de Emma, apartando la a cada lado hasta quedar completamente abierta. Durante todo ese tiempo los ojos verdes no dejaron de aguantarle la mirada al par de ojos marrones; con una mirada cargada de sentimientos.

''Túmbate,'' murmuró Regina después de quitarle la camisa y la corbata con ternura, dejando a Emma sólo en su conjunto blanco de sujetador y bragas.

Obedeciendo, Emma se reclinó en el colchón, sus músculos tensándose mientras lo hacía. Regina se relamió. Le volvían loca las abdominales de Emma. Sin avisarla, bajó su boca y trazó un camino desde la banda elástica de las bragas de Emma hasta la zona inferior del pecho de Emma. La rubia se arqueó ante la sensación, temblando de anticipación mientras Regina intentaba desabrocharle el sujetador.

Nada más consiguió retirar el sujetador, Regina capturó un erguido pezón con su boca, su lengua rodeando la tensa piel mientras Emma soltaba un gutural gemido. Sonriendo con malicia contra la piel, Regina cambió hacia el otro pecho, dándole la misma atención que había recibido el otro, antes de bajar por el cuerpo de Emma hasta estar arrodillada en el suelo.

Incorporándose y aguantando el peso con sus codos, Emma miró hacia abajo para ver como Regina se había situado entre sus piernas, retirando hacia abajo la última pieza de ropa que quedaba. Levantando sus caderas, dejó que Regina le quitara las bragas, apartándolas a un lado antes de dejar que sus manos volvieran al cuerpo de Emma para cogerla por las caderas y acercarla más al borde de la cama.

Sonriéndole con suavidad a la mujer que tenía ante sí, y sin romper el contacto visual, Regina posó un suave y delicado beso sobre el interior del muslo de Emma. La rubia se mordió el labio. Ambas odiaban y amaban la anticipación a partes iguales. Regina cambió hacia el otro muslo, sus labios acariciando suavemente la piel de esa zona. Y besó lentamente un camino hacia el centro de Emma. Cuando sus labios por fin se posaron sobre el sexo de su novia, Regina vio como Emma cerraba los ojos.

A pesar de que la comida de esa noche en el restaurante había estado deliciosa, no tenía ni punto de comparación a cómo sabía Emma, pensó Regina. Paseó su lengua por los pliegues de Emma, saboreando el adictivo y agrio sabor de la mujer a la que amaba tan locamente. Tanto que a veces la asustaba. Los dedos de Emma se enterraron en el pelo de Regina, acercándola más a su centro mientras sus caderas se contoneaban hacia arriba. Y por más que Regina disfrutara provocándola, sabía que Emma necesitaba llegar a la cima y estaba más que contenta de ser ella quien lo hiciera posible.

Lamió con mas vigor, deslizando su lengua por el clítoris de Emma y retirándola, repitiendo ese movimiento varias veces antes de alzar su mano y humedecer dentro de su boca dos dedos. Un par de ojos verdes entrecerrados vieron como acariciaba la entrada de Emma y lentamente los introducía dentro.

''Dios, Regina,'' gimió Emma.

''Gracias pero sólo soy la presidenta,'' sonrió Regina con malicia antes de volver a acercar su boca y atrapar con sus labios el clítoris de Emma.

En menos de un minuto, Emma ya no aguantaba más. Los dedos de Regina siguieron penetrándola, su lengua acariciando los sensibles nervios, alargando hasta la última gota de placer, hasta que un jadeante ''basta'' la hizo detenerse.

Levantándose, ignoró la sensación que tenía entre sus propias piernas y gateó hasta el cansado cuerpo de su novia, posando un mojado beso sobre los labios de Emma, compartiendo el sabor de la rubia. Rodando para no estar encima de la mujer, Regina se acomodó en su costado, con una pierna por encima de la cintura de Emma mientras esperaba que la rubia se recompusiera.

''Te quiero,'' dijo Emma, girando la cabeza y sonriéndole como una boba a la mujer que tenía al lado.

''Lo sé,'' sonrió Regina.

''No, en serio, te quiero mucho,'' aclaró Emma. ''Más que a nadie en toda mi vida, a parte de Henry, claro.''

''Yo te quiero más de lo que nunca he querido a nadie,'' dijo simplemente Regina. Era cierto. No había habido nadie en su vida a quién hubiera amado tanto como amaba a Emma Swan.

La rubia sonrió y la besó con suavidad. ''Estaba pensando,'' dijo cuando se apartó.

''¿Sobre quererme?'' preguntó Regina.

''Algo así,'' admitió Emma. ''Y sobre que me ames y lo que eso significa para nuestro futuro.'' Regina se tensó ligeramente entre sus brazos. ''No, no es nada malo,'' le aseguró rápidamente la rubia. ''Estaba pensando en nuestro futuro juntas y lo que eso puede conllevar.''

''Vale,'' dijo Regina lentamente. ''¿Y qué es lo que crees que nos depara el futuro?''

''Mucho amor,'' sonrió Emma. ''Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, sé que esto es lo que merezco, Regina. Tu lo eres todo para mí. Pero todo lo que ha pasado con Henry, esas horrorosas palabras que te dije aquel día, nunca me lo perdonaré.''

''Ya te he perdonado,'' dijo Regina.

Cuando Henry salió del hospital después de ese terrible día, Regina había insistido en que Emma y él se quedasen en la Casa Blanca. Y una vez el chico estuvo dormido, Emma empezó a disculparse. Esas cosas que le había dicho eran imperdonables, y había estado avergonzada al acordarse de lo mal que le había hablado a Regina. La morena en cambio, le había asegurado que lo entendía, que sabía que Emma sólo se había comportado como una madre enfadada, asustada y molesta, que en realidad no sentía lo que le había dicho. Le estaba costando acostumbrarse, pero Emma estaba aprendiendo lentamente a creérselo cada vez que Regina le decía que ya estaba perdonada. Aunque, por lo que Emma sabía, ella se pasaría el resto de su vida intentando arreglar lo que había dicho ese día.

''Gracias,'' dijo sin levantar la voz. ''Así que, estaba pensando en cuál sería el próximo paso.''

''¿Ah sí?'' preguntó Regina. ''¿Y qué paso es ese?''

''Bueno, Henry se muda a Los Ángeles la semana que viene y vivirá el resto del año allí. Me encanta mi apartamento pero -''

''¿Quieres mudarte a la Casa Blanca?''

Emma se sonrojó. ''¿Es demasiado precipitado?''

''No,'' dijo Regina soltando la respiración que había estado aguantando. ''Para nada. Si te soy sincera, iba a pedírtelo cuando volvieras de Los Ángeles pero no estaba segura de si la cadena te dejaría. Mudarte aquí no significa que tengas que asumir las responsabilidades que ha de tener la Primera Dama, pero eso alterará la percepción del público.''

''Ya le he comentado a August que existe esa posibilidad,'' admitió Emma. ''Y no le molesta. Este nuevo programa es sobre cómo funciona la Casa Blanca, así que el hecho de que yo llame a esto mi hogar es incluso mejor para dar con la temática del programa. No voy a hablar sobre las ideologías políticas, sino sobre cómo funcionan las políticas para evitar que me acusen de no tener una posición neutral.''

''¿Así que te vas a mudar aquí?''

''Si me dejas,'' asintió Emma. ''Pero eso también significa que Henry se quedaría aquí cuando venga a visitarnos. ¿Pasa algo?''

''Me encantaría,'' sonrió Regina. ''Me encanta tener a Henry en casa, al igual que me gusta tenerte a ti. Siento como si fuera...lo correcto.''

Emma sonrió. Le encantaba cómo su hijo había aceptado su relación con Regina, pero también lo mucho que se habían acercado ellos dos durante los últimos meses. Algo que le hizo recordar otra cosa.

''Regina, cuando pienso en nuestro futuro, veo una vida llena de amor. Mi amor por ti, y tu amor por mi. Y quizás algo más.''

''¿Algo más que amor?''

''Bueno, 'algo' no es la palabra más adecuada,'' le corrigió Emma. ''Me refiero a alguien.''

Regina frunció el ceño y se apartó ligeramente. ''¿Acaso sugieres que invitemos a una tercera persona dentro de nuestra relación?''

''No de esa forma,'' dijo Emma con prisa. ''No estoy proponiendo que hagamos un trío.''

''Bien,'' dijo Regina. ''Porque primero, no quiero compartirte. Y segundo, si eso sale a la luz creo que Mal nos mataría a las dos con sus propias manos, considera que ya hemos causado demasiados escándalos.''

Emma rió. ''No te preocupes, yo tampoco te quiero compartir,'' dijo, envolviendo de nuevo a Regina con sus brazos y notando que con ese movimiento se acababa de dar cuenta de que Regina aún tenía puestos los pantalones.

''¿Así que quién es ese alguien que ves en nuestro futuro?'' preguntó Regina.

''¿Te acuerdas de lo que hablamos esa primera noche en mi apartamento?'' preguntó Emma, mientras sus dedos se encargaban de desnudar a su novia.

''¿De Robin y del divorcio?''

''Y de tu deseo de ser madre,'' le recordó Emma, forcejeando con los pantalones para bajarlos por las piernas de Regina.

Un par de ojos marrones la miraron, llenos de confusión. ''¿De qué estás hablando?''

''Sé que no puedes quedarte embarazada,'' dijo Emma, ''y tampoco es que yo pueda dejarte en estado si pudieras. Pero hay otros métodos, Regina. Si quieres ser madre, quiero estar allí para hacerlo posible. Serías una madre estupenda, ¿lo sabías? La forma en que te preocupas por Henry, incluso cuando se pone en modo adolescente, puedo ver tu lado maternal. Así que, sólo quería decirte que si en algún momento de nuestro futuro quieres intentarlo, estaré a tu lado para dar todos los pasos que sean necesarios.''

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas. Emma sabía que no eran lágrimas de tristeza pero aún así se las limpió y besó su rostro mientras éstas caían por sus mejillas.

''Pensaba que no era posible quererte más de lo que ya lo hago, pero me acabas de demostrar que estaba equivocada,'' susurró Regina, con la voz ronca llena de emoción. ''¿De verdad harías eso por mi?''

''Lo haría contigo, no por ti,'' dijo Emma. ''Si te soy sincera, estaba un poco triste de que Neal y yo sólo hubiéramos tenido un hijo antes de darme cuenta de que era lesbiana. Lily no estaba interesada en adoptar así que dejé de verlo como una opción. Pero entonces te conocí y me di cuenta de que no hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que formar una familia contigo.''

''Yo también quiero eso,'' dijo Regina. ''Pero...aún no.''

''No pasa nada,'' dijo Emma. ''Esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta.''

''Tres años y medio,'' dijo Regina. ''Eso es lo que queda hasta que acabe mi mandato.''

''Puede que vuelvas a salir elegida,'' le recordó Emma.

''¿Una mujer divorciada y bisexual?'' preguntó Regina. ''Lo dudo.''

''Bueno, ya sean tres años y medio o siete años y medio, quiero que sepas que yo estaré lista cuando tu lo estés. Quiero hacer esto contigo, Regina. Quiero hacerlo todo contigo.''

Regina rodeó con sus brazos a Emma y la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cara en el cuello de la rubia.

''Eres increíble, Emma Swan.''

''Y tú también, Regina Mills,'' dijo Emma, besando la cabeza de Regina.

Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar, comunicando con caricias lo que las palabras no podían decir. Excepto que, ya se habían dicho todo lo que querían decir, lo que necesitaban decir. Su amor incondicional era algo que se decían diariamente. Que se hablara todo en esta relación era lo que hacía que se mantuviera viva, que creciera, que perdurase.

''Hazme el amor, Emma,'' dijo Regina sin respiración.

''Será un honor,'' dijo la rubia, haciendo rodar a Regina para ponerse encima y besándola con todo el amor del mundo.

* * *

 **FIN!**

Gracias a todos los que habéis seguido esta historia, sé que algunos me habéis odiado por no actualizar con más frecuencia, y por eso pido mil disculpas, pero por fin tenemos el final de esta increíble historia. Nunca dejaré de estar agradecida por los mensajes que he recibido mientras traducía los capítulos, y siempre le estaré agradecida a **SwanQueenUK** por haberme dado la oportunidad de traducir su maravillosa historia, es una escritora que aprecio muchísimo y que escribe fenomenal. Y para lo que sepáis un poquito más de inglés, os recomiendo mucho que miréis algunas de las historias que tiene colgadas por aquí, porque valen mucho la pena y están muy bien escritas.

Los que me seguís, tengo ya en mente otra historia que traducir, así que estad pendientes porque quizás para verano vuelvo a la carga (esta vez prometo actualizar religiosamente jeje). Millones de gracias y muchos besos a todos y cada uno de los que me habéis leído y apoyado.

 _Alba xx_


End file.
